A Question of Motives
by Alaia Skyhawk
Summary: As he lay there bearing witness to the battle before him, he could scarce believe what he saw. What was he to believe? What to do? How are you supposed to react when the man you saw as your closest friend turns out to be a sorcerer? *Spoilers for SE-3*
1. A Question of Motives 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: After chatting to my friend, Sparkling Moon Phoenix, about what was an idle speculation for a possible way to end ep 2 of season three, she asked me to write this since she thought it was good. This is a oneshot for now, but I might continue it depending on what people think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

A Question of Motives

Summary: As he lay there, bearing witness to the battle before him, he could scarce believe what he was seeing. What was he to believe? What should he do? How are you supposed to react when the man you saw as your closest friend turns out to be a sorcerer? (Set at end of SE3, Ep2, and written as speculation after Ep1 aired)

**A.N (added 18/9/10) I've edited this chapter so Morgana stays in Camelot, having just watched Ep 2. This would be assuming that Morgause actually enters the city with the intent of retrieving Morgana, rather than sitting with Cenrid outside.**

Chapter 1: A Question of Motives ~Part 1~

It was like hell on earth...

Running through streets littered with the smashed remains of the walking undead, yet more of the skeletons shambling towards knight and civilian alike, Arthur could barely believe that something like this would happen. Merlin had shown up after going missing for over a day, bruised and wounded, barely a handful of hours before Sir Leon and his patrol had arrived back at the citadel as if the demons were at his heels. The news he'd brought had been dire, and forced him to step into command in order to defend Camelot from the impending seige. to make matters worse Gaius had discovered the cause. An enchantment of darkest malice, aimed at making Uther go mad, aimed at leading Camelot to fall into ashes and ruin.

It was hard to take... Hard enough that Arthur had to wonder if or not he would lose his mind as his father had under the influence of the spell planted in his chambers.

The king had regained his senses, although he was still in no real condition to fight. The truth that his illness was due to magic had been a relief, but at the same time he was still too weak to lead the battle. King Cenrid's forces would not wait for the king to recover his bearings, and so it fell to his son to ensure the defence of Camelot.

Swinging his sword and smashing yet another skeleton to shards, Arthur entered the castle courtyard and glanced back to the battle in the city outside. Cenrid's forces were successfully being held at bay, but the undead that had risen _within_ the walls had been a blow to the defenders' will. He needed to get onto the battlements, to better coordinate his men and rout the skeletal minions before they ripped the backlines apart.

He headed for the nearest stairway, his mind on what he had to do... totally unaware of the threat that had entered the courtyard behind him until the voice of the woman split the air like an angry hiss.

"_Ic can stanas tobrytan! Hiersumie me!_"

He stopped near the foot of the stairway, turning to face the woman, eyes widening when he saw her face. Her spell slammed into the wall above him, ripping stones from the structure to topple down on him. Moments later he was pinned beneath the fallen masonry, the blond-haired sorceress smirking at him.

Biting back a gasp of pain, he growled at her under his breath.

"Morgause..."

She tilted her head, amused.

"Oh how the mighty do fall in the face of magic, not even the valiant Prince Arthur is a match for it. This is Camelot's end, and there is naught you can do to stop it."

With a wave of a hand her next spell flew at him, the words lost amid snap of exploding air as it hit the stone mere inches from the prince. Arthur blacked out for a moment, limp where he lay, his mind just registering the horrified shout that reached his ears.

"_Arthur!_"

It was Merlin... That damned idiot was charging across the courtyard like the suicidal moron he was. Didn't he have common sense? He should be running _away_ from this, not _towards_ it. But then, when did Merlin ever have any sense?

He felt Merlin's hand touch his head to check he was alive, but he was still too dazed to move. His master apparently unconscious but alive, the servant then stood up and strode a short way towards the sorceress. What on _earth_ did he think he could do? Sure, he appreciated and admired Merlin for his loyalty and determination, but he was walking to his death!

The next moment left Arthur in confusion, blearily opening his eyes in time to see the surprised expression on Morgause's face... Wait, surprised?

She spoke, as if confused as to why Merlin should be standing before her.

"You escaped? ...How could a mere _serving boy_ have broken free of my chains? The creatures of the forest should have slain you."

Merlin, that smug and cocky Merlin, let out a short laugh before his sarcastic reply.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" His voice then hardened, his posture tense and ready to act. "Leave now, Morgause... I'm warning you, I will not let you destroy Camelot, and I will not allow you to hurt Arthur. Leave now and I will let you live."

Arthur's thoughts froze. Did his servant really just say that? It was official; Merlin had lost what little intelligence he had if he believed he could bluff her into ceasing her attack.

Morgause seemed to think so as well, because she burst out laughing.

"_You?_ You _seriously_ think a pathetic little serving boy could defeat me?" She shook her head in arrogant disbelief. "I've had enough of this foolishness. _Acwele!_"

A bolt of pure power lanced from her fingers, heading straight for Merlin who just _stood there_ and watched it. Arthur wanted to move, wanted to scream out to his servant to _run!_ But he couldn't find his voice, couldn't do anything but look on in horror as his best friend was about to die... Then it happened, the moment after Morgause cast the spell, Merlin regarded it blandly and threw up a hand in front of him.

"_Gescildan!_"

A barrier appeared in front of him, Morgause's spell shattering harmlessly on its surface. Arthur could only gape in shock at what he was seeing. Was that magic? Did _Merlin_ just use _magic?_

Morgause was also shocked, but she remained stunned only for a moment before she began to smile.

"Well well, what do we have here? So _that's_ how you escaped. All this time, and dear Prince Arthur's pet serving-boy was a sorcerer. I wonder, if he were awake right now, would you be so willing to use that power of yours so openly? If Camelot's defenders were not busy out in the city fighting Cenrid's forces, would you be standing here confronting me like this? I think not."

"You're wrong." Arthur saw Merlin clench his fists, the young man's next words fervent and sure. "Even if stopping you here and now meant revealing I'm a warlock to him, I would still do it. Even if it led to me being executed, it's a price I'm willing to pay if it's what it takes to make sure Arthur lives to become king! He will be the greatest king that Camelot has ever known, and it's my destiny to make sure he lives to achieve it! _Forbearne!_"

A massive fireball blasted outwards from his hand, Morgause flinching in shock at its size before barely raising a shield in time. She stood there, her armour smouldering a little, not quite as arrogant but still confident.

"'Destiny'? What makes you so sure? Why waste your power protecting the son of a murderer like Uther? Like father, like son... Arthur will persecute magic as surely as his father does."

Merlin shifted a little, glaring at her with a hint of amusement.

"Do you know the Druids have prophecies? Tales of foresight pertaining to times to come?"

Puzzled, she regarded him warily.

"Of course I do, but I fail to see what it matters."

Merlin's voice was smug, as he uttered his next words.

"Then perhaps you may have heard of me... My name may be Merlin, but the Druids' prophecies call me by another name... I am _Emrys_."

Silence fell, broken only by the screams of battle outside the castle walls. Here, within them, there was only a feeling of distorted reality. Was he, Arthur Pendragon, really seeing this? ...Did Morgause, the powerful and confident sorceress, really just take a step back in _fear?_ Arthur stared, unable to comprehend it. She was afraid of him, _afraid of Merlin_. Just what did these 'prophecies' say about 'Emrys' to make her so suddenly uncertain?

She seemed to steady herself, before snorting in derision.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? Emrys is prophesied to be the most powerful sorcerer that will ever have existed. You're just a petty little warlock with a few tricks up his sleeves. Prepare to die! Die with Camelot, Merlin!"

With a wave of her arm she her summoned some of undead into the courtyard from where they had been outside. She sent them towards Merlin, who simply shook his head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..." He tilted his head, smiling. "I know these were raised by Nimueh's staff, did you seriously think I wouldn't be able to trace it when it's _right under my feet?_ _Foireann de an Rowan... Le an scathan de beatha agus eag, hiersumie me! Rud a fhagail!_"

For a moment the air seemed to shudder faintly, a distant female scream echoing as if from afar, followed by the strange sense of something having just been irrevokably broken. The skeletons that advanced on Merlin fell apart and turned to dust... as did every other of their like out in the city.

Morgause gasped, trembling in aftermath, before she gazed at Merlin once again with a fear barely hidden within her eyes.

"The staff... How? How can you...? How can you, just a _boy_, know such powerful magic?"

Merlin folded his arms, confident.

"...Wouldn't _you _like to know..." He pointed, off to the distance. "Raising the dead is a tricky business, the balance doesn't seem to like it much... Now go, before I change my mind, and take Cenrid's forces with you. You might be willing to kill in cold blood to get your way, but I'm not a murderer like you are... Think twice before considering attacking Camelot again, because I can assure you that you haven't even _begun_ to see all the 'tricks I have up my sleeves'." His voice hardened. "And be warned, I'll be keeping my eye on your sister..."

Morgause hesitated for a moment more, before scowling.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me." She lifted her head, her voice carried by magic to the attacking forces. "Retreat! Fall back and retreat!"

Then, in a blast of wind, she vanished. Merlin stood there in silence, staring at where she had been, while behind him Arthur fought back the feelings of revulsion and terror now raging through him. Merlin was a sorcerer, a _powerful_ sorcerer, so powerful that he'd reduced Morgause's spell to nothing with just a few murmured words. He'd done it so _easily_, and then stood there and implied he could do _more_ than that.

Arthur couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, even as in his mind he knew that by the laws of Camelot Merlin was condemned. What was to stop Merlin from turning on them all, even if what he'd said to Morgause was true? How could he trust someone who had hidden such terrifying power behind such an innocent and clumsy facade? How could he have considered this... this _fraud_ to be his friend?

All further conflicted thoughts stopped, when he saw Merlin sway where he stood and stagger. It was only then he saw what Merlin had hidden behind bravado... His apparent ease in stopping the army of undead had been a bluff, he was barely able to stand! He had bluffed Morgause into fleeing, tricked her into thinking he would obliterate Cenrid's forces the way he'd obliterated her spell.

Merlin started to turn, still staggering as he began to stumble towards where he lay. Arthur stiffened, unsure what to do. What would he say to Merlin? What _could_ he say? Things would have been so much simpler if Morgause's spell had knocked him out as both she and Merlin had believed. That was it!

Arthur closed his eyes before Merlin could get close enough to see he'd been awake, pretending to be out cold. He could judge Merlin by what he did now. How would this sorcerer act, and what would he do while he believed the prince before him was unaware of what was going on?

The first thing Merlin did almost made Arthur flinch, it near rent him to his heart. He heard Merlin pause, as if taking a closer look at where Arthur was, before a sharp intake of breath heralded his unsteady scramble to the prince's side.

Arthur felt hands fumbling to heft pieces of stone aside, dragging others clear as half-panicked gasps of breath revealed that Merlin was frantically trying to get him out from under the fallen masonry. After a few more moments of physical efforts, the young man hissed in effort just before the prince heard the sound of stone being violently flung away from him, the weight disappearing from the leg that had been pinned. Thankfully most of it had missed him, pieces wedging over him like an unsteady tent of stone. Only his left leg had suffered any real injury, and that was addressed a moment later much to his surprise.

"_Thurhhaele_..."

Merlin's voice was hoarse with exhaustion, the pain in the leg fading to a dull ache after the spell was cast. Arthur now regretted his charade. He wanted to tell Merlin to stop, to rest, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he remained limp as his barely upright servant started to drag him into the castle, to Gaius' chambers... The servant who steadfastly refused to leave his side, even when some of the knights arrived and carried them both there.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well there you go, Sparkling Moon Phoenix, I hope you like this. I've decided I'm going to continue this, and follow the path of Season 3 as it airs as close as I can with the changes I've almost certainly made from the actual plot of which we currently can only guess XD**

**Note, the new spell I edited in means this. "Staff of the Rowan... By the mirror of life and death, obey me! Shatter!" If you read up on Merlin's character, in part of it it's mentioned that he comes to master the power over death (when Nimueh goes splat). So that's where I got the idea from. The staff from the Isle of the Blessed would have belonged to Nimueh before he killed her, so I decided to have him use the power to take life to counter the staff's magic which was giving "life" to those skeletons. Throw opposites at each other and, boom... Bye bye staff, hehe.**


	2. A Question of Motives 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Wow... Just... wow... I have NEVER gotten such a big response to ANY of my fics in the first day before o.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Chapter 2: A Question of Motives ~Part 2~

Eyes remained closed, body limp, their owner now being carefully checked over by the Court Physician, Gaius. He was laid on a bed in the old man's chambers, chambers cluttered with decades of accumulated paraphernalia and an assortment of herbs and other ingredients. He could hear that clutter, even if his charade meant he couldn't presently see it... Merlin kept knocking bits of it over.

Arthur would have rolled his eyes if it hadn't meant giving away that he was actually awake. He could picture Merlin perfectly from the sound of his movements. The mage was pacing, or rather trying to without staggering from exhaustion, back and forth probably biting his nails as his mentor checked the prince for injuries other than his now merely bruised leg. It was so... like _Merlin_, the idiot who couldn't carry a bucket of wash water without dropping half of it before he got to his destination.

As if to prove the point, Merlin knocked something else off one of the many tables in the chamber. From the clatter it was just a spoon or something of the like, but the sound made Gaius sigh in exasperation.

"For heaven's sake, Merlin, _sit down_ before you break something."

The response to the firmly snapped words was instant, Arthur heard him sit and fidget, probably starting to bite his nails again.

"Will he be alright?"

Gentle hands checked the bruise forming on the prince's face, before Gaius replied.

"The blow to his head will probably leave him with a concussion, although I can't be sure until he wakes up. His leg will also be fine, thanks to you. By rights it should have been crushed, if what you described of how he was hurt is accurate. He's lucky you were there, or he may have been crippled for the rest of his life."

It was only by stern control that Arthur didn't flinch. His leg had been _crushed?_ Hell, he knew it had _hurt_, really hurt, but he hadn't realised it was _that_ bad... And Merlin had healed it to nothing but bruises even as exhausted as he was?

Merlin was _really_ starting to scare him. When he came to think about it, a good portion of the warlock's poor condition was probably due to the wound in his back. Many of the monsters in the forest had poison of some kind, with the most likely culprits being the giant scorpions that would gather when they sensed a helpless victim. Their sting paralysed the victim's movements, leaving them unable to get up. If it _were_ them that had hurt Merlin then it was likely he'd used his magic to fend them off until he could stand again... Merlin really was a hopeless idiot, fighting in that condition.

Gaius moved away from him, towards where Merlin had sat, and he heard the physician firmly hoist the boy to his feet and in a rustle of cloth lifted his shirt. He then murmured disapprovingly, moving to a nearby table and clearly beginning to prepare a remedy.

In the pause that followed, Merlin started to grumble.

"What are you staring at me like that for, Gaius? Do you really think I _wanted_ to go up against Morgause after I got hurt? If it weren't for Kilgharrah, those scorpion things would have killed me. He nearly didn't get to me in time. It took _hours_ before I could walk again, and then I had to scare Morgause into calling off the attack."

"Which was very foolish given your condition... But at the same time, I'm proud of you. You saved Camelot once again, Merlin. Just don't let it go to your head."

Arthur gaped in his mind. Again? Saved Camelot again? How many times had Merlin saved them for Gaius to say it so blandly? He wasn't about to get an answer any time soon, and he knew it. Instead he could only keep listening to the conversation going on near his oh so 'unconscious' self.

Merlin's snort of amusement brought his attention back to it, the servant chuckling under his breath.

"Oh, that's not likely. Sure the first few times got to my ego, but when you've been pounded on by monsters, walked to exhaustion on hunting trips, and left dealing with migraines from practicing new spells, it tends to bring you down to size. It's not about being recognised anymore. I'm happy just knowing that I made a difference, even if it turns out that no one else but you will ever know it."

Oh how much those words meant to Arthur, they confirmed and reinforced what he now already believed. Back in the courtyard, for a few wrenching moments, he'd been ready to hand Merlin over to the executioner's axe. But now, now he would never even _consider_ it. His encounters with Druids, the times he'd seen the terrified expressions on the faces of people being led to their deaths for associating with or using magic. Before Merlin had come to Camelot he'd just turned a blind eye to them, telling himself that his father was right and that all magic had to be destroyed. But after he'd come, after that smart-mouthed teasing peasant had been made his manservant, he'd found himself opening up to and caring more about the people he would one day rule. He'd seen their suffering, begun to understand their fears. The people respected Uther, but at the same time they were terrified of him in case they should be accused of breaking the laws against magic.

Now, when he saw those wide-eyed faces walking towards the headman's block, he just wanted to scream out for it to stop. More recently he'd found himself looking away before the final blows were struck, unable to face seeing it. To picture Merlin as being the one on the block, it was unthinkable. He'd made his decision, as damning as it was. He, Arthur Pendragon, was going to deliberately break his father's own law and harbour a sorcerer right in the heart of Camelot. He was going to speak to Merlin when he found the right moment, and he was going to be damned sure that whenever something magical attacked the kingdom from now on, Merlin and Gaius were going to include him in whatever it was they had to do to deal with it.

Having the Court Physician to cover for Merlin had worked so far... Having the _Crown Prince_ to cover for him as well certainly wouldn't hurt.

Lost in his thinking he shifted a little on the bed, the two nearby conspirators both turning to face him. Gaius immediately came to his side, having been finishing treating Merlin's wounds along with the more legal conversation about said Merlin making sure to get his bandages changed or so help him he would... In that moment Arthur just wanted to sigh. He'd hoped he could play this out a bit longer, maybe hear something else from the pair. Now though, he might as well go along with it.

Acting as if he were just coming around, stirring slightly for about a minute before cracking eyes open a bit, he squinted and murmured as if a bit dazed.

"Wh... What happened? Where am I?"

Gaius helped him to sit up, remaining close in case the prince should need to be laid down again.

"You were pinned under some fallen stone and knocked out by Morgause, or so Merlin said. He arrived in the castle courtyard just as it happened, and she was about to attack him." Gaius tilted his head side-to-side a little, as was his habit when about to say something that might be seen as implausible or unlikely. "However, it seems Morgana saw a figure fleeing the crypts, and went down there to check. She discovered the magical vessel that was the source of the spell and destroyed it. Without it to keep them going, they all crumbled to dust, and Morgause called for a retreat and vanished."

Merlin had gaped in shock at the bit about Morgana, but was prevented from saying anything when Gaius clipped him around the back of the head. Not noticing the odd exchange, Arthur brought a hand to his head, now acting a little more coherent. He mulled over what he knew was a fabricated story, and decided to _try_ poking a hole in it, but he was sure the physician would have no trouble producing a plausible explanation.

"So you're saying that, after all the effort it took, she called off the attack just because the spell was destroyed? Why waste all that? They were _winning_."

Gaius raised his eyebrows for a moment, acknowledging the point, before doing exactly as Arthur had expected. The old physician really _did_ have an answer for everything.

"Magic is a tricky thing, sire, and powerful magic even more so. To sustain so many summoned creatures would _depend_ on using a magical vessel. Without it to provide a focus for the spell, it could not maintain itself. As for the retreat, Camelot's forces were more than holding their own up until those undead were summoned. That advantage of the undead was lost to Cenrid when the staff was shattered, and to continue to battle against the strong position of Camelot's walls would have been futile. Morgause would have known this, which would explain why they fled."

Arthur sighed, rubbing tenderly at the bruise on his face.

"So the attack has ended?"

Merlin stumbled over, earning a warning glance from Gaius that made him sit on a stool near the bed.

"Yeah, Sir Leon helped me carry you up here. He said a woman's voice, Morgause's, echoed across the city and they just turned tail and ran. The knights are hunting down the stragglers, while everyone else is helping to put out the fires and treat the wounded."

Gaius sighed.

"Which is exactly where I need to be now. Merlin, there's bread and cheese in the cupboard, so make sure you and Arthur eat. It's not much, but you're in no state to be wandering down to the kitchens. And you, sire, need to stay in bed. It's possible you may have a concussion, and moving around is the last thing you should do if that is the case. Let your father and the knights handle things from here, just concentrate on your recovery. I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that the physician picked up a bag of medical supplies and left the room, Merlin and Arthur watching him go before regarding each other. The staring match of sorts lasted for about thirty seconds, until Arthur muttered irritated.

"Well, aren't you going to sort out that food? What in heaven's name do you think I pay you for?"

~(-)~

Blue eyes watched as the clumsy young man bustled about his chamber, the prince acting his usual taunting self as he sat there teasing Merlin for being slow. It had been two days since the attack, and in all that time he had yet to find the 'right time' to speak to the unsuspecting sorcerer. There were just too many people in the castle, too many chances of being overheard when he wanted time for a decent conversation. It would be a while yet before any chance of his father letting him go outside the city on a ride or a hunting trip. There was nothing for it; he was just going to have to sit this out until things calmed down. Merlin was getting a reprieve for now, and Arthur just had to hope nothing else would come up before he got the chance for that 'talk'.

He suppressed a sigh, trying to look more bored than irritated. He'd been forced to limp around the castle on a crutch, much to his distain. He hated looking weak, although he knew that was just his pride talking. There was no shame in getting injured; it was just such a _pain_ having to wait to recover.

Blue eyes glanced down at the offending left leg, there where it lay propped up and wrapped in bandages. He'd tried to picture what it had looked like before Merlin had healed it, but in some ways he was glad he hadn't seen it. Gaius had been quick to clean it up, almost hasty, as if he hadn't wanted anyone to see how serious it should have been. Certainly, if the quantity of bloodied cloths he'd seen tucked out of sight under the bed that day had been any indication, it must have been as serious as Gaius had thought. Merlin certainly hadn't elaborated on what it had looked like, and no amount of prodding from the physician had gotten him to answer about it in the time before he, Arthur, had 'woken up'. He would guess that Merlin probably did something stupid, like risk overreaching himself with his magic, when he'd healed the leg. Just the sort of thing Gaius would chew him out for.

He snorted at the thought. Yes, typical Merlin, hiding how stupid he'd been so he wouldn't get told off for it. The young man in question paused in his duties, eyeing his master warily until Arthur waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh, nothing to do with you. I'm just bored."

"Really?" A slow smile began to creep onto Merlin's face, the kind that always preceded some smart-mouthed comment. "I'm just surprised because, with how little you do anyway, I wouldn't have thought you'd notice that you were sitting around doing nothing all day."

The grin was swiftly introduced to last night's nightshirt, which along with the other laundry in the room had yet to be taken to be washed. Arthur then gave his manservant the smug and haughty expression that he knew would mean he was about to get more chores thrown at him, and he didn't disappoint.

"Well if that is all you think I'm good for, you can help me do it by polishing my boots, mucking out my stables, feeding my dogs, oh and after that you can go to the armoury and clean all of my gear."

It was then, for the first time in a long while, that Merlin actually got a counter in.

"Actually, I can only clean your boots and feed your dogs, Gaius' orders... I'm not allowed to strain my back. Stab wound, you know."

The grin on his face was wicked, and Arthur would have liked nothing more than to return the same. But it wouldn't do for the Crown Prince of Camelot to be seen grinning in that fashion, it just wasn't dignified.

~(-)~

It was official, there was something going on with Arthur.

Merlin eyed the prince from where he stood, hidden in the shadows behind one of the statues in the entrance hall. He'd caught the prince giving him the oddest glances, never when anyone else might see, and only when he thought his manservant wasn't looking. He'd look thoughtful, like he had something on his mind, before going back to normal the moment Merlin turned to face or speak with him, it didn't help that he was having to avoid Morgana. Right now she still hadn't had the chance to speak to Morgause, and still believed he was a powerless servant, but once she knew he didn't doubt she might expose him to Uther.

Merlin shook aside those thoughts, he had a plan for that, but now the only thing really bothering him was the way Arthur was acting. Maybe he _had_ suffered a concussion. Sure, Gaius said he seemed fine, no sign of one at all, but it didn't match up with the fact that Arthur just seemed... odd right now. No one who didn't spend as much time around him as he did would notice it, not even Gwen, but what was it about?

Merlin frowned, unable to figure it out. It was just typical that when Arthur decided to do something weird, he, his manservant, would end up picking up whatever pieces it resulted it... He just hoped that this time it wasn't going to be anything that smelled. He shuddered, remembering the troll. He'd ended up being one of the unfortunates who got saddled with baling her up in canvas and carting her off to be burnt. It had taken a _week_ to get rid of all the stench clinging to him.

Slipping out of his hiding place, he strolled over to the prince who had that expression on his face that told Merlin the next words out of Arthur's mouth were going to make him want to crawl into a hole and disappear.

"Hey, Merlin! Get down to the stables and saddle the horses. We're going out."

Merlin winced, grimacing.

"Hunting trip?"

Arthur actually paused, rolling his eyes.

"No, Merlin. Gaius has said I'm fit enough to ride now, but a hunting trip would be out of the question. Have some common sense; I only stopped using the crutch _yesterday_. We're going on a short ride, just a few hours. A chance to get some fresh air and work the stiffness out of my bones."

He looked oh so _innocent_ as he said it, causing a sinking feeling in Merlin's gut... He was going to make this 'ride' _hell_, he _knew_ it. He was going to get back at him for weaselling out of half his chores the other night.

Slinking away in dread, Merlin did as he was ordered. And today started out so _nice_, why did it have to end like this? He couldn't answer it, and remained stubbornly silent when the pair of them rode out of the city and into the surrounding woods. Within half an hour they were well out of sight of any settlements, and may as well have been in the middle of nowhere. All that was to be seen was tree trunks in all directions, and all to be heard was birdsong, the horses, and the wind through the trees.

Merlin didn't like it one bit...

He sat there in the saddle, tense, just waiting for Arthur to do something like reach over and yank him out of the saddle. Or maybe he would slap his mount on the rear, and send it charging through the trees with him clinging for dear life to its back. He kept sending little darting glances at him, determined not to be caught off guard, except... that was exactly what happened. Just not in the fashion he'd expected it.

Arthur stretched in the saddle, sighing in satisfaction as he spread his arms wide and took a deep breath of forest air.

"Ah, this is just what I needed. No fussing servants, no fussing knights, and no fussing father. I swear, I limp on a crutch for four days and they act like I'm about to drop _dead_."

Merlin, weirded out by Arthur's friendliness, eyed him nervously.

"Well I'm a servant and_ I _never acted like you were about to drop dead."

Arthur let out a laugh.

"And _that_, Merlin, is because you _knew_ my leg was going to be fine. After all, you were the one who took me to Gaius and helped him treat it."

Merlin averted his gaze, becoming _very_ interested in the surrounding scenery.

"Yeah well, when he says someone is going to be fine I know he means it. Some of the other servants just seem to get paranoid."

The prince nodded, his manner altogether casual.

"Indeed, paranoid. With all the strange things we've faced the past couple of years, all the magical attacks, it's not surprising. Some might even think things were going on inside our own castle, what with unusual noises in the night, and strange shadows. Of course, that's ridiculous. How can people _possibly_ think there might be a magician inside the castle? Security has been tightened even further since that last attack, so there's no way one could hide right under the noses of all our guards."

The manservant cleared his throat, still looking at the trees.

"Yeah, you're right."

Arthur was grinning, unseen by Merlin, and thoroughly enjoying this.

"Morgause had better think twice before she thinks about trying to sneak something past us again. We've proven we're not to be taken lightly, and forced her into a retreat. It just shows that having magic doesn't guarantee you will win against an opponent that doesn't use it. After all, you never know what might happen to turn the tide of battle."

Merlin, still not looking at Arthur, nodded.

"Yeah, she'll think twice before trying anything else."

The grin became sly.

"So, Merlin... Where did you learn that spell that scared Morgause so much?"

For a moment Arthur thought Merlin was going to fall off his horse, he went stiff as a board and as wide-eyed as if he'd just been slapped. As their horses stopped, he turned his head ever so slowly to face the prince, skin as pale as the belly of a dead fish.

"W... w... w... what?"

The words were barely a whisper, Merlin looking so terrified he appeared as if he were about to faint. And this was the same Warlock that had stared down Morgause and made her retreat?

Arthur raised an eyebrow, regarding the warlock with just a hint of amusement behind the more serious front..

"Morgause's second spell only stunned me, it didn't knock me out... I saw the whole thing."

Merlin didn't seem to be registering anything, he just kept staring.

"W... You... Know?"

As fun as it was to wind Merlin up, he wasn't going to go so far as to torture him any further. Arthur let out an exasperated sigh, and explained.

"I opened my eyes in time to see Morgause look surprised at you being there, and heard the entire conversation after that. I _saw_ you use magic, Merlin. I _saw_ how uncertain Morgause became when you told her you were Emrys, whoever that is meant to be, and I saw the look of fear after you wiped out her spell." He snorted a little. "And then I saw you nearly fall over after she'd fled, and realised you had bluffed her into retreating." He met Merlin's gaze. "And then you turned and started heading back towards me, and I didn't know what to do."

Merlin began to splutter.

"You... saw all that?"

Arthur continued as if the mage hadn't even spoken.

"And then I found myself wondering what the _hell_ I was supposed to say to you when you got to me. I thought to myself that it would have been _so_ much _simpler_ if I _had_ been knocked out, and that was when I found my solution."

"You... pretended..."

Arthur nodded.

"That's right, I _pretended_ to be unconscious so that I could find out what you would do while you thought I was unaware of it. And do you know what, Merlin..." Merlin was on the verge of hyperventilating, frozen in sheer terror. "...You are the most unbelievably selfless, loyal, and trustworthy man I know, and I am _honoured _to consider you a friend."

Merlin gaped, blinking in total and utter shock.

"W-what? What did you just say?"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Please don't make me repeat myself. I'm breaking enough laws as it is right now, without you making me sound like a parrot." He sighed, now solemn. "I want you to tell me _everything_, Merlin. From your conversation with Gaius, I know you've been using your magic to protect Camelot all this time. When I think of all the times when, by some miracle, we made it though situations that we shouldn't have, I realise now that every single time we had a helping hand... You. You've lived in Camelot, right in the heart of the _worst_ place for hatred against magic, and yet you've defended it. Even if it's your 'destiny', as you told Morgause, you could have walked away at any time and yet you didn't."

They stared at each other, in total silence, until Merlin seemed to shake himself to his senses and speak in hushed tones.

"I _knew_ something was up, what with the way you kept looking at me weird when you thought I didn't notice. You've _hidden_ that I'm a warlock from your father for four days, when he was practically screaming murder for any sorcerers found in or near Camelot, and you stood there in front of him and _told_ him you hadn't found any?"

He looked totally and utterly flabbergasted, as if unable to comprehend that Arthur had essentially committed high treason and intended to continue doing so.

He glanced at Arthur again, who simply shrugged.

"I've had my doubts about my father's beliefs for a while, and seeing you willing to face execution, without hesitation, to protect me was the last piece of proof I needed. Magic _can_ and _is_ used for evil, I can't deny that, but at the same time I can't deny that it can and is also used for good. It's no different than a sword. A sword can be used to murder just as surely as it can be used to protect, but we don't execute people just for possessing a sword or for associating with someone who does. It's stupid and _wrong_ to persecute magic, that's something I realise now. As long as Camelot follows this path, it will continue to create enemies for itself. However you can be sure that, when the day comes that I become king, that will change. You have my word on that, Merlin. We'll have to bide our time, for I will not condone removing my father from the throne by force, but in the meanwhile we can still make a difference even if only in small ways."

Merlin was once again gawking, but this time his expression began to slowly change into a weak grin.

"You really mean that? You... You'll change things once you're king?"

Arthur nodded.

"Yes, and it's because of knowing you that I'll do it."

Merlin looked off into the distance, a little disbelieving.

"Those damn prophecies were right, things only will change if the two of us work together. Arthur Pendragon and Emrys, two who are destined to unite the lands of Albion."

Arthur blinked.

"What was that?"

The warlock flinched, grimacing a little.

"Uh, well I'll admit that, while I listened to the prophecies about you and me and followed my role in them, there's been times when I've wondered if it would ever amount to anything. They say that Camelot's great future can only be founded by you, but that for you to do it you would need me. I wanted to believe in that future, and so I've been doing everything in my power to make sure you live to achieve it. It just, with all the mess ups I've made, I wondered if I was just going to end up failing you."

The prince's face creased with a puzzled frown, uncertain as to where this conversation was now going.

"Mess ups? Somehow I don't think you mean something minor."

Still grimacing, his entire posture slumping beneath the weight of guilt, Merlin took a deep breath.

"That you've made this step... means more to me than you will ever know... and so I want to be completely honest with you." He looked at Arthur, bleak. "I... I was the one who released the Great Dragon from his prison..."

There was nothing, just utter silence, as Arthur's expression changed from shock to anger and betrayal. He lunged from his saddle, dragging Merlin from his and flinging him to the ground. His voice was a snarl of rage as he pinned the warlock there with a blade to his throat.

"_You_ set it free? Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

They stared into each other's eyes, rage and guilt, while around them the birds continued to sing.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Heheheh, I am EVIL! (Runs from rabid readers waving pitchforks)**


	3. A Question of Motives 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Holy...shiiiiiit... (Stares at the stats for this fic) Two days in and this already has 41 story alerts! Ok, I get the message. I'll update lol XD**

**Oh and someone recognised me from the Tales of Symphonia section! (Grins) If you're a fan of those fics, I **_**will**_** finish them eventually, I've just had some major writer's block and got stuck. Anyways though, onwards to chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~()~**

Chapter 3: A Question of Motives ~Part 3~

It was almost like an eternity, an eternity frozen in that moment when the rage filled eyes of the Pendragon Prince stared into the guilt stricken ones of Emrys. Both of them also showed pain, pain and grief that gradually welled to the surface until neither could bear to look at the other.

Arthur stepped back and slumped to the ground, looking almost broken as he sat there staring at his sword. Part of him wanted to do it, wanted to run Merlin through for what had happened to Camelot when the dragon had been freed... But the other part had seen the guilt in Merlin's eyes, the remorse, and that part also remembered that the warlock had gone out to face Kilgharrah and death right alongside him.

Merlin _did_ know what he had done, why else had he wanted to be honest about it?

Arthur forced himself to look at Merlin, who still sprawled there among the leaves littering the forest floor. Had he ever seen that particular expression the other's face before? He couldn't really remember, and right now he didn't care. All he wanted was answers.

"Explain... Tell me _why_, Merlin! _Why did you do it?_"

He didn't even realise it at first, not until the breeze revealed the cooled trails down his face. He, Arthur Pendragon, was _crying_.

Seeing those tears, droplets also welled up in the warlock's eyes, to trickle away and drip into the cloth of his shirt. He had to fight to find his voice beneath the urge to sob, but find it he did.

"I... When I first came to Camelot, the Great Dragon called me to him. I didn't even know it was a dragon, he was just a voice in my head that wouldn't leave me alone. He... He told me about the prophecies, about how you and I would bring about the return of magic to Camelot. I thought he was insane because you were a total and utter prat; selfish and arrogant and full of pride. But then he said that perhaps it was my destiny to change that, to help you learn what you needed to in order to _become_ the king the prophecies said you would be. After that day, whenever something came to Camelot to hurt you or the kingdom, if I couldn't find a way to stop it in my spellbook I would go to him for advice. After a while he made me promise I would release him, but I kept putting it off and putting it off. During those times I saw you change, saw you becoming a prince that everyone respected and admired for all the right reasons. In the end, when the Knights of Medhir attacked, in order to get him to tell me how to break the spell that was making everyone sleep... I swore on my mother's life that I would free him."

Arthur jolted, shocked.

"You... You did what?"

Merlin, closed his eyes in anguish.

"He refused to accept my promises anymore, and it was the only oath I knew he would accept. Her life means more to me than my own, and he _knew_ I would keep it. After Morgause stopped the knights and fled with Morgana, I stole one of their swords. A few days later I took it down to the dragon's prison, and I used both it and my magic to shatter the chain that kept him there." He sat there, fists clenched in his lap and tears pouring down his face. "I didn't know he would turn on Camelot... No, I just didn't want to believe it. I knew that as the last of the dragons he would probably want revenge on Uther, but I let him go anyway because I couldn't bear the thought of my mother dying because of me."

"...Merlin..."

Arthur's whisper was hesitant, and cut off as the warlock surged to his feet in mental torment.

"I tried... I tried to stop him with my magic but it was useless. None of my spells worked against him, and all the while I had to watch as he attacked Camelot night after night, and you and the others had to face him. I'd saved my mother's life, but I ended up paying for it anyway." He bit back a sob, gritting his teeth. "Just before we left to try and find Balinor, Gaius told me something he'd been keeping from me. He told me who my father was. He wanted me to know it before we left."

Something began to dawn on Arthur, his expression of growing denial evident in his voice.

"Wait, you're not saying that..."

Merlin's voice was almost a ragged scream as he uttered his next words.

"I freed Kilgharrah to protect the life of my mother, but _because_ I freed him I ended up getting my father _killed!_ I only got to know him for barely a day, he didn't even know he _had _a son until I told him. I was so _happy_ that I'd met him, and that I had him beside me, and then all of a sudden he was taken away when he gave his life to protect me!" Merlin's tears continued to fall, like a rain of sorrow upon the forest floor. "When a Dragonlord dies, his power passes to his firstborn son. His last words to me were about that, about what to do when I faced Kilgharrah, telling me to be strong. He believed in me, but I was so torn up inside I just couldn't think. When we got back to Camelot I believed I was a failure, and that nothing I could do could stop what was happening. Instead I resigned myself to riding out with you to face him, fully expecting to die... When you were knocked down, and I saw Kilgharrah towering over you about to kill you... It was like I stepped out from myself and forgot my fear because I _had_ to make sure you lived. My father's voice was there, with me, telling me what to do... and I did it. I took control of Kilgharrah, forced him to submit to my will as a Dragonlord, and he obeyed me. And then, after speaking with him, I let him go..."

Arthur, suddenly broken from his sympathy for Merlin, began to splutter.

"You let him _go?_" He stopped, realising something. "Wait! You told me I'd dealt him a mortal blow!"

Merlin actually laughed, although it was harsh.

"And what was I supposed to say? 'Hey, Arthur, guess what. I just granted mercy to the dragon and told him to leave. Don't worry, he won't harm Camelot again, because I told him if he did I'd _kill _him'."

Arthur got to his feet, sheathing his sword.

"You said that?"

Merlin sighed.

"You have to understand why I did it, why I let him go. To have killed him for what he'd done, when as the last of his kind the only path left to him was revenge, wouldn't have been right. By granting him mercy I freed him from that fate, the fate your father chained him to the day he chained him beneath the castle. Part of me did want to kill him, but I suppose it was the Dragonlord in me that made me see reason. That if I could find it in myself to let him go, it would make me stronger as a person, strong enough to keep protecting you instead of taking the easy way out and walking away. I'm the last of the Dragonlords, and he is the last of the Dragons, and in that there is a bond we now share. A bond that saved my life, and Camelot, five days ago."

Arthur blinked, remembering something.

"When you were talking to Gaius, while I was pretending to be unconscious, you told him Kilgharrah saved you."

Merlin nodded.

"Yeah... I called him and he came, and then he kept me safe until I was able to walk again. After that he carried me back to Camelot so I could help you. They say good deeds are their own reward, and I guess having him be alive for me to call on was mine."

The prince seemed almost deflated, the anger in him was gone. To see Merlin spill out and re-live all that grief and pain had washed away his rage and instead brought acceptance. Merlin had done what he had to do, and had faced and dealt with the consequences. It was the way the world worked, and nothing he did now could change what had come before. All he could do now was do as he had done, and learn from it.

"Say, Merlin... Can you call Kilgharrah any time you like?"

A black eyebrow was raised, its owner slightly confused although relieved that his best friend no longer seemed to want to kill him.

"Yeah, but this close to Camelot it wouldn't be a good idea."

The prince clambered back into his horse's saddle, looking down at his manservant.

"I can stay out for as long as I wish so long as I'm back in the city by nightfall... Is there anywhere we can get to and back from in that time where it _would_ be safe to call him?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to set an example... and apologise to him for what my father has done."

~(-)~

The errant stone was tossed into the undergrowth, having been plucked from beneath the Prince and sent flying in punishment for digging into his rear. Silence had fallen between him and the warlock since they'd resumed their ride; Merlin needing time to calm his grief, and Arthur needing time to think some more. The two of them were sat on the edge of a ravine, the river in its depths lending its hushed roar to the sound of the wind in the trees. The midday sun was overhead, they still had plenty of time, but he couldn't help but feel nervous waiting for Kilgharrah to show up.

And that was all they could do, wait. When they'd got to this place Merlin had roared to the sky, ancient works of the Old Magic spilling fluently from his tongue. Then he had told him that he didn't know how far away the dragon was, so didn't know if he would show up before they had to return to Camelot, and sat down to resume his silent musings.

This silence was almost _maddening_...

Arthur glanced at the warlock, frowning a little while turning a stick end-over-end in his hands. He didn't blame Merlin for being quiet, after all he _did_ throw him to the ground and threaten him with a sword not two hours ago, but at the same time he still wanted to talk.

Plucking up the courage, he asked the question that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Merlin... I was wondering, what made you choose to study magic? Ealdor may be outside Camelot's borders, but it's still close enough that my father would have killed any sorcerer's found there. Why did you take the risk?"

Merlin stiffened for a moment at the question, before relaxing and snorting.

"Prat... I didn't _choose_ to learn magic. Oh sure, I _chose_ to learn spells and stuff that I needed, after I came to Camelot, but before that it was never any decision on my part. I didn't _choose_ magic, Arthur, it chose me."

The prince brought his knees to his chest, bracing his arms and chin on them.

"And what do you mean by that?"

Again the snort.

"I was born with it, Arthur... I was moving things with my mind before I could even talk, condemned by Camelot's laws the moment I took my first breath. Mother was terrified I'd be found out, and made me promise to keep it hidden. Will..." He grimaced, taking a breath before continuing. "Will found out by accident, and we ended up becoming best friends because of it. Even then though I didn't quite fit in Ealdor, and people were beginning to notice all the little strange things that happened whenever I was nearby. I couldn't deny my magic though, I kept using it even when common sense would have been to not to. It's just so much a part of me that to stop using it would be like trying to stop breathing. That was when mother decided to send me to Camelot, to Gaius. She knew he'd be the steadying hand I needed, and that he would teach me how to make the best use of my powers. And from there you know what happens. I stayed in Camelot, saved your life for the first time, and was _rewarded_ by being given the _honour_ of cleaning up after your lazy ass."

They both stared at each other, before both began to chuckle weakly. The camaraderie between them was still there, even if at the moment they were both still trying to reassure themselves that it was. This time as the silence fell it was a more comfortable one, they were both happy to just wait for the dragon to show up... _If_ he would.

The change in the wind was the first clue he was about to arrive, a faint shiver that any decent sorcerer would have recognised as the ripple of Old Magic. For Arthur it was a feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on, one that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Merlin however got to his feet with a slightly uncertain grin.

Arthur got up as well, leaving his sword on the ground when Merlin indicated he should do so.

"He's here?"

The warlock nodded.

"Yeah, he's close. I don't know how he'd going to react when he sees you with me though. You don't have to worry about him hurting you, he can't while I can control him, but well..."

Arthur began to shake his head in amazement, starting to laugh.

"You're afraid he's going to tell you off! You're scared he's going to _scold_ you! Oh this is just rich! The _mighty_ warlock Merlin, scared of being told off like a little girl!"

"Hey!"

Merlin's glare only served to make Arthur laugh more, neither noticing the pounding of wing beats until Kilgharrah landed in a spray of dirt and leaves on the edge of the ravine. Both of them froze, turning slowly to face him, tense and silent waiting for him to speak.

The dragon just tilted his head, thoughtfully considering the pair, before raising the draconic equivalent of an eyebrow and starting to chuckle.

"Well well, it seems the young Pendragon has learnt the truth about the young warlock that is his manservant. I was _wondering_ when this day would come."

Merlin cringed a little, trying not to give in to the urge to look _anywhere_ but at the dragon.

"You're... You're not mad at me for calling you here like this, are you? Because if you are _it was his idea_."

The last part was blurted as Merlin pointed accusingly at Arthur, who glared back in indignation. The sight of this was just too much for the dragon, and Kilgharrah burst into laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha, why should I be displeased, young warlock? It is your _destiny_ that you two should walk the path to the future together. That the two of you now stand side-by-side, each knowing the truth of the other, it brings me hope that I should see this. You are doing well, young warlock, on this difficult road that you traverse. When you spared my life you showed to me the man you would be, and it is _that_ man who has the trust and faith of the prince that stands beside you."

Kilgharrah lowered his head, to look closer at Arthur who was clearly trying not to back away nervously. The prince took a deep breath, making a couple of false starts before he got his words out.

"Umm, Kilgharrah, I just wanted to say that I'm..."

"There is no need for you to apologise for the misguided actions of you father." Kilgharrah interrupted him, his tone benevolent. "It is not for children to pay for the sins of their parents, that is something you believe. It pains you when you see your father slay the innocent youth alongside their families for consorting with magic, and yet you would do much the same to yourself to pay for _his_ deeds." He turned his head, to regard the prince with one huge amber eye. "You possess a pure heart, young Pendragon, one that will light the path of a brighter future. Know that it is your father alone who must atone for his crimes, and not you whom see the mistake of them. Time will come when you ascend to the throne of Camelot, and while I personally cannot see it happening, it may be that you get him to understand the truth of magic before that day arrives."

Arthur looked surprised, taking a step towards the dragon.

"Wait, are you saying that..."

Kilgharrah spread his wings, his voice resounding around them as he flew away.

"If there is any chance that Uther may redeem himself before his end, it will only happen if he listens to the words of tolerance spoken by you, his son. Remember that, young Pendragon."

In moments he was gone, out of sight beyond the canopy of the trees, not even the sound of his wings reaching them. Staring after him, Arthur glanced at Merlin before pointing.

"Call him back!"

Merlin grimaced, looking bemused.

"I could, but that doesn't mean he would talk. You forget, I know what he's like, and trust me he's said all he's going to say. When he flies off like that, it's pointless trying to get anything else out of him." He turned, heading off to where they'd tied their horses so Kilgharrah wouldn't scare them off. "We'd best head back to Camelot. You might be allowed to stay out all day, but I think it would be a bit wiser to come back at a more reasonable time. Of course, that's just my opinion."

Arthur rolled his eyes, shaking his head before following.

"And you are the mighty Emrys, the wisest and most powerful sorcerer that has ever lived." He stopped, acting as if he'd just remembered something. "Oh, wait, I forgot... You're not yet."

Getting onto his horse, Merlin smirked.

"Did you know I learnt a couple of spells from Kilgharrah?" Arthur stopped what he was doing to stare at Merlin. The smirk widened into a grin. "Maybe I _should_ call Kilgharrah back, he might be able to teach me a spell or two to make you shut up."

A fistful of leaves to his face was the reply, Arthur riding away while the warlock spluttered spitting out bits of dirt.

"Come on, Merlin! Hurry up!"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Grins)**


	4. Conspiring to Conceal 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for a little more fun :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~()~**

Chapter 4: Conspiring to Conceal ~Part 1~

Two friends glanced at one another, their faces straight but the grins they would have been wearing glinted in their eyes. They had not long entered Gaius' chamber, the physician checking over Arthur's leg while Merlin made a pot of tea at the old man's command. While his mentor hummed over the now mostly faded bruises, the warlock was innocently using his magic to gather three cups and then pour the tea into them, the expression on his face forcing Arthur to fight not to laugh and draw attention to him.

He supposed this was cruel, but to see the resulting look on Gaius' face was just too tempting. Much like when he had wound Merlin up back in the forest, now _both_ of them were setting up the physician. They just had to hope they didn't give the old man a heart attack.

Gaius nodded to himself, letting Arthur put his foot back on the floor.

"Your leg is doing fine, sire. The ride hasn't put any undue strain on it, so I see no problem in you resuming your full duties now. Just no sword training, you're fine for short patrols and for your duties around the castle, but don't push it too far. We don't want you limping around on a crutch again."

Behind him Merlin had snuck up holding the three cups of tea, although only _two_ of them were in his hands. As he passed one of those two to Gaius the third cup floated serenely past him and over to Arthur, who plucked it from the air no differently than if he had plucked it from a serving tray.

He gave Merlin a nod before taking a drink.

"Thanks, Merlin."

"You're welcome."

While the two of them fought not to grin, Gaius was gaping and looking back and forth between the pair in abject shock. After watching him for a few moments, clearly at a lost as to how to react, Arthur sighed and reassured him.

"It's fine, Gaius, I know about Merlin and have since he saved my life five days ago. I'm _not_ going to hand him or you over to my father."

Merlin then added, as if a few hours ago he hadn't been in that state of shock himself.

"He was just pretending to be unconscious... He heard everything I said, heard everything you said, and saw everything I did when I fought Morgause. He decided to dump it on me that he knew while we were out riding." He winced. "And he also put his sword to my throat, but no worries... It's all fine now."

Gaius' mouth opened and closed like a fish, before he began to splutter.

"His sword? To your throat? Fine?"

Arthur got up from his seat; relieving the physician of the cup of tea he was on the verge of dropping before sitting the man down.

"He told me about Kilgharrah, and _obviously _I was pretty upset until he explained everything that led up to that. If I didn't forgive him I'd just be a hypocrite, even if his actions _did_ result in causing harm to Camelot. It's no different than when I slew that unicorn. Back then my pride and arrogance nearly caused my people to starve from that curse, and in the end I risked my life to fix it. What Merlin did is the same, so let's just leave it at that."

Gaius looked back and forth between the two of them one more time, before he seemed to deflate and shook his head.

"I don't know what to say. You two are clearly as bad as each other for getting into trouble." He looked up at them sternly. "Now then the two of you need to be careful, you especially so, Merlin. Just because you now have Arthur to help you stay hidden is no reason to start being careless!" He got up and started to pace, before stopping and facing Arthur. "And I'm guessing you would wish to be included in any 'discussions' Merlin and I have from now on, regarding any magical threats that come Camelot's way?"

The prince folded his arms, nodding.

"That would be appreciated. I like to know what I'm up against, and the more people who _know_ what do to against such threats the better. Merlin has the magic and I have the sword; combine the two and we should hopefully be able to handle anything we have to."

No one said anything else, the three of them just glancing at one another until Gaius sighed.

"I'm getting too old for this... Go on, off with you!" He waved his hands at them. "_You've_ got chores to do, Merlin, and you, sire, will need to inform your father that I've said you're ready to resume most of your duties."

He got up and hustled them out of his chambers, closing the door firmly behind them although the wooden panel did little to stop them hearing his mutterings. The two of them giving each other one last grin, they then composed themselves as a manservant and prince _should_ behave and headed off to work.

~(-)~

Bottles rattled, pieces of parchment rustled as they were moved, and the physician continued to mutter under his breath as he tried to compose himself as he made the remedies he needed today. He could suppose he was in some sort of shock, if he were to put a diagnosis to his present mental state, but that didn't change the fact that he was also inordinately _relieved_.

Arthur knew the truth about Merlin, and had accepted it. He had sided with his wayward manservant, breaking in the process the very laws against magic set by his own father. It would make defending Camelot from magical attacks much easier, knowing now that the prince could be given and would follow advice that Uther would dismiss and ignore.

Gaius stopped what he was doing, frowning as he thought of something. It would mean personally going more actively against Uther's laws, in ways other than just harbouring Merlin, but there were things he could do that might just make things a little easier for his ward.

He hastily finished preparing the remedies, packing them in his bag ready to distribute them. He then slipped into Merlin's room and lifted the boy's spellbook from its place beneath the floorboards, turning to a certain page to make sure his memory of the spell written there was correct. After putting it back he then selected a plain armlet from among the clutter in one of his drawers, put it to one side for when he got back, and then set off on his rounds.

He was somewhat distracted as he went about the castle, those he passed no doubt assuming he was mulling over some new remedy or such like. Only Uther might have recognised the look in his eyes for what it was, it was a tiny hint of rebellion against an oath that in hindsight he'd agreed to purely to save his own neck.

The physician sighed. It hurt in some ways to go against the man who had been one of his closest friends, but at the same time Uther had repeatedly demonstrated he could not be trusted to think clearly when magic was involved.

The incident with the Witch Finder was proof enough of that.

Shaking that thought aside he continued on his way, completing his rounds before idly taking himself on a route that would pass by a certain prince's chambers. Seeing that no one was around to observe him, Gaius knocked on the door first to see if Arthur was there, and when there was no reply he crept inside.

Eyeing the pile of laundry near the foot of the bed, Gaius shook his head that Merlin hadn't seen to it yet. He then slunk over to the cupboard where Arthur kept items of jewellery, such as his coronet and collection of cloak broaches. He tugged on the handle, frowning when he realised it was locked, before directing a furtive glance at the room's door. Assured that no one was there, he looked at the cupboard door again and muttered.

"_Alysan duru ronne..._"

There was a muffled click, Gaius flinching before glancing at the doorway again. He then quickly opened the cupboard, searching through it for one item in particular... Arthur's favourite armlet.

The embossed silver band in hand, Gaius shut the cupboard and muttered again.

"_Dun an glas..._"

There was another click as the lock closed, before he pocketed the armlet and left the room with a passing glance at a unobtrusive jar sat on the table. Had anyone seen him enter or leave, that jar was his excuse for being there. After all, Merlin was sometimes so _forgetful_, he _had _to make sure the boy had taken the liniment for Arthur's leg to him as he'd been told to.

Straightening his clothing and composing himself, the physician casually made his way back to his chambers, greeting the people who smiled at him as he went. Back inside his rooms all appearance of composure evaporated, as with a deep sigh of relief he hurried over to and picked up the narrow brass armlet he's set aside earlier. He then placed himself with his back to the door and sat at one of his tables, with an innocent book about herbs placed before him just in case someone came in.

On the verge of paranoia he glanced at the door as he had done in Arthur's chambers, before then scolding himself for doing so. At this time of day there was no one who would come in here without knocking on the door first, no one except Merlin who wasn't important in this case. Merlin wasn't someone he needed to hide this from.

Gaius took a deep breath, holding both the brass armlet and the 'borrowed' silver one before him. He then eyed the two, and began to whisper.

"_An fear innis mir, thug se rabhadh dom de draiocht contuirt do eile..._"

Both armlets shimmered faintly, trembling in his fingers before falling still. They now felt slightly warm to the touch, but not enough to notice unless you were looking for it. Gaius sighed in relief. Out of practice as he was, he'd half expected to get it wrong and end up with the armlet's _glowing_ or something else similarly visibly magic. Outwardly they looked no different now than they had a moment before, and that was what he had wanted.

He pocketed them both, knowing that both Merlin and Arthur were likely to come back to these chambers at some point before the day ended.

~(-)~

A few hours later, just as he had expected, heralded the two young men being stood before him. Arthur had used the excuse of getting Gaius to take one last look at his leg, after he pretended Merlin had accidentally stepped on him, Merlin of course 'escorting' his master to go see the physician before the prince would them retire to bed. It would have been laughable, except for the fact something of that like involving Merlin was an almost _daily_ event. Not one of the castle inhabitants had batted an eyelid at the sight of a slightly limping Arthur calling his manservant every kind of idiot under the sun. It was a tirade that he'd kept up right until the two of them had stepped through the door.

At that point Arthur ceased his faked limp and sighed, going over to the table Gaius was sat at before speaking.

"Gaius, I just want to say sorry for what we did earlier. It was immature, and we could have told you what was going on in a much better way than we did."

Merlin smothered a chuckle.

"It _was_ funny though... ow!"

The warlock winced, as Arthur strode over to him and clipped him round the ear. Watching the two of them Gaius couldn't help but smile. It was likely that after getting over the amusement of startling him as they'd done, Arthur had worried if or not he'd offended him. Truth be told he himself found it funny in hindsight, and the magic-involving prank had proven that the prince was comfortable with the idea of spells being used around him.

Interrupting the minor argument that had just sprung up between the two, Gaius cleared his throat to get their attention.

"There's no need to apologise, sire, it was the sort of thing I've come to expect from Merlin." He reached into one of his pockets, looking for the armlets. "Here, I have something for you two. I got yours from your chamber earlier, sire, and the other is just one I had lying around."

He passed the armlets over, the pair looking a little puzzled. It was Arthur who spoke first.

"Gaius, what would you want with this? Why take it from my chambers only to give it back to me."

Merlin however wasn't so oblivious; he was peering at the simple brass band he'd been handed with great curiosity.

"Hey, did you enchant these? What do they do?"

Arthur twitched, looking sharply between the silver armlet and the man who'd just handed it to him.

"You cast magic on this? This belonged to my _mother_."

Gaius sighed.

"Which is why it's your favourite, and the only item you have that you could wear at all times without anyone thinking anything of it. As I recall, that was exactly what you used to do while you were younger. For you to take up the habit again now would not be seen as strange."

The prince calmed, relaxing before he blinked.

"Wait, you cast magic on these _yourself?_ I thought _Merlin_ was the only sorcerer in Camelot!"

The physician gave him a long look, before indicating they both should sit while he explained.

"I am indeed a sorcerer, or was before the purge, but I have also always been a close confidant of your father. After he declared the ban on magic and started persecuting those who used it, he offered me mercy in return for my swearing I would never use or consort with magic ever again. Naturally I agreed, and have remained working as Court Physician ever since." He sighed. "However I find myself thinking that now would be a good time for me to start using it again. I'm nowhere near as powerful as Merlin is, but I do have my uses. Each of those armlets will cause the other to react, should the wearers find themselves close to an instance of magical danger. Be it a spell, a creature, or a sorcerer; if one of you comes close to such and a threat is directed at you, then the armlet worn by the other will turn cold and alert them... I thought it would be a useful way for you to keep an eye out for each other."

The two young men glanced at each other in surprise, before both put their respective armlets on. Arthur then got to his feet, his expression showing his appreciation of the thought.

"Thank you, Gaius, this should be a big help." He glanced wryly at the warlock beside him. "Especially seeing as Merlin has a talent for getting himself into trouble." Merlin glared at him, Arthur just snorting in return. "Well, I'd best be off. Make sure you're not late in the morning, Merlin."

With that the prince left, leaving the elderly man and his ward sat at the table. As soon as the door was shut, Merlin turned to face his mentor, a sly smile slowly appearing on his face.

"Gai-us... So you snuck into Arthur's room and got that armlet, did you?"

The physician regarded him blandly, pushing a plate bearing a waiting sandwich towards him.

"I did. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Merlin's smile got wider as he shook his head.

"Nothing, except that I know it was kept in a _locked_ cupboard... And I _know_ it was locked because _I_ was the one that locked it this morning." Gaius remained silent, as Merlin began to chuckle. "_You broke into it!_ You went into Arthur's room and you used magic to _steal _it!"

Gaius gave him a long disapproving look.

"I'd have it that you don't tell Arthur that."

Merlin didn't reply, he was too busy laughing.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, I've decided that Gaius is going to play a bit more of an active role magic-wise in this fic, and those armlets give me something else I can use to twist the plots around a bit for the Season 3 episodes. If Arthur now knows Merlin is a sorcerer, it seems daft that Gaius wouldn't help out with a little bit of magic as well... Plus the idea of him using magic to break into and steal from Arthur's room was just too tempting to leave out XD**

**I may not update again this week, until after I've seen the preview for episode 3. If I can add more filler-type stuff I will, but I don't want to drag it out too far seeing as next week's updates will have to be filler as well if I'm going to follow along with season 3 as the episodes air.**

**On a side-note, the spells Gaius used I made up using an English-Gaelic dictionary (except for the first one, which Nymueh uses in Poisoned Chalice) The second one he used translates as 'shut the lock', and the one he used on the armlets roughly means 'The man tells the item, warn of magical danger to the other'. ****I know they won't be 100% correct, but what the hell, they sound good XD**


	5. Conspiring to Conceal 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Just to let everyone know, I've edited chapters 1- 4 to follow with what happened in Episode 2. Morgana is now still in Camelot, and didn't flee with Morgause when the siege failed. So you may want to re-read them to see what I've altered.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~()~**

**And I say again, I EDITED chapters 1- 4 so Morgana stays in Camelot. Just so you know why she's suddenly still about when originally I had her flee with Morgause.**

Chapter 5: Conspiring to Conceal ~Part 2~

Humming tunelessly to himself, dropping another small bundle of herbs, Merlin smiled to himself as he checked his spellbook for what he had to do next. He was sat at a table in Gaius' chambers, looking like he was attempting to make a remedy or something such. At least, that was what it would look like if anyone other than Gaius visited and saw him. No one in their right mind would believe that he was a sorcerer, cooking up a spell in _broad daylight_, and he was taking _full_ advantage of that.

Still humming, he dropped the next ingredient into the pot suspended over the burner, still smiling as the mixture roiled and changed colour just as the spellbook said it should do. He was almost done, all that was left were the final two ingredients and the incantation... and the unpleasant fact that, if he were going to make this spell sabotage-proof, _he_ was going to have to be vessel for it himself.

He was going to have to drink it...

He stopped his humming, eyeing up the last two ingredients. The morning after Gaius had given them the armlets, Morgana had collared him and threatened him, promising death to the man that to her knowledge at present was just an ordinary manservant. What she didn't know, and Merlin hadn't expected, was that the threat had caused Arthur's armlet to turn cold. He'd immediately come looking for Merlin, and when he'd finally caught up to him over an hour later he'd demanded an explanation as to what the 'danger' he'd been alerted to was.

It hadn't been pretty... Merlin had led him back to his chambers, locked the door, and cast a spell to stop anyone outside hearing Arthur's soon to occur explosion. The prince had been _horrified_ when he'd learnt that _Morgana_ was the one who had planted the spell to drive his father mad, and had been the one who took the Rowan Staff down into the crypts to raise the army of undead. It had taken Merlin half an hour to calm him to the point he could hold a conversation, and had then convinced him that trying to tell his father was pointless. Uther _doted_ on Morgana, and would _never_ believe she was a traitor. Instead the accusation would probably lead only to Merlin getting killed.

_That_ point had shut Arthur up, very quickly in fact. After that he'd instead asked what they were going to do about her, seeing as she was the one holding the proverbial axe over Merlin's head. The warlock had replied with nothing but a smile and a single odd request... Get him a few strands of Uther Pendragon's hair...

That hair was now laid on a cloth before him, along with a lock of hair trimmed from his _own_ head. He picked up the short grey strands first, gained by Arthur, plucked them from his father's head while the king had been drugged into deep sleep by another of Gaius' sleeping draughts. He grimaced a little before dropping them into the pot, followed immediately after by the longer black strands that were his.

"_Comhghuailli do sibh, ni a contiurt... An statseirbhiseach sibh feic in aice do mac, sibh muinin... Morgana focal cuir i gcoinne do e ta siad do sibh, ta se faic draiocht, ta se neamhchiontach..._"

Merlin almost held his breath, as he completed what was probably the longest and most complicated incantation he'd ever attempted. The spell wasn't a difficult one, it just took an inordinate amount of power and then required a vessel for it to keep going. Most sorcerers wouldn't have a chance of casting it, most wouldn't bother seeing as if they were strong enough to do so there was little that could threaten them. As for him, he was just praying that his own unusual magical strength and talent would make up for his serious lack of experience with this kind of thing.

The mixture continued to roil, churning even after he blew out the burner beneath the pot. He remained, eyes fixed on it, for several moments more, relief surging through him when he felt the instant and almost crushing blow of a wave of exhaustion hitting him... The result of a very large chunk of his energy migrating into the pot.

His legs buckled, forcing him to grab the table's edge in order to remain upright, while a thumping headache took up residence between his eyes. The mixture in the pot went still, instantly cold, and turned to a dark, almost black, green... It looked like pond sludge, and was about the same consistency... Oh dear lord he was still going to have to _drink_ it.

Merlin managed to drag a stool to his side, seating himself before eyeing the pot. There was nothing for it, he had to do it now or the enchantment would break. He picked the pot up, put the rim to his lips, and gulped down the mess inside it until only dregs remained...

He then fought the intense urge to vomit his hard work all over Gaius' floor.

Groaning silently to himself, as the spell worked its way through his innards, he remained sat on the stool swallowing sporadically. Maybe there was more reason to why most sorcerers capable of casting this didn't bother with it... Unless they were willing to trust someone _else _to be the vessel for it, _if_ they could convince someone, they would have to endure the sensation of their guts throwing a fit over what they'd been asked to deal with.

He sat there for more than an hour, as the nausea and weakness slowly disappeared. Don't get it wrong, he still felt like he'd been flattened by horse in a jousting tournament, but he was capable of getting up and sorting out Arthur's evening meal for him.

He got up, looking out the window to confirm by the darkening sky that it was indeed time to take Arthur's food to him. Merlin then walked reluctantly out of Gaius' chambers to go do so. He needed to tell Arthur that Morgana exposing him to Uther wouldn't be a problem any more. All they needed to do now was keep an eye on her and be ready to counter anything she tried.

It was nearly half an hour later that he arrived at Arthur's chambers, letting himself in and setting the tray he carried down onto the table. He then got just two words in greeting from the prince sat at the desk nearby.

"You're late..."

Merlin froze, letting out an exasperated sigh before glaring at his 'master'.

"Well _sorry_ for spending the hours you gave me off, to set up my insurance against your father one day giving the order to lop my head off... I spent the past hour trying not to be _sick_, and I still don't feel so great now. Thank you very much for asking."

Arthur blinked, getting to his feet and walking over.

"You did it?"

Merlin, flopping down into the chair opposite the one in which Arthur was now seating himself, nodded.

"Yeah, I was able to cast it, but to make it impossible to break it I had to make _myself_ the vessel for it. The only way to undo it is to kill me."

He helped himself to a cup of water, from the jug on the table, sipping from it while Arthur started to eat his food. The room remained silent for several minutes, until after swallowing his current mouthful, Arthur resumed his questions.

"So, what you did, it will prevent my father from suspecting you?"

Merlin regarded him blandly.

"I wouldn't say that... It won't do a _thing_ if I'm _caught_ using my powers, but if someone accuses me it will make him heavily inclined to picture me as the hapless idiot of a servant who is totally devoted to his son, to the point that said servant will throw himself at death to protect him. With that in mind, he'd shrug or laugh off any accusations as being stupid and without evidence. The _main_ target of it is Morgana, I _had_ to make sure he'll never believe her if she accuses me. To do that I had to focus most of it at making him disregard anything said by _her_."

Arthur set down his cutlery, his expression serious.

"Do you think she'll try to get you executed once Morgause has told her about who you are?"

"I don't doubt it..."

~(-)~

"Merlin is _Emrys?_"

The shocked denial in the woman's voice echoed through the wooded clearing, the refusal to believe remaining in her eyes as her blond-haired sister took her by the shoulders.

Morgause regarded Morgana calmly, her expression clearly serious despite the night's shadows obscuring much of it.

"He shattered the Rowan Staff without being anywhere near it, using the power derived from the ability to Mirror Life and Death. He is not to be underestimated, he already wields powers equal to those of a High Priest of the Old Religion. Even so, he is still young. It may be that his knowledge of the wider world of magic is limited, that he has simply come to have such rare powers purely because of who he is. If he is lacking in experience we will still be able to deal with him, we just have to find the right time and the right method."

Morgana stared at her, confused.

"You want to _wait?_ You want to leave him alive to keep learning, to keep digging himself deeper and deeper into Camelot. If we don't kill him soon we may never be able to, he'll waste no time. The longer he lives the bigger a threat he becomes."

Morgause gazed back at her, taking note of her sister's sly expression.

"You have a plan?"

The sly expression became a smile of pure malice.

"Indeed... Why kill one of our enemies myself, when I can get another of them to do it for me?"

~(-)~

Silence... total and complete silence... That was what greeted Morgana's words as she stood before those assembled in the council chamber of the citadel. No one breathed a word, or moved an inch, not even to look at the accused that stood there with an expression of shock on his face.

Merlin stood there, pretending to be utterly stunned to be accused of magic, while the knights and notables present all alternated between consternation and disbelief. Several stared at Merlin with expressions that said they considered the idea preposterous, that the young man who served their prince like a devoted and clumsy puppy could be a dangerous sorcerer.

Uther seemed to think so too, because he took one look between Morgana and Merlin and laughed.

"Morgana, really, this is absurd. I knew you disliked the boy, but I would never have thought you'd do something so petty as to accuse him of sorcery to get rid of him. He is a loyal and trusted servant to the crown, and has risked his life several times for my son. Besides..." Uther waved at hand at Merlin. "He's an idiot! He's one of the clumsiest servants in the castle, certainly no threat unless it's to injure himself. Even so he's proven his loyalty, enough that I find your accusations to be totally out of line."

Morgana was staring at him in shock, stunned beyond words that _Uther_, the man who doted on her every word, had just _laughed_ at her accusation of Merlin being a sorcerer, and considered it as being a misguided act of _dislike?_ She began to flush, most assuming her to be embarrassed, although she was actually infuriated. The members of the court who were assembled here were all beginning to chuckle as well, many of them going to Merlin and patting him on the shoulder to let him know he wasn't going to be arrested. Even _Arthur_ was giving her the strangest look, appearing to be torn between being angry at her and thinking the situation to be hilarious. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes, heading for the door.

"I've had enough of this. Merlin, come on! I've got archery practice to go to and _you_ still have to clean my armour. Get a move on."

He took Merlin by the shoulder and guided him towards the chamber door, others present also starting to leave. But just as the pair turned left outside the chamber to go on their way, Merlin sneaked a single glance at Morgana and projected his thoughts into her mind.

_You thought to kill me, before I became too entrenched to get rid off... I guess you underestimated me, Morgana, because I've been too deep for that for a while... Did you really think I'd let you keep the threat of Uther hanging over my head?_

Morgana remained stood there as he disappeared from sight, all others including Uther leaving the room... Frozen there, unable to move, she was utterly still as both fear and immeasurable hatred raged within.

Merlin was going to be a problem, and there was nothing _she_ could do about him!

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, I am so cruel to Merlin. For those of you interested in the spell he used, here's the translation. "Ally to you, not a danger... The servant you see beside your son, you trust... Morgana's word opposed to him is lies to you, he is nothing magic, he is innocent." Again, I tell you, I just whacked words into an English-Gaelic dictionary to make that thing, so the grammar is probably **_**totally**_** wrong, hehe. But still, it sounds good :D**


	6. First Request for Magic 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, time for my first original 'Episode' to be introduced. I've plotted a few sub-stories for me to pick from and fit in between the actual episodes, to let me flesh out the story and add new things besides. It also means I won't have to keep you waiting a week between new events :)**

**After all, it wouldn't be any fun if I just stuck COMPLETELY to the stuff that will be shown on TV, hehee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~()~**

Chapter 6: First Request for Magic ~Part 1~

The group of men were silent, creeping through the trees with crossbows and spears at the ready. All might have been serious, the knights possibly on a mission, were it not for the grins on several faces and the disgusted expression of the servant trailing at the back.

Merlin... _hated_... hunting trips.

Rolling his eyes as a hushed whisper from Arthur told him to hurry up, the warlock resigned himself to this. Trailing through the woods, trying not to trip over roots or step on twigs, was not his idea of a fun way to spend two days. But for muscle-brained types like Arthur and his knights this was all just _splendid_, so long as he, Merlin, didn't fall over something and scare away what they were trying to hunt.

Had he mentioned yet that he hated hunting trips?

Biting back a sigh, rolling his eyes once again as a quiet but still triumphant cry from the prince announced he'd just shot something, Merlin followed the royal forward and soon had yet another rabbit loaded onto his already burdened back... If they caught a deer and expected him to carry it, Arthur was going to be on the receiving end of an itching spell. Laughing at the prince trying not to scratch during council meetings and training would be perfect payback. And the beauty of it was there would be nothing he could do about it, he probably wouldn't even realise it was a spell. He'd probably just think he got stung or bitten by bugs while out hunting.

Merlin smothered the wicked grin that tried to form on his face, composing himself even while mentally he was chuckling at the idea. Maybe he should do it anyway, but no, he wasn't _that_ mean. He'd rather save it than use it for a random prank. Besides, watching Arthur trying not to scratch would distract him from keeping an eye on Morgana.

Merlin frowned a little, still following the prince and the knights through the trees. After her attempt to get him executed, everyone in the castle now interpreted her avoidance of him, and the glares she gave him when they did meet, as being due to the simple 'dislike' Uther had declared it was. Merlin knew the truth though, for behind her glares her eyes were pools of hate and fear. She may be a sorceress, but she had very little experience with her magic and was very limited in what she could do with it. Meanwhile he had a lifetime of basic usage behind him, almost three years of study regarding actual spells, and he was also _Emrys_. If she tried to make a direct attack on him, to kill him with a blade or such as she no doubt would love to do, she knew he would flatten her.

The frown became a small smile. Added to that was the fact that he'd shaken her, leaving her totally stunned that he could have taken so easily her one advantage over him. Uther was now totally blind to her accusations, and she knew it. She hadn't attempted to convince him since that day, the day she'd first tried to get him to kill the warlock she despised so much. He knew she knew he'd used magic to achieve it, but she had no way of knowing _what_ spell it was. Morgause would probably be able to guess, but even if she did it would be useless. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that, if he'd used a spell that required a vessel to keep it going, he would be the vessel himself. The only way to break the enchantment would be if he undid it of his own will, or if he were killed... And finding a way to kill him was the sisters' biggest problem.

He shook off those thoughts, shifting his concentration back to watching for danger among the trees. They might be close to Camelot, but that didn't mean he was going to assume it was safe. A monster could show up, or some other threat, so he needed to be ready to act just in case.

He let out a quiet snort. Arthur... That poor ignorant Arthur, was prowling ahead of him the same as every other hunting trip they'd been out on in the past. He was so used to Merlin being a minor annoyance tagging along that, even with knowing now what the servant was, he had gone straight into the habit of treating him like an idiot. He probably didn't even think about how puny his crossbow was in comparison to his manservant's powers. He might be able to take down a man in armour using it, but _Merlin_ could take down several, without lifting a finger, by just _staring_ at them. After all, people don't tend to get back up if you slam them into trees or rocks with excessive force.

Distracted by his musings, Merlin continued to amble along behind Arthur, not really paying attention until he put a foot into the burrow that the prince had just walked _around_. Two seconds later, after a yell of surprise, the warlock was face down on the ground with several sets of eyes all glaring at him.

Arthur scowled, annoyed.

"_Merlin!_ For heaven's sake, _watch_ where you're going!"

"Yes, sire..."

Resisting the urge to magically yank Arthur's feet out from under him, Merlin got back up as graciously as he could while still enduring a handful of dirty looks from some of the knights. Then, as they resumed searching their surroundings for something to shoot, he muttered several arcane words under his breath.

He might be holding off using this spell on _Arthur_, but that didn't apply to a few of his knights.

~(-)~

Raucous laughter spilled over from the other side of the campfire, some of the knights teasing the three who were swearing darkly while scratching at the itches that had risen up to plague them. Watching them, Merlin allowed himself a snort of amusement. He hadn't cast the spell that strongly, certainly the itching would be no worse than if the men had been bitten by fleas. Of course, being from Noble houses, chances are these men had almost never _encountered_ the insects. To see them complaining now just made them seem like wimps to the warlock. Back in Ealdor, during the worst parts of the year, not even the herbs used by the commoners to deter fleas would ward them off completely. Everyone just ignored them and got on with things, since worrying about itches didn't keep the farms running.

Considering it for a moment, and feeling a little bit of pity for them, Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered the counter spell. It would still take an hour or two for them to stop itching, but he wasn't going to be petty and drag it out all night. He'd gotten his little bit of payback for their stuck-up attitudes, and that was enough.

He sighed, picking at the bit of cooked rabbit skewered on the stick he held. Of course another of the downsides of being the _only_ servant here on this trip was that _he_ was expected to do all the dirty work. He'd had to skin the rabbits they'd caught today, setting them to cook around the campfire before then having to gut and clean up the boar that Arthur had brought down. Add to that that he'd gathered most of the firewood as well, while the prince and his fellow nobles had laughed and joked while drinking from the small supply of wine one of them had brought, and it was pretty obvious what another of the reasons he hated these trips was.

If it weren't for the fact that being Arthur's manservant was the only reason he could stay so close to him, making him easier to protect, Merlin would have packed in the job in less than a year and found something else. Being the personal servant to the Crown Prince did have its perks though, even if the bigheaded prince was also the main downside.

"Oi! Merlin! Go get some more firewood!"

Merlin slumped in bemusement, before slowly getting to his feet. Case and point, Arthur and his friends were enjoying joking around _far_ too much for any of _them_ to go look for firewood. Noooooo, just send the _servant_ to do it.

He grabbed a coil of rope from his pack and picked a burning stick from the edge of the fire, before trudging off into the twilight shadows. Waiting until he was out of sight of the camp, he put out said burning stick and made the embers on the end of it glow brightly instead. With its steady light to guide him, he began to meander about, annoyed glances of golden glowing eyes causing fallen dead branches to be flicked through the air to land in a neat pile nearby. Further working off his irritation, Merlin snapped those branches that were a bit long into two or three pieces, the satisfying crunch of splintering wood reaching his ears. All too soon he had a large stack of wood, and also a chunk of time he could use for himself without Arthur or the knights wondering where he was.

Tying his rope around his bundle of branches, he dragged them towards the nearby spring that had been the reason they'd camped where they had. The cool clean water that bubbled up from amid a tangle of rocks, to flow into a pool before trailing away as a stream through the trees, had provided a chance to freshen up as well as replenish their water supply. Two of the knights had actually gone so far as to go swimming, the nobles using this chance away from the eyes of the common folk as a chance to let loose and relax, without having to worry about what their casual action would do the reputations of their families.

Merlin smirked to himself at the thought. Now _there_ was one of the reasons he was glad he wasn't a noble. His family didn't have a reputation, and didn't want one. Sure Balinor, his father, had had a reputation, but no one but his mother, Gaius, and Arthur knew his relationship to him. Merlin was just a nobody, so he could be a stupid as he liked and no one would give a damn if it made him look daft. In fact, being viewed as an idiot was what had let him protect Arthur as well as he had. He just looked forward now to when the day came that he could come forward _officially_ as Camelot's Court Magician... The expressions on everyone's faces...

Chuckling, Merlin sat down by the side of the pool and started throwing small rocks into it, watching as the ripples spread across the surface darkened by the coming night. He'd have to head back soon, or Arthur was sure to send one of the knights looking for him. The last of the ripples reaching the pool's edge, the light from his glowing stick seemed to catch on something. Curious, Merlin crept over to the spot and crouched down, trying to see what might be there before reaching out with his empty hand. His fingertips were just about to brush the water when it went impossibly still, his eyes widening when an image flickered across the surface.

A campfire, but not the one belonging to the hunting party, surrounded by a dirty and unkempt group of men who were laughing while either shoving one another or sharpening their weapons. The image changed, becoming a view of the forest. It could have been anywhere, but for a strange configuration of two trees seeming to lean on a third in the twilight gloom.

Merlin flinched, his fingers touching the water and shattering the image. Scrambling backwards, he got to his feet and hurried with his wood back towards the camp, relighting the flame on his stick as he went. He could worry about the strange vision later, _after_ he was safely back with the group.

~(-)~

It was a very twitchy warlock who followed along behind the hunting party the next morning, his eyes searching the forest around him nervously as he stumbled around far more than he had the previous day. The knights were getting annoyed with him, and so was Arthur. They'd managed to catch _one_ rabbit in the space of two hours, and even then that was purely by luck... Merlin tripping over his own feet had startled the thing out of hiding.

Glancing back as his wayward servant, Arthur suppressed the urge to go and shake some sense into him. Something was clearly bothering him, but this wasn't exactly the best place to ask. If it were something to do with magic, there was no way Merlin could tell him in front of knights who were present. It was a stalemate; Merlin being twitchy was scaring off most of the game, but he couldn't find out what was _making_ him twitchy without risking getting the idiot executed.

He was beginning to wonder if knowing the truth about Merlin was as much an advantage as he'd thought it would be.

Biting back an insult, as Merlin stumbled yet again, the prince turned around and walked back to him, gripping him by the shoulder.

"Merlin, will you _please_ pay attention. Whatever is bothering you, worrying about it _isn't_ helping."

The warlock averted his gaze, before murmuring quietly.

"When was this area last patrolled?"

He got a flat look in reply, Arthur clearly not impressed.

"Why do you want to know?"

Still not looking at the prince, Merlin hesitated for a moment before finally looking him in the eye.

"I just wondered if there might be bandits or something... You can never be sure, right?"

Arthur looked like he would very much like to beat some sense into his servant.

"Merlin, stop being paranoid. We're too close to Camelot for there to be any bandits hanging around in the area. If there _were_ any they'd have been caught by now."

"...If you say so."

Arthur bit back a curse, before turning away in disgust and stalking through the trees with his finger on the latch of his crossbow. Seeing it, Merlin winced, inwardly cringing. He'd ticked Arthur off, by indirectly implying that Camelot's soldiers might not have done a proper job of patrolling part of the forest just a half-day's ride from the citadel. It was going to be a while before _this_ was forgotten.

Still cringing, he hurried to catch up with the hunting party, paying more attention now to where he was putting his feet. He still couldn't shake the feeling of dread in his gut, the churning feeling of his guts screaming 'danger'. Something wasn't right, definitely wasn't right, but he wasn't certain of it until something unnervingly familiar came into view before him.

Two trees that seemed to lean on a third, just to the side of the trail they were following...

The realisation was like a kick to his gut, his instinctive shout of warning barely having time to register with the hunting party before one of them dropped to the ground with a yell, an arrow protruding from his shoulder. Out of the undergrowth the mob of bandits surged, charging at the group only to meet swift retribution beneath the swords of the trained warriors, and in the middle of it all Arthur kept shooting glances at him while simultaneously fighting off one bearded man and cutting him down.

The fight was over quickly, the last few bandits trying to flee only to be chased down by the knights. Back at the trail, surveying the corpse-scattered scene, Arthur walked over to his servant and gave him a searching look.

"Merlin?" The warlock's uncertain expression, as well as his immediate fidgeting, was answer enough for now. Arthur sighed. "Explain, in my chambers, when we get back."

Merlin nodded, relieved.

"Yes, sire."

Then, raising his voice a little for the benefit of the knights who were making their way back through the trees, Arthur gave Merlin a single half-hearted pat on the shoulder.

"Nice work for once, Merlin... Maybe you're good for something after all." He turned away, not seeing the indignant scowl Merlin directed at his back, before signalling to the knights. "This hunting trip is over, we return to Camelot immediately. I need to have a word with the commander in charge of organising the patrols."

~(-)~

"So you're saying you saw the bandits the night before they attacked us?"

Arthur was regarding his servant incredulously, clearly having trouble believing what he was hearing. He'd reported the incident with the bandits to his father, before going and chewing out the commander in charge of patrols. He'd then made his way to his chambers with as much haste as he could risk without raising suspicion, only to get this unlikely explaination. As for Merlin, he was pacing back and forth near the fire, both of them keeping their voices low, even if Merlin's little silence spell meant no one outside could hear.

he warlock stopped pacing, facing the prince while clearly seeming a little uncertain of what happened himself.

"Sort of... When I went to get firewood I went and sat by the spring for a while. I was just messing around, throwing stones into the water, until I though I saw something glinting beneath the surface. When I got closer and leaned over the water, this image just formed on it." Arthur stared at him in silence, causing Merlin to wave his hands around in emphasis. "Look, I'm not making this up. It was a vision of those bandits sat around a campfire, and then the image changed to show that weird trio of trees by the trail where we were attacked, almost like I was being shown a landmark near where the bandits were camped. I can't really say how I did it, it just happened."

Arthur sat himself at his table, musing over what he'd just been told.

"Do you think you could learn to do it on purpose? Call up images in water to search for signs of possible danger around Camelot. At the very least it might give you a better way to keep an eye on Morgana."

He was no longer doubting Merlin's story, instead now putting the information to use. Merlin frowned a little bit to himself, unsure, before fidgeting.

"Umm, well I guess so. I've never really _tried_ to use scrying before, I've only ever done it by accident like back at the spring."

Arthur smiled, his expression satisfied.

"Then as your prince I am formally requesting that you pursue learning this, and use it for the sake of this kingdom."

Merlin nodded in acceptance, starting to feel more confident.

"Then I will do as you ask, sire... If I've been doing it by accident up until now, surely learning to do it on purpose can't be _that_ hard."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehehe, can anyone say 'famous last words' XD**


	7. First Request for Magic 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I pick on Merlin WAY too much... The thing is, it's so much FUN XD**

**Also... (Stares open mouthed in total shock) Over ONE HUNDRED people have put this on Story Alert! (Still staring) This fic is barely over a week old and its stats are already blowing all my other fics out of the water. It already has over 8000 hits! o.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~()~**

Chapter 7: First Request for Magic ~Part 2~

Merlin wanted to beat his head off a wall, _really_ wanted to, or was it just that he really wanted to beat _Arthur's_ head off a wall?

With an exaggerated sigh, hands pressed to his temples, he squinted into the bowl of water in front of him and tried once again to conjure up an image. Whose bright idea had it been, anyway? And why in heaven's name had he agreed to try it?

Sufficient to say, Merlin wasn't very good a scrying.

He sighed again, rubbing at strained eyes. He knew it made sense in principle, but _actually_ scrying for signs of danger in or near Camelot was turning out to be far harder than he'd expected... Or it could just be that he, Merlin, had assumed that because he was _Emrys,_ and had managed similar feats of learning before, he could learn to scry in a couple of days and be able to do it perfectly. Oh how _wrong_ he was.

He gave up, forehead thumping onto the table's surface. That was enough for today, or at least enough for this morning. He might try again later, but only if the encroaching migraine in his head decided to ease off by then.

Gaius walked into the room, taking note of Merlin sitting there with his face planted on the table. Raising an eyebrow he strolled over, setting himself down opposite.

"You know, if you're going to try learning that you should pick a better bowl... Wood isn't very stable for scrying, because in the hands of a novice it has a habit splitting images apart like the branches of a tree."

Merlin abruptly sat up and stared at him, his tone flat.

"The book never said that what the bowl was made of mattered."

The physician stared back, unfazed.

"Because as extensive as your book is on matters of enchantments and general sorcery, it only covers the _basics_ of scrying. You'd have to read a tome _specialising_ in it if you wanted to know in more detail. Now, the best things to use for scrying are crystals, natural pools, or basins carved from stone. However." He held up a finger, stopping Merlin who had been about to speak. "All of those require experience to use with any degree of control, otherwise the images raised within them will most likely be random and/or useless... I'll see if I can get you a suitable basin, made of brass, when I'm in town today. It's a very stable material for scrying, and has a good reflective quality; both are ideal for beginners."

Merlin went face down on the table again, mumbling into the grain of the wood.

"That's right, rub it in..."

Gaius directed a kindly smile at the visible back of his ward's head.

"Now now, don't take it like that, Merlin. You may be talented at magic, but that doesn't change that scrying is one of the most ephemeral skills one can attempt to learn. It takes either considerable power or considerable patience to master, depending on how strong a sorcerer is. Most who attempt it give up in disgust. That you are willing to keep trying though, shows you have the mindset to see this through."

Merlin sighed, sitting upright again and revealing the somewhat downtrodden expression on his face.

"More likely it's that Arthur wants me to learn this, so I can keep a closer eye on Morgana, and I don't want to have to tell him I failed. I don't want to disappoint him, not when this is the first time he's asked me to do magic for him. You see the significance, don't you Gaius? The _first time_... He's already been breaking the law by hiding that I have magic, but until now he's never broken it in _this_ way. I don't want to let him down."

Gaius reached across the table to him, patting him on the hand.

"And you won't. Just tell him the truth, and that it's proving harder than you thought. But even though it's not going as smoothly as you'd like, you'll keep working on it. He can hardly expect you to do more than that, you _are_ trying your best."

Merlin sighed again, before getting to his feet.

"I'd better get going. Mr 'I'm a prince so you have to find my socks for me' will be waking up soon, and I have to go get his breakfast." He paused, before giving Gaius a small smile. "Thanks, for believing in me. It helps."

Gaius smiled back, giving him a small nudge towards the door.

"Anytime, Merlin, anytime."

~(-)~

Leaning out of the way of other servants, ducking elbows as people suddenly turned, or sidestepping those heading for elsewhere in the castle bearing trays of food, Merlin made his way through the gauntlet that was the hallway leading to the kitchens. Seriously, Arthur called him clumsy, but did the prince even realise that his servant had to get his meals through this, intact, three times a day? He managed it, every time, except for the one occation he'd gotten his elbow jostled and had lost a bread roll. A quick crouch and grab had rescued it before it got stepped on, and a quick dusting off to be sure no bits of dirt clung to it had meant Arthur hadn't known the difference between it and the other one on his plate.

At times it became clear that Arthur truly was _oblivious_ about these things.

Passing through the big double doors of the kitchen, the heat and smells were like a slap in the face for the warlock. Still dodging around other servants, he quickly went to the stack of trays on a small side-table and grabbed one, before slipping past the line of other personal servants. This was one of his perks to being Arthur's manservant, he was allowed to cut ahead of everyone else except the personal servants of the king. With none of them here, he went straight to the cooks to requisition slices of ham, cheese, and three good-sized slices of bread. He also got his hands on a small jug of mild cider, just to sweeten Arthur up a bit before he told him about his 'progress' with the scrying.

Here's to hoping it worked.

Breakfast haul successfully collected, Merlin began the more difficult task of getting _out_ of the kitchens without getting accidentally knocked over or his tray knocked out of his hands. It was here and now that anyone would see the _only_ occasion he showed any grace of movement. He slipped around people, lifting balanced tray high over his head when the space he had available to get through was too small, gliding like a black cat through shadows until he reached the less crowded hallways beyond the one that led to the kitchen.

Reaching that safer passage, Merlin relaxed a little with a sigh and headed for the nearest set of stairs. Go up two flights, make a left, and then go up the practically abandoned stairway at the end of the hall. From there he would have an almost clear run between there and the wing where Arthur's chambers were, and people called him stupid? Hell, if he followed the path he'd been _told _to use when he'd first started the job it would take him twice as long, even though _this_ route was a greater distance. It was just that most of the servants never used this route to get to the areas where the nobles had their rooms, so Merlin almost never had to contend with getting past anyone.

All his nocturnal sneaking and law-against-magic breaking side trips had paid off... He probably knew this castle better than many who'd lived here all their lives.

Still smiling to himself at the thought, Merlin reached Arthur's chambers and eyed the door. Seeing as no one was around, he stared at the latch and twitched the tray-holding fingers of one hand, whispering.

"_Tospringe!_" The door opened with a satisfying click, Merlin turning round to push it open the rest of the way using his back, nudging it closed again with a foot before taking the tray of food to the table. His cheerful voice resounded through the room, as he then headed for the windows. "_Good_ morning, sire! Breakfast is served!"

He yanked the curtains open, spilling bright sunlight into the room and over Arthur's bed, the prince flinching and pulling a pillow over his head. A moment later he sat up, _throwing_ said pillow at Merlin who, after encountering this routine several times in the past, deftly caught it.

Arthur muttered to himself, getting out of bed and going behind the nearby screen where Merlin had set out shirt and breeches the night before. To the counterpoint of his getting dressed, Merlin was stirring up the embers in the hearth and adding a few more pieces of wood, he could hear the warlock moving around, probably meandering since until he'd had his breakfast, the servant wouldn't do much else for him.

Arthur, now suitable clothed, looked around the area behind the screen for one last item required.

"Hey, Merlin, where are my s..."

A black-haired head poked around the screen's edge, Merlin grinning and he offered to the prince the pair of socks he plucked off the stool right _next to_ the screen.

"Here they are!"

The prince frowned a little as he accepted them, Merlin disappearing from sight again while he pulled them on. If he were working for any other noble in the castle, Merlin's behaviour would have gotten him fired long ago. But in his case, Arthur couldn't help but admit he'd prefer the warlock's sarcastic and cheerfully helpful quips to the subservient _blandness_ of the rest of the castle staff, barring Gwen that is. Gwen would speak her mind from time-to-time, although she always apologised for doing so if it had involved insulting or berating him. As for Merlin, he almost _never_ apologised, and just as well... His smart-assed comments were what kept his, Arthur's, feet planted firmly on the ground of reality.

Arthur cleared his throat a little... And knowing deep down that the warlock could also very likely _obliterate _him with a single spell, helped as well. He may not have much idea of what Merlin's full range of abilities were, but if he'd been able to scare Morgause then he clearly wasn't to be taken lightly. And this was talking about a young man who _willingly_ worked as a servant, and put up with being given some of the worst chores when the prince was annoyed with him, when it came down to it that said prince couldn't _force_ him to do anything if he didn't want to. Heh, Merlin had even endured being put in the stocks several times to cover for him, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables as a result.

Arthur shook his head. He really needed to stop thinking about things like this... It was all so _terribly humbling_, not that he would admit it to Merlin.

He sat at the table, noting the simple but otherwise good breakfast Merlin had brought him. He remembered complaining about similar offerings in the past, back before he'd learnt not to take the food he was given for granted. Bread, cheese, _and_ ham... It might have seemed meagre to most of the nobility, but for many commoners, to have more than watery porridge or rough, hard bread was but a dream.

He picked up one of the pieces of bread, loading ham and cheese onto it before folding it in half. He lifted it to his mouth, but hesitated before taking a bite... Damn those humbling thoughts again. This was steadily turning into a bad habit that he both did and didn't want to kick. It was distracting to keep looking at things from the perspective of a commoner, but at the same time he didn't want to distance himself from doing that. It was a lesson he'd learnt from Merlin, Gwen, and Gaius... To be a true and just king, you needed to understand your people.

Arthur sighed, reaching for the cup beside his plate. He could muse about it more later, for now he had to deal with being a prince. The responsibilities of a king were not his yet, and he wasn't sure he was ready for them either. He'd just keep biding his time, softening the blows of his father's prejudiced attitudes as best he could. That was all he could do.

The cup was lifted from the table, Arthur sipping from it before stopping in surprise and looking into it with a puzzled frown. Merlin had brought him _cider?_ The warlock _never_ did that, not since declaring that he 'didn't want to dull his lord's reflexes before he went to swing sharp, heavy objects with his knights'. He lifted the cup to his nose, sniffing. It was only _mild_ cider, certainly not strong enough to make him drunk unless he drank about gallon of it, but it was still alcoholic. What in heavens name had prompted Merlin to serve it to him?

He stiffened, slowly turning his head to look for the warlock. Merlin was by the far window, prodding at the frame while trying to appear as if he were simply waiting for the prince to finish eating... Arthur didn't buy it one bit.

He let the cup hang from the loose grip of his fingertips, swinging it idly while speaking in knowing tone.

"Mer-lin... What are you trying to hide?"

The warlock flinched, looking at him and grimacing nervously.

"Um... nothing."

"Merlin..."

They stared at each other, unmoving, for the better part of a minute before the servant caved in. He knew Arthur wasn't going to let it drop until he'd told him.

"It's about the... well, you know... It's been pretty... bad..."

Arthur, realising as to what Merlin was talking about, sat up straight.

"You've not been able to do it?"

Merlin grimaced again.

"Well, not yet... Apparently, according to what Gaius told me this morning, I picked one of the _worst_ bowls I could to learn with." He sighed. "He's going to get me a better one, made of brass, from town today... A good stable material for it, brass, it has good reflective quality too... _Ideal_ for beginners." He turned and faced the wall beside the window, thumping his head on the stone several times before grumbling into its plastered surface. "I've spent _three days_ giving myself migraines for nothing. Hopefully I'll more luck with the new one."

The prince just stared at him, unable to help feeling disappointed, but Merlin's frustration was clear enough to make him feel a bit sorry for him... Well, almost.

Arthur put down his cup, a slow taunting smile forming on his face.

"Well I guess it's what I should have expected. After all, you _are_ just a _beginner_."

Merlin turned sharply to look at him, indignant, while the prince just gazed back and chuckled. It lasted for several seconds, until eventually Merlin shook his head and rolled his eyes, letting out his retort.

"I may be a beginner, but I know I'll get better at it... But you, you will always be a _prat_."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: One more part of this 'episode' to go. I'll be posting it on Friday.**


	8. First Request for Magic 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Thanks for all the great feedback guys! And, on a side note, if you guys would like to check out some of my Original Work, I have the first chapter of book one of the trilogy I'm writing posted on my website, along with character info, a world map, and info on other stuff I'm planning to write. It can be accessed via the 'homepage' link at the top of my profile, so if you guys would like to read it and give me some feedback in the guest book, it would be much appreciated as it could hopefully help me get the book published :)**

**And yeah, I know I said I would post this on Friday, but I already had it done so figured I might as well post it today. The next update will be after Episode 3 airs :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 7: First Request for Magic ~Part 3~

Note to self... Don't call Arthur a 'prat' when you've just had to tell him you're failing miserably at something he asked you to do for him...

Merlin blew a stray strand of black hair out of his eyes, unable to use his hands since to do so would likely lead to him smearing horse dung on his face. Well, ok, it wasn't that he'd called him a _prat_ that had earned this... It was more likely the fact that, in an attempt to conjure water to give the prince in place of the cider, he'd accidentally _doused _him with it instead of pouring it into his cup.

Maybe he should have practiced that spell a bit more before attempting it in front of Arthur... After all, he'd only looked it up as a possible way to fill his scrying dish in emergencies, and hadn't actually tried casting it yet.

Sighing in resignation, Merlin hefted another pitch-forkful of manure into the wheelbarrow by the stable door. He wasn't going to gripe, he'd earned it _this_ time fair and square. It served him right for trying to show off in front of Arthur, when common sense would have been for him to go to the cistern on the ground floor instead.

Another clod of manure sailed into the wheelbarrow, as the warlock finished clearing the first of _six_ stalls he had to muck out...

~(-)~

The town was as busy as always; stall owners hawking their wares in loud voices, passers by either ignoring them or stopping to take a look. Surrounding the citadel on two sides, the scarred buildings of the town, and the signs of past fires, were testament to it having taken the brunt of the attack a few weeks previous. Repairs had been made, businesses had been rebuilt, and those who had died had been buried. It was a familiar story, and one that had happened far too often. Looking around at the people here, Gaius could see the shadows of grief and pain behind the eyes of almost everyone he passed. Camelot and its people had paid dearly over the years since the ban on magic was instated, and they were still paying. Innocents had been slain along with the guilty, and those who used magic to help and heal had been persecuted as relentlessly as small minority who used it to harm.

Gaius' expression remained impassive, showing no sign of his internal turmoil. It was a talent he'd developed over the years, years spend turning a blind eye to the suffering of the magical community. He did not blame them that the survivors considered him a traitor, and he only hoped that by concealing and guiding Merlin, Emrys, he could one day redeem himself in their eyes. He had stood by doing nothing for long enough. It was time that Gaius the Sorcerer broke free of the chains of his prior cowardice, and started doing what he should have been doing from the start. He would advise and help Merlin in his studies of magic, and would also make time to ensure that Arthur learnt the truth about the Old Religion. It was an audacious idea to say the least, especially considering it would have to be done right under Uther's nose, but the risk was worth the reward. A powerful warlock, to defend the kingdom, and a future king who would understand _all_ of those under his rule, magical and non-magical alike.

Still absorbed in his musings, he entered the premises of Camelot's best apothecary. The air within was redolent of the many herbs and extracts that were sold here, an ambience of considerably familiarity for any practitioner of medicine... and also for practitioners of less noble deeds as well. Perusing the contents of the shelves, Gaius gave a small nod of acknowledgement to the owner. They both knew each other well, and the owner owed much to the patronage of the Court Physician. All of Gaius' medicines were made from materials from this shop, his purchases paid for from the treasury as part of the king's 'consideration' for his people. They paid taxes, taxes that in turn paid for all of what Gaius needed to make that which was needed to treat their illnesses and maladies. It might have seemed a true gesture of kindness from Uther, if not for the fact that excepting more serious ailments and injuries, such as plague or battle wounds, few but the castle staff could expect to receive treatment from the physician.

It was just one of the proofs of the inequity of the system, which in turn was perpetuated by Uther's belief that the nobility were far more important than the common folk who fed and paid for them. In short Gaius found the situation deplorable, not that he could say so to Uther.

Selecting several jars, Gaius cast aside those thoughts and took the containers to the counter, asking for specific amounts of what each held. He'd been running low on several things lately... not least a number of herbs he'd been using to lay glamouries around his workroom. He allowed himself a small smile, quickly smoothed away, at the thought. Not even _Merlin_ had noticed the discrete little charms his mentor had been using. While _Uther_ may be enchanted so as to not suspect the boy of ever being a sorcerer, he himself did not have that spell's protection. Instead he'd been investing in defending _himself_ so that Merlin wouldn't have to, creating glamouries that would lull all who entered his chambers into believing that magic couldn't possibly be concealed there. By virtue of his room being at the rear of those chambers, Merlin would be protected as well, but Gaius wasn't afraid to admit that in this case the spells were mainly insurance for himself. If he were going to resume using magic on a regular basis, he couldn't risk anything being seen that would cause Uther to mistrust him. It had happened before, he didn't want it happening again, and he needed his rooms to become the place where both Merlin and Arthur could learn that which he had to offer them.

Materials collected, and an delivery order placed for the heavier or less urgent items such as oils and certain other herbs, he accepted the bill he would give to the treasury so the shopkeeper would be paid before leaving the shop. There was nothing else in particular he needed to get today, just the bowl for Merlin. However, there was no guarantee that the metal-smith who dealt in pots and such would have anything suitable. He would just have to go and look, and hope that there was.

Bag of spell-destined leaves and powders in hand, Gaius made this way through the streets towards the district where the blacksmiths had their workshops. It always made him hesitate to come here, the thoughts that accompanied seeing what had once been the workshop of Gwen's father, Tom. That poor man was just another of Uther's innocent victims, and that the king had admitted to being wrong to have him killed was little comfort to Gwen. She was a remarkable woman to have not given into hate, when to do so would have been all too easy. She had instead remained strong, and unknowingly taught Merlin an important lesson in doing so.

He turned away from the workshop, proceeding along the narrow street to a smaller one further down. Not all smiths were cut out for making swords and other weapons, and those who were not generally dealt with the items more commonly needed by the people. The shop in question that he was heading for was one such, the smith well known for making pots and containers from more than just iron. He also worked in pewter, brass, and bronze, and while the lattermost of those was beyond the means of most commoners, brass and pewter were popular among those wanting to appear a bit more well off.

He entered the shop, the owner seeming a little surprised to see the Court Physician coming through his doors. Before the man could speak, Gaius gave him a nod and gestured to the shelves of wares.

"I need a broad, shallow dish made of brass, with a wide, flat base. I'm trying to make a new liniment and brass won't react to the ingredients I'm using, but I'm afraid the bowl I have a present is too small for me to work properly. I was hoping you might have something suitable, rather than me having to commission the piece with..."

He let his sentence fade out, the thinly veiled implication that his business would go to the current smith 'appointed to the crown' being enough to spur this one into movement. He ushered Gaius over to where his brassware was displayed, before helpfully lifting down everything he had that was similar to Gaius' description.

Soon there were no fewer than twenty brass bowls arrayed on one of the smith's tables, the smith regarding the physician hopefully.

"Do any of these fit your requirements?"

Gaius began to look through them, picking some of them up before putting them back with a small shake of his head. Some were too deep, others too _big_. Merlin wouldn't need anything _massive_ to scry with, but at the same time some of the bowls on offer were too small as well. After working his way through and inspecting them for a few minutes, the smith becoming more anxious by the second, Gaius hesitated for a moment as he spotted what might well be what he was looking for.

He picked the dish up, turning it over in his hands. Ten inches across, two inches deep, with the sides gently curving in to meet a flat base eight inches wide. The metal was thin, expertly turned, meaning the basin wouldn't be overly heavy and certainly light enough that Merlin could take it with him when he accompanied Arthur on his travels.

He allowed himself an inward smile. It was also plain enough to pass perfectly as something a servant might bring as a washbasin for his master, and certainly it wouldn't be seen as odd for the _prince's_ personal servant to 'thoughtfully' being along with him.

Gaius turned to face the smith, holding out the bowl.

"This will do nicely. How much is it?"

The smith hastily lifted the bowl from Gaius' hand, indicating the physician follow him as he went to wrap it in a piece of cloth to stop it getting scratched on its way to its new home. He might have seemed a little surprised that Gaius paid for it with coins from the modest supply he had in his pocket, but he wasn't going to question it either. Money was money, and it could well be that Gaius didn't want to draw attention to the fact that he hadn't gone to the 'appointed' smith for this in case it caused insult... _This_ smith didn't want to draw possible unwanted attention from Uther _either_.

The wrapped basin now in the bag with the herbs, Gaius made his way back to the castle. The bowl might have been perfect, but he still wanted to 'clean it up' a bit first.

~(-)~

He _hated_ mucking out the stables... _Hated_... Almost as much as he disliked bathing in the 'bathhouse' belonging to the castle servants.

Merlin scrubbed at himself as quickly as he could, trying to eradicate the smell of manure as fast as the tub of tepid water and hard soap would allow him. The 'bathhouse' was a pair pf small rooms adjacent to the laundry, one for men and one for women, where some of the cloudy used water from the laundry was tipped into the odd assortment of wooden tubs kept there. It was the place most servants went to clean themselves up, or at least those servants who lived in the castle. Their rooms were always tiny, with no hearth, so a bath in private was an unattainable luxury. But for Merlin, who usually took the option of carrying water to Gaius' rooms and heating it for a bath there, to sit in this room with several other servants was rather discomforting.

He also knew though that Gaius would prefer he not come back to his chambers stinking like a sty.

Biting back the curses he wanted to mutter under his breath, Merlin continued to scrub himself down before dunking his clothes in after he was done to get the worst of the muck off them. If it had only been a little he wouldn't have bothered, but he'd slipped coming out of the last of his assigned stalls and landed in the gutter outside it...

He started to wring the water out of his breeches and shirt, getting every last drop out that he could before pulling the garments on. It was just as well he knew the castle as well as he did, he could avoid the embarrassment of being seen in wet clothes by taking the scenic route, before going to get Arthur's dinner.

He slipped out of the room, the handful of other servants in there not giving him a second glance. He then hurried to Gaius' chambers, finding them empty of the man as he darted to his room at the back to change into something dry.

He paused before he left, looking around the larger room, wondering as he had a number of times lately if there were something _different_ about it. Unable to pin it down, he shook his head and left. If he didn't get a move on he would be late delivering Arthur's dinner, and he didn't want to earn _another _round in the stables after he'd just gone to the trouble of making himself presentable after the last one.

~(-)~

The physician entered his rooms, noting as he did so the faint trail of water droplets between the door and the small room at the back. Curious as to the source, he set his bag on one of the tables and went to look, discovering a set of shirt and breeches that were wet and, while they had been given a rough cleaning, still had a hint of the smell of manure about them.

It seemed that after delivering Arthur his breakfast, Merlin had done something to earn a shift mucking out the stables.

Shaking his head with just a hint of amusement, Gaius returned to his bag and proceeded to empty it of its contents. The herbs went into the appropriate jars, before he gathered others and a small piece of beeswax and returned to the table. Taking a pot of water and hanging it over the fire, he stirred up the embers with an iron poker and added more wood. Into it he tipped a small amount of agrimony and anise, leaving them to steep in the warming water while he then placed the wax in a shallow dish over a burner. To this he added hemp and a small amount of oil, before stirring it with a willow rod taken from a pot of sticks he used to mix his medicines.

Once the wax and oil were blended, he blew out the burner and retrieved the now nearly hot water from the fire. Setting the pot on the table, he soaked a cloth in the herb-scented water and used it to begin cleaning the brass basin. Agrimony, to cleanse the aura and the bowl, and ward it from being the target of disruptive hexes, and anise for protection and purification, to consecrate it for magic. The hemp he'd added to the wax would prepare the bowl to aid in visions and meditation, and the use of willow to stir it would add to that and to the protection offered by the anise.

Gaius worked slowly and carefully, making sure that every inch of the bowl's surface had been tended while at the same time making sure not to remove the dull patina it had developed while sitting on the shelf at the smith's. He didn't want it to look _too_ bright or _too_ new, far better for it to look a little worn... It would be more easily shrugged aside as just a washbasin.

He smiled to himself, remembering when he had done this for himself back in his youth. He'd gone to such care and effort to begin his studies of scrying, only to learn all too quickly that it had been a waste of time. Now he was going to the same lengths for Merlin, not that he would tell the boy. No, to do so would make Merlin feel even more pressured to succeed, and likely inhibit his learning instead of help it.

He set the bowl down on the table, the faint shine of the waxing just discernable over the dull yellow surface. He doubted Merlin would notice, and the residue of wax would be worn away by handling before long. By the time the effects of the cleansing had faded, Merlin would hopefully be proficient enough at scrying that he would no longer need them, but for now at least he would have that small measure of help.

Clearing away his materials, putting the remaining wax in a jar in case he might need it again, Gaius set about spending the afternoon mixing remedies, until the darkening sky outside indicated Merlin would be back soon. He set the small pot of stew, which had been sent up from the kitchens, to heat over the fire. He cooked for himself when it came to breakfast, but it was always easier to have something sent up for the later meals in the day. He was a physician after all, and a good portion of his days were spent on that work.

He lit his lamps, and then spooned his share of the stew into a wooden bowl, albeit not the one Merlin had been trying to scry with this morning. He then sat himself at his now cleared table and began to eat, and was barely halfway through when the aforementioned warlock trudged in through the door.

He saw Gaius' indication of the pot near the fire, and went to help himself to the contents before sitting down opposite him. About to take his first mouthful, he noticed the brass dish set at the end of the table.

"Is that for me?"

Gaius nodded, swallowing his current mouthful before he spoke.

"You should have more luck with that, although don't expect anything too spectacular. Until you start to master the art of scrying, you will spend most of the time seeing things of no use whatsoever. Even _with_ that bowl, you will need to do a lot of practice."

Merlin gave him a long look, a little put out.

"Don't you have any faith in me?"

Gaius regarded him flatly.

"I do, but at the same time I remember when _I_ attempted to learn it. I had absolutely no talent for it whatsoever, and in the end stopped studying it. The most I ever managed to raise images of were myself, my rooms, and the one time when I managed to call up the view from my window... All of which were things I could see _without_ magic and without moving from where I was sat. Hence, why I gave up."

Merlin stared at him for a moment, before impulsively getting up and tipping some water from the jug on the table into the basin. He stood over it, looking into it before muttering and gesturing at the water.

"_Uisce scail, eiriu do mo amharc_."

He continued to look into it, his expression slowly turning incredulous.

Gaius raised an eyebrow, knowing that by Merlin's expression he'd gotten an image right away... Just not a very useful one.

"So, do you see anything?"

Merlin, still looking into the bowl, muttered in disgust.

"...A drunk... walking through town... and falling over..."

Gaius couldn't help it, his attempts not to smile failing miserably.

"Like I said, practice."

Merlin groaned when he saw the physician's grin, before sitting down again and eating his food. Learning to get this right was going to be a headache he just _knew_ it.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, and there you go. That's the end of this 'sub-episode', but rest assured that Merlin's learning to use scrying will continue throughout the story in both actual episode chapters and sub-ep chapters alike. He will master it **_**eventually**_**, but I'm not going to go easy on him XD**

**As for the spell he used to call up the image, he said "Water reflection, show to my gaze", and I'll say again that if you'd like to see the teaser chapter of my first novel, you can find it on my website via the homepage link on my FFnet profile. As for this, the next chapter will be posted after I've seen episode 3 this saturday (Is looking forward to having fun writing about the goblin, hehe) Happy reading :D**


	9. Goblin's Gold 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Is dying of laughter) Ok, I'm SOOOOOO going to enjoy doing this one XD**

**Also, the name of the book... I listened to that line for about TEN times and I **_**still **_**couldn't figure out exactly what Merlin was saying... I had to read it off the book, and even then I'm not sure it's right because the writing has dirt over it on that word (sighs) Merlin really needs to learn not to mumble lol.**

**Also also, I couldn't figure out exactly what Merlin said to unlock the box and to yank down Arthur's bed-curtains, so I just made some spells up that hopefully sound similar. I'll check the subtitles later to get the real ones and fix it then, but for now I didn't want to mess around and delay the chapter because of it.**

**Also also also... Why is everyone so obsessed with MerlinxMorgana? O.o; I know it's in the legends, but I'm trying to stay as true to the **_**series**_** as I can with this fic. So, sorry to disappoint, but unless the show's writers put MerlinxMorgana into it, it won't be appearing in this fic. So please don't keep asking... (sighs in resignation)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 9: Goblin's Gold ~Part 1~

Entering the musty and dust coated chamber, Merlin walked towards the master of this maze of bookshelf-formed passages and alcoves clutching tightly a scrap of parchment. He didn't come here often, only if Gaius asked him to get something or that one time he'd forged a Seal of Nobility... But this time it was the once again the former of those reasons that brought him here. Geoffrey of Monmouth may have been old, but his way of eyeing you as you perused the records was enough to make even those with legitimate reasons feel nervous. Hopefully this time the warlock wouldn't have to, and Geoffrey could tell him where the book he was sent for was.

Reaching the desk, Merlin waited as the man flipped through the sheets of parchment he held. Waited and waited, until finally he seemed done and addressed the servant before him.

"Yes?"

Merlin stared back at him for a moment, before hesitating with a nervous grin and replying.

"Yes... Gaius asked me to fetch a book for him." He looked at the piece of paper he held. "The um, Bestiari of Eluilym of Cambria"

Geoffrey raised his eyebrows in recognition, before shaking his head.

"The bestiary? I've not seen that for many years. It'll be somewhere in the east wing. I've no idea where."

Merlin's face fell in disappointment. He was going to have to search the shelves after all... Although, at least far enough away from the Keeper of Records that he wouldn't have to worry about being stared at. He turned to the right, starting to walk away until he was stopped by Geoffrey, changing direction to go left after the man pointed out that east was the other way.

Merlin hurried past him, a little embarrassed, before striding away into the maze. Well, it wasn't really a maze, but it was easy enough to get lost if you weren't paying attention. If it weren't for the fact that the blocks of shelves were of all different styles and colours, with increasing cloaks of cobwebs the further you got from the entrance, there wouldn't be any real 'landmarks' at all.

After arriving at the section marked East Wing, Merlin began to look around. If the book really hadn't been seen in years, then it was probably on one of the dustiest shelves he could find. Trying not to stir up the aforementioned dust and sneeze, the warlock looked in every alcove that fit that description until _finally_ he spotted what he was looking for.

The Bestiari of Eluilym of Cambria... and it was right on the _top_ of the bookshelf.

Merlin stared up at it, far from impressed.

"...Great..."

He walked up to the bookcase, trying to reach the book by jumping before deciding he was going to have to climb. Here's to hoping Geoffrey didn't come while he was doing that, he'd be scalped if the man caught him. Getting a grip on one shelf, Merlin lifted his foot to place it on a lower section, only for that section to swivel downwards the moment he put his weight on it.

His expression was one of surprise, as the entire bookcase turned around. When it stopped he found himself in a hidden chamber, as crammed with shelves of oddments and statuary that it looked like some kind of cobweb-covered bazaar.

Cautiously, Merlin started to look around, curious despite his previous track record with places like this. He couldn't help it; common sense rarely entered his head when he found something strange and potentially interesting. Within moments he'd spotted a large and ornate book lying on one of the shelves, approaching it before picking up and opening the tome. The moment he saw the writing on one of the pages he knew what it was. It was a book of _spells_, one that had by virtue of being in this room escaped being burned after the start of the Purge.

He might have examined it further, delighting in the possibility of it containing spells his own book did not, had he not heard a muffled exclamation from somewhere inside the forgotten room. He set the book back on the shelf, looking around as the noise came again, before moving an inadvertently kicking a box shaped like an octagonal cylinder that lay on its side on the floor.

The box rocked a little, banging coming from within it, before a rough voice said very clearly 'Oi!'

Staring at it in puzzlement, Merlin crouched down to take a closer look, whatever was inside complaining with grunts and grumbles as he turned the surprisingly heavy container up onto its end. The top was held closed by a leather strap, one that was held in place by the rather large lock it was attached to. Once again common sense didn't make an appearance, as the warlock eyed the lock and immediately decided to open it with a whispered spell.

"_Ar oscailt..._"

The lock immediately popped open, the strap falling away, and taking hold of the lid Merlin cautiously lifted it up to see what was inside. Leaning over it, gazing into the lead-lined interior, he then jumped back in shock as something leapt out of it to perch on the rim.

It was green, had tattoos, and large pointed ears, and it grinned at him sharp pointy teeth.

"Boo!" Merlin just stared at it, until spoke again. "So are you going to say something, or shall I?"

It was with a tone of utter surprise that the warlock replied, and it wasn't the most intelligent answer either.

"You... you can speak?"

"You're a sharp one, aren't ya?" The creature began to stretch, joints clicking as each limb was worked. "Oh, I can't tell you how good it feels to do that... and that... and _this!_" Merlin continued to stare at it, not sure what to make of this bizarre... thing. He tried to hush it when he realised Geoffrey might hear it, but was rudely overridden. "I have been squished and swashed inside that box for more than _fifty years_... Time to have some fun!"

It jumped from the box to one of the shelves, and started throwing things at Merlin, totally ignoring him as he told it to stop it and be quiet.

"Stop it, or you're going to get us both into serious trouble."

Still ignoring him, it then slowly and deliberately pushed a vase off onto the floor, watching as it smashed.

"Oh dear, what a shame, never mind."

What little patience Merlin had left was out of the window, as he regarded the thing with growing frustration.

"Right, that's it, you are going _back_ in that box while I... work out what to do with you."

It stared at him looking downhearted, lip trembling as it sighed.

"Oh, alright... If I really must..." It jumped down and headed over to the box, climbing up onto it to stand on its rim. The moment Merlin moved forward in anticipation of closing the thing inside, it jumped into the air and landed on his head. "Ha ha! Fooled you!"

It then disappeared amongst the shelves, while he demanded sharply.

"_Stop_ messing around!"

Once again being ignored, he started to look for it, finding it rummaging through a box of bits and pieces and tossing them aside when they didn't seem to fit what it was searching for. He grabbed an old piece of cloth that was lying nearby, slowly advanced on the creature dodging as one thrown article almost hit him, before throwing the cloth over it and trying to wrestle it back to the box.

Then... all of a sudden... the wriggling mass beneath the cloth seemed to vanish.

Merlin blinked, lifting it and starting to look through its folds in confusion. Where on earth had the creature gone? He got his answer a moment later when a glittering golden ball of light, that sounded suspiciously like the creature imitating a bee, shot from among the creases and flew out of the chamber through a tiny gap.

Merlin gaped in horror, hurriedly exiting the chamber using the bookcase before searching the alcove outside only to get a book thrown at the back of his head. Turning and looking up, he found the creature on the top of the bookcase that was the hidden door, and it proceeded to unload the contents of the top shelf by throwing them at the warlock. Luckily for him it knocked down the book he'd been sent for... not so luckily the creature then decided it had had enough and it took off and disappeared.

Merlin hurried out of the Hall of Records, well, hurried except for when passing Geoffrey of Monmouth, searching for the creature while at the same time making sure not to draw attention to himself. It didn't take him long to find it thanks to a trail of destruction outside of Arthur's chambers, and it was with horrified denial that the warlock entered them to find them ransacked and the creature still throwing things around... and from it's monologue it wasn't entirely happy that it couldn't find what it was looking for.

The monologue had been coming from under the bed, but when he knelt down to look under it the most unwelcome thing he could imagine happened.

"Merlin... I hope for your sake you have a good explanation for this..."

Merlin turned and looked up at Arthur, wishing beyond wishing that the damned prat could have picked _any_ other time than this one to show up. Quickly thinking, as improbable as that might sound, Merlin got up and came up with an excuse... if a rather lame one.

"I... I do have an explanation." Arthur stared at him flatly, Merlin now giving him his trademark innocent grin. "I'm spring cleaning."

Arthur was still staring.

"It isn't spring... and it certainly isn't _clean_."

Merlin's grin widened, as he laughed a little.

"That's because I've only just started." The chamber door creaked open a little, Merlin catching a glimpse of green fleeing through it, before he continued dissembling to Arthur. "Y-you just wait until I'm finished, you'll be able to eat your dinner off the floor... Not that you'd want to..."

There was a crash outside, Arthur turning to look.

"What was that?"

Merlin slipped past him, hurrying out the door.

"Then why don't I go and see, while you stay here and make yourself comfortable."

And then he was gone, leaving Arthur wondering what the hell had gotten into him.

~(-)~

Merlin stood at Gaius' shoulder, as the physician poured through one of his books in search of what the creature was. The warlock had arrived at his chambers in a flustered state, having chased the creature out of Morgana's room but not before it had thrown a good proportion of her jewellery on the floor. He'd been in the process of picking it up when Gwen had come in, leaving him in a rather compromising situation.

Lucky for him that Gwen _knew_ he wasn't the kind to steal things... Lucky for him it hadn't been _Morgana_ who came through the door.

Back to the matter at hand, though, Gaius turned a few more pages until Merlin stopped him and pointed at a picture of the creature he'd seen.

"That's it!"

Gaius frowned, he didn't look pleased.

"It seems you've unleashed a _goblin_."

Gaius was now regarding him seriously, Merlin becoming uncomfortable.

"I know that face... It's not good is it."

The physician nodded.

"Goblins are the most mischievous of creatures. Mischievous and _dangerous_."

Merlin frowned, not convinced.

"It didn't seem dangerous."

Gaius' expression became stern.

"Believe me, Merlin, goblins will stop at nothing to get at that which they value above all others... Gold."

He might have said something else, but for Arthur suddenly striding into the room with a rather unreadable expression on his face.

"You're needed, Gaius, for a matter of urgency and extreme delicacy... It's my father..."

~(-)~

It was a little while later that found them stood outside the king's chambers, and Arthur warned them in no uncertain terms that if they valued their lives they would not even _think _about laughing. He then took them inside, whereby after a call of enquiry Uther's voice informed them he was sat behind his dressing screen.

King Uther had been rendered _bald_...

Gaius and Merlin had given each other a long look then, before Gaius had assured Uther he would look into finding a cure and the two of them left. Arthur stayed with his father, which was fine by Merlin, because he wasn't sure he wanted to admit to the prince that he'd freed what had done that to the king.

Making their way through the halls back to his chambers, Gaius murmured to his ward in concerned tones.

"Only an enchantment could have could have caused Uther to lose his hair like that. I've no doubt that the goblin is to blame. We must catch it before it does any real damage."

At that point the warlock could hold it in no more, as he stopped and a laugh burst past his lips.

"Did you _see_ the look on Uther's face."

Gaius turned to him, admonishingly.

"Merlin... What do you think Uther will do to the one responsible for _releasing_ the goblin?"

That wiped away the grin, as the warlock suddenly became more serious.

"We need to catch it, how do we do that?"

They set off down the hallway again, Gaius outlining the plan.

"We need to set a trap, and for that we need _gold_... and plenty of it..."

~(-)~

Why did he seem to set himself up for these things? Why? Why hadn't he just _left_ the secret room after stumbling into it... And why oh why had he _opened_ that damn box?

Merlin reached under Arthur's bed, dragging a certain item from underneath it, grateful for the fact that by disturbing the goblin during its search of the room he'd prevented it from finding this... A small chest containing a not inconsiderable amount in gold coins.

Pulling it out into the open, Merlin lifted the lid to confirm the contents. He then carefully tucked it under his arm and headed for the door, as silent as a shadow, as graceful as a... bull in a china shop...

Passing by the corner of the table where the prince sat to eat his meals, the warlock inadvertently knocked the tray of bowl, mug, and plate he'd set there earlier in preparation for the prince's breakfast tomorrow. It clattered to the floor, the sound ringing out through the otherwise silent room, and Merlin instinctively ducked behind one of the chairs, placing it and the table between him and the now conscious prince.

Arthur lifted his head, still a little drowsy but otherwise on full alert.

"Who's there?"

Merlin remained silent, old habits meaning he acted as he would have _before_ Arthur had learnt about his magic.

Taking that silence to mean he had a _real_ and potentially _life-threatening_ intruder, Arthur leapt to his feet and drew his sword from the stand beside his bed, eyes searching the chamber from his vantage point atop the bed.

Again, without really thinking, Merlin eyed that perch and whispered.

"_Titim eadach..._"

The bed curtains dropped, landing on and entangling Arthur who yelled in surprise before falling off the bed and onto the floor.

Merlin came out of his hiding place, but what he didn't count on was that Arthur, instead of flailing about with his sword as if expecting something to attack him, had gotten to his feet and stopped still having put two and two together. His bed curtains just _conveniently_ falling on him... Yeah right...

"..._Merlin_... _What_ are you doing?"

Merlin winced, putting the chest on the table before going over to Arthur and helping him from under the curtains. He then hung them back up again, enduring the prince's glare as he started to explain.

"I uh... When I was getting a book for Gaius this morning, I found a secret room in the Hall of Records... And when I was in it I accidentally let something out of a box that was stored in there..."

Arthur's expression was mixed, and it looked like he didn't know whether to be angry, irritated, or resigned. Instead he sighed, and folded his arms with a frown.

"Let me guess, the thing you let out is what you were looking for in here this morning... and is the thing responsible for my father's..."

He didn't say it, while Merlin, curtain's re-hung, winced again.

"Uh, yeah... It's a goblin and Gaius and I are going to set a trap for it. That's why I needed..."

His voice petered out, eyes moving to the chest on the table, and Arthur spotted it too.

Incredulous, he turned on Merlin and gave him a clip round the back of the head.

"_Merlin!_ Did it ever occur to you that if you _really_ needed something to deal with this, you could have _asked_ me for it instead of _stealing_ it?" Merlin hunched his shoulders, looking sheepish, before Arthur just shook his head and flung an arm to point at the door. "Take it! But you'd _better bring it back!_ And I want you to report _everything_ that happens regarding magic from now on! You're acting like I still don't know about you."

The warlock had the grace to look a little ashamed, averting his gaze.

"Force of habit, I guess." He saw Arthur's stare. "Sorry... I'll let you know how it goes."

And with that he hurried to the table and left the room with the box of coins, while Arthur muttered to himself and returned to bed. Of all the things to wake him up... bloody idiot warlocks...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And I'll stop there, at the point where the first real deviation from the episode happens. I'll see about getting the rest of the episode done tomorrow, or failing that it will be in 3 parts with the 3rd being posted on Monday or Tuesday. Until then, see ya :)**


	10. Goblin's Gold 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next bit :D**

**Note, I'll be cutting some scenes out because I'll be covering them in past tense, with the thoughts of Merlin or Arthur as later scenes happen. Rather than drag things out by covering everything exactly, I thought it might be more amusing to look at things from their point of view when they hear about what Gaius has been up to XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 10: Goblin's Gold ~Part 2~

The gold coin tinkled melodiously as it rolled down the hallway, chiming like a miniature bell as it then toppled over to fall flat on the stone.

Merlin and Gaius watched it, waiting, hoping the bait would be taken. Goblins were said to be rendered blind to danger, if it meant getting gold, and here was to hoping this one would be the same. After all, this was a blatant trap... A trail of coins leading down a hallway, into a storeroom, and up to a chest full of similar coins positioned so as to be fully in the swathe of light that came through the door. When the goblin did show up a while later it didn't disappoint, as it hurried along the trail picking up the coins and stopping occasionally to _lick_ them in glee. When it reached the storeroom it almost seemed to be in the raptures of bliss at the sight, exclaiming in joy as it advanced on the box.

The waiting pair didn't give it the chance, Gaius shutting the door while Merlin threw a blanket over the goblin. As before the creature shrank down into light but this time all the exits, even the door's keyhole, had been plugged. It buzzed around the room, searching for escape, until Merlin tried to get it under the cloth again and fell flat on his face.

The room went silent of the goblin's inane buzzing, Merlin lifting the blanket to see if he'd caught it before realising he hadn't. He then got to his feet, startling Gaius who had been staring oddly off into space.

"Gaius... Did you see where it went?"

The physician jolted, staring at him before exclaiming loudly and clipping him around the back of the head.

"You let it escape, you stupid boy! And now you're just standing there like a sack of potatoes! Go on! After it!" Merlin hesitated, looking a little surprised at the berating he was getting, before Gaius waved him towards the door. "Go on, shoo!"

The warlock didn't hesitate again, darting out of the room and leaving Gaius with the chest of coins... Which the physician then advanced on with an expression of glee, before he picked one of them up and licked it...

~(-)~

Bottles clattered to the floor, some breaking, and the entire chamber was a mess of shattered crockery, scattered papers, and herbs thrown carelessly about. In the midst of this was Gaius, lifting items from the shelf in front of him before tossing them over his shoulder in disgust. There wasn't any here, none!

The chamber door opened, Merlin already speaking as he entered while pulling the door closed.

"I've searched the entire palace and there's no sign of the... _What _happened?"

Door closed, he'd turned to see a room that looked like it had been hit by a hurricane, Gaius advancing across the room in irritation.

"That pesky goblin! You let it escape and it's ransacked my premises!" He headed for the door, frowning. "You've got some cleaning up to do."

Merlin turned, confused. It was a bit late for his mentor to be going out anywhere.

"Where are you going?"

Gaius was still frowning.

"To the tavern."

"But you never go to the tavern."

Merlin was more baffled than ever, Gaius seeming to think for a moment before replying.

"Then I shall see what I've been missing."

He stalked out of the room, leaving Merlin staring after him totally confused. What had gotten into him?

He shook his head, turning his attention to the task at hand. At least it was late at night, it meant there was no chance of anyone walking in on him. He began the process of cleaning everything up, whisking herbs from broken jars into new ones, gathering broken glass into a bucket, and mopping up spilled liquids all with his magic. He avoided doing 'chores' with magic these days, he couldn't risk it besides it being lazy, but on this occasion the sheer volume to be cleared meant he made an exception.

Within half an hour he was done, the chamber back to normal except that Gaius would need to restock certain ingredients and replenish his supply of empty jars and vials. Still unable to figure out what had been wrong with the physician, Merlin put out all but one of the lamps and went to bed.

~(-)~

When he'd come out of his room the next morning he'd been greeted by the sight of Gaius, standing there looking like he had the mother of all hangovers. Then, after declaring that his head felt like the inside of a drum, and his mouth like a badger's armpit, he'd demanded Merlin go out to the market and bring something back for breakfast.

The warlock had obliged, still baffled by his mentor's strange behaviour. He'd figure it out later.

~(-)~

Cold... She felt cold...

Morgana hurried away from the physician's chambers, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Something was wrong with Gaius, though she didn't know what. The way he'd looked into her eyes, declaring that within them he could see her true heart and desires... It wasn't the physician she knew, the elderly man who cared steadfastly for those in need of his skills... It had not been Gaius who spoke to her with his voice and face.

She shuddered, clutching the vial she held in one hand. She'd only gone to him to get a sleeping draught, to stave off the chance of her prophetic dreams disturbing her sleep. Had the healing bracelet Morgause had given her not been stolen, she would not have entered those chambers this day.

Glancing down at the vial, she eyed it warily. She was tired, she'd admit it. Last night had seen her plagued by illusive images, nothing identifiable but the maelstrom had been enough to prevent her from resting. Had she just imagined what he'd said, hallucinating due to exhaustion? He'd given her the draught so cheerfully after he'd confronted her... Had it really happened?

She shuddered again, as a familiar desire to not have magic rose within her. Yes it had led to her gaining a sister, but at the same time she wondered if her dreams would cost her her mind...

~(-)~

"Gaius charged you for medicine?"

Merlin eyed Gwen, as the two of them walked through the castle hallways. He'd spent all day searching the castle for the goblin again, Arthur hounding him to _keep looking_, and even going so far as to try scrying for the thing... Which had resulted in him seeing a woman chasing her unfaithful husband out of her house with a broom, a cow sitting in a field, and an image of an empty castle stairway. Sufficient to say it had been a waste of time.

Beside him Gwen was a little baffled, but otherwise accepting of what had happened. If she'd thought it strange, then she'd clearly shrugged it off.

"There's an illness going around in the lower town, one that can be fatal if not treated. He said I was showing signs of the symptoms, but that I had to pay for the remedy. I spoke to others he's treated as well, and they said he'd explained that the ingredients for the remedy were expensive and couldn't be covered by the treasury. He's only allowed to freely distribute medicines made with inexpensive things, otherwise people might try to take advantage of Uther's generosity in covering the cost of them. I guess it's just the way things have to be. Not even Gaius can go against Uther's rules. He charged me one gold coin for the remedy. It's a lot of money for me, but it wouldn't have done me much good if I'd died from that illness."

Merlin felt a sinking feeling in his gut, at the mention of the gold coin. Gaius' strange behaviour had started when they'd lost sight of the goblin in the storeroom, what if...

He hurried away from Gwen, calling back to her.

"I'd better get going. Arthur asked me to take his sword to be sharpened, and he'll tell me off if it isn't done before supper."

She smiled at him as he walked away, chuckling.

"Just make sure you don't drop it."

Merlin tried not to wince at that comment as he turned a corner, he admitted he was clumsy but not _that_ clumsy. Still, he had other things to be worried about right now, worries that would be confirmed or absolved when he spoke to the man in question. Reaching the physician's chambers, he peered around the edge of the door and saw something that confirmed his worst fears.

Gaius hiding the chest of gold coins that he, Merlin, had borrowed from Arthur.

Anger rising inside him, he stormed into the room.

"You're the goblin!"

Gaius stared at him.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Merlin started to shake his head, before pointing at the physician agitatedly.

"No, but you have... or at least it's been taken over."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Merlin advanced on him, certain.

"I know Gaius as well as I know myself, and you are _not _him."

The elderly man let out a sigh of surrender, before speaking with a small smile.

"Ah, you've got me... How do you like my new body? It's a bit old and creaky but it's ever so much fun."

Merlin stared at him, anger clear to see in his eyes.

"It's not your body, it's Gaius'. _What have you done with him?_"

The goblin rolled Gaius' eyes, clearly not caring.

"Oh he's still in here somewhere."

Merlin remained silent for a moment, before trying to reason with the thing.

"Gaius has done you no harm... Leave him."

It might have brought hope to the warlock when the goblin seemed to agree, but then in the same breath it refused. Gloating that he couldn't do a thing to it so long as it was within his mentor, it then left the room leaving Merlin with nothing he could do.

~(-)~

The council chambers were filled, the members of the court assembled before their hat-wearing king. Uther, still bald, had resorted to the covering to preserve his dignity until his hair grew back, but little did he know that dignity was not going to be an option in this case.

Stood before him was Arthur, delivering the report of what had happened over the course of the day.

"There have been several incidents of vandalism around the palace, as well as a number of thefts. Attempts have been made to catch the culprit, although at present the thief continues to elude us."

The sound of someone breaking wind interrupted him, Gwen, who was stood behind the seated Uther and Morgana, biting her lip in embarrassment. After a moment to regard her in surprise, Arthur had been about to speak again when a louder noise of the same type came from Morgana, who fought to keep from looking mortified.

Hastily breaking the following silence, Uther addressed his son.

"Double the guard, I want the perpetrator found."

The moment he ended his sentence, as he shifted in his seat, he too became a victim of the sudden and unusual epidemic of flatulence, the members of the court all staring and yet keeping quiet so as to not cause offence. Meanwhile the goblin winked at a startled Merlin, and Arthur, who didn't see that exchange, couldn't help the mixed expression on his face as he replied to his father's command with just the slightest hesitation.

"Yes, My Lord."

Uther went still, a look of concerned concentration on his face, before another gaseous blast made it past his guard and he barked out to the court.

"This council is dismissed!" Gwen and Morgana too fell victim again, as his shout sent everyone scurrying out of the room. "_Now!_"

Merlin left as only Arthur and the possessed Gaius remained behind, waiting a little ways down the hall until Arthur came past.

The prince collared him when he saw him, the two of them striding away down the passage.

"Care to tell me what on _earth _is going on?"

Merlin, teeth gritted, answered.

"I found out why I couldn't find the goblin... It's Gaius, he's been possessed. The goblin is using him as a front so it can gather gold by charging people for remedies they don't actually need, and it's using him as a shield as well. Until I can figure out how to get it out of him, we're just going to have to keep an eye on him."

Arthur stopped, looking a little unconvinced.

"Wait, are you saying that it was the _goblin_ treating my father's b... hair condition this morning? I arrived in the room to find him slapping my father round the head like it was a drum, saying that it was to restore the circulation to his scalp so that his hair would grow back faster."

Merlin stared at him.

"He was slapping Uther round the head?"

Arthur shook his head in resignation.

"Look, as funny as that might seem to you, it doesn't change the fact that, as Gaius, that thing has access to my father. We have _got_ to get rid of it before it hurts _either_ of them. Now get going!"

Merlin darted away and disappeared around the next corner, Arthur only able to return to his rooms... powerless to help.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I've decided I will split this into three parts. I'm writing part 3 now, but I'll leave off posting it until tomorrow to spread the updates out a bit.**


	11. Goblin's Gold 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, I know I said I'd post this tomorrow, but I might as well treat you all and post it now, hehee. And wow, this fic has reached 16.5k hits, and 151 story alerts... I think I'm past being shocked now... Thanks for all the support guys; I'm glad you're enjoying this so much! Now, on to part 3!**

**Also, while this might be a bit late to point out, this fic does contain MASSIVE spoilers for season 3. So if you're reading this but haven't seen any of the season 3 episodes, be aware of that lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 11: Goblin's Gold ~Part 3~

He was filled with dread, he knew what had happened but at the same time he didn't want to believe it.

Merlin tried not to wince in pain, as the two guards practically dragged him by his arms in the direction of the council chambers. Less than an hour ago he'd confronted the goblin while in Gaius' chambers, and had stupidly revealed to it that he had magic. He'd then threatened it, declaring he wouldn't rest until he'd found a way to force it out of the physician's body, before again _stupidly _leaving it to its own devices.

It didn't know that _he_ had a spellbook, hidden in his room, but if it had wanted evidence to frame him with there was another one conveniently located in the hidden room where it had been locked away.

Getting closer to the council chambers, Merlin could feel his spell over Uther roiling in his gut. It twitched like an agitated serpent, still in force but unable to affect current circumstances. If it had one major loophole, it was something like this, and unless he could convince the king that Gaius was being controlled, and he was being set up, then this wasn't going to end very well.

They arrived at the chambers, the members of the court assembled there along with the king, Gaius, Morgana, and Arthur. The lattermost two eyed him with smug satisfaction and barely concealed concern respectively, while the former-most two were solemn and 'apparently' solemn.

Uther stared him down; a hint of anger in his eyes while at the same time there was still a hint of the hesitation caused by the spell.

"Is it true, that _you_ are responsible for the... afflictions... that I and other members of the court have suffered?"

Merlin, his fears confirmed, glanced at the possessed Gaius before answering firmly.

"No."

Uther didn't move, instead addressing the elderly man at his side.

"Gaius..."

'Gaius' responded immediately, reaching to a small table behind Uther's seat to produce the large tome Merlin had first seen in a certain hidden room... His suspicions had been right; the Goblin had retrieved it to use to frame him.

"I found this in your room... It's a book of spells and enchantments."

It felt like a pit had opened up inside him, a well of blank terror that fought to strip him of his voice. He knew this was probably a waste of time, but he had to try... It was just a shame he knew Arthur wouldn't be able to back him up on this.

"He's lying." He pointed at the physician. "That's not Gaius, he's been possessed by a... a goblin..."

Merlin saw Arthur wince out of the corner of his eye, the prince knowing as well as he did just how much good this would do. Nothing was going to change this, the warlock was already doomed to be taken to the dungeons. The conversation that followed, although short, was eminently painful for Arthur to watch, and when it was over he remained still as his friend was dragged from the room.

Arthur said nothing as he followed everyone out, ignoring them all, before returning to his rooms to retrieve something he kept there.

~(-)~

Hmm, how many times had he been locked down here now? He knew it wasn't many, even if he hadn't been counting, but he still wasn't sure of the exact number.

Merlin sat inside the cell, staring out through the bars from the shadows, while the guard idly yawned and fidgeted on his stool. It would be all too easy to get out of here if the man hadn't been awake. He'd have just lifted the keys off him with magic and walked out. But so long as the guard was actually _doing _his job, he, Merlin, was stuck here. He'd been here for several hours already, the sun having set a short while ago, and he knew he had to get out before dawn or he was well and truly screwed.

He didn't hear the footsteps, and neither did the guard, not until an unlit torch swung down out of nowhere to clout him over his helmeted head. Arthur stepped into the open as the guard tumbled to the floor, out cold. He then tilted his head in acknowledgement, before jingling the set of keys he'd brought with him from his room.

"I thought you might need some help."

Merlin leapt to his feet, rushing to the bars as Arthur began to unlock the door.

"What took you so long? I was beginning to think you'd left me to escape by myself."

Arthur scowled at him half-heartedly, opening the cell so Merlin could step out.

"Unlike you, _I_ have short-tempered father to deal with. If I'd come down here too soon he'd have suspected something, so it was safer for me to wait." His scowl became more definite. "Not to mention Morgana seemed particularly pleased with what's happened, and I didn't want to tip her off that I know about you. The less she knows, the better."

They hurried down the passage, coming out of the dungeons to find the two guards at the entrance to it had also been knocked out. Merlin gaped at them as they passed, before following Arthur as the prince led him into one of the less-used hallways.

"Did _you_ knock them out? _But what if they'd seen you?_"

Arthur's reply was sarcastic.

"Need I remind you that I am a warrior, trained to fight and kill since I was a small child... I am _more_ than capable of knocking out two of my own guards without them seeing me."

Accepting the point with a small nod and a shrug, the warlock glanced at his friend.

"So what now? Do you have any ideas?"

"Well _I_ can't help you as such, but I do have a suggestion." He took a deep breath. "I want you to go into town, and convince Gwen to come convince me that you are telling the truth..."

Merlin stared at him strangely for several seconds.

"Do you realise just how stupid that sounded?"

Arthur growled under his breath, clearly he _did_.

"Look, what would you have done in this situation if I _hadn't_ known about you?"

"I'd have snuck into town to speak with Gwen, and asked her to convince you I was telling the... truth..."

As Merlin's sentence had dwindled down into silence, Arthur had nudged him.

"See? You might need a second set of hands and eyes to help you, and it can't be me. If I'm gone from my chambers much longer, someone might look in and see that I'm missing. You're on your own for now, so don't do anything stupid."

They stopped at the end of the hall, Merlin giving him a grin and a warning.

"And _you_ don't try anything against the goblin... Right now it doesn't know you know, so it should leave you alone so long as you don't provoke it. Just keep an eye on it."

He ran out of the nearby doorway, emerging in the shadows at the edge of the castle courtyard. He then crept towards the gates, just reaching the edge of the bridge when the alarm bells began to ring out.

Well _that_ hadn't taken long...

He sprinted across the bridge, the guards that were stood there racing after him. Now this was another thing he wished he wasn't so familiar with, running for his life. If it weren't for the fact that his nighttime snooping had allowed him to know the town as well as he knew the castle, he might well have been caught. As it was he gave the guards the slip rather easily, doubling back to and creeping in through Gwen's back door.

Inside the gloom-shrouded interior of the small cottage, he saw her slip from her bed at the sound and grab one of her wrought iron candle stands. Holding it tightly she began to nervously check the room, until he grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth to stop her screaming.

He spun her around to face him, a gesture of his finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet. Guards ran past outside, shouting to each other as they continued their search for the escaped prisoner. She then gave him one last long look, before showing him where he could hide until morning.

~(-)~

"Merlin has escaped... It seems he somehow managed to obtain a set of keys."

Arthur stood before his father, the dawn light entering through the windows of the council chambers. He had the grace to appear submissive and apologetic, although inwardly he was actually very pleased even though he'd gone against his father.

To his right a voice spoke in outrage, 'Gaius' declaring his opinion rather vehemently.

"Escaped? How is this allowed to happen? _Incompetence!_" Arthur and Uther both regarded him in surprise, before he bowed a little in apology. "I didn't mean to speak out of turn, My Lord."

Uther stared at him for a moment longer, before nodding in agreement.

"Gaius is right, this is unacceptable. The guards should be punished."

Arthur frowned, before acknowledging the command. Truthfully he believed the mild concussion he'd given the three guards in question was punishment enough... He'd be sure to make certain they got drudgework for a few days rather than a few days in the cells.

"Then I will see to it personally."

Uther, his tone dark, then continued.

"Search the town. I want Merlin found."

"Yes, sire."

Arthur turned and left, directing a fleeting glance at the physician, before going on his way. He knew where Merlin had gone, so it would be easy enough to confuse the search pattern so as to leave him a clear path back to the castle.

~(-)~

Blue eyes peered out through the gap in the threadbare curtains, watching as two guards went down the street outside. The search for him had begun in earnest, but he knew he could trust Arthur to arrange things to keep him as safe as he could. Behind him Gwen was stood near the table, clearly anxious as he explained what had to be done.

"We need to force the goblin to leave Gaius."

She glanced at him, her reply muted.

"And how do we do that?"

He closed the curtain with a sigh, shaking his head.

"I don't know. I need to sneak back into Gaius' chambers, maybe I can find something in one of his books."

At this hint of a plan, Gwen's nerves seemed to fade as she turned to him determined.

"What can I do?"

"We need to convince Arthur. Maybe if _you_ speak to him, he might listen to you."

Gwen stared at him, slowly starting to shake his head as a hint of a blush tinted her cheeks.

"...No, I can't..."

"Why?"

At Merlin's clear confusion, she began to pace.

"After what happened in the council yesterday, I'll never be able to look Arthur in the face again." At Merlin's sympathetic expression, she continued. "Look, it's _more_ than embarrassing, Merlin... I cannot face him... ever."

Merlin fought not to roll his eyes. Of all the reasons to have to talk her around, it had to be something like this.

"Come on, Gwen, it's not that bad. All girls do it... don't they..."

The moment his words left his mouth he knew he'd put his foot in it, and her reply confirmed it.

"Not in public, and certainly not in front of the man they have feeling for!"

A slow smile crept onto the warlock's face.

"You still have feelings for Arthur..."

She looked up at him, no hope of that dream in her expression.

"Not that it matters, because he'll never be able to look at me in the same way again."

Merlin's smile widened, and he went up to her.

"Gwen... If Arthur likes you, he likes you. Warts and farts and all."

She started to frown, before speaking indignantly.

"Merlin, I don't have any warts..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Then, you'll talk to him?"

Against that cheerful smile, that hopeful expression, there was no defence. With a huffed sigh she gave in, and headed for the door.

~(-)~

Arthur looked out his window, watching for any sign of Gwen. Merlin sure was taking his time, or maybe Gwen was already in the castle but just waiting for an opportunity to approach him. Still, the waiting was almost maddening, and he didn't like not knowing if Merlin was alright or not.

There was a knock on his door, Arthur turning to see Gaius entering. He knew Merlin had told him not to do this, but standing back and doing _nothing_ while his servant risked his life did not sit well with the prince.

"Ah, Gaius, come in."

Gaius tilted his head in greeting, before striding over to meet him beside the table.

"I believe you wanted to see me."

Arthur poured two cups of wine from the jug on the table, feigning cordiality. Given that the goblin didn't _know_ him as well as Gaius did, it would have no idea that everything he was about to say was totally out of character.

"I just wanted to thank you in person. I can't have been easy, exposing Merlin like that."

The goblin accepted the cup it was offered.

"My loyalty to Camelot and your father comes first."

"It is much appreciated." Arthur faked a smile, when in truth it was his earnest desire to hit the goblin with something sharp and pointy... If only it hadn't been inside the physician. "I should also thank you for ridding me of the most rude, lazy, and incompetent servant Camelot has ever known."

He took a sip from his cup, while the goblin replied with apparent apology.

"I'm just sorry you had to suffer his ineptitude for so long."

Arthur nodded.

"Well when we catch him, you'll see him hang."

The goblin nodded, taking a drink from its cup.

"Ah... Well I shall look forward to that." Arthur stared at him, a little victoriously, the goblin a little confused. "Is something wrong, sire?"

Arthur slowly turned away, setting down his cup before approaching the chair where his sword hung. Now that it had truly said something out of Gaius' character, he could admit he knew it was possessing him without revealing it was actually Merlin who told him.

"The Gaius I know would never enjoy watching Merlin hang no matter what he'd done." He drew the sword quickly, pointing it at the goblin. "Merlin... was telling the truth."

The look on Gaius', the goblin's, face was worth it... until it decided to retaliate against the sword pointed at it. Two second later all Arthur knew was darkness, as a magically levitated pot was introduced to the back of his head.

~(-)~

Standing outside the pair of wooden doors, Gwen fought not to pace as she hesitated between knocking or _not_ knocking on the door. She couldn't believe she'd let Merlin talk her into this, but at the same time she couldn't stand by and watch him be accused of magic when he was innocent. Finally, she did pluck up the courage, but it was a strange sound she got in reply to her knocking.

She frowned, calling out.

"Arthur?"

She cautiously entered the room, eyes searching for signs of the prince, taking notice of the broken pot on the floor. Walking towards the bed, she finally caught sight of him sat on the floor on the far side, but when she came around to speak with him she stopped and stared in shock.

He was sat there in the corner between the bed and the cabinet beside it, hunkered down so he was hidden from view of the doorway, and it was easy to see why... He had _donkey ears_, and he was _not happy about it_.

She gasped in surprise, before reacting in more concern.

"What's happened to you?"

He looked thoroughly disgusted, before trying to speak only to utter nothing but a string of donkey bellows while his hands indicated the ears currently sticking out of the sides of his head. After completing his 'explanation', he stopped in clear embarrassment, while finally sympathy began to set in with Gwen.

"Did Gaius do this to you?"

"Hii-hwww." *Yes*

"He's a goblin."

"Hu-hawww!" *I know!*

Feeling well and truly sorry for him now, she came over and knelt beside him, reaching out to pet him behind one of his presently huge ears.

"You poor thing..." The petting seemed to sooth him, in fact by his changing expression he was quite enjoying it, until with a jolt he came to his senses totally mortified. Gwen tried not to smile. "Sorry." She got to her feet, tried to put a bright side on things. "Merlin's working on a plan. We'll figure out what to do... Stay here."

The last bit was said with a small grimace, but Arthur was more than happy to oblige. After all, this was his own fault... Merlin _had_ warned him!

~(-)~

Merlin gaped at Gwen when she told him what she'd found, not even trying to hide his wide grin. His armlet had gone cool for a moment not long after she'd left, telling him that Arthur had been the target of magic, but that he was in no danger. That was something the two of them had learnt about the amulets, that the colder they became the greater the danger, but if they turned warm again then it meant the one who'd been in danger was fine. It had been a useful thing to find out, seeing as it meant they knew how to tell the difference between an incident they could ignore, and one which required them to rush to the aid of the other.

When she finished the last of it, admitting that Arthur hadn't been able to speak, only to _bray_, Merlin started to chuckle while shaking his head.

"Well I always did say that he was an _ass_..."

For a moment Gwen looked like she was going to burst out laughing, before she held it back and told him off.

"_Merlin!_ It's not funny!"

He tried to straighten his face, not succeeding particularly well.

"No, of course not. Arthur with the ears of a donkey, what's funny about that?"

They stared at each other for a moment, before both of them burst out laughing. Gwen was shaking her head.

"He just looked _so_ pitiful. I've never seen Arthur look like that." While Merlin laughed again, she reminded him of more serious matters. "Did you find anything?"

He nodded, indicating the book he'd been reading.

"I think so." He hesitated. "If... the host body dies, the goblin dies with it. So... if Gaius is dying... the goblin will be forced to leave him."

All mirth faded from both of their expressions, Gwen looking at him with a small frown as if she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"You want to _kill_ Gaius?"

He gazed back, completely serious.

"Just briefly..." He then went to look out the window, checking for guards outside. "Once it leaves him we have to trap it in a box lined with lead, it's the only thing that will hold it. I know where there is one; I'll get it once I sneak back inside the castle. I'll meet you at the storeroom near Gaius' chambers." Seeing the coast was clear, he slipped out of the door. "See you soon."

And then he was gone.

~(-)~

She peered out of the storeroom door, eyeing the hallway outside. 'Gaius' had left his chambers not that long ago, but there was no guarantee how long he'd be gone. Wherever Merlin had gone to get that box they needed, he'd better hurry up.

She'd been in the storeroom for almost an hour when he did appear, sneaking furtively down the empty hallway. When he saw her peeking through the doorway he'd waved her out, and the two of them had hurried up the stairway to their destination. The box he had with him was unusual, and rather dusty. Where he'd gotten it she didn't know, but the lead lining and the lock on it reassured her that it would do the job they needed it to.

Arriving in the physician's chambers, Merlin rushed to one of the bookshelves and pulled down a tome. He flipped rapidly through the pages, looking for what poison they could use which could be quickly countered once its job was done. Identifying one, he went to the cupboard where Gaius stored such things, as unusual as it might seem for someone who healed the sick to have things that could kill them. In truth they were for research, so he could develop better antidotes for them.. antidotes that he also happened to stock the components for with those for the poisons.

Merlin found the one he was looking for, or rather the things he would need to mix both poison and antidote. He followed the recipe in the book, going as fast as he dared, ending up with a dark liquid and one that was a cloudy yellow.

Gwen, who was keeping watch at the door, hissed over to him.

"Hurry up!"

Merlin, clearly pressured, replied.

"I'm doing my best. Gaius normally deals with everything to do with poisons." He poured the dark liquid over the coins in the chest, closing the lid. "As soon as the goblin is out of Gaius you must give him the antidote. We'll only have a few seconds, a minute or so at most, or Gaius will... die."

She glanced out the door again, quickly closing it and running over to him.

"He's coming!"

Merlin slammed the chest closed, returning it to its hiding place inside one of the barrels after passing the vial of antidote to Gwen. As soon as the chest was where it belonged, the two of them dashed into his room at the rear of the chamber and closed the door.

Gaius ambled into the room, carrying a pouch of coins with a satisfied smirk on his face. He made a beeline for the chest, removing it from its place of concealment and putting it on a table. He then opened it, lifting a few of the now poisoned coins out and proceeding to lick them.

Gwen looked like she was going to be sick, shaking her head.

"That's disgusting..."

The goblin closed the chest, licking Gaius' lips before blinking in confusion. It began to stagger, Merlin and Gwen coming out of hiding to confront it.

When it saw them it stared, barely able to believe what was going on.

"You poisoned me... You poisoned _Gaius._"

Merlin's gaze was hard.

"Leave his body while you still can!" It seemed to hesitate for a moment, before that was exactly what it did. Going after the glowing ball of light, Merlin shouted to Gwen. "Give him the antidote!"

Merlin, distracted with catching the goblin with the box, didn't see her stumble into one of the tables, the vial of antidote dropped among more than twenty other vials as they clattered to the floor.

She began to frantically search through them, while he chased the creature. The goblin materialised briefly, before diving into a pile of sacks with Merlin in hot pursuit. The warlock began to dig through them, but stopped in shock when the goblin, as a ball of light again, tried to make a break for it only to fly straight into Merlin's open mouth.

Realising he had the thing trapped, he made a mad dash to the box, bringing his face close to it and _spitting_ the goblin into confinement. He slammed the lid closed, locking the strap into place with a definite sense of relief. It was then he noticed Gwen frantically searching through the vials and realised to his horror that she'd lost the one with the antidote.

She looked up at him in despair.

"I don't know which one is the antidote! Which one is it?"

He knelt down beside her, uncertain and desperate.

"I don't know..."

"He's dying!"

He despaired cry tore at him, he _knew_ Gaius was dying! After several agonising seconds he spotted one that looked right, picking it up.

"It's this one!"

They rushed to Gaius' side, turning him over. Merlin gave him the mixture from the vial, he and Gwen looking on anxiously as precious seconds ticked by.

When there was no immediate reaction from Gaius, she looked at the warlock.

"Are you sure that was the antidote."

"_No..._" He looked down at his mentor, the man who was like a father to him. "Gaius! _Come on! Please! Come on you stubborn old goat!_"

Gwen hung her head as Gaius remained still, Merlin glancing at her not wanting to believe what was happening... and then an elderly voice rose up from the man on the floor.

"...Who are you calling an old goat?"

Gaius smiled up at them weakly, the two of them breaking into relieved laughter. Gaius, was going to be alright.

~(-)~

It was with great satisfaction that Merlin stood there beside Gaius in the council chambers, the box containing the goblin placed on the floor in front of them. Uther was eyeing it rather nervously, and not surprisingly really.

The king looked at Gaius, not sure what to make of it all.

"So you're saying that _you_ were responsible for the baldness, the flatulence, the boils... and Arthur's donkey ears?"

Merlin smothered a grin, while Gaius grimaced a little and replied.

"I fear I was, My Lord, or at least the goblin was while I was possessed by it."

Uther nodded, finding it hard to believe but unable to refute the proof.

"Magic has the power to corrupt... even the most honourable of men."

"Indeed." Gaius pointed to the young man beside you. "Though I must assure you that Merlin was entirely innocent. When he discovered I had been possessed, it seemed the creature sought to dispose of him by getting you to wrongly execute him."

Merlin noted Morgana's quickly concealed frown, she wasn't happy by how this was going. He could feel his spell over Uther reinstating itself fully, now that the 'proof' against him had been revealed to be false. Meanwhile Uther was thinking over this point, answering the same moment Merlin felt his spell cease its twitching and return to calm stability.

"Then he is pardoned."

The goblin chose that moment to protest its confinement, rattling the box and complaining vehemently. Seeing Uther once again eyeing it with distaste, Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Might I suggest it is kept where _no one_ will open it."

Uther turned to his son immediately.

"See that it's placed in the vaults." Gaius and Merlin bowed, turning to leave but pausing when Uther spoke again. "Gaius... Do you know how it got into the castle, or who might have been responsible?"

Gaius shook his head.

"I'm afraid I have no idea, My Lord."

The two servants left, Arthur passing his vault keys to Sir Leon and instructing him and several other knights to take the goblin down there in his stead. He then dismissed the rest of those present, before closing the doors and turning to face his father, the two of them now alone.

He advanced on where he sat, stopping just a short distance from him as he would if giving a report.

"Father..."

Uther looked up at him, puzzled.

"What is it?"

His son regarded him steadily, words spoken to him by a dragon some time ago weighing on his mind.

"I want to warn you of something I've seen a lot of in recent times... something that is starting to concern me greatly."

The king looked confused, straightening in his seat.

"What do you speak of?"

Arthur's solemn expression was unwavering.

"Your greatest flaw, and weakness..." He looked away, starting to pace. "While you have refused steadfastly to admit it, your hatred of magic _blinds_ you, Father. I've seen our enemies use it to make you turn on your closest and most trustworthy allies, and it isn't just once either." He stopped, his lips pressed into a grim line. "You allowed that charlatan, the Witch Finder, to turn you again your most _trusted confidant_, Gaius. When you should have _known_ that he was no sorcerer, and that his deepest loyalties were to _you_."

Uther seemed almost frozen, startled by this unexpected tirade from his son.

"Arthur..."

Arthur continued to stare him down.

"He's not the only one you've done it too. I've seen so many die at you command with no _concrete proof_ of guilt, just hearsay and rumour. Guinevere's father is another innocent victim of that. The kingdom's best and most trusted blacksmith, killed because you were blinded by hate. You did it to her as well, she who is Morgana's faithful maidservant and trusted friend, only to find that once again that the accused was totally innocent. This time it was Merlin, and he knew coming to you would probably get him killed... which is why he reported Gaius' possession to _me_ the _day before _the goblin framed him."

Uther stiffened, slowly rising to his feet.

"You... You knew? And you hid it from me?"

Arthur nodded sharply, unfazed.

"Did you know that most of your subjects are _afraid _of you? It's not just Merlin, or Gwen, or even Gaius to a certain extent. Did you know that many who see signs of magic are too _scared _to mention it, in case they find _themselves _blamed for it and executed as a result?" Arthur could see his father's state of shock deepening, but he didn't let up. This needed to be done. "I know that, to you, Gaius is your most trusted friend and advisor, the one to whom you speak of your doubts so that you might think them through and face them... Did you know, that the one whom holds that position with _me_, is _Merlin?_"

Arthur watched as his father seemed to deflate, sinking back into his seat, before a hint of anger came to his eyes as he realised something.

"Wait... It was _you_ who released him from the dungeon!"

Arthur nodded, without a shred of guilt.

"That's right, I did... I freed him and ordered him to find a way to force the goblin out of Gaius, and to then carry it out. As _stupid _as he is most of the time, he _does_ have a brain when he wants to use it, and when those he cares about are in danger he will not hesitate to risk his life for them. He knew if he was caught he would likely be killed on sight, but he followed my order regardless and he succeeded. He is loyal almost to a fault, to the point he will recklessly _throw_ himself into harm's way for the sake of others. What makes this incident even _worse_ in my eyes though is that not a month ago, when Morgana spitefully and falsely accused him of magic, you actually _defended him_ only to _betray_ him this time... And yet for the life of him he does not hate you for it, and would still give his life to protect you despite the suffering you've caused him."

"I..."

Arthur didn't let his father continue, his voice quiet but tinged with frustration.

"I actually thought that you'd come to see things clearly, that you'd realised that your quickness to judge made you vulnerable to manipulation, but it seems I was wrong. As long as you are like this, Camelot's enemies will continue to exploit it. They will continue to frame those most loyal to you, the very people who stand between you and destruction... What will it _take _for you to see that? Will you remain blinded, until you have slain all those whom sought to protect you the most, and the demons of hell itself are tearing down the walls of this castle with nothing you can do to defend it? Because all of those who would have protected you are gone... by your own hand?"

The anger was gone from Uther's eyes, instead there was only shame. He took a deep breath before getting to his feet, walking over to his son to place an arm on his shoulder in respect.

"It must have taken great courage for you to stand up to me like this, for I know all too well that I have a short temper... But I am forced to admit that you are absolutely right. I see now that I have indeed left myself vulnerable, and I thank you for forcing me to acknowledge it. I'm _proud _to have you as my son."

Arthur inclined his head, accepting the praise.

"Then expect me to challenge you more often, if I see you succumbing to that flaw again. It is my _duty _as your son, and Crown Prince, to serve you... but it is also true that I _must _consider the safety and survival of this kingdom. This is not mutiny, Father, this is me doing what I should have done long ago. You are the wall that holds back the evils of magic from this kingdom, but every wall needs a strong foundation to support it lest its weak points begin to crack. I will be that support."

Uther sighed, almost humbled.

"Thank you, Arthur. I will be sure to listen to you more from now on."

Arthur turned, heading for the doors before glancing back with just a small hint of rebellion.

"Make sure that you do... and Father..."

Uther, who had sat down again, looked up.

"Yes?"

Arthur gave him a small smile that was only _just_ shy of being a smirk.

"If Gaius, Guinevere, or Merlin are _ever _accused again... and you arrest them and lock them in the dungeon... I _will _let them out, even if I must _take the cell doors off their hinges _to do so... In my eyes all three have proven their loyalty and trustworthiness are _beyond_ doubt, and I will _not _stand to see such devoted allies of this kingdom to be wrongly treated as criminals... Remember that, father."

And with that, Arthur Pendragon left the council chambers, while behind him the king sat in contemplation of the lesson his son had forced him to learn.

~(-)~

"He seems far too smug about something... Really, he does..."

Merlin and Gaius watched as Arthur trained his men, the prince thoroughly trouncing them with hardly any effort at all. After leaving the council chambers, Merlin had accompanied Gaius in going round all of the remaining victims of the goblin, with Gaius 'treating' them as Merlin discretely applied the counterspells while they were distracted. He'd also returned the box of coins to its place beneath Arthur's bed. The coins extorted from people in the city, and the items of jewellery it had stolen, had also been sent back to their owners. All had been restored to normal... well, almost.

After downing one of his men with just three moves, Arthur began to laugh only for it to turn into a donkey's bray right at the end. He stopped immediately as his men stared at him, before his eyes narrowed. He didn't look at Merlin, he didn't have to, the warlock _knew_ he'd be glaring if he had.

Gaius, noticing Arthur's undirected scowl before the prince resumed sparring, glanced at his ward.

"Merlin..."

The warlock shrugged, grinning.

"What?"

"He'll get you for that..."

"Yeah, but it was worth it..."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Woo, that was fun. I hope you liked the scene I added with Arthur confronting Uther. After that bit I did with the dragon earlier in the fic, I thought this was a great opportunity to build on it :D**


	12. There's no Cure for the Common Cold'Pt1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next sub-episode, so prepare for some fun. This is just me making a prod at an old saying...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 12: There's no Cure for the Common Cold ~Part 1~

It was a cool wind that circled the castle, heavy with the damp of a week's rain and a hint of lingering morning fog. After the incident with the goblin the weather had turned sour, but at least it meant the wells were filled and the crops watered, or so the more optimistic residents told themselves.

Merlin pottered around Arthur's chambers, the prince having gone to have breakfast with his father for some reason. He hadn't even told him the night before, meaning he'd brought breakfast up for him without needing to.

It hadn't been wasted at least... He'd eaten it instead.

Yes indeed, Arthur had pushed his servant down into a chair at the table and told him _he_ could have it, and to then prepare to go out for a ride. Merlin frowned to himself as he glanced at the jacket laid out ready for the prince, having decided steadfastly that there was no point in leaving the warm chamber to go prepare the horses until Arthur got back from his meal. Meals with the king could sometimes turn into lengthy debates, and standing around waiting in a smelly stable was far less appealing than hanging around in a nice dry room with a cosy fire.

Merlin slumped down into the chair nearest the hearth, tapping his fingers on the armrests in boredom. Having Arthur for a master might have been good in that he could get away with slacking off like this, sometimes, but it also made for a great deal of tedium. He supposed he could have returned to Gaius' chambers and swept them or something, but then if he'd gotten back here after Arthur had already returned then he'd be told off for being late.

Nah, it wasn't worth it. He'd rather be bored than put up with Arthur being a prat. He didn't have much longer to wait, the prince finally showing up after over an hour with a cheerful light in his eyes... _Too_ cheerful.

He picked up the jacket that was laid out for him, before turning to the still seated warlock.

"Merlin, go and prepare the horses. We're going out as soon as they're ready."

Merlin got up, leaving the room with a sinking feeling. He knew that tone of voice, Arthur was up to something. Was he finally about to get even for not removing _all_ of the donkey curse the first time? Cringing inwardly at the thought of what the prince might have planned for during this ride, Merlin slunk through the castle in the direction of the stables... Totally unaware that instead of taking his time, Arthur was keeping pace with him a short distance behind.

He did find out when he reached the stables, stopping dead in his tracks. There were _two_ groups of horses, already prepared, both of them containing several knights. Each also had a single unoccupied horse with them, one group having Arthur's horse... and the other group which had _his_ usual mount with it also happened to contain _the king!_

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, and Merlin turned to look at a very smug Arthur.

"Please tell me this is a joke..."

Arthur's smug smile turned into a slight smirk.

"No, it's not. _I_ am going out with several of my men to check on the nearby villages, as I planned to do today, while _you_ are going on a ride with my father. So make sure you behave yourself... _Have fun_..."

He walked away leaving Merlin staring after him, before the servant realised he was keeping Uther and his escort waiting. He hurried over, bowing to the king before self-consciously mounting his horse. Both groups then rode out, going their separate ways once outside the walls.

Their path taking them into the area of woods popular with court ladies and those not accustomed to hard riding, Merlin remained rather stiff in his saddle. Keeping his eyes fixed on the back of his horse's neck, he rode just behind Uther in uncomfortable silence. The king wasn't saying anything, and had barely looked at him, so what exactly was this for? His spell wasn't acting up in his gut, so he knew he wasn't about to be arrested or anything, but that didn't stop the irrational fear gnawing away at his insides. What the _hell_ was going on?

Uther raised an arm, his signal sending the escort of knights to fan out and ride a short distance away to either side. They were still within line of sight, but far enough away that they would be unable to hear anything said between king and servant. Now Merlin was _really_ beginning to freak out, and he almost fell out of his saddle in instinctive fright the moment Uther's first words left his lips.

"My son and I had something of a talk after the council session the other day, regarding certain past incidents and also your most recent arrest." Merlin stared at him bug-eyed, on the point of almost soiling himself, while Uther continued. "It seems he wished to inform me that I was allowing my hatred of magic to blind me, and that he'd seen Camelot's enemies using it to turn me against those I should trust the most... While I could not do this in public at the castle." He hesitated, before he sighed and kept going. "I wish to apologise to you. My son informed me that you hold no grudge against me for what happened, and I wish to make sure you know that I am thankful for that."

Merlin had to fight not to stare at Uther like he'd grown an extra head... The King had just _apologised_ to him?

"Th-that's perfectly fine, Your Majesty. There was no need for you to do this. I-I'm just a servant, and it's your right as my king to do with me as you see fit."

Uther let out a single, if dignified, snort.

"It would seem my son sees it differently, that you have more value than that of an simple servant. In fact he compared his association with you as being similar to that which _I_ share with your mentor, Gaius. He then made it abundantly clear to me that if you were ever accused and arrested again, he would free you from the cells himself."

Merlin blinked, his brain almost seeming to seize up, unable to comprehend what had just been said.

"He... He did? But why would he...?"

Uther actually _smiled_... Dear lord, this was getting stranger by the minute.

"I now know why he puts up with you, despite the fact that he is forever saying that you are the most _rude_, _lazy_, and _incompetent _servant Camelot has _ever_ seen..." His voice became more solemn. "Because you are his confidant, as Gaius is mine, the one who is willing to listen to his worries, and challenge him when you believe he is wrong about something. He and I talked about it this morning during breakfast, and he admitted that he _enjoys_ your verbal sparring with him, and that he would consider a more well behaved servant to be _boring_... Which is about as close as I believe I will ever get him to come to saying that he considers you a close friend. Do _you_ consider him as such?"

What to say, what to say... Merlin's inspiration failed him...

"Umm, well..."

"Now now, my whole reason in bringing you out here was for this to be informal. You may speak freely, so long as you are polite."

Merlin took a deep breath, and let it out shakily.

"I do, sire. I... I disliked him at first because he was... arrogant and a... bit of a bully... but I've come to respect him a great deal. He's changed a lot in the time I've known him, and I'm _more _than happy to serve him in whatever way I can. I believe he will be a great king someday, one that will make you and Camelot proud. That is why he has my friendship, and my loyalty, and why I would not hesitate to give my life for him."

Uther raised an eyebrow.

"Something I believe that you have come close to doing several times already. Once again, you have my apologies for how I treated you, and I assure you that I will remember your true character should any other accusations against you arise in future... If my son trusts you with his life, then I will trust his judgement as one who knows you far better than I." He pulled a pouch from his belt, holding it out to Merlin. "Take it, it is proof your are a _trusted_ retainer of Camelot, whose word is to be taken seriously even if what is said might seem strange. I will admit you sounded like you were desperately lying, when you accused Gaius of being possessed, but you were telling the truth. In future, this will be a reminder for me that when you speak of such things you are being serious... Because for all your seeming stupidity, you have shown you have the wit to see danger that others may have missed."

Merlin tentatively accepted the pouch, not sure whether to be offended by that last statement or not, before tipping the contents into his hand. It was a silver signet ring; small, simple, and plain but for the Pendragon Crest engraved on it. He'd seen one in Gaius' room, although the physician never wore it, and he'd seen them on one or two of the most highly ranked guardsmen as well. While Uther watched he tried it on all his fingers, but found that it was too big for any of his girlishly slender digits. In the end he pulled some cord from a pouch on his belt, something he'd developed habit for carrying, and hung the ring on it around his neck.

He looked at Uther and nodded in thanks, still not sure what to make of all this.

"It's an honour to serve you, My Lord. I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you will do your best."

They continued the ride in silence, Merlin still seriously creeped out, until all of a sudden the rain decided to start up again. It came down in torrents, soaking through clothing in seconds, while the knights hurried back to the king and the entire party headed back for Camelot with haste.

~(-)~

Keep a straight face, and keep walking. Don't freak out, just stay calm. If you try to get away from this, he will think you're trying to insult him by running away.

Merlin was doing his best not to break down into a fit of nerves, as he found himself escorting the king back to his chambers. While they had hurried back to the citadel after the rain had resumed, the entire party had still gotten soaked to the skin by the downpour. The horses had been left with the stablehands, the knights returning to their quarters to dry off... and _he_ had found himself with the dubious honour of being asked by Uther to attend to him.

Arriving at the king's quarters, Merlin actually paused at the door. He had _no idea_ where everything was kept in here, and neither of Uther's two usual servingmen were in evidence right now. Instead of _them_ dealing with this, it was down to him to sort everything out.

After his moment of hesitation he hurried to Uther's side, relieving him of his jacket and carefully folding it before putting it into a basket near the door. The king's servants had obviously anticipated that he would change clothes upon his return, and had left it there in readiness. Merlin wasn't really thinking about that though, although he was glad the basket was there. Right now he was more worried he would trip over his own feet or something similarly clumsy... In fact he was so scared he was astonishingly doing everything _perfectly_.

He assisted Uther with removing his wet clothes; carefully setting his crown aside on the nearby dressing table after helping him into a soft, warm bed-robe. It was then, as he guided the king to a seat near the fireplace, that one of the man's usual servants finally showed up.

The older servant hesitated at the sight of _Merlin_ tending to the king, his eyes flicking to the ring hanging about the warlock's neck before they widened ever so slightly. He then bowed to Uther.

"Is there anything you need of me, sire?"

Uther indicated with a gesture that Merlin would give the directions, and said warlock hesitated in shock before stammering slightly.

"If... If you could arrange for hot water to be brought up and a bath prepared. I will see to the rest."

The other manservant executed another half-bow and hurried out, leaving Merlin feeling like he'd been dropped into some kind of strange dream.

He ignored the feeling for now, moving to add wood to fire and stirring the embers until the new logs caught light. He then spotted the carafe of wine and a goblet on a nearby table, and enquired to Uther if he desired any. Uther graciously turned down the offer, instead gazing into the flames within the hearth while Merlin stood at his shoulder waiting anxiously. After about fifteen minutes the hot water, bathtub, and a thick towel arrived, the servingman from before, along with another, tipping the heated water into the tub and placing the towel and soap on a stool set beside it. When they looked to Merlin for further instructions, he followed them to the door and sent them to arrange a hot meal for the king, to be brought up in an hour so, so that the king may have a chance to soak the chill out of his bones.

As soon as they were gone he winced inwardly. Where the hell was all this coming from? When had he _ever_ come out with such formal _garbage_? He was wishing more than _anything_ that he could leave all this to them, but for some reason Uther wanted _him_ to do it and he _couldn't_ decline!

He returned to Uther's side and helped him into the bath, standing in attendance while the king enjoyed the warming waters. One of the servingmen peered back into the room, carrying a much rougher towel as well as a change of clothes for Merlin. It seemed he'd taken note that the warlock was still very wet, and had gone to Gaius to get them out of sympathy. Discretely going to the man, he thanked him before indicating he tend Uther while _he_ nipped behind the dressing screen. Very quickly he took off his wet shirt and breeches, towelling himself and his hair before yanking on the dry ones and patting his hair flat again. He then wrapped his wet clothing in the towel and came back out, taking over for the other servant who accepted his bundle with a murmured promise to drop it off at the laundry and get the contents washed and returned to Gaius' chambers.

Merlin was _definitely_ freaking out now, why was everyone going out of their way to be helpful to him? Trying not to cringe at his situation he continued standing in silence, until Uther decided he'd soaked enough and got out of the bath. Helping him dry off, it was another moment of panic when he remembered he didn't know where everything would be. In the end he was forced to use logic, and assume that breeches, socks, and undergarments would be kept in drawers, close to the dressing screen for convenience. Shirts, good ones at least, would be hung up in a closet along with any robes or the like. Formal attire, for functions, would be kept further from the screen but still in the room, but he didn't need those.

With those thoughts in mind, he succeeded in finding everything to clothe the king, with only a minor degree of searching. Once he was done he guided Uther to the table where one of the other servingmen had arrived and begun setting it, seating him there before retrieving his crown from the dressing table and carefully setting it on his head.

He then took three precise steps backwards and to the side, clasped his hands in front of him, and stood with his head slightly bowed, ready should the king need anything else of him.

Eyeing Merlin out the corner of his eye, having also watched him carefully while he tended to him, Uther seemed a little surprised.

"It would appear my son has exaggerated your incompetence somewhat, for you _obviously _knowhow to do your job _properly_."

Merlin gaped for a moment at the comment, before hastily composing himself and replying after averting his eyes again... The other two servingmen, of which the second had just come in with the food, were watching him with a degree of amusement.

"I always strive to serve well, My Lord, it's just that..."

His sentence petered out, Uther finishing it for him.

"If you tended to him as swiftly and unfailingly polite as you have just tended to me, he would find it terribly boring." Merlin didn't say anything, although he did flush a little. Uther shook his head, and indicated he could leave. "You are dismissed. I'm sure my son will be needing your services when he returns. My own servants will see to me now."

Merlin bowed.

"As you wish, Sire."

It was then with _great_ relief that he walked from the room... breaking into a nervous trot as soon as he was outside. Meanwhile, as he passed through the hallways, any servant who saw him reacted in surprise at the ring hanging from his neck. Unnerved, he shortened the string so it was hidden under his neck scarf, making a beeline for the safety of Gaius' chambers. Maybe _he_ could better explain what exactly being given that ring had meant.

~(-)~

It was with eyes widened in genuine _shock_ that Gaius stared at the ring Merlin showed him, utterly speechless as the two of them stood in his chambers before he slowly eased himself down onto a stool.

"..._Well_..."

Merlin, still rather unnerved by everything that had happened so far today, leaned over so he could look his mentor in the eye.

"Gaius, can you tell me exactly what this thing means? I know _you_ have one, and a couple of the officers among the castle guard have them too, but I'm still a bit clueless here."

The physician looked up at him in disbelief.

"You mean to say that in the three _years_ you have worked here, Arthur has _never _told you about those?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Nope. He probably didn't think I would be around long enough to need to know, and by the time he'd decided he wanted to _keep_ me around he probably forgot he never told me."

Gaius sighed, shaking his head in resignation.

"Sit down and I'll tell you. Those rings are given only to the most trusted retainers within the royal household. At present only four people... well, five... have them. I am one, and besides yours the other three belong to the commanders of the town and castle guards, and one of the captains. These rings are as close as someone common-born will get to being equal to one of the nobility. It doesn't make you a noble, but it _does_ mean that your word will carry the weight of one."

Merlin, now sat on a stool, gazed at him blankly.

"Uhhh..."

Gaius muttered in exasperation.

"There are indeed times that I think you are as stupid as you appear to be... What I'm saying is that, whereas before now if you spoke up and accused a noble of something, your accusation would be ignored and you would spend a day in the stocks... or be locked in the dungeon or worse. However, now that you have that ring, Uther is as much as saying he considers you trustworthy enough that if you were to levy such an accusation now, the noble in question would be investigated." As Merlin's eyes widened in understanding, Gaius then added the downside. "But, if they are proven to be innocent... depending on what you accused them off... you could lose the privilege of the ring, be locked up, exiled... or even executed."

The warlock gulped.

"I'll remember that."

Gaius waved a finger at him.

"I'm sure you will, but I still suggest you continue to make _all_ of your reports to Arthur first, before either he passes them to his father, or he helps you edit them before you tell him yourself. He may even suggest you try get more evidence first before telling his father, if he believes the case is too weak to stand without more." He frowned thoughtfully. "What I would like to know is, why on _earth_ would Uther decide to give you one."

Merlin got to his feet, heading for the door and pausing before passing through it.

"I have a pretty good idea who's behind it... And he's going to get a talking to from me when he gets back."

~(-)~

Merlin paced back and forth, waiting in Arthur's chambers for said prince to get back. Outside the sun was just starting to set, and he'd just seen Arthur's group return, which meant it wouldn't be long before the prince showed up. To pass the time, Merlin tipped the water he'd heated into the bathtub he'd set near the fire, and then laid out dry clothes. He also had food ready... Food that he'd already reheated slightly with magic so it wouldn't grow cold.

He lifted the cover on the tray again, topping the heat in the food up a bit more before checking the temperature of the bath. Deciding it could be a little bit cooler, he muttered a spell to do just that... He spent time practicing on his _own_ bathwater in recent weeks, since now being able to adjust the water's temperature without having to fetch more of it was far more convenient... and meant Arthur complained less.

Sure enough Arthur arrived shortly after, stripping off his absolutely _soaked_ clothing and getting into the prepared bath without so much as a word. His sigh of relief was enough though, for Merlin to know he appreciated that it was there and ready for him. With that in mind the warlock didn't take offence at not being greeted, and instead he retrieved Arthur's wet clothing and put it all in a basket ready to take to the laundry... The maids down there were _really_ going to love the prince... Wet, _fine _leather was a _pain_ to dry without it leaving marks.

Reconsidering it, Merlin pulled the leather jacket out of the basket and muttering a spell over it instead. He'd used this cheat more than a few times over the past three years, usually on Arthur's boots, but it worked for any article made of leather so that included the item he held now. Hanging the now dry and mark-free jacket in the closet, he sat himself in a chair and eyed up the prince.

"So... Why the _hell_ didn't you _warn_ me I was going to be sent on a ride with your father? Do you have _any _idea how scared I was? And he was... it was... Since when has the _king _ever gone out of his way to be _nice_ to me?"

Arthur, chuckling, smirked at the warlock.

"Since I told him in no uncertain terms that you have my complete and total trust, and that you are to me what Gaius is to him... A trusted friend and confidant. After the tirade I subjected him to, he's spent the past few days thinking over what I'd said. He sent word to me last night, asking me to have breakfast with him to discuss it further. It was during that, that I suggested you be marked as a 'trusted retainer'."

Merlin, still looking peeved, snorted before sighing.

"Gaius told me what the ring means, which apparently _you_ should have explained to me _long_ ago." He huffed a little, annoyed. "I won't abuse the privileges it gives me, and to be honest I'm not sure I want it... I'm the only _servant_ servant with one, the rest belong to Gaius and to three officers of the guard... The way the rest of the castle staff have been looking at me... It's creeping me out."

Arthur chuckled again.

"They'll get used to it before long, don't worry about it. So long as you don't flaunt it, they'll relax and go back to treating you the same as normal." He sneezed, shaking his head a little before settling deeper into the water. "After you've cleared everything away, I want you to make sure you're up _early_ tomorrow. I'm doing a dawn archery session with my men, to practice shooting in half-light, so I'll need my breakfast _before_ dawn, do you hear me?"

Merlin, with an exaggerated sigh, answered.

"Yes, your royal pratness."

~(-)~

False dawn came all too soon, for the tired and semi-sleep-deprived warlock. Yawning as he trudged through the hallways, he frowned down as what he had on the tray he carried. Cheese and bread, although it was _fresh_ bread, still warm from the ovens. The one big problem when Arthur had this dawn training sessions was that there was never anything ready. The hams he might have gotten slices of were still turning on the spits, and a pot of porridge at one of the smaller hearths had only just been set to cook.

He rolled his eyes. Arthur would just have to make do. He could whine and fuss all he wanted, but it wasn't going to change his breakfast unless he was willing to be late to the archery range... At least Merlin had managed to get mulled apple juice for him; the head cook had been trying a new recipe.

He arrived at Arthur's quarters, balancing the tray and opening the door the mundane way for a change even though there was no one around. When he stepped inside he stopped in his tracks, blinking at the sight before him.

Arthur was already awake and huddled near the fire, wrapped in the top-throw from his bed. He looked absolutely _miserable_, and as if to prove the point the moment after he glanced at Merlin he sneezed violently before descending into a bout of coughing.

He glared at Merlin, daring him to say anything, before the warlock thoughtfully warmed the bread and cheese he'd brought so the cheese melted over it. He walked over to the prince and offered the now hot toasted slices, Arthur picking up and eating them wordlessly. He then sipped the mulled apple juice his servant had brought, almost spilling it on himself when beset by another nasal spasm.

He had a cold, a full-blown cold, and now he had to go shoot arrows in the chill of dawn... Oh joy.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehehe**


	13. There's no Cure for the Common Cold'Pt2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: lolz, me thinks a lot of people like this sub-episode... Merlin being freaked out by Uther being nice to him, and Arthur catching a cold... Both seem to be very popular XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 13: There's no Cure for the Common Cold ~Part 2~

Fifty yards from the straw target, blue eyes focused along the length of the crossbow their owner was about to shoot.

Arthur, wrapped up far more than he would normally be for something like this, stood as steady as he could manage on legs that would rather have had him stay in his room. He was _not_ going to let some piddling little cold stop him from training his men, he was going to set an example and persevere despite how _crap_ he felt right now.

He felt worse three seconds later, when another sneeze struck and he almost headbutted his crossbow.

Resisting the urge to swear under his breath, he took aim again and shot, hitting the target almost dead centre. The sight was enough to make him feel immeasurably better for a second, until the moment was shattered by another sneeze that this time succeeded in blasting some of the congestion out of his nasal passages...

He put a hand over his nose, trying to hide the drips, until a helpful someone pushed a handkerchief into his grip. He glanced at Merlin, and muttered.

"Thanks..."

The warlock grinned.

"Don't mention it, and if you don't mind me suggesting." He leaned a little closer and murmured. "Ask Sir Leon to take over the demonstration. You've proven you can shoot straight despite being ill, so prove now that you're willing to delegate things to others at times when you yourself aren't in top form. There's no shame in it, that was a hell of a short, so let him to take over... You can always narrate while he shoots, you'll look smarter that way... Instead of looking like someone keeping going out of sheer stubborn _pride_."

Arthur would have loved nothing else in this moment to tell Merlin to sod off, but the damned warlock had read things bang on. He really needed to remember that Merlin knew more about court and military politics than he generally let on, and he'd shown several times now that he was capable of some truly remarkable wisdom from time-to-time... Not often, but it wasn't unheard of.

The prince, pocketing the hanky now that his dignity had been spared the sight of green ooze hanging from his upper lip, signalled to Sir Leon to come forward while Merlin took charge of his crossbow... The warlock actually remembering to check it wasn't drawn or loaded before slinging it over his shoulder on its strap. He had slow his words down a little so he didn't sound bunged up, but then he didn't like to rush his explanations anyway.

As Sir Leon took aim, the prince started to speak.

"When shooting in half-light, always remember. Check your aim at least twice, and keep in mind that in these conditions you can easily misjudge the distance to a target, especially a moving one. Try not to look directly towards the rising or setting sun, for it will make it harder for you to see foes that are moving among shadows. Remember these things, and with practice you will be able to reliably hit your target in conditions such as these. It is an important skill to learn as, more often than not, in situations such as a siege the attackers will try to use the rising sun to their advantage."

He sneezed again, although luckily _after_ he'd finished his narrative, Sir Leon shooting successive arrows into the target to create a neat cluster near its centre. Not so lucky, was that his shaky legs betrayed his balance in the same moment.

Dignity went out the window as he slipped, his clothing introduced to the sodden ground and gaining a layer of mud down one side. Merlin helped him up, frowning at the mud-plastered coat, shirt, and breeches, before making a decision. He discretely glanced at Leon, raising his eyebrows in unspoken query *Will _you_ tell him? He'll take it better if _you _suggest it than me... in front of his men.*

Sir Leon took the hint, shouldering his bow.

"Sire, perhaps it would be best if you went back inside; Gaius would say the same. I will continue the training session in your stead."

Arthur, trying not to look put out by all this, bit back a sigh and put a composed face on it. As embarrassed as he felt right now, his men still respected him for coming out here in the condition he was.

"Very well, but I expect you to come give me a full review when you are done. And make sure that those who are absent this morning know they will be expected to make up for it."

Sir Leon nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will see to it, Sire."

_That_ had been a prod to any that might think him weak for going back into the warm. He, Arthur Pendragon, had come down here this morning... while _five _of the other knights who had been out with him or his father the previous day had called in as too ill to attend. Several others were sniffling or coughing, all of those particular individuals having attended this morning. What really annoyed him though was that _Merlin_, who had gotten as wet as the rest of them yesterday, was in _disgustingly_ good health.

It just wasn't fair.

Marching into the castle at as steady a pace as his shaky legs would allow him, he directed a tiny disgruntled glare at the warlock. Come to think of it, he couldn't ever recall Merlin catching a cold... Lucky git.

On the way back to his chambers, Merlin parted ways with him for some reason but didn't explain. He'd only pointed to indicate the prince keep going, while he went and did whatever it was he was going to do. Arthur got to his room in an increasingly irritated mood, dumping his muddy clothing on the floor before donning the dry items Merlin had laid out ready just in case. Now in clean clothes, he then grabbed the top-throw from his bed and put himself back where he'd been when Merlin had showed up this morning, by the fire and bundled up in the blanket.

It was about ten minutes later that the warlock showed up, with a wide grin on his face as he carried a tray into the room. All irritation at the warlock fled in that moment, when Arthur saw that he'd brought a good-sized bowl of porridge and some more of the mulled apple juice... So maybe Merlin _could_ be thoughtful once in a while, he'd actually gone to the trouble of getting him a second, much better, breakfast to get the chill out of him.

After getting the prince settled at the table, Merlin now set about picking up the discarded clothing.

"I asked someone to get Gaius to come and have a look at you. He might be a while though, I was told he got called to see your father this morning."

Arthur paused in his eating, cereal-laden spoon held midway between bowl and mouth.

"He's got this as well?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Probably. It's been doing the rounds in the town for a few days now, and the castle too. At first it was just the servants and guardsmen who were getting it, since some of them live in town, but it was just a matter of time before the nobles started picking it up as well. It's nothing serious though, just a common cold. Gaius has been telling everyone he's checked up on that they should just keep wrapped up and only go out if they have to. That doesn't help the commoners much, since they _have_ to work, but even so it should pass on its own. It's just the elderly he's telling to _stay_ in bed, everyone else should just shrug it off after a while."

Arthur stared at him.

"'Shrug it off?' Do you have _any_ idea what I feel like right now? It feels like someone has stuffed my head my straw and is beating on it like a drum... after I've been pounded into the ground by a griffin."

Merlin winced a little in sympathy, before then speaking in an annoyingly cheerful tone.

"Would you like me to prepare a bath for you?"

"Don't bother." Arthur ate the rest of his porridge, before getting up and heading for his bed. "I am going to _lie down_ and _not move_ until dinnertime. Find something useful to do and don't annoy me."

Watching as Arthur slid beneath the blankets and disappeared, as they were pulled up over his head, Merlin just smirked.

"Sure."

~(-)~

The sneeze that resounded through the chamber held a note of misery, the individual from whom it had come sitting on the edge of his bed with the physician looking on.

Uther looked terrible, certainly as bad as if not _worse_ than Arthur. He'd woken up that morning to find himself beset by shivers, and had sent an immediate call for Gaius to come to attend him. Unfortunately there wasn't much Gaius could do, all he could provide were treatments to make the king a bit more comfortable.

The physician had come to the king already carrying everything needed... He'd guessed before coming what it was the king had caught.

"Now, I want your servants to add one measure of this to your bathwater. The vapours from it will ease your cough and help clear your sinuses." Putting the first bottle down along with a tiny measuring cup, Gaius gestured with a smaller bottle and associated spoon. "This one is just for your cough. Take two spoonfuls in the morning, and two in the afternoon. Don't be tempted to take more than that, or you will have an upset stomach to add to the rest of your woes, Sire."

There was a kindly note in his voice as he'd said it, but it couldn't be denied there was a touch of amusement too when Uther's face had twitched at the though of _adding_ to his present suffering.

The king nodded, speaking in a voice muffled by his stopped-up nose.

"Thank you, Gaius. Is there anything else you would suggest?"

Gaius let out a small sigh.

"Nothing except that you stay wrapped up well and keep warm. Try to rest as much as you can, but I am aware that you have a number of council meetings to attend over the next few days."

Uther might have groaned at the thought, but dignity kept him from voicing it.

"There are a few among the nobles who have expressed... concerns... at my naming Merlin as a 'trusted retainer'. I will stand by that decision, but it does not change that I will need to allay their doubts and convince them it was appropriate."

The physician grimaced a little.

"Their reaction is understandable, Sire. Just a week ago you had Merlin arrested for sorcery, albeit wrongly, and although he was pardoned it will still put them on edge... Perhaps if Arthur were to attend as well, to explain why he requested it?"

The king got to his feet, shaking his head.

"No, this is not something _he_ must deal with. Had I paid attention to my son, and taken note of both his and your confidence in the boy, then this situation would not be what it is. As my son has already told me, it was _my_ error to have had your ward arrested when he was only acting in Camelot's best interests, and so it is I who must accept that mistake and deal with the consequences." A frown creased his features. "I have hurt both you _and_ your ward several times, when both of you are among the most loyal allies I have. I have allowed myself to be manipulated by our enemies far too many times, as they sought to have me destroy the very individuals who would warn me and protect me against them... Merlin might be clumsy or lacking in tact at times, but now that I look I can see your teachings in him. He is a good and honest man to have at my son's side, and Arthur will need someone like him when the day comes that he is king, just as I have needed you."

Gaius bowed his head in acknowledgement of the praise.

"I am humbled by your words, Sire, and I take great pride in Merlin. He was rather disruptive at first, I will admit, but he has indeed changed a great deal since coming into my care. I have no doubt that he will continue to do me proud." He then reached into his bag, and drew out a couple of large linen squares. "Now, if you don't mind my suggesting, you may need these for that meeting. If it continues for too long, I will stop by and suggest it be adjourned and continued tomorrow. As your physician I will insist on it. It is best you do not overtire yourself."

Uther accepted the two handkerchiefs, tucking them into his belt.

"Thank you, Gaius, but I intend to be firm. While I must acknowledge the concerns of the nobles resident here, they _must_ accept that my judgement on this matter is final."

Another sneeze slipped past his guard, and one of the hankies was plucked from his belt to deal with it. Uther then gave Gaius one last nod, before he left for the council chambers.

~(-)~

The smell of food was what roused the prince, Arthur blearily sitting up to peer across his chambers. He must have really been out cold, because the warlock had moved the table closer to the fire. Surely he would have heard him dragging it...

He stopped there, shaking his head when he realised. Of _course_ he hadn't heard it... Merlin had lifted and moved the thing with magic so it wouldn't wake him.

He slid his feet out from under the covers, padding over to the relocated table. Merlin had left a covered plate there with fresh bread on it, and a bowl that was obviously the destination of whatever was in the pot propped near the fire to keep it warm. The chair had a small, folded blanket placed on its seat, the type used by some nobles to keep their legs warm during cold weather, and another was draped over the back ready to place around his shoulders once he sat.

He might have thought Merlin was going over the top to be considerate of his condition, except that right now the idea of sitting without those additional sources of comfort didn't really appeal to him.

It was then that Merlin came back into the room, carrying a fairly large and obviously full kettle.

He smiled as he took it over to the fire, muttering a spell to heat the cold water to boiling before leaving it on the hearth where it would stay hot.

"Gaius gave me some herbal tea for you, to make you feel more comfortable. The cooks didn't want to give me the kettle, but when I pointed out that it meant you wouldn't have to wait as long for your 'medicine' they handed it over. I just have to make sure to take it back once you're better, or they'll scalp me."

He came over to Arthur's side, making the prince sit after picking up the first of the blankets. He folded it around Arthur's lap and legs, before draping the second one across his shoulders. He then, with a cheerful flourish, served up the contents of the pot the prince had noted by the fire... Chicken soup.

He was about to thank him when he felt a sneeze about to strike, a handkerchief thrust into his grip just in time to catch it. Sniffing after the sneeze had passed, Arthur murmured.

"Thanks." He then finally noted the expression on his servants face. Merlin had that gleam in his eyes, a wicked light of amusement at _his_ expense. "What do you find so funny about this?"

Merlin started to grin, shaking his head innocently.

"Oh, nothing... It's just I've been treating you like an _invalid_ and you haven't _once_ complained."

Arthur scowled, annoyed.

"You won't find it so funny when _you_ catch this. You said it yourself, this 'cold' is going around everyone in Camelot. It's just a matter of time before _you_ get it as well."

Merlin's grin widened.

"No it won't." Arthur's frown became one of confusion, as Merlin began to chuckle. "Didn't you know? The more magic someone has, the less prone to normal diseases they are... I'm still affected by poisons, but for illnesses I'm immune to just about everything except stuff created by sorcery, and even then I'm resistant unless it's really strong. Gaius is like that too, though not as much, but it's why he's never afraid to treat victims of things like plagues. It has to be _really _nasty for there to be any chance of him catching it."

Arthur glared at him, now _more _than a little pissed off.

"You're just _loving_ this, aren't you."

Merlin's grin didn't waver, and Arthur looked away before eating his soup in disgust. After all the little things Merlin had been doing with magic to make him more comfortable, he'd begun thinking having a sorcerer as a servant would make his convalescence more bearable... but was it worth it knowing that that self same magic made said servant _immune_ to the very illness that was making him so miserable? Taking another glance at Merlin, who was still grinning, Arthur really had to wonder...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehe, yes, Uther is getting tortured as well. And Merlin is finding all this funny because he is IMMUNE! XD**


	14. There's no Cure for the Common Cold'Pt3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Someone picked up on the info that inspired this plot somewhat, what the dragon says to Merlin in SE3-EP2 about the poison being too strong for his magic. He says something similar in SE2-EP12 as well, when Merlin goes to him to ask him how to break the spell making everyone sleep, which is where I got 'he's still vulnerable to illnesses created with strong magic, but he's resistant'. Merlin did get it, but he was holding up to it better than Arthur was. All-in-all both snippets seem to imply that Merlin would not be affected by something like the common cold, which was perfect for the joke behind this sub-ep.**

**Oh, and exwindz... I'll be using that line you suggested in one of the scenes in this part. Hehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 13: There's no Cure for the Common Cold ~Part 3~

Raised voices and raised doubts had passed back and forth about the long table, the varied personages seated at it all seeking to get their views across to the king sat at its head.

Uther was doing his best to look dignified, despite his regular sneezes and being forced to keep in hand at all times one of the handkerchiefs Gaius had given him. At least he was not the only one present in this meeting who was suffering from the ailment. Everyone else here also either had it or were getting over it, everyone except Morgana who was one of the few who had shown no signs of catching it at all.

Her eyes were dark as she regarded him, sullen and frustrated. She had voiced nothing herself during the meeting, but by her presence and her expression she was making it clear she agreed with the other notables assembled here.

Uther fought back a sigh, as the same arguments against Merlin's new privileges were raised for the third time. This meeting had already lasted almost an hour, and while it was still well before the time when Gaius would come, he had had enough of what weak and insupportable reasons his fellow nobles had come up with.

His firm voice cut through the chamber, all others falling silent as all eyes turned to him.

"I have listened to your doubts this past hour, and now I will tell you why they are baseless. While admittedly Merlin has been accused of magic _several_ times, as well as other things, in _every_ instance it was later discovered he was in fact innocent. He has saved my son's life several times, and has almost died for him several times as well, in addition to the fact that I have come to realise that in his position as Arthur's manservant he often notices things that others miss."

One of the nobles spoke out, although admittedly nervous at interrupting the king.

"But, Sire..."

"Enough!" Everyone flinched at both Uther's tone and the slam of his fist onto the table's surface. "While we have remained blinded to the conspiracies of our enemies, he has never ceased to eye all newcomers with suspicion regardless of whether they are supposedly our allies or not. Because of this he has oft seen that which we have failed to, and as a result has been repeatedly framed by Camelot's foes seeking to be rid of him for that very reason. Gaius, who has also been framed in the past for the very same, has taught the boy well and instilled in him the very values that make our Court Physician one of my most trusted allies. For that reason, as well as the others, I decided that as one who selflessly risks his life for both my son and for Camelot, I would give to Merlin the right for his voice to carry the weight it deserves. He may be clumsy at times, but that is no reason to ignore this potential value. He is now our eyes among the servants, one who will seek out signs of threats in the places where those of our rank do not often tread. Now, I will hear no more on this matter, you are all _dismissed_."

It was clear by his tone that his decision was final, and he would brook no further arguments from them. That he had been willing to listen to their discussion for so long had shown he was being reasonable, and his firm conclusion of the matter had made it clear that his mind was made up. He would not back down from this, and that conviction had convinced the majority of those now leaving the chamber. All but a couple showed acceptance, and of those who did not, one was Morgana.

She had stood at the council chamber door for a moment as she'd left, staring back at the man she hated so much. Merlin's magic must truly be powerful to have made the king change so much, even if only in such a small way. Just a few weeks ago he would have kicked the warlock to the gutter without hesitation, yet now he was placing that same young man in a position of great confidence. Eyes among the servants indeed... Merlin would be eyes only truly for himself.

She stormed away from the chamber, the desire to vent her frustration boiling in her veins.

~(-)~

Whistling cheerfully under his breath, the warlock carried the blanket he held in the direction of Arthur's chambers. He supposed it might have seemed a bit girlish, but he actually _enjoyed _making Arthur's bed... It was a hell of a lot easier than cleaning his armour or scrubbing his floor.

Merlin grinned to himself. Thanks to the cold sweeping its way through the town and citadel, Arthur had called off most of the training sessions rather than expose those who were ill to the damp conditions. He'd rather them have the time to stay in the warm, than deal with them taking _longer_ to recover than they would if given the chance to do so. Only those who were assigned to patrols were being made to go out, the rest had been told to take the opportunity to give their gear and weapons a thorough servicing.

Of course, it meant less work for him. If Arthur wasn't wearing his armour or using his weapons to train, then _he_ didn't have to clean them. Instead Arthur had told him to do the necessary things around his chambers and make sure his meals were delivered, but other than that he could help Gaius with his rounds. But seeing as Gaius was already _done_ for the day, it actually meant that he had the time to himself... He'd decided then he was going to spend it with his spellbook. It had been a while since he'd done any real study from it.

He was now passing near the stair that led to the hall where Morgana's chambers were, and in his reverie he ended up almost bumping into Gwen when she stepped out from them right into his path.

She nearly dropped her basket of laundry in surprise, the flush in her face not entirely due to the cold that was making her sniffle slightly. At least she hadn't gotten it as bad as some other people had... like Arthur.

"Sorry, Merlin, I didn't see you."

He shrugged, grinning.

"It's alright, it's not like I dropped anything. I'm just on my way to do Arthur's bed." He indicated the blanket he was carrying. "I went and got an extra throw, because he keeps complaining of not being warm enough."

Gwen started to smile, amusement in her eyes.

"Has he been giving you much trouble? He looked _terrible _when he came back from the training field this morning."

Merlin shrugged again, innocently.

"You know Arthur... He grumbled and complained and went to bed, before he got sick of tossing and turning under the covers and said he was going for a walk. I thought I'd take the chance to make the invalid's bed more comfortable for him before he gets back."

At the jocular tone in Merlin's voice, Gwen burst out laughing.

"Make sure _he_ doesn't hear you say that, or he'll have you mucking out the stables again."

Merlin mock-winced before chuckling.

"Nah, he won't. I said something similar to him this morning and he just went to bed and sulked. He never said it to my face, but I think he's appreciated the trouble I've gone to today."

"Trouble?"

Gwen looked up at him enquiringly, while Merlin grinned back and answered.

"I got breakfast for him... twice... Got some special tea from Gaius for him. Dragged a _full_ kettle of water up from the kitchens, after taking the cooks into letting me have one, so that I can make the tea for him right in his room. I got him a pot of soup and hung it near his fire to keep it warm so he can help himself if he gets hungry, made sure there's plenty of firewood in his room so he can stay warm, and also moved his table closer to the fire without making any noise so he could sleep. See, I've been nice to him today."

Gwen started shaking her head.

"You really are the utter limit, Merlin." She hefted her basket so it was more firmly in her grip, before sideling around Merlin to go on her way. "I'd best get going... Oh, and congratulations. I heard about the ring, just don't let it go to your head."

Merlin snorted.

"Not likely, considering that one false accusation from me could cause me to _lose_ my head. See you around."

She gave him a smile before going one way while he went the other, the warlock hurrying to Arthur's rooms and sorting out the bed. Nice and neat with the extra blanket hidden beneath the embroidered throw, he went and checked that the soup in the pot wasn't so close to the fire that it might burn. It was still fine, so he set off for the kitchens with the dirty dishes from earlier and to get some more bread for the prince.

He was just on his way back, using his usual shortcut, when Morgana stepped out of an alcove and stopped in front of him. Of course he wasn't surprised she'd noticed he liked this route, although he _was_ wondering why she so obviously wanted to speak to him. He doubted it was to be pleasant.

His assessment was confirmed as she scowled at him. Baring a glance down the hallway to be sure no one was around, she spoke with thinly veiled hate.

"You must be pleased that you've inched your claws even deeper into Camelot. How many spells did it take to manipulate Uther, into trusting you so much as to give you that ring?"

She pointed to where said ring lay hidden beneath his neckscarf, while he smiled ever so slightly and replied with a touch of sarcastic cheer.

"Claws, Morgana? I'm not a monster, you know. A proper way to describe me would be... hmmm... How would the Druids put it?" He tilted his head thoughtfully, no trace of his inner nerves at this situation showing. He couldn't let her see him falter; if she saw _any_ weakness it would ruin all his bluffing thus far. "I am like the tree that sends its roots deep and wide, so that it might spread its branches just as far to shelter those beneath its care." He then smirked. "As for getting Uther to give me the ring, _that_ was his _own _idea."

Her scowl deepened.

"And what do you mean by that?"

Merlin, still smiling gently, answered.

"Uther is starting to change, Morgana, because Arthur, with his pure heart, has started to question whether or not things are really as he says. That willingness to question has led him to stand up to Uther with regards to me, the servant he says annoys him but which he, while he won't admit it, considers to be a friend. Arthur was angry with him after I was arrested and then proven innocent of the goblin's pranks, and challenged him over it... And Uther _actually listened_."

Morgana was momentarily stunned, before her frown returned along with the bitterness in her voice.

"So what? How does that help anyone but _you?_ People with magic will continue to be persecuted so long as that monster rules Camelot. Do you really think Arthur will be any better?"

Merlin actually shook his head at her as an adult might do to a foolish child.

"I've told this to your sister... I _know_ he will, but I'll have to wait for that time to come. Destiny can't be rushed, Kilgharrah tried a few times and it thwarted him, so I'll continue to protect Arthur and Camelot for as long as I have to. If that means protecting Uther as well, then so be it... You never know, Kilgharrah's words might come true... It _might_ just be that Arthur's pure heart will get Uther to realise his error, before his times comes. I'll just have to wait and see."

He stepped around her and started to walk away, taking advantage of her being too confused by his words to stop him. Moments later though, she found her voice and called out to him.

"And just who is Kilgharrah?"

Merlin stopped, glancing back.

"I suppose you could say I have a friend or two in _high_ places. It used to be that _he_ told _me_ what to do to deal with things, but these days _I'm_ the one who makes those decisions. He has powerful ties to the Old Magic, and I to him, and I won't hesitate to call on them if you try and force my hand... Now I bid you good day, _Lady_ Morgana."

He strode away, leaving her standing there with uncertainty in her eyes. He'd managed to shake her nerves again, hopefully to keep her off balance for a bit longer this time. Once out of sight of her though his eyes became shadowed with regret... He didn't like speaking to her like that, the woman he'd seen as a friend, but he knew she was almost certainly beyond saving now. Destiny doesn't like to change, even if you try to change it. If she was truly destined to be the darkness to his light, destined to be trapped by her own anger and hatred, then there was nothing he could do about it unless she could overcome that darkness and strive for redemption herself... If she couldn't do that then any words he might say would just fall on deaf ears, no matter how much he might wish otherwise. The best he could do now was try to make her question things, question if going against Emrys was really the right thing to do.

~(-)~

Arthur, unaware of Merlin's little confrontation with Morgana, hurried up the passage to the physician's chambers while trying not to stumble every time he sneezed. He had had enough; there was _no way_ he was going to put up with this. Gaius' herbal tea had helped, a little, but not enough that he'd be able to concentrate on anything properly. Where normal remedies fail, perhaps magic might succeed, though to be truthful he'd be extremely surprised if sorcery couldn't get rid of a simple cold.

Reaching the wooden door of Gaius' rooms, Arthur opened it and peered in. The physician was there, although there was no sign of Merlin. Then again, given the time of day he was probably getting his supper from the castle kitchens.

He entered the room, stifling another tickle in his nose as he walked over to Gaius, the physician regarding him speculatively.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Sire?"

Arthur gazed back, suddenly aware that coming to him like this might make him seem a bit of a wimp. He sighed. Well he was here now, so he might as well go through with it.

"This ailment that's going around, it's affecting everyone's productivity and also stopping me getting any decent work done... Is there anything _non_-standard that you could prescribe to speed up the recovery?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"You came to ask me if I knew any magic that could cure your cold..." Arthur flushed a little, and Gaius just chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tease you. Truth be told I was considering it already. There are a number of older individuals in the town for whom even a common cold might prove fatal, so I thought I might slip something a little extra into the herbal sachets I've been preparing for distribution. I'll be sending Merlin out with them in the morning, if you don't need him for anything that is."

The prince started to smile a little.

"We'll do a trade then. I'll lend you Merlin after he's brought me my breakfast, and you get rid of my cold. Deal?"

Gaius seemed to think about it for a moment, before sighing and picking up one of his rough-paper packets and muttering over it.

"_Ahluttre pa seocnes._" He then tipped it into a mug, and poured hot water into it. After giving it a vigorous stir, he added a little cold water to make it a drinkable temperature and handed it to the prince. "I cast it at full strength on yours, so your cold should be gone before you go to bed. I'll be doing it at part strength on the rest, or people might question why my remedy works so fast. It will take a day or two to clear theirs, unlike the hour or two for yours."

Arthur gulped the contents of the cup, wincing at the bitter aftertaste but thankful all the same.

"Thank you, Gaius, I appreciate it."

Gaius accepted the mug as it was passed back to him, a hint of a smile on his face.

"You're welcome, Sire, but remember... While _I_ won't tease you, _Merlin_ will."

He turned his back on Arthur, resuming measuring herbs into little twists of paper. Meanwhile the prince let out a long-suffering sigh and headed out the door. Would putting up with Merlin teasing him for this be any worse than putting up with his smug grin while he watched him suffer? Somehow he didn't think so.

~(-)~

Through the dim morning light, Merlin strolled through the castle gates and into the town. Tucked under one arm was a cloth bag filled with little twists of rough paper, all of them containing herbs that Gaius had spelled to varying degrees. He'd left a covered tray in Arthur's room, a cold breakfast of cheese and bread with a cheeky note telling him if he wanted it hot he could toast it with his fireplace. He knew Arthur would be annoyed, but that he'd also see the joke. He'd promised Gaius the physician would have Merlin's assistance after said warlock had brought the prince his breakfast. Merlin had done that, he'd just done it without waking him... It was just another tease on top of the multitude he'd piled on Arthur the night before, for getting Gaius to magic his cold away.

That same magic was going to be used to clear the illness from most of the people in town, but Gaius didn't want it to _look_ like it had. Merlin would be telling everyone he gave the medicine to that it was to _ease_ the symptoms to make people more comfortable, while the varied strength of the spell on it would ensure the illness would fade after a random length of time.

Thinking about it, Merlin sighed a little. Gaius had been grumpy this morning, not so much because all the enchanting he'd done had worn him out, but because of the extra effort involved in manipulating the strength of the spell. If not for having to hide this little illegal bit of mercy for the suffering, he would have done them all exactly the same and finished it in half the time, but instead he'd had to do then in batches a handful at a time. Merlin had now left him to grumble his way around the castle, handing out the remedy to the nobles and the servants who lived there. He hadn't made enough for _everyone_, but enough to give to those with the worst symptoms. As for Merlin, he _was_ going to twist his instructions just a little bit. Gwen's symptoms were mild, but he was going to give her one of the packets anyway.

Reaching her house he knocked on the door, the maid opening it a few moments later.

"Merlin? What brings you down here so early? I was just about to head up to the castle."

The warlock plucked one of the paper twists from his bag, waving it in front of her face.

"Present from Gaius. This tea will make you feel a lot more comfortable, until you've had a chance to get over your cold. The effect only lasts about a day or two, but hopefully you'll be clear of it by then." He hefted the bag. "He's told me to give them to the people with the worst symptoms, or those who need it the most like the elderly. But if there are any spares I can hand them to anyone, so I thought I'd give you your 'spare' before you go to work."

Gwen shook her head at his audacity, but accepted the packet all the same.

"I'll make it now before I go. Thank you."

Merlin grinned and waved as he set off down the street again. If Gaius found out he'd shown a bit of favouritism, he didn't think he'd mind much. After all, Gwen was a good friend of them both.

~(-)~

Arthur stood up on the battlements, his cold now gone except for the fact his nose was still raw from the sneezing. The rain had finally ceased its teasing of Camelot, the mid-morning skies starting to clear allowing hints of blue to show through. That was what things were like for him and Merlin, and their journey towards the future where magic would return to the land. Now that he knew about Merlin, and had placed his trust in him, it was like the blue sky starting to show its way through the gaps in the clouds. The storm hadn't passed yet, but the promise was still there that with time the brighter day would come.

He sighed, feeling the weight of that future on his shoulders. So much depended on him, but it was no different for Merlin. At least now they bore the burden together, and could support each other should one of them start to falter beneath it.

He heard footsteps behind him, not those of boots but rather the softer leather slippers preferred by ladies of the court. There was only one such person he knew who might approach him up here, and he knew it was her before she'd even uttered her first words.

Morgana stood at the wall beside him, noting as he did when the familiar figure of Merlin came through the castle gates with an empty bag in hand. She snorted in derision, her voice filled with dislike.

"I don't know why you trust him so much, Arthur. He's lying to you, he's lying to you all."

Ah, so _that_ was why she'd approached him. Arthur remained silent for a moment, thinking about his friend's report of his conversation with her yesterday, before he rolled his eyes and spoke with faked amusement as he laughed. He could have a little fun with words here, and she'd never suspect it was anything more than coincidence.

"Is this about your accusation of him being a sorcerer? Morgana, he's about as magical as _you_ are, and he couldn't lie convincingly if his life depended on it. You should _hear _the excuses he comes up with when he's late for work... They're _pathetic_."

She stiffened at first before her expression shifted, a hint of concern flicking behind her eyes as she tried to think up another approach. In the end she settled for earnestly appealing to his conscience, and his will to protect Uther.

"That is what he'd have you believe. It's all a front, Arthur! He's already got your father under his thumb, and soon all of Camelot will be his plaything!"

Arthur stared at her, the picture of a man totally unconvinced as he spoke blandly.

"Merlin has the attention span of a _butterfly_, and by all accounts learning magic requires _serious_ study and dedication... He wouldn't be able to concentrate on it longer than ten seconds, never mind long enough to take over a kingdom. You're being ridiculous, Morgana, seriously."

Her composure snapped as she realised she was fighting a losing battle, but she couldn't give up trying to make him doubt the warlock. Not yet!

"He's got you all completely fooled! Can't you see that? We're talking about the man that _poisoned me!_"

She put her hands to her mouth in horror, as she realised what she had just blurted out. However, Arthur didn't flinch. Instead his expression turned solemn.

He regarded her as she gazed back with wide eyes, knowing she hadn't meant to reveal that little fact yet. Knowing that this was an opportunity, since she had no idea he _knew_ Merlin was a warlock, he decided then that Merlin wasn't the only one who could use words to make her feel like her foothold inside Camelot was shrinking like a pond in a drought.

"I know..."

She froze in shock, hands dropping away from her mouth as she stared in disbelief.

"W-what?"

Arthur took hold of her by the shoulders, speaking calmly and kindly as though he didn't wish to upset her.

"He confessed to me about it not long after we found you again, and explained why he'd done it. He'd realised our enemies had tied the spell to make everyone sleep, to you, and he held out for as long as he could before he gave you the poison." He allowed his expression to become saddened. "I wanted to be angry with him at first, but then I realised that under the same circumstances, as painful as it would be for me, I would have done the same thing. I'm sorry, Morgana, but I would. If it were a choice between you and _hundreds_ of other innocent lives, it would not be right to abandon them."

Her shock gave way to anger, as she slapped his grip from her shoulders.

"So you would abandon _me_ instead?"

He sighed, resigned and solemn.

"I am the _Crown Prince of Camelot_, Morgana, and the kingdom and its people must _always_ come first with me. If they do not, then I am a failure to them in every way possible. When the day comes that it is my time to become king, how can I expect my people to _trust _me if they knew I would throw their lives away for the sake of personal feelings clouding my judgement? You have _no idea _how hard it is, Morgana, you've never been put under that pressure. Merlin has, he now understands what I face every day of my life, and that's why I know I can count on him."

He could see it in her eyes as she saw her foothold slipping. The realisation that, whatever she had intended to try achieve with this conversation, it was a distant impossibility. That realisation seemed to bare down on her, her determined strength crumbling into inner confusion.

"You trust him that much..."

Arthur knew he'd won this round, but he wasn't done yet. Time to disarm her of one of her most dangerous remaining barbs.

"He placed his life in my hands, Morgana, and told me to tell father what he'd done, and I did when I had breakfast with him yesterday." She looked up in shock, voiceless despite her mouth moving as if to speak. Arthur continued with the lie he was weaving. If she would work with fabricated tales, then so could he. "He understands now why you dislike Merlin so much, because Merlin made the hard decision and put Camelot's survival before yours. Father won't be raising it before the council, for your sake. Because he knows that if everyone knew you had been used as the vessel for that spell, then it might make things uncomfortable for you. He wants to protect you from that, and he reasoned that by remaining silent about what Merlin had done to you, you understood as well that he did it only because he had no other choice." He pulled the dumbstruck Morgana into a hug, but she did not notice his stiffness as he did so. "Don't let your resentment of being poisoned make you hate him. It is the ones who cast that spell who are the _real_ criminals, forcing us to choose between those dearest to us, and the survival of our home. Don't let that anger taint you, or you'll be letting them win."

He released her from the hug, Morgana looking lost and uncertain for a moment she finally looked at him. Uther already _knew_ Merlin had poisoned her? And he had given the warlock the ring anyway?

"I... I'm sorry for accusing him. You're right, he did what he had to do... I... I won't speak of it to anyone again."

She turned and fled; unable to face the turmoil Arthur's words had just thrown her into. Watching her go he maintained his saddened expression, until the moment she was gone from sight and it faded to a grim frown.

She had just tried to turn him against Merlin, with the intent of stripping Camelot of its most valuable protector... Too bad for her he was already on Merlin's side, and had just manipulated _her _unsuspecting self to prevent her ever telling Uther about the poison.

His thoughtful contemplation now shattered by her, he left the battlements and returned to his chambers. He might tell Merlin about the conversation just now, or he might not. But either way he'd just done the warlock a favour, despite the bad taste it had left in his mouth.

~(-)~

It was a rather solemn Arthur who sat at his window that evening, gazing out at the darkened sky while Merlin stacked the plates from his supper onto a tray. In the end he'd decided not to say anything about his talk with Morgana. He'd not hesitated to take advantage of her ignorance, and had deliberately and systematically used it to assault both her confidence and her emotions.

...He felt utterly disgusted with himself, even if it _had _been the best thing for Camelot.

He glanced at his friend, watching as the last of the cutlery was set on the tray and Merlin then went to turn back the covers on his bed ready for him go to sleep. Was this how he felt each time Morgana confronted him, and he used words to make her too uncertain to make a move against him? If it was then he had his sympathy, because neither of them were the type to enjoy manipulating people in that way.

He sighed, getting to his feet. There was no point in dwelling on this, so he might as well just go to bed.

"That's enough for tonight, Merlin, go on and get some rest." Merlin glanced over at him, starting to smile as Arthur continued. "Did Gaius take his 'medicine' to my father?"

Merlin chuckled, and nodded.

"He took it first thing this morning, and checked on him about an hour ago... The king was a _lot_ better, although he's still sniffling a bit. But he thanked Gaius anyway for finding such a 'remarkable remedy'."

Arthur snorted, shaking his head.

"He wouldn't be thanking him if he knew what was actually in it. No one in Camelot but us three has a clue it was laced with a spell... After all, they do say there's no cure for the common cold."

Merlin smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

""Nothing except magic, that is."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Admittedly this took a darker tone towards the end, but after adding Merlin's ring I wanted to build on what Morgana would make of it. This in turn led to me deciding to do a conversation between both her and Merlin, and also another between her and Arthur. The first being her jab at the warlock, and the second being her attempt to try and turn Arthur against him. Both were pretty much an epic fail, since she has no idea that Arthur is already batting for Merlin's team.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this sub-ep, I should hopefully get part one for tomorrow's episode up within a few hours after it airs. Until then, see ya :)**


	15. Gwaine 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: This one is going to be fun, hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 15: Gwaine ~Part 1~

The sound of the horses' hooves resounded through the bracken, the earthen track amongst it well worn by many a traveller on their way to the homely establishment visible just a short ways down the hill.

Merlin and Arthur came to a halt as they neared it, the prince regarding it with enthusiasm... While Merlin, with his burden of dead game birds, wasn't entirely impressed.

"Do you know what you need after a hard day's hunt, Merlin?"

"Sleep."

Arthur shook his head at his servant, rolling his eyes and grinning.

"A nice cold tankard of mead."

He sent his horse towards the small village and its tavern, Merlin still looking far from impressed. Mead? Sickly, overly sweetish mead? He'd prefer cider, but it was just a pity most village taverns didn't serve it... Unless they happened to be a village with an orchard.

He shrugged and followed after Arthur, the two of them drawing no more attention than any other travellers would. No one gave them more than a passing glance as they arrived outside the tavern, but then who would? Neither of them was wearing any kind of insignia.

Arthur dismounted from his horse, tying its reigns to the provided wooden rail while Merlin continued to give him a flat look.

"There's no better place to measure the mood of your people, than the local tavern."

Merlin, also tying his horse to the rail, shook his head and commented sarcastically.

"This is one of those moments where I tell you something isn't a good idea and you ignore me, isn't it."

Arthur just grinned.

"You're learning, Merlin. Slowly, but you're learning." Merlin rolled his eyes, Arthur continuing in a more serious tone. "Now remember, in here you're not my servant. I'm just a simple peasant like everyone else."

Merlin's expression as he followed said 'oh yeah, that's going to happen', as he followed muttering under his breath.

"The simple part's right..."

Arthur frowned, having not quite caught what was said.

"What?"

"I said the sun's very bright."

"Yeah, yeah it is."

They continued towards the tavern door, Merlin smiling inwardly. Arthur truly was dense at times.

The inside of the tavern was exactly what Merlin expected. Full of noisy, raucous farmers and craftsmen, who were enjoying themselves by making sly digs at each other or just chatting about the day's events. Most of this would go straight over Arthur's head, given that a good proportion of the conversations involved the usage of local slang terms for various things. He'd understand maybe half of what was being talked about, and the rest he wouldn't have a clue what the topic was.

They meandered through the room, finding a small table and sitting down at it. Arthur was no longer grinning, but it was clear to Merlin that he found the common room with its collection of impressive antlers mounted on the walls to be interesting. He never set foot in any tavern in Camelot, he couldn't or it would mar his dignity as a prince, so this was something of a novelty for him.

"Afternoon. What'll it be?"

The tavern's owner greeted them, gathering the empty tankards from their table and wiping it over. Thinking it over before responding to the brunette-haired woman, Arthur hesitated as he glanced about the room.

"Ah..."

"Oooo, you're a handsome fellow."

Her compliment caused him to turn back to face her, as he then smiled and commented idly.

"Well, you wouldn't be the first to say it."

She paused, slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, no sorry... I was talking about your friend here."

She eyed Merlin flirtatiously while the warlock and prince glanced at one another, the former trying not to smirk and the latter looking a bit put out.

"_Him?_"

It was Arthur's turn to look unimpressed, while Merlin glanced at the barmaid.

"Thank you."

Arthur looked like he wanted to find a hole and throw Merlin into it as he placed their order.

"...Two tankards of mead, please."

The barmaid walked away after one last smile at Merlin, the warlock watching her go before he grinned at Arthur.

"I was wrong... Coming here was a _great_ idea."

Any retort Arthur might have made was stopped, as just after she delivered their drinks the tavern door slammed open and the room fell silent. The shaven-headed man who stood there walked across the room towards the bar, his eyes, both scarred and unscarred, full of arrogance and confidence. Every one of the locals eyed him nervously, while Arthur watched him with disapproval. He didn't like the look of this man.

The man slapped a tray out of a serving-girl's hands, grinning maliciously as he then stared down the tavern owner.

"Afternoon, Mary... Business looks good."

She stared at him warily, a hint of fear in her eyes.

"We have our better days."

"I don't suppose you would begrudge me my share then?" He slapped a set of chains down on the bar, his smile taunting. Mary tossed down a handful of coins in front of him, but after he counted them he leaned in closer to her. "And the rest?"

"That's all we've got."

At her reply he grabbed the front of her dress, brandishing a knife. It was too much for Arthur, who got to his feet and went to her defence.

"Take your hands... off her."

The man turned to face his challenger, Arthur standing there composed and unfazed. The man took a swing at him with the chains, the prince ducking them with ease to then send the man face first into a keg-stand.

When he got to his feet, he glared at Arthur angrily.

"I'm going to make you pay for that."

Merlin snorted into his cup across the room, muttering with a chuckle.

"I'd like to see you _try_."

This didn't seem to go down well, as the man whistled sharply and a mob of other thugs entered the room from outside.

Arthur gave Merlin a dirty look as the warlock leapt from his seat, annoyed.

"...You had to open your _big_ mouth, didn't you Merlin."

As the tension remained on the brink of exploding into violence, one of the other tavern occupants got up and strolled to stand near both Arthur and the scarred man, his tone bland as he spoke.

"You two have gotten yourselves into a bit of a pickle, haven't you."

Arthur glanced at him before turning his attention to watching the scarred man.

"You should get out of here while you have the chance."

The stranger took a drink from his tankard.

"You're probably right."

He then handed it to the scarred man... smiled at him... and punched him in the face.

The man went flying, the room descending into chaos as the group of thugs charged at the defending trio while the rest of the patrons either fled or joined in. One serving girl slammed a thug in the face with a tankard, while Mary did likewise with a jug, as Merlin unseen used his magic to throw a bench into the faces of two others. The stranger who had come to Arthur and Merlin's assistance seemed to be enjoying himself as well, making quick work of several men before cheekily asking Merlin to pass him after the servant ducked behind the bar.

He took a drink from it, punching another thug in the face.

"So what do they call you then?"

"Merlin."

He reached out and shook Merlin's hand.

"I'm Gwaine, a pleasure to meet you."

"Look out!"

At Merlin's shout, Gwaine turned and slammed the jug of mead into his attacker's face, before shaking his head at the sight of the spilt liquid.

"Such a waste, eh?."

Turning to face the middle of the common room, it was then they both saw Arthur thrown to the floor. The scarred man drew his blade, clearly about to use it on the prince when Gwaine charged him with a yell and knocked him flat.

Gwaine tried to get up; grimacing in pain upon discovering the knife was now embedded in his thigh. He stumbled as the flow of blood from the wound made him feel faint, before toppling over and hitting his head in the process.

Merlin and Arthur rushed to his side, the former of the two using a strip of cloth to try and stem the bleeding while the latter eyed Gwaine in concern.

"How is he?"

Merlin looked up at him.

"Not good, he's losing a lot of blood." He turned his attention back to the wounded man, his next words directed at Arthur. "Take that thug and put him in the stocks outside. I need space if I'm going to stop this bleeding."

Arthur got the hint, reaching down and grabbing the scarred man to drag him outside. The patrons followed, while Mary hovered close to Merlin in concern.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He nodded.

"Get me some hot water. I have some herbs in my saddlebag I can use as a poultice to stop the bleeding, but they need to be soaked. Hurry."

She raced away as he sighed inwardly in relief. He _did_ have some herbs to do that, but they were only there so he had an excuse. Using her absence as an opportunity, he muttered a healing spell under his breath.

The wound didn't close, that would raise questions, but the bleeding slowed and became sluggish. The poultice and a bandage would do the rest, until he and Arthur could get Gwaine to see Gaius.

The cheers from outside revealed that the scarred man was now in the stocks, probably being pelted with rotten vegetables already. It was then that Arthur came back into the tavern, carrying the small bag from Merlin's horse that contained his herbs and ointments for emergencies. Merlin didn't need to thank him for bringing them; this was something they'd rehearsed for situations like this. Now all they had to do was get Gwaine to Camelot.

When they did set off just a short while later, leaving the villagers momentarily stunned to learn their prince had been in their tavern, it was righteous cheering that started up behind them as the locals resumed pelting the thug named Dagr with renewed vigour.

~(-)~

It was late when they arrived back at the castle, a number of eyebrows raised as Arthur _helped_ his servant to carry the unconscious man with them into the building. He would report to his father, but not until he'd seen Gwaine safe into Gaius' care.

It was a rather surprised physician who greeted them, his expression becoming concerned as he saw the wounded man. Merlin unhesitatingly led the way into his room, giving up his bed to this man who had recklessly rushed to Arthur's defence.

As soon as Gwaine was laid down, Gaius undid Merlin's bandage and noted the poultice and very slow bleeding. The wound was still deep though, and would need to be stitched.

"Merlin, fetch me some fresh water, towels, needle, and silk thread."

Merlin added helpfully.

"And honey?"

Gaius turned and glanced at him.

"You're learning." As Merlin darted away, Gaius noted Arthur's raised eyebrow and explained. "It helps fight the infection."

The prince acknowledged the explanation, before frowning slightly.

"Will he be alright?"

Gaius nodded.

"If he is strong."

Arthur sighed, contemplative of the man laid before him.

"He's that alright. This man saved my life, Gaius. He's to be given anything he needs."

Arthur turned and left, knowing he could delay reporting to his father no longer, and he knew Gwaine would be safe in Gaius' care. As he exited the small room, Merlin made his way back in with the requested items in hand. He and Gaius then just glanced at one another, before they set to work with the delicate task of stitching Gwaine's leg.

~(-)~

The tray rattled precariously, as Merlin used his back to push open Gaius' door. They'd worked until well after midnight ensuring Gwaine would be fine, and then he'd had to find somewhere else to sleep seeing as the man was in possession of his bed. Lucky for him Arthur understood that, and rather than leave him to sleep on the cluttered floor of Gaius' chambers he'd allowed the warlock to camp out by the fire in _his_ chambers instead.

Sleeping on the floor was never the best thing, but at least he'd not had to fight with chair and table legs to get comfortable in Arthur's room. Another plus side was that he'd been able to sort Arthur's clothes out for today in advance, even managing to bring up his breakfast before the prince had woken. He'd just left it on the table, and the clothes placed obviously behind the dressing screen. He knew Arthur wouldn't object to him leaving the rest to himself while he got breakfast for Gwaine instead.

Navigating through the cluttered room, Gaius absent for the moment, Merlin climbed the handful of steps to his room before peering round the door to see that Gwaine was awake and very confused.

"What am I doing in this bed?"

He was disorientated, and also suspicious. He clearly didn't like waking up with no idea where he was.

Merlin closed the door, coming over with the tray and setting it on the table beside the bed.

"You were wounded. Arthur wanted to be sure you were treated by _his_ physician."

Gwaine stared at him.

"Arthur?"

Merlin nodded slightly.

"...Prince Arthur... You saved his life."

Gwaine let out a groan, flopping back against the pillow.

"If I'd known who he was, I probably wouldn't have." Merlin's stare became confused, and Gwaine answered the unspoken question. "He's a noble."

Merlin frowned.

"...Yeah... but he's a good man."

Gwaine laughed.

"If you say so."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Merlin started to grin.

"You're a hero. The king... wants to thank you in person."

Gwaine almost choked on the drink he'd just stared to sip, putting it down again.

"Please, no... I've met a few kings. Once you've met one, you've met then all."

Merlin didn't look convinced.

"He'll probably give you a reward."

"I'm not interested." He turned and patted his bag, which had been hung with his sword beside the bed. "I have everything I need, right here."

Merlin regarded him thoughtfully.

"Why _did_ you help us?"

Gwaine smirked, lazily bringing his hands up behind his head as he leaned against the wall.

"Your chances looked between slim and none... I uh, I guess I just kinda liked the look of those odds."

Merlin snorted, shaking his head before he left the 'hero' to his breakfast. If he hadn't been restricted to _subtle _use of magic, he could have had every thug in that tavern pinned to the walls in a few seconds. Slim to none? Gwaine didn't have a clue.

~(-)~

Fastening the tiebacks of Arthur's curtains, Merlin did his best to ignore the mountain of armour laid on the table near the windows. Arthur, now dressed and fed, was stretching lazily to get the stiffness out of his limbs.

"So how is Gwaine this morning?"

Merlin glanced at him, deciding not to mention Gwaine's 'opinion' of the nobility.

"He's recovering." He then looked out the window, frowning and opening one of the panes to get a clearer view of the riders that had just entered the courtyard. "Who's that?"

Arthur came over to look; acknowledging the nod the man in the lead gave him when they spotted him.

"Ah, Sir Derrian. He's here for the melee."

Merlin rolled his eyes at the mention of the upcoming event, grinning as he spoke sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, the tournament where the knights _ride_ around... hitting each other with blunt weapons for no good reason."

Arthur turned, giving his servant a long look.

"There's a bit more to it than that."

"Really? All I've seen is people getting the seven _bells_ knocked out of them so the last man standing can be called the winner."

At the warlock's increasing sarcasm, Arthur's responding tone was that of an elder speaking to a small child.

"The melee is the ultimate test of strength and courage."

Merlin stared at him.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same thing?"

"Well I wouldn't expect _you _to understand, you're not a knight."

Merlin winced inwardly; there was the prat again. He really needed to get Arthur out of the habit of that. He turned, walking away with one last retort.

"Well if it means I don't get clobbered round the _head_, I'm glad of it."

"Well I'm afraid it doesn't." Arthur picked up a mug, throwing it at the back of Merlin's head. It struck home perfectly, Merlin's yelp instantaneous as he then turned to glare at the prince. Arthur just ignored him, a tilt of his chin indicating the pile of armour. "I need that lot cleaning by noon."

Merlin remained silent, his glare turning stubborn as he continued to wince in pain, before he looked sharply at one of the helmets on the table and with a flare of golden eyes he picked it up and slammed it down over Arthur's head before storming out in disgust.

Arthur, his ears still ringing from the impact, gingerly removed the helmet and set it aside. Ok, maybe he'd asked for that one...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aaaaand I'll leave it there for now. Not a lot of differences in this bit, excepting a few extended scenes. There'll be more changes in the later parts, which I'm going to see about getting the rest of up tomorrow like I did last week. That way I have Monday - Friday to do the sub-episode. See you all tomorrow.**

****

Also, dunno if I heard scarred dude's name right, but if it's wrong I'm not that fussed lol. He's not going to be around for long XD (Edit, it's been fixed. Thanks to WitcheyWeasel for the correct spelling)


	16. Gwaine 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Onwards to the melee! And also, Digital Spy didn't mention the name of Dagr's buddy, but it sounds like Ebor from what I could hear, so that's what I've put lol.**

**I'm also going to fill a plot hole that was in this episode... Dagr and Ebor ride into Camelot with just their horses and no entourage, yet they conveniently have a trunk full of armour that has to be brought up to their guest room. Sure they might have borrowed some from the castle armoury, but it seems to me that any knight serious about competing in the melee would bring their own. So I added a one-line plot fix, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 16: Gwaine ~Part 2~

In the shadowed confines of a small cottage, the trio of men had met. Two had entered, and two had departed with that which they had came for, but the sorcerer resident would never leave again...

Dagr and his accomplice Ebor had not stopped at slaying the money-hungry enchanter. They now had their sights upon two unsuspecting knights, knights whose blood would wake the spells in the crystal pendants the pair now possessed... Disguising them so that the deceitful swords they carried could be set against a certain prince...

Vengeance would be theirs.

~(-)~

Callused fingers tugged at the boot's top, settling the leather about muscled leg while its owner sighed.

Gwaine stood up, strolling towards the window and stepping onto the box by the wall that Merlin used to be able to look at the town outside. The view brought a smile to the man's face, a smile of anticipation as he eyed what was a place of opportunities... Opportunities for both women and wine...

He left Gaius' chambers, finding his way out of the castle without too much trouble. How could he possibly stay indoors on a nice clear day like this? He couldn't, so instead he was going to enjoy himself and to be damned he didn't care if he annoyed anyone while doing it.

Walking through Camelot's streets, his flirting smiles were directed at every pretty woman he saw. Some smiled back, some were indifferent, and some ignored him _totally_ like the tea-skinned woman who had just gone past him carrying a basket.

Beautiful skin, beautiful dark brown eyes, and mass of mahogany curls to frame that slender face above her lilac dress... Lucky day.

He reversed his direction, plucking a daisy from another passing woman's basket before following the object of his attention. He caught up to her, smiling as he offered her the flower.

"I believe this belongs to you."

The woman stared at him like he was snake, and tried to go around him.

"I don't think so. It's not my colour."

"Ah well, let us see."

Ignoring her attempt to escape, he reached out and tucked the flower into her hair... all the while her expression read 'weirdo'.

She continued to eye him like he was something scraped from the gutter.

"I'll bet you have a whole load of those to hand out."

Gwaine raised his hands, showing them to be empty, his face a picture of sincerity.

"Yours is the only one." She let out a single laugh, trying to walk away but forced to stop when he stepped into her path, taking hold of her empty hand and introducing himself. "I'm Gwaine." She tried again to walk away, but he refused to let go of her hand. ""You haven't told me your name... You look like a princess to me, so it's probably something like Sophia, or Esmerelda." The 'weirdo' expression returned to her face, as she glanced around self-consciously in case people should start staring at the two of them. Again he continued unfazed with his flirting, bowing to her while still not letting go of her hand. "That's it, Princess Esmerelda."

She started to flush with embarrassment, muttering sharply.

"Stop it, people are staring..."

He regarded her slyly.

"Not until you tell me your name."

She answered, anything to get him to leave her be.

"It's Gwen..."

Gwen stared at her 'admirer', resisting the urge to yank her hand from his grip. She was getting enough attention as it was right now, without adding to it.

Gwaine just continued to smile.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Gwen moved to walk past him, but he took hold of her basket determined to keep trying. "Let me help you carry that. A princess shouldn't have to lumber washing around."

Gwen's return smile lacked sincerity; she _really_ wanted to get away from this obvious narcissist.

"Unfortunately, I'm not a princess."

"Ah but you see, you are to me." Ok, so maybe he was smoother with words than _some_ she'd met in the past, but she was still totally _not_ interested. A laugh at the silliness of this made it past her lips, and Gwaine grimaced. "This isn't working, it is."

Gwen shook her head.

"No, not really. But I like that you tried, and that you know when to give up." For a brief moment he looked like she'd just kicked him, while she pulled the flower from her hair and handed it back to him. "You'd better have this, in case someone else takes your fancy."

She strode away, not stopping as he called out after her.

"I have only eyes for you."

She glanced back but kept going, shaking her head. He didn't convince her _one bit_.

"I'm sure..."

Departing in defeat, Gwaine continued to smile to himself, twirling the daisy in his fingertips before walking in the opposite direction.

~(-)~

Two knights rode into the castle courtyard, no servants in tow but otherwise seeming normal. They'd been spotted as they'd approached Camelot, the kingdom's prince making a point of coming out to greet them.

Arthur walked up to the two arriving men, a smile on his face as he clasped arms with one and nodded to the other.

"Sir Oswald... I didn't think you'd be brave enough to show up."

The knight in his chainmail and blue overcoat eyed him back, as he responded with a typical warrior-esk retort.

"And miss the chance of putting you on your backside?"

Arthur replied with amusement.

"You never managed it before."

"That was then, this is now."

Arthur thumped him friendlily, before glancing at the other knight in unspoken question.

The other man responded with a nod, introducing himself.

"Sir Ethan."

Another handshake was exchanged, before Arthur indicated the servant standing quietly behind him. Time for a little payback for the helmet...

"This is my servant, Merlin. He loves hard work, so anything you need just give him a call."

As Merlin fought to keep a _smile_ on his face, while inwardly he wanted to _throw _something at the prince, Sir Oswald regarded the warlock with an unreadable expression before nodding.

"Believe me, I will."

He and Sir Ethan walked into the castle with Arthur, glancing back as he went.

"There is a cart following behind us with our armour... Make sure you deliver it to our rooms as soon as it arrives."

Merlin stared after him in dawning dread... He knew _exactly _which room they were being given to share, and they wanted him to carry a case full of metal up _that_ many stairs?

~(-)~

The spoon moved between bowl and mouth, back and forth back and forth at a rather unusual pace. Stupid knights, stupid chores, stupid trunks full of armour...

Gaius watched as his ward ate his dinner, the warlock frowning into his dish with an expression like a thundercloud.

"It's very hard to work out whether you are _eating_ or _inhaling_ that soup."

Merlin looked up at him, tired and aching and with patience worn thin.

"I haven't had anything to eat _all_ day; Sir Oswald had me at his beck and call."

He resumed his eating, Gaius speaking again after the spoon had made a few more laps.

"How is he?"

Merlin stopped eating, gesturing with one hand to emphasise what was also described by his frown.

"_Awful_, he treats me like _dirt_. He had me moving a trunk full of amour around his and Sir Ethan's room for almost an _hour_, and then they made me _clean _it all. After that they sent me to get them dinner... _twice_... because apparently I didn't bring enough up on the _first _try. After that I had to go sort _Arthur's_ food out... I swear they were deliberately torturing me."

He went back to eating his soup, while Gaius murmured thoughtfully.

"That doesn't sound like the young man _I_ knew... He always struck me as a rather kind and thoughtful soul."

Merlin went still, his expression bland.

"Then he must have changed."

Gaius sighed.

"You must remember that not all masters are as good to their servants as Arthur..."

Merlin spluttered in reaction to that sentence, a spray of pea soup hitting Gaius in the face. The physician remained unmoving for a moment, before regarding his ward.

"_Thank you_, Merlin."

"Sorry."

Gaius started to wipe the soup from his face with a cloth, just as the door rattled and Gwen peered round it.

She stared at the soup splattered Gaius for a moment, before turning her attention to Merlin and speaking urgently.

"Merlin... I think you need to come with me."

After a glance at Gaius and the soup he _still_ hadn't gotten the chance to finish eating, Merlin got up and followed her out of the room. Heading down the stairs outside and onwards through the passages to reach the castle gates, he spoke with just a hint of resignation.

"What happened?"

She glanced at him, her expression saying he wasn't going to like this.

"Gwaine..."

~(-)~

It was a rather unimpressed warlock who half-carried the drunken Gwaine into his room an hour later, a rather sizable bill tucked into his pocket. Trust the swordsman to get himself into trouble in less than a _day_, at a time he was supposed to be Arthur's _guest_.

Merlin dumped him on the bed, Gwaine smiling up at him.

"You're the best friend I've ever had."

"And you seem to have quite a few of them..."

At the reference to the random strangers that Gwaine had 'bought' drinks for, the two of them stared at each other before Gwaine burst out laughing. A laugh so infectious that even the extremely annoyed Merlin cracked a smile and chuckled in response... That is until the drunk opened his mouth again.

"I can't wait to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill."

Merlin frowned, walking around the side of the bed and sitting on the end of it.

"Right. What is it with you and nobles?"

"Nothing." He snorted. "My father was a knight, in Carlean's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother _penniless_. When she went to the king for help... he turned her away."

At the story Merlin's expression had been surprised, before darkening and then becoming sympathetic. He hesitated, before he then spoke.

"...You didn't... know him?"

Gwaine shook his head.

"Just some stories I've been told."

Merlin nodded in understanding.

"I know how that feels." He remained silent for a moment, before Gwaine's enquiring regard had him explain. "I met my father, just briefly, before he died."

"Why?"

Gwaine sat up straight, frowning. Merlin answered bluntly.

"He was banished."

"What had he done?"

Merlin shrugged, solemn.

"Nothing... He served the king."

"But the king turned against him. That doesn't surprise me."

There was bitterness in Gwaine's tone, Merlin trying to talk him around.

"Arthur's not like that."

"Ha! Maybe... But none of them are worth dying for, huh."

Gwaine slapped him on the shoulder, Merlin eyes speaking of his disagreement with that statement although he didn't voice it. The swordsman started to laugh, leaning backwards to rest against the wall again but hitting his head in the process. He winced but kept laughing, Merlin finally relenting and joining in.

He stood up and headed for the door, glancing back with a smirk.

"Make sure to get plenty of sleep... Because tomorrow you're going to need it."

"Huh?"

At Gwaine's confused expression Merlin simply shook his head. The man was still too drunk to really comprehend what the warlock was going to do. _Arthur_ wasn't going to pay the tavern bill... _Gwaine_ was.

~(-)~

"Arthur is a thoroughbred little braggart..."

"Why?"

The sound of scrubbing brushes filled the chamber, a chamber set with line after line of leather boots in need of cleaning. Merlin was smirking as he attacked the boot he currently held, Gwaine not nearly so happy with his present situation.

He scowled.

"Making us do this..."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"He didn't _make_ us do it... I _suggested_ he find something we could do so you could _pay off _what you owe him... Seeing as he's _loaned_ you the money to pay your tavern bill... And I think it's fair."

Gwaine stopped scrubbing to stare at him.

"_You_ suggested this?"

"Well it was this or mucking out the stables for a week... Which would you prefer?" Gwaine remained silent, Merlin adding to his statement. "If you admitted your father was a knight, you wouldn't have to this."

Gwaine sighed, resuming work on his current boot.

"Maybe, but I'm not making the same mistakes he did." He eyed his handiwork, brushing at a missed spot. "Anyway, my father always treated his servants well."

Merlin paused in his work, glancing at the man beside him.

"But you didn't know him..."

"Well I like to _think_ that he did." Gwaine brushed sharply at his boot, frowning, before turning to Merlin. "What about yours?"

Merlin sighed.

"No, he didn't have any servants, he didn't have... anyone."

Gwaine was watching him, curious.

"When did he die?"

Merlin's expression became pained, with a touch of regret.

"About a year ago... I just _wish_ I'd had the chance to... know him _better_." He sighed. "All I know is that he loved my mother, but had to leave her because of Uther... and then he died saving me. There was so much he could have taught me."

They fell into silence, still scrubbing, until Gwaine pointed something out.

"But you _did _get to meet him."

"Yeah..."

Gwaine smiled, cheering up a little bit as he spoke his next words.

"If there's one thing that I learnt from my father, it's that titles don't mean anything. It's what's inside that counts, and your father sounds like he was a man to look up to."

Merlin winced as Gwaine thumped the wooden back of his brush on his knee, but still smiled at his words.

"Arthur thinks the same way, even if you refuse to believe it... You're lucky it was me that Gwen got to fetch you from the tavern, because the owner wouldn't have accepted an I.O.U from any of the other servants."

"And why is that?"

Gwaine eyed him, unconvinced, and sure the younger man was just talking big.

Merlin lifted his neckscarf, and showed him the silver signet ring he kept hidden on a cord there.

"I'm one of only _five _commoners in Camelot with one of these, and I got it thanks to Arthur. With this, so long as I have evidence, if I suspect a noble of a crime or of treason I can accuse them before the court... and Uther has to take me seriously. It's how I got the tavern keeper to back down."

Gwaine reacted in mild surprise, before snorting.

"So, have you ever used it against a _noble_ yet, instead of a nervous commoner?"

Merlin shook his head.

"No..."

"Then how do you know it works?"

~(-)~

It was a slightly putout warlock that trekked across the training field towards his master, irritated that the stumped up little swordsman had belittled the signet ring without so much as a second glance.

Merlin was annoyed, very annoyed. Gwaine had _no idea_ how much he'd been through to earn that thing. Part of him hoped he'd get a chance to prove it works, while another part of him hoped he wouldn't. Being able to prove it would most likely mean someone trying to kill Arthur, and right now Merlin wasn't sure he wanted the stress.

He arrived at the weapons rack, picking up and checking the various swords hung on it. They were all blunt, training weapons, but he'd still taken to checking them for signs of cracks or flaws... The last thing he needed was shards of metal flying through the air if one of them shattered during sparring. Behind him he could hear Sir Oswald making a verbal prod at Arthur, and with a roll of his eyes he carried the sword he currently had hold of and offered it to the knight after the prince inevitably accepted to a practice bout.

It didn't last even a minute, Arthur making quick work of the other knight before strolling away to a smattering of applause from the others also present. Sir Oswald dumped the sword he held on the ground, Merlin coming over to retrieve it. It was as he was bending down to pick it up that he heard Sir Ethan murmur darkly to the other knight.

"Don't worry, in the melee there will be two of us."

"And with the stalum blade I'll fillet the little brat."

He turned, noticing Merlin walking away before spitting on the ground. If he suspected the servant had heard him, he showed no signs of it, but the warlock was already stricken by dread.

It looked like he might be getting that chance to use the ring after all... But he needed to be sure first.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, there's the next bit. I'm starting part 3 right away, so it may be up tonight, or up tomorrow morning. It just depends on how long it takes me.**


	17. Gwaine 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: And here's part three... Scene alterations ahoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 17: Gwaine ~Part 3~

Merlin slunk into the guest room, some of Sir Oswald's armour in hand having given it a quick clean ready for tomorrow's tournament. He probably wouldn't have long before the knight got here to change out of his training clothes into something fresher and more comfortable, but he couldn't pass up this chance where he had a legitimate reason for being in here.

He set the armour down at the bottom of Sir Oswald's bed, surreptitiously ducking down to check for anything under it before moving to the trunk the armour had resided in on it's way to Camelot. Lifting the lid he shook his head. He was wasting his time with it, considering he'd already been 'introduced' to its contents when they'd fallen on him as he'd lifted it on _top_ of the wardrobe yesterday... only to be told to get it down again and put the trunk where it stood now.

He sighed, biting his lip. Oswald had mentioned a 'stalum blade', so maybe he was looking for a sword? He glanced around the room, trying to remember if the two knights had had any extra weapons with them. He couldn't recall seeing any, but the bright red cloth on the table littered with plates was the right size... Definitely the right size and length to be covering what he was looking for.

The two knights couldn't _really_ have left something like that in full view? Could they?

He hurried over to the table, unfolding the cloth to reveal two gleaming swords. They were flawless, without scratch or dent, clearly new and certainly expensive. Merlin gingerly touched one of the hilts, picking the blade up to examine it before picking up the other as well. He tapped them together, they sounded normal, and when he squinted at the edges there was no _way_ such a broad side could cut.

Reassured he put one of them down, tipping the other to lay it across his right hand only to yelp when it bit into his finger.

He dropped it, luckily perfectly timed with the disapproving voice that came from behind him.

"What are you doing with that, boy?"

Merlin flinched as though it had been Sir Oswald that made him jump, folding the cloth back over the blades and picking up the dirty plates on the table to hide his bleeding finger.

"I was just tidying up."

Oswald glared at him, Sir Ethan stood with a similar frown behind him.

"Keep away from things that don't concern you."

Merlin lowered his eyes, nodding submissively before hurrying from the room with the plates. That had been close... _really_ close... and it also meant he had a problem.

There were _two_ swords, identical, meaning they were both probably as sharp as that touch of _one _of them had revealed... And if there were two, then _both_ Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald were involved in a plot to kill Arthur. He was just one servant, one voice against _two knights_ who would back each other up... Ring or not, if he openly accused them without getting concrete evidence, he was _screwed_.

~(-)~

Merlin's expression was serious, his tone grim as he watched Gaius wrap his cut finger with a bandage in the safety of the physician's chambers. He'd come here as fast as he'd dared to, careful not to draw attention even as he was forced to prevent his blood dripping on the floor.

"The sword looked blunt, even when I looked closely at it, but when I touched the edge it was razor sharp."

"You're lucky; I've seen those blades in action." Gwaine eyed Merlin's finger with a grimace, probably thinking along the lines that the warlock was lucky to still have it. "They're forged using sorcery."

Gaius frowned.

"But what would they want with such a blade."

"I think they mean to kill Arthur in the melee."

Gwaine stiffened at Merlin's statement, coming closer to the seated pair.

"It's the perfect cover. If they succeed, no one would suspect it was intentional."

Merlin started to get up, nearly yanking his finger away from Gaius just as the man was tying the knot to secure its wrapping.

"I have to tell Uther..." He stopped still, cursing. "But I _can't_."

He bit back the swearwords he wanted to voice, Gaius sighing in shared frustration.

"Sir Oswald is from an old and highly respected family, as is Sir Ethan. Against just one of them, you would be able to voice your accusation and have their room searched, but against two of them you would be pushing the limit of your privileges."

Gwaine snorted in disgust.

"So I was right, that ring of yours _is_ useless!"

Gaius glanced at him disapprovingly.

"No, it's not. This situation merely requires that Merlin have physical _proof_ to hand to Uther when he _makes_ his accusation. If he does, then Uther will be bound by the Knight's Code to listen to him, even against _two_ nobles."

"So what now?"

Merlin looked between the two of them, he knew what he had to do.

"I'll have to sneak into their room and get one of or even both of those swords. After that I'll go to Arthur. He'll see them secured in their room, while I take the swords to Uther."

"Then I'll go get the swords, you stay here where it's safe."

Merlin shook his head at Gwaine, denying the possibility.

"No, it has to be me. The ring means that if I'm caught I can get away with it. I'll just say I thought I saw someone sneaking through the castle, and feared it was an assassin looking for Arthur. Their guest room is close enough to his chambers that it would be plausible, so at worst all I should trigger if I'm seen is a search of the castle."

Gaius gazed at him in concern, but could not fault his logic.

"Be careful, Merlin. Don't do anything rash."

The warlock nodded, leaving the room to return to his chores. He would have to wait until nightfall before he could begin the search, but for now at least he could go forewarn Arthur.

~(-)~

"Stalum blades? Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan are intending to try _kill _me tomorrow?"

In the past Arthur might have regarded his servant for such a statement as if the man were insane, but in present days there was only a glimmer of anger and frustration in his eyes. Not at Merlin, no, but at the fact that he was _once again _the target of an assassination.

Arthur began to pace, the light from the hearth and the candles only serving to add an agitated flicker to his movements. Merlin had deliberately waited until he'd retired to his room for the evening before telling him about the two knights, not wanting to risk him acting oddly near the pair for the remainder of the day. That the warlock was in fact on his way to _steal_ from the aforementioned knights only made him feel worse, like he was being shielded like some defenceless little princess.

Merlin winced, knowing what was going through Arthur's head. He'd brought a hot drink from Gaius up to the prince, as part of his excuse for being in this part of the castle at this late an hour. If he got caught, he could say he'd seen the 'possible intruder' as he'd been heading back to physician's chambers.

"Arthur, don't worry about it. I'm almost certain I can get the proof to show your father, and if not then at least you know about them. You'll be on watch for them during the melee, and I'll be there too to back you up."

At Merlin's earnest and sincere assurances, Arthur paused in his pacing before sighing and slumping into a chair.

"I really hate this, you know that... I _hate_ knowing that something or someone is trying to _kill _me, but I can't do anything about it except leave you to risk your life for me." He sighed again. "Promise me, if you get caught, insist on being brought here first. That way I can vouch that you were in this part of the castle with reason."

Merlin pointed to the mug he'd brought, filled with steaming hot herbal tea... to help the prince get a good night's sleep before the tournament.

"That's what that's for."

"Just hurry up and get out of here, Merlin... You're wasting time."

Within seconds the door was closing behind the warlock, Arthur getting up and striding over to where the mug sat. With the way his nerves were right now, he needed it.

Out in the hallway Merlin was slinking away, darting from shadow-to-shadow as few would think him capable of doing. Practice makes perfect though, and he'd had a lot of it in three years. He arrived quickly at the chamber shared by the two knights, easing the door open and thanking whatever gods there were that the hinges had recently been oiled. He just hoped the incident earlier hadn't made the two knights nervous... If it had, they may have hidden the blades somewhere else but in this room.

He started his search of the chamber, moving with utmost care so as not to wake the two sleeping men. Sir Ethan rolled over at one point, Merlin freezing in position looking under his bed until it was clear the knight was still asleep. This was taking too long, far too long... Where the _hell_ had they put the swords?

He was just coming to the sinking realisation that they _had_ stashed them somewhere else when he noticed something unusual. Sir Oswald, sprawled as he was on his bed, had partially kicked off his covers leaving his chest exposed. What was unusual about it though was that he was wearing a rather large crystal on a chain... A crystal that to Merlin's eyes gleamed with a trace of magic.

He frowned and crept over, gingerly reaching out to get hold of the crystal and lifting it with the delicacy of a feather. He peered at it, trying to divine its purpose until it glowed with dim golden light and an image appeared of Dagr, the scarred man from the tavern three days ago. The image's eyes opened, the same instant that Oswald's did and the knight sat up with a yell.

Merlin hastily backed away from him, ending up against at cupboard by the far wall as a knife was thrown at him. It thunked into the wood above his head, another knife to the side. After the third, Oswald charged him with drawn sword while the warlock started to babble.

"I'm... _I'm sorry!_ I thought I saw an intruder as I was coming from Arthur's chambers, and I followed it and thought it came in here. I was worried if someone was after you, so I came in to check you were ok."

Oswald glowered at him, sword still held menacingly.

"Nice try, but the only intruder here is _you!_"

Merlin ducked another sword swing, once again backing away until a new voice interrupted the scene.

"Is there a problem here?"

He immediately wanted to _scream_. Dammit, Gwaine! Why couldn't you just listen and stay out of things instead of making them _worse?_

Sir Oswald frowned at the newcomer, pointing to the door.

"No, now leave!"

Gwaine ignored him, Merlin wanting to _hit_ the damn idiot as he not only went on to insult the two knights, but also fought and disarmed them both as well. The noise was enough to alert Sir Leon, who was on duty overseeing the night watch. It didn't go well from there, Gwaine getting trussed up in iron manacles and Merlin forced to leave as he was dragged to the council chambers after Oswald's demanded an audience with the king. Merlin and Arthur arrived there shortly after Gwaine and the two traitorous _false_ knights, and just before Uther himself.

Gwaine was thrown to his knees by the two guards escorting him, 'Sir Oswald' stating his complaint to the king.

"Sire, this man attacked me... with a sword. He tried to kill me."

Uther faced the kneeling accused, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Is this true?"

Gwaine refused to look at him.

"I stepped in to protect Merlin."

Oswald frowned, speaking to the Uther while ignoring Gwaine.

"I tried to talk to him, but he was like a man possessed. I'm sure that Sir Ethan will back me up."

Ethan nodded.

"Indeed, I can vouch for his every word."

Gwaine lunged to his feet.

"You're a _liar!_"

"I will have your tongue!" Uther's shout split the air, the king furious. "How _dare_ you speak to a knight in that way!"

Gwaine did not look at him, his eyes were only for Oswald.

"Nobility is defined by what you _do_, and not by who you are." He looked at the king, his voice calming down while Uther relaxed a little in response. "And these men... are anything _but_." And then he blew it by yelling again. "They are nothing but _arrogant thugs!_"

Arthur stepped forward, trying to tactfully get him to _shut up_.

"_Gwaine_."

"You see, Sire, how he behaves." The attempt was cut short, Sir Oswald taking the opportunity to stir up the fire again. "For his violation of the Knight's Code, nothing but his execution will give me satisfaction."

"I have heard enough." Uther's tone silenced both knight and man, the latter being the one he next addressed. "For a commoner to attack a nobleman is indeed a violation of the Knight's Code. Sir Oswald's complaint stands."

Arthur interrupted, his father turning to him.

"Father, Merlin _told_ me what happened. After he left my chambers he thought he saw someone sneaking around, and after believing them to have entered Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan's chamber he followed. The two of them were woken by him, and believed _he_ was an intruder and retaliated. Gwaine came then came to his defence; Merlin can explain in more detail."

Uther looked at Merlin who immediately came forward and bowed, keeping his eyes lowered.

Sir Oswald looked between the pair, confused.

"Sire? What bearing would the words of a _servant _have on this matter?"

Uther glanced at him.

"Merlin is no ordinary servant, for among the staff of this castle he is the eyes and ears of my son and myself."

At the frowns of the two knights, Merlin pulled his ring from under his neckscarf. Meanwhile Arthur 'explained' for the two impostors.

"That ring is proof of his right for his voice to be heard. If he find's evidence of a conspiracy against the crown, even if the accused is a noble, he brings word of it to us so that we might investigate the matter. His word carries as much weight as that of any knight."

Oswald and Ethan glanced at one another, while Uther turned back to Merlin.

"Now, is it true you thought you saw an intruder."

Merlin nodded.

"Yes, Sire. When I thought I saw someone heading into Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan's chamber, I feared they might be seeking to take advantage of the tournament. With so many knights and other nobles gathered to take part or to see it, the temptation would be there for a strike to be made. When I saw it there were no guards nearby, I knew if there were an assassin then by the time I'd found one the two lords might have been killed. Instead I entered the room with the intent of startling the intruder should there be one, but unfortunately Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan misinterpreted my presence when I woke them up." He paused, bowing again slightly. "They attacked me, and I would guess that Gwaine had come looking for me, for I was late returning to Gaius' chambers. He must have heard the shouting and came to my assistance. His attack on them was in my defence, and I am deeply sorry that this has happened. So I plea of you, My Lord" Merlin now bowed so low he was almost doubled up. "Do not punish him for this mistake, for it was the result of misunderstanding by _both _sides. He is a good man, who willingly risks his life to aid others just as he did when he saved Prince Arthur three days ago."

Uther looked at his son in response to the reminder, Arthur nodding to indicate his agreement with his servant.

"I agree with Merlin, and if a knight's word is his bond then I give you mine... Gwaine is a good and honest man. He deserves clemency."

In the moments that followed everyone waited with baited breath, until the king made and voiced his decision. His first words were directed at Merlin, the latter at Gwaine.

"You have once again demonstrated your loyalty and vigilance in protecting my son and those in this castle, Merlin. And in light of your words I grant this man mercy." He turned to Gwaine. "You are _banished_ from Camelot... If you _ever _return you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city."

Uther strode out of the chamber, Merlin breathing a sigh of relief as Gwaine was freed from his shackles. The warlock took the swordsman by the arm and led him out, Arthur and the guards following until only Oswald and Ethan remained behind.

They too then left, murmuring to one another as they made their way back to their chamber, Ethan particularly concerned.

"That servant boy is on to us... If we hadn't hidden those blades we'd be on our way to the headman's block by now."

Oswald snorted, confident.

"But we did, and he didn't manage to steal them as he so obviously intended to do... Without them he cannot accuse us openly, for even as the king's 'eyes and ears' he is still a commoner. Without proof, he can do nothing."

Ethan frowned.

"But what if he has warned Prince Arthur?"

"It will make no difference. Against the two of us, he will stand no chance."

~(-)~

Merlin paced, his disappointment evident in his sluggish stride.

"I'm sorry... I tried."

Gwaine had packed his bag, and was just about ready to leave, regarding him with a small smile as he fastened his sword to his waist.

"Don't be, you and Arthur saved my life." He laughed. "I hate to admit it, but you were telling the truth about that ring. The look on Oswald's face when Uther called you as witness, he could scarce believe it himself." His eyes became distant and thoughtful. "And Arthur standing up for me as well... You were right about him. Maybe he _is _a noble worth dying for."

Merlin nodded, smiling sadly.

"He'll be a great king, and someday I'm sure he'll reward you." He shook his head. "Although I still don't know why you won't tell them you're the son of a knight. Uther would have _had_ to give you a pardon."

Gwaine shook his head.

"I could never serve Uther, never... But Arthur... Maybe when he's king I'll come back. Until then I'm going to Mercia. A dangerous place, but you get more booze for your money out there." He reached out and shook Merlin's hand, nodding. "Make sure you take care of him, he's in danger."

"Don't worry, I will. And you take care."

Gwaine walked out of the room, leaving Merlin to his thoughts. What was he supposed to do now? He had no idea where the swords had been hidden, and if he couldn't show them to Uther then he couldn't stop the pair entering the melee and trying to kill Arthur.

It was then his eyes widened with an idea, a slow smile coming to his face. Yes, that might work...

~(-)~

The two of them were in the prince's chambers, the distant cheering of the waiting crowds already audible as the hour of the melee drew nigh. With brisk movements Merlin tightened straps, settling the sections of armour into place as he told Arthur his plan.

"I realised this last night, after Gwaine left. If Dagr and his crony hid the stalum blades last night to stop me finding them, they'd still have to _bring them with them_ to the tournament. Your father always likes to talk to the competitors just before an event like this, to bid them luck, so all we have to do is go round _with_ him and when he gets to 'Sir Oswald' and 'Sir Ethan', I make my accusation then and there."

Arthur glanced at him, as the warlock adjusted the shoulders of his armour.

"You _do_ realise that to do that would be _almost_ as bad as if you'd done it last night. It's still your word against two knights."

Merlin grinned, although he hesitated a bit before he answered.

"...I have a plan for that. I just need to get close to them."

"This is one of those moments where I tell you something _isn't_ a good idea and you ignore me, isn't it."

Merlin nearly choked as the prince turned his words of four days ago against him, bursting into laughter as he quoted another line right back.

"You're learning, Arthur. Slowly, but you're learning... Just _trust_ me, I know what I'm doing. It's _my_ head I'll be risking with this, and I've _no _intention of losing it."

Arthur sighed.

"Just make sure you don't."

Their conversation was interrupted, the door of the chamber opening as Uther entered carrying a bundle under his arm.

"Ah, I trust you're ready for the challenge?"

Arthur walked over to him, nodding.

"Yes, Father."

Uther opened the bundle, revealing a sword. He handed it to his son.

"I thought I'd bring you this. I won my first melee with this blade. The edge has been dulled, it's perfectly safe." Arthur accepted it, Uther then placing a hand on his shoulder. "All of Camelot is expecting a victory today. I know you won't let me down." He noted that his son was already in his armour. "Now, if you're ready, perhaps you would accompany me as I go address your opponents. The tournament will start soon."

Arthur resisted the urge to take a steadying breath, able to see Merlin regarding him determinedly from the corner of his eye. This was it, there was no way he could talk the warlock out of this now. It was too late.

"Of course. Let us go at once."

He and Uther strode out of the room, Merlin falling into step behind them. He could feel the servant's eyes on his back, the tension edging at him and making him wish this could be some other way. Were it not for his father's unreasonable rules with regards to nobles and commoners, it would not have had to come to this. He could only pray nothing went wrong.

The trio came out of the castle gates, heading down the streets with an escort of guards alongside. It took more than fifteen unbearable minutes to reach the tournament grounds outside the city walls, and the tension only got worse as one-by-one Uther spoke to the competing knights.

Merlin began to fidget ever so slightly, as they neared the tent bearing two familiar insignia. They had opted to share one of the widely spaced pavilions much as they'd shared a room, but it meant that the two of them stood near one another to greet the king... far enough away from any other knights to make the warlock nervous.

Merlin stepped closer to Arthur, feigning straightening the back of his chainmail. He needed to get close to the two knights, and Arthur took the hint of the definite _tug_ on his mail for the request it was.

He approached Sir Ethan, clasping arms with him while Merlin stayed in step as the picture of a servant ready to serve. The moment he got within range though, he immediately changed direction and _lunged _at Oswald.

The knight yelled as Merlin's impact with him caused him to stagger. He grabbed the warlock by the shirt and threw him to the ground, but not before Merlin had gotten a hand beneath the collar of his armour to grab a chain hidden there.

Merlin yelped as he twisted his leg upon landing, the crystal pendant that had been his target firmly in his grasp as he shouted.

"_Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan are impostors! They're here to kill the prince!_"

Dagr, his disguise gone, snarled, drawing his stalum blade and charging at Arthur. The prince blocked him with the dulled blade from his father, but he knew he was in trouble. Without an edged sword, he was at a serious disadvantage even if he _did_ posses greater skill than the thug. Uther was already shouting for all the nearby knights, several racing towards the battle but their blades were as dull as Arthur's.

Behind the duelling pair that was prince and assassin, Ebor ripped away his own crystal and hefted his sword to strike at the downed Merlin.

"You shouldn't have done that, brat."

The blade came down, Merlin barely dodging it as he discovered with dismay that his twisted leg refused to carry his weight. Ebor brought the sword around again, this time Merlin faced with an impossible decision... He was less than five yards away from Uther, in full sight of almost a dozen approaching knights, and he had no way now to avoid the sword coming at him except to use magic... It was lose-lose either way, death by stalum blade or death by execution for sorcery.

He closed his eyes, opening them again ready to blast the thug backwards when another sword imposed itself into its path.

A knight stepped over him, helm pulled down over their face. They forced Ebor backwards with expert swings, before using a move that Merlin had only seen once before... Last night in Sir Oswald's chamber.

Ebor's blade was flicked up and out of his grasp, the knight attacking him grabbing it from the air and plunging it into his neck above his armour. Ebor dropped like a stone, dead, before the knight came at Dagr from behind. They grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him round before jamming the blade up through the gap in the man's chainmail just below his belt.

Dagr choked, a last gasp of agony before the sword run up and through his chest took his life. He fell to the ground, Arthur stepping away from him panting before he regarded the armoured figure that had saved his and Merlin's lives.

"Who are you? Tell me, so that I may know who is it I must thank."

The armoured knight remained still for a moment, before reaching up and removing his helm as the rush of other knights came to a standstill behind their king.

It was a collective murmur of shock and discontent that greeted the sight of the man's face, Uther's expression turning to a scowl when he recognised Gwaine.

"_You!_"

He raised his arm, about to order the commoner to be seized, but Arthur took hold of it and stopped him.

"No, Father... He just saved me, _again_. I will not stand by and see him punished for his selfless act. That he is here means he stayed with the intent to protect me from those impostors, _despite _knowing that if he were caught it would mean his life... And I am thankful for it, for were it not for him then Merlin would be dead right now after fearlessly agreeing to risk his life to expose those frauds."

Uther stiffened, turning to look at Merlin where he lay sprawled on the ground.

"You _knew_ they were after Arthur? Why did you not say so last night?"

Merlin, still wincing in pain, might have answered except that Arthur did it for him.

"He discovered their swords yesterday, but didn't get the chance to take one of them. Instead, knowing that even as a trusted retainer, to come to you and accuse both of them without evidence in hand was folly, he decided to try to _steal _the blades to bring to you as proof. That was why he was in their guest room, and while he was in there he also discovered the crystal amulet. After accidentally waking the two of them up, with everything that happened after that, it was not a situation that would have gone well if he'd spoken up about it to you last night." He sighed. "Of course, he reported it all to me when he informed me I would be needed in the council chamber... So I instructed him to come up with an excuse in order for Gwaine to be spared, and then informed him that if he did not produce proof _today_... He would be punished for the attack on Sir Oswald in Gwaine's place." Arthur gestured to the two dead attackers. "But as you can see, he _did _produce proof... if not quite in the fashion I had expected."

The prince's bland tone on the last statement made Merlin cringe, the stares of both king and knights making him want to find the darkest corner he could and hide in it.

In the silence that followed Uther regarded his son before proceeding to stare at Merlin, before shaking his head in a form of amazement.

"You never cease to surprise me, Merlin, for your reckless loyalty and your apparent lack of sense when faced with danger... But I cannot deny that you have once again demonstrated the reasons for which I named you a trusted retainer. However, _next_ time, should you lack the evidence to bring an accusation before me directly, at the very _least _inform my son. Then perhaps another incident like last night's can be avoided." He glanced at Gwaine. "As for you, my prior judgement still stands. However, seeing as you remained in Camelot in order to protect Arthur, I will extend the deadline by which you must leave... You have until sunset."

He turned and strode away, ordering some of the guards that had finally arrived to deal with the two corpses, while then declaring that the tournament would go ahead. The gathered knights returned to their preparations, while Gwaine noted that despite several attempts, Merlin still couldn't get up.

He turned to Arthur.

"I think perhaps _I_ should help you with your armour after the tournament, since Merlin is in no condition to. I'll leave as soon as that's sorted."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, watching as Gwaine hauled Merlin to his feet and held him steady.

"Are you sure you know how to? It took Merlin months to get the hang of it."

Gwaine smiled, chuckling.

"I think I can manage."

~(-)~

The prince and the warlock made their slow and awkward way towards Gaius' chambers, the former practically carrying the latter who hopped along hissing in pain every time his injured leg touched the floor.

Arthur had won the melee, quite definitively in fact. The cheers of the crowd had been tremendous, the assembled mass of commoners oblivious to the drama that had taken place while they'd waited in the stands for the tournament to start. Merlin had spent it watching from the sidelines, sat on a barrel with his leg propped to one side. The warlock had to admit the melee had been fun to watch, despite his previous comments about it... Arthur had pounded the crap out of every other man on the field.

Now though, that enjoyment was replaced by a gnawing desire to go to bed... and rest his damned leg.

It was while he and Arthur began the more exacting task of getting him up the stairs to Gaius' chambers, that the prince sighed at inner thoughts and muttered to himself.

"It's a pity Gwaine had to leave... He could have been a good knight, or at the very least helped me get you up these stairs. It's just a pity my father is so stubborn, that and those idiotic rules."

Merlin snorted, suppressing a yelp as his foot caught on one of the steps.

"Y'know... He's the son of a knight; his father served in Carlean's army. It's not my place to say the rest, but his king did something after his father died that left him rather unimpressed with the nobility... He didn't say anything because he has _no_ interest in serving Uther, but he did say he might come back and serve _you_ one day."

Arthur almost dropped him in his surprise, but caught him before he went tumbling down the now half-climbed set of stairs. He then shook his head in disbelief and resumed hauling the warlock up them.

"You _really_ like to rub my nose in things, don't you."

"What else are friends for?"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, I know I cut out him ribbing Arthur about Gwen, but I did it because I've set things up for the sub-ep to follow on straight after this one... as in the start of it is a scene set when Arthur finally gets Merlin up those stairs and to Gaius. I'll leave the rest for you to wonder about lol, since it'll probably be tomorrow before I get that chapter up. Until then, see ya :D**


	18. Sick Leave 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time to do some more of my background stuff... and torment Arthur a bit XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 18: Sick Leave ~Part 1~

"Can I heal it?"

"No..."

"Can I at least numb it a bit?"

"No..."

"Please?"

"No..."

Merlin started to grumble under his breath, his mutterings interspersed with hisses and muffled yelps as Gaius prodded and manipulated his injured leg. Outwardly it didn't look too bad... If you ignored the fact that his knee had swollen up to resemble a mottled blue and purple splotched mass the size of a small melon.

Arthur, eyeing it with considerably more concern than the physician was, leaned down to get his attention.

"It he going to be alright?"

Gaius nodded, continuing to prod at the swollen knee while Merlin tried his best not to turn the air blue in response.

"It will heal on its own, all he needs is to rest it. It would be a simple matter to have fixed it with magic, but..." He gave the knee a sharp poke, causing Merlin's attempt to speak to be cut off by a yelp. "Too many people saw him hurt it, _and_ the fact that he was unable to get up afterwards... Sorry, Merlin, but you're going to have to recover from this one the _hard_ way. Which means that you, Sire, will have to have another servant fill in for him... I want him off work for at _least_ a week, maybe a week and a half. It will be about that long before he can walk around on it again. If he goes anywhere in the meantime, it will have to be on crutches, and I don't think I need tell you why that would prevent him doing much of his usual work."

Arthur remained silent for a moment, before glancing at his servant.

"You _really_ do have a way of getting yourself into these things, don't you."

Merlin scowled back at him, indignant.

"What? Do you think I _asked_ that thug to throw me on the ground? _I'm_ the one sat here being told I have to hobble around for a _week _when I could heal my leg in _two seconds!_"

"_Thuurhaale an tinneas, laghdaigh feoil._"

Both of them fell silent, their argument interrupted in order to stare at Gaius. The physician just stared blandly back, before starting to wrap Merlin's considerably less swollen and painful knee with a bandage.

Merlin looked annoyed.

"Hey! I thought you said I couldn't use magic to heal it? _Oww!_"

He yelped, Gaius once again shutting him up with a prod to the knee.

"I said _you_ couldn't use magic to heal it... I know you too well, Merlin, you would have healed it completely. _I_ however have only reduced the pain and the swelling, which is my limit when it comes to healing physical injuries. If you try to walk around on it, you will end up with it back exactly as it was a moment ago." He looked up at Arthur. "If I hadn't used magic, he would be off work for _three_ weeks. I didn't think you'd want to have to wait that long."

Arthur sighed, before then smirking and nudging Merlin on the shoulder.

"Enjoy your week off, Merlin... I know I will."

He walked out of the chamber whistling to himself, while Merlin gave Gaius a long look as soon as he was out of earshot.

"He has no idea who'll have to fill in for me... does he."

Gaius tilted his head side-to-side a little as if thinking it over, before a small smile accompanied the amused raising of an eyebrow.

"Well Liam _is_ a fairly recent addition to the staff, but he did come _highly _recommended by his previous employer, Sir Tarven"

Merlin started to grin, chuckling.

"I bet you five gold Arthur will be down here 'hiding' from him by the day after tomorrow."

Gaius regarded the bet for a moment, before nodding with a smile.

"You're on... I think he'll last at least three days. He won't want to admit he misses you."

~(-)~

He couldn't believe his good luck, really. He who had only served in the castle at Camelot for a month was now servant to the _prince_.

The young, blond-haired servant hurried through the castle hallways, inwardly pleased at his new appointment even while outwardly he was the picture of composure. He, Liam Morranson, was going to make _sure_ he impressed Arthur... If he did he might replace Merlin with him, or at the very least recommend him as a servant for another of the nobility resident in the castle.

A tiny smile tugged at his mouth at the thought, fading as he then remembered something to dampen one of those hopes. Merlin was a 'trusted retainer', so Arthur would _never _replace him with a servant who was only 'filling in' for him while he was off due to an injured leg. Liam sighed in disappointment, before cheering up. Well, he could still aim to get a good recommendation out of this.

Further down the hall, inside the chamber situated there, the aforementioned prince had just woken up. He frowned as he lay there, wondering what was keeping Merlin, when he then remembered his servant was on sick leave.

Arthur sat up with a groan, going through a mental list of everything he had planned for the next few days. He had weapons training to go to, before he would then spend this afternoon touring the lower town and checking on things. Both were to take advantage of his victory in the melee yesterday, so he could build on the trust and respect that both the nobles and commoners would have in him for it. Once those were done he would have paperwork to tend to, but from tomorrow until the end of the week he would be out on a hunting trip. His father had been happy to allow it to reward him for such a decisive victory in the melee, and it would give him something to keep him occupied until Merlin was ready to start work again.

The door of his chamber opened tentatively, the blond head of a young man about Merlin's age peering round it cautiously. When he saw the prince was awake he came in, nudging the door shut behind him and taking his laden tray towards the table, setting it down and then bowing in the prince's direction.

"Good morning, Sire. I am Liam Morranson, your servant until Merlin is recovered. If there is anything you require of me, I will see to it."

He then waited in expectant silence, until Arthur realised he was waiting to be given instructions. Resisting the urge to groan, the prince obliged.

"Open the curtains and tend the fire. After that, get my clothes ready. I'm going to the training fields this morning so I will need a plain outfit to go on under my armour. I'll also need a change of clothes prepared for this afternoon, where I'll be touring the lower town."

Liam bowed again in acknowledgement, before hurrying to do as he was asked.

Arthur got out of bed, doing his best to ignore the excessively polite servant... Alright, so his manners weren't _excessive_, but in comparison to Merlin's cheerful quips the prince found them to be irritating for some reason.

He sat down at the table, only now registering what had been brought up for his breakfast... Was he really expected to eat _all _this? The tray was loaded with no less than a _full_ bowl of fruit, a bowl of porridge, a platter with bread and meat, _and_ a jug of wine. There was enough here for _two_ people, never mind just one. Not only that but he could smell that the porridge had had spices added to it, also toting a swirl of honey for good measure, and the bread had been _smothered_ with butter rather than the moderate amount Merlin would have applied.

The idea of eating _all _of this made Arthur feel quite sick.

He picked up the knife on the tray, using it to scrape most of the butter off the bread slices, before transferring some of the meat onto them and eating them. He didn't bother with the overly sweet smelling porridge, although he would set the bowl of fruit aside for later, and he totally ignored the wine.

He finished off his rather small selection from what had been brought up, getting up to go look out the window while Liam paused in trying to find the clothes Arthur wanted laying out.

"Is everything alright, Sire?"

Arthur nodded, still looking out the window.

"Yes, although I would prefer it if you didn't bring wine first thing in the morning. I don't drink alcohol at breakfast, certainly not on days when I will be training with my men... It dulls the reflexes."

"Oh... I'm sorry, Sire, I will be sure to remember that in future."

He resumed searching for plain clothing, looking in the closet to the right-hand side of the dressing screen... Which was where Merlin kept the formal clothes.

Seeing his fumbling, Arthur rolled his eyes and stated blandly.

"Plain breeches can be found in the second and third drawers of the wall chest to the _left _of the screen, socks and undergarments in the first and second drawers. Shirts are hung up in the right-hand side of the closet _beside _it, the jacket I will need later on today can be found on the stand near the hearth, and my boots are stood on the floor beneath that. As for my armour, it is in the armoury which is where we will be going as soon as I am dressed."

Liam gaped for a moment, before going to all the places specified and picking out what was needed from each. He laid them out behind the screen, Arthur getting up and heading over to get dressed.

That was another thing he liked about Merlin... Since he'd learnt the truth about him, that lazy sarcastic warlock had _actually _managed to teach him where everything was...

~(-)~

The pages of the book rustled as they were turned, the sound accompanied by the crunch of an apple getting a chunk bitten out of it.

Merlin munched on his mouthful, quite cheerful all in all. He'd indulged in a lie in, before eating the breakfast Gaius had made for him, and had been given a not totally _legal_ book to read... Sure, books about magical creatures were acceptable, but not if they happened to include annotations describing the exact spells one would have to use to kill or if possible control them. The warlock of course didn't give a damn that the book fringed on breaking the law, he'd been breaking it all his life.

He took another bite out of his apple, sighing as he eyed his strapped up leg. After finding it impossible to try and sleep last night, since every time he moved his knee would bend and hurt like crazy, Gaius had decided to increase the amount of bandaging. It would now only bend far enough for him to keep it off the floor while he used crutches, other than that it was as straight as barge pole and staying that way. Dragging his pretty much useless leg around hadn't seemed like that bad an idea at first, but after just one trip into his room, where it took him almost a minute to climb _five_ steps, it didn't seem so funny. He was now resigned to sitting at this table all day, not inclined to move at all unless he absolutely had to, and Gaius didn't seem to mind that one bit.

The physician was preparing his bag to go out on his rounds, eyeing his ward now and then as he packed the remedies he needed to take.

"Now, Merlin, don't you dare touch that leg with magic while I'm out. I'll know if you have, so don't even try."

Merlin let out an exaggerated sigh, turning to the next page of the book.

"I won't... I'm not about to get rid of my excuse to sit back and watch Arthur be driven mad by my substitute." He grinned and pointed to the brass dish on the table beside him, which was half-filled with water. "I think I'm finally starting to get the hang of that, at least when it comes to looking at Arthur. I keep getting random stuff when I look for anything else, but if it's him specifically I can call his image up almost every time I try."

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Might I ask what he is doing now?"

Merlin leaned over the dish, muttering the spell to call an image. He then snorted in amusement, before sitting back in his chair and chuckling.

"He's in the armoury, and Liam is fitting him out... And he looks a bit annoyed for some reason I just _really_ can't fathom."

Gaius shook his head, picking up his bag and heading for the door.

"I'll leave you to your reading... Don't spend too much time watching Arthur. This is the first time you've had a chance to put some decent study in for quite a while."

Merlin watched him leave, before leaning over the dish again. Reading could wait a few minutes; he wanted to see if Arthur could keep a straight face while Liam, the 'perfect servant', finished affixing all his armour.

~(-)~

If his knuckles had been visible beneath his gloves, they would have been white where he gripped the hilt of his sword.

Arthur walked out onto the training field, Liam following neatly behind him carrying his mace and spear. The young man had been flawless in his work assisting him into his armour, and had been unfailingly polite in everything he had done thus far... So why was it that he, Arthur Pendragon, _really_ wanted to knock the bootlicking little toady out with the hilt of the blade in his hand? How had he _ever_ enjoyed being waited on like this? Had he _ever_ been such a spoilt and pampered noble that he'd seen it as pleasant? Right now all it was doing was making him feel like he was being treated like an _idiot_ who had to have _everything_ handed to him... Liam had even handed his sword to him when it had been just a _foot _away from him, and it _well _within range for him to pick it up himself.

Feeling utterly put out by this turn of events, Arthur couldn't help but frown for a moment. He smoothed it away though as the other knights on the field called out in greeting to him, all of them also voicing congratulations for his winning the melee. It was the same thing from all of them, excepting the knight he was going to do his first sparring session with.

Sir Leon nodded in greeting, before glancing at Liam a little confused.

"Where's Merlin this morning?"

Arthur tried not to sigh, and also not to glare at the substitute.

"He badly twisted his leg when that impostor threw him to the ground yesterday. Gaius has put him on sick leave, which means I'm stuck with _him_ until he says Merlin is fit to resume working again."

Leon glanced at Liam again, not sure what the fuss was about.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Liam is well liked by most of the knights. He's always prompt, always polite, and he knows when to keep quiet."

"That's my point..."

Gritting his teeth as Leon regarded him a little oddly, he headed for the sword rack to put down his sword, seeing as the other knight was presently holding a mace. They could start with that, and move on to the blade after.

He was three feet away from it when Liam intercepted him, lifting the blade from his fingers and putting it in the rack _for _him.

"Allow me, Sire."

He then offered up the spear and the mace, Arthur resisting the urge to snatch the latter from the servant's grasp.

This was going to be a _very_ long week...

~(-)~

The sigh that drifted through the chamber was a bored one, the warlock sitting at the table idly preparing herbs for the basic remedies Gaius needed to restock up on.

Merlin yawned, trying not to nod off where he sat. Ok, he was bored. He'd finished reading the book on magical creatures, and might have flipped through his spellbook to look up some of the incantations mentioned in the tome, except he couldn't be bothered to face the hassle of getting up and then back down the stairs to his room. Instead he'd used magic to yank all the materials he'd needed from the shelves and other tables about the room, and started doing something a bit more useful than staring off into space in a lethargic stupor.

He paused in his grinding of herbs into green pulp, glancing at his brass scrying dish. What was Arthur doing? Now that he should have finished eating the overly rich and indulgent dinner Liam had brought him. Merlin snorted... Arthur had looked like he was going to be _ill_.

Giving in to the urge to spy once again, Merlin called up the prince's image, grinning at what he saw. He really had to wonder, just what it was that was going through Arthur's head for him to have that look in his eyes.

~(-)~

Heavens save him... Please, just do... Save him from the little sycophant that was constantly dogging his heels, determined to believe that doing every little thing _possible_ for him would please him. Arthur just wanted to kick Liam down the nearest set of stairs, the servant was just _too_ perfect or at least was perfect by the standards of most nobles. _Most_ nobles liked to have servants like Liam, but _he_ wasn't most nobles. Instead he was reduced to being pleasant to the man, because to have done anything otherwise would involve one or several actions that would not be befitting for a prince.

There were times when he really hated being what he was... It meant he couldn't just punch someone in public when he felt like it.

Suppressing the frustrated muttering he so dearly wished to voice, Arthur continued on his way to his chambers, thankful that he had at least a twenty-minute reprieve. Liam had gone to get him his supper, after having spent almost an hour standing behind him in silence while he'd been talking to his father. Search parties had been sent out to look for the bodies of the real Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan, and messages had been sent to their families to notify them. It had been a depressing and solemn subject, but he'd spent much of the conversation picturing the way Merlin would have subtly begun to fidget after fifteen minutes... Liam hadn't so much as twitched during the _entire_ thing.

The prince reached his chambers, striding over to the window and resting his forehead against the cool glass. Should he ask for another servant to attend him while out on the hunting trip? Or would he take Liam despite the fact the man's _perfect_ protocol was driving him _mad_. But no, there wasn't another servant available right now who was known enough or had the right recommendations behind them to be trusted with the role.

He remained there, thinking about it as the sinking feeling in his gut grew worse and worse. There was nothing for it; he was stuck with the man until Merlin was better. He was just going to have to deal with it.

The door of the chamber opened, Liam entering with a tray of food. One look at the again rich selection and oversized portions was all Arthur could take. That was it, if he couldn't get rid of Liam without looking like an arrogant snob, he would have to do something else...

And he knew exactly what that was going to be.

~(-)~

The dawn light had not long begun creeping through the windows, Merlin yawning as he and Gaius began to eat their breakfast. It was their usual morning routine, one of them cooking a small pot of watery porridge or slicing up a chunk of yesterday's bread. With nothing of note having happened after the drama of the two impostors, there was nothing much to talk about. So neither of them said a word, nothing, not even when Arthur unexpectedly entered the room and firmly closed the door behind himself.

He turned to face them, the tension in his frame being that of a hunted man.

"Um, would it be alright if I spent the morning in here? I thought I would keep Merlin company while you're out on your rounds."

Gaius and Merlin were both staring at him strangely, the former of the two frowning a little at the request.

"But I thought you were supposed to be going out on a hunting trip with Sir Leon and the others."

Arthur stiffened a little before walking over to them, his expression nonchalant but it didn't really fool them.

"I changed my mind. I owe Merlin my life, after all, seeing as he risked his to expose Dagr and his thug, so I decided to spend the time catching up on some of the reports from the outlying villages. I can work on them down here just as well as up in my chambers."

"Except that you didn't bring them with you."

The three of them fell silent, Arthur trying to think up something to say in response. What he eventually came out with was clearly a rather lame excuse.

"I can get them later, but for now I just thought Merlin and I could chat for a bit. You don't mind, do you?"

Gaius sighed, before indicating Arthur pull up a chair.

"Not at all. You can keep him out of trouble and make sure he rests that leg."

While Arthur went to bring a spare chair over, Merlin nudged Gaius under the table using his good leg, his expression victorious and smug as it said without words...

Pay up...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehehehehe**


	19. Sick Leave 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well this sub-ep definitely appeals to everyone lol. I feel sorry for Arthur; we all think it's hilarious that Liam is driving him nuts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 19: Sick Leave ~Part 2~

A hand slapped down onto the table's surface, attempting to grab the eating utensil that inexplicably dodged it. It came down again, and again, missing every time until Arthur glanced at Merlin in both amusement and irritation.

"Please stop that, it's demeaning enough as it is that I've offered to wash these for you... I don't need you making me look like an idiot by forcing me to chase a _spoon_."

Merlin chuckled, relenting and allowing Arthur to pick up the offending item. He was finding this quite funny, seeing as this was the first time he'd seen the prince doing anything resembling mundane chores.

"The porridge pot is over by the hearth, and the big pot of water next to the fire is for washing. Just dip that jug next to it into it and tip it into the porridge pot. Mind you don't scald yourself rinsing the bowls off in it though. The scrub brush is hanging on a hook just on the wall there."

Arthur frowned at him, stopping midway across the chamber holding the pair of wooden bowls and accompanying utensils.

"I _think_ I can manage to wash a few bowls, Merlin. I don't need you to tell me how."

"Really? Then tell me where you'll tip away the wash water." Arthur fell silent, Merlin smirking then pointing to the corner near the stairs to his room. "There's a drain there; it connects to the castle gutter-ways. Just lift the lid and tip the water down it. It's one of the reasons Gaius picked these rooms when he first became Court Physician. Hauling fresh water up the stairs is one thing, but taking _dirty _water back down again is another, especially when dealing with the sick and injured. It's more hygienic if he has somewhere to get rid of it straight away."

Arthur glared at the knowing smirk on Merlin's face.

"Smart-mouth."

"Prat."

"Sarcastic moron."

"Dollop head."

They stared at each other for a moment after the exchange of insults, before Arthur muttered in exasperation and went to the hearth. He tipped some of the hot water into the porridge pot and proceeded to rinse off the bowls and spoons in it using the long-handled brush, before using the same to scrub the inside of the pot. He then walked indignantly across the room with it to the corner Merlin had pointed to before, lifting a small wooden trapdoor to reveal what looked like a narrow bottomless pit.

Tipping the water down it and replacing the lid, he snorted.

"I wonder... have you ever managed to stick your foot in there?"

Merlin snorted in return, shaking his head.

"No I haven't. Gaius always keeps the lid down, unless the guy who keeps the castle drains clear comes up to flush it through to make sure it doesn't block. Besides, it's in the corner out of the way, so why would I have even stepped _near_ it unless it was to tip something down it?"

Arthur smirked.

"I just had to wonder, considering your record for stepping into rabbit holes."

Merlin rolled his eyes, turning his attention to one of Gaius' shelves and willing one of the small books there to come floating over to him. He plucked it from the air, before opening it up to a certain page and placing it face down on the table. He then opened his mouth and said something very fast and probably insulting, but Arthur couldn't hear a word of it.

When he frowned in confusion, the warlock gestured for him to come closer, speaking again when he was close enough.

"Gaius made it last week... After a few failed attempts." He chuckled. "He wrecked five of his older notebooks, and two redundant journals after he decided to stop risking his more important ones. He finally got it right with this one, once he realised he was doing part of the preparation wrong."

The prince walked the final handful of strides to the table, picking the book up and peering at it.

"_This_ is what stopped me from hearing you?"

Merlin nodded, shrugging.

"Some old trick he used to use when he was year or two older than me, which is why he had trouble remembering how to do it. It's charmed so that when you open it to a certain page and put it face down on a surface, it stops all sounds made within three meters of it from being heard outside of that range. It's practically a toy, any competent sorcerer could break it with a _sneeze _if they knew to aim at it, but he figured it would be good enough if we needed to talk about something in here without worrying about someone walking in and hearing it. All we'd have to do to stop the spell is close the book or knock it off the table, and we'd be able to speak to them without them ever knowing about it being there. After all, the only sorcerers in Camelot are Gaius, Morgana, and I... and she's not exactly a competent spell caster. There's no chance of any of the usual residents discovering this thing."

Arthur regarded him for a moment, before flipping through the pages of the book... They were covered in Gaius' handwriting.

"Do you think he could make one of these for my chambers? It would save on you messing around with that longwinded incantation, and then cancelling it, every time we have to be certain no one can hear us talking in there. It would let me speak to Gaius in there too when you're not around, seeing as he can't use that spell."

Merlin shrugged again.

"I don't see why not, but pick a book you read a lot, that you don't mind risking, to bring down here... There's no telling if he'll mess up the preparation again." He magically pulled the book out of Arthur's hands, turning it back to the proper page and putting it down before looking up at the prince. "Could you go into my room to the right-hand side of my bed... There's a loose floorboard, my spellbook is under there. Bring it down here for me, will you."

Arthur stared.

"You want to look at _spells _while I'm here?"

Merlin grinned.

"No, dollop head. I want to start teaching you to understand the Old Tongue... That way you'll have an idea of what I'm throwing around, _when_ I start throwing it."

Arthur couldn't argue with that, especially considering that to him Merlin's spell casting sounded like garbled nonsense. It probably _would_ be a good idea to study it enough to understand the gist of it.

He went to get the book, Merlin magically bringing his scrying dish to his table so he could keep an eye on the stairs leading to Gaius' rooms. Better safe than sorry.

~(-)~

Green eyes looked around in puzzlement and concern, the servant searching the hallways for the absent prince.

Liam frowned, more than a little confused. Prince Arthur had been looking _forward_ to going out hunting with Leon and the other knights, but then he'd suddenly changed his mind. After dressing he had ordered his temporary servant to return the breakfast tray and remaining food on it to the kitchens, but when he'd come back he'd found the prince gone and a note left on the table.

_'I've decided not to go out on the hunting trip, and gone on a walk around the castle instead. I've already informed my father and Sir Leon. This is what I want you do do while I'm out. Tidy the room and change the sheets on my bed, then go down to the armoury and clean my armour. I'll be back in my chambers in time for supper, there is no need to bring dinner up.'_

Liam sighed, wondering what it was he'd done wrong. Then again, maybe the prince had decided not to go hunting because he was feeling ill. Yes! Maybe that was it!

The servant turned and hurried down the passageway, heading for the chambers of the Court Physician.

~(-)~

The two young men sat leaning on the table, the dark haired one of the two pointing to a word on one of the pages of the ornate spellbook.

"Now this is one I use quite a bit... well, when no one's around. It's a bit showy. _Forbearne!_" The candle on the table burst into life, Merlin looking quite pleased with himself as he continued to explain. "Forbearne means 'burn' or 'burn up'. Depending on how I focus it when I cast the spell, I can do little things like light candles, or I..."

"Can throw massive fireballs like you did to Morgause."

Arthur regarded Merlin blandly, the latter chuckling.

"Yeah, a lot of the Old Tongue can be used that way when used for magic. Even 'Astrice' can be used for lots of things. It means 'I strike'. Now, I could use it to smash something, or I could use it to throw someone through the air. You get the idea."

Arthur propped his chin on his hand, appearing unconcerned but his fingers were twitching nervously on the table.

"I thought you were supposed to be teaching me the Old Tongue, but so far all you've shown me is the meanings of the incantations you use a lot."

Merlin frowned.

"I'll teach you the wider view of it later, but I'm starting with those so you know what sort of things to expect if I use them before we get that far."

"...So far all I've learnt to expect is to see things being smashed, set on fire, blown up, or thrown through the air... I'm a little concerned to realise that most of your spell repertoire is _destructive_."

Arthur was still staring, Merlin suddenly feeling more than a little hurt. Didn't Arthur understand?

"You think those words can only be used to _damage_ things? Just _watch_." He glanced sharply down at the burning candle, whispering. "_Forbearne an aer, nu hoppath swa ligfleogan._" The flame swelled, rising upwards before he whispered again. "_Astrice!_" It shattered into uncountable shards of flame, which danced and swirled in the air before him. He then reached out into them, brushing his hand through their gathering but remaining unburnt, so that they scattered like shooting stars and faded away. He looked at the stunned Arthur. "A word that can be used to harm can also be used to protect. One that can destroy can also be used to create. That's the way the Old Religion and the Old Magic works. Even the words forbearne, to burn, and astrice, I strike, can be used for things other than harm. They can also be a source of great beauty, if used the right way."

Arthur remained silent, Merlin's injured words having sunk deep. While it was true the warlock was capable of causing massive destruction, that was and never would be his intent unless it was needed. Little things, like those dancing flames, were much more the person he was inside... Someone for whom magic was a living and breathing part of his life, and for whom it held no fear... only wonder.

He sighed, inwardly kicking himself.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have spoken like that. I've known about your magic for several weeks now, and yet I still know hardly _anything _about it. I've always been taught that magic is evil, and I guess that even with you showing me that it is the _caster_ that decides what it is, I let those misguided teachings influence me. I'm sorry."

Merlin regarded him for a moment, before he rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

"It's alright, I know. You've been taught to view magic that way all your life, and it's only now that you're challenging those views. If you didn't slip up now and then I'd wonder if you'd hit your head or something."

They both burst out into tentative laughter, the tension fading away as Arthur pulled Merlin's spellbook towards himself and flipped through a few of the pages to look at them.

"I have a _lot_ to learn, both about magic and about the people who use it. I hadn't truly realised _how _much until now."

Merlin reached across the table, putting his hand on Arthur's arm and giving it a small friendly shake.

"Don't worry about it, Gaius and I will teach you... Well, he'll have to teach you most of it. Some things I don't know any more about than _you_ do. I'm still learning a lot of things too... like scrying." He indicated the half-filled dish by his elbow. "I may only be able to reliably call up images of you, or of the area really close to this room, but I'm getting there bit by bit."

He looked into the bowl, at the image of a stairway displayed there, and froze.

Arthur stiffened.

"What is it?"

"Liam is coming up the stairs..."

"_Liam?_" Arthur stood up sharply, grabbing Merlin's spellbook and taking both it and himself into Merlin's small room, glancing back hissing as he went. "_I'm not here!_"

The wooden door thumped closed, Merlin quickly rearranging the table around him so that the dish was at the opposite end, the 'silence book' was shut, and he had an innocent tome about herbs open as if he were reading it. About a twenty seconds later the main door of the chamber opened, a tousled blond head peering round it.

"Hello?"

Merlin looked up, as if surprised at the visitor.

"Oh, hi Liam... What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be tending to Prince Arthur?"

The substitute manservant came in, looking a little anxious.

"Have you seen him? He was supposed to be going out on a hunting trip with Sir Leon and several others for the next few days, but he left a note in his chambers saying he'd changed his mind. I was wondering if he might have visited Gaius, perhaps he's feeling ill."

Merlin replied innocently, shaking his head.

"No, sorry, he's not been down here."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

The warlock shrugged.

"He's probably gone to one of his favourite viewpoints to think. I could tell you which one if I knew what mood he was in, but since I haven't seen him I couldn't say. He's likely on the battlements somewhere."

Liam gazed at him with a touch of hopefulness.

"Could you be more specific?"

Merlin snorted, and started reaming off a list.

"Above the central courtyard, the south wall, the little parapet on the south-eastern tower... Failing any of those, he'll either be down in the dungeons somewhere, or possibly in the armoury. Those are all the usual places."

Liam nodded in thanks before hurrying out of the room. Once the man was gone, Merlin heard a sigh of relief behind him as Arthur descended from the warlock's room and put the spellbook back on the table.

"Thanks." He paused and started to scowl, as Merlin began chuckling at the hunted expression he'd had on his face. "What? What's so funny?"

Merlin tried to hide his grin with a hand, failing miserably.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

~(-)~

It was to the sight of the two of them sat facing each other, arguing as Merlin kept correcting Arthur's pronunciations, that Gaius returned to his chambers. The warlock was attempting to teach the prince to introduce himself in the Old Tongue, but Arthur kept stumbling over some of the syllables resulting in him either making no sense, or unintentionally calling himself something strange.

Merlin started laughing, not for the first time if Arthur's half-hearted swing at him was any indication. They had the silence book on the table between them, their conversation beyond the physician's ears but he could tell enough that despite the arguing they were rather enjoying themselves. It made him feel rather sorry for Liam... He'd last seen the poor soul heading for the battlements in search of the prince who sat here in full view.

Gaius headed to the hearth quietly so as not to disturb the pair, who could still hear him even if he couldn't hear them. He'd set a pot of soup away this morning, which should now be ready to eat. There was plenty in it, and perhaps it would make a pleasant change for the prince to dine with he and Merlin for once.

He got three bowls out of the cupboard near the fire, and three spoons from a drawer. Cutting the slightly stale bread he had into three would mean a little less for he and his ward, but the company of friends always made such things but a small trifle. All he had to wonder now was what Arthur would make of his cooking.

Hopefully the reaction would be better than it had for some of the medicines he'd given the prince in the past.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There we go. There will be more of Liam in part three... I'm afraid I'm going to be a little bit mean to him XD**


	20. Sick Leave 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I know you're all itching to get reading so I won't comment, lol XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 20: Sick Leave ~Part 3~

When was the last time he'd felt this relaxed? He wasn't sure. Something about today had just lifted a weight off his mind, one that he hadn't even realised was there.

Arthur ambled his way back to his chambers, unable to quite put his finger on why he felt so content. He knew it was down to the day spent in Merlin and Gaius' company, away from the stresses of his duties, but part of it was also likely to be the fact that neither of them expected him to behave a certain 'way'. He'd been able to be totally himself, without once worrying about breaking the image of what a 'prince' was supposed to act like. It had been incredibly liberating.

Arthur sighed, admitting something else. His slip up when he'd unintentionally hurt Merlin's feelings had helped as well, because it had forced him to admit that there had been parts of the warlock's abilities that he'd still been wary of. Yes Merlin could seriously harm someone with his magic, but he wouldn't do it unless he had to... He'd much rather shape smoke to look like flying horses, or send a book flapping madly across the room like an insane butterfly.

His chuckle echoed in the passage, as he neared the door to his room. Merlin really _was_ just a kind-hearted and caring young man, and being a powerful sorcerer would never change that.

Arthur entered his rooms, those thoughts in his mind until the instant the concerned cry of his temporary servant shattered his contemplation.

"Sire! Wh-where have you been all day? I... I mean, I was worried as to your safety, My Lord."

Liam had rushed over, pausing mid speech when he believed he'd been disrespectful, and bowed hastily in apology. Arthur sighed at the sight... Liam wouldn't be anywhere _near_ as irritating if he actually had some _backbone_.

"I'm fine, I simply wished to clear my head. I don't think I need tell you that the duties of a prince are numerous and often stressful. I decided that some quiet time to think would be more constructive, than trekking through the woodlands taking that stress out on the local wildlife."

Liam blinked, startled by the bluntness of Arthur's statement. He didn't even seem to realise that the prince had intended to be humorous with his last sentence.

Seeing that the joke had been totally lost on the young man, when Merlin would have been chuckling by this point, Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes and went to the table where his supper was waiting for him. Behind him, after continuing to stand still while his mind went round and round in tiny confused circles, the servant jolted into action and hurried to the other side of the room.

"I'll just get your bed ready, Sire."

He started to fluster with the bed, nervously turning back the top edge of the blankets and plumping the pillow. Arthur just watched him while picking through yet another unnecessarily rich meal. Liam really needed to learn that stuffing one's master like a _pig _wasn't necessarily a good idea... Unless said master did not mind their waistline expanding to the dimensions of a _cow_.

Swallowing his current mouthful, Arthur muttered under his breath too quietly for the servant to hear.

"..._Amadan_..."

Yes, that's right... Merlin had taught him how to call someone an 'idiot' in the Old Tongue... Gaius would not be impressed.

He quickly finished his supper, once again leaving a good portion of it still on the plate, and got up to go to his dressing screen. He'd left his nightshirt out ready for himself this morning to save time, and now changed into it without another word to the still flustered Liam. Instead he nodded his thanks to the man for preparing the bed, and informed him that he could go rest and that breakfast was to be brought up at the usual time in the morning.

~(-)~

This was it, was he going insane? What was he doing wrong? _Why_ was it that no matter what he did, the prince seemed to find it _irritating?_

Liam walked down the hallway, a pair of leashes in hand. The past two days the prince had told him to go take his dogs for a long walk each morning, to give him something to do since his armour didn't need cleaning and the laundry had already been taken to be washed. It was almost like Arthur wanted to keep him at a distance, or at least out of his hair... Why was it that he just couldn't seem to please him?

The servant sighed as he reached the kennels and was greeted by the howling of a dozen excited canines. He wanted to make a good impression, but so far he seemed to be utterly failing. It was making him increasingly nervous.

He clipped the leashes onto the collars of Arthur's two dogs, thanking the heavens he wasn't expected to walk _all_ of the kennel's residents. Two of them were bad enough, hauling him down the path to the training field. From there they would follow their accustomed route, dragging him through the nearby fields until they'd decided they'd had enough and dragged him home. Dragging him down the side of the training field was exactly what they _were_ doing, when a wooden pole whipped out from behind the corner of the wall they were passing and tapped one of them.

The dog let out an indignant yelp of surprise, although the tap had only startled not hurt it, both canines then standing submissively as the servant holding them stared in surprise.

Merlin put the end of his second crutch back on the ground, stepping out from behind the corner and settling his weight between the two of them again. He gave Liam a small smile, before glancing at the dogs and speaking firmly.

"_Sit._" Two furry rear ends plopped down onto the ground, their owners' ears perked, Merlin looking again at the man walking them. "Those two are a bit single-minded, you have to be firm with them. Don't we?"

The last bit was directed at the dogs, which at a twitch of his fingers came up to him with tails wagging. Liam could only stare in shock, as the other servant reduced the two drooling mad hounds to drooling eager-to-please puppies with a couple of words.

He couldn't help but gape slightly.

"How did you get them to do that? They _never_ listen to me."

Merlin chuckled, plucking the pair of leashes from Liam's hand and setting off down the path. The two dogs walked obediently to heel, so despite being on crutches the dark haired man had no trouble walking them while the blond scrambled to follow.

"They know that when I'm around, _I'm_ the boss, not them. Dogs can sense if you're nervous, and will see it as weakness... No dog will follow a master who they see as weak. If they see you as strong, and you earn their trust, then they'll do anything you ask them to." He shrugged, or at did at least as much of a shrug as he _could_ do while using his crutches. "No offence, but you're a bit timid with them. It's no wonder they were giving you such a hard time."

"I'm timid?"

Liam seemed totally bewildered, as the two of them continued down the side of the training field. Those of the knights who hadn't gone on the hunting trip all noted the pair's passage, many of them calling out in greeting to Merlin. Admittedly it was a new thing for the warlock, although he didn't let it show to Liam. It seemed that him recklessly _throwing _himself at a fully armed and armoured man, while being totally weapon-less and defenceless, had impressed them. Certainly the ones among them that used to be prickly with him were now a lot more accepting. Being willing to throw oneself into harm's way like that, to protect Arthur, was obviously something they admired although they couldn't show it too much... Not to a commoner.

He sighed, thinking about it. It was a perfect example of what was going on here with Liam.

"You're too afraid of offending people, namely the nobles, and it means you come across as being a bit of a coward and someone who can be pushed around. Most of the nobles _like_ to have servants like that, but a good few of them don't. Arthur is one of those few."

Liam fell silent for a moment, thoughtful, before setting aside pride to ask Merlin for advice.

"Is that why Prince Arthur seems to be irritated by everything I do? I can't seem to do _anything_ without annoying him somehow."

Merlin laughed, and replied casually.

"Oh he just likes things done a certain way, that's all. He's quite picky about it sometimes. He won't have gotten on to you about it because you're only serving him for this week, but he used to get at me _all the time_ until I got the hang of how he likes things. I'm sure he'll give you a good recommendation when I can walk again, so don't worry about it. Three or four more days and I'll be back at work for his royal highness."

Liam frowned, a little disapproving.

"You don't sound like you respect him very much, with that kind of attitude."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I respect him, but I don't see why I should walk around on _eggshells _at times when I'm not in his presence; it slows me down. I get my work done, quickly, by doing it my own way... and I act as he expects me to when I'm in his presence. It works, and he gets everything done on time and the way he likes it. So he's happy. That's what I meant by you being timid. Instead of taking the initiative, you let yourself be pushed around all the time. He won't give you a bad report for your work this week if you show a little _spine _once in a while. Trust me, I know him."

The two of them continued on their walk, the dogs panting happily alongside, while the blond of the two thought over what the other had said.

Show some more spine? Well he supposed he could _try_.

~(-)~

Merlin's words were still very much in his head as he returned from walking the dogs. The prince's bed sheets still needed to be changed, before he would then go and get Arthur's supper. He was actually feeling a bit more optimistic now, seeing as Merlin had explained what was behind Arthur's irritation. All that he, Liam, had to do was be a bit more assertive.

His resolve lasted only until the moment he passed through Arthur's door, and was confronted by the sight of the prince sat near the fireplace _sharpening his sword_.

Liam gulped, overcome by the intense desire to turn and run. He didn't actually leg it, but he did stammer when he said his greeting.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting, Sire. I'll bring up your supper as soon as I've changed the sheets."

Arthur stared at him for a moment, before looking away and shaking his head ever so slightly. He then resumed running the whetstone he held along his blade.

Shhhhck... Shhhhck... Shhhhck...

The sound made the hairs on the back of Liam's neck stand on end, as he tried not to twitch nervously while doing the bed. He fumbled with the sheets, folding up the old ones and readying them to carry down to the laundry room. As soon as they were bundled to be tucked under one arm, he hurried to the table and gathered the tray and leftovers from Arthur's dinner.

Shhhhck... Shhhhck...

He had to fight not to cringe, as a glance at Arthur revealed the prince was _watching_ him. He just wanted to find a hole and crawl into it, _anything_ to get away from that stare.

Shhhhhhhhhhck...

Liam grabbed the bundled sheets and the tray and left the room, shuddering as he went along the passage and down the stairs. How was he supposed to be more assertive when one glance from the prince was enough to leave him terrified? One word from the man and he could be in the stocks!

Those thoughts continued in his head as he dropped off the dirty sheets and went to the kitchens, still there even as he returned upstairs with a new tray holding Arthur's supper. He stepped into the room and almost froze in his tracks... The spine tingling sound drifting through the chamber as he crossed it. Dear heavens save him...

Shhhhck... Shhhhck... Shhhhck...

~(-)~

"Sorry, Sire, you lose again."

"..."

Liam watched from the corner of his eye the two men sat at the table, one of them the servant he'd spoken with the day before... before that horrific evening with Arthur staring at him while sharpening his sword... Merlin had managed to get himself up here this morning despite the crutches, and in return Prince Arthur had challenged him to a game of Fox and Geese to pass some time. The little board game was now set up on the table between them, the two of them taking turns to be the single red 'fox' or the flock of seventeen white 'geese'. He had assumed that Prince Arthur would have no trouble beating the less well-educated manservant, but he'd been proved wrong. Instead he scrubbed the chamber floor to the background sound of Arthur being repeatedly trounced no matter which side he played... He'd only beaten the servant three games out of _twenty_.

Still watching from the corner of his eye, Liam had to wonder at Merlin's sheer _gall_ in that he showed no remorse whatsoever for his repeated thrashing of his master. Arthur seemed irritated by the embarrassment of it all, but _hadn't _reprimanded Merlin for it. Although Merlin was being polite and not taunting him or anything, there was a gleam in the man's eyes that told anyone who looked that he was finding the whole thing hilarious. Arthur would have to be blind not to see it, and yet wasn't doing anything about it.

It was startling to see... Most other nobles would have had Merlin _flogged_ for such obvious disrespect.

"Would you like to play a _different_ game, Sire?"

"Shut up..."

Liam flinched at the prince's tone, but Merlin didn't so much as twitch while he reset the pieces, the dark haired servant having beaten the prince _again_. Arthur was scowling at Merlin, but the servant didn't seem the slightest bit fazed. He had just subtly teased... yes _teased_... him for losing for the _eighteenth_ time. Dear lords, was he insane?

He resumed scrubbing, thoroughly confused. Merlin _was_ being polite, and _was_ following protocol in the way he addressed Arthur, but at the same time he wasn't. If Merlin had acted towards Sir Tarven the way he was acting towards Arthur, he would have been thrashed to within an inch of his life! But _Arthur_ wasn't doing that... He was _ignoring_ Merlin's subtle impertinence... Maybe Merlin _had _been right when he'd said Arthur wasn't like most nobles.

The prince's sudden curse almost made Liam jump out of his skin, Arthur standing up and walking away from the table in disgust, and Merlin watching him before packing the board and game pieces into their box. He then got up and retrieved his crutches from where they leant against the table, heading for the door and going around the area Liam had already washed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sire. Good day."

Merlin then winked at Liam, smiling at the other servant's startled expression as he went through the door. He wasn't afraid of Arthur, not the slightest bit, and not once during the two hours he'd been up here had the prince shown any dislike or annoyance at his presence. It was a lot to think about, and something he wanted to follow up on.

He quickly finished washing the floor, bowing to Arthur before leaving with the bucket and cloth. Emptying it at the first available drain, he quickly took them to the proper storeroom and put them away, resolved to find Merlin and talk to him again. He just couldn't fathom what Merlin was thinking, for him to get away with things that any other servant would be reprimanded for. He wanted to ask, to understand, and for that he needed to locate the other servant.

Liam wandered around, wondering where the hell Merlin had gone. He'd taken the usual route down from Arthur's chambers, and yet there had been no sign of the crutch-laden man. Surely he wasn't _that_ fast hobbling around. He continued to wander, growing frustrated, and was all set to give up when he _finally_ spotted the man he was looking for.

He strode towards Merlin, determined, before skidding to a halt and ducking into an alcove. The _king_ had just come around the corner and was _speaking_ to the man!

"Ah, Merlin. I heard from my son that you should be able to return to his service in a few more days. It is good to hear that you are recovering well."

While Liam gaped from his hiding place, Merlin bowed as best as his crutches would allow him to and replied.

"Yes, Sire. Gaius says my knee is looking much better, and I should be able to walk on it tomorrow or the next. I will be returning to my duties the day after whichever of those it is. I am honoured that you be concerned for my well being."

Uther allowed himself a small knowing smile at the warlock.

"Just be sure not to _overwork _when you do. Arthur would be most displeased if you injured yourself again in your zeal to return to side."

Merlin, lowered his head respectfully, the image of a well-trained servant.

"Gaius would say the same, Sire. You can be sure he will make certain I don't over do anything, Prince Arthur will as well."

"Indeed they will. Now be on your way, and get some rest. You will no doubt be very busy once you return to work, so you will need it."

Uther walked away, Merlin carrying on in the opposite direction as if an injured servant being checked up on by the _king _was _normal_.

Liam just continued to gape in astonishment, until a female voice at his shoulder caused him to flinch and turn.

"I know, it still surprises me, and I've known Merlin for a long time." It was Gwen, and she smiled at his reaction to the conversation between Merlin and the king. "You're fairly new here, so I'm not surprised you seem shocked. Merlin has been here over three years, and everyone knows him well. He's selfless, loyal, brave, and would do _anything_ to protect Arthur and Camelot. That's why the King and Arthur respect him, although Arthur more so than Uther. Merlin has come close to dying several times while acting to protect them."

Liam blinked.

"He has?"

She nodded, solemn.

"He saved me too once, when I was accused of magic not long after he first came here. He found proof that I was innocent, and I was pardoned because of him. He's a good man."

"Yeah, he is..."

At Liam's suddenly downward tone, Gwen frowned and touched him on the arm.

"It something wrong?"

He shook his head.

"No, it's just that I've been here a month and I never bothered to learn anything about him. He was just 'Arthur's servant' or the 'new trusted retainer', I never saw him as anything more than competition. I wanted to be better than him, and maybe take his place as Arthur's manservant. I never even _thought_ about trying to learn what kind of man he was. He's been so nice to me these past few days, giving me advice and telling me I shouldn't be so timid around nobles. Yet when this week first started I was prepared to try and _oust_ him from his position at Arthur's side."

She smiled again.

"But now you're not, because you've learnt why so many of the people here admire him. He may not get on with _all_ of the staff, but there isn't a single person here who would begrudge him his right to continue as Arthur's servant." She sighed. "Arthur will make a great king someday, thanks to knowing Merlin. If he hadn't come to Camelot, I don't think Arthur would the man he is. Merlin has changed too, because of _him_... They respect each other a great deal, and nothing could break the bonds of trust they have. Merlin may be silly at times, but you could learn a lot from him, Liam."

She walked away, returning to whatever she had been on her way to do, while he stood there with a feeling of determination rising within him. Yes, he _could_ learn a lot from Merlin's example. Never before had he come across someone he felt he could look up to, but now he had. He was going to strive to be as good a servant as Merlin, and one day maybe _he _would achieve the standards the other man had reached!

~(-)~

Tapping fingers on crossed arms, sighing a little as he waited, Merlin stood leaning against the wall by the end of the hallway leading to the kitchens. Surely Liam would be down here soon, if he weren't then he would be _late_ delivering Arthur's breakfast.

Merlin shook his head thinking about it, before glancing down at his now only lightly bandaged knee, not that one could see the bandages beneath his breeches. Gaius had told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn't to do any _real_ work today, but he hadn't said his ward couldn't help Liam a little while the other man attended to Arthur. It would give him something to do, other than spend what time Arthur could spare teaching the prince bits about the Old Religion, or sit bored in Gaius' chambers reading books. The week did have its ups, but there had also been a few periods of pure tedium. He would be glad to return to even a semblance of his usual routine.

Liam finally came down the hallway, coming to a stop when he spotted Merlin. The warlock just smiled, tilting his head in the direction of the kitchens.

"I'm not back on duty yet, but I thought I'd help out at least. It's been a bit of a boring week for me."

Liam stared at him for several seconds, before slowly smiling and he happily agreed.

"Of course, I'd be happy for you to help. I'll admit I'm curious to find out how Prince Arthur likes things done."

This was it! His new role model was going to show him exactly what Arthur liked from his personal servant!

The two of them entered the kitchens, Liam's enthusiasm giving way to surprise and astonishment as Merlin directed him to put nothing on the breakfast tray except plain porridge, an apple, and a cup of hot water into which Merlin tipped a herbal tea mixture he'd brought with him. He then led Liam out of the kitchens and along a _totally different_ route to Arthur's chambers. If this had been the route Merlin had used the day before when _leaving_ those rooms, it was no wonder he'd not been able to find him straight away. He'd gone in the opposite direction!

They soon arrived at Arthur's rooms, Merlin limping slightly as he approached the door and opened it. It was then, as they entered, that much to Liam's shock Merlin called out at the _top _of his voice.

"Good _morning_, Sire! _Breakfast _is served!"

He limped over to the curtains while Liam remained stock still in horror, and yanked them open to spill light onto the prince's bed.

Arthur fumbled for his nightstand, grabbing an empty mug that was sat there before sitting up and tossing it at the grinning servant. Liam could only stare at the sight, gaping when Merlin caught it with absent ease... He was clearly _used _to having things _thrown _at him in the morning.

Merlin noticed he was still stood there by the door, waving him over to put the tray down on the table. As he did so, the blond man eyed his counterpart and murmured uncertainty.

"Do you _always_ do this?"

Merlin put the mug he'd caught down on the table, grinning as he replied shamelessly.

"Pretty much... It gets him out of bed though." He pointed to the fireplace, where the flames were down to embers. "Stir that up a little, but only put one log on. Arthur has training today, so we only need to keep the chill off the room. It saves carrying wood up so often if we don't use more than we need to."

Liam went to do as he was told, while Merlin pottered over to the dressing area and quickly assembled the required outfit for Arthur. As for the prince, he'd trudged over to the table and was now eating his breakfast. No fuss, no grimacing at what had been offered, he just sat down and cleared _everything_ he'd been presented with before taking the mug of tea to the window.

He stayed there while the two servants tidied his bed, before returning to the table and setting down his now empty mug on the tray. He then headed for the dressing screen, Liam about to go assist him when Merlin stopped him by grabbing the back of his shirt.

The blond frowned as he whispered sharply.

"What are you _doing?_"

Merlin grinned, before indicating the prince who had begun to dress himself.

"Unless it's for a formal occasion, he prefers to do it all _himself_. Otherwise he feels like he's being belittled like a pampered little _princess.._. Just to let you know." He walked away from Liam and over to Arthur, speaking out cheerfully when he reached him. "So, Arthur, who are you going to beat the crap out of today? Sir Raoul? Sir Fernir?"

Arthur glanced at him, snorting.

"I'll have you know, Merlin, that I'm just _supervising_ today. Sir Leon and the others will be back from the hunting trip this evening, so I'm going to go _easy _on those who are here now."

"So you can beat the crap out of them _all_ tomorrow?"

Liam was gaping as he watched the conversation, realising that when he'd been in here playing Fox and Geese yesterday Merlin had actually been holding _back_ on his impertinence. He was _now_ being sarcastic and cheeky to an astonishing degree, and the smile that appeared on Arthur's face said that the prince actually _enjoyed_ it!

Only now did Liam learn what few had learnt or bothered to learn... Merlin wasn't just Arthur's servant, wasn't just a trusted retainer, he was Arthur's _friend_. He realised now just how high a mark he had set himself, to reach as high as what Merlin had already attained. He had breeched the wall between commoner and noble, gaining the complete trust and regard of the man who would be Camelot's next king... And he, Liam Morranson, found himself admiring the other servant even more for it. He truly _was_ someone to look up to, and he could only hope that one day Merlin too would consider him a friend.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well there we go, done. I **_**was**_** going to ask you guys if you wanted me to keep Liam in the fic, but then I found myself planning things I could do with him later... He's picked one hell of a role model to look up to, LOL, but I thought it would be nice for Merlin to have another servant his own age to have as a friend.**

**And for the record, I'm going to keep Liam oblivious to Merlin having magic... It will be more fun that way. Mweeheeheehee XD**

**Next update will be after Saturday's episode. See ya all then!**


	21. The Crystal Cave 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I know you're all itching to get reading so I won't comment, lol XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 21: The Crystal Cave ~Part 1~

It was the sound of something crashing through the undergrowth that resounded through the forest, two figures running as if the demons of hell were at their heels. Panting with the exertion of their mad dash, Arthur glanced at the black-haired man beside him.

"Why the hell are we _running?_ Why aren't you _doing_ something about them, Merlin?"

The two of them looked over their shoulders, a massive horde of brigands racing after the two of them with _obvious _physical harm intended.

Merlin flinched, as an arrow whistled past his head.

"Too many of them and too many trees! If I stop to aim then I'm a _pincushion!_ I need some cover!" Arthur cursed, Merlin retorting. "_What?_ So _you_ could do much _better_ against _that_ many in this terrain?"

"Too much talking, not enough running, Merlin!"

They both ducked as another volley of crossbow bolts zipped over their heads and thudded into nearby trees, the two of them turning sharply to descend a rocky gully. Their hiding place proved futile, and once again they were forced to run for their lives deeper and deeper into the increasingly rocky terrain.

They turned a corner, Merlin skidding to a halt for a moment only to be yanked into motion again by Arthur. He had felt like something had just _hit_ him, a blast of power echoing from the earth.

"Arthur... I don't think this is a good direction to travel."

The prince didn't stop, muttering harshly.

"We don't have much choice! The Valley of Fallen Kings is down here, and the superstitious believe it to be cursed."

"I think the superstitious might be right... Arthur, I can _feel_ something down here."

They passed through a gap framed by two massive statues of robed men, Arthur ignoring Merlin's agitated tone. Going deeper into the valley, stone faces peered out from amongst moss and ivy to gnaw even more at Merlin's nerves. He didn't like this place, and he wasn't sure why, but his hesitation slowing _both_ of them down caused Arthur to turn and glare at him.

"Look, they _won't_ follow us down here. Trust me."

Rabid screams of charging men immediately sounded from the direction they'd come, the brigands appearing seconds later as the prince and warlock turned and ran once again.

"You just _had_ to say that..."

"Shut up and keep _running!_"

More and more arrows shattered upon boulders or imbedded themselves in the earth around them as they ran, the sound of the air over the feathered flights like the buzzing of uncountable lethal insects. Merlin swore as one almost got him in the shoulder, turning on one foot to glare at the archer responsible.

Said archer gasped in pain, as a flash of golden eyes introduced his crossbow to his face, but not before he fired off one more shot. If he did survive the blow, Merlin doubted he would be shooting arrows ever again.

He turned satisfied the man wouldn't be getting up again, Merlin moving to continue after Arthur only to see him face down in the leaf litter ahead of him. That last shot by the archer had taken the prince in the back, and he was groaning in pain and close to passing out.

Cursing under his breath, Merlin grabbed him and half dragged him down the nearest gully. Urgently whispered spells erasing their tracks from the forest floor, while others created a trail of disturbance leading _away_ from the hiding place. Halfway down it Merlin stopped and glared at the rock and stone walls behind him, forcing his laboured breathing to slow so that he could cast a spell.

"_Seachmall ar tslanaithe, amhain eaoth do feic!_"

The air rippled, seeming to change into rock and earth the same as the walls to either side. It was only an illusion, but hopefully it would stop any of the bandits from taking a closer look down here as Merlin resumed helping the stumbling Arthur. They soon reached a dead end, the sounds of the bandits slowly fading into the distance and disappearing. It seemed the illusion and the false trail had worked, which meant he could now deal with the prince's wounds.

He rolled Arthur onto his front, the prince murmuring groggily.

"What hit me?"

"You have an _arrow_ in your back."

"Really? ...That's nice..."

Merlin stared at him; Arthur was wavering in and out of consciousness. It was clear the prince _wasn't _going to make much sense right now. Shaking his head, Merlin took hold of the shaft where it emerged from Arthur's chainmail. He had to do this carefully or he could cause more damage than had already occurred. Thankfully the prince was totally unconscious now, because if he'd started screaming then the problem of the bandits just _might_ come back.

As soon as the arrow was out, Merlin undid Arthur's belt and armoured collar so he could pull the mail off over his head. The cloth of the shirt beneath was already becoming soaked with blood, and it was with great urgency that Merlin placed his hand over it.

"_Piurihaale dol geben._" There was almost no response. The bleeding slowed a little, but the wound didn't close. Frowning, Merlin tried again, his voice harsh. "_Le sar iestab hostuur!_"

Again the bleeding only slowed, the wound refusing to close. Merlin bit his lip, desperate. This is what he hated about healing spells. Crushed or injured limbs, _easy_. Wounds to head or torso... _insanely_ hard. _Why_ did the arrow have to hit him in the _back?_ Why not the shoulder, where it would be easy to fix?

"_Listen_ to me, clot pole. I don't _care_ if you die; there are _plenty_ of other princes. You're not the only pompous, supercilious, condescending, royal... _imbecile_ I could work for. The world is _full_ of them. But, I'm going to give you one more chance... Now _come on! Wake up!_"

He gently shook the prince, the feeling of uselessness bringing tears to his eyes. It _couldn't_ end like this! It just couldn't! He slumped to the ground, staring at his hands in impotency as he began to sob. He'd failed, he'd failed his best friend!

"Tell me... Why are you so sad?"

Merlin flinched, head jolting to look up at the figure that had just entered the gully. It was an old man, garbed in rough robes of earth-toned cloth, and his expression was one of curiosity.

"My... My friend is dying. I can't help him. There's magic I could try, but I'm not sure I can cast it on myself."

The man gazed down at him for a moment, before shaking his head ever so slightly.

"Then do not waste your tears, that magic you speak of is not needed in this case, for I can tell you that his time to die is not yet upon us." He moved towards Merlin, striding past him and over to Arthur. "You need not be afraid, my name is Taliesin."

"I'm Merl..."

"I know who you are." Taliesin had cut Merlin off mid-word, glancing at him before continuing. "The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many long years... You are Emrys." He knelt beside Arthur, placing a hand over the wound in his back. "_Welcenoul.._"

The single uttered word was accompanied by Taliesin' eyes glowing gold, the sign he was a sorcerer of great power. The effect of the spell on Arthur was immediate, the pallor leaving his face as he was rolled onto his back and a folded cloak placed beneath his head.

Merlin stared in sudden hope.

"Arthur?"

Taliesin looked up at him.

"He is sleeping. Within hours he will be fully recovered."

"Are you sure?"

Merlin couldn't help his doubt, after all both of _his_ spells had failed while a single word from this man had worked. Taliesin just shrugged, looking off into the distance a bit.

"If my memory serves me well..."

Merlin frowned, baffled.

"What do you mean?"

Taliesin turned to face him, regarding him steadily.

"There's something I want to show you, Merlin."

He strode away, the warlock behind him hesitating.

"What?"

"You must wait and see..."

Merlin glanced at Arthur one more time, before setting off to follow the old man. Taliesin had saved Arthur, so he at least owed it to him to see what he wanted him to see. It was a winding path they took through the valley, Merlin beginning to feel ever uneasier as the sense of power in this place grew stronger. They were nearing its source, and he wasn't certain he liked that.

Taliesin eventually stopped beside the narrow entrance of a cave, indicating with a hand that Merlin enter.

Merlin just stared.

"You want me to go in? But why bring me here? For what reason?"

The old man simply chuckled, leading the way into the depths.

"All in due time. You will discover all within."

It was with much trepidation that Merlin once again followed him, agitated and nervous to an extent he could not remember ever having been. It was dark within the passage, and he was barely able to see the man in front of him, but that changed when the passage opened out into a great cavern whose walls were studded with innumerable white crystals. Their pristine facets reflected an unearthly glimmer onto their surroundings, lighting the cave with a serene glow.

Merlin breathed out in awe despite his anxiety.

"What is this place?"

Taliesin answered him.

"This is where magic began... It is the Crystal Cave." Merlin had begun looking at the nearby crystals, but then began to twitch and avert his eyes, never looking at one stone for more than a second. Taliesin noted this, as Merlin began to pace with his breathing agitated. "What is it you see?"

Merlin swallowed convulsively, answering.

"Images... Flashes... I've _seen_ something like this before, in the Crystal of Niatid."

Taliesin nodded.

"What you see here is exactly the same, for the Crystal of Niatid was hewn from this very cave." He pointed at Merlin. "Look into them, Emrys. Really look... Much will be revealed."

Merlin turned to face the crystals, staring into the nearest before tearing his eyes away from it.

"No! Take me... out of here. How do I get back to Arthur?"

Taliesin' expression was firm, his voice stern.

"The future is hidden to all but a very few, Emrys. You _are_ one such person!"

Merlin's refusal was sharp, the fear in his eyes very real.

"No! I've been _through_ this before!"

"Then perhaps there is a _reason_ you were brought here at _this_ moment in time..."

Merlin hesitated.

"What reason?"

"Only the crystals can tell you... They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Emrys, are unique to _you_ and you alone... Look into them, Emrys. Really look." Merlin started to shake his head, Taliesin's next words sending him into stillness. "Use what you see... for _good_."

The words struck home, as Merlin fell silent and slowly turned to face the crystals again. He then descended the small slope to walk among them, their whispers drawing him in and leaving him oblivious to the glow that appeared beside the old man. He did not see Taliesin vanish, not at all, as the visions of the crystals sent him flinching from one of them to the next, trying to flee until finally their full message was imparted and he dropped to his knees.

He stayed there, panting in terror.

"What... was that?" Still gasping, still shaking, he clutched his head as his whisper became a scream. "_What was that?_"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dun dun dun DUN! **


	22. The Crystal Cave 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 22: The Crystal Cave ~Part 2~

There was nothing but birdsong surrounding him as he sat there, expression fixed into faint frown that masked the emotional aftermath he was suffering.

Merlin sighed, biting his lip as he listened to Arthur gathering his things. The prince had woken up not long after he'd gotten back from the cave, and had assumed that _Merlin_ was the one who had healed him. He'd been surprised when the warlock had informed him _another_ sorcerer had done it, even more so when Merlin had admitted Taliesin had now vanished without a trace. He'd then fallen silent, and that silence was wearing on Arthur's nerves.

He tossed their bag of supplies at the warlock, almost hitting him in the face in the process.

"Merlin, you're sitting there like a startled _stoat_. What's the matter?"

Merlin flinched, catching the bag before getting up and acting as if he hadn't been doing something that was strange even for _him_.

"N-nothing, I was just thinking. We should get moving."

He turned to leave the gully, Arthur rolling his eyes.

"Merlin, what happened to the fact that _I'm_ the one who usually gives the orders?"

Merlin paused, glancing back before resuming.

"You're ready? Then let's go."

Arthur frowned, now certain. Something was _definitely_ wrong, and by the heavens he was going to find out. He followed his rather distracted manservant, maintaining a short distance behind him so he could better observe the young man. Walking through the trees for an hour, onwards then into a meadow, anyone familiar with the warlock would see his tension written in every stride he took.

This silence was still wearing on his nerves. When had he _ever_ seen Merlin stay quiet for _this_ long? He hadn't uttered a single word since they'd left the gully, when normally he would have been back-chatting or teasing for the entire way.

Arthur stopped walking through the waist-high dry grass, folding his arms as he stared at his friend. His tone brooked no excuses, he wanted an answer and he wanted it _now_.

"I _know _something is wrong, Merlin. _Out _with it."

The warlock stopped, taking a deep breath that was let out as a shaky sigh, before he relented and turned to face him.

"Taliesin took me to see something while you were unconscious; the Crystal Cave that's supposed to be the place where magic began. The crystals in there are... powerful and frightening. I have the ability to see the future in them; futures both certain and those not yet set in stone. I _saw_ something that scared me, and I wish I'd just walked _out_ of there before letting Taliesin talk me into looking at them."

Arthur walked over to him, frowning in concern.

"What did you see?"

Merlin just shook his head.

"Look, I'd rather not talk about this. I've been through this before with the Crystal of Niatid, and it's better if I just ignore the visions for now and... wait to see if any of them start to come true. If they do, then I'll tell you, but until then it's safer if I don't say anything at all."

Arthur still looked concerned as he regarded Merlin's hunched posture. The warlock stood there looking like he'd just taken a beating.

"You said you'd been through this before, with the Crystal of Niatid?"

Merlin grimaced, knowing the prince wasn't going to let this drop.

"When you gave it to me that night to look after while you slept, I felt like it was _calling_ me, and like an _idiot _I tipped it out of the bag and looked into it. I had no idea what it was I was seeing. It was flashes of fire, and Kilgharrah, of me crying, and Camelot burning... I realised later that I'd seen events that would happen _after _I released him." He took a shuddering breath, tears in his eyes as he lifted his gaze to look at Arthur. "I foresaw the death of my own _father_, a future that happened because of _my_ actions. If I'd realised what I'd been shown, and not released Kilgharrah, then Balinor would still be alive. _This_ time, if I see the future I saw starting to come true, I'm going to try and change it. Just trust me in that I'll tell you what I saw when I think the time is right."

He turned and continued across the meadow in the direction of Camelot, this time Arthur leaving him to his silence. The pain he'd seen in Merlin's eyes was more than reason enough to heed his request. He would ask no more about this, for now.

~(-)~

"The bandits probably have a stronghold in the White Mountains. How we escaped, I'll never know... Although some credit must go to my servant, Merlin."

They were stood in the council chambers, Arthur reporting to the king. The hike back had been uneventful, if depressing; the lack of Merlin's usual prattle leaving the atmosphere between warlock and prince both strained and uncomfortable. Even now Merlin still bore the faint hint of a frown, a frown that didn't even twitch when Gwen's nudge of congratulations at Arthur's praise caused him to glance at her. He had a lot on his mind, and Arthur didn't doubt that Merlin would tell Gaius what had happened the moment he got the chance to.

Arthur didn't begrudge Merlin that the warlock would willingly tell everything to the physician, but would not yet tell him. Gaius was experienced in the ways of the Old Magic, unlike he who was but a raw beginner just scratching the surface of understanding it. Gaius would ease Merlin's worries, and _he_ would wait until Merlin felt ready to tell him about them later.

Regarding other matters, like the bandits that had attacked them, Uther was already giving his orders on that matter.

"Dispatch a patrol, I want those men found and brought to justice."

"Immediately, Father."

Arthur bowed his head to the king, who stepped forward and placed his hand on his son's shoulder as the two of the left the chamber, Morgana following behind. Uther was smiling.

"For a moment we were wondering if you would miss Morgana's birthday. Tomorrow promises to be quite a night."

Arthur snorted, smiling as he answered.

"It would take more than a bunch of thieves to keep _me_ from such a feast."

Merlin watched them go, the rest of the court filtering out after them. There was once a time the promise of such an event would have had him in eager anticipation, for all the extra work the things always lumped him with. Now he couldn't bring himself to find those feelings. He needed to speak to Gaius about this, about what he'd seen.

He needed to warn him that Morgana was going to kill the king...

~(-)~

"I can't get these visions out of my head, Gaius. I feel like they're trying to drive me insane."

Merlin had the fingers of one hand pressed to his eyes, his face creased with his inner torment. By the light of the candles the elderly man opposite him regarded him, his voice reassuring.

"You are extremely lucky to have _seen_ the Crystal Cave. Even before the great Purge, wizards would talk about it with reverence."

Merlin pulled his hand away from his eyes, not exactly feeling privileged.

"Who was that man who led me to it?"

Gaius hesitated, before answering after a moment.

"Who was he? ...He _died_ I would say about three hundred years ago." Merlin stiffened, staring at his mentor. "Taliesin was a seer to the kings of old. It is said that the Crystal Cave was the source of his prophecies."

Merlin looked confused, before frowning.

"But he told me... He said that there was a reason I was brought there at _this_ moment in time... Why? It _must_ mean that the events I saw _are_ imminent. Morgana is going to _kill_ Uther."

Gaius shook his head slightly, his voice full of concern and warning.

"Merlin you _must_ be careful. Crystals are treacherous. What you saw may not be all that it seems."

"So I do nothing?"

Merlin's flat response made Gaius sigh, the physician trying to reason with him.

"There _is_ nothing to suggest that it is imminent, is there."

Merlin hesitated, and then sighed.

"No."

"So, I wouldn't let it put you off your soup."

At the reminder that the food in front of him was getting cold, Merlin looked down at it and picked up his spoon.

"What's in it?"

Gaius paused, shrugging the tiniest bit as he replied.

"Sometimes it's best not to know."

~(-)~

The next morning dawned bright and clear, the thoughts of the night before now just a shadow in the back of Merlin's mind.

He made his way through the castle, Arthur's breakfast tray in hand. Given that it was a special day, he'd indulged the prince for once and brought up a more than ample selection of fruit along with a few slices of the spiced bread that was actually _meant_ to be destined for tonight's feast. He had to take the opportunities he was presented with, and after the depressing two-day hike back from the Valley of the Fallen Kings he wanted to apologise for being so morose.

Merlin chuckled to himself, thinking about when he'd talked the head cook into handing over the bread. Liam had been in the kitchen getting breakfast for one of the knights at the time, and the other servant had fought not to _stare _at the warlock's audacity. Good thing Arthur would never know _exactly_ how many slices of it there had been on the tray... Merlin had slipped one to Liam and eaten another himself on his way up here.

It was the satisfied smirk of a successful pilfering that was on his face as he entered Arthur's chambers, before much to his surprise he found the prince already up and dressed and in the process of putting his boots on.

Setting the tray on the table, Merlin raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"You're up early."

Arthur rolled his eyes, pulling his boot on the rest of the way and standing up.

"I have to be, I need to go get Morgana a present."

Merlin tossed him an apple, the prince biting into it while the warlock spoke.

"So what are you going to get her?"

Swallowing his mouthful, Arthur grabbed the spiced bread from the tray in passing and went out the door.

"A dagger."

Merlin felt his stomach plummet, a sick feeling of dread filling him as an image came to mind. Morgana stood over Uther, raising an ornate dagger up high to strike down upon him. He hurried after Arthur, but the prince must have taken a different route than normal. Flustered, Merlin headed for the central courtyard in the hope of spotting the prince before he made it out of the castle, but when he arrived there he was once again struck by a moment of sickening dread.

Morgana's horse reared as she tried to settle it, the wind in the courtyard sending its mane and the drapes of her dress fluttering in its grasp. The image played over and over in his mind as he watched her climb into the saddle and ride out into the town, all thoughts of following Arthur banished.

He turned on the spot, changing direction and heading straight to Gaius' chambers, the physician looking up at him in surprise when he entered and spoke with urgency.

"It's happening... The future I saw, it's _started_."

Gaius frowned as his ward came to stand in front of his desk; setting aside the papers he'd been working on.

"Calm _down_, Merlin."

Merlin pointed towards the door.

"I just saw Morgana struggling with her horse _exactly_ as she was in the crystals. It was the same image!"

Gaius stared at him, not sure what to say.

"Morgana is always riding. It's not unusual to _see_ her with a horse."

Merlin didn't budge.

"It's not the _only_ thing... Arthur's present for Morgana, he's told me it's a dagger."

Gaius sighed. Merlin was getting too wrapped up in things best left alone.

"Merlin, I think you're overreacting. It could be _any_ dagger. As for the sight of Morgana with a horse, it's hardly a rare sight. Certainly not one to be trusted as a harbinger of doom."

Merlin fell silent, still anxious and not a little upset at being waved off as paranoid by his mentor. He turned and stormed out of the room, heading up to the battlements where Arthur usually went to think. He stood there, leaning on the wall and looking out over the city, not moving a muscle until after quite some time a voice came from behind him.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" He turned, startled to see that his visitor was Liam. The other servant came over to stand beside him, leaning on the wall as well. "I saw you up here when I was taking Sir Fernir's sword back to the armoury. I thought I'd come see if you were ok."

Merlin sighed, grateful for the thought behind Liam's gesture.

"I'm fine, I've just got a lot on my mind right now. Gaius say's I'm being paranoid, and that I need to worry less. What will be will be." He changed the subject, starting to grin. "So, are you looking forward to serving at your first 'great feast' tonight?"

Liam flinched, a hint of his nerves showing.

"Not really... Sir Fernir's nice, but he's sure to be unhappy if I mess up. I've only been assigned to him for a week and I don't want to end up being moved to someone else."

Merlin laughed.

"Don't worry about it, it's not going to be that bad at tonight's feast. It's not like a state visit from another king, now _that_ can be scary... Not to mention the outfit they make servants wear for those things is _hideous_." Liam raised his eyebrows in query, Merlin shaking his head. "Don't ask, and _pray _you never end up having to wear it."

Liam chuckled.

"I think I will." He sighed. "Well I have to get going. It's almost time for me to take Sir Fernir his dinner. See you around, Merlin."

The blond-haired man walked away, his statement reminding Merlin that he _too_ had to go collect a meal. In the end he accompanied Liam down to the kitchens, the two of them only parting ways when they had to, to reach their separate destinations.

Arriving at Arthur's chambers, Merlin felt his apprehension return. He'd seen the prince return to the castle while he'd been up on the battlements, and knew that he'd purchased Morgana's gift. As it was he composed himself before he entered, finding Arthur sat at the table once he did.

The prince looked up as he came in, a smile appearing on his face and he picked up the box he had and showed the warlock what was in it.

"What do you think? Beautiful, isn't it. Feel the balance, Merlin, feel the sharpness of the blade. It's almost perfect."

Merlin stared at it, apprehension vanishing... It _wasn't _the dagger from vision, it had a plain polished wood handle and leaf-shaped steel blade. Seeing it he felt himself relax and smile a little, as he accepted to hold and heft it.

"It's just what every woman wants, isn't it."

Arthur immediately started to frown.

"What do you mean?"

Merlin grinned.

"I'm no expert, but don't women usually go for something pretty, like jewellery?"

He walked over to Arthur's bed, gathering up the items of clothing he needed to press ready for the feast this evening. He then left the room, leaving the prince with a very thoughtful expression on his face.

~(-)~

The evening began in that same buoyant mood, Merlin not letting even the fact the party was for _Morgana_ affect his enjoyment of it. He was parked as usual behind Arthur's chair, waiting for some indication that the prince needed him to fetch something or pour him some more wine. Other than that he was free to watch what was going on, taking note of what nobles were talking to who and comparing it to the latest of the staff gossip.

He suppressed a laugh just thinking about it, and Liam's shock when the man had learnt that if you wanted to hear things the nobles preferred to keep quiet... you talk to the maids in the laundry room. That poor sheltered man had blushed _scarlet_ at some of the chatter, having never realised before now that any servant who served a noble would often see things, and that many of those servants would talk about their betters when dropping sheets and clothing off to be washed. Not that he _personally _ever divulged anything about Arthur, to do that would get him put in the stocks friend or not, but plenty of the other servants were less reserved. It was most likely the reason why the castle maintained a fairly steady flow of transient servants... the ones who got _caught _talking were usually quickly replaced. It was something Liam need not fear though, the man was so strict a follower of protocol that Merlin doubted he would ever say _anything_ about Sir Fernir's personal matters, even to him.

As for that other servant, Merlin could see him now. He was navigating the room with a jug of wine, offering it to the guests at the lower tables and pouring it for those who accepted. He was doing well all told, although it was still blatantly obvious he was nervous.

During all of this Morgana, who was seated the other side of Uther from Arthur, had been opening several of her gifts. A necklace from the king had brought a wide smile to her face, a smile that became curious when a nod from Arthur caused a knight to come forward and present her with the box the prince had had earlier.

Arthur indicated she should open it, smiling.

"Happy birthday."

Still smiling she reached out and lifted the lid, Merlin watching and waiting in amusement to see the look on her face when she saw the plain dagger. That amusement was replaced by utter _horror_ a moment later, as she lifted from the box the ornate dagger from his vision. She drew it from its sheath, holding it before her eyes to gaze at it. Meanwhile Merlin's heart was pounding, her pose being the exact one he'd seen in the second image of his vision.

First the horse and now this! It was happening!

After seeing her pleasure at the gift, Arthur got up and stepped behind his chair to speak to the warlock.

"It's not often you're right, Merlin, but this is one of those _rare_ occasions. Girls do like pretty things." He patted Merlin on the back, before walking away to mingle with the guests. "Thanks."

Merlin barely heard the thanks; he was too busy turning over everything in his mind. He was such an idiot! That single offhand comment about the _plain _dagger had _caused_ Arthur to buy this one! He was actually _making _the foreseen future happen! Not stopping it!

He gritted his teeth and forced himself to remain composed for the remainder of the feast, resolving to himself that he was _not_ going to let that future continue.

~(-)~

It was in darkness that he shivered, hidden behind a wall hanging outside Morgana's chambers. Why wouldn't Gaius listen to him? Why did the physician keep insisting that things might not be happening as fast as his ward believed, or indeed if they would happen at all. Merlin hugged his knees to his chest, waiting in the shadows with his back against the cabinet beside the hanging. Gaius hadn't seen the things he had, otherwise he would understand.

He shivered again, thinking. The conversation with Gaius hadn't gone well, the physician clearly thinking his ward was taking this too seriously. It had hurt, but he'd not stuck around to try and convince him. He hadn't had the time to waste, not when the time Morgana might strike would soon be approaching.

Merlin pulled the edge of the hanging aside for a moment, peering out at Morgana's door when he heard someone walk by. It had been Gwen, heading home for the night no doubt. It also meant though that if Morgana intended to kill Uther tonight, she would soon make her move.

He didn't have long to wait, it was barely fifteen minutes later that she emerged from her chambers... slipping the ornate dagger into the belt at her waist as she passed.

Merlin came out of his place of concealment, following her, and when it seemed as if she were heading for Uther's chambers he looked beyond her down the torch-lit hallway to the door up ahead. Without a second thought he gripped the doors with his magic and willed them closed, but could not have anticipated what happened next.

It was like time slowed down, the torch stand beside the door falling over towards Morgana. She stumbled back, away from it, her actions causing her to step into the nearby open stairwell.

Her scream as she fell was silenced moments later, as in her fall down the stairs she struck her head and was knocked unconscious. Merlin rushed down the hallway and descended them, horrified when he found her crumpled at their base.

This wasn't what he'd intended! It wasn't! That denial haunted his mind as in his panic he turned and rushed to get one man... He went to go get Arthur.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Don't worry, I'm starting part 3 right now. I should have it up in a few hours. I like Sundays, lots of free time on Sundays once I get back from work, hehe.**


	23. The Crystal Cave 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aaaaaaaaaaaand here's part 3. I really had some fun with this bit, most of my changes are minor alterations to scenes or total replacing of conversations... and I'm not ashamed to admit that my altered conversation between Merlin and Arthur when he's about to put his armour on made me teary-eyed. That scene sums up so well what the two of them are going through *sniffles*, I think it's probably my best altered scene so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 23: The Crystal Cave ~Part 3~

It was with great urgency that they carried her, through the hallways of the castle and up the stairs to Gaius' chambers. After alerting Arthur, Merlin had gone to get the physician, chancing across Gwen who had been about to head to the lower town. She'd rushed to help her fallen mistress, all four of them now gathered as Gaius called out what he needed.

"I need water and bandages, and yarrow. We need to stop the bleeding." Gwen rushed to the basket where the bandages were kept, while Arthur laid Morgana upon the table Gaius hastily cleared. Gaius frowned when he heard her wheezing. "She's having trouble breathing."

Merlin glanced at him in query.

"Dianthus?"

Gaius nodded.

"Yes, and a preparation of pulmoneria." Merlin looked puzzled. "Lungwort, Merlin. Quarter of an ounce, ground fine, and mixed with violet."

As Merlin rushed to prepare the medicine, Arthur frowned.

"How could this have happened?"

"Arthur, I need room here. If you must help, go get fresh water."

The prince nodded, realising he was indeed getting in the way, and left the room with haste.

"I'll be back as quick as I can."

The door thudded closed, Gwen placing rolls of bandage ready for Gaius should he need them. She then stood close by, wringing her hands as task by task the remedies were administered and the physician stitched the wound on Morgana's head closed. She still remained there, even after Arthur had returned with the water. It was some hours into the night when he was finally done, and she finally uttered the question she was so desperate to ask.

"Will she be alright?"

Gaius turned to her, his expression grim.

"I can heal her skin, but the skull... the cranium is broken. She's bleeding inside."

Merlin, who had been listening, could take it no more. He retreated into his room as Arthur watched, the prince discretely grabbing Gaius' silence book and following him. Inside the small chamber he found Merlin sat huddled on his bed, the warlock refusing to look at him when he sat on the box by the wall and placed the opened book face down on the floor between them.

"This isn't your fault, Merlin. If not for you, she might not have been found until morning."

Merlin flinched, stricken with guild as he shook his head.

"You're wrong... This _is_ my fault." He forced himself to look at Arthur. "I was trying to change the future I saw at the Crystal Cave, but not like this. I only meant to _stop_ her, not _hurt_ her!" He looked at the floor. "I only meant to close the doors to stop her going any further, I didn't mean to knock the stand over. Before I knew it she'd stepped back to avoid the flame from it... and she _fell_..."

He put his head in his hands, Arthur staring at him in shock. The prince reached out, gripping Merlin by the shoulders.

"Merlin... _What_ did you see at the cave? _Tell me._"

"I saw a lot of things, flashes of events. I started to see them happening around me one by one, and I _knew_ I had to do something. The horse, then the dagger you gave her... the same one I saw her about to use to kill..."

He choked off the end, Arthur shaking him.

"Kill who?"

Merlin's voice was subdued.

"It doesn't matter anymore, because I've stopped it from happening. The future's been changed, and now all that matters is making sure she gets better... _Please_, Arthur, just leave it at that."

Arthur let go of him, slumping back against the wall of the moonlit room. What else could he say? What answer could he give to the friend who sat tormenting himself with guilt before him? He did the only thing he could do; getting up to sit beside him... and give him the shoulder he needed to cry on.

~(-)~

The halls of the castle seemed haunted, strained faces everywhere he went. Not a soul seemed unaffected by the welling sorrow, the unspoken plea that the king's ward pull through.

Merlin could barely bring himself to face it, as he went about his duties this new and shadowed day. It was like every person he passed was silently accusing him, adding to the burden of guilt and regret on his shoulders. Gwen's tears had been the worst, as he'd seen her being comforted by Arthur. Her heartrending sobs had done just that, cut him to the core so deeply he'd had no choice but to walk away or break down at the sound of them. This was all _his_ fault. Evil or merely misguided, whichever she might be, Morgana did _not _deserve this.

He went into Arthur's chambers, to prepare the armour laid out ready for the prince to go train. Just the sight of that piece of normality was enough to make him hesitate at the door, before walking to the table and sitting down at it to wait. When Arthur did finally show up he started out as if he were going to put on his armour, before he lurched over to mantel above the fire and grabbed the battered journal sat there.

He fumbled through it for a particular page, before throwing it face down on the table and starting to pace within the limited space provided by the spell that Gaius, as requested, had enchanted it with not long ago.

"I don't know what to do, Merlin. I don't. Part of me knows that she was going to kill someone, even if you won't tell me who, and because of that I shouldn't feel sorry for her, but..."

The warlock clenched his fists on the table, staring at them.

"But then you remember her smiles, and the way she used to be... The way she was before the fear of what Uther might do to her, if he discovered she had magic, poisoned her mind." He swallowed harshly against the urge to sob, as a sorrowed smile at a memory found his face only to quickly fade. "You remember the good times you had, like when she followed us to Ealdor and _insisted _she was going to fight right alongside us. You remember how much she used to _care _before her anger and hate made her blind to how she used to feel. You want to keep hoping that she'll feel that way again, because you don't..."

"Want to give up on her..." Arthur sat down opposite Merlin, he too staring with tear stained eyes at hands that right now felt utterly powerless. "I grew up with her, she's like a sister to me. Despite everything she's done, I can't bring myself to hate her for it. I want to believe that there's the same chance for her to redeem herself that my father has... The same chance I can help her find it in herself to admit her mistakes. It makes me wish I could tell her that I _know_ about her." He saw Merlin look up, and shook his head. "I know why I can't, you don't need to tell me. But it doesn't stop me _wishing_ it."

Merlin stood up, lifting the book from the table and returning it to the mantelpiece.

"You should go to your training. The knights will wonder where you are... I need to go help Gaius as well."

Arthur nodded, standing up so Merlin could help him into his armour.

"You're right... Help her if you can, Merlin, but if you can't... Don't blame yourself. You tried."

He and Merlin remained in silence as the warlock finished setting his armour, the two of them leaving together before going separate ways. Merlin hoped Arthur would only practice with the dummies today, because he had that look in his eye that said he just wanted to strike out at something and vent the feelings he couldn't otherwise express. He couldn't blame him; he'd do the same thing were it he going to the training fields to stand in the rain.

He still dwelt on those thoughts as he climbed the stairs to Gaius' chambers, but the conversation he heard within caused him to stop outside the door.

"I cannot watch her die, Gaius."

It was Uther, he was visiting Morgana and Gaius was with him. Merlin could hear the solemn expression of the physician in his reply.

"I wish there was something I could do..."

"No you don't understand!" Merlin stiffened at that tone, leaning closer to the door. "I cannot lose her. No matter what happens, she cannot die."

"I will do everything I can, Sire."

"No... Gaius... Whatever it takes. Whatever, I don't care... You _must_ save her."

That edge to his voice, Merlin had only ever heard it a handful of times in the past. Every one of them being a time when Arthur was close to death, and Uther desperate that he live.

Gaius' hesitation was obvious, he knew what Uther was implying yet was afraid to admit it.

"If... I knew a wa..."

"You're not understanding me, Gaius! ..._Cure her!_" His tone had hardened, to an almost dangerous edge. "I don't _care_ what remedy you use... In all these books, there must be something." The next was barely a murmur, but the words themselves caused Merlin to almost choke in shock. "...Something in the Old Religion?"

Had _Uther_ just suggested Gaius use _magic?_

Merlin moved so that he could peer through the gap at the edge of the door, and watch as Gaius' fingers plucked at his robe uncertainly.

"Are you suggesting..."

"Sorcery? ...Yes..."

Gaius turned to look away for a moment, stunned, before regarding the king again.

"I know she's dear to you, Sire, but surely you're not going to risk _everything_ for Morgana."

Uther slowly shook his head.

"You don't understand." He took a deep breath, hesitating. "There's something you should know... Something I've told no one." He hesitated again, before turning to look at Gaius. "Morgana is my daughter..." Gaius' shock was a mirror for Merlin's own, the king continuing despite the physician's silence. "It was while Gorlois was away, he was fighting on the northern plains. Her mother... Vivian... Grew lonely..."

Silence followed, before Gaius found it in himself to speak.

"I understand, Sire."

Uther got to his feet.

"I've said enough... The people must never know who Morgana is, for Arthur's sake."

"I assure you, Sire, the secret is safe with me."

Uther headed for the door, straight towards Merlin. The warlock quickly moved past it, pressing himself into the corner before frantically whispering a spell.

"_Ni anseo, ni anseo!_"

Uther came out of the door, the simple spell causing his distracted mind to ignore the young man clearly visible at the corner of his eye. He turned and descended the stairs, Merlin letting out a sigh of relief once he was out of sight. He was just about to open Gaius' door when the physician did it for him.

He stared at Merlin in surprise, before glancing down the stairs at where Uther had gone.

"You heard all that?"

Merlin took a deep breath, nodding.

"Yeah, and don't worry, he didn't see me." He then shook his head. "But it explains everything. It's no wonder he spent a year looking for her."

Gaius glanced at him, concerned.

"It also explains why she can do no wrong..." He handed Merlin a vial. "Here, take this to him. He left before I could hand it to him. It's to help ease his mind."

~(-)~

The king was stood by the window of his chamber when Merlin arrived, the warlock tentative in his entrance and crossing of the room. He said nothing as he approached, remaining silent until he'd placed the vial on the table near the king.

"Sire... This is from Gaius. He thought it might... ease your mind."

He backed up a few steps, bowing before turning to leave, but Uther's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You're Gaius' boy, aren't you, Merlin."

Merlin hesitated, before nodding.

"He _is_ my guardian."

"So you are like a son to him..."

The king's subdued voice was almost eerie for Merlin to hear; so rare was it that Uther confided in him in such a manner despite his status as a trusted retainer.

"Yes."

"I've seen the way he cares for you." Uther actually seemed to be on the verge of tears, only his will keeping them at bay. "You feel your child's every joy... and their pain. You watch their failings and you see your own. All you want is for their happiness, for them to escape the sufferings of life." He sobbed, Merlin unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of the stricken king. "W... _Why_ has this happened? I would do anything... anything..."

He brought a hand to his mouth, trying to stem the grief, while behind him Merlin battled with emotions of his own... guilt, and regret. He left the room, his decision made. He was going to _fix_ this no matter what. No matter what he needed to do, he was going to give Uther the chance to show how he truly felt to Morgana. Maybe, just maybe, that could be the key to saving her from herself. The news he got from Gaius shortly after only deepened his resolve, the news that Morgana would be dead by morning if nothing were done.

He waited for night to fall before he rode out to the clearing in the nearby woods, he knew Kilgharrah had resolved to live fairly close to Camelot knowing the warlock might summon him. It did not take long for the dragon to arrive, swooping in low over the treetops so as not to be seen by the inhabitants of the nearby city. He landed with his usual grace, gazing at the young man who had called him.

"You summoned me, young warlock... To what do I owe the pleasure _this_ time?"

Merlin looked up at him, nervous as he always was despite knowing the dragon could no longer harm him.

"I have been to the Crystal Cave... I _saw_ Morgana make an attempt on Uther's life."

Kilgharrah shook his head.

"It does not surprise me."

"Well I stopped her."

Kilgharrah regarded him sceptically.

"To change the future is no simple matter, Merlin. To do so is fraught with danger."

Merlin frowned, wanting to get to the point.

I know, and as a result of my actions Morgana is dying."

"_Then you should rejoice!_"

Merlin shook his head.

"No, I shouldn't. It was never my intent to harm her, only stop her. I need your help to save her life."

The dragon's almost cheerful manner disappeared, as he then scowled.

"I will do no such thing, young warlock, the witch is too dangerous. It is better that she die now than bring darkness in days to come."

"And since when did _you_ have the right to decide what is better?" Merlin stared up at the dragon, unflinching. "Don't make me _force_ you to help me, I'd rather not... but I won't hesitate to if you _make_ me. I'm _asking_ you for this, not commanding... Don't make me turn it into an order..."

Kilgharrah bared his fangs, hissing in anger.

"You would _abuse_ your powers as a Dragonlord?"

Merlin didn't move.

"..._Please_, don't force me to... I do this for Arthur, for his wish to give her a chance of redemption. His hope that, like his father, he might be able to turn her back from the brink, and make her realise her mistakes... It might be foolish but it's the kind of man he is, the kind of man _I_ am. His willingness to find the good in people is part of what will make him a great king, even if it means I have to _bail _him out now and then along the way. It's _our_ choice to make, and all I'm asking is that you allow us to make it."

The dragon eyed him, still angry, before he grumbled and relented.

"_Fine_, I will do as you _ask_... But think twice before _requesting_ anything of me again. The evils born of this choice... will be of _your_ doing."

He reared his head, before extending his neck down towards the warlock stood before him. His breath swirled around Merlin, and just as it had done almost two years ago it imparted to him the knowledge of the spell he needed.

Kilgharrah uttered no other words, simply taking flight and flying away, while Merlin returned to his horse and made back for the city with haste.

~(-)~

It was with great surprise that Gaius returned from his rounds the following morning, returned to find Morgana awake with a joyous Uther holding her tight. She smiled at the physician as he had entered his chambers, the king smiling at him also as he spoke.

"It is truly a miracle. A miracle." He kissed Morgana's hair, still holding her close. "I had feared this would not come." He stood up, touching Morgana's shoulder as he murmured. "I need to speak with Gaius, but I will be back before too long. Will you be alright?"

She smiled, nodding.

"It's fine, do what you need to. I'll still be here when you get back."

Uther nodded, turning and striding out of the room pulling Gaius in tow. Outside, once down the stairs, he addressed the physician with deep gratitude, but also only after an almost furtive glance to see that no one be watching.

"Thank you, Gaius, I _knew_ you would not fail me."

Gaius shifted a little, uncertain what to say.

"I assure you, Sire, I did nothing."

His words were truthful, but the king did not interpret the way Gaius had meant. Instead he merely nodded in his assumed understanding.

"Of course, I understand... I won't ask any questions. But I will not forget this, Gaius."

He turned and left, leaving Gaius to his thoughts. The physician _knew_ who the real person to thank was, and quickly set about locating the boy. It did not take him long to find Merlin, the warlock sat in one of the less-used upper passages... His head resting in his hands.

Gaius sat down beside him, waiting until Merlin spoke.

"...I couldn't watch everyone's grief..."

Gaius sighed, understanding.

"I know... but you're playing with things that are beyond you."

~(-)~

She sat there, quiet and thinking, as Gwen fluffed up the pillows around her. It felt almost strange to be back in her room, with the maid fussing over her so.

Morgana glanced at Gwen, grateful for her care. She was most likely the only person here she could call a friend, and she had to admit that of late there had been times she'd not seen her as so.

She'd seen her as a pawn... and at this moment that memory only caused her guilt. Gwen had always had the kindest of hearts, and always would... She had even gone so far as to help her conceal Mordred within her chambers that time so long ago. She held no hatred of magic specifically, only a pity for those who used it for darkness.

It made Morgana feel a deeper pang of guilt within her, for by that definition she herself would be pitied by Gwen had the woman but known the truth. Had she but known that her mistress had already used magic against her home.

Further contemplation was quickly cast aside, at the sight of Uther waiting in the doorway. At the moment she noticed him Gwen curtseyed and left, so that he could speak with his ward as he so clearly wished to do.

He rushed over to her, taking her by her hands as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I could never let you die. I think I somehow... _willed_ you to live."

She gazed back at him, fragile and beautiful.

"You've always been so good to me... I'm grateful."

He smiled, not letting go of her hands.

"You and Arthur, you mean _everything_ to me."

At the mention of the prince's name, she hesitated for a moment before choosing her next words.

"I could have no better guardian..." Her smile was tender, joyous, before she paused and continued. "Being so close to death had made me realise how important you... and Arthur are to me. How close we are to each other."

Uther nodded, replying softly.

"Yes."

"You're like a father to me."

Her smile was radiant, like the sun, yet faltered slightly as Uther's hesitation to respond drew out into several seconds.

"Yes."

"I wish the people knew that."

At her words he smiled, but he was still hesitant.

"They do."

She frowned slightly.

"Not really... In the eyes of your people I am nothing but your ward... a guest."

He stumbled for an answer, failing several times to speak before the words finally came to him.

"What matters is how _we_ feel. That's what's important, not what the people think." He finally let go of her hands, easing her back to rest against her pillows. "I must let you rest."

He got up and left the room, Morgana staring after him... _Hurt _beyond all words by what she saw as the greatest of betrayals...

~(-)~

Liam hummed to himself as he walked through the halls, trying not to yawn despite the late hour while he balanced the tray in his hands. Trust Sir Fernir to want wine at this time of night. And that he would do so, while doing something so disreputable as playing dice with Sir Raoul, only added to the matter. Still, he was but a servant, so if the knight wanted wine, then wine he would ge...

His tray was ripped out of his hands as he turned the corner into the next passage, a blond-haired woman in a cloak being the last thing he saw before it was used to hit him over the head and knock him unconscious. He fell to the floor in silence as she stepped over him, the wine from the toppled jug pooling around his hand.

That was where the two of them found him, Merlin shocked to see whom it was and Gaius quick to kneel at Liam's side.

"Is he ok?"

Gaius nodded.

"He's still breathing... It appears he has merely suffered a blow to the head."

A tilt of his chin indicated the now dented tray, which Merlin picked up but then immediately dropped as he whispered in concern.

"Morgause... Morgause did this, I can sense her presence on the tray."

Gaius frowned.

"If she was, then it is likely she has already left. We can only assume she came to speak to Morgana. Now, help me get him up. We must alert the guards."

He reached for Liam's right hand, which lay in the pool of wine, and lifted it causing droplets of red to drip from the young man's fingers. The moment Merlin noticed them he froze, staring as if at a ghost. He then choked.

"That's... That's the next image of the vision... The future I saw... It hasn't _stopped!_"

He turned and ran down the hallway, Gaius calling out after him.

"_Merlin!_"

He ignored the physician, sprinting as fast as his legs would carry him to Morgana's chambers. How could he have been so stupid? Hadn't he already seen that his efforts to change this future had instead been triggering it? Instead of stopping this he had only _caused_ it to happen. This had not been a future that was possible to change, _this_ chain of events had been set in stone the moment he foresaw it. All he could try to do now was alter its conclusion.

He raced up the short stairway towards Morgana's chambers, bursting through the door to find her standing there with the ornate dagger in her hands.

He stood there, panting, keeping himself between her and the door.

"Morgana, don't do this. No good will come of this."

She scowled, tense.

"And what would _you_ know, _Emrys?_ You who scuttle around in the shadows like a filthy little rat."

"I know Uther is your father... as I know _you_ know... It's the _only_ thing that would make you act so quickly after Morgause left. Because I know for certain she would _never_ have told you to attack him in a situation like this. This isn't planned, it's impulsive."

She stiffened, her grip on the dagger tightening.

"Get out of my way..."

He shook his head.

"I can't do that, Morgana. You know I can't."

She hesitated, furious, his tense stare only serving to increase her agitation. In hindsight he should have seen it coming, the moment when her roiling emotions caused her as yet still latent powers to practically _explode_.

Her eyes burned molten gold, as he was slammed backwards into the wall. As he fell, barely conscious from the blow, he knocked over the candle stand beside the bed... the flames licking eagerly at the nearby fabric and spreading just as quickly.

She stared down at him and smirked, before striding out of the room and leaving him to burn. But unbeknownst to her, not too far away, Arthur lurched awake in his bed... the armlet he wore turning so cold it almost burned.

He leapt from beneath the covers, unable to say why he just _knew_ where Merlin was. Maybe it was the tie of destiny that bound them together, or maybe just pure instinct, but he headed for Morgana's chambers as fast as his legs would carry him.

Flames confronted him as he opened the door, and he quickly spotting Merlin where he lay horrifically close to them. He dashed into the room, heedless to the danger, hauling the warlock's arm over his shoulders and dragging him out. Sitting him in the hallway outside, he then gently slapped him on the side of the face to get him to wake up.

Merlin blinked, disorientated, coughing from smoke until he realised who was in front of him and managed to splutter.

"The future... didn't ch-change... M-Morgana... She's going to... kill... the _king!_ ..._Stop her!_"

He was then overcome by a fit of coughing, the horrified Arthur frozen to the spot before a magical shove from the warlock spurred him into motion. It was what he'd needed, to overcome the shock of learning who it was that Merlin had foreseen Morgana kill. It was no wonder he'd not wanted to say, and yet knowing what she might do he had still acted in mercy towards her?

Arthur shook his head, sprinting for his father's chambers. He could think on it more later, but for now he had only one task... Get there in time to stop her.

He turned the corner, entering the passage that led to his father's rooms, taking the corner so fast he nearly slammed into the opposite wall as he did so. He could see the door ahead of him was ajar, did that mean it was too late? Gods be willing, he wasn't _ready_ to be king, not yet... Pray to all that is merciful, let him get there in time!

He slammed into the door, flinging it open, the sound causing something to drop from Morgana's hands as Uther jolted awake in his bed. Arthur saw the woman kick something beneath it, even as she folded herself into the king's arms professing that the fire in her room had frightened her and that she only felt safe in his arms. It made him feel cold to watch it, knowing what she'd been about to do... and yet he could not deny that the intruder who knocked out Liam may have been the one to incite her to do it.

Instead of accusing her he caught his breath for a moment, before speaking out as if making a normal report.

"I found Merlin battling a fire in Morgana's chambers. I'd believed she'd been taken and came to alert you, but I see now that she is safe."

The alarm bells began to toll, shouts coming from outside as guards began to search for the intruder. It was enough for Uther to start getting out of bed. There would be no more sleep this night.

Morgana followed him as he left the room and met with the guards that were just arriving outside, while inside the chamber Arthur retrieved the dagger from beneath the bed. He might return the gift to her, he might not... but either way he doubted she would report it missing.

~(-)~

It was a bleak and misty morning that came with the dawn, the people of Camelot yawning as they went about their business, the alarms having rang until but two hours ago. This new day found Merlin slinking his way towards the guestroom where Morgana had been placed, the dagger Arthur had retrieved held firm in his grasp.

The prince had decided to return it to her, with the message that Merlin was to say _he_ had found it and was giving it back as a measure of trust. Her moment of blind rage was over now, and while Merlin had not told him the reason for her anger, he had assured him that her actions were the result of it.

Some would call this an act of utter foolishness, but the two of them preferred to call it an act of faith. Without giving trust they could not expect it to be returned, this was for the sake of trying to turn her back from her shadowed destiny.

He reached the room and slipped inside, not surprised to find her awake. She simply glared at him blankly for several seconds, before in a fit of spite she tried to hit him the way she had the night before.

The moment her eyes glimmered, a much dimmer gold than last night, Merlin snorted and easily deflected what was to him the magical equivalent of having a _pillow _thrown at him.

"Don't bother, Morgana, you won't get me like that again, not that your magic is up to much when you're not having a tantrum."

She continued to glare, fingers digging into the fabric of the blanket that covered her legs.

"Did you come here to taunt me? Get to the point!"

He held out the dagger, sending it floating towards her with a degree of control that at present she could only dream of, his burning eyes not so much as flickering before he set it on the bed at her side.

"That belongs to you, and seeing as it was a gift from Arthur I decided it would be petty for me to take it from you... Call it an act of faith, that I trust you won't try to use it for something so foolish again."

She scowled.

"So you call trying to kill that... that _traitor_ was foolish? I'm his own flesh and blood and yet he refuses to acknowledge me! Refuses to break the image that he is some _perfect_ king! I heard him talking to Gaius, I heard him even though I couldn't move or say anything. He betrayed the man I thought was my father, betrayed him behind his back! He cares more about what the people would think if they learnt that, than he cares about me!"

Merlin sighed, shaking his head.

"If you heard the same conversation _I_ did, then you should also know that he was willing to break his own laws to save you... He as much as _ordered_ Gaius to seek magical means if that was what it would take... Do you really think that, if he were willing to do that to save you, Uther would harm you if he learnt you had magic? He may have his faults, but you cannot deny that."

She fell silent, confused as the import of his words struck home, before she murmured like a lost child.

"But he won't acknowledge me..."

Merlin turned, taking hold of the door latch in preparation to leave.

"Because as much as he loves _you_, he loves Arthur to the same extent. He believes that by keeping things this way, he is protecting you _both._" He paused, glancing over his shoulder. "And by the way, it wasn't Gaius who saved you... For the record, the one who healed you was _me_. You owe me, Morgana, so in return for saving your life I want you to swear you will 'behave' yourself for the next few weeks... Call it an act of faith, and hope that the Morgana who once called me a friend is still in there somewhere."

He left the room, closing the door behind him, Morgana staring after him before tentatively picking up the dagger... Before she flinched, finally noticing the trails the tears had left down her face.

~(-)~

He heard the door open and close behind him, but said nothing until the warlock came to a halt behind him.

Arthur turned, taking in the sight of Merlin carrying a backpack and clearly intending to go somewhere. He'd figured something was up when it had been _Liam_ who turned up with his breakfast this morning, the servant having been hastily 'reassigned' to substitute much to the young man's confusion. It was just as well Liam knew what Arthur usually put up with; it meant that one glance from him had conveyed to the servant that bowing and scraping _weren't_ necessary. Instead he'd put down the tray and set out clothes as needed, before walking out saying he was going to take his majesty's dogs for a walk. He really wasn't bad, that Liam... At least once he'd stopped incessantly apologising for things.

Casting the thought aside, Arthur sighed, regarding his regular servant with just a touch of concern.

"So how long will you be gone?"

Merlin shrugged, shifting his pack a bit to make it sit more comfortably.

"There's someone I think I own an apology to, and I'd like to ask for their help with something. I might be a few days, or a couple of weeks... It depends on how angry he is with me."

"And just who is this 'someone' you owe an apology to?"

Merlin turned and headed for the door, hand lifted in farewell.

"...Kilgharrah..."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Mueeheeheehee...**


	24. Dragonlord and Dragon 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: The title of this sub-ep says it all... Time for some Merlin and Kilgharrah story'ness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 24: Dragonlord and Dragon ~Part 1~

The forest felt almost eerie as he walked through it, slowly making his way through valleys and up ridges, gradually rising higher and higher towards the nearby mountains.

Merlin paused to catch his breath, leaning against a tree. He knew in what direction Kilgharrah was, some sixth sense leading him. Sure he could have called the dragon to him, but to do so would defeat the one of the main reasons for this trip... When you want to apologise, forcing the recipient to come to _you_ wasn't usually the best way to do it. If he wanted to show he was serious, then _he_ would have to go to the dragon.

He resumed walking; already well into his third day of travelling. He had a suspicion about where it was he was headed, and the sight of a familiar looking cliff rising above the trees confirmed it. This was the place the dragon had brought him after saving him from the giant scorpions, a place so remote from habitations that no one would have any idea he was here.

Merlin headed for the cliff, his view of it disappearing behind the canopy again as he passed beneath the trees at its foot. It was now that nerves began to edge at him, this was the moment of truth. Would Kilgharrah refuse to speak to him? Would he just fly away and try to ignore him? Now was the time to find out.

He reached the base of the cliff, looking up at it rather daunted. Somehow it seemed a lot _smaller_ the last time he was here, probably due to the fact he hadn't been required to _climb_ it. It was with grim determination that he reached out and found his first handhold, starting to haul himself up the rugged surface. He _was_ going to see Kilgharrah, and he was going to say what he came to say. After that, he'd just have to see how it went.

It was a little over halfway up that he found the ledge he'd been on once before, the stone scuffed and scored from innumerable take offs and landings, as well as from the great scaled bulk of the resident having laid here many times to rest. There was no doubt about it; this was where he was living. All Merlin could do now was wait for him to come back.

He sat himself well away from the edge, looking out towards the expanse of forest between him and the lands belonging to Camelot. It was only now, having walked it rather than flown it, that he appreciated that distance.

The sun rose higher over the lands, its warmth burning away the morning mist. Its light glistened on the dew-dampened leaves below, the breeze turning the forest's canopy into a carpet of shifting and glittering stars. It was almost magic, not _real_ magic, but a simpler kind born of gazing at the world with open eyes. It was the kind of wonder he hadn't experienced in quite a while, not with all the worries and troubles he'd been dealing with.

The day continued on, passing noon as dew dried and the shadows crept down the cliff face when the sun inched by overhead. He was soon sitting in those shadows, hidden from the sun's light, but the gloom did nothing to hide him when at last the sound of wing beats drifted on the air.

Kilgharrah almost stalled in the air when he saw the warlock waiting for him, hovering for a moment before resuming his landing to glare at his visitor with distain. He was _not_ happy to see him.

"Why are _you_ here? Did I not make myself clear when I said to think twice before asking something of me again? _Go away!_"

Merlin stood up, walking a little ways towards the dragon so that he emerged into what sunlight still touched the ledge.

"I came to apologise... I may not have _ordered_ you to help me save Morgana's life, but I might as well have. I practically blackmailed you into it, so I wanted to say sorry."

Kilgharrah growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Do you think I would forgive so easily? You may be a Dragonlord in ability, but you are _not_ one in heart or mind! You know _nothing_ of what it means to be kin to me!"

"Then _teach me!_" Kilgharrah actually reared his head back in surprise a little as Merlin leaned towards him, such was the will in the warlock's voice. "You're right, I _don't_ know! I never got to _know _my father! He never had the _chance _to tell me anything about it. You want me to respect you, yet so far in all the time I've known you, you first taunted me for my ignorance of the ways of magic and then called me a fool when I did things my own way. You told me I should have let Mordred be killed, and Morgana, and yet if destiny truly means that both of them will follow a path of darkness, then who am _I_ to try and force it to be otherwise? I am an instrument of destiny just as much as they are, as _you_ are, the vision I had at the Crystal Cave has taught me that."

Kilgharrah regarded him almost warily before he murmured.

"And what do you mean by that statement?"

Merlin gazed up at him, unwavering.

"I know that not everything I have seen in visions, or may one day see, of the future is set in stone, but the chain of events of which you were just a part of _was_. By showing me it, fate ensured I would _cause_ that chain to happen. I hadn't realised it, but part of what I witnessed were events set _after_ I healed Morgana. What I saw was that her blind rage at that time would make her act on impulse and try to take and take Uther's life. I also realise now that I saw she would fail in that attempt, that he would live. I tried to change a future I had no right to change, and ultimately it came to pass _because _of me. I think _that_ is why I came to be at the Crystal Cave that day, because it was something I needed to face up to, something I needed to experience." He sighed, finally turning his eyes downwards and away from the dragon. "I know spells, magic, but when it comes to actually _using_ them I still have so much to learn. There are parts of my power I don't yet understand, and others that I'm afraid of. It was my hope that maybe... maybe you would be willing to help me with that a little. I won't force you to; it's _your_ right to decide if I'm worth the effort... Just as it's _my_ right to decide the path I want to take... If my choices turn out to be mistakes, then I'll accept that and deal with the consequences, because I think that's what destiny expects of me..."

Kilgharrah gazed down at the solemn young man, a man who stood there ready to accept whatever judgement he might choose... and he sighed.

"...There are times, young warlock, when you appear truly a fool, and there are others when you display _great _wisdom... Perhaps the events that just came to pass... were meant to teach us _both_ a lesson." Merlin looked up at him, startled, the dragon looking down at him with solemn eyes. "You are forgiven, Merlin. You who made the choice to grant me clemency, when I, like Morgana, have also caused harm to your home. You freed me and you forgave me, and then I in my arrogance presumed to continue treating you as I had before. I too have failed you, my kin, for I should have considered that you were _very _much alone in matters such as these. We are the last of our kind, Dragon and Dragonlord, and it should be our purpose to help one another and _respect_ each other for who we are. I have not done that... I tried to change you, to change you from the very thing had shown me you would _be_ by sparing me. For that... it is _I_ who must apologise."

Merlin stared at him, hopeful yet almost afraid to be.

"Then you'll teach me?"

Kilgharrah nodded.

"I cannot help you with the certain _specific_ power you have that I know you fear, but I _can_ help you refine the rest of your talents and your gifts as a Dragonlord... But you will have to _listen _to me and heed my lessons. Do you agree?"

Merlin thought for a moment, before smiling slightly.

"Yes, but only if those lessons don't involve you trying to get me to fight destiny again."

The dragon laughed.

"Fear not, I will not make _that_ mistake again. The Old Magic has made itself _quite _clear on that point."

Merlin's smile widened, here on this cliff ledge stood before the great dragon. This was for the future, for Arthur, and everyone who depended on him.

"Then I agree."

~(-)~

The door of Gaius' chambers opened, a blond head peering round as the physician turned to see who it was.

Arthur came into the room, walking across it to Gaius' side.

"Have you heard anything from Merlin? It's been four days."

Gaius shook his head, indicating to the prince that he should sit. He went to the hearth, filling two mugs from the pot of herbal tea hung near the fire.

"I've heard nothing, but I would not be concerned. He said he believed he may be gone as long as two weeks, if Kilgharrah chose to accept his apology."

Gaius returned to the table, sitting down and passing one of the mugs to the prince. Arthur accepted it, blowing a little on the surface of the liquid it held before sipping from it.

"I just wish I knew why Merlin thought he had something to apologise for. What exactly did he do? He never even told me what it was he'd done to him."

Gaius shook his head slightly, sighing.

"That sounds like our Merlin, alright. If you must know, the spell Merlin used to heal Morgana was not a run of the mill enchantment. The damage to her was extensive, and _well _beyond the knowledge I knew he had. If you add him feeling he must apologise to Kilgharrah, then it becomes obvious that he either forced or manipulated him into _giving_ him the spell he needed to save her. Kilgharrah has no love for Morgana; to him she is simply the 'witch' destined to follow a path of great evil. He would _not_ have been willing to aid her in any way, which means Merlin must have forced the issue... something I know the Merlin would feel great regret for having done."

Arthur let out a muttered curse under his breath, taking another sip of tea from his mug.

"That idiot... He's bottling things up again without telling us. You'd think he'd know by now that we'll find out anyway."

Gaius chuckled.

"Ah, but then he wouldn't be the Merlin we know so well, if he didn't try to protect us from his own worries. It's the kind of young man he is."

Arthur snorted, shaking his head.

"That he wouldn't. I'll admit I'd never realised _just_ how deep some of his feelings go. He _knew_ that Morgana was capable of trying to kill my father, but showed her mercy anyway because he'd never intended to hurt her in trying to stop her. Had it been anyone else in that position, even me... I think I might have just let her die."

Gaius frowned; he could see that the prince felt guilty at admitting that.

"And how is she? I've not seen her since I checked her over the morning after the fire, except to take medicines to help her relax."

"I went to visit her yesterday." Arthur leaned back in his chair, sighing. "She's not left that guest room in three days, and when I talked to her I... I don't know, behind her smiles she seemed so uncertain. It's like she doesn't know what to feel or what to do."

Gaius nodded in understanding.

"It would appear she it not yet totally lost to the darkness in her heart, but rather teeters on a knife edge, unable to decide whether she hates Uther or not. I think Merlin deeply unsettled her, when he pointed out that the king was willing to break his own laws to save her. Where once she believed outright that he would have he killed if he knew she had magic, now she doubts that view. If he loves her so much that he would be willing to resort to it to save her, would he _really _have her killed if he learnt that she possessed such?"

Arthur set his mug down, mulling it over.

"I honestly don't think he would. Magic or not, she's still his daughter..."

Gaius stiffened, staring at the prince.

"Wait... You _know?_"

Arthur regarded him steadily.

"Merlin thinks he's so smart, trying to hide it from me with careful words. I'm not _stupid_, Gaius. As soon as I'd heard my father was willing to use _magic_ to save her, I knew it could be nothing less than that. She's my half-sister, and I've no doubt that it was her anger, at his refusing to openly admit it, that made her want to kill him that night. She's torn between love and hate, unable to decide which it is she wants to choose. She's his daughter, and she feels like he's choosing _me _over her, yet at the same time she's seen he thinks that by doing things this way he's protecting us both. It might be the wrong way to go about it, but he still cares, and I think she's realising that now."

Gaius sighed, frowning a little.

"Do you think she'll try to cause trouble once she learns Merlin is away?"

Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know, but I'm still going to keep an eye on her one way or another."

~(-)~

The winds streamed past him, ripping at his short black hair where he clung astride Kilgharrah's shoulders.

Merlin looked down at the lands far _far_ below, still breathless at the sight despite having been aloft with the dragon for most of the morning. They'd left the cliff just after dawn, to head for the place that Kilgharrah had chosen to use as a training ground. It was coming into view now, a huge grassy plateau atop a high cliff overlooking the sea. Kilgharrah had told him there was good hunting and foraging in his area, so neither of them would lack for food, and the wide open space far remote from people would be perfect for the first of the lessons he would teach him... whatever it was going to be.

The dragon tilted his wings, settling into a long slow glide towards the grassy expanse. The winds coming off the sea were deceptively steady, that is until a sudden shift caused him to automatically angle his wings to correct his path... but not without what was actually a perfectly normal airborne lurch.

He felt Merlin grab at his scales in reaction, and chuckled.

"It would seem magic is not the only thing you need to work on. If we are truly to work as partners from now on, I believe I will have to teach you _trust_ me while we are in the air."

Merlin frowned.

"What do you mean? I trust you!"

"Really?" Kilgharrah changed his decent, pulling up level so that with a jolt of his wings he could roll upside down. Merlin dropped from his back with a yell, but was caught a bare second later and replaced by clawed paw upon the dragon's shoulders. Kilgharrah then glanced back at him. "If you did then you would not have _screamed_... You would have _known_ I would not let you fall to your death. You must learn to fly not merely as my passenger, but fly as a _part_ of me. When you do you will never fall from my back unless it is deliberate, for you will move _with_ me as I fly, balanced and as one."

They reached the plateau, Kilgharrah landing gracefully before crouching to allow Merlin to slide down from his shoulders. Once he was on the ground, the warlock smiled up at him.

"I'll look forward to that."

The dragon chuckled.

"We will work on it later, but for now let us begin your first lesson... Tell me, when facing an attack or spell thrown at you, which is more efficient; blocking it or dodging it?"

Merlin hesitated.

"Umm, dodging it?"

"Correct." Kilgharrah started to smile, in a way that made Merlin feel a little uneasy. "That is what we are going to work on first, and why we needed all this space. We are going to hone your skills at that... You are going to practice dodging _me_ using your magic."

The warlock stared, as Kilgharrah laughed and took flight.

"W-what? Dodge _you?_"

~(-)~

Fingers tapped restlessly on the desk, the prince sighing as he set aside the last of the reports. He was bored, honestly and totally bored. He hadn't realised it, how accustomed he'd been to Merlin being around. Even when the warlock was on sick leave he'd still been able to go visit and talk to him. Now though, Merlin was far away with Kilgharrah somewhere, far away and out of reach... It was making life in the castle almost unbearably _dull_.

The chamber door opened, Liam entering with a tray of food. The servant was used to the prince's preferences now, and no longer sought to _stuff_ him with oversized portions and unnecessary sauces and trimmings. Such things were nice to have at feasts and banquets, but after three years of Merlin the prince found he preferred things to be simpler the rest of the time.

He got up from his desk, as Liam tended the hearth without nerves and without glancing over his shoulder every two seconds. Don't get it wrong, he was still timid and something of a pushover, but Liam no longer acted like the prince might have him thrown in the stocks at the slightest misdemeanour. It made him far less irritating; in fact he was no longer irritating to Arthur at all. In some ways, Liam reminded him of Merlin from the time when the warlock was new to Camelot... albeit Liam didn't complain or mutter snide comments every other breath.

Arthur chuckled to himself at the thought of Liam acting like Merlin; the image was so incongruous that it was laughable. Liam had his own personality and qualities, and while he was similar in many ways to the warlock he would never be exactly the same... But that didn't mean that Arthur wasn't going to try getting him to loosen up a bit.

The prince ate his dinner, watching as Liam tidied the room, waiting afterwards until the servant seemed to be done. That was when he got up, retrieving a small wooden box from one of his cupboards.

"Liam?" The servant turned to look at him, expecting to be ordered to do something. He didn't get what he expected, as Arthur held up the box. "There's not much for either of us to do this afternoon, so would you like to play a few games of Fox and Geese with me to pass the time?"

The servant blinked for several seconds, before a small tentative smile came to his face and he nodded slightly.

"I... I'd like that, Sire."

Arthur smiled.

"Then come over here and sit down. I have a couple of hours before I have to go to a meeting... One of the merchants in town has accused another of maliciously trying to undermine his business, despite their dealing in different goods. My father has assigned me to mediate on the matter and sort it out."

The resignation in his tone caused Liam to look up from the game board the prince was setting up, surprised that Arthur was confiding in him. That fact slowly seemed to sink in, as Liam's eyebrows twitched a little with his trying not to smile in amusement.

"I'm sure it will go well, Sire. The people respect you, and I'm certain those merchants will abide by your decisions."

Arthur saw the twitch, inwardly pleased. Liam may be the type never to resort to sarcasm or impertinence like Merlin, but he wasn't going to remain a servant who bowed and scraped with him every other second either. He had to admit it, Merlin had done a good job of boosting Liam's confidence in himself.

They started the game, taking turns to move their pieces, Liam starting out as the Geese. It was barely three minutes into the game when Arthur noticed it, Liam using one of _Merlin's_ favourite moves.

He fought the urge to swear, as Liam came within inches of beating him in the first round... It seemed 'confidence' wasn't the only thing the warlock had been teaching him.

~(-)~

Neither of the men sat at the table had noticed her, too engrossed in their game to hear the door latch click. She'd been surprised to see who it was sat with him, and after wandering the castle she'd learnt _why_ it was Liam tending to Arthur and not _Merlin._

Morgana returned to her temporary room, deep in thought. Merlin wasn't in Camelot right now, and hadn't been for _days_. The city was without its greatest defender, it was vulnerable... and yet all thoughts of taking advantage of that had died almost as soon as they had risen.

She sat herself at the room's dressing table, staring at herself in the mirror before resting her head in her hands. Was _this_ why he'd asked her to 'behave' for a few weeks? Because he'd been planning to go somewhere for something? He'd left her alone in Camelot, free to do as she willed without his being there to stop her... An act of faith, and hope...

She shook her head, conflicted, glancing at herself in the mirror again. Who was she really? Was she Morgana, the sorceress and sister of Morgause? Or was she Morgana, the secret daughter of Uther and sister of Arthur, who while the truth was hidden was still loved dearly by them both? Which family should she side with? The one that had raised her, or the one that had welcomed her and her magic with open arms? ...When in truth the one that had raised her might accept her for her magic as well, it was not an impossibility.

She cursed, thumping a fist onto the table's surface. Curse Merlin for making her feel this way! Curse him for being so willing to forgive her for all she'd done! Curse him for his hope that somewhere inside her there would be part of her that would still call him friend! She clenched fingers in her long dark hair, white knuckled as she fought with her conflicted feelings. There was so much in Merlin that was _good_. He was loyal and caring, silly and sweet, brave and determined... He was willing to die to protect those he had sworn to protect, and yet even while she had tried to harm those same people he still showed her mercy and kindness. All his words to her, the things he'd said since her return to Camelot. Not all of them had been taunts to keep her on guard against him. Some of them had been to make her question whether or not the path she walked was what she really wanted. He hadn't given up on her, despite all she'd done to him, and she now knew he would _never _give up until he was certain it was no longer possible for her to turn back.

She took a deep shuddering breath, letting it out slowly. She might still hate him for poisoning her that day back then, but she understood that he regretted it deeply. He blamed himself for the path she'd taken, and no doubt questioned whether or not he might have changed it if he'd revealed he had magic to her before that fated day. Did she still hate him? She was no longer sure... But staring into the mirror at the conflicted woman who gazed back she did make one decision about him.

She would adhere to his request, and do nothing to harm Camelot during his absence. She would do nothing, nothing at all, until after he had returned.

~(-)~

The strand of dry grass flew into the fire, thrown from the hand that had just plucked it from the folds of a shirt.

Merlin grumbled to himself, still spitting out bits of grass and dirt and picking them out of his clothing. He'd spent the entire afternoon _attempting_ to dodge the dragon... who when he failed would tap him 'gently' as he swooped past and send him sprawling and rolling through the grass. He would have a few choice bruises when he woke up in the morning, but at least the lesson hadn't been a _total_ failure... The last half an hour of it, before exhaustion had forced him to stop, the dragon hadn't managed to touch him once.

He sighed, leaning back to brace himself on his hands. What was Arthur doing right now, now that the sun was set and the day almost over. He glanced at the nearby stream, getting up to go over to it. Arranging a few rocks created a pool sheltered from the flow's ripples, a whispered spell calling forth an image.

Arthur was sat at his desk reading a book, Liam turning back the covers on the bed ready for the prince to retire to his sleep. The servant smiled, allowing himself a small and faint chuckle at whatever the prince had just said, before he bid him good night and left the room. The image then shifted, unbidden, to show to the surprised Merlin, Morgana in her temporary chambers.

She looked subdued, her eyes distant, before she shifted a little as if aware of being watched. She frowned, shaking it off, before replying to Gwen that she didn't need anything else for the night. Gwen left the room, Morgana going to the dressing table. Once there she stared at herself in the mirror, before her eyes drifted down to the ornate dagger laid on the wooden surface. Touching it with fingertips, she sighed, before heading to her bed. While she may not have uttered anything. Merlin could see in her manner that his words had at least in part gotten through to her. She would 'behave' as he'd asked until he got back, he could trust her to do that much at least.

Wing beats sounded behind him, Kilgharrah's grace in landing doing little to reduce the reverberating thud you inevitably get when something big hits the ground. The vibration shattered the image, another smaller thud preceding the dragon's words.

"I take it you were checking up on Camelot?"

Merlin turned to face him, nodding.

"Yeah, everything's fine... There's nothing I need to worry about."

His gaze lowered, noticing the dead deer that had been dropped at the dragon's feet. Kilgharrah, noticing the regard, glanced at it and tilted his head.

"That is for you... I've already had mine."

"Uhh, thanks." Merlin came over, dragging the deer to one side and leaving it there to deal with in the morning. It would last several days easily. He then sat down by the fire, while the dragon curled himself around it and the warlock like a protective wall. "Kilgharrah, I have a question."

The dragon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what would it be?"

"Can you tell me about when you were young? I'm sort of curious."

Kilgharrah stared at him, before slowly shaking his head.

"Oh no, I don't think so."

"Please?"

Merlin stare up at the dragon, a cheerful and hopeful smile accompanying that pleading regard. Kilgharrah frowned back, hesitating for several seconds before letting out a sigh of resignation.

"Oh, very well." He adjusted his position, settling himself more comfortably upon the earthen ground. "I will tell you about the Nesting Grounds, the birthplace of all dragons. There, high among the mountains far to the north, my kind ruled the skies while all other living things looked on in awe."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: A bit more about Morgana here, a Morgana that I think makes a lot more sense than the outright 'EVIL' one shown in the series. Don't get me wrong, she's still going to end up evil, but her descent to that level won't be as simple as her deciding it **_**just **_**because she hates Uther. She's going to face a lot of doubts and questions before she makes up her mind. Basically I'm leaning towards the legends a bit more than the show is, since the legends say she was Merlin's student but she betrayed him. She won't be his student in this fic, but I'll hint at him almost trying to be a mentor for her, trying to guide her back to the light. It just strikes me as being a bit more believable this way.**


	25. Dragonlord and Dragon 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: If it's not already obvious, any cannon scenes with Kilgharrah in the as-yet-to-air episodes will be altered to fit with the outcome of this sub-ep. I don't know, but the way Merlin bossed Kilgharrah around in "The Crystal Cave" didn't quite fit his character the way he usually is. He's not the type to outright **_**order**_** someone to do something, he'd much rather **_**ask**_**... And yeah, I realise this stuff gives off 'Eragon vibes' but it's not deliberate... the movie version of that book made me cringe. They butchered it :S**

**Anyways, onwards with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 25: Dragonlord and Dragon ~Part 2~

"It seems so long ago now, that distant age where dragons were respected and revered by all. An age of magic, and balance, where those who wielded its energies were held in highest regard."

Kilgharrah's voice was soft, his eyes distant, losing himself to the reminiscence of that bygone age. The flickering light of the campfire highlighted the sadness in his expression, the regret at what was lost there to see in the way he hung his head.

Seeing that sadness, Merlin sat himself against the dragon's massive side, dwarfed by the great creature his gesture was to comfort.

"It makes me wish I could have seen it. All I've ever known is fear my magic would be discovered. I've never been able to show what I am to the world, because I would be killed for it. The only people who know and respect me for my magic are my mother, Gaius, Arthur, and Lancelot. I've never known what it's like to truly _truly_ be myself in front of _all_ those I protect."

Kilgharrah looked down at him, the slightest smile on his draconic face.

"Ah, but you and Arthur are destined to bring back into being such an age. If you succeed in your destiny, then one day you _will_ get that chance." He looked down at Merlin, his eyes still sad. "Would that it be you could have seen it though, that the two of us could have flown together in the skies above the Nesting Grounds, dozens of others in the sky with us. I have travelled with many Dragonlords in all my long years, and the first was a young man not much older than you."

Merlin smiled, but his smile quickly faded as he spoke.

"Really? ...But then that would mean he'd lost his father at the same time in his life that I did."

The dragon sighed, and nodded.

"Yes, he did... It was a tragic accident, one that grieved us all. Both his father and the dragon with which he roamed, Daegrasa, were killed in a fierce storm the likes of which were almost never seen in our lands. They were thrown against the mountainside, unable to reach shelter, and fell swiftly to their deaths. It was many years before Alinar recovered from his grief, and he and I travelled together for a very long time. He was nearly eighty when he finally passed away."

Merlin pulled his knees up to his chest, staring into the campfire.

"Do you miss him?"

The dragon nodded again.

"At times, yes, but then there are always times when I find myself remembering one or another of the many Dragonlords I have called friend. My most recent such, before you, was a man called Kaelin... He was slain by Uther's men during the Purge." Merlin jolted, looking up at him again as the dragon continued "It was not long after that, that Uther tricked your father and the other Dragonlords into calling me and my bretheren to Camelot before betraying us all. The pain in Balinor's eyes in that moment, when he realised how he'd been used, is something I will always remember... He and Kaelin were good friends, and to see me chained and dragged beneath the earth is something that he too likely did not forget even up until his death."

Merlin choked, as pained emotions he'd thought were past rose and brought a lump to his throat.

"You... You knew my father?"

"I did..." Kilgharrah lowered his head, curling his neck and holding his chin near the ground so that he faced the warlock. "He was a good man, and a fine Dragonlord. Your bloodline is one of the oldest of its kind, and your family was one of the few who chose to live in the unforgiving landscape that was home to the Nesting Grounds. Despite the hardships of such a life in such a place, it brought your ancestors closer to my kind than many others could have hoped to be. Balinor was well known, for he travelled often in the company of the dragon, Celesa. She was a queen among my kind, and one of the last to be killed in the Purge. Up until then she and Balinor oft visited the Isle of the Blessed. The two of them were our representatives with the Priests of the Old Religion who dwelt there. It was likely there that your mentor, Gaius, first met him, for what he lacks in magical power he made up for in influence. He was Camelot's representative, and regularly visited the isle until the day the Purge began. The day the dragons were killed, Celesa succeeded in saving Balinor, but she died from her wounds shortly after. Balinor then escaped with Gaius' help and went into hiding, living in Ealdor until discorved by Uther and forced once again to flee."

Beside him Merlin did his best not to sob, although his tears still found their way to dot the front of his shirt. Gaius hadn't been able to tell him much about his father, other than that they were friends. He'd never thought he'd get the chance to learn as much as he just had from Kilgharrah. He could feel the last barriers of past anger falling away from between him and the dragon, this sharing of pain and memories cementing the bond between them.

He turned so that he could press his cheek against Kilgharrah's side, his tears causing the scales they touched to glitter in the light of the fire.

"Thank you, for telling me. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Kilgharrah sighed, resting his chin on the ground.

"But I do, young warlock, for your tears speak it more clearly than any words."

The two of them remained like that, the dragon watching peacefully as Merlin dozed off and drifted into slumber. Tonight they would both dream... dream of the day when the sight of a Dragonlord and Dragon in the sky would once again be looked upon with awe.

~(-)~

The first rays of sunlight came in through the windows, casting its pale glow on the long black hair of the woman sat before the mirror.

Morgana sighed, running a brush through her hair while she waited for Gwen to arrive. She didn't usually rise from bed so early, but the past few days it had been the only time she could really think. It was strange, that her resolve to do nothing to harm Camelot until Merlin's return should make her feel so peaceful. It was like a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders, and for the first time since returning here she felt like she was home.

She set the brush down with another sigh, getting up and going to the window. The dawn over the city looked beautiful, she'd almost forgotten how much she'd missed it. How many times had she stood here as a child and watched the sunrise? She couldn't say, but it never lost its beauty no matter how many times she'd seen it.

The door of the chamber opened, Gwen entering with a breakfast tray and pausing when she realised her mistress was awake. She smiled, setting it on the nearby table before lifting a small box and a letter from it.

"This arrived for you late last night, My Lady. I think it might be a late birthday present."

Morgana went over to her, accepting the box with a smile. She then sat at the table, while behind her Gwen proceeded to set out a dress for her. The box contained a pair of fine leather gloves, embroidered at the cuffs, just the sort of gift one might give to a lady who likes riding... But the letter made her blood turn cold as her eyes read the words. To any other it would seem innocent, a distant king wishing her well and apologising for the lateness of the gift, but to her the message among those words was clear.

Morgause wanted to speak to her, tonight at the Darkling Woods.

She folded the letter and set it down, glancing and smiling at Gwen when the servant came over to admire the gift. Her mind was on other things though, on the touch of panic she felt, the peace she'd begun to feel again now shattered. Merlin still hadn't returned yet, and she had no idea _when_ he would return. What was she supposed to do?

~(-)~

"_Uisce, ard agus sruth!_"

The warlock's eyes burned gold, his hand outstretched towards the roiling waves as he exerted his will upon them. One wave rose higher than the others, but fell back again as Merlin lost control of it.

He started to curse, Kilgharrah observing him from the shore a short distance away. The dragon watched as he tried again, watched the warlock stood atop the spray-soaked rock, and snorted.

"This is the third day on this lesson of manipulating nature, Merlin... Are you ready for me to tell you _now_ where you're going wrong?"

Merlin turned and glared at him, stubborn.

"I'll figure it out!"

The dragon shook his head in amusement.

"I'm sure you will, but if your lacklustre performance thus far is any indication... it might take a while. I was under the impression you did not intend to remain away from Camelot for more than two weeks, and you are into your second week already."

Merlin fell silent, frowning before reluctantly agreeing.

"Fine... Tell me."

"And what is the _magic_ word?"

Merlin glared at him for the tease, grumbling under his breath.

"Tell me... _please_."

Kilgharrah laughed, ignoring Merlin's renewed glare as he answered.

"It is simple, young warlock, you have been _fighting_ nature since you started this lesson. _Read_ the currents and flow of the waves, and work _with_ them rather than against them. Let their power feed _into_ your spell, instead of trying to force it to go in a different direction."

Merlin stared at him, bemused, before turning to face the sea again, holding out his hand, and pausing for a moment with closed eyes.

"_Uisce, ard agus sruth!_"

This time his chosen wave did not sink back, its peak instead flowing upwards like a waterfall in reverse. It coalesced into a ball above the shifting waters, held there by Merlin's will.

Kilgharrah chuckled.

"Now _that_ is more like it, Merlin."

Merlin turned and glared at him again.

"_Sioc! ...Fleoge!_"

The ball of water froze, before flying through the air to smack into the dragon like a giant snowball. Kilgharrah stared at Merlin flatly, pieces of ice melting and sliding off his face.

"So _that's_ how you want to play it, eh?"

He coughed out a ball of fire straight at Merlin, who in his mad scramble to get out of its way fell off his rock and into the water. He surfaced, totally soaked and not amused, while the dragon proceeded to laugh at him.

~(-)~

Evening had fallen over the city, the lights in the town winking out one by one as the residents went to sleep. Arthur stood at his window, watching it, waiting for the servant tending to him to leave.

Liam folded back the covers as he always did, wishing the prince good night and smiling his gratitude when Arthur thanked him. As soon as he was gone, the prince made his move, striding to his dressing screen and gathering the clothing he needed.

Arthur swiftly got dressed, putting on his sword belt, before throwing a dark cloak over the whole outfit to make him harder to see. Morgana had seemed tense today, it was only subtle but he'd noticed it. He'd spent every moment he could legitimately use to keep an eye on her, and this was the first time in several days that something seemed to be making her nervous.

He left his chambers and slipped silently through the castle, placing himself in an alcove where he would see Morgana if she left her room. If she followed the pattern Merlin had described to him, if she was going to leave then it would be before midnight. Any later and she wouldn't have time to get back before the chance of someone noticing her absence.

He didn't have to wait long, the sorceress emerging from her chambers clothed in a red cloak. She seemed distracted, as if worried about something, so much so that she didn't glance back even once to check if she was being followed... But then, with Merlin away, she didn't know anyone else that would _try _to.

It didn't take her long to get out of the castle, and then out of the city, turning south through the fields towards the aptly named Darkling Woods. Those woods were notorious for their monsters, and were populated by the giant scorpions that only the brave or the foolish would try to face without magic. She clearly had no fear of those woods though, for she entered them without hesitation, still unawares of the man following her.

Arthur frowned, not liking this one bit. What was she doing out here? Did this mean another attack would soon be made against Camelot? If so then he would have to try and contact Merlin somehow, and get the warlock to return immediately. That concern only deepened in his gut, when he saw who came out of the shadows to greet Morgana in a clearing up ahead.

It was Morgause, and the sight of her both chilled and angered Arthur. This woman had tried to turn him on his father, and had later tried to kill him during the siege. It took all his will not to reach for his sword, for he knew to attack her here would be suicidal. Instead he remained in his hiding place and watched, listening.

"Welcome, sister. I trust you are well?"

Morgana nodded, hugging Morgause before answering.

"Yes, everything is fine. Why did you want to speak to me again so soon? It's risky for me to come here too often, someone might notice."

Morgause sighed, her faced creased by a faint frown.

"I need you to tell me how things are within the city. I have things I must plan, but to choose a time to set them in motion I need to know the city's status."

Morgana seemed a little surprised, before shaking her head a little and speaking.

"The city is still tense from when you came to see me; the guard has been doubled and everyone is wary. Merlin is on the alert as well, he watches me every chance he gets. He is no fool; he will see an attack coming if we are not careful. After what I did that night, he would be stupid not to."

Morgause faced her, questioning.

"What did you do?"

The dark haired woman bowed her head, averting her gaze.

"I... I tried to kill Uther, but Arthur interrupted me. He didn't see what I was doing, but it was close."

Morgause cursed.

"You fool! I _warned_ you not to act in haste! This changes everything; the plans must be delayed for now, until Camelot lowers its guard again." She sighed in frustration. "If only that damned boy didn't keep interfering, it would be a _simple_ matter to observe the city from a distance."

Morgana frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I have attempted many times of late to scry the castle interior, but there is too much interference. It is like a jumbled blanket of magic, masking the area and making any attempt to see past it like trying to see against the glare of the rising sun. You are living beneath it, and thus are accustomed to its presence to the point you are not aware it is there. But for I who do not, it allows me to raise only vague images. They are so blurred or disjointed that they are _useless_."

Morgause was agitated now, beginning to pace until her sister spoke to calm her.

"Do not worry, sister. If anything changes in our favour within the city, I will find a way to let you know." She glanced back in the direction of Camelot, Arthur ducking behind his tree. "I must be heading back, before my absence is noticed. Farewell, sister."

The two of them parted, each leaving to their own destinations, while Arthur remained where he was, utterly still. He let Morgana get far ahead of him, before he too made his way back to the city in a state of puzzlement.

Morgana had just _lied_ to Morgause. Merlin wasn't even _in_ Camelot right now, and yet she'd told the other sorceress that he _was_. And not only that, but Morgause thought Merlin was the reason she was unable to scry the city interior, but again he wasn't there to cause it... So if _he_ wasn't the source, then _who_ was?

~(-)~

Idly humming to himself as he worked, reading one of the pages of Merlin's spellbook, the physician nodded to himself and added one last muttered word to the large jar he held. Holding it up to the dawn light entering through the window, he then nodded in satisfaction.

Small preservation charm now applied the glass, Gaius now tipped into it the herbs he wished to ensure stayed fresh. Before he'd resumed his usage of magic, he'd forgotten how much easier it made his work as a physician. No longer did he have to deal with discovering some of his supplies had gone stale or mildewed, he simply applied the relevant spells to the containers and refreshed them every now and then. It didn't keep the herbs usable forever, but it did increase their shelf life _considerably_.

He placed the jar into one of his cupboards, setting it alongside several dozen others also bearing the same enchantment. He then circled the room, checking the status of the glamours he'd set up and renewing those that were starting to wear off. He was working up quite a sweat, mopping his brow with a rag as he went, before sitting down when he was done to enjoy a freshly made herbal brew.

He sighed, pleased. His workroom hadn't been like this since the days before the Purge, and he'd had to admit in hindsight that he'd missed it. He didn't know why, but the passive presence of so many enchantments always reassured him for some reason.

Turning his attention away from his charm infested chambers, he glanced at the brass dish sitting on the table in the corner. Merlin should be returning by the end of the week, but he still couldn't help but wonder what his ward was up to right now.

~(-)~

Eyes were squinted closed against the rushing wind, hands locked into a white-knuckle grip on the edges of the dragon's scales.

Merlin fought the urge to scream, as Kilgharrah executed another stomach churning flip and dive. He was throwing himself around like a leaf on the wind, all the while expecting his passenger to stay on.

Merlin tried not to retch, beginning to feel thoroughly air sick, and certainly he was starting to look at little green around the edges. Still hanging on tight, he swallowed convulsively and shouted to the dragon once he'd pulled out of the dive.

"I don't think I'm getting this! How am I supposed to move _with_ you when I don't know what you're about to do?"

Kilgharrah soared upwards into the morning sky, shouting out joyfully in reply... He was _really _enjoying this.

"Listen to the soul within you, Merlin! Listen to the spirit that is brother to mine! _Feel _the tie between us, and with it read my every movement as if it were your own! Do not _try_ to do it, just _do_ it! Trust your instincts!"

He dove again, Merlin clamping a hand to his mouth in nausea. The warlock forced himself to try and ignore how ill he felt right now, focusing on finding that feeling... the one that had led him to Kilgharrah's cliff-ledge home.

The dragon continued to twist and turn, not caring in the least that Merlin was attempting to concentrate. It seemed almost an eternity for the warlock before without even thinking about it he leaned _into_ the sudden left turn Kilgharrah made, even as the dragon made it.

He blinked, almost falling off Kilgharrah's back when in surprise he lost the feeling he'd just found. Flinging a hand out to stop himself sliding to the side, he reached out again to find that sensation that was almost like his and Kilgharrah's hearts were beating as one.

The dragon plunged downwards once again, this time the warlock whooping in exhilaration as all fear of falling disappeared. Kilgharrah began to laugh as he felt it too, climbing skywards again. No longer was Merlin merely his passenger, the young Dragonlord's spirit was now _daring _him to even greater acts of aerial acrobatics!

He flipped upside down, falling ground-wards in that position while Merlin held on only with his knees and his arms flung out to the winds, before spinning upright again to pull out of the dive in a tree-skimming clatter of wing beats. _This _was what it meant to be kin to a dragon!

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, picture that last scene to the music "Fighting in the market" from the season 1 OST. Merlin trying not to be sick, but then feeling on a high as if he's on the world's biggest roller coaster, just goes so well with that piece :D**


	26. Dragonlord and Dragon 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, I think a few people missed the hint in part 2, about what was causing the interference with Morgause's scrying... It's Gaius and his charm infested chambers, and he doesn't even know he's **_**doing**_** it, heehehehehehe XD**

**Anyways, onwards with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 26: Dragonlord and Dragon ~Part 3~

He stood at the window, eyes gazing to the distant sky. Where _was_ Merlin right now? Would he be returning soon? Or not for a few more days?

Arthur sighed, his worries concerning the meeting between Morgana and Morgause not completely faded. He'd known that the blond sorceress would be attacking again eventually, but to hear her speaking of it had given it a hard edge of reality. The only reprieve was that Morgana had chosen to lie to her sister, and hide the fact that at present Merlin was absent from the city. She was probably wondering much the same thing as him, wondering when the warlock would come home.

The door of his chambers opened, Liam entering to pause in surprise at the prince already being up and dressed.

Arthur smiled to reassure him, as the servant placed the breakfast tray on the table.

"It's alright, I was just too restless to stay in bed. I'm going for a walk around the castle today, and I might pay Gaius a visit, so I'm giving you the rest of the day off." He walked to the mantel, picking up a small pouch from there and tossing it to Liam. When the servant caught it the distinct jingle of coins could be heard. "That's a bonus, for your good work. Don't if or but about it, just accept it, because I'm not going to let you turn it down. Use it to get yourself something, or save it for another day, whichever you like. All I need is for you to bring my supper up at the usual time, the rest of the day is yours."

Liam stared at him, before tentatively opening the pouch and tipping the contents into his hand. Several silver coins fell out of it onto his palm, and he gasped in shock before looking up at Arthur.

"But... But, _Sire_, this is almost two week's wages..."

Arthur folded his arms, still smiling.

"No arguments, Liam. Now go on, go off and enjoy yourself for a while... Just don't come back drunk."

Liam stood there in shock for a few moments more, before breaking into the widest smile Arthur had even seen him display. That smile stayed on his face as he nodded in thanks and left the room, the prince watching him go.

He sighed, going to the table to eat his breakfast. He really _had _wanted to reward Liam, for the young man being willing to entertain his rather unusual preferences for a noble. Much of the protocol had been set aside by the timid young man, a remarkable thing given his nature, but truth be told Arthur had also wanted to ensure no interruptions from him today.

He finished his breakfast and left the room, heading casually through the hallways nodding at those he passed. In the end he had to lurk in the alcove near Morgana's chambers for almost half an hour, before Gwen came out with the breakfast tray to be returned to the kitchen, and he made sure to wait a couple of minutes more before he left his hiding place and approach the door.

He tapped on it gently, Morgana's muffled voice calling out for him to enter. The repairs after the fire were long finished, no sign of them remaining as she turned to face him. She looked surprised when she saw who it was at the door, getting up from her seat at her dressing table.

"Arthur, what brings you here at this time of morning?"

He raised his eyebrows a little, acting his usual self even if inside he felt uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come riding this morning with me. I've given Liam the day off to keep him out of my hair, and thought I'd ask if you wanted to come."

She started to smile, going to retrieve her shoes from her dressing area as well as a cloak. She then wrote a quick note to let Gwen know where she was, before the two of them headed for the stables. She never had been one to turn down riding; it was reassuring to see that at least that much about her remained unchanged.

Soon they were cantering across the fields, talking about idle topics from within the court as they'd done so many times in the past. It was as they were beginning to make their way back to the castle that he allowed his cheerful facade to slip a little, Morgana frowning when she noticed the faint trace of concern in his expression.

"Is something wrong?"

He glanced at her, their horses walking side-by-side, and sighed.

"I was going to ask _you_ that... You've seemed a little off the past couple of days, and I wondered if your nightmares had returned."

She stared at him, before starting to shake her head.

"No... No they haven't. I've just been a bit stressed, with the fire and having to move out of my chambers for a week. I'll be fine in a day or two."

Arthur gazed back at her, nodding in acceptance of her explanation yet still able to see it in her eyes... Her conflicting feelings of guilt, for having lied to Morgause, and the guilt for having gone to her in the first place. Morgana was torn between the two sides, and there was no way of telling which way she would ultimately turn.

He smiled at her, with just a hint of amusement as they approached the city gates.

"Just remember, if there's anything troubling you, you can always come talk to me... That's what big brother's are for, and you've always been like my little sister."

She flinched, suddenly both surprised and deeply touched, before stammering in reply.

"I... I'll remember that. Thank you, Arthur, I appreciate it."

She said nothing more on the remainder of the ride, but he knew that his saying she was like his little sister had meant a great deal to her. Her guilt for having chosen to lie to Morgause, to protect him and Camelot, had faded at least for now, faded beneath the subtle joy his gesture had brought. She may not know that he knew she was his half-sister, but it was valued all the same. And that she _did_ value it also meant a lot to him, because like Merlin he wasn't going to give up on her until he was certain nothing else could be done.

He bid her farewell after handing their horses to the stable boys, crossing the courtyard to go to Gaius' chambers. The physician would soon be finishing his rounds, and the two of them needed to talk. Both about Morgana, and about the implications of Morgause's visit.

~(-)~

The market was bustling, people hurrying to and fro while others chatted with each other or called out in raucous voices. Laughter pealed from here and there, one group of young men making fun of the one of their number who had just fallen over into the gutter. The clouds' threatening rain overhead did nothing to dampen the spirit of the town. If it rained, it rained, but until it did no one was going to let it stop them going about their business.

Liam couldn't help smiling to himself, even as he nervously thought about the places he'd hidden his 'bonus' on his person. He wasn't stupid enough to leave it all in the pouch on his belt, he'd left most of it in his room in the castle and a good portion of the rest was in his boots... in small copper coins taken from his savings beneath his bed. He'd never had this much spare money before, seeing as a large percentage of what he earned had his room and board deducted from it. He only had maybe a few coppers left each week, and those he kept for clothing and saved towards perhaps buying a home and starting a business of some kind someday. He rarely had any left that he could spend on whatever he wanted, so this was actually the first time he'd come to Camelot's big market in the knowledge that if he saw something he wanted, that was within reason, he could just_ buy_ it.

He hesitated in his inner laughter for a moment, wishing that Merlin were here as well. Being Gaius' ward meant the other servant didn't have payment for a room deducted from his wages, in return for also being the physician's assistant of course. He'd taken Liam to the tavern a couple of times and bought drinks for him, something the other servant personally felt was a waste of good coin. But now he'd already resolved what to do with part of his bonus. When Merlin got back, _he_ was taking _him_ to the tavern and _he_ would buy the drinks!

Smiling at the thought, Liam entered the busy market and started walking among the stalls. The cramped alleys between them were teeming with shoppers, the press of humanity making him doubly careful to watch for pickpockets. Camelot's laws against thieves were strict, the punishment severe, but that didn't stop the more desperate residents resorting to it if they thought they could get away with it. Lucky for Liam he had some experience with the tricks such individuals used... as a child he'd been a pickpocket himself.

The memory of those days caused him to frown for a moment, before he shook his head. Those days were gone and past, thanks to the gruff if fair father of Sir Tarven. He'd taken a scruffy young pickpocket off the streets and given him a job to do, and then even had him educated when he'd turned out to be bright of mind. Liam had learnt the value of hard work, and gained a strong sense of morals because of that upbringing. It was just a shame that Sir Tarven didn't have the same temperament as his father.

It was with a faint wince that he remembered his previous master. Tarven had been strict to the point of being oppressive, but he couldn't deny that he'd still been fair. After his father's death he'd paid him well, and given him a glowing recommendation when passing him into the service of Camelot. Part of Liam did wonder though if that 'recommendation' had just been to ensure he could get rid of the young man, whom he saw as something of an embarrassment after inheriting the estate... Despite all the years that had passed, it had never sat well with him that his father had taken in and schooled a former _thief_.

Almost as if to test his old reflexes, it was in that moment that Liam felt a hand brush his purse. A split second later and the would-be thief disappeared into the crowds; his muffled yelp lost amid the general noise... Liam had given him a twisted finger for his troubles.

Putting his hand back into the pocket of his jacket, Liam cheerfully resumed his walk through the market. In the end he only bought himself a new belt to replace rather old and worn current one, although the brass buckle plate on the new one _had_ been finely engraved with an attractive pattern of leaves. Nothing else interested him, not until he passed a carpenter's stall and saw the selection of carved figurines... One in particular catching his eye.

~(-)~

The faint threat of rain dropped as spots of moisture upon the grassy plateau, completely ignored by the pair who were racing across it.

Merlin laughed as Kilgharrah swooped past him, letting the dragon's impact on his magically conjured shield nudge him to the side and out of the way. The dragon touched the earth for a moment, clawing up a chunk of soil and grass and lobbing it at the warlock. Merlin retaliated, throwing a fireball that shattered the lump so it scattered harmlessly. The two of them had been at this all morning, the area of the plateau where they practiced now resembling a child's scribble. Charred lines, gouges, and flattened swathes of stems patterned it, Merlin still thoroughly enjoying his 'lesson' despite being about ready to drop.

He stopped running for a moment, putting hands on his knees to catch his breath. However it was all the time the dragon needed, as he swooped in and grabbed Merlin instead of knocking him over. He then shot upwards high into the sky before, much to the warlock's shock... he _dropped him!_

Merlin resisted the urge to scream as he plummeted through the air, glancing to the side to see the dragon was falling in pace with him.

Kilgharrah chuckled.

"So, young warlock, what possible solutions are there to get yourself out of this predicament? Hmmm?"

He laughed, Merlin severely tempted to order him to catch him. Instead he concentrated, flinging a hand out ground-wards and shouting.

"_Gaoth, iompair me!_" He spread his arms to the sides, like reaching out wings, the wind suddenly blasting from below and spreading around him. Instead of falling straight down, his descent changed direction, now gliding in a controlled manner. He then grinned smugly at Kilgharrah. "How about that?"

Kilgharrah chuckled again, pulling out of his now much slower dive.

"I'd look where you're going _before _you ask that..."

Merlin turned his attention back to the ground, realising now that while he _was_ gliding he was still going rather _fast_.

"_An gaoth mall me!_"

Another gust of wind came from the front of him, slowing him down but not _quite_ enough. A yell of impending impact later and he was tumbling through the grass before eventually coming to a stop.

Kilgharrah set down beside him, peering down at him and chuckling.

"An inventive idea, Merlin, but you forgot to consider how you would _land_."

Merlin groaned as he sat up spitting out grass, before muttering under his breath.

"_Dragan, cuir aghaidh i brocamas._"

Kilgharrah went wide-eyed, before a moment later Merlin's command forced him to plant his face in the dirt. He grumbled into the soil, causing bits of it to be blown around by his breath.

"We really need to work on teaching you the _proper_ way to use your Dragonlord powers..."

Merlin glared at him.

"Then stop making fun of me, and I'll stop making you look stupid."

Kilgharrah, the command wearing off, lifted his head to look at the warlock. They stared at each other for a moment, before they both burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright... You've made your point. Now, seeing as you're certainly proficient in dodging now, how are you with commanding the elements? We've worked on water, you just used wind, and I've seen you throw fire, but I've yet to see what else you might be able to do. Think well on what might be of interest to me, for I think will be the last lesson we have time for before you must head back to Camelot."

Merlin frowned in thought.

"Well besides those I can make stone collapse or move... Oh, and I've called lightning down from the sky before, although I wasn't really calling it specifically." He hesitated. "I wasn't even using an incantation, I just pointed and... well... I blew up Nimueh with it because I was angry... _really_ angry."

Kilgharrah raised draconic eyebrow, honestly surprised.

"You destroyed her with lightning? With _no _incantation? ..._Well_... that _is_ unusual."

Merlin blinked in confusion?

"It is?

Kilgharrah looked down at him again, before gazing up at the sky.

"Perhaps this is indeed fortuitous weather, because if you can call lightning without an incantation, then this is a perfect time you teach you how to use that ability _properly_... Let's make this final lesson a good one, and throw you in the deep end."

He picked Merlin up, putting him on his shoulders before taking flight, Merlin's shout lost amid the sound of wing beats.

"_Deep end?_"

~(-)~

The blond head peered cautiously around the door, Liam creeping into Arthur's chambers. It was only mid afternoon, and he wasn't expected back yet, but he'd wanted to leave what he held on the table for the prince to find. When it appeared the prince was still out, he inched towards the table, small bundle in hand along with a note to go with it. He was just about to set them down, when the sound of a throat being cleared caused him to almost jump out of his skin.

It was Arthur, sat in the one corner by the bed that _wasn't_ visible from the door. He eyed his temporary servant with raised eyebrows, before setting down the book he'd been reading.

"And for what reason might you be sneaking into my room?"

There was no threat in his tone, but that didn't stop Liam from shoving the bundle he held behind his back as he stammered.

"I uh... well... I was..."

"Liam..."

The eyebrows were still raised, Arthur standing up and waiting patiently for an answer. There was something in his manner that was a lot like Sir Tarven's kind old father, and under that regard the servant _couldn't_ remain silent.

He walked over to the prince, hunched, and held out the bundle.

"This is to say thank you, for how well you've been treating me... I've never worked for a noble as generous as you, not since the man who raised me."

Arthur stared at him, startled, before accepting and opening the bundle to reveal a roughly carved wooden figure of a horse. It was no work of art, and wouldn't have cost a lot, but the thought behind it was more than enough.

He started to smile, Liam's tense and nervous posture starting to relax when the servant saw it.

"_Thank you_, Liam. I will treasure it." He walked over to the mantle above the fire, making a show of giving the small figurine pride of place there. He then went to Liam and put an arm over his shoulders, guiding him towards the door. "When you go get my supper, inform the cooks that _two_ will be dining in my room tonight and that they are to give you whatever you think will be needed."

Liam blinked.

"What? Who will be dining with you, Sire?"

He got a pat on his back in answer, while outside the storm clouds began to rumble.

"You will..."

~(-)~

He was pressed against the dragon's back, the winds whipping past them laced with rain.

Merlin shivered, trying to draw what warmth he could from where he sat astride Kilgharrah's massive shoulders. They were high up, higher than the dragon had ever taken him before, the air frigid in this expanse that was so close to the clouds he might almost have been able to touch them.

He flinched when a boom of thunder rumbled overhead like a war drum, the vibration making his heart pound not with fear but rather a strange sense of anticipation. Something in him responded to it, responded in a way that sent an unexpected _thrill _through him.

Kilgharrah glanced back at him, a smile of knowing on his face.

"You feel it, do you not? Call to the storm, Merlin. You have done it before, so do it again. Call to the lightning and direct it into the world around you using only your will as by your own words I know you are able to do. Listen to its power, feel it, let its song be etched into your mind. This is a pilgrimage for you, an elemental questing if you would. Open yourself to it, Merlin, and you will understand."

Merlin looked at him, questioning as he shouted through the rain.

"What do you mean?"

The dragon answered.

"When this lesson is learned, the storm that beats in your very blood and bones will awaken, and be there for you to call upon at will. You will be able to strike with lightning cast from your hands, summoned from that storm _within_."

"The storm within?"

Kilgharrah nodded, earnest.

"Yes, Merlin. Just as my affinity as a dragon means I house a never ceasing flame for my breath, _you_ also posses an affinity... for the white fire that strikes from the heavens. How else could you call it with no incantation? It is because lightning in the skies responded to that which is contained in your _soul_, the very power you now feel trembling within you. It is a fierce white light to turn back darkness, who's roar will strike terror into the hearts of evil."

Merlin stared, still not quite believing.

"You mean I'll be able to throw lightning? _Without _casting a spell?"

"Merlin, you are aware that there are sorcerers of great power, from among whom emerge those that become the priests of the Old Religion. What you have not yet learnt is that among such rare and powerful individuals as them, there are two even _rarer _groups." His eyes were steady, as they gazed over his shoulder at the young Dragonlord. "Those who can Mirror Life and Death are one such, and the other is composed of individuals who can summon forth an element or force of nature from _within _themselves. Up until now the two abilities were believed to be _exclusive _of each other. I was surprised when you told me what you'd done, because never before has a being existed that possessed _both_... Not until you, _Emrys_. You who are destined to be known as the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived." Merlin sat in stunned silence, the words barely sinking in as the dragon continued. "However, be they manipulated by spells or by pure will, the elements must be treated with a similar respect as the power over Life and Death. Like it, with them there is a balance to consider. Remember, that there are limits as to what nature will allow you to do. Work with what is around you, and not just what you _want _to use. If there is fire use fire, if there is earth use earth. To try and use too much water in a place where there is none is dangerous, just as it is dangerous to try and command earth while upon a lake or a sea. Fire can be difficult to control while in the air, and wind is not always your best ally beneath the earth. Use them wisely and with care, and they will serve you well."

Merlin became thoughtful, the realisation that the dragon was being _completely _serious about this now making him determined.

"Do you really think I can do this? Do you think I can awaken that power inside me?"

Kilgharrah nodded.

"Yes, and if you master it your power to command lightning with no spoken spell will serve _greatly _to unnerve your enemies. It could well be of great help in times of dire crisis, although do not forget that with powerful magic there are accompanying risks. Use too much of this ability, in too short a span of time, and the drain will leave you momentarily vulnerable. Even a second of weakness can mean the difference between victory and defeat, so use it with restraint."

Merlin nodded in understanding, before taking a deep breath and looking up at the storm overhead. He felt for the pounding in him that answered the thunder above, and reached a hand up to the sky. This would be a moment of reckoning, a time for him to seek yet more strength he could wield for the sake of Arthur and of Camelot.

~(-)~

"Come on, Liam... Stop dawdling."

Arthur glanced over his shoulder at the young man following him, tapping a finger on the side of his crossbow's trigger in irritation. The previous day's storm had left the ground damp and ideal for tracking game, and seeing as the prince hadn't been out to hunt for a while he'd figured he'd see how Liam handled it.

Sufficient to say that, while the other servant didn't _mind_ hunting unlike Merlin, he'd never gone out on such a trip before unless it was part of a _large_ group. The idea that there was just _one_ warrior between him and the local wildlife had left him twitchy and nervous, it was like the week the warlock had been on sick leave all over again.

Arthur sighed and kept going, trying not to wince as in his nervous state Liam was making enough noise to scare away all the game within a _mile_. Note to self; never complain about taking Merlin out on these one-to-one hunting trips again. As much as the warlock would whinge, at least he did it _quietly_.

Liam stumbled, his yelp scaring a rabbit out of the nearby undergrowth. Unfortunately Arthur's shot at it missed, but before he could curse _another_ rabbit charged past which he _did_ manage to hit. Three more and a deer, Arthur taking shots at them as he started to wonder whether bringing Liam had actually been a bad thing, followed it.

Seeing the surprising number of animals running past in panic, the servant started to look in the direction they'd come from nervously.

"Is there something over there?"

Arthur snorted, turning to face the servant.

"Of _course_ not, they're running because _you_ scared them. There's _nothing _around here to be worried about."

Liam stared in terror, and started to point off into the trees.

"Then what's _that?_"

A feral screech resounded through the trees, Arthur spinning round to see a monstrous great thing heading for them. A couple of seconds of startled staring allowed him to note a lion's body and the head and wings of an eagle, his mind then thinking something along the lines of _'oh shit' _when he realised it was a _griffin!_

He grabbed Liam and ran, knowing from past experience that sword and crossbow were _useless_ against the thing. The only defence was to run, and not stop until you'd managed to lose it from your trail.

Dragging Liam under and past half-fallen tree, the creature's claws scouring over the top of it to shower shards of bark down onto them, he knew all too well what the problem with _that_ strategy was. The griffin was fast and could fly, the only thing stopping it from getting a clear run at them was the close confinement of all the trees. They needed to find a cave or something, somewhere they could barricade themselves in and wait for the creature to lose interest and leave.

He changed direction, heading for a craggy area where he knew there were several caves. They weren't even that far away from it, some fluke of good luck meaning the griffin had attacked them here and not two or three miles away earlier in the day. He was feeling confident that he could get them there, the griffin might be fast but the forest was giving it hell. He was just thinking they should arrive at the caves when the trees parted before him and he skidded to a stop in horror.

They'd gotten to the caves alright, but he'd accidentally led himself and Liam to the cliff _above_ them.

The two of them turned, backing up towards the edge as the griffin landed and stared at them. It knew it had them trapped, that there was nowhere else to run.

Arthur put down his crossbow and drew his sword. It was no real defence, but it was better than nothing as he murmured to the terrified servant.

"I'm going to distract it. If we can get past it we can get to the caves. When I give the signal I want you to _run_." There was a thud behind him, Arthur turning and looking down to see Liam face down on the ground... He'd just _fainted!_ Arthur looked up at the griffin again, clutching his sword. "Great... Juuuust _great_."

The griffin screeched again, spreading its wings and taking flight. It rose up high, before diving down with talons bared.

A roar shuddered through the air, the griffin looking to the side as a huge shadow came over it. It was then slammed to the side by a massive scaled paw, Kilgharrah continuing past with Merlin clearly in view upon his back. He came around again, sweeping low, allowing the warlock to literally _jump_ from his shoulders before he turned and landed on the cliff edge.

Arthur watched Merlin in concern, while the massive bulk of the dragon stood over him and the unconscious Liam. Kilgharrah however did not seem to be worried, as he glowered at the griffin in a way that said it would meet a fiery death if it came at the prince again.

"Well, young warlock. Let's see how you handle this situation."

Arthur choked. The dragon was going to let Merlin deal with the griffin _alone?_

Merlin just smiled slightly as he glanced in their direction, before turning to face the slightly shaken griffin. The beast no longer had any interest in the pair sat beneath the dragon, its mind now set only on the much easier target stood vulnerable and in the open in front of it. It took flight again, diving at Merlin who just smirked.

"_Gescildan!_"

The shield that formed was not in front of him, but rather angled and slightly to the side. The griffin hit it and was deflected off course, screaming in rage as it came around again from the open air above the cliff. This time Merlin's shield was angled downover, sending the creature head first into the earth with a sickening crunch. One of its wings was damaged by the impact, rendering it unable to fly more than a few feet off the ground.

Merlin's smile widened, he was clearly considering something, before he shrugged as though thinking 'why not?'

He snapped out a hand, his eyes blazing gold as a jagged bolt of blue-white power lanced from his fingertips and shook the air with its passage. Arthur could only stare in shock, as he watched the warlock repeatedly strike out with _lightning!_ Where had this come from? He'd had no idea Merlin was capable of such power. But the frown on the warlock's face as the griffin kept dodging him said that, however he'd learnt this, he was still learning to _aim_ it.

Merlin stopped his attacks after barely fifteen seconds of repeated casting, panting and sweating profusely as though he'd just run several _miles_. He watched the griffin, waited until it regained its bearings, and allowed it to charge at him thinking him unable to keep fighting... He then blasted it at point blank range.

Aiming is not generally a problem anymore when the target is only _three feet_ away from you...

The griffin screamed only for a moment, dead from the crackling and fragmented power that threw it backwards into the trees. Watching it fall, Merlin then dropped to his knees and braced his hands on the ground, breathing hard and unable to stand.

Arthur broke from his state of stunned immobility, starting forward only to stop when Kilgharrah spoke.

"I warned him, but I guess he wanted to _show off _his new skill to you... It is indeed powerful, but too much too fast and his present level of stamina cannot keep up with it." The dragon looked down at him. "He will be fine in a few minutes, once the recoil from it wears off. I will leave things to you from here, young Pendragon. Farewell."

He spread his wings and flew away, leaving Arthur to stare at two downed servants and shake his head. He was still shaking it as he walked over to Merlin and pulled the exhausted warlock to his feet.

"Come on, you twit. Let's get Liam away from here before he wakes up and sees what happened to that thing."

They both glanced at the dead griffin, and the smoke that rose from its charred fur and feathers. Yes, it would definitely raise a number of _questions_ that neither of them would like to answer.

Arthur walked over to Liam, getting the servant's arm over his shoulder so he could lift and drag him. He took him into the forest, Merlin stumbling along behind until he'd recovered enough to take Liam's other arm and help him.

~(-)~

There was a faint groan as Liam started to stir, laid where he was near the bank of a stream. The two of them had carried him down to the bottom of the ravine and settled near the caves... upwind of the dead griffin so they didn't need to worry about him _smelling_ what was left of it.

He sat up, blinking blearily as he looked around in confusion. The blinking increased, as he stared in surprise as who it was next to the campfire with Arthur.

"M...Merlin?"

The two of them turned and looked, Arthur looking amused.

"Ah, so the brave warrior finally decided to wake up. Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Liam."

Liam stared, before jolting and looking around in terror.

"What happened to that _thing_ attacking us?"

Merlin started to chuckle.

"Oh don't worry, it's dead... I heard all the yelling as I was heading back to Camelot, and came to see what was going on. I got there just as you fainted, so I distracted the griffin and Arthur killed it... You should have seen him, he was _really _impressive."

The warlock nodded sagely, while beside him Arthur was forced to ignore the hidden joke at his expense. The two of them got up and pulled Liam to his feet, before all three of them then set off back to Camelot.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well with this chapter I'm past the 100k words mark... lol this story is getting looooooong XD As for Merlin throwing lightning; when I thought about how he called it without a spell to blast Nimueh, I made up a possible reason for why he could... That and I just think him throwing lightning is cool... I did put a limit on it though, since it wouldn't do for our resident young warlock to be **_**too **_**powerful. He's gonna have to be careful using it against anyone like Morgause, because if he flakes out from overuse, she's **_**not **_**going to wait for him to get his breath back.**


	27. The Changeling 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Okies, with this one I think I'm going to keep Arthur in the dark about the Sidhe. To have him know what is going on would wreck all his best scenes, like the one with Gwen. Unfortunately that means I can only do minor tweaks on this episode, although I promise I have at least a couple of fun edits lined up. This week's sub-ep will be making up for this episode being so close to cannon though, I can say that much at least.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 27: The Changeling ~Part 1~

"Arthur... stop fidgeting. Seriously, stop."

Merlin sighed with exasperation, as he fastened the red cloak around the prince's shoulders. Arthur was pacing, or rather trying to, since the warlock had locked his boots to the floor to stop him moving while he finished adjusting the prince's outfit. It didn't stop Arthur from gesturing though, and from just generally _inhibiting _that process.

He tried to turn to look at Merlin while the warlock made sure the back of the cloak hung properly, but got a prod from a finger to the side of his face, to make him look forward again.

"Merlin, my father is up to something, I know it. He was far too... _happy_... last night."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Well Lord Godwin is a good friend of his, so perhaps he's just pleased he's coming to visit? ...Ok, done. _Fuascailt._"

Arthur stumbled when his boots were freed from being stuck to the floor, resisting the urge to glare at Merlin as the two of them left the chamber.

"It's more than that, I know it is, so don't try to tell me there isn't. I know my father, and he's _definitely _planning something."

They strode through the halls, passing servants who hurried about preparing for the imminent arrival of the visiting king. A trumpet of a horn from one of the castle towers heralded that Camelot's esteemed guests had entered the city. It meant it would be a matter of maybe fifteen minutes before they reached the castle and were brought to the throne room.

Arthur continued to frown all the way to their destination, only pasting a polite expression on his face once they'd reached it. He entered the throne room as the image of a regal prince, solemnly striding up the aisle between the members of the court to stand beside his father.

Meanwhile Merlin stood himself off to one side, but he was still well within hearing of what Uther said to the prince.

"Arthur, it is an exciting day."

Arthur turned to face the throne room's entrance, replying.

"The arrival of Lord Godwin is always a cause for celebration."

"With Princess Elena."

Uther was smiling, and far far too happy for Arthur's liking as he nodded.

"Yes."

"I hear she's something of a beauty."

Wait... back up. Arthur didn't look at his father, he didn't like where this was going.

"_Really?_"

"Oh yes, beautiful, charming, witty... Strategic..."

Arthur stiffened, turning to look at his father.

"Strategic?"

Uther nodded.

"Well we have always thought so, Lord Godwin and myself. That is _he_ finds _you_ strategic, not Princess Elena."

Arthur started to frown, he did _not_ like where this was going _one bit._

"He finds me... strategic?"

"Oh yes."

"And beautiful?"

Any reply to that was interrupted, as the chamber doors opened to reveal the visiting monarch, his daughter, and her maid. Arthur took one look at them and spoke harshly to his father.

"Father, what are you trying to say?"

"Lord Godwin is a serious ally. The strength of such a match cannot be underestimated."

Arthur looked away, he'd been right; his father _had_ been up to something.

"Please tell me you mean a jousting match."

"I mean a love match."

Arthur stared at him.

"_Love?_"

Uther, who was still watching the approach of Lord Godwin, grimaced a little.

"Well, not love, love has nothing to do with it. The other bit... You know, a permanent union."

"_Marriage?_"

Arthur's carefully muted exclamation was ignored, as Uther stepped forward to greet his guests.

"Lord Godwin!"

The two monarchs met warmly, their respective children both looking rather uncomfortable. This was only compounded when, as she stepped forward to greet Arthur... Princess Elena tripped and fell flat on her face.

~(-)~

Arthur strode down the hallway, Gwen at his heels and a bag-laden Merlin struggling to keep up. He was clearly flustered, but was doing his best to remain composed as he spoke to the maid.

"So you've put them in the best guest room?"

Gwen nodded.

"Everything's arranged, Princess Elena can't fail to be impressed."

Arthur stopped, turning to face the panting warlock.

"Merlin, it would be good if the bags arrived _before_ they do. Go on, move it."

Merlin tried not to glare at him, but did glance at Gwen. He could take a hint when it was practically shoved into his face, and walked off but not without deliberately knocking into Arthur with one of the bags.

Arthur watched him go with a small frown, before Gwen spoke in concern.

"What is it, Arthur. You seem troubled."

Arthur hesitated... If there was anyone he would rather _not_ have this conversation with... it was Gwen.

"My father had some rather... interesting news for me... He expects me to marry Princess Elena."

"_Marry?_"

Gwen looked concerned, Arthur reassuring her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to."

This was so _incredibly_ awkward.

"I... wasn't worried."

"No... No, why would you be."

The two of them regarded each other for a moment more, before turning and hurrying away in opposite directions... Both of them inwardly cringing. Could this seriously get any worse?

~(-)~

"It's strange, isn't it? Elena couldn't be more different to Lord Godwin."

Arthur settled his pillows, Merlin turning back the covers of the bed. The warlock glanced at him, shrugging.

"Well perhaps she takes after her mother."

Arthur pulled the covers up over his feet.

"I never met her... She died when Elena was born."

Merlin paused in his gathering of the prince's dirty clothes, staring at him for a moment.

"That can't have been easy for her, just as it wasn't easy for you. It could be you have a lot more in common than you think." He then smirked. "Bad breath for example, appalling table manners..."

Merlin headed for the dressing screen with his armload, Arthur scowling at his back not sure whether to be more annoyed by the insults to himself or the ones to the princess.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Or what about your weird sense of humour... no, wait you don't have anything in common."

His sentence was cut off as Arthur threw a cushion at him, the warlock ducking it resulting in the item landing at the feet of the king who had just entered the chamber behind him.

Uther looked down at it before glancing at the scene disapprovingly.

"A word... alone."

Merlin took the hint, picking up the cushion as he passed before hurrying out the door with the pile of clothing. He didn't leave completely though... He stopped outside the closed door and put his ear to it.

Inside the room Uther approached his son, his expression serious.

"I need to talk to you about Elena... I realise that this is a... delicate situation."

Arthur had gotten out of his bed, and was now sat on the chest at the foot of it. He didn't look pleased.

"There's nothing delicate about it."

Uther came closer, still regarding his son unwaveringly.

"Lord Godwin is, as you know, not only a good friend of mine but a longstanding ally of Camelot."

Arthur raised his hands to gesture; he did not want to be having this conversation.

"I have nothing against Lord Godwin. I've nothing against Elena... Except marriage."

Uther frowned.

"When we talk about just your future, Arthur, we're not talking about your personal happiness. We're talking about the safety and security of the whole of Camelot. You _may_ one day be a husband, but more importantly you _will_ one day be king!"

Arthur frowned.

"But I have _no_ feelings for her whatsoever."

"Then I would encourage you to find some..."

Uther turned and headed for the door, Merlin making a hasty retreat outside to duck out of sight into an alcove down the hall. Watching the king go he couldn't help feeling sorry for Arthur... The prince was in love with Gwen, and Uther had just made it clear that he was not going to accept a refusal on this matter. This wasn't going to be pretty.

He walked away, taking the clothing to the laundry room so he could go off to bed... Totally unawares of the princess' supposed maid slipping out of the city, to attend a clandestine meeting with a fae people he had faced before...

~(-)~

The following day had dawned bright and clear, but it had not been so sunny in a certain prince's chambers.

Merlin checked the saddle of the horse brought out for Elena, shaking his head to himself as he recalled it. He hadn't even _done_ his usually morning 'greeting' with the prince, and yet Arthur had thrown no less than _six _different things at him. He'd been grumpy and sullen to the point that the warlock had decided to just keep his mouth shut and say nothing. He didn't blame Arthur, not really, not when he considered what was going through the prince's head right now.

Elena came into view at the castle's main doors, descending the stairs as he moved away from the horse and let Arthur take over. The prince courteously offered to help her up into the saddle, to which she then replied.

"Please, this is actually something I _can _do."

She was up into the saddle in seconds as Arthur looked on in surprise, kicking her mount into a canter and leaving him standing there in shock.

He hurried to his own horse, practically jumping into the saddle and charging after her while behind him Merlin looked on.

The warlock raised an eyebrow, before snorting in amusement. She may not be all that graceful, but Princess Elena could _certainly _ride. She was going to give Arthur a run for his money, whether he decided to marry her or not.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I kept this short, since I'm yawning my head off right now. I'll see about finishing up the episode tomorrow, although I'll mention again that there's not a lot I can really change in this one. It's just the way the episode went, combined with me wanting to keep the Arthur and Gwen scenes intact (sighs).**


	28. The Changeling 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here we go, onwards into the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 28: The Changeling ~Part 2~

Ok, so he was right... Princess Elena could _certainly_ ride!

Merlin didn't know whether to grin or grumble, as he tried to keep the two horses in front of him within line of sight. His poor horse had the picnic basket and etc to carry as well as a rider, and Elena didn't seem to be showing _any_ signs of slowing down.

He shook his head, giving his mount another nudge to the ribs with his heels as the two of them got too far ahead to see. This was fun, really. What could be better than charging through the woodlands after a stuck-up prince and a gawky princess? He resisted the temptation to just turn around and leave them to it, because Arthur would give him hell for wrecking the picnic. Instead he kept going, catching up to them at the riverbank and standing back to listen. He didn't come forward with the basket and blanket until Princess Elena sniffed the rose Arthur had brought, and promptly sneezed onto the front of his tunic.

Hefting the basket, Merlin then called out to him.

"Shall I set up here?"

Arthur turned to look at him, replying cheerfully.

"Merlin, what kept you?" He got within arm's reach, his smile turning to a glare as he whispered harshly. "Do not leave me alone again."

Merlin hid a smirk, although that he would have been grinning was evident in his reply.

"You were riding _so_ fast. I thought you were eager for some... _time alone_."

The last part had been whispered so Elena wouldn't hear. Even so, Arthur still scowled.

"Nobody likes a clever clogs, _Merlin_."

The warlock shook his head.

"No, they don't... sorry."

He turned and walked a short distance away, setting up the blanket and food on the riverbank. He then took charge of the horses, letting the pair dine while they attempted to hold a rather awkward conversation... While Princess Elena munched her way through her share without a shred of _noble_ dignity. She nearly caught and stuffed a tress of her unkempt blond hair into her mouth at one point. At least Arthur could say that she certainly wasn't boring.

The trip didn't get any better once they'd gotten back to Camelot, not with Elena's cringe worthy attempt at showing gratitude for it. The hug she'd given Arthur was almost painfully embarrassing in its awkwardness, as he stood there stiff as a pole until she let go of him. She then tripped as she went to head up the stairway into the castle, glancing back in apology before resuming climbing them.

Merlin stood beside Arthur, not sure what to say.

"Oh dear..."

Arthur nodded ever so slightly.

"For once, Merlin, I completely agree."

~(-)~

He had to feel a great deal of sympathy for Arthur, what with the situation he was presently in. Godwin and Uther were clearly discussing the implications of a marriage between their two children, while at the end of the high table in the banquet hall the aforementioned 'children' were looking rather uncomfortable.

Gaius watched the progress of the banquet from his position at one of the upper tables, noting that Merlin looked rather bored where he stood waiting by the wall behind Arthur's seat. It was a pity really, that the warlock rarely if ever got to attend one of these gatherings as a guest. As a trusted retainer it was within his rights to ask for it, but he insisted on coming as a servant... In hindsight the physician supposed the choice wasn't surprising, not seeing as how often something or someone had tried to harm Arthur at such events. Merlin could observe the room far better from where he was now, than if he were sat down with the other attendees.

Gaius sighed, resuming his meal. It was all and well debating such things, but there was never really much point to it. What concerned him more was the little darting glances that Morgana kept directing at Uther and Arthur. She'd been far too quiet since Merlin had returned from training with Kilgharrah, and hadn't tried to speak to him, be it for spite or not, in that time. It was reason to grow concerned, and to watch her more carefully than ever. Here and now though there was little point, there was nothing she could do or would do while among such a gathering. It was time for him to turn his mind to other things.

He looked around at the other guests, noting the smiles and the laughter and feeling himself smile slightly in return. That is until his eyes crossed paths with the face of Princess Elena's maid, Grunhilda. The short and chubby maid smiled at him far more enthusiastically than the norm, and he averted his gaze to look at something else.

Dear lord, was she trying to _flirt _with him?

He looked up again and saw that she was gone from her seat; feeling a little relieved until suddenly she appeared at his elbow and sat down beside him.

She eyed him up, smiling.

"May I?" It was a bit late asking now, she was already sat. She was still eying him as she continued. "Have you been avoiding my gaze?"

Gaius glanced at her, a life of experience in the court allowing him to keep a composed face.

"Oh no... My gaze isn't as sharp as it used to be."

"That's why I thought I might move a bit... closer. All the better to appreciate me, eh?"

Gaius hesitated before answered. Dear lord she _was_ flirting with him!

"Um, are you having a good evening?"

She twitched her eyebrows suggestively.

"I intend to. Ooo yeah, a very good evening indeed."

Gaius almost choked on that statement, but admirably managed not to as he turned his attention back to his food and tried to ignore the woman practically _clinging_ to his left arm.

"In-Indeed."

~(-)~

It was a rather discomfited Gaius that returned to his chambers later that night, having been delayed by avoiding the amorous advances of Grunhilda. He'd taken a large detour, the scenic route, back to the tower that housed his chambers, which resulted in him arriving well after Merlin.

He found the warlock sat over his scrying dish, faint female voices heard emanating from it. He was proficient at scrying the limits of the castle now, and a good portion of the city, even if unfamiliar areas still gave him a great deal of trouble. He was also far better at calling the accompanying sounds to his images now, giving him an effective way to eavesdrop when he didn't want to risk detection.

He glanced up as Gaius came over, the physician nodding at the bowl.

"Anything interesting?"

Merlin shook his head, still half listening to the conversation.

"Not really. I'm having trouble scrying the nobles quarters right now, there's something interfering, but I still managed to get a cloudy image of the best guest room."

Gaius stared at him.

"Are you _peeking_ at Princess Elena?"

Merlin gaped for a moment before spluttering.

"Of course not! I'm eavesdropping to see what she thinks of the idea of an arranged marriage to Arthur! I figured I'd do him a favour, so I could tell him what she thinks if he asks me." He waved a hand at the bowl. "I can't see much anyway, I told you. Something's interfering, either that or I'm just too _tired_ to get it completely right at the moment. Either way, I'm only _listening_ to them... Not _peeking_."

Gaius came over and sat carefully at the table so as not to disturb the image in the water, curious.

"So what _does_ she think?"

Merlin sighed.

"About the same as Arthur, except she's taking it _much _better than he is. She's not sure about it, but she wants to abide by her father's wishes." They both heard the chirp of a frog come from the dish along with Elena saying 'our little secret'. Merlin glanced down, squinting at the blurry image before looking rather grossed out. "Oh that's disgusting..."

Gaius looked at him, questioning.

"What?"

Merlin swallowed like he was going to be sick.

"I think Grunhilda just gave Elena a frog... and I think she _ate_ it."

They stared at each other for several seconds. Magical interference, added to a princess that would willingly eat a _live _frog? Something wasn't right about this.

~(-)~

The short, stocky woman hurried down the woodland path, glancing about nervously but failing to see the young man following her.

Merlin smirked to himself as she resumed walking, slipping from tree-to-tree while making barely a whisper of sound to be heard above the normal wind-stirred rustling of the forest. So maybe the hunting trips he hated so much weren't a _total_ waste of time. The practice he'd gotten from them was making it pathetically easy to follow the rather chunky framed woman... who charged through the forest making enough noise to wake the dead.

She walked for a good fifteen minutes, maybe twenty, eventually sitting beside a stream and staring in an oddly fixed manner at the plants on its banks. He watched her for a moment, puzzled as to what she was doing, until her little annoyed sounds drew his attention to the fact that every time she made one it coincided with a leaf on a nearby plant being hit by something he couldn't see.

He frowned, narrowing his eyes and focusing on her. Time seemed to slow as his eyes glowed gold, and this time he saw clearly what she was doing.

He turned and hurried away, leaving her to her 'meal'. Their suspicions were right; something was going on with Princess Elena.

~(-)~

"I've seen some strange tongues in my time. Maybe she was suffering from an infection."

Gaius regarded his ward from across the table, the two of them sat in his chambers once again. Merlin just stared at him, picking up the longest of the wooden pestles laid out on the table, and holding it out to show him... It was nearly two foot long.

"It was this long, and _purple_... I _don't _think that's an infection." He put it down on the table with a thump. "Some magical creature has infiltrated Lord Godwin's household, and we need to find out what and why."

Gaius nodded, getting to his feet.

"Indeed, we should. Let's go now, she should still be having dinner with Uther."

They got up, leaving the chamber and taking one of Merlin's more obscure shortcuts to the nobles' wing. When they checked the hallway outside the door for guards, Merlin glanced at his mentor warily.

"I have no excuse for being in there if someone comes. It'll have to be you. I'll wait in the alcove down the hall."

He turned and left, Gaius staring after him before he reluctantly approached the door. He was really getting too old for this kind of thing, but he couldn't deny Merlin's words. The warlock really _didn't_ have any suitable excuse should he have been caught.

Quietly lifting the latch, Gaius entered the room and glanced around to make sure no one was in, before then starting to search the room. Closets and jewellery boxes yielded nothing, and nor did any of the storage chests. It was then that he turned his attention to the bed, upon spotting a cord hanging out from under the edge of the pillow.

He pulled on it, drawing the attached pouch out of concealment and causing a small amount of golden dust to spill to the floor. He stared at it and hastily put the pouch back when he heard footsteps approaching from the hallway outside. He then moved away from the incriminating area, placing himself near the foot of the bed just as Grunhilda entered the room.

Why did it _have_ to be _her?_

She frowned when she saw him.

"Can I help you? Something you _need_ perhaps?"

He dissembled.

"I uh. I wanted to enquire whether Princess Elena would like a perfume concocting. Essence of lavender, perhaps?"

She broke out into a smile.

"Oh, that is a very _bad_ excuse."

"Really?"

She strode up to him as he eyed her nervously.

"You don't fool me for _one_ minute... You were looking for _me._"

Her smile widened, while inwardly _he_ could only think of escape. There was nothing for it, but to go along with it.

"...I was..."

She seemed almost dazzled, as she came close and reached out to touch his face.

"It's alright, I understand."

"I really think I should be going."

He was trying to back towards the door, Grunhilda following him insistently.

"Don't worry, Princess Elena won't be back for _ages._" She sat on the edge of the bed suggestively. "Why don't we make sweet perfume _together?_"

Gaius could only stare in silence. How on earth was he going to get out of _this?_

~(-)~

"Pixie dust?"

Merlin glanced at him, at the physician who was still fidgeting like a hunted animal. He'd managed to 'escape' from Grunhilda thanks to a conveniently timed visit to the rooms by Gwen. He'd broken and run at that point, not _literally_ mind you. He had _hastened_ away saying he still had some of his rounds to complete, leaving a rather disappointed magical being watching him go.

Gaius took a deep breath at the thought of the close call, and nodded.

"There's no mistaking it. Grunhilda is a _pixie_, and it explains why that area of the castle is giving you trouble with your scrying. Many creatures of the fae variety are difficult for _normal _people to see, and even _sorcerers_ can have trouble unless viewing them _in person_." He winced a little. "It would explain other things too. Pixies have one main weakness."

Merlin looked at him, arms folded.

"And that would be?"

Gaius grimaced.

"It is a weakness for more... _distinguished _gentlemen."

"What are you trying to say?"

Merlin was confused, but Gaius didn't doubt the warlock was going to be rather amused in just a moment.

"Grunhilda has shown a certain... interest towards me."

Merlin stared, eyebrows raised.

"She likes you?" Gaius nodded, not looking at his ward. "Oh now _that _is disgusting... Imagine... Imagine if she _kissed_ you."

"_Merlin!_" Gaius was very close to looking horrified, as he turned to face the warlock. His expression became more concerned as he explained the wider implications of all this. "Merlin, pixies are the servants of the Sidhe. To them Elena could be very valuable... I think Elena may be a changeling."

Merlin tilted his head, not sure what that meant.

"Changeling?"

"Inhabited by a fairy at birth. It would explain the clumsiness."

Merlin was still staring at him.

"And Elena has no idea this thing is inside her?"

Gaius shook his head.

"And when the time comes, it will possess her entirely... The Sidhe live for more than a thousand years. They are a very patient people. It may be that they have created this changeling _knowing_ that Lord Godwin and the House of Pendragon would one day seek unity through marriage. That would give the Sidhe something they want more than anything."

Merlin's expression turned grim.

"A Sidhe queen."

Gaius began to pace.

"We need to inform Arthur of this at onc..."

"No!" Merlin jumped to his feet, stopping Gaius in his tracks. He shook his head. "No, we can't. Elena is an innocent victim in all this, and if we can find a way to get that fairy out of her then there's no need for him to know." He winced. "Arthur is having a hard enough time with all this already, and I don't doubt he would use this as an excuse to refuse to marry. If he _does_ go against his father and turn Elena down, I want it to be for the _right_ reasons, and not just because he was taking the easy way out. It's the _only_ way he'd gain any respect from his father and Lord Godwin for it."

Gaius stared at him, before sighing in defeat.

"There are times when you surprise me with your perceptiveness of politics, but you're right. If word of Elena being a changeling were to get out, Lord Godwin would see it as a huge insult and so would Uther. Far better to deal with this quickly and quietly."

~(-)~

It was later that night that Merlin slipped through the hallways. To do his snooping this way seemed almost _quaint_ now considering how much he had improved at scrying. He supposed this was a reminder though, to stay in practice, because you never know when something will force you to do it the good old-fashioned way.

He arrived outside the best guest room, checking the hallways for signs of guards before quietly moving a small table to stand beneath the small hole in the wall. He stepped up onto it quietly, peering through the wrought iron grille that filled it, watching a distressed Elena moaning and shuddering in her sleep. It was barely a minute later that Grunhilda went over to her, sprinkling pixie dust over the young woman to send her into peaceful slumber... but not without also momentarily revealing the face of the Sidhe that inhabited her.

Merlin involuntarily leaned back at the sight, causing the tall, narrow table he was kneeling on to tip away from the wall. He corrected it, but not before the metal vase that had been stood on it fell to the floor with a clatter.

He got down and hurried away as the door of the guest room opened, only able to hope that he'd gotten away before the pixie could identify him.

Bad luck would have it be otherwise though, as Grunhilda frowned his retreating back.

~(-)~

It was strange how quickly one's viewpoint on things could change, how quickly the clouds of doubt could vanish once things were put into proper perspective.

Morgana stood at her window, gazing down at the castle courtyard, watching the mundane comings and goings of the servants and residents. Since her return here she'd faced both sides of this conflict, caring for both and unable to decide which to choose. She had first aided one, her sister, but had also dabbled in playing fair with the other... adhering to Merlin's request she do nothing while he was away, in return for his saving her life. She'd even found herself _wanting_ to return to being the Morgana of old, to accept being Uther's secret daughter, and accept Arthur viewing her as a younger sister without ever knowing that she really _was_ that... But hearing Uther's cold dictation of Arthur's life, when she'd dined with them both the previous evening, had re-ignited her hatred for the man.

To him his children might as well be pawns, pieces for him to do with as he wished for his _own _benefit. But she _refused_ to accept that, she was pawn to _no one_. Her brother _was_ a pawn though. Yes he might rebel now and then, but for the most part he would do as his father _told _him to... And if he was already a pawn, then she had no need to feel guilty for using him as such against his father... Especially since she now knew a perfect way to manipulate him _into_ doing something against his father's wishes. She'd seen it in the almost despairing glance between him and her maid the previous evening.

She saw the prince now, walking across the courtyard with his servant in tow. The fool didn't even realise he was _also _a pawn to the warlock stood at his side, oblivious to Merlin's subtle manipulations. But while Merlin might keep things small and discrete, as Uther's ward _she_ could be a bit more direct.

Maybe there _had_ been a part inside her that might have still called him friend, but it was too small to be heard anymore. She had made up her mind, and the only family she had now that was worth _anything_ to her was Morgause.

At that thought she glanced over her shoulder, at Gwen who was tidying the bed. The maid had been a true and honest friend she had to admit, but she was too pivotal to spare... She was going to be the leverage that would draw Arthur out into danger.

"I wouldn't like to be in Arthur's shoes."

Gwen glanced at her mistress, before resuming tucking in the sheets.

"What do you mean?"

"Forced to marry someone against his will."

Gwen could not see the darkened smile on Morgana's face, was not aware of it as she secured the bed curtains to their posts.

"I don't think he'll marry her if he feels that way."

Morgana smiled for a moment more, before putting on a sympathetic expression and turning to face her made.

"I know it's hard to believe, but he may not have a choice. Even if it isn't what he wants." She saw the words start to sink in, Gwen moving around the bed to settle the pillows and embroidered cushions. Mercilessly, Morgana pressed the advantage. "Even if his heart belongs to another..." Gwen glanced at her. "Even if she feels the same way..." Silence. "We've known each other for too long. I can see it in your eyes... You like him, don't you."

This time the glance was more than just a fleeting flick of the eyes. Gwen's expression was wary.

"No... Don't be silly."

Morgana continued to regard the maid with sympathy, from where she now stood at the foot of the bed.

"...And _he _likes you."

Gwen kept her eyes lowered, finishing placing the last of the folds of the blankets before speaking with the slightest shake of her head.

"...It can never come to anything..."

Morgana felt a surge of inner triumph, her suspicions about the pair of them confirmed, but it did not show in her voice.

"I'd like to think it was possible, but Arthur cannot change two-hundred years of history. No matter how much he may want to."

The distressed Gwen nodded, before hurrying from the room.

"I know."

Morgana watched her go, the triumph still glimmering in her eyes. Time would come when this information could be used, but she would have to wait and see if Arthur's love for Gwen was really as strong as she suspected... She would have to wait and see if he would _refuse _his arranged marriage.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Right, I'll end this part here. I don't know if I'll get part 3 finished tonight or not, but I'll see how it goes. If it's not up tonight it will be up tomorrow. And yes, Morgana has finally made up her mind, but Merlin and Arthur won't find that out for quite a while yet. They still believe she's still thinking about it.**


	29. The Changeling 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 29: The Changeling ~Part 3~

"I feel like my head is going to burst... and my eyes just _pop_ out of their sockets."

Merlin closed the rather _hefty_ tome with a gesture of disgust, planting his forehead onto it. Having most of the day to himself, due to Arthur being busy with political matters, was little consolation when you'd spent most of it reading through a four-inch thick book about fairies and their magic. He and Gaius had spent all morning reading through the books, looking for a way to force out Elena's 'resident'.

Gaius regarded his ward with a touch of hope, pointing to an entry in the book he presently was reading.

"Now don't make a mess over this one."

"Why? It is any better than the others?"

Gaius tapped the page.

"There is a potion created long ago by the Witches of Meridoor, which if I am right will force the fairy out of the girl." He then sighed in exasperation. "But I've no idea how to make it. I don't know what many of these ingredients _are_."

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"I know someone who _might_."

~(-)~

Arthur was stood at his window, gazing out with tears in his eyes. Had that conversation been as hard for her as it had for him? And yet she'd still had the strength to tell him she would stand back and watch him grow into the king Camelot deserves. She'd done it without tears, at least in his presence, while here he was fighting not to cry.

Maybe people _would_ view his being in love with a servant as insane, but that didn't make this any easier to take. He loved Gwen with all his heart, and now he was faced with being forced to spend his life with someone other than her.

He took a deep breath and headed to his dressing screen, picking up the red cloak that hung behind it, also donning his chainmail tunic. He was going to have to do this now, before he started second guessing this decision. He was going to have to step past the point of no return, before his wavering heart stopped him taking that step at all.

He left his chambers, telling the first guard he saw that he wished to make an announcement in the council chambers, and that the king, the court, and their guests should all attend. By the time he reached the chamber his tears were dry, no sign of them remaining on his face as he stood in there... waiting. It seemed almost an eternity before everyone had arrived, a concerned-looking Merlin among them. He was carrying a cloth bag, as if about to go out gathering herbs for Gaius, and had probably heard about this on his way out of the castle... Arthur just wished he'd had the chance to talk to the warlock before doing this.

That was the same thought in Merlin's mind when Arthur went on to propose to Elena, the sinking dread solidifying in his heart when it was decided the wedding would take place _tomorrow_ at noon. He had to go and speak to Kilgharrah, to translate the list of ingredients and gather the ones that Gaius didn't already have. By this point he wished Gaius hadn't been right... that the Witches of Meridoor _weren't _the worst recipe writers he knew of. It would have made this so much _easier_.

The gathering was dismissed, most of the people moving to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Merlin had other things to deal with though, and he hurried from the chamber while a confused Arthur watched him go. He didn't have time to waste on talking to him, not when there was a fairy still to get rid of.

~(-)~

It was late that evening when he finally got back, having returned briefly earlier with the translated list before going straight back out to locate the most obscure item on it... A Drop Wort flower, which they needed a stamen from. A pity that, according to Kilgharrah, they were 'as rare as a four leaf clover'. Not so much a pity he knew a place where they grew... _right_ in the _middle_ of a _bog!_

Merlin walked into Gaius' chambers, smeared with swamp mud and looking more than a little irritated. Kilgharrah had _dropped_ him into the middle of the marsh, and while his aim had been good in that Merlin had landed right next to what he had come for, it was not so good in that Merlin landed on his _face_.

"Remind me to _never again_ ask Kilgharrah to help me gather herbs... That dragon is a _sadist_."

Gaius accepted the small plant Merlin held out to him, which bore several small white flowers.

"He might be a sadist at times, but he _did_ take you to what we needed. With this we should hopefully be able to fix this before tomorrow's wedding."

Merlin hesitated, concerned.

"Will it hurt her... when the fairy leaves?"

Gaius glanced at him.

"She'll feel like a new person." He plucked a stamen from one of the flowers, adding it to the clear, red potion he was brewing. "She probably doesn't realise how much trouble it's been causing her."

Merlin sighed.

"Yeah, and we both know how much trouble the Sidhe can cause..."

~(-)~

The night was dark, the forest foreboding, but it held no fear for the pixie that hurried through it.

Grunhilda continued among the trees, heading for the lake where she could speak with the Sidhe. Her disguise was temporarily abandoned, her true face revealed in it's rose-hued, black flecked entirety. Long pointed ears and equally long pointed nose rendering her a hideous contrast to the plump woman she pretended to be.

It was only once she reached the lake that she hesitated, calling out to the Sidhe. When they appeared she started to grovel, fearful and piteous.

"I'm sorry but I may think we have a problem. I may be wrong but you know how things are..."

The lord of the Sidhe scowled at her, his small size doing nothing to diminish the effect of the fury that ran through his blue and winged form.

"_Out with it!_"

Grunhilda cowered, before answering.

"A serving boy, Merlin, _knows_ Elena is a changeling."

The lord frowned, seeing not why this was important.

"So? What can a mere serving boy do?"

"He is a trusted retainer, and _Arthur's_ serving boy, Sire. Should he find proof for his accusation, he could expose the truth and the king would _listen_ to him. He could ruin _everything_." He wrung her clawed hands anxiously. "I do not expect he will remain quiet for long."

"Do you know how long I have waited for this moment?"

She nodded.

"Yes, Sire, and I have been with you every second of the way."

His rage made her wince as he spoke again.

"_You_ have been there because we chose to _keep_ you there! If the changeling is discovered, _you_ will not be so useful any more!"

Her eyes widened at the prospect of being dismissed, or even killed.

"N-no, Sire..."

He continued to scowl.

"As to this... _Merlin_... Soon he shall regret the day I ever heard his name. Let him learn who he's angered. Let him feel the _power_ of the mighty Sidhe!"

~(-)~

No one noticed the tiny orb of blue light that flittered into castle, too fast and too fleeting for most normal folk to see. Those who did see it might assume they were seeing things, for it would be gone in the blink of an eye. Few were those who could see the Sidhe, and fewer still were those that could stop one.

The fairy made its way through the castle, along the route described by the pixie. His anger was great at this threat to his plans, and so the lord of the Sidhe had decided to deal with the boy _personally_.

He reached the chambers of Camelot's physician, passing through the gap at the edge of the wooden door. Inside all was quiet, the elderly man who dwelt here fast asleep. The sidhe hovered near him for a moment, the draft from his wings prompting the old man to flap a hand sleepily at what would be assumed to be a moth or something. The sidhe moved on, not interested in this puny human man... He was here for the boy and nothing else.

He flew to the back of the room, to the doorway at the top of the small set of stairs there. He passed beneath the door, rising towards the ceiling to look down in distain at the sleeping servant, preparing to cast the magic that would end his life.

The shiver of power caused Merlin to jolt awake, looking up at the orb of light and his eyes glowing gold. Time slowed and he saw the sidhe raise his hand to strike, Merlin rolling off his bed to avoid the blast of power, before in the same movement the warlock reached under it to grab the staff hidden under a loose floorboard.

He stood up, pointing the staff at the fairy as he stumbled backwards out of the door. He fell when he reached the steps, landing on the floor of the main chamber before being forced to roll aside from another bolt of power.

The fairy was angry, totally enraged, as it darted to the side of the bolt of power Merlin flung at it from the staff. The bolt hit a set of shelves, setting the edge of them alight and causing them to fall over, scattering their contents to the floor. The warlock glared at his attacker, eyes glowing gold again giving him time to properly aim.

It was then that the Lord of the Sidhe looked into that face, the face of the boy whose eyes glowed with power and who wielded one of his own kind's staffs against him, and knew a moment of terror before the boy's strike destroyed him...

Merlin took a deep breath, as the fairy's dying scream faded to silence. He then turned and pointed to the burning shelves, muttering.

"_Baerne nil nios mo._"

The flames went out, leaving the shelves only a little scorched. The real damage wasn't discovered until he and Gaius began to tidy up the mess, and they discovered the broken vial of red potion.

They regarded each other grimly, before setting about lighting the candles. They were going to have to brew another batch.

~(-)~

He could _not_ believe he had agreed to do this.

Gaius and Merlin walked through the halls, dose of red potion concealed and in hand, the former of the two looking as though he were going to his execution. When the new batch was completed, the question had arose as to _how_ to get Elena to drink it with Grunhilda there... At which point Merlin had brought up the most repulsive and yet only way possible.

Gaius was going to invite her to a little _rendezvous_...

Merlin smirked and ducked into his usual alcove round the corner from the guest room, Gaius continuing onwards to knock on the door with trepidation.

She opened it almost immediately, looking up at him in surprise.

"Well hello there."

She smiled at him, Gaius forcing himself to smile back. He couldn't believe he was actually going through with this.

"Hello indeed... I was wondering. Could you spare me a moment?"

"But of course."

"Not here!" She turned at Gaius' words, as he plucked up the courage to utter the next word. "...Alone." She started to smile again, and he continued. "The vaults beneath Camelot."

The smile faded into confusion.

"The vaults?"

He nodded.

"It's a very _private_ place."

A complaint came from Elena in the background, the pixie glancing at her before turning back to Gaius.

"I have a wedding to prepare for."

"No one will disturb us..." He could see her resolve wavering. "There may not be another opportunity."

That sold it, her smile returning.

"You surprise me, Gaius... but what a _lovely_ surprise! I'll be right there."

She eyed him up one last time before she closed the door, and he hurried away to find Merlin sat around the corner almost _crying_ with laughter. He kicked the warlock lightly in the shins, prompting him to retrieve his staff from the alcove.

"I'm only doing this for Elena's sake, now get moving!"

They hurried to the vaults, opening the gate into the first of the chambers. He then had Merlin swear to come to his aid if it seemed Grunhilda was overwhelming him, the warlock then hiding behind a statue beside the entrance. And thus they then waited, Gaius far more nervously than Merlin, until the pixie finally showed up.

She paused as she passed through the gate, before smiling at him.

"Ooo, what a romantic place! ...I've been _dreaming_ of this moment."

As she approached Gaius, behind her Merlin came out from behind the statue and went through the gate.

Gaius tried not to watch him, instead forcing himself to look at the pixie.

"...Me too."

She nodded, coming closer.

"Longing..."

"...Longing."

Merlin propped his staff against the wall, before taking hold of the metal gate and nodding to the physician. Grunhilda was oblivious.

"At last... we two will be as _one_."

She closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss him, but he ducked around her and almost _ran_ past Merlin who pulled the gate closed and glared at the lock.

"_Neun cluis!_"

The bolt in the lock slammed across into the frame, the keyhole glowing golden as Merlin sealed it with magic... Now only the key would open it.

A very unhappy pixie ran up to the gate and shook it, before in frustration flicking out her rather long tongue to lick Gaius on the chin.

"You'll never know what you missed!"

By the expression on the physician's face as he and Merlin left her there, he didn't _want_ to know!

They hurried back towards Elena's room, unaware that sealing the lock on the gate only stopped her from opening the lock... It didn't stop her from blasting the gate off its hinges. She caught up to them in the hallway outside the princess' room, Merlin turning and blasting her with his staff.

She was knocked over by it, but immediately got back up much to Merlin's consternation.

"Uh, I'll see how long I can hold her off... You'd better be quick."

Gaius hurried away, turning the corner and entering Elena's room. At the sound of the door Elena peered out from behind the dressing screen.

"Grunhilda?"

She hesitated when she saw Gaius, who smiled kindly at her to reassure her.

"It's only me."

She frowned.

"Where is she? I'm getting married in less than an hour!" There was a loud bang outside, followed by a yell. Her frown deepened. "What was that?"

Gaius walked over to her and guided her to sit on the end of the bed.

"Ah, it's just a preparation for the wedding." There was another louder bang, and a yell. "Everybody's very excited. But you must be nervous."

She sat down, her blond hair resembling a bird's nest.

"I'm a little flustered."

"It is just as I expected." Gaius offered her the vial while in the background Merlin continued to knock about the surprisingly resilient pixie. How many times had he hit her? The sidhe from last night had been blown to dust in one hit! "I've brought you a tonic to calm your nerves."

"You are... very kind." She accepted it, pulling the cork from it but only taking a small sip. "I cannot believe this is _actually_ my wedding day."

He tried to prompt her.

"Best to drink it all for the full effect."

She lifted it to her lips, but lowered it again.

"I really wish my mother was here."

Gaius sat beside her, becoming increasingly anxious.

"Try another sip."

~(-)~

Out in the hallway Merlin blasted Grunhilda for the... well he wasn't sure how many times it had been. She hit the wall at the end of the hallway, glaring at him as she once again started to get to her feet.

He looked at her, then at the staff, before chucking it to the floor in disgust.

She sneered at the sight.

"So you're giving up, are you?"

Merlin strode towards her, his eyes turning gold once he was less than five yards away.

"No... Just trying something a bit more _direct_." He flicked out a hand at her, her eyes going wide as a massive bolt of lightning hit her. She screamed and disappeared from the onslaught, reduced to a pile of ash and pixie dust. He then nodded in satisfaction. "_That _worked." He turned around and picked up his staff, not trusting his aim with lightning to hit something as small as a fairy. He then charged into Elena's room to find Gaius _still_ trying to get her to drink it. He walked over, plucked the vial from her hand, pinched her nose, and tilted her head back before pouring the entire contents of it into her mouth. "Elena, this is going to make you feel a _whole_ lot better."

He let go of her as she swallowed it, watching as she then fell over backwards onto the bed. She began to twitch and writhe, before the fairy inside her emerged from her mouth and buzzed towards the ceiling angrily.

Merlin didn't give it a chance to do anything; he just took aim and blasted it with the staff.

Elena shifted a little, opening her eyes and sitting up looking just a little bit befuddled. Gaius spoke to her gently.

"My dear, I think you must have fainted. Such excitement."

She frowned a little, aware something was different but with no idea what.

"Fainted? I feel... _amazing_." She stood up, and for the first time in her life she did it with grace. "I haven't felt this good in _years_... Where is Grunhilda?"

Gaius and Merlin glanced at each other, before speaking in unison.

"We'll look into it."

~(-)~

It was barely fifteen minutes later that Merlin walked into the antechamber of the Great Hall, finding Arthur stood there in solemn silence. He carried with him the ceremonial sword he'd just retrieved from the prince's rooms, which he now held out for Arthur to take.

"I've brought you your ceremonial sword."

"Is that for me to fall on?"

Merlin winced at the tone in Arthur's voice, shaking his head.

"Hopefully _not_." Arthur remained silent, and Merlin regarded him thoughtfully. "What's wrong?"

The prince sighed.

"You wouldn't understand, Merlin. You've no idea what it's like to have a destiny... you can't escape."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. It was clear that Arthur had forgotten just _whom_ it was he was talking to here.

"Destinies... _are_ troublesome things." Arthur turned, Merlin handing him the sword before continuing. "You feel trapped. Like your whole life is being planned out for _you_, and _you've_ got no control over anything, and sometimes you don't even know if the destiny decided is really the best thing at all."

Having placed the sword to hang through his belt, Arthur frowned at his servant.

"How come _you're _so knowledgeable?"

Merlin actually let out a short laugh.

"Um, Arthur... You're talking to _Emrys_ here. When I first found out about _my_ 'destiny', that was _exactly _how I used to feel. These days though, I've pretty much accepted mine. After all, I could have just walked away. But instead I _chose_ for myself _how_ I would go about my destiny, once I realised it wasn't all that _crazy _after all."

Arthur snorted, shaking his head with a hint of amusement through his own bewildered emotions.

"And what do you think of _this?_ Does your experience with all this tell you that I should marry her?"

Merlin stared at him, folding his arms.

"I think you're _mad_, I think you're _all_ mad. People should marry for love, not convenience, and if Uther thinks an unhappy king makes for a stronger king then I say that he's _wrong_... Because while you may be _destined_ to be king of Camelot, you have a choice... as you _how _you do it." He smiled, regarding his friend with full support. "It's _your _road, Arthur, and while the destination may have already been decided for you, _you're_ the one who gets to choose how you'll get there. Not me, not your father, _you_."

The doors of the great hall opened before the prince could find an answer, forcing him to enter and walk down the aisle between the assembled guests. Yesterday he'd believed that to propose to Elena would be taking the step of no return, but he realised now that until the final moment came there was _always_ a chance to turn back... You just had to be brave enough, strong enough, to take it.

He stood there, waiting for Elena and her father to arrive... Merlin watching him from nearby with the smallest of smiles on his face. He was still smiling when the prince halted the ceremony midway, smiling as Arthur spoke to Elena and they both agreed they did not want to marry each other. Most of the guests were astounded, while Lord Godwin had simply nodded in acceptance of their choice... Uther had _not_ been so understanding, and had stormed out of the hall after his son when Arthur departed for his chambers.

Merlin followed discretely, slipping into the room behind the irate king and almost taking a door to the face in the process as Uther began to rage.

"What do you _think_ you're doing?"

Arthur threw his coronet down onto his bed.

"The right thing, Father."

Uther didn't let up.

"For who? For Camelot or _yourself?_"

Arthur now threw down his cloak, while Merlin ducked behind the dressing screen and out of sight. His tone was almost reproving.

"The two things are not entirely separate."

The king didn't seem to think so; his voice had taken on that deadly quiet aspect that warned those familiar with it that he was _more_ than furious.

"Until you put duty before your feelings, you're clearly not ready to be king."

Arthur now threw aside his ceremonial sword, ignoring the clang as it hit the floor.

"When _I_ am ready to be king, I will be stronger for the support of a woman I love... Just like _you_ were."

Uther's intake of breath was sharp.

"Don't be absurd!"

"So you're saying you never loved my mother? Because if that's the case then you've done a good job of fooling _me_ all these years." Arthur glared at him, immovable. "Don't you _dare_ be a hypocrite and tell me I'm a fool for wanting to marry for love... Not when that's exactly what _you_ did when you married my mother. I am not a _piece_ on a game board, for you to move around exactly as you see fit! I am not a pawn! I am a living, breathing, _human _being, and prince or not it is still my _right_ to decide certain things for myself. Destiny may say that I will one day be king, but the road I take to get there is _mine_ to decide."

The room fell silent as the last of Arthur's shouted words faded, Uther staring at him in clear emotional turmoil before he turned and stormed defeated from the room.

Merlin came out from behind the screen, when the chamber door slammed closed.

"He might take a while to admit it, but deep down he's very proud of you right now." He walked over to the prince, and patted him on the shoulder. "I am too. It's good to see you stand up for what you believe in."

Arthur sighed, glancing at his best friend.

"Thank you... For helping me find the strength to do that."

Merlin smiled, entirely happy with the way this had turned out.

"You're welcome."

~(-)~

It was the next morning that the two of them stood at the bottom of the entrance stairs to the castle, watching as Lord Godwin and his daughter came out in the company of Uther. Arthur was actually staring at her a little bit baffled, unable to place what suddenly seemed so different about the 'gawky' princess.

She gracefully descended the stairway, smiling at him.

"I wish you well, Arthur Pendragon. I hope one day we both find the love we deserve." She offered her hand, which after a moment of surprise he leant down to kiss as her smile became amused. "In the meantime, if you ever want to be beaten in a horse race, you know where to find me."

She walked away, Arthur not sure whether to smile or be insulted, while as they descended the stairs, Godwin spoke to Uther.

"He did the right thing, you know. They were neither of them in love."

Uther frowned a little.

"It's not the point, it's not how things are done."

Godwin raised his eyebrows.

"Then perhaps things should change." He looked at Arthur, who was still standing there with Merlin. "_I_ think he has the makings of a great king. You should be proud of him."

Uther actually looked at him in surprise, before accepting the other monarch's farewell embrace. He was very thoughtful as Godwin and his daughter departed, while behind him his son and his son's servant climbed the stairs and entered the castle.

Inside Merlin saw Gwen coming down the stairs they were about to use, slipping off to sit in a nearby alcove and leaving Arthur to speak with her.

The prince tried to be nonchalant when he met her halfway up them.

"So, it seems that I'm still a single man."

She smiled wryly.

"Indeed." She glanced at him. "I don't think you deserve her actually. She's really very lovely."

He wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Well... I had hoped to have forsaken her for someone equally as lovely. Who knows, maybe even more so."

Gwen was flattered; he could see it in her eyes.

"I do not know of such a person."

He glanced away, teasing.

"Me neither, but I guess only time will tell."

She was smiling as she continued to regard him, before continuing on her way. As for Arthur, Merlin saw him go on his own way up those stairs, with a lilt in his step that the warlock hadn't seen for quite a while.

It was good to have the cheerful Arthur back.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, that was fun. Merlin dumping the staff for a more 'direct' approach to dealing with Grunhilda, and Arthur coming out with a few lines to his father that I honestly **_**can't**_** believe the show's writers didn't use. Seriously, Uther is telling his son that to marry for love is foolish, when he married for love **_**himself**_**. Talk about a hypocrite.**


	30. A Matter of Life and Death 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Prepare for darkness, because this isn't a light-hearted sub-ep. Time for Merlin to come face-to-face with something I've hinted quite a few times before now that, considering his personality, I've always thought he would have some serious emotional and moral issues with.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 27: A Matter of Life and Death ~Part 1~

It was the dead of night, the streets deserted. Silent, without movement, and without light other than the glow of stars and moon and the torches at the guard posts. Nothing passed through them but for the lonely figures of the patrols, nothing else but for the ephemeral presence that had searched and reached beyond them looking for someone that could hear it.

Within the castle, within one of the towers, a solitary young man in a small room tossed and turned. Murmuring in his fitful slumber, that presence hovered at the edge of his awareness. Urgent... insistent... whispering into his slumbering mind.

_Emrys... Emrys..._ _Emrys!_

Merlin jolted awake with a gasp, aware of one last call of 'Emrys' before the presence faded and left only a trace of a trail to lead him to its source. It was a sorcerer calling him, but only one group would seek him out using his Druid name, and that was the Druids themselves.

He got out of bed, knowing that if he ignored the call they would only persist until he answered. Coming near Camelot was a dangerous thing for one of them, and not something they would do lightly.

As soon as he was dressed he slipped from Gaius' chambers and out of the castle, pausing at the edge of the lower town and ducking into an alley to let a patrol pass.

_Emrys..._

He felt it again, the presence of the mind that had reached out to him. It was outside the city walls, meaning he would have to sneak through a second set of gates. He frowned, annoyed. He'd had his sleep disturbed and was now traipsing around in the dead of night, sneaking past guards for a reason he didn't know. This had better be something worth the hassle.

He slunk through the city, exiting the main gates without too much trouble. Attentive Camelot's guards may be, but for someone as practiced as him, distracting them without drawing suspicion was an art form he'd perfected. A ragged gust of wind had caused an exposed torch to splutter and die, the guard on the gate going to relight it as the warlock walked out behind him.

Outside the walls he had less to worry about. There were no horseback patrols during the night, due to the amount of forest around the city. Riding in the dark was a sure fire way to cripple horses, and so at least until first light it was not something he need worry about.

_Emrys..._

The whisper in his head called again as he reached the tree line west of the city, Merlin cautiously going beneath the eaves of the forest before stopping when a figure came out of the shadows. As expected it was a druid, the green garbed sorcerer lowering his hood to reveal the weathered face of a middle-aged man.

He nodded in greeting.

"I thank you for coming, Emrys."

Merlin eyed him warily, frowning.

"What do you want? Why call me out here in the middle of the night, and at such great risk of discovery?"

The druid regarded him solemnly, understanding the warlock's mistrust. This meeting was not exactly taking place in ideal circumstances.

"I have come to ask a favour of you, not for ourselves but rather for someone who came to us for aid."

Merlin's frown deepened.

"Who? And what _kind_ of help?"

"His name is Greham, and his granddaughter is gravely ill." The druid man sighed. "We have offered what help we can to no success, but he refuses to give up. We mentioned to him the _possibility_ of a more experienced physician than ours perhaps being able to help her, and he immediately asked if we knew of one..."

Merlin stiffened, eyes narrowing.

"So you want _Gaius'_ help? Why contact _me_ then?"

"Because he cannot hear the whispers of the mind. _You _were the only one I could reach without entering the city... Greham is _desperate _to save his granddaughter, and will resort to any method, mundane or magical, to cure her."

"And how can I be sure Gaius and I can trust him... If we have to resort to magic, what's to stop him exposing us to Uther?"

The points were valid, but the druid knew them to be groundless. He shook his head as he explained.

"Greham is no friend to Uther. He despises him even if he would never wish harm on him. Greham is a sorcerer, although only a very weak one, and has never flaunted his powers. Thus he was never targeted by the Purge, and used his limited abilities to help others of the magical community, who _were_ targeted, to escape... He has saved _dozens _of lives, mine included, and we _owe_ him a great debt of gratitude. That is why I approach you with this request."

Merlin stared at him for a moment more, before eventually nodding.

"...Fine, I will speak to Gaius. If he says yes, then I'll contact you with the details. Stay outside of the city and let no one see you... I cannot be held responsible for what happens to you if you're _caught_."

He turned and headed back to the castle without another word, the druid's murmured farewell settling uneasily onto his shoulders. He wasn't sure he liked being asked something like this, but at the same time he couldn't turn away someone in need. Especially not someone who had saved as many lives as this 'Greham'...

~(-)~

"So you're telling me that you snuck out last night, to speak with an unknown sorcerer, without even _considering _it might be a trap?"

Gaius was staring at him in disapproval, Merlin sighing as he set his spoon down into his bowl of watery porridge.

"Look, I sensed no malice from the contact, only a feeling of urgency. I was careful and I remained on my guard when I went to meet them... Only the _Druids_ call me Emrys anyway, and they're _hardly _the type to set a trap for a central figure from their most important prophecies." He leaned back in his chair, fiddling with his spoon. "Anyway, the message wasn't really for me, I was just the only one the druid could contact. The message was actually for _you_."

Gaius frowned, puzzled.

"For me?"

Merlin nodded, still staring at his breakfast.

"Yup... There's someone they've been helping, a man called Greham. His granddaughter is ill and there's nothing they can do for her. They suggested that a more experienced physician might be able to do something, and he insisted on asking if they knew of one. It seems you were the one they had in mind."

The physician remained silent for a moment, before slumping back into his chair with an air of remembrance.

"Greham..."

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"You know him?"

Gaius nodded, his expression turning somewhat grim.

"Yes... He and I grew up in the village of Naervan. Both of us studied magic together, until he settled down with a family and I left to pursue my studies further. So he is seeking help for his granddaughter?"

Merlin nodded.

"That's what the druid said."

Gaius frowned, thoughtful.

"I have to wonder though, what she could be suffering from if the _Druids_ cannot help her. While I acknowledge that my access to some of the rarer herbs and materials is better than theirs, they would have better access to _magical _means. I can only assume at this point that the illness is one that cannot be _treated _with magic, and is beyond their means in terms of medicines."

Merlin folded his arms on the table.

"So you'll see if you can help them?"

Gaius hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

"I will try... Tell them that Greham and his granddaughter must approach the castle, and give word at the gate that they are friends of mine and that I am expecting them. You can remain at the gate to meet them, I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind."

Merlin smiled.

"Alright, I'll let the druid know."

He bolted down the remainder of his breakfast, before getting up and leaving the room... Gaius becoming solemn and contemplative as soon as he was gone.

~(-)~

"So you're telling me that you snuck out last night, without telling _anyone_, and without considering it might be a trap?"

Merlin sighed, looking bemused, as the prince began to berate him nearly word-for-word as Gaius had done. He rolled his eyes.

"I swear, neither you nor Gaius have _any_ faith in my judgement. I was _careful_, I'm not _stupid!_"

Arthur snorted, pulling on his boots while he sat on the end of his bed.

"You could have fooled me. Next time, Merlin, _tell_ one of us _before _you go."

"Yeah yeah..."

Merlin remained where he was sat at the table, one leg crossed over the other and his foot twitching with impatience. The prince might have agreed he would 'go out for a ride' to give the warlock the chance to pass on Gaius' reply, but Arthur was also taking his sweet time getting ready.

Arthur secured his other book, _finally_ getting up and heading for the door, and Merlin hurried ahead to prepare the horses, managing to have one done and the other almost done by the time the prince caught up with him.

They rode out of the city, Merlin directing them west to the forest's edge. Once there Arthur got down from his horse and positioned himself on the bank of the stream they had stopped near; throwing occasional stones into the water and grumbling on to his servant about a few random things from court.

Merlin tuned out most of that chatter, noncommittally hmm'ing and etc to appear as if he were listening. Of course Arthur _knew_ that he wasn't, this was just a show to disguise the fact that the prince was fully aware of his servant's powers and identity. It was probably only about fifteen minutes later that Merlin sensed the mental touch of the druid nearby, although it had seemed almost an eternity. He searched him out discretely with his eyes, finally spotting him half-hidden behind a distant tree and projecting his thoughts towards him.

_Tell Greham to come into the city, and approach the castle gates. He is to inform the guards that he has come to see the Court Physician, and that he is expected. He and his granddaughter will be shown to him after that_.

The druid nodded.

_Understood... Thank you, Emrys. This act of mercy will not be forgotten._

He turned and walked away, vanishing from sight within moments. As soon as Merlin was sure he was gone, he went over to Arthur and murmured.

"Message delivered... We can go back now."

Arthur twitched, startled.

"It has? But you didn't even _move_."

Merlin patted him on the shoulder, sympathetic to his ignorance of such matters.

"Just one of the perks of being a sorcerer... Some of us can project our thoughts to others with the same ability, and speak silently without uttering a sound. It's how he called me out here last night without setting foot inside the city."

Arthur stared at him, before getting up and shaking his head.

"I swear you keep these things from me just so you can make me feel stupid, don't you." He grumbled under his breath, returning to his horse. "Come on, let's get back... You'll want plenty of time to _muck _out the stables before you spend the afternoon slacking off waiting for that man and his granddaughter to arrive."

Merlin winced. Dammit, he should have learnt by now when he could and couldn't get away with teasing him.

~(-)~

It was close to suppertime that the small wooden cart arrived at the castle gates, Merlin getting up from the barrel he'd sat on _all_ afternoon almost bored out of his mind. He could just hear the grey-haired man driving it speaking to the guard, the words confirming that this was Greham and that the young woman wrapped up in shawls beside him must be his granddaughter.

Merlin strode over, interrupting the guard and speaking to the old man.

"Are you Greham?"

He nodded, frowning a little. He was clearly a little nervous, probably due to being a sorcerer and right in the middle of a kingdom that kills them on sight.

"Yes."

Merlin turned to the guard.

"Gaius is expecting them. I'll take care of them from here."

"Very well then, I'll leave them with you."

Merlin gestured to Greham, indicating he should follow, and led the cart around the side of the castle to the stables. Once there the horse and cart were taken into the care of the stablehands, and Merlin grabbed all the bags from the back of it... He looked like an overloaded packhorse when he was done.

Seeing the dark haired youth wincing a little under the weight, Greham's granddaughter frowned a little in concern.

"Are you sure you can managed all that?"

Merlin gave her a small smile; he could see how pale she was.

"I've carried worse. I thought it would be better if your grandfather could concentrate on helping _you_. We've got a few stairs to climb to get to Gaius' chambers."

She smiled.

"Thank you. My name is Elize."

"I'm Merlin."

He nodded to Greham and set off through one of the side entrances of the castle. They were partway to their destination, Greham supporting the frail Elize, when the man murmured to the servant leading them.

"So the physician we're here to see is Gaius... I'm surprised he's lasted this long, what with Uther being the way he is."

Merlin glanced back as best he could while loaded with bags. He was a little puzzled by the tone in the man's voice.

"Yes. He said he knew you, and that the two of you grew up together in Naervan. He has a bed prepared in his chambers for Elize, and is ready to do all he can for her."

"Is he really..."

Merlin stared at him, almost stumbling into a wall, before he was forced to turn his attention back to where he was putting his feet. By the time they had arrived at the physician's chambers, Elize was shaking and exhausted.

Merlin set his load of bags beside the door, hurrying to her side and showing Greham and her to the bed Gaius had prepared for her. She hissed in pain as she was laid down, the physician giving only the barest glance to her grandfather before placing his full attention on her.

Greham stood back from the bed, almost glowering at Gaius, while Merlin found himself looking back and forth between the two of them. What was wrong between them?

He left the room to go get Arthur's supper, informing the prince of Greham's arrival before then returning here. By the time he got back Gaius had given Elize a sleeping draft so he could examine her without her being in pain. It proved to be a fortunate mercy for the young woman, for not long after the warlock had gone into his room and shut the door than an argument exploded in the main chamber outside it.

"You're _lying!_ There _has_ to be something to cure her!"

Merlin came out of his room, in time to see Gaius rise to his feet shaking his head.

"I'm _sorry_, Greham, but her illness is too far progressed. Had this been brought to me several _months _ago I might have been able to do something, but now it's far too late."

Greham loomed over him, snarling in anger.

"Why should I believe the words of a man who stood by as his fellow magicians _burned?_ You were _safe_, safe because you're Uther's obedient little puppet! I risked _everything_ to save those who were pursued, but _you _just _watched_ them be led to their deaths!"

Gaius raised his hands, trying to reason with him.

"Greham, what is in the past has _no_ bearing on the matter of your granddaughter's illness. There is _nothing_ I can do for her except make her comfortable, and no amount of wishing otherwise can change that."

Greham just shook his head, refusing to accept it.

"No, I won't believe that. Not coming from a _coward_ who would never do _anything_ that would risk his own pathetic life!"

That was the instant the confused young warlock stiffened, anger bubbling up at hearing that statement against his mentor. It rose so fast and so violently that several of the jars on the table near him shattered explosively, and he stormed up to Greham in fury.

Greham leaned back in shock, as Merlin leaned in close to him with a face full of anger.

"You have _no_ idea what you're talking about! Gaius is a good man! Sure he made mistakes, but that doesn't give you the _right _to judge him when you don't know _anything_ about what has happened to him since you last met! If I'd known you were going to act like this towards him, I would _never _have passed on the request from the Druids!"

Gritting his teeth he strode towards the door, Gaius reaching out to stop him.

"_Merlin!_"

Merlin gestured with a hand, still walking.

"_Tablas bogadh do coisc!_"

The nearby table screeched as it slid across the floor directly into Gaius' path, forcing the physician to stop. Gaius called out to him again, as the warlock left the room slamming the door behind him.

"Merlin!"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ya, Merlin is pissed off. He knows from experience that Gaius **_**would**_** risk his life for others, so Greham's outburst really rankled with him. Well, onwards to the next part.**


	31. A Matter of Life and Death 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: When you get to the last scene of this chapter, where it says 'The shore of the lake came into view' I **_**highly**_** suggest you look up "Siren Song" by Yuki Kajiura on Youtube and listen to it while reading that scene. I write my chapters to music that fits each part as I go, and Siren Song is so eerie, mysterious, and yet sad that it fits that last bit so well it gave me shivers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 31: A Matter of Life and Death ~Part 2~

Gaius sighed, turning away from the door and half sitting on the table. Just a short way away from him Greham stood staring in complete shock, before speaking in hushed disbelief.

"You... You're harbouring a sorcerer? Right in the _heart _of Camelot?"

Gaius looked at him and nodded, before standing again and picking up the items that had fallen from the table when Merlin had moved it.

"Yes... and while I don't agree with that display of temper, Merlin did have a point." He paused, to stare at Greham. "You know _nothing _of what I seen or done in the past twenty-three years, the last _three _in particular. While I accept I may never be able to fully atone for turning a blind eye for so long, I now act for Merlin's safety and benefit. His mother entrusted him to me, he is my ward, and he is Camelot and magic's greatest hope."

Greham frowned in confusion, while Gaius continued to pick up jars and utensils.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have long consorted with Druids, and are one of their most trusted friends, so I know you will be well versed in their prophecies." Gaius, now done picking things up, tilted his head to indicate the door. "The boy who just shouted at you figures rather _prominently_ in those prophecies, and I will do _anything_, even give my _life_, to protect him."

Greham did not look convinced.

"And why do that? It's not like you _cared_ for any of the _other _sorcerer's his age that you left to die."

Gaius' expression was serious, his tone warning.

"Merlin is not like any other sorcerer ever born... The boy is Emrys, Greham, and you just made him rather _angry _with you."

"Em... _Emrys? _But he's so _young._"

Greham stared at him, stunned, as the physician nodded gravely.

"All things start out small, be they a tiny sparrow or a mighty oak. He is young but he commands _much_ respect from the Druids, which is why they contacted _him_ with your request for aid. He's lived here in Camelot for over three years now, and in all that time he has saved this kingdom and the prince from destruction and death on _numerous_ occasions. Do not be fooled by his youth, he is _tremendously_ powerful... In fact he recently discovered he has an elemental affinity, to _add _to his already impressive repertoire of magic."

Greham sat down on a chair, still barely able to believe.

"He has an affinity?"

Gaius confirmed it rather blandly.

"Yes, he can throw _lightning_, albeit his aim with it is still _appalling_. He's still learning, but he learns _fast_. So fast that at times his sheer _talent _for sorcery _scares _me." Gaius glared at the table. "_Tablas bogadh mall do fior ait._"

The table slowly slid itself back to its original spot, Gaius then putting his armload of items back onto it. Greham, now much more subdued, murmured in surprise.

"You're still using magic?"

Gaius glanced at him.

"I resumed using it a few months ago, after resolving I would do _everything _in my power to help Merlin fulfil his destiny. My chambers are now a sanctuary to shield both him and myself from suspicion. Anyone who enters here, who does not know either of us are sorcerers, are _beguiled_ by my wards and glamours into believing that magic couldn't _possibly _be carried out in here. These chambers are practically _drenched _with them, for I take no chances with his safety."

The shock at Merlin's identity was fading, Greham's expression returning to a scowl.

"This doesn't change my opinion of you, you are still a traitor in my eyes. Whether or not that boy you're protecting is Emrys."

Gaius sighed.

"I don't honestly blame you. I doubt there would be many who _would_ forgive me. But I will continue protecting Merlin regardless." He headed over to the still sleeping Elize, solemn, sitting down beside her. "I will treat her, but be warned. I make _no _guarantees. She is gravely ill, and my diagnosis of her condition remains unchanged. Still I will do my best, that I can promise you." He glanced at the door. "Now, if you would perhaps go and bring Merlin back here, he's probably gone up to the battlements above the central courtyard. Tell him it's _me_ asking him to return, and he'll listen to you." There was a grumble of thunder outside, Gaius looking a little concerned. "And keep your words to a minimum. I doubt he'd hurt you, but by the sounds of it he's far from in a good mood right now."

~(-)~

The warlock leaned on the pale stone wall, agitated and angry as he hadn't been in a long time. How _dare_ someone call Gaius a coward? Greham didn't know the first _thing_ about the physician. Gaius _had_ made mistakes, but then _everyone _has at some point. All that mattered now was that he was doing all he could to make up for them.

Merlin gritted his teeth, glaring darkly into the night, while overhead the clouds grumbled and groaned in response. He didn't even realise he was stirring them up until a faint flicker of brewing lightning caught his eye. He stiffened, damping down on his own 'inner storm'. The last thing he needed right now was to bring lightning crashing down on the castle in his anger.

The moment he did it the clouds above seemed to shiver, the ceasing of the pressure from below causing them to dump their load of rain. It came crashing down in a torrent, soaking him to the skin as he stood there. He didn't care though, instead reaching his mind into that downpour and letting it calm him.

The doorway at the end of this section of the walls opened, Greham looking out into the rain. Gaius had given him directions to lead him here, and sure enough this was where Merlin had come. He watched as the rain continued to fall, gradually easing. Merlin then turned and headed for the door, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw who was stood there.

His tone was far from welcoming.

"I take it Gaius sent you to come get me. I was coming back anyway."

He moved to push past Greham, but the grey-haired man imposed his arm in the way.

"Gaius told me who you are, although I find it hard to believe."

Merlin snorted, pushing the arm out of the way and starting down the stairs beyond the door.

"I get that a lot, usually from people attacking Camelot or trying to kill Arthur. Yet so far not one of them has succeeded... I _wonder _why."

Greham followed him, but when he tried to speak again after reaching the bottom of the stairs, the words died in his throat as Merlin turned and glared at him. The boy's eyes blazed golden although no magic was cast, and the sight was enough for a moment of fear to choke his words off before he could even utter them.

Greham understood the message, the warlock had _no_ interest in talking to him any more right now, and the fact they glowed at all told him that Merlin was indeed a sorcerer of considerable power. They soon arrived back at Gaius' chambers, Merlin going straight into his room and closing the door. Gaius then glanced at Greham, sighing, before preparing to go to bed. He set up a makeshift mattress for the other man, and then once he was settled he blew out the candles to plunge the room into shadows.

~(-)~

When Merlin emerged from his room the next morning, he paused at the door when he saw Gaius setting the table for four. Greham was serving up the pot of porridge, and Elize was watching them.

Noticing the warlock, she then smiled.

"Good morning."

When Merlin didn't move she frowned a little, Gaius also taking note of Merlin's reluctance.

"Merlin... Greham and I have talked things through. I will be treating Elize as best and can, and until I either cure her or she and Greham leave, they will be our guests."

His expression held his request, a request for Merlin to let bygones be bygones. The warlock frowned a little before sighing and relenting, sitting himself down at the table. Gaius went to help Elize move from the bed to the table, but when she tried to do so she winced in pain.

Merlin noticed, and before either Gaius or Greham could react he went over to her and touched her shoulder lightly, muttering a spell.

"_Laghdaigh an tineas._" She blinked in surprise as her pain was greatly reduced, but before she could thank him, Merlin returned to his seat and muttered. "I've only reduced the pain, it doesn't mean you can move around carelessly. You still have to take it easy."

He began to eat his breakfast quickly and in silence, Gaius taking his seat in resignation as he regarded his ward.

"Thank you, Merlin, I'm sure Elize appreciates your help... But _please_ leave the rest of her care to me. If I find I need your assistance, then I will ask for it, but until then you're best off concentrating on your own duties."

Merlin nodded, spooning the last of porridge into his mouth... He'd practically inhaled it.

"Fine." He got up. "I need to go get Arthur's breakfast, he's got training with the knights this morning. I have this afternoon off if you need me to go get any herbs."

He started to leave, but Elize reached out and touched his arm as he went to pass her.

"Thank you for making the pain stop... You're Gaius' student?"

Merlin glanced down at her, giving her a small smile

"Something like that, although everyone in Camelot thinks it's just for _medicine_. Understand?"

She gasped in apology.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry."

Merlin sighed, waving as he headed for the door.

"It's alright, we're used to it."

Once Merlin was gone, Elize frowned thoughtfully.

"He works for Arthur?"

Indicating she should start eating her breakfast, Gaius nodded.

"Prince Arthur, yes. Merlin is his manservant, and is also a trusted retainer like myself. He commands a lot of respect from him and Uther, and Arthur trusts him with his life."

Greham snorted.

"I wonder how far that trust would go if he knew his servant was a sorcerer."

Gaius said nothing, although he did shake his head ever so slightly. Greham truly had no idea.

~(-)~

Merlin and Arthur were on their way back from the training field, the former a bit bored and the latter looking forward to a hot meal. The session had been typical, with Arthur trouncing everyone he sparred against... That was why Merlin had found it boring.

"Do you think Gaius would mind if I joined you for dinner? We can get something from the kitchens, and it would let me meet Greham and Elize."

Merlin almost choked, answering when Arthur raised his eyebrows in query. His voice was muted as he explained, his eyes glancing about to make sure no one was close enough to overhear.

"Well, Greham has a grudge against Gaius... Because Gaius stood by and watched sorcerers being killed during the Purge, while he risked his life to _save_ them. He sees Gaius as a traitor, but he's setting it aside for Elize's sake.

Arthur gave Merlin a knowing look.

"And I'd say that you don't like _him_ much either..."

Merlin winced.

"He doesn't believe I could be Emrys, and he keeps looking at Gaius like he's less than _dirt_. It's annoying."

Arthur nodded in understanding.

"He has his reasons though, and they're good ones. Everyone is entitled to their opinions, but you never know, he might change his mind if you give him a little time."

Merlin, rolling his eyes, sighed melodramatically.

"Let's go to the kitchens. They had stew on the hearth this morning, I'll see if I can get a pot of it for the five of us to share."

Fifteen minutes later found them on their way to Gaius' chambers, Merlin hauling the pot of stew. The head cook had been rather reluctant to give him so much food when normally he came just for Arthur or just for himself and Gaius. In the end he'd followed Merlin to the end of hallway outside the kitchens, to confirm that the prince was waiting for him there. It had earned the two of them a set of eyebrows raised in surprise, before the cook had returned to his domain with a small shake of his head. When they arrived at Gaius' chambers, it just as the physician was about to go to the kitchens himself.

The physician paused in surprise on his way to the door, as Arthur indicated the pot-toting Merlin following him.

"We've brought up something for dinner... I thought since I don't have much to do this afternoon, I would join you and your guests and welcome them to Camelot." He glanced at Merlin. "Well don't just _stand_ there, set the table."

Merlin gave him a half-hearted glare, before huffing and going to do so.

"As you wish, your royal pratness."

"Merlin, behave."

As Gaius reprimanded the warlock, Greham and Elize both stiffened at Merlin's jibe, expecting Arthur to demand an apology for it. Instead Arthur said nothing as Merlin placed the pot on the table, glancing idly to the surface beside him and picking up a wooden spoon that lay on it. He then took aim and threw it at the back of Merlin's head.

Merlin, knowing from experience that a silent prince after a jibe meant a prince about to throw something, turned and caught it with his magic, his eyes glowing golden until he plucked it from the air with a hand.

"Nice try. Better luck next time, clot pole."

Arthur folded his arms.

"One word, Merlin... sta-bles..."

At the raised eyebrows and the tilted head, Merlin grimaced and relented.

"Alright alright, sorry."

He went to get bowls and spoons from one of the cupboards, while Arthur walked over to Greham and held out a hand.

"I welcome you and your granddaughter to Camelot, Greham. Merlin has told me about the reason for your visit, and I can vouch for Gaius skills. He'll do his best, I'm sure. My name is Arthur."

The prince saw Merlin roll his eyes at the corner of his vision, the warlock clearly thinking he was spreading the courtesies on a bit thick. Gaius seemed to agree, as he cleared his throat.

"You honour us with your presence, Sire."

Arthur shook his head.

"Not at all. Besides, I wanted to meet Greham after learning from Merlin how he helped save so many during the Purge." He turned again to Greham. "While it is not my place to apologise for my father's actions, I do give my apologies. When the day comes that I am king, things in Camelot will change."

Greham was stunned speechless, as was Elize. It was the latter that spoke in a frail voice.

"You know that both Gaius and Merlin have magic?"

The prince nodded.

"I do... You could say that Merlin is my unofficial Court Sorcerer. He reports any instances of magical attacks or intrusions to me, and he and Gaius deal with them. Going against my father... breaking the laws against magic... does not always sit easy with me, but his policies regarding it are wrong. If not for Merlin and Gaius, then I would have died any number of times before now, and Camelot would be in ruins. They have my complete and total trust."

Greham turned to Gaius, the physician simply staring back as he spoke.

"_Now_ do you understand what I meant when I said you knew _nothing_ of what I have seen and done, especially in the past three years? Arthur may only have known about all this for a few months, but it was Merlin's arrival in Camelot that led up to this. Together the three of us do as best we can to shield the innocents who are accused of sorcery, biding our time until Arthur ascends to the throne."

Arthur nodded.

"I'm not yet ready to be king, there is still much I need to learn, and I will not condone removing my father by force. If he were to be removed in such a way, it would only sow distrust for magic, and besides... he is still my father. I would never wish harm on him." He clapped his hands together to end the topic, before grabbing a chair to pull over to the table presently surrounded by only four other seats. "That's enough of that, though. Let's eat the food we brought before it goes cold."

The meal was eaten to the background chatter of Elize and Arthur, the young woman eager to hear about how he came to learn Merlin had magic. Meanwhile the three sorcerers at the table all ate in silence, leaving the pair to continue talking once the food was gone.

Greham began to wash the bowls, muttering to the physician stood near him.

"You knew he would come here, didn't you."

Gaius glanced at him, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"I guessed as much, since I knew Merlin would have informed him about the 'disagreement' between the two of us. There was no way he _wouldn't_ try to ease things between the two of us, which is why he threw the spoon at Merlin no doubt. Arthur seeks to better understand the people he will one day rule, both those with magic and those without, and it is part of what will make him a wise and great king. He sees that magic itself is not evil, but rather he views it as he would a sword. A sword can be used to protect or to harm, and it is the _wielder _that decides which is it. To persecute those who use magic for good, just because a small minority have used it for evil, is something he strongly opposes."

"And I take it that _you_ have been teaching him what magic is truly about?"

Gaius nodded.

"Yes, in part. _Merlin_ is the one from whom he has learnt the most, though, but then their destinies as 'Emrys' and the 'Once and Future King' are inextricably entwined. However, to say that I had no influence on the two of them though would be to understate myself, and the two of them would be the first to say so. It brings me great pride to see the trust and friendship they share, they will bring about a bright future for us all."

Unbeknownst to them, behind them Arthur and Merlin had gotten up to search Gaius' shelves for a certain book to show Elize. In her enthusiasm, she too got up with the intention of helping to look, but because the spell to ease her pain was still in effect, she overextended herself in her dash to help them.

It was with a startled cry that her legs buckled beneath her, causing to fall heavily to the floor. It was a moment of horrified silence that followed, before Merlin cried out.

"Elize!"

Gaius and Greham rushed over, the former barking out urgent instructions.

"Help me get her onto the bed!"

Merlin was flustering as he helped carry her.

"I told her she still had to take it easy! My spell only made her _feel_ better."

Gaius made the warlock give him some space as he checked her over. Her breathing was laboured and her heart was racing, the panic visible in her eyes.

"She may have fractured some of her ribs... The illness in her lungs is compounding the effects."

Greham hovered at her side in desperate concern, before glaring at Merlin and venting his frustration at being unable to help.

"This is _your_ fault! If not for your spell she wouldn't have fallen!"

Gaius grabbed him by the arm and gave him a shake.

"Merlin has _nothing_ to do with this. It would have been _no _different than if her pain were eased by one of my potions. Blaming him will _not_ change anything... _Merlin_, come here. I need your help."

Merlin knelt beside the physician, eyes full of concern and guilt.

"What do you need me to do?"

Gaius indicated the struggling Elize.

"Hold your hands over her and repeat after me. '_Socair croi, socair anail. An cnamh ta iomlan. Swefe nu._' Visualise the fractures stabilising as you recite it."

Merlin took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"_Socair croi, socair anail. An cnamh ta iomlan. Swefe nu..._"

When he opened then again they flared gold, Elize's breathing slowing down and the panic leaving her eyes as she drifted to sleep. Gaius checked her pulse again, confirming it too had slowed. He then set to work, going to his work area and beginning to mix several remedies.

~(-)~

It was some hours later, as twilight began to creep over the city, that Gaius set aside his tools and sighed, shaking his head in defeat. He had worked tirelessly and without rest since she had fallen over, but now he was forced to give up.

His voice held his deepest regret as he spoke.

"The spell and my remedies have only bought her time... I'm sorry, but she is beyond the help of medicine and normal sorcery. She was already frail, and I fear the fall may now be her undoing. She will not likely last more than a few days at most."

In the background Merlin cringed with self imposed guilt, as Greham began to shake his head in denial.

"Why did it have to happen to her? She's barely more than a child, just beginning her life!"

Gaius was grim.

"Fate does not care what is fair and what isn't, just as nature does not care if it is fair that a young deer falls to the jaws of a wolf. It is all part of the Old Magic, and once a path is set only the most powerful practitioners of it may change its course if only a little."

Greham turned to him, suddenly alert.

"Wait, does that mean one of them could save her?"

"Is that possible?"

Gaius glanced at Arthur.

"Her path now leads only to death, there is no other for her. The only way she could be saved now is if someone with the power to Mirror Life and Death were to intervene, and they are few and far between."

Greham was undeterred, his voice earnest as he spoke to the physician.

"Do you know where might I find one of them? If there is a chance to save Elize then I _must_ try."

Gaius shook his head.

"One used to live not far from Camelot, but she is now dead. Another can be found far to the north, but Elize won't survive long enough for you to find him. I know not how many others there are with that power, they travel the lands like the winds, never stopping in one place for long. I am sorry, but even if you were to find one of them, there is no guarantee they would help you. Life and Death is not something one _toys _with. For a doomed life to be saved, another must be given in its place. They would expect you to hand over _your_ life in payment for hers, and only if you were certain. Even then they would be wary, for it has happened in the past that those left behind seek revenge on the caster. Only if you made sure your granddaughter would accept your choice as your own would they take the risk. Please, I ask you, abandon this path. Cherish and treasure your remaining time with her. Merlin and I will make sure she feels no pain in her remaining days."

Greham began to shake his head again, breaking down as he dropped to his knees.

"_I will not give up on her! I won't!_ Even if I must scour to the farthest reaches of the land to find one of those who could save her, I would do it and _willingly_ give my life so that she might go on to live hers." He was starting to cry. "I want her to know the joys of raising a family, of seeing children of her own growing up. My life is nearly over anyway, so if it could give hers back to her it is a price I am _more_ than willing to pay!"

Arthur reached down and pulled Greham to his feet. His expression was sympathetic.

"I understand how you feel, but you heard what he said. The one person he knows the location of is too far away to get to in time, and any others there may be you may not be able to find at all. There's nothing you can do."

Greham stood there, tears still staining his anguished face, as Merlin gazed upon the scene. Greham's expression was heart rending, it was the expression of a broken and desperate man, and behind him Elize slumbered on peacefully and unawares of her grandfather's torment. Arthur's sympathy, and Gaius' regret, only added to Merlin's conflicted thoughts. What should he do? Should he pretend like he couldn't do anything, or should he speak up?

It was after battling within himself for several seconds, that he spoke barely above a whisper.

"Did you really mean it? ...Would you really give your life in payment to save hers? Would you make _sure _she understood your choice, and accepted it?"

Greham, confused and agitated turned to face him.

"Of course I meant it! If giving my life can save her, then I will!"

Merlin remained silent for a moment, before glancing at Gaius who understood what this conversation meant.

"I know of someone who might be able to help. I'll need go to the Isle of the Blessed, to get what you need to cure her. Talk to her when she wakes up, and make _sure_ she understands. I'll be back as quick as I can."

As Merlin turned to leave, Arthur followed him.

"I'm going with you then."

Merlin hesitated, and then nodded.

"Fine... Let's go. If we get a ride from Kilgharrah, we can get there and back before midnight."

~(-)~

Arthur clung to Merlin's belt, gritting his teeth as he fought the urge to look down. The idea of flying to the Isle of the Blessed has seemed so good at first, but once they were in the air the prince had discovered something of a dislike for being hundreds of feet up in the air. Merlin had given him strict instructions, to lean and shift in his seat on the dragon's shoulders in at the same time as he did, although how the warlock knew which way Kilgharrah was going to turn and when, he didn't know.

In the distance the shore of the lake came into view, an island visible at its centre cloaked in mist. The sight caused Arthur to stiffen in hesitation, but Merlin hadn't reacted at all. All too soon they reached an old wooden dock, a small boat without oars sitting beside it in perfect condition despite that by rights it should have rotted long ago from lack of care.

Kilgharrah landed gracefully in a flurry of wing beats, bowing his head as the pair slid from his shoulders. It was then that Merlin looked out towards the island with a haunted expression, and seeing it Arthur frowned in concern.

"What is it, Merlin?"

The warlock flinched, glancing at him before shaking his head.

"Nothing, just memories. Let's go." He strode down the dock and stepped into the boat, waiting until Arthur was in beside him before he held out a hand towards the island. "_Iompair sinne thar._"

The boat started forward gracefully at the command, gliding towards the ruin-capped island in such eerie silence that this might have been a dream. The hair on the back of Arthur's neck was standing on end, and for all that he possessed no magic of his own he could _feel_ the power here. It was ancient and otherworldly, something that even the most powerful sorcerers might only touch the surface of. It was no wonder this place was such a focal point for practitioners, the very _air_ here _sang_ with its presence.

It was a short while later that the opening in the ruin wall that the boat was heading for came into view, Merlin seeming to become more and more shadowed with every passing moment. The young warlock, who _revelled_ in his joy of magic, for some reason did not like this place. It left Arthur confused and unsure, and not a little worried for his friend.

The boat stopped beside the opening, Merlin getting out and climbing the short flight of stairs within that passage. Arthur followed him to the top of them, stopping in awe when he saw what lay beyond.

It was a courtyard surrounded by the crumbling walls of the ruined castle, a ring of old standing stones dominating the grassy area. Only one structure was in pristine condition, the massive stone altar that dominated the square in the middle of that ring. It was then that he noticed another thing... There was no one here.

He looked around, eyes searching, his voice causing Merlin to turn and face him from his position halfway to the altar.

"Merlin... I thought you said you knew someone who could help Elize. There's _no one_ here."

Merlin looked at the ground, unable to bring himself to gaze at his friend.

"I said we had to come here to get what was needed to cure her... I never said that the person I knew of could be _found_ here."

"Then why the _hell_ did we come here? Elize doesn't have a lot of time, and we're _wasting_ it!"

Arthur's accusing tone only seemed to deepen Merlin's shadowed demeanour, as the warlock resumed his walk to the altar.

"We came here to use the Cup of Life, and only someone with the power of or equal to a High Priest of the Old Magic, with an ability rare even among _them_, can summon it at this place. Only to the command of someone with the power to Mirror Life and Death will it respond..." He reached the altar, glancing back over his shoulder with sorrowed eyes. "This isn't a power I _wanted_..."

Arthur stared at him in dawning realisation, taking a step towards him.

"You mean that the person you were talking about... was _you?_"

Merlin nodded, turning his back on Arthur again.

"Yes... I was talking about myself." He reached towards the altar, hand clasping upon something imagined that might have stood unseen upon it. An ornate silver goblet appeared from that air and in his grasp, and he lifted it to hold it between his hands. He then turned to face the prince as he cradled it. "This is the place where I sought the means to save your life, after you were bitten by the Questing Beast. Only the power over Life and Death could have saved you, so I came here to petition the help of the High Priestess who dwelt here, intending to bargain my life in order to spare yours."

The prince was frozen to the spot, both wanting to _shake_ Merlin for that statement and yet at the same time afraid to lest the warlock break from the emotions clearly tormenting him.

"You were willing to literally sacrifice your life to cure me? You came to this place fully expecting to die?"

Merlin snorted softly, closing his eyes.

"I did, but I wasn't too pleased to learn who it was I had come to seek help from. It was Nimueh, the sorceress who created the Afanc that poisoned Camelot's water. The same woman who poisoned me, and who tried to kill you in the caves beneath the Morteus Tree as you sought the cure to save me. She granted me my request, giving me water poured from the Cup of Life. I believed that after you drank it I would die, but just a day after you did I learnt to my horror that she'd cursed my _mother's_ life instead of mine."

Arthur choked at those words, disbelieving.

"She...She didn't... How... _could _she?"

Merlin's voice was bitter.

"Because I was too important to kill. Without me there would be no future return of magic to Camelot. When Gaius learnt I intended to return here and _demand_ she take my life and not my mother's, he slipped out without telling me and came here himself... I got here just after she'd killed him." Merlin opened his eyes, noting the confusion on Arthur's face. After all, Gaius was still very much alive. "She looked so _smug_. She'd killed him without hesitation, and then with that same smile told me that if I'd helped her the two of us could have ruled the world." He laughed, a harsh sound the prince had never heard from him before. "I was furious, I'd _never_ hated someone as much as I did at that moment. I _hated _for her taking Gaius away from me, so much that I unleashed my magic without a _care_ for anything but that feeling. I just _threw _it into the world around me with no regard for what it might do."

Arthur remained where he was, his voice quiet.

"What happened to her?"

Merlin laughed again, on the verge of breaking down.

"I killed her... My powers called lightning down from the skies and I obliterated her with my rage. I _murdered_ her in cold blood, Arthur. It wasn't about protecting someone, or defending myself, it was only about _revenge_. When I cradled Gaius in my arms, my grief calling down rain from the storm I'd summoned, all of a sudden he came back to life. When I killed Nimueh, when I unleashed my powers without restraint or hesitation, I had unlocked the power to Mirror Life and Death that slept within me. Without even meaning to I'd _ripped _the life from her and given it to Gaius. It was only later, when the elation of his being alive had faded, that I truly realised what I'd done... I swore then that I would _never_ use that power this way again. That I would _never_ take the life from someone and hand it to another... But Greham is so much like me, willing to give his life to Elize the way I had been prepared to do for you. I couldn't ignore it. He accepts the price and is willing to pay it; it's not the same as when I took Nimueh's life by force. He accepts it, not like what happened with your fa..."

Merlin broke off his sentence, realising what he'd been about to say, but it was too late. Arthur's expression was one of dawning denial, denial that was brushed aside as he realised he was right.

"What Morgause told me was true, isn't it. I was born because of _magic!_"

As anger then tainted the prince's eyes, Merlin spoke out to calm him.

"Not _all_ of what she said was true! Yes, it's true that Uther sought the help of Nimueh in order to gain a son, and he knew that a life would be asked in payment, but he _didn't know it would be your mother!_" Arthur stiffened, Merlin continuing to explain. "Gaius told me about it, when I asked just after we got back from that trip. When he realised that the Old Magic had demanded your mother's life in exchange for you, Uther was filled with rage. He wouldn't accept that it was due to his _own_ actions that he lost Ygraine. He'd asked the Old Magic for a son and got one, but refused to accept the price it had demanded in return. So he turned on _all_ magic, scouring its wielders from the lands in vengeance for her death, and he's still doing it even now... He refuses to let go of that hatred, refuses to admit to his mistakes."

The explanation now ended, Arthur looked lost and bewildered as his entire world was shaken by this revelation.

"If you'd known that it was true, then why did you stop me killing him that day? Why did you convince me that Morgause was lying? I was all set to bring magic back to Camelot then and there!"

It was barely a whisper that responded.

"Because if I'd let you kill him, the guilt you would have felt for doing it would have _destroyed _you... I _couldn't _let that happen to you, not even if it meant causing you to cast aside the small amount of trust for magic that you'd gained by that time. It wasn't worth the price to keep it, especially given that I understood Uther's rage against sorcery." He sighed, raising the cup he held up towards the sky. "This is the one part of my power that I _hate_. It's why I never wanted to use this ability again. I've seen the suffering that can come from its use, and the way abuse of it can twist the soul of the wielder. But I guess my destiny has other ideas... _Tidrenas!_"

The mist and clouds overhead rumbled, a torrent of rain suddenly pouring from them down onto the two men. When the falling rain ceased as suddenly as it had started, Merlin pulled a small flask from his belt and poured into it the water the Cup of Life now contained. He returned the cup to the altar, where it then vanished just as it had come, clipping the flask back in place and striding towards the passage to the boat.

When he passed the prince, Arthur stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin, you..."

"We need to get back to Camelot."

Merlin brushed the prince's hand from his shoulder, descending the stairway to the boat and waiting in the craft for Arthur to catch up. He would not speak again on the journey home, instead remaining in silence as solemn as the grave.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: ANGST! It's only going to get worse before it gets better. Poor Merlin.**

**Next update will be tomorrow.**


	32. A Matter of Life and Death 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor Merlin...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 32: A Matter of Life and Death ~Part 3~

The dragon glided gracefully down towards the clearing, the lights of Camelot visible in the distance. He wielded and turned to line up his descent, landing gently and crouching to allow his passengers to disembark.

Arthur watched as Merlin strode away quickly, the prince still getting down from the Kilgharrah's shoulders. He was just about to follow, when a gently murmured request passed from the dragon's lips.

"Come back here as soon as Elize has been tended to. There is something about which you and I should discuss. I will remain here and wait for you, but you must hurry back. It is important, but for now Merlin needs the support of your presence beside him for this. Go with him."

Arthur could see the concern in Kilgharrah's eyes, concern for Merlin. He nodded to indicate he would do as asked, before turning and catching up to the warlock. Merlin was still silent and troubled, his eyes haunted. His left hand clutched the flask on his belt in a white-knuckle grip, his fingers trembling.

All the way back to the castle, Arthur could only watch his friend's mental conflict. Any words he tried to speak were hushed by the warlock, who would point to one or another patrol as an excuse to keep quiet. It was the same even once they had entered the castle, and only once they had reached Gaius' chambers that Merlin willingly spoke.

Greham looked at the two of them as they entered the room, his frown of confusion creasing his brow.

"I thought you went to get someone who could help. Where are they?"

Merlin glanced at Elize. She was awake but extremely pale, too ill to move.

"Did he speak with you? Did he make sure you understood? Do you accept what he's going to do?"

She nodded wearily.

"Yes."

Gaius then confirmed it. His eyes were full of concern for his ward.

"He told her everything she needed to know, Merlin. Both of them accept the terms."

Merlin took a deep breath, pulling the flask from his belt and holding his hand over it.

"_Do an paiste de a paiste, an athair tabharfaidh a saol. Se ta amhlaidh..._" He walked over to the bed and handed the flask to Greham. "Have her drink the water in there and she'll be cured... but I can't say when or how you will die to pay for it. That is for the balance to decide, not me."

He walked away, heading for his room, stopping when Greham spoke to him in confusion.

"You..."

Merlin turned his head slightly to look back at him, his eyes shadowed.

"I have the power to Mirror Life and Death, but I needed to use the Cup of Life to cure her. That's why I went to the Isle of the Blessed... to use it."

He said nothing more, entering his room and closing the wooden door with a sense of finality... He wanted to be alone.

Arthur watched him go, uneasy. He'd never seen Merlin so shadowed and quiet, and he had a feeling that Kilgharrah knew why. He got up and left the room as Greham gave Elize the water, telling Gaius that he was heading to bed. Instead though, he once again slipped out into the night, to go speak to the dragon.

~(-)~

The half an hour it took to get back to the dragon had seemed interminable, the memory of the look in Merlin's eyes haunting the prince as he made the trek. His arrival at the clearing caused him to pause in confusion, for Kilgharrah was nowhere to be seen. But moments later he learnt that the dragon had indeed stayed as promised, he'd merely moved beneath the trees that edged the clearing in order to remain out of sight.

His voice called out to the prince, informing him where he was.

"I'm over here, young Pendragon."

Arthur walked over to him, sitting down on a fallen log close to the dragon.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about? It is about Merlin?"

Kilgharrah nodded gravely, his eyes greatly concerned.

"It is, for I'm sure you see as clearly as I, the troubling state he is in right now."

Arthur frowned, remembering what Merlin had said back at the Isle of the Blessed.

"He said his power over Life and Death was the one part of his magic he _hates_... because he's seen the harm that can come of it."

The dragon sighed, bowing his head in guilt.

"It saddens me to say that I am partly to blame for the way he views it... for _I_ was the one who directed him to Nimueh to save your life when you were bitten by the Questing Beast. When he learnt that his mother's life was to be taken instead of his, I offered no sympathy. My only concern then was that both he and you would live, and that because of that magic would one day return and I would be freed from my prison... Merlin did not take it well."

Arthur looked up at him.

"I'll bet he was furious with you... He was angry enough to kill Nimueh, that's for sure."

Kilgharrah flinched.

"He was indeed, and he swore I would never see him again... He did return, a few months later, but only for _your_ sake." He sighed again. "The events leading up to when he slew Nimueh are just one of the reasons he fears his power over Life and Death, the other reason revolves in part around you." Arthur stiffened, Kilgharrah lowering his head to look him in the eye at his level. "When he learnt from Morgause that you were born because of that power, and that the reason Uther began the purge was because he refused to accept the price, it only deepened his hate and fear of it."

Arthur's frown deepened.

"So that's why he's acting like this?"

The dragon nodded.

"Yes, and he will need your help to see this through." Kilgharrah's expression was now grave and worried. "Just as he saved you from destroying yourself with guilt, by stopping you from killing your father, he too is now at a similar crossroads. He needs your strength to pull though this, or his hate of his power over Life and Death could destroy his sanity... If he cannot accept it, then..."

Kilgharrah hesitated, Arthur frowning.

"What?"

The dragon continued, shaking his head.

"If Merlin cannot accept _all_ of his powers, then his destiny as Emrys will fail... And if _his_ destiny fails, then so too will yours." He looked towards the castle, coming out from under the trees. "It is up to you now... Arthur, the Once and Future King. Just as he saved you, now you too must save him from himself."

The dragon spread his wings and flew away into the night, leaving the prince there with a great deal on his mind.

~(-)~

The dawn light was glinting in through his window, brightening the small room and banishing the shadows of night... but it did nothing to banish the shadows in his heart as he lay there staring at the ceiling.

Merlin gazed bleakly upwards, his eyes distant and reddened from lack of sleep. He'd given up on it after several hours of trying... Every time he'd closed his eyes he kept seeing the look on Nimueh's face when he'd killed her... The sight of his mother lying in this very bed dying of a cursed plague... The image of Gaius lying dead against the side of the altar at the Isle of the Blessed.

Merlin pressed his hands against his face, trying to block out the memories.

The man being beheaded the day he'd first arrived in Camelot. Gwen being dragged away accused of sorcery. Gaius battered and bruised after being tortured into falsely confessing by the witchfinder. All were ordered by Uther, who did so because he still sought revenge for Ygraine, because he still couldn't accept that gaining a son had required her life as the price.

Merlin resumed staring at the ceiling at the thought.

Nimueh had been so gleeful in her use of that power; she'd cursed his mother and later slain Gaius without a second thought. Was it any surprise that Uther had turned on her when the life that was taken for Arthur's was Ygraine? Nimueh had been evil; her power over Life and Death had seemed to make her think she was some kind of god. Uther believed magic was evil, that the power over Life and Death was evil... People who had that power _became _evil... But then...

Did that mean _he_ would become evil too?

Merlin choked, pressing his hands to the sides of his head. He wanted to scream, to scream out his torment, but if he did it would only bring Gaius rushing into the room.

He got dressed, emerging from his room and trudging down the short flight of steps. When he reached their base he stopped in his tracks, eyes widening when he saw Gaius treating a _new_ patient.

It was Greham, lying in the bed that Elize had inhabited last night. His breath was ragged and laboured, as the now healthy young woman bathed his brow with a damp cloth. She looked up at Merlin, about to speak, but before she could he swallowed convulsively and ran for the door.

Gaius stood up, calling out for him to wait, but Merlin didn't listen. He ran down the stairs to the base of the tower that held Gaius' chambers, not stopping as he hurried to go get Arthur's breakfast. That's all he wanted, something to do to try and take his thoughts off this, but even as he tried to think about what he would pick up for the prince today, his mind kept straying back to the sight of Greham's pallid face.

Just down the hallway a blond-haired servant turned when they heard him coming, Liam smiling and waving in greeting.

"Morning, Merlin! Are you on your way to get Arthur's breakf..."

His greeting was cut off, as Merlin shoved past him so hard that he stumbled into the wall. Liam then watched him go, his expression one of complete bewilderment. What was wrong?

~(-)~

He sat there as he'd sat all night, forehead resting on the support of his clasped hands.

Arthur sighed, as he continued staring at the grain of the wooden table's surface. He'd tried to go to sleep, but had been unable to settle, the tangled blankets of his bed testament to that fact. Kilgharrah's words had circled round in his head all night, as well as Merlin's words about the death of his mother, Ygraine. It was all too easy to see now why Merlin feared the power over Life and Death, why he hated it. He really _had_ seen the harm and suffering that could and had come of it. He'd seen what could happen if those who used it didn't use it wisely, or were unprepared for the price of doing so. He could understand that viewpoint, but at the same time Arthur could also see the _good_ that could come of it.

He sighed, thinking about Greham and Elize. That old man was giving his life to save his granddaughter, and he was doing it willingly. Elize accepted that it was his choice, and would not seek revenge for his death. It was no different than when Merlin had gone to Nimueh intending to give his _own_ life, only that this time it was someone else doing the giving.

The door of the chamber opened, an exhausted Merlin trudging across the room in silence. He placed the tray of food down in front of the prince, who spoke in response.

"Thank you, Merlin." Merlin didn't answer, instead noting that the fire was already lit. He headed to tidy the bed as Arthur tried again. "Merlin? I said thank you, that usually requires a response."

"...You're welcome."

Arthur stared. Merlin's voice had sounded so... dead. It was like he was dying inside.

The prince got up and went over to him.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

The warlock glanced at him with distant eyes, before turning his attention back to straightening the covers.

"...I'm fine."

"Well you don't look it."

Merlin glanced at him again, a hint of conflict in his expression, before he turned and headed for the door.

"I'm going to go clean your armour."

He strode out the door, closing it in Arthur's face and locking it with a spell.

Arthur yanked on the latch for several seconds, before cursing and going to get his keys from his desk. By the time he got the door unlocked, Merlin was already long gone. The prince left his breakfast where it was, closing his door and setting off in search of his friend. It was cruel fate that he should be interrupted though, by a message from his father that the king wanted him to attend a council meeting this morning.

Arthur cursed under his breath and went to do as told. He would have to look for Merlin later.

~(-)~

The two old men, one sitting on a stool and the other laying on his death bed, watched as Elize tended to the fire and began cooking something for them to eat. It had been a strange silence that had fallen between them, the tension gone. It was almost like the impending death of one of them had caused them both to set aside resentment and conflict. And that was only confirmed when Greham sighed and spoke.

"Remember what you said to me, that day when you left Naervan to continue your magic studies?"

Gaius looked down at him in surprise, before nodding slowly.

"I told you I was going because I wanted to make a difference in the world."

Greham coughed, the spasm shaking him to his bones before he found again the breath to speak.

"When I learnt you were turning a blind eye during the Purge, it hurt _so_ much. You'd told me you wanted to make a difference. Yet at the time when you might have been able to stop Uther, stop the killing, you did _nothing_. I'd never felt so betrayed."

Gaius bowed his head, deeply regretful.

"I'm sorry... Truly, I am."

Greham smiled, reaching out to put a hand on the physician's.

"...But you _have_ made a difference, Gaius. You're guiding and teaching _Emrys_, and you're teaching the Once and Future King as well... Maybe that was what you were destined for all along."

Gaius stared at him in surprise. Was Greham forgiving him?

"Do you really think so? Do you think an old man like me, who turned his back on so many, could really have such an important destiny?"

"All things start out small, be they a tiny sparrow or a mighty oak... And all young lives need something or someone to guide them."

Greham's expression was serene, Elize watching the two of them with a sad smile on her face. Gaius however was not so peaceful of mind, as his thoughts turned to Merlin.

"He needs that now. These events have clearly left him disturbed. This is only the second time he has used this power, and the first was when he killed the High Priestess Nimueh and used her life to bring me back from the dead." At Greham's startled expression, he explained. "Merlin had gone to her, intending to bargain his life for Arthur's, but she betrayed him and cursed his mother's life instead. Merlin intended to return to her, and demand his life be taken. I couldn't let that happen, and so I went ahead of him in his place." He sighed. "It was after he brought me back to life that the import of what he'd done seemed to sink in. He'd stolen Nimueh's life by force and given it to me. I fear that that act may have made him fearful of that part of his powers."

Greham also seemed troubled, frowning.

"So that is why he fled this morning... To see me dying was too much for him to bear."

The door of the chamber opened, Arthur peering in.

"Have you seen Merlin? He locked me in my rooms this morning when I tried to talk to him, but he was gone before I could get out."

Gaius and Greham glanced at each other, the former of the two speaking.

"He's not been here. He ran out of here this morning without a word."

Arthur now noticed Greham lying on the bed, clearly dying. It was all he needed to see.

"I'll go find him. He _has_ to face this."

He turned and left, the door closing upon a silent room.

~(-)~

It was cold down here, cold and quiet. The dusty air left tiny motes to float around in the faint glow from distant torches, not that much of that glow reached where he was sat.

Merlin was huddled into a corner, behind one of the stone coffins in the crypts beneath the castle. Sitting here among the dead, such was the depths of his conflict that their presence didn't so much as make him shiver. Why should he be scared of the dead? Really, why should he be? They were just bits of bone and rotted flesh stuck in a box or buried in the ground, or least they were unless they'd been burnt.

Dull eyes glanced at the nearest coffin, which held some knight he'd never heard the name of before. Just think, the remains in there were dead and cold and rotted, and yet if he were willing to just _kill_ someone then he could probably bring those remains back to life...

He snorted, a small laugh with a hint of insanity passing his lips. It was true, wasn't it? That's all he'd have to do. If he wanted to bring all these dead people back to life, then all he needed was go upstairs and kill the same number of people as there were corpses. Was it any wonder Nimueh had been the way she was? Was it any wonder that she'd been mad with power?

Merlin began to laugh again, quietly as at the same time he wanted to cry. He felt like he was being torn apart, like he didn't know what to believe any more. How could he, someone with such a terrible power, be destined to help bring an era of peace? How could it even be possible, when the power to Mirror Life and Death had brought only destruction and suffering to Camelot?

This power would bring only pain... _He_ would bring only pain...

He started to rock back and forth, lost and alone, his hands pressed to his lips as he tried to decide whether to laugh or cry in anguish. That was how Arthur found him, after gut instinct had brought the prince to the darkest loneliest place in the castle he knew.

The prince stared at Merlin in horror, the warlock not even registering that he was there. Merlin was completely out of it, his eyes fixed on some distant point that only he could see, and it was only when Arthur yanked him to his feet that he acknowledged him.

"What are you _doing_, Merlin?"

Merlin refused to look at him, muttering.

"Greham is dying."

Arthur frowned at him, giving him a small shake.

"I'm well aware of that, _and_ the fact that Elize is now in _perfect _health thanks to you. Why are trying to hide down here?"

Merlin still refused to look, his eyes half panicked and his expression tormented.

"But I... I... But that doesn't change the fact that... he's _dying_." The warlock finally looked up into his eyes, his voice a tortured scream. "I'm _killing_ him! My magic is _killing _him!"

Arthur stiffened, gritting his teeth, before slapping Merlin with all the force he could muster. The sound of the strike resounded through the passages of the crypts, Merlin gaping in shock as he held the side of his face.

"_You idiot! Don't you understand what you're doing to yourself?_"

"Ar... Arthur..."

Arthur didn't give him a chance to answer, instead grabbing him and dragging him from the crypts. He dragged him through the hallways, past a number of startled servants, and dragged him all the way to Gaius' chambers. Once they were there he turned on him, whispering harshly to him just outside the door.

"Now you _listen_ to me. Great heroes and legends became what they were because they overcame the challenges put before them... They never did it by _running away_ from them! You're _Emrys_, the one who will be known as the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived! Now you are going to _go_ in there and _look_ at him, and if he has something to say to you then you are going to _listen!_"

Arthur was trembling, in anger and remorse and understanding. This was what Kilgharrah had meant. Merlin wasn't able to face this alone, he needed someone with the strength to _force_ him to face his fears and overcome them.

Arthur opened the door and shoved Merlin through it, the warlock almost falling on his face as he stumbled into the room. Gaius, Greham, and Elize looked up as he entered, all of them noticing the reddened handprint on the side of the warlock's face.

Merlin averted his eyes as Arthur came in behind him to block the door, Greham weakly lifting a hand and wheezing.

"Come here, Merlin." Merlin hesitated, but did as asked when Arthur gave him a small push from behind. He sat in the chair that Elize vacated for him, Greham regarding him solemnly. "I can see it in your eyes, the guilt you place on yourself for this... Why? There is nothing to regret."

Merlin bowed his head, his voice barely a whisper.

"You're dying because of me, because of my magic... Because of my power to Mirror Life and Death."

Greham snorted, slapping limply at Merlin's arm.

"Nonsense! I am dying because I have _chosen_ to die." Merlin looked up at him uncertainly, the old man continuing. "You seem to think that you are taking my life away from me, but that is not the case... I _gave_ my life to you, so that you could then _give_ it to my granddaughter."

Merlin stiffened.

"What?"

Greham began to shake his head, reaching out to take hold of Merlin's hand. He squeezed it in reassurance as he spoke.

"The power of Life and Death is no different from any other magic. It is like the sword that can be wielded to protect _or_ to hurt. The power itself is not evil. Whether it be good or bad is for the _wielder _to decide." He'd glanced at Arthur, looking again at Merlin. "You granted my wish to save my granddaughter, and you did it out of _mercy_... There is no shame in that. You posses a good and honest heart, and that shows in the people who have given you their trust and friendship. Whatever is in your past that has caused you to think this way, it does not _matter _anymore, because all that matters is how you chose to use you power from this moment on. This power is a part of you, Merlin... and it is _because_ of your heart that I know you will only ever use it for good."

Merlin stared at him, the words sinking in, Arthur pulling up a stool to sit beside him. The prince put a supportive hand on his shoulder, as Greham continued to hold the warlock's hand. They stayed there, sitting with Greham, the old man never letting go. Never loosening his grip until, as evening drew nigh, the last breath faded peacefully from his body.

~(-)~

There was no trace of smoke remaining on the wind the following noon, as the prince and warlock stood outside the castle beside the wooden cart and the woman to whom it now belonged. Greham had been burnt on a pyre that morning, Elize not the only one to shed tears as his ashes had been carried into the sky by the wind. Gaius and Merlin too had shed tears, each for their own reasons, both of them having found forgiveness in Greham's final hours... Gaius gaining the forgiveness of a childhood friend, and Merlin finding forgiveness for himself.

It was now as Elize prepared to leave Camelot, that the warlock found himself startled as she reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, for everything. Because of you my grandfather was able to give me the future he wanted me to have, and because of you he died with no regrets." She pulled back, wiping away the tears that had returned to her eyes. "I'm going to live the life he wanted for me, and pray you find the future he wanted for you as well. Bring light back to Camelot, Merlin. You and Arthur together."

The prince nodded, smiling faintly.

"You have my word."

She smiled back, turning and climbing up into the cart. As she took the reins she gazed down at them, still smiling.

"I will never forget your kindness, either of you. You are a great man, Merlin, and with you at his side, I've no doubt that Arthur with be a great and just king... Until the day we meet again."

With that farewell she flicked the reins, starting the cart forward and heading for the road out of Camelot.

Watching her go, Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder and the two of them went back into the castle... The young warlock now accepting _all_ of his powers, the powers he had chosen to use for Arthur and a brighter future for Camelot.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it, my take on the emotional and moral issues I'm pretty sure Merlin would have regarding the power over Life and Death. See you all on Saturday, I'll try and get a short chapter up before I have to go catch my night-coach to London. Updates next week might be slow, and the sub-ep may only be a two-parter, since I'm spending the week at none other than the house of my fellow FFnet author Sparking Moon Phoenix. I'll just see how it goes :)**


	33. The Castle of Fyrien 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, due to BBC iPlayer being an ass, and the episode not being available to watch in time for me to churn the chapter out before I went for my coach, I'm running a day late. However, since I already have this week's sub-ep written, I can guarantee that besides being shunted by a day, the updates will be as usual. So here it is, part one of this episode, posted from London on my holiday :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 33: The Castle of Fyrien ~Part 1~

The room was in shadows, dark but for the light of the single candle that was soon quenched by the maid as she completed her work. Her mistress lay asleep in the bed, peaceful and beautiful as she always was.

Gwen covered her yawn with a hand, before turning and passing quietly out of the room, retrieving her cloak as she did so. She then hurried from the castle, eager to return to her home for a needed meal and a good rest in bed.

Passing from the castle gates into the streets of the lower town, she glanced over her shoulder at the sound of a barking dog. It always made her nervous, walking home in the dark like this, but being the maid of the king's ward offered her a modicum of respect, and few but the worst troublemakers would bother her.

Soon she reached her house, entering with a sigh and removing her cloak. She barely had the time to drop it on the end of her bed, when the looming figure of a swordsman came out of the shadows to the rear of the room.

Eyes going wide, Gwen backed away from him breathing nervously, until she pulled a fire poker from its hook on her wall. She held it before her defensively.

"What do you want?"

The man just smirked, unimpressed and unworried, advancing on her and causing her to back into the grasp of the second man who had come up behind her.

Her scream was cut off by the drug-soaked cloth that was pressed over her nose and mouth, the poker lifted from fingers that went limp and set upon the nearby table. Gwen's world faded to dreamless darkness, before she was then carried from her house and slung over the back of a horse. No one saw it happen... No one except the woman that watched from a distant castle window, smiling darkly as the maid was taken away.

~(-)~

"Good morning, Sire! Rise and shine!"

Merlin grinned as he flung open the curtains as he always did, spilling light over the bed of the prince who immediately squinted in response to it.

"Can't you think of anything _new _to say?"

Merlin turned to look at him, a bit confused by the grumpy response.

"What?"

Arthur sighed from his horizontal position.

"Every morning you say the same thing."

Merlin grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How about 'shake a leg'." Arthur sat up and regarded him flatly. "'Up and at 'em'... 'Let's have you lazy dai...sy'." He hesitated, before glancing at Arthur's expression. "You don't like any of them, do you?" The prince shook his head, and Merlin headed for the door. "Uhh, I'm just going to go um... before you decide to do something like... whoa."

Merlin ducked the mug that was thrown at his head, hearing it clatter against the wall behind him. He grinned and beat a hasty retreat, Arthur's clothing already having been set out ready. He had a formal breakfast to collect the food for.

He fled the room and left the grumpy prince to get dressed, heading to the kitchens to collected the first of _two_ loaded trays that had been prepared for him. He hated waiting on meals in the council chamber, and this one promised to be particularly uncomfortable. Since Arthur wasn't just dining with his father, he was dining with Morgana as well...

Yes, he was going to have to serve food and drink to a woman he had poisoned in the past. This was truly going to be awkward.

He left the first tray in the council chambers, returning with the second just as Uther arrived and took his seat. Merlin bowed to him, gaining a nod in reply, before bringing the plates of food from his trays to the table, followed by goblets for the wine in the jug that had been included.

Morgana was the next to arrive, and her almost blank regard of him made him inwardly wince. After she'd adhered to his request to behave while he was away with Kilgharrah, he'd thought he'd begun getting through to her, but it seemed it might have been a touch of wishful thinking... The black glare was back.

She sat herself to Uther's right, greeting the king and refusing Merlin's offer of wine when he brought the jug over. He did pour some for Uther, who sipped at it while the two of them waited for Arthur, but he only poured half a cup for the prince. Arthur wouldn't refuse the wine on the grounds of being polite, but that didn't mean he would want a full measure of it. The prince arrived a bare minute later, taking his seat to his father's left after greeting him.

They began to eat their breakfast, idle chatter passing between them about various things. It was yawn-inducing stuff for the warlock, who sternly suppressed any such things, until she fell quiet with a small concerned frown that she directed into her lap.

Uther noticed it.

"Is anything the matter, Morgana?"

She glanced at him, seeming a little upset.

"It's Gwen, she didn't turn up for work this morning."

Arthur's expression became set, almost a mask to hide the feelings of concern behind it.

"That's not like her."

Morgana shook her head a little, agreeing.

"No, it's strange... I hope nothing's wrong."

Uther reached out and took hold of her hand, comfortingly.

"You needn't worry, Morgana. After all, if your maid can no longer be relied upon, we can easily replace her."

Merlin could see the inner conflict in Arthur at that moment, the prince fighting the desire to shout out in opposition. Instead he remained outwardly calm, speaking almost indifferently.

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon enough."

Morgana nodded, smiling at the prince.

"I'm sure."

Arthur remained rather quiet for the rest of the meal, and in his role as waiter Merlin took every opportunity to observe Morgana. She was hiding it well, but he'd still caught the occasional glimmer of a hidden smile of malice... directed at Arthur. It made him almost sick to his stomach in concern... Did she know the prince was in love with her maid? If she did, then this could be _big_ trouble.

As soon as the meal was over and Merlin had caught up with Arthur in his chambers, the prince immediately sent him out to check Gwen's house. Merlin went, but even as he approached it in the lower town he already knew something was wrong. He didn't need to see the empty house, the cloak left on the bottom of the bed, the fire poker anomalously placed on the table and left there... and the drug-soaked cloth on the floor.

One mild sniff had left him dizzy for several seconds, Gwen wouldn't have stood a chance if she'd had it forced over her face. He left her house and returned grimly to the castle. He kept it tightly wedged into his pocket as he navigated the passages, not wanting to risk anyone noticing the smell, not anyone except the prince who he showed it to the moment he arrived at his chambers.

Arthur frowned at it, not sure why he was being shown a scrap of cloth.

"What's that?"

"I found it at Gwen's"

Merlin's expression was grim, and Arthur's was puzzled.

"It's a scrap of cloth... and she's a seamstress."

Merlin held it out to him, his tone serious.

"Smell it. Go on, smell it."

Arthur hesitantly took it and put it to his nose, his eyes rolling back as he then stumbled and his legs sagged. Merlin magically dragged a chair behind him to catch him, and the prince shook his head as he regained his sensed.

"What was that?"

Merlin picked up the dropped cloth, frowning.

"It's a compound of Hog's Wort and Valerian... I think."

Arthur brought a hand to his now aching head.

"You could knock a man out with that?"

"Or a woman..."

Arthur opened his eyes and stared at Merlin, dawning dread in his expression...

~(-)~

"Damn it! He's such a... a..."

"Amadan? Caoch, an duine fein tabhachtach, leathdhuine?"

Merlin helpfully offered a relevant description in the Old Tongue, but the words did little to comfort the prince who had raged into his chamber after his father's display of sheer _lack_ of concern for Gwen simply because she was a servant. It had rankled deep, very deep, but what had worried Merlin more was that beneath her displays of concern as she too attended the meeting with Uther, he was certain Morgana was faking it. She knew where Gwen was, he was certain of it, which meant this was all likely leading to some kind of trap.

Dammit, he hated it when things like this happened, because so long as Gwen was involved then there was no way he was going to be able to keep Arthur from walking right into it whether he was warned or not.

This was going to be a nightmare to fix, he just knew it... And all the warlock could do for now was wait for it to start to unfold.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There we go, I'll continue this tomorrow :)**


	34. The Castle of Fyrien 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Random info, this is what Merlin said about Uther in the last scene of part 1. "Idiot? Blind, self important, moron?" Yeah, he was about as impressed with Uther's reaction as Arthur was. But enough about that, I'd like to make a thank you to the anonymous reviewer 'Lady Blackthorne'... Your review put a massive smile on the faces of both myself and my fellow author Sparkling Moon Phoenix, and had us both chuckling as well :D**

**Oh, and I'm aware now that Cenrid is actually spelled Cenred, but I can't be bothered to change all the earlier mentions of him :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 34: The Castle of Fyrien ~Part 2~

It had been an anxious night, worries about Gwen making him restless... Worries about the possibility of Morgana being behind it, keeping him awake.

Merlin made his way through the passageways, on orders from Arthur to go check Gwen's house again. The prince was agitated in the extreme, as restless and sleep deprived as the warlock himself. The fear for Gwen's safety gnawed at him, and Merlin couldn't blame him for it.

He was still distracted by these thoughts as turned the corner... walking straight into the maid who was coming around it in the opposite direction.

He stared in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Gwen?" He knelt down beside her, as she fumbled to put the dropped clothing she carried back into her basket. "I've been searching the whole town for you. Arthur's been worried sick."

She sounded agitated as she spoke, still not looking at him as she filled the basket.

"That's very sweet of him." She glanced at him, seeing his concerned expression. "I just had a cold, that's all."

Merlin regarded her steadily.

"I went to your house... Gwen, you weren't there." She looked at him, grasping for an explanation. She was still stuttering when he noticed the livid mark around her wrist and took hold of her arm. "Who did that to you?"

She swallowed, trying to avoid the question.

"No one, it was an accident."

"_Gwen_." She looked into his eyes and knew she couldn't fool him, biting back a sob before looking bleakly to the floor. "G... Go to my house. I'll be there as soon as I've taken this to the laundry."

They both stood up, Merlin still keeping hold of her arm.

"Be sure you do, or I _will _search for you... Arthur's orders."

~(-)~

When she'd arrived at the house just ten minutes after he had, she explained it all. The kidnapping, her brother, the threats. Though the entire conversation she'd had to keep stopping to steady herself, until finally as Merlin gave her a mug of tea he'd brewed she wondered to herself.

"What I don't understand is how they knew."

Merlin sighed, his expression solemn.

"About Arthur's feelings for you." He couldn't tell her what he suspected, the knowledge could break her. Instead he said the next most plausible thing. "It's common knowledge that Arthur would lay down his life for any of this subjects... Cenrid could have taken anyone."

She looked at him, sceptical.

"Do you really believe that?"

He put his hand on her arm.

"Look, all I know is that you're home safe, and with your friends... You don't have to face this alone."

"Yes I do, Merlin. This is _my_ problem, I can't involve Arthur. I _won't_."

Merlin shook his head at her response, speaking with conviction.

"Arthur is _already_ involved."

"Not if I don't tell him about it."

"Gwen." Merlin took hold of the fearful maid's shoulders, speaking softly. "If Arthur was in trouble, wouldn't you want him to come to you?"

She gazed back at him in silence, before eventually nodding.

"You know I would..."

Merlin got up, offering her his hand to help her to her feet. She took it and allowed him to lead her back to the castle, and straight to Arthur's chambers. The moment they entered, the prince's eyes went wide and he rushed to her. Without saying a word he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight, as she then began sobbing into the front of his shirt.

He looked at Merlin.

"Where was she?"

Merlin took a deep breath and began to explain.

"I bumped into her in the hallway on my way to her house. When we went back there she told me where she'd been." Merlin paused, but continued. Arthur would learn all this anyway, it was a path of fate that couldn't be changed. "Cenrid had her kidnapped. Somehow he's found out you have feelings for her, and they've got her brother as hostage to force her to lead you to them. They brought her back as soon as they'd given their ultimatum to her... Bring you to them, or her brother dies."

Arthur scowled, stiffening in anger.

"Where?"

"Some castle on a small promontory overlooking the sea. On the coast a day's ride from here."

The prince went quiet, before releasing Gwen and seating her at his table.

"The Castle of Fyrien... I'm sure of it."

Merlin came over, leaning on the back of one of the chairs.

"I've never even heard of it."

Arthur began to pace.

"Fyrien was a merchant, he built a castle on the Sea of Meridoor as an outpost for trade routes to the east... But when war broke out with Carlion, the trade dried up and the castle was abandoned."

Merlin frowned.

"So it's ruined now?"

Arthur shook his head.

"No, it was built to withstand anything... For Cenrid it's the perfect hideout."

Merlin's frown became thoughtful.

"It doesn't sound like an easy place to get into."

"It _isn't_, it will be well defended."

Gwen, who had remained silent up until now, shook her head and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this to you."

He looked down at her.

"You did the right thing. Your brother will come to no harm, I promise."

She frowned.

"How can you be so sure?"

He glanced up at Merlin, with a small smile.

"Because _we're_ going to rescue him."

None of them were aware of the witch eavesdropping outside the door, having lain in wait for Merlin to take Gwen to the prince. She walked away while they continued to plan, a sinister smile of satisfaction on her face. The only real threat to the plan was Merlin, and not even the great Emrys could hold off a small army without exposing himself. With Arthur and Gwen with him, forcing him to hide his powers, his hands would be tied.

~(-)~

The dawn light streamed in through the council chamber windows, as the two young men entered to speak with the king sat in there. Arthur was his usual composed self, and the servant at his shoulder was suitably composed as well.

"Father."

Uther didn't look up from his paperwork, merely voicing his reply.

"Hmm? What is it?"

Arthur's composure faded, becoming an expression of slight embarrassment.

"It's uh... It's slightly awkward."

Uther still didn't look up.

"Oh?"

"...I was drawn into a wager... and I lost."

The quill in the king's hand scratched as he signed one of the documents before him.

"Arthur, you know how I disapprove of gambling."

Arthur nodded, moving to come around the table and approach his father.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"How much do you owe?"

"Two silk dresses..."

Only _now_ did Uther look up, with an expression of puzzlement.

"Excuse me?"

The prince winced a little.

"Well, at least enough silk to have them made, anyway."

Uther gave him a long look.

"What kind of wager was this exactly?"

"...It was Morgana's idea..."

The king's slight disapproval dissolved into a chuckle, as he shook his head.

"I should have guessed. Really, Arthur, you should know better than to bet against Morgana."

Inwardly Arthur was smiling, he knew this excuse was going to work.

"The thing is, the cloth cannot be obtained in Camelot. So I'm going to have to leave the city for a couple of days."

Uther glanced at him, amused, before returning to his work.

"Then you'd better get going, if I were you. You don't want to keep _her_ waiting, she'll have your guts."

"Thank you, Father."

He and Merlin turned and left the room, smiling once they were out of sight. Now at least they had the time they needed, if only the rescue itself would be so easy.

~(-)~

The physician frowned as his ward packed his bag, his expression one of deep concern at the warlock's revelation.

"Morgana? Are you certain?"

Merlin sighed, tilting his head and nodding.

"She's been feeding Cenrid information. How else would he know about Arthur's feelings for Gwen?"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I'd tell Arthur, but then I know it would be a waste of time. He's going to attempt this rescue regardless, so I'm going to save my breath and save my energy for getting him out of whatever mess this is sure to turn into." He smirked. "If Morgana and Morgause think that 'hiding' my powers from Arthur and Gwen will stop me from being able to deal with things, then they have no idea just how much practice I've had at doing that."

Gaius frowned, his tone warning.

"Don't get overconfident, Merlin. Such an attitude can only..."

"Lead to disaster." Merlin shouldered his bag, heading for the door and glancing back. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Merlin hurried to the stables, preparing his and Arthur's horses, and one for Gwen, and leading them round to the central courtyard to wait for the prince. He was still double-checking the saddles and tack when a female voice reached his ears... A voice that a moment later he _really_ wished he hadn't.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

He looked towards the castle entrance, to see Gwen and Morgana striding towards him. The king's ward had a determined look on her face.

He frowned.

"I don't think so."

She regarded him casually, a hand resting on the hip of her chainmail. He could see the hint of malice in her eyes as she spoke.

"But I'm coming with you. Arthur said I could."

Behind her the prince descended the stairs from the entrance, calling out to the warlock.

"Merlin, go get a horse for Morgana." Merlin remained where he was, confused as the witch went to help Gwen tie her bags to her horse's saddle. When Arthur reached him, the prince leaned in close and hissed at him. "There was nothing I could do, not without revealing to her that I _know_ about her. She was being her usual stubborn self. I had no choice but to give in."

The two of them glanced at her, Merlin whispering.

"She's one of the ones behind this, I'm certain of it. Arthur, this is a trap."

The prince sighed.

"I know, but I will not abandon Gwen's brother. Keep an eye on Morgana, and make sure her opportunities for trouble are limited." He then raised his voice, giving Merlin a shove on the shoulder. "Well don't just _stand_ there. Go get Morgana's horse!"

Merlin did as he was told, already going over a number of spells in his mind... If Morgana planned to speak with Morgause during the trip to the Castle of Fyrien, then she was going to be rather disappointed.

~(-)~

It was a tense ride for Merlin, despite the teasing and jokes by Arthur at _his_ expense. The prince had no choice to act his usual self, for Gwen's sake, which meant he was relying on him to watch his back... despite what the jokes might have said otherwise. The woods were quiet, only birdsong and the sounds of the horses to accompany the group's chatter. Although in truth the only ones doing any real talking were Arthur and Gwen... Merlin and Morgana remained almost silent, the latter frequently directing glares at the other.

When they stopped to rest on a riverbank, Morgana walked off to collect firewood. It took only a glance from Arthur for Merlin to go follow her; the warlock would have done it anyway. He would not give her _any _chance to contact Morgause.

Just a few minutes away from the horses, she eventually stopped and turned to stare at him.

"You know, I'm _more _than capable of gathering wood by myself."

He stared at her, unmoving.

"You and I both know you're capable of doing _more_ than just carrying wood." He shook his head. "Why are you doing this? Gwen has been by your side for _years_, and Arthur has always cared about you. You're not supposed to do things like this to your friends."

"No, you just poison them."

He winced.

"You know I had no choice but to do that... It was your life or all of Camelot." He gestured back in the direction they'd come. "Arthur and Gwen, for this situation you _do_ have a choice."

Her expression didn't change.

"And I've made it... If you have any sense at all, you won't get in my way."

He folded his arms.

"And you know I can't do that. Watch your step, Morgana, because that's what I'll be doing."

He started to pick up pieces of dead wood, making it clear he wasn't going to walk away. With a scowl she did likewise, shoving what she'd gathered into his arms and storming back towards the river with him following close behind. They got back just in time to see Gwen and Arthur quickly move away from each other and a rather embarrassing situation, the prince giving Merlin a small glare as Gwen blushed.

Merlin had the grace to look a little apologetic, before turning away to build and light the fire for the night. If he'd known the prince wanted time alone with her, he wouldn't have gotten Morgana so riled up.

It was under that uncomfortable glare that Merlin did what few chores needed to be done to set up the camp, waiting until night had just fallen before making his move. He discretely circled the camp, in the guise of making sure there were no snakes or anything poisonous nearby... stopping and sketching symbols over ground and gravel with a fingertip every so often.

While he did so, Arthur explained his plan to Gwen... Mindful of the fact that Morgana was also listening. However, when it came down to it he could not omit the information about the secret tunnels they would be using, tunnels that had been used by Camelot when they had taken the castle years before. Both he and Merlin saw Morgana stiffen slightly at the news, the prince glancing at Merlin just as the warlock was placing the last symbol.

Merlin nodded faintly in understanding, before lowering his head to hide his smile as he muttered under his breath.

"_Thar seo lin, Morgana agus Morgause nil me abalta do iarraidh._"

His eyes glowed faintly as he glanced up at the witch, the small smile still on his face. He would get in her way all right, and there wasn't much she could do about it.

~(-)~

It was well into the night that he heard the movement, the stealthy rustle of a blanket being turned back as the owner slowly got to their feet. He waited until her back was turned before doing the same, following her the short distance she would be able to go.

Her muffled yelp reached his ears, as Morgana bumped into the invisible wall in the dark. She pressed her hands against it, pushing on it to try and get through.

He cleared his throat and she spun to face him, her eyes enraged when she saw who it was.

"_You!_"

He folded his arms at her quiet snarl, murmuring also so as not to wake Arthur and Gwen.

"Going somewhere are we? Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that."

She clenched her fists, glaring at him in silence, a silence that dragged on minute by minute without either of them moving. Eventually her frustration got the better of her, and she turned and impotently hit the barrier that prevented her from leaving.

"Let me out!"

Merlin walked past her, totally unaffected by the barrier, to stand in front of her... After all, the only people it was created to stop were she and Morgause, and prevent them giving anything to each other either.

"I won't... You're not going _anywhere_ tonight, Morgana. You're as bound to hiding your magic from those two as I am. If Arthur found out about it, then this trip will be over and your plan would fail... Raise a fuss, and you will wake Arthur and be stuck in the camp anyway." He felt eyes on his back and turned, making out a figure among the trees. Recognising Morgause, he smiled and walked back into the camp leaving Morgana at the barrier. "Feel free to talk to her, but you'll have to do it in front of me... Somehow I don't think either of you would like to do that."

He sat down on his blanket and braced his chin on his knees when he pulled them up to his chest. He then watched her from the corner of his eye, until after a single frustrated look in her sister's direction, Morgana returned to her bed in disgust.

She would be going nowhere this night, and she knew it.

The following day was little better, as she found herself constantly under Merlin's watchful regard. When she fell from her horse when it reared due to an attacking snake, Merlin's swift reaction, and immediate insistence that the ankle she twisted meant she was in no condition to continue, made it obvious to her that he was responsible for it and was discretely trying to get her left behind. Those dark thought preoccupied her to the point that she failed to notice the look that passed between warlock and prince, when she insisted she was fine and would continue. Merlin was trying to get rid of her, but she had no idea that he was doing it at Arthur's instruction, but either way the warlock was becoming a real problem. She could only hope that her sister had a solution.

~(-)~

"He would not be coming unless he was confident he could get past us. He must know where the entrance to the hidden tunnels are."

Cenrid paced restlessly into the castle's throne room, Morgause at his heels with a far more confident expression.

"Fear not, Cenrid. While you pondered away at what you would do with Uther's head, _I_ spent my time on more constructive matters. I already have the tunnels watched; they are no secret to me. When the prince and his companions enter them, then he and his sorcerer guardian will be boxed in with nowhere to go."

Cenrid turned, frowning.

"He has a _sorcerer _with him?"

She seemed unfazed, replying casually.

"Oh he does not know it... Trapped with no place to hide and nowhere to go, his little serving boy will not be able to do anything lest he reveal his magic to the prince. If the prince learns of it too soon, then his precious _destiny_ may be irreparably altered... and Merlin will not risk that."

Cenrid looked a little surprised, before his expression changed to a sly regard.

"Then I'll tell my men to kill him. It will be easy enough when the trap is sprung."

"No!" His smile faded, as she shook her head sharply. "No, he is not to be slain. Once Arthur is dead then the warlock's foretold destiny will be altered forever. Once that future is gone then there is a chance that, with a little _persuasion_, he could be convinced to side with the only people left who would accept him. He possesses the power to Mirror Life and Death, and that is not a potential asset I am willing to casually cast aside. Once Arthur is gone, then I will set to work on changing Merlin's mind. He'll realise quick enough that it's far better to be my ally than my enemy."

Her smile was confident, much like that of the king before her. It was true. If when the chain of his and Arthur's destiny was sundered the warlock could be convinced or _forced_ to side with her, then he would be a very valuable asset indeed.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Grins) I love it when Merlin messes up Morgana's sneaking around, Morgause's too... Poor woman, she's going to regret her greed for his magic.**


	35. The Castle of Fyrien 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehehehe... (Really had fun while writing this)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 35: The Castle of Fyrien ~Part 3~

They scrambled over the rocks, closely following the base of the cliffs, as they traversed the rugged shoreline below the cliff on which the castle stood.

Merlin trailed at the back, keeping his eyes on Morgana to be sure she'd have no chance to slip away. This was making him nervous, really nervous. Surely Morgause would be putting up more effort than this, especially since he'd stopped her talking to Morgana last night. He could feel the leaden weight of dread in his gut as they drew nearer the entrance to the caves, and the way Arthur kept glancing back to check on those following him told him that the prince felt the same.

They paused behind a rock, looking at the exposed section of shore ahead, Merlin murmuring in concern.

"Are you sure we should be doing this instead of sneaking into the castle itself... It might be easier."

Arthur shook his head, as Merlin came up beside him.

"So you would rather try to climb walls that are fifty foot high... while archers use you for target practice?" Merlin didn't answer, Arthur sighing. "I know this isn't the best in terms of circumstances, but it's the best chance we've got." He then added, too quiet for the two women with them to hear. "Besides, I know I have you to back me up... If it comes down to it, I will trust your judgement. I know I can count on you." He slipped out from their hiding place, setting off again. "Come on, we have to hurry or we might be spotted."

Merlin returned to his post at the rear of the group, earning a dirty look from Morgana in the process. She knew what he was doing, but wasn't in a position to complain about it. She was just biding her time, until she got the chance to do something to her advantage.

It took another hour of walking to reach the caves, the four of them entering after just a moment's hesitation by Morgana. She knew she was running out of time, and that if her sister didn't do anything soon then it might be too late. She needn't have worried though, because at the first large cavern they entered in the tunnels, the soldier's that lay in wait ambushed them.

Arthur drew his sword, cutting down the first of the attackers, while beside him Merlin and Morgana too drew their swords. It was hopeless though, they were totally surrounded and outnumbered. It was then that Arthur made a decision and turned to give Merlin the order that would shatter their secrecy.

The words died on his throat when Gwen shrieked, one of the soldiers holding her with a blade to her throat. Arthur saw Merlin glance around to count their foes, before giving him the faintest shake of his head in reply to the unspoken question... If he tried anything with magic here and now, he might get Gwen killed.

The soldier holding Gwen tightened his grip, and barked out at them.

"Drop your weapons or she dies."

Arthur gritted his teeth and did as commanded, knowing that the fact they weren't being killed on sight mean that Cenrid wanted them all alive at least for now. He was immediately grabbed, as was Morgana, but the slightly different treatment that Merlin got caused Gwen to stare in confusion. The warlock had been grabbed and immediately gagged, his hands tied together before him and then also secured tightly to his waist. He was then half dragged as the rest of them were merely forced to walk, with twice as many soldiers guarding him compared to each of Arthur and the others.

That answered something at least... Cenrid knew that Merlin was a sorcerer, and for some reason still wanted him alive despite it.

They were shoved and hustled up into the castle proper, led through the passages before being shoved into the throne room and forced to kneel before the man seated in there.

Cenrid smiled in triumph, as he regarded his prisoners.

"Well well, Arthur Pendragon." He stood up, walking over to the prince whose hands were bound behind his back to stop him lashing out. "How _kind_ of you to pay me a visit. And look, you brought some friends with you." He turned, walking along their line. He gave only a passing curious glance to the gagged warlock, before turning his attention to Morgana. "Oh... The Lady Morgana, no less."

When he reached out to touch her chin, she leaned back and spat at him.

"Don't you so much as breathe on me, you pig!"

He glanced up to a barred window in the wall at the rear of the chamber, smiling before standing straight and returning to his throne.

"Well, the more the merrier I say."

"I'm the one you want, Cenrid. Let them go."

At Arthur's statement, the king sneered at him.

"You're right, that would only be fair... but fair's for fools. Take them away!"

Arthur lunged to his feet, but was swiftly grabbed and dragged away as were the rest of them.

~(-)~

Merlin sighed through his gag as he stared at the ceiling of his cell, not all that comfortable where he lay.

Once at the dungeons Gwen had been thrown into the cell that held her brother, Elyan, while Arthur was taken to a cell not too far away. As for himself and Morgana, the latter had been led back up to the throne room, no longer restrained, while _he_ was taken and thrown into a cell even deeper in the dungeon's depths. A pity for them that they hadn't realised something. If they wanted to make it impossible for him to escape, then only gagging and tying him was pointless.

They should have blindfolded him...

He wriggled to get himself onto his back, sitting upright looking far from intimidated by the hefty cell door and the mass of ropes around his arms and middle. Over the bulge of the gag in his mouth he stared down at those ropes and the knots that secured them, and simply _willed_ those knots to come undone.

Rope slithered and came loose, Merlin reaching up with his now freed hands to undo the gag. He grimaced a little at the lingering taste of the dusty cloth on his tongue, before standing up and regarding the door that now stood between him and rescuing his friends.

He brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully, eyeing up the solid wooden construction that had been reinforced with metal banding. The lock was sturdy too, not that it mattered considering his considerable experience with opening locks that were meant to _stay _locked. What he was really thinking about was whether he wanted to open the door nice and quietly and sneak up on the mass of guards he knew would be outside it... Or if he wanted to do something that would _definitely_ surprise them.

The chuckle that rose from his throat was the answer, as he held a hand out towards the door and grinned.

"_Bris an doras!_" The door exploded outwards, taking out three of the guards while the other seven stared at it in shock. They gaped at Merlin when he emerged into the smoking doorway, staring in terror when he sighed and spoke to them. "Sorry, but this isn't a situation where I can show mercy... _Akwele na fir!_"

A few seconds of screaming later, he spared a moment in the following silence to look at his handiwork in regret. Merlin then stepped over their corpses and headed down the passage. He had a few stairs to climb to get to the level where the others were being held.

~(-)~

In the dim light of the cell the two siblings waited, waiting to learn their fate and the fate of the others who had come to rescue the male of the two.

Elyan stood leaning against the wall by the door, regarding his sister with sad eyes and a resigned expression. She should have known better than to try and save him.

"You shouldn't have come back for me, Gwen. What were you thinking?"

She stared at him, no trace of regret in her voice.

"You're probably right. You'd think I'd have learnt by now." Elyan shook his head, starting to pace as she continued. "I only hope Arthur can think of something."

Her brother paused in his pacing, frowning in puzzlement.

"Arthur?"

She nodded from where she sat against the wall.

"Prince Arthur. I came with him."

"_Prince_ Arthur of Camelot?"

Her tone was resigned.

"Yes, Elyan. Prince Arthur of Camelot."

"_Why_ would he want to help you?"

Elyan was more than a little confused; not surprising considering most nobles wouldn't give a damn for a servant. Gwen could read that in his expression.

"Look, Arthur doesn't care about if people are nobles of servants. He's... chivalrous."

Elyan regarded her sceptically.

"Right... So he's like that with _all_ the maids in Camelot."

"No."

After her quick reply she hesitated, her following string of stammered words causing her brother to break into a knowing smile. He returned to the wall and sat against it, still smiling.

"It seems things have changed for you, Guinevere."

She sighed.

"Yes, I suppose they have."

His smile faded slightly due to their situation, but it was still there.

"I'm glad."

Their conversation ended there, as they resumed the wait to find out what was going to happen to them.

~(-)~

The throne room door opened, Morgana ushered in rather roughly by the guard that had escorted her. Coming further into the room, she was faced with Morgause and Cenrid waiting for her.

Morgause rushed to her side, taking her by the hands.

"Sister, I trust you were unharmed."

Morgana glared at the seated man, far from happy.

"No thanks to his men."

Cenrid picked at his nails, not all that bothered by the accusation and certainly not apologetic.

"Forgive me, but we must keep up appearances."

The two sisters started towards him, but then Morgana faced Morgause.

"What have you done with Arthur? And Merlin?"

Morgause smiled.

"Do not worry, they are both safely under lock and key."

"Why not just kill them now?"

Morgana was obviously puzzled, why let their enemies live when it would be so easy to just end and be done with it. Cenrid could see that puzzlement, and snorted as Morgause addressed her sister.

"He still has his uses, as does the warlock. No one knows Camelot's defences as well as Arthur does, and Merlin's power will be a valuable asset once I _convince_ him that it's in his best interests to cooperate with us."

Morgana gaped in astonishment.

"You're letting Merlin _live?_ He _poisoned_ me!"

Cenrid snorted again, earning a glare.

"And that is why your sister makes all the plans, not you, because she thinks with her _head_. She does not let emotions cloud her judgement, and that is why she has become so powerful. It's something that _you _clearly still need to learn."

When Morgana moved as if to strike him, her sister stopped her.

"He is right, sister. While it would be all too simple to take petty revenge, one must always consider the future. Cenrid will extract the information about Camelot from Arthur, and _I_ will work on educating Merlin in the knowledge that I am _not_ someone he wants to oppose. When we are done, taking Camelot and placing your on the throne will be a simple thing."

~(-)~

Gloved hands tapped on chainmail-covered arms in impatience, Arthur leaning against the back wall of his filthy and damp cell waiting for Merlin to hurry up and get him out of it. Really, what was taking him so long? All he had to do was wave his hands at the guards and mutter a few words, so _surely_ he would have gotten here by n...

The door reverberated as something was flung against it, the viewing hatch in it opening a moment later.

Merlin looked at him and grinned.

"Hello."

Arthur rolled his eyes and approached the door.

"Well come on then, get the key off the guards and get me out of here."

Merlin looked down at something, frowning.

"Um, they're not carrying any."

He looked up at the prince, whose expression was now irritated.

"Well blow it off its hinges or whatever you did to get out of _your_ cell!"

Merlin chuckled.

"Or I could just do this... _Tospringe!_"

There was a click, followed by the door gently swinging open at the touch of just one of Merlin's fingers. At the sight of it Arthur came up to the door.

"When did you learn to do _that?_"

Merlin shrugged.

"Oh, it was one of the first things I learnt. I have a few different spells for opening doors and locks. I use them all the time."

"Does that mean to say you've had a lot of instances of _breaking and entering?_"

Merlin winced a little, before walking away and avoiding the question.

"We'd better go get Gwen and the others. Her cell is down this way."

"_Merlin!_"

It didn't take long to reach the other cell, at which point Merlin, when Arthur asked what they were going to do about the guard, shoved him out into the open and let him deal with him. The warlock used the noise to drown out him unlocking the door with magic, before he magically grabbed the guard and threw him at the cell door slamming it open. His grip had been misplaced a little though, because he'd yanked down the guard's trousers in the process leaving his rear on view for the two startled siblings within the chamber

Arthur entered, grinning.

"Are you alright?"

Gwen nodded, overjoyed to see him.

"Yes."

Arthur glanced around the cell, and frowned.

"Where's Morgana?"

"I thought she was with you." Gwen's joy turned to concern. "You have to find her! We can't leave without her, I won't!"

Arthur and Merlin glanced at each other, before the former of the two addressed the siblings and gave the guard's sword to Elyan.

"Go to the horses and don't wait for us. Ride for Camelot as soon as you reach them. Merlin and I will rescue Morgana."

The siblings nodded and ran from the cell, Gwen glancing back at the prince before her brother led her from sight. Once they were gone, Arthur turned to Merlin.

"She's probably in the throne room with Cenrid and Morgause... We're probably going to have to force her out of here."

Merlin sighed.

"You go in and I'll stay back out of sight. If Morgause does something and I have to counter it with magic, we need her, Cenrid, and Morgana to still think you don't know about me."

Arthur left the cell, a determined expression on his face.

"Then let's go."

~(-)~

The alarm bells began to ring, the occupants of the throne room stiffening and looking about in surprise. Morgause looked concerned, but Cenrid was not. Instead he laughed as he rose from his throne smiling in anticipation.

"It seems little warlock you wanted to tame, got out... I knew I should have just killed him."

Morgana, in agreement, faced her sister.

"I told you it was a waste of time! Merlin will never betray Arthur, and as long as he lives he will serve him and him alone!"

"Enough, I will deal with him."

Morgause's tone was reprimanding, for she was not unprepared for this. Morgana did not seem as convinced.

"But what of Arthur? If he escapes..."

Morgause brought a hand to her sister's face, reassuring.

"Do not fret, sister. You are like family to him, and he will never leave without you. We need only wait and he will come to us, and Merlin right along with him."

~(-)~

The two men ducked behind the panel of the open door, tense as the guards they had heard coming charged past in search of the escapees. Merlin and Arthur watched them go, before coming out of their hiding place and proceeding through the door the guards had just exited.

This was going to be close, there were soldiers everywhere, and it didn't help to know that the woman they were going to 'rescue' was the reason they were in this mess in the first place.

The two of them reached the throne room, peering around the corner before at Merlin's nod, Arthur strolled around it and up to the two waiting guards like he was paying a social visit.

They jolted when they realised whom it was standing before them, but didn't have time for much else as the prince cut them down. As soon as they were dealt with he threw open the throne room door, entering to find Cenrid holding Morgana 'hostage' with a sword to her throat.

"That's close enough."

Morgana glanced up at her captor, her voice afraid.

"Please don't hurt me."

Oh how Arthur wanted to just walk away at this point, for what she had done to him and Gwen all for the sake of revenge. A few weeks ago he'd still hoped she could be saved, but now that hope died inside him. She was gone. The old Morgana was gone forever... That became certain the moment she used the woman who had been her best friend, against him.

He moved closer, stopping when Cenrid tightened his grip.

"One more step and she dies."

Arthur started to circle to the side of him, making sure that Merlin would be able to get a clear view through the door behind him if he needed it.

"You're a coward, Cenrid. You always were."

The king laughed.

"It's cowards that survive, Arthur. Now put down your sword."

When Arthur did not, Cenrid's grip on Morgana tightened even further, and Morgause emerged from the shadows behind him.

"Do as he says." When the prince showed no reaction to her presence, she regarded him with a small smile. "It seems you are not surprised to see me."

He glared, his sword still held ready to act.

"I know the evil you are capable of, so it's hardly surprising at all that you would be helping him."

Her smile widened.

"Oh you have no idea..."

She gestured at the floor then lifted her hand ceiling wards, her eyes blazing as a column of fire erupted into existence. There was no incantation from her lips, and the moment they realised that both Merlin and Arthur thought the same thing.

Shit, she had a freaking elemental affinity!

Arthur stared at the raging fire, starting to back up as she wordlessly pushed it towards him. Come on, Merlin, that intervention would be quiet welcome right about now...

"_Mertos swertho!_"

The murmured words only just reached the prince's ears over the wail of flame driven air, the column of fire exploding and throwing the three conspirators to the floor as bits of stone from the ceiling rained down. Arthur opened his eyes, having closed them against the blast, and found Merlin half stood in front of him looking a little bit dusty... The warlock had shielded him from the explosion.

Arthur got to his feet, rushing over to Morgana and picking the dazed woman up. He slung her over his shoulder with a nod to Merlin, the two of them hurrying out of the chamber leaving Morgause and Cenrid lying where they were. Morgana just coming around as they did so, getting only a fleeting glimpse of her sister lying there amid the rubble.

"Put me down, I can walk!"

Arthur shook his head, still running.

"Not with your ankle. We can't afford any delays, so don't whine about the indignity of this."

She could do nothing but cling to him as he carried her, and look at the satisfied smirk on Merlin's face as he followed behind them. All she could do now was play along and pretend once again that she was the dear Lady Morgana who actually cared for the people she'd just tried to get killed. The plan had failed utterly, and all because of the warlock behind her impromptu steed

The two agonising hours it took to reach where they'd left the horses seemed like longer than that, their breath coming heavily by the time they reached them and found Gwen and Elyan waiting for them.

Arthur stared at them, after setting Morgana on her feet.

"I thought I told you to ride for Camelot."

Gwen looked up at him, shaking her head with a small smile.

"You might be a prince, but I don't always have to do what you tell me to." Arthur might have answered, except that some of the soldiers that had been chasing them caught up. With a yell they charged the group, Arthur and Elyan drawing swords and fighting them off. When the prince was done with his few, he turned to see Gwen's brother making quick and efficient work of the ones that were left. Arthur regarded him in surprise. "Not bad."

Elyan turned to him and gave him a slow smile.

"Well, practice makes perfect. I guess."

Little else was said as they hurried to mount their horses and ride away with haste, leaving the dangerous territory around the castle and not slowing until they reached the edge of Camelot's lands. Only once there did anyone speak again, Arthur glancing at Morgana where she rode beside him.

"What did Cenrid want with you?"

He saw her hesitation, but got the lie he expected.

"He was trying to extract information. I told him nothing."

Arthur felt bitter, to think that his sister was doing this to him.

"You see that's what people like Cenrid will never understand. Camelot was built on _trust_ and _loyalty_. It will never be defeated, so long as we stay true to those ideals."

Ignorant as she was, as to the true level of his knowledge about her and Merlin, Morgana did not detect the barb in those words... The statement that, so long as he and Merlin worked together, she and her sister were never going to succeed.

~(-)~

It was the following morning when the polite knock came on Arthur's door, the prince calling out as he sat at his table writing a letter.

"Come in." The door opened, Gwen peering round it before entering with two colourful dresses draped over her arms. He frowned when he saw them. "What are they?"

She smiled wryly.

"Two silk dresses... In case your father asks any questions."

He regarded them thoughtfully, grateful for her thoughtfulness.

"Ah, and where did you get them from?"

Gwen looked at him innocently.

"Well, let's just say they won't be missed for a day or two."

Arthur started to grin, at Gwen's audacity in raiding Morgana's closet for his alibi.

"So how's Elyan doing?"

She smiled, walking around the table from where she'd hung the dresses over one of the chairs.

"Really well. He's got the forge up and running, and a place to live. He really appreciates all the help that you've given him... _I_ appreciate all the help you've given, for bringing my brother back. It means more to me than I can say."

Arthur's smile softened, as he nodded.

"Well it's like you said, Guinevere... It's what you do when you love someone."

She remained there for several moments, as his words sunk in, before smiling and leaving the room. Her gratitude and equal love for him where there in her eyes, and he knew that she would wait for him. As long as it took for the day to come that they could be together, he would wait.

He returned to writing his letter, still smiling to himself as the quill scratched across the paper.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aww, cute Gwen/Arthur moment. I'm **_**really**_** looking forward to next Saturday's ep :D**


	36. The Magician's Accomplice 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's a bit of fun to tide you all over until Saturday.**

**And for the record, no Liam isn't going to find out about Merlin's magic. It's more fun when he stays oblivious XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 36: The Magician's Accomplice ~Part 1~

"Hurry up, Liam, or I'm going to leave you behind!"

The teasing call echoed down the passage, to the blond-haired servant who was fighting to regain his breath after running up the stairs after the speaker.

Panting above his armload of sheets, Liam stared at Merlin.

"Will you... just... slow down? It's not like... we're late... or anything."

Merlin grinned.

"Don't be such a spoilsport. I pulled strings so you could help me with Arthur while Sir Fernir is away, didn't I? If not for me you'd be serving 'you know who' for the next five days..."

At the reminder of the fate he'd been saved from, Liam shuddered. The clerk in charge of organising the disposal of the city's waste... that is the man in charge of keeping the castle and town's sewage from contaminating Camelot's water supply... stank almost as much as the topic of his duties.

He shuddered again, catching up to Merlin.

"I don't know which would be worse; serving Bruscar, or going out on extended patrol with Sir Fernir."

Merlin chuckled, the movement making the jug on the breakfast tray he carried rattle.

"Then aren't you glad I helped you avoid both? Cheer up, and stop being such a wet blanket."

They arrived at Arthur's chambers, Merlin balancing his tray with one hand and opening the door with the other, with an ease that made Liam a little envious. He always had to put the tray down or risk dropping it. The two of them entered, Arthur already up and about and blinking in surprise at seeing the both of them.

He frowned slightly.

"Did I miss something?"

Merlin just shrugged, taking the tray to the table while Liam went to sort the bed.

"You sent Sir Fernir out on extended patrol, remember? He left Liam behind, which meant he would have been stuck with Lord _Bruscar_ for the rest of the week... So I _may_ have used my influence as a trusted retainer to co-opt him to help _me_ instead."

The prince folded his arms.

"Merlin..."

The warlock's expression said he clearly didn't see what the problem was.

"What? Have you ever _met_ Lord Bruscar?"

"No, I've never had reason to and he almost never leaves his chambers. But I fail to see your point."

Merlin stared at him, the prince truly knew _nothing_ about anything of a certain ranked 'importance' or down over... Princes didn't usually have to concern themselves with the disposal of sewage.

"To put it bluntly, he _stinks_... _Literally!_ His usual assistant is ill right now, so Liam would have been loaned to him while Sir Fernir is away."

Arthur began to tap his fingers on his arm, his patience wearing a little thin.

"Merlin... If his usual servant can stand it, then I don't see why _Liam _couldn't have."

"Michael broke his nose four years ago..." Both of them glanced at Liam, who winced and continued tentatively. "He hasn't been able to smell anything since. Everyone among the serving staff knows that's why he was assigned to Lord Bruscar, because he's the only one who can't tell just how bad it is."

Arthur regarded him for a moment, before glancing between the two of them and letting out a sign of resignation.

"Fine... Liam can assist you for the rest of the week, Merlin. Just don't see it as an excuse to _slack off_."

Merlin grinned, as Arthur sat down to start eating his breakfast.

"Not at all, Sire."

The warlock glanced at Liam in victory, his grin saying he'd _told_ the other servant that he could pull this off. Truth be told, Liam _had_ been a bit sceptical, despite being one of the handful of people who knew he and Arthur were friends. It was then that Arthur saw the grin and barked out.

"If you've got time to smirk then you've got time to go do something _useful_. You can go walk my dogs _and_ wash and groom them when you get back. And I want my dinner brought up here _on time_. I'll know if it's not, because I'll be in here all morning." He gestured in disgust to the pile of rolled up reports on his desk awaiting his attention. "The taxes from the outer villages will be arriving over the next few days, and I don't think I need tell you how much paperwork that leaves me to deal with. I don't have time to keep correcting you."

Merlin looked at Liam again, his eyebrows raised. He then sighed dramatically, before going to prepare Arthur's clothes for the day.

"As you wish, Sire. Do you want me to take the strongboxes to the treasury as usual? After you've confirmed their arrival, of course."

Arthur's regard of the warlock was utterly flat.

"Of _course_ I want you to, idiot. Do you think _I'm_ going to have time to be carting boxes down there at all hours of the day? Why do it myself when I have _you_, it's not like you'll be able to open them."

It was just as well Merlin had his back to Arthur at that point, because he was fighting not to laugh. Behind him Arthur had actually hesitated after that line, obviously remembering the cell door back at the Castle of Fyrien. Still fighting not to laugh, Merlin laid out the necessary clothing as Liam finished up tidying the bed...and was still smirking when they left to go to the kennels.

~(-)~

The stick flew through the air, the drooling hunting dogs sprinting after it with jowls flapping. The two servants were well outside of the city, out among the surrounding fields. The day was damp, the ground wet, but at least with Merlin along the dogs hadn't _dragged_ them out here.

The two dogs reached the stick, each grabbing one end of it and tussling over it a little as they brought it back to the warlock. Merlin then lifted it from their jaws as they willingly let him take the short branch, looking down at them as they stood there eagerly waiting for him to throw it again.

He chuckled.

"Hey, Liam, do you want to see something fun?"

Liam stared at him, a little confused.

"What?"

Merlin's chuckle grew louder.

"Let's just say that walking these two isn't the only thing I've done with them... Arthur doesn't know this, but well." He looked at the dogs. "Beg!" They sat back on their haunches, front paws held up. "Play dead!"

Liam's stare was now directed at the dogs, which rolled onto their backs with their paws in the air theatrically. He started to shake his head, not sure whether to be surprised or not. This _was_ Merlin he was talking to.

"You taught Prince Arthur's _hunting _dogs to do _tricks?_"

Merlin nodded shamelessly.

"Yup, do you want me to show you a few more?"

"Sure."

Liam started to grin and chuckle as well; he really shouldn't have been surprised. Both of them just had to hope the prince never found out, as Liam soon learnt, that Merlin had also taught the dogs to _dance_ on command. Little gestures using the stick, and a few murmured words, and the warlock had them trotting in circles, chasing their tails, and even hopping along on their back legs. They were the sorts of moves a _jester_ would teach a small terrier to do as part of his performances, and for dogs the size the two hounds were the moves looked even _more_ ludicrous.

After about ten minutes of this, Merlin got a wicked glint in his eye. He glanced at the oblivious Liam, before tapping one of the dogs with the stick and pointing to the blond.

"Give him a 'hug'."

The next thing Liam knew was seventy pounds of dog taking a leaping bound at his chest and knocking him flat. Immediately after impact he lay there on the sodden ground, pushing away the hound that was slobbering drool all over his face. When he finally managed to sit up, he glared at Merlin and grabbed a handful of mud, flinging it at the warlock's smirk.

Merlin remained still for a moment, before wiping at the dirt now around his eyes. He raised his eyebrows, before reaching down and grabbing a handful of mud for himself and taking aim.

~(-)~

It was two mud-splattered servants who arrived back at the castle, with two equally dirty dogs in tow. They got a number of disapproving stares as they headed for the kennels, but nothing could dampen the grins on their faces. The dogs were 'grinning' too, two drooling and tail wagging canines panting happily as the pair reached the kennels and got water to wash them with. The two young men used it to get the thick off themselves as well, although a trip to the men's bathing room near the laundry would still be in order, once they'd stopped by their respective rooms to get clean clothing to change into that is. Some how neither of them thought Arthur would be impressed if they came back looking like they'd gone rolling in a marsh.

They stopped by Liam's room first, what with his being closest to the kennels. When they stopped by Gaius' chambers to get clean clothes for Merlin, though, the physician took one look at them and shook his head in resignation.

"If you're going to the laundry after you clean up, don't forget to give Maria this week's payment for washing our things. It's there on the table." Merlin grabbed the copper coins from the indicated place on his way back out the room, Gaius calling after him. "And don't forget to pick up the things I took down there yesterday!"

Merlin pocketed the coins as he and Liam left the tower. The blond, since he lived in the castle, had 'laundry money' deducted from his pay along with all his other expenses to cover the cost of soap and the time spent by the maids to clean his things for him. Gaius, however, preferred to pay weekly and directly to Maria, the head of the maids who worked in the laundry... It guaranteed that the head of the castle staff wouldn't try to stint her, as the physician knew he had done in the past. This was just one of the many underlying minor scandals and disputes that could be found in the castle, things that were just a part of everyday life for anyone not of the nobility. There was always something going on _somewhere_.

It was also true that, for Merlin with Liam in tow, the temptation tease or do something silly was just too much. By the time they'd come out of the men's bathing room, the warlock had thrown a small bar of hard soap at Liam no less than five times... and Liam had eventually retaliated by winding up his ragged towel and cracking Merlin on the leg with it. It was roughhousing to an extent and type that the warlock could _never _get away with with Arthur, and after his initial timidness with Merlin had faded some weeks ago, Liam had been more than happy to join in instead even if it was almost _always _Merlin who started it.

They dropped their dirty clothing off at the laundry, Liam making sure the crude stitching of his name into the hem of his shirt and his breeches hadn't come loose. Merlin and Gaius got their things kept separate while washed and put in a separate basket after, which was what Merlin picked up once he'd paid Maria. Any other servant who brought their things here had to come back and pick them out of melee of washed things for themselves. Having your name stitched into your clothing somewhere made them easier to find, and made sure no one would try to walk off with them either.

Passing by Gaius' chambers again to drop off the basket, on the way back to Arthur's chambers they then stopped by a storeroom to get buckets and cloths... The floor in Arthur's chambers was due for a clean.

A trip to the cistern on the ground floor, and several flights of stairs later, the two of them arrived at the prince's rooms only to find that he wasn't in them anymore.

Merlin stared at the vacant desk.

"'Be in here all morning' huh?" He nudged Liam, starting to grin. "Since he isn't here... Race you to see who can get to the middle of the room first."

Liam started to grin back, reaching into his bucket of water for his cloth. While he might still be a bit timid with Arthur, and _very _timid with any other nobles... When it was just Merlin around he would give as good as he got.

"You're on."

~(-)~

When Arthur returned to his chambers he found a spotless and still slightly damp floor, and a blond-haired servant in the process of polishing the furniture. Liam glanced at him and nodded politely, while the prince returned to his desk with a sigh.

"Do yourself a favour, Liam, and never get involved in politics."

The servant turned to look at him, confused.

"Excuse me?"

Arthur shook his head as he sat down.

"Just some noble from a neighbouring kingdom... I had to get rid of him _without_ insulting him, which is where I've been for the past two _hours_." He picked up and began sorting through the pile of reports that only seemed to have _grown_ since this morning, and Liam cleared his throat nervously to get his attention. He frowned. "What?"

Liam looked away for a moment, steadying his nerves before looking Arthur in the face.

"Would you like me to sort them for you? Into general reports, and those for the incoming taxes?" He just couldn't keep eye contact, and averted his gaze again. "I uh... I used to work as a personal assistant, as well as a manservant, for Lord Hargren. Sir Tarven's father."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, before glancing at the pile of reports and then pointing to one of the chairs around the nearby table.

"Bring that over here and sit."

Liam did as he was told, placing the chair opposite Arthur, and reached tentatively for the pile. Then, as Arthur watched, he cautiously broke the seal on the first one, read the first two lines of the report, and set it down to Arthur's left.

"General report." He reached for the next one, repeating the process and reading only enough to know if the message related to taxes or not. He set the next one to Arthur's right. "Taxes."

The prince picked that one up, and nodded to Liam to indicate he keep going. It didn't take him long to separate the reports into two piles, and Arthur, who was still working his way through the 'taxes' pile, told the servant to sort the other pile into two more; 'Patrols' and 'other'. Liam did as he was bidden, getting up and returning to polishing the furniture as soon as he was done. It wasn't long after that that Merlin arrived with Arthur's dinner, and the prince got up from his desk with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Liam, you've saved me some time at least. The two of you can go to the armoury and clean my gear. I need it for when I go visit the village of Kale tomorrow."

Leaving him to his food, the two of them turned and left... Merlin cheekily nudging Liam in the ribs on the way out.

"You get to do the chainmail, since you lost the race."

~(-)~

Liam blew a stray strand of hair out of his face, as he sat with a barrel of sand braced between his legs and scrubbed the chainmail he held in it. Opposite him sat Merlin, who was cheerfully buffing sections of metal plate using a cloth, while the blond was up to his elbows in grit. He had to admit though, fair was fair, and Merlin _had_ beaten him to the middle of Arthur's floor. He still had to wonder where he'd learnt to clean so well at such speed, Merlin had his half finished before _he'd _been more than two thirds done.

He sighed and kept scrubbing, eventually lifting out a spotless and shiny piece of mail and setting it aside.

"You know, you've never told me where you're from, Merlin."

The other man paused in his buffing, looking a little startled.

"You mean you don't know? I would have thought with all the castle gossip that you'd know by now." Liam shook his head, and Merlin sighed. "I'm from Ealdor, just outside of Camelot's borders. Typical farming village; tiny, boring, you get the idea."

Liam raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why you came to Camelot, then? Because it was boring?"

Merlin snorted.

"No, my mother packed me off and sent me to her friend, Gaius. I was driving her to her wit's end, and she knew he'd be able to put me into line."

It was Liam's turn to snort, although his was in amusement.

"Into line?"

Merlin threw his cloth at him, Liam grinning as he caught it before it could hit him in the face.

"So where are _you_ from, Mr know it all. Come on, out with it."

Liam threw the cloth back, still grinning.

"I'm from Ulwin, the town that belongs to the estate of Sir Tarven. His father, Lord Hargren, took me in and raised me. I was his servant until he died, and after that I served Sir Tarven until he recommended me to Uther and I was given a job here."

"He palmed you off, did he?"

At Merlin's knowing look, Liam hunched down a little in annoyance and nodded.

"I thought he was sincere at first, but when I thought about it more it became obvious to me he just wanted rid of me. He always did see me as an embarrassment."

"Embarrassment?"

At Merlin's query, Liam shook his head.

"It's nothing really, he's had a grudge against me since he was twelve. I think it irritated him that his father went to so much effort in raising and educating an orphan he just decided to pluck off the streets."

Merlin shook his head at the peculiarity of nobles.

"Sounds like Lord Hargren had his head on straight, and Sir Tarven has _his _head stuck too far up his ass."

Liam burst out laughing.

"Don't they all? Well, not Arthur or Lord Hargren, but most of them do." He glanced towards the door furtively, making sure no one might overhear before leaning towards Merlin and whispering. "By the way, did you hear the rumour about Lord Jadren?"

Merlin blinked.

"Huh?"

Liam glanced at the door again.

"The Lord in charge of organising and recording what's in the Treasury. Word has it that he's been threatening the clerks to keep them quiet about him siphoning gold into his own pockets."

Merlin regarded Liam speculatively, as the import of the words sunk in.

"_Is_ he now... Well, I'm going to have to look into this." He started to grin. "And _you're _going to help me."

Liam stared.

"Wait... What?"

Merlin said nothing else, just smiling to himself and resuming polishing Arthur's armour. Liam, after watching him for several seconds, shrugged... Thinking that Merlin must just have been joking.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: He's not joking, Liam! Run for it while you still can! Hehe, as you might guess, Liam and Merlin are firm friends now (since a fair bit of time has now passed since 'Sick Leave') Liam still acts nervous around and with nobles, but with Merlin and his teasing he's now teasing and joking back. I think it's cute that Merlin has a friend he can **_**truly**_** lark around with, since Arthur will never loosen up quite that far because he's a prince.**

**Also, here's a random note about the name I gave the dude in charge of making sure sewage doesn't contaminate Camelot's water... His name, Bruscar, is the Irish-Gaelic word meaning "litter/rubbish/junk/garbage" ...hehehehehehe, I'm mean XD**


	37. The Magician's Accomplice 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm picking on Arthur a bit in this one, lol... and Liam XD Also OVER 500 REVIEWS WOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 37: The Magician's Accomplice ~Part 2~

It was a slightly bored Merlin who rode behind Arthur the next day, Liam beside him as the trio of them made they way back to Camelot from the village of Kale. Someone had been griping in the village, about the taxes, and since it had been the same man who had complained the previous year, Arthur had been sent to give him a firm talking to.

To cut a long story short, they'd rode for an hour so that the prince could spend twenty minutes talking to the offender and the rest of the village, so they could then spend _another _hour riding back. Arthur wasn't complaining though, it gave him an excuse to dodge his paperwork for the morning.

When the trio stopped beside the river and Arthur settled himself on a rock to watch dead leaves drift past in the current, Merlin gave him a knowing glance and made a beeline for a nearby willow tree... He then proceeded to hack three fairly long straight sticks from it.

Arthur saw this and frowned.

"Merlin, what on _earth_ are you doing?"

Merlin grinned, as he went and got a pouch from the bag on his saddle and pulled out several lengths of braided cord with metal hooks attached.

"Well I knew you'd come here, to sit here for a couple of hours avoiding your paperwork back in Camelot, so I figured if we were going to hang around doing nothing we might as well do some fishing. We didn't bring food with us, so we've got to have _something_ for dinner."

Arthur stared at him.

"_Fishing?_"

Merlin raised his eyebrows, both amused and questioning, while in the background Liam watched the scene with bland acceptance. He was used to this by now.

The other servant smirked.

"You've never fished before?"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Of _course_ I've fished before." He paused. "Well, ok, I was _seven _the last time I fished."

Merlin finished tying the first piece of line to one of the sticks, and then handed him the improvised rod.

"Then it's about time you had another go at it." He looked over to Liam and pointed to his left. "Hey, Liam, roll that dead log over and see if there's anything under it we can use for bait."

The blond-haired servant obliged, while Merlin finished putting line on the other two sticks. He then came over, smiling faintly, and offered his fellow servant a handful of various wriggling grubs and worms.

Merlin grinned, picking one of them up and impaling it on his fishing hook.

"Thanks."

Liam now went over to Arthur and held out the handful of crawlies. The prince just stared at them for several seconds, before jerkily picking one up and wincing a little as he put it on his hook.

As for Liam, he just took one for himself and jammed the rest of them into the pocket of his jacket, inwardly amused at Arthur being so squeamish about a _worm_. He sat himself on the bank and cast his line out into the water near an overhanging tree, while a short way away Merlin was correcting an indignant prince who had almost cast his line _into_ an overhanging tree. They then settled down into silence, until a jerk on Merlin's line caused him to pull it taut, jump to his feet, and back up quickly away from the water. The result was a good-sized trout dragged out of the river onto the pebbled bank, which the warlock then darted towards and gave a smack with the end of his 'rod' to stun it.

He used a piece of spare line to hang the still slightly flapping fish near the horses, before getting a new piece of 'bait' from Liam and casting his line again. Not too long after that Liam caught one, followed by both he and Merlin catching a second each. Meanwhile Arthur was glowering and fighting not to swear, as every time something bit his hook he seemed to end up losing it.

Liam wondered then if it was worth telling the prince that the first pull, to set the hook, was _really_ important... He was yanking back on his pole either too hard or too tentatively, and either way it usually resulted in the hook being yanked out of the fish's mouth or the fish managing to spit it out.

After two more failed bites the prince put his rod down in disgust and went to get some firewood, relieving his frustration on flint and steel to set fire to it. His mood improved somewhat when the fish they _had_ caught were cleaned up and cooked, and it was as they were preparing to get moving again after their two-hour rest stop, that Merlin nudged Liam and whispered. Arthur a safe distance away by the horses.

"When we get back to Camelot, you and I are going to pay a visit to the treasury."

Liam jolted, staring at the other servant in shock.

"What? I thought you were _joking!_"

Merlin grinned, shaking his head.

"_Nope_."

~(-)~

The cheerful whistling echoed faintly in the passage, totally at odds with the semi-terrified expression on the face of the whistler's accomplice. Merlin and Liam strolled down the hallway in the general direction of the office of the treasury, before the warlock ducked into a side passage and hissed at Liam.

"Go and keep watch while I count this."

Liam swallowed nervously, before doing as asked.

"You'd better know what you're doing, Merlin... If I lose my job because of this..."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine! Now go keep watch." Merlin was still smiling to himself as the blond went back to the junction to watch the main passage. With him there, it left him free to do a little 'lock picking' without Liam seeing _how_. "_Tospringe!_"

The spell was barely more than a whisper, certainly too quiet for Liam to hear with his head stuck around the corner as it was. Merlin started taking handfuls of gold and silver coins out of the strongbox, putting them in stacks of ten on the floor as quickly as he could. As soon as the box was empty he pulled a bit of charcoal and a piece of paper out of his pocket and began jotting the total down on it.

"Are you nearly done?"

Poor Liam, he wasn't liking this one bit. Only the assurance from Merlin that, if they were caught then _he_ would take full responsibility, had got him to agree to helping... And it was clear he was _already_ having second thoughts.

Merlin added the date to his note and folded it up, using a nearby torch to melt the end of the stick of wax also from his pocket and sealing the piece of paper using his silver signet ring as the imprint. He regarded it for a moment, pleased. Now Jadren wouldn't be able to say these had just been made up... Not when Arthur would back him up when he said the prince had held onto them during the 'investigation'.

Pocketing the note and conveniently forgetting how annoyed Arthur was probably going to be at the end of this, Merlin quickly put the coins back into the box and closed it with a firm and fairly loud click. The sound brought a sigh of relief from Liam, who accepted the box when the warlock passed it to him.

They resumed their walk to the treasury office, Merlin leading the way to enter it confident and cheerful as he spoke to the two clerks.

"These are the taxes from the village of Geen. It's to be counted and logged as usual." The clerks nodded, one of them accepting the box and placing it on a shelf behind them. Only Lord Jadren and Prince Arthur had the key needed to open it, which was why Arthur had never minded having the warlock bring such boxes down here... Well, until recently that is. Now he _knew_ his servant could open them.

Box delivered, Merlin then walked out as Liam followed, and once outside the room the grin that Liam had begun to dread returned. "You picked a perfect time to tell me about that rumour. With the taxes coming in from all over the kingdom right now, and all of them passing by Arthur. He always lumps me with taking them to the treasury since he knows I can be trusted with them." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Now, time to check out Lord Jadren's chambers. We can go in as soon as he leaves to come down here."

Liam barely stopped himself from yelling at the top of his voice, but even so his gasped exclamation gave the effect of it due to his expression.

"_Are you insane?_"

"I know what I'm doing, Liam. I've done this sort of thing _loads_ of times."

"That's what has me worried..."

~(-)~

Jars clinked as they were moved, the physician browsing through his supplies to check he'd noted down all he needed. Merlin and Liam were being loaned to him this afternoon, in the usual arrangement he had with Arthur.

Gaius smiled to himself, thinking about the quiet young man who had become such firm friends with his ward. Merlin needed someone like Liam, who had a good head on his shoulders and a lot of common sense. Liam would keep Merlin out of trouble until the end of the week.

The door jolted open, Merlin entering laughing loudly while behind him Liam was extremely out of breath. Gaius frowned in confusion, before Merlin noted his expression and chuckled.

"It's nothing, I just bet him he couldn't beat me here, and I won!"

The physician shook his head in bemusement, walking over to his ward and handing him the list he'd written.

"Well if you have energy enough for that, then you can go into town and requisition these for me from my usual supplier. And don't dawdle, Prince Arthur still expects you bring him his supper on time."

Merlin cheerfully accepted it.

"Sure. Let's go, Liam!"

He turned and went back out the door, Liam following after staring at him for a moment... definitely wondering if he really _wanted_ to. However, Merlin's enthusiasm was too... _enthusiastic_ to ignore, and he followed with a long-suffering sigh.

He was still staring disgruntled at the warlock by the time they entered the lower town.

"...Merlin."

Merlin gave him a slightly indignant glance when he noticed.

"What? It wasn't _that_ close... I've been closer."

"_We nearly got caught!_"

At Liam's glare, Merlin looked as though he really couldn't see what the problem was.

"How was _I_ supposed to know he forgot his favourite ring?" Merlin tilted his head thoughtfully. "Though how he can afford _that_ many rings, and gold and silver cloak pins, and decorative cloak chains, and the fancy embroidery on his robes, when he's just a _minor_ noble... I'd _really_ like to know."

Liam gritted his teeth.

"We had to hide in his _curtains!_ One _sneeze _and he'd have had us!"

Merlin blinked.

"You think _curtains_ are bad? ...Wait until you've tried closets, or being stuck under a bed while the person you're spying on _sleeps_ in it... _That's_ worse"

Liam took a deep breath and let it out, shaking his head.

"You really _are_ insane. You're absolutely _crazy!_"

"Do you want to come with me to the tavern tonight?" Merlin gave Liam the most endearing look he could. "I'm buying..."

Liam stared back, stressed to his wit's end... He could _really_ do with a drink right now.

"...Sure."

~(-)~

One sure-fire way to de-stress a reluctant accomplice... Render him completely unable to walk in a straight line by buying him _seven_ mugs of cider...

Merlin let out a muffled belch, not entirely coordinated himself, as he manoeuvred the young man half hanging from his shoulder up the street towards the castle. Liam had been a nervous wreck when they'd taken Arthur his supper, the prince's expression clearly saying he was wondering what was going on. Merlin had just shrugged as if to say 'no idea', and got on with it... before dragging Liam to the tavern and plying the all too willing drinker with booze.

The amount might have been a bit of a miscalculation though, not just for Liam but for himself.

Merlin blinked woozily, rubbing at his nose when it started to itch only to almost drop his drinking partner when he sneezed. Twenty yards down the street a torch went out and a large wooden barrel toppled over, Liam pointing at it and giggling drunkenly.

"Hey look, it fell over!"

As he continued to giggle, the rather tipsy Merlin felt inwardly relieved... and reminded himself that four mugs of cider plus warlock does not a good combination make. He leaned the still drunkenly oblivious Liam against the wall of a house and snapped his fingers in front of him... Liam just gazing off into the distance in a sozzled stupor.

Assured that the servant was in no state to remember anything, Merlin glanced around before holding a hand over his face and muttering.

"_Glan an intinn agus corp de an braon._"

A moment later he had to fight the urge to groan, as his happy alcohol induced fuzz was replaced by an instant hangover. Liam was still oblivious, as the now _painfully _sober Merlin grabbed him and led him back to the castle.

"You won't be so cheerful in the morning."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Is still laughing from writing the last scene) XD**


	38. The Magician's Accomplice 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor Liam XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 38: The Magician's Accomplice ~Part 3~

Ok, what was that banging? And that thundering clatter... was that... a door?

Liam groaned as he felt a foot nudge him in the ribs, blearily opening his eyes and squinting at the morning sunlight that came in through the room's small window. He then blinked. Wait, this wasn't his room.

"Wake up, sleepy, Breakfast is almost ready."

The blond blinked a few more times, before looking up to see a slightly worse for wear Merlin gazing down at him. It was then that his hungover mind put the pieces together, and he realised where he was.

He was laying on a pile of old hemp sacks, on the floor of the other servant's room.

He frowned.

"What am I doing in here?"

Merlin sighed, looking a bit bemused.

"Well, when given a choice of carrying you up seven flights of stairs to take you to your room just beneath the attic in the servant's wing before going _down _again only to climb the stairs to here, and carrying you up here and _not_ having to climb any other stairs... I figured you were so drunk you wouldn't _mind_ sleeping on my floor." He shrugged. "You didn't complain when I put you there, although you _do_ snore. Did you know that?" Merlin pulled him to his feet, before handing him a bundle of clothes. "I went and got them. You can just put your clothes from yesterday with Gaius' things and mine. I'll get them back to you after they're washed."

He walked out of the room and descended the handful of steps, leaving Liam to get changed before following him. Merlin relieved him of his bundle of slightly pungent fabric when he did, and tossed it into the basket near the door. He then planted himself at the table which had been set for three, and indicated that Liam sit opposite him.

It was then that Gaius came over and set a small cup of a dark coloured liquid in front of the blond.

"Drink it, it will clear your head... Best to do it all in one."

Liam eyed the cup, before looking at Merlin. The warlock just grinned.

"Hold your nose, that way you won't have to smell as _well_ as taste it."

He watched, as the blond picked up the cup and held his breath as he put it to his lips. Liam gulped it down in one mouthful, and then erupted into a fit of coughing.

"What... What was _in_ that?"

Merlin raised his eyebrows, wincing a little.

"You don't want to know."

Gaius came back over, sitting down after serving up porridge for the three of them. He glanced at the two of them rather disapprovingly.

"Well, despite the fact you two seemed to enjoy yourself last night, don't forget that you still have duties to attend to. Arthur will have no sympathy for your present... condition. I suggest you eat up and get going before you're late."

The two servants looked at each other for a moment, and then set about eating their breakfast as fast as they could manage it.

~(-)~

When the two of them entered Arthur's chambers about twenty minutes later, it was a bland stare that they received from the prince. He was sat at his desk in his nightshirt, clearly trying to get a head start on today's reports. They could tell from his expression that their hangovers were written _all_ over their faces, and he wasn't even going to _ask_ where they'd been last night. It didn't stop them both from wincing though, as they set about their chores.

The feeling of his blue-eyed stare remained on them as they tidied bed and sorted out his clothing, Liam carrying out the less enviable task of taking Arthur's chamber pot to be emptied. While he was out doing that, the warlock took the opportunity to hand something to the prince.

Arthur stared at the sealed scrap of paper.

"What's this about?"

Merlin gave him a sly smile.

"Just keep it somewhere safe until I need it back, and _don't_ open it."

Arthur frowned.

"Merlin..."

The warlock rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing hugely serious. I'm just investigating a rumour about one of the nobles, and I need someone impartial to hold onto my evidence to prove I didn't just make up the things written on those notes. I'll have a lot more of them over the next few days."

Arthur took the piece of paper from him, putting it into a lockable box he kept on his desk and closing the lid. His expression mirrored the warning tone of his voice.

"This had better not be another of your jokes, Merlin. I'll look after your 'evidence' for you, but you'd better fill me in once you have enough of it."

Merlin nodded cheerfully.

"Don't worry, I will."

It was then that Liam returned to the room, looking a little uncomfortable as he returned the now emptied and rinsed chamber pot to its place beneath Arthur's bed... Merlin hated that chore too.

Once they were done and Arthur had settled down to his work for the morning, the two of them set off to take his dogs for another nice long walk... And to have some fun making them 'dance' while they were out there.

~(-)~

Late that same day, sunset now long since past, it was a young servant doing his best not to yawn that trudged towards the tiny dining room near the kitchens. That was where all the servants who lived in the castle ate, their meals consisting of watery porridge, coarse bread, plain soups, and whatever was leftover from what was cooked for the nobility in the castle. It was a bland diet, with the exception of some occasionally interesting leftovers. Most of the food was cold by the time anyone got to eat it, and that included the food cooked for the staff specifically.

Tonight that view did not disappoint, Liam arriving so late that the cooks had gone off to bed and left the remaining food laid out on a large table to one side. Most of the half-stale bread was already gone, and the remaining potato and onion soup in the pot was almost completely cold. There were surprisingly a few bits of a roast chicken, cooked for the nobles no doubt, still clinging to the carcase that sat on a serving tray. He hurried to get them all, since this time of evening also brought one of the regular hassles to his life here in Camelot.

Stuffing the few scraps of meat into his mouth, before dishing some of the soup into a bowl and grabbing one of the smaller pieces of bread, Liam crossed the dimly lit room to sit near the middle of one of the battered long tables. He looked furtively towards the door as he swallowed the last of the chicken, before beginning to tear chunks off his bread and acting as if that and the soup were the only things he'd picked up. He just had to hope now that he could get his supper finished before the source of that hassle showed up.

He wasn't so lucky as he'd been the past few days, the door of the small room thudding open as two burly young men entered. Liam did his best to ignore them, but as soon as they found there was only soup and bread left, and saw the picked-clean chicken carcase, they collected their food and planted themselves either side of him.

Many would ask him, if he knew the sight of the meatless carcase would cause them to hassle him, then why didn't he leave what was left on it? Truth be told, even if he had they'd accuse him of taking some off and leaving only that meagre amount remaining... Why give up the rare treat of roast meat to them, when the two bullies would harass him about it either way?

"Oi, rat! So where did you stuff all the meat on that skinny body of yours?"

Liam gritted his teeth as he was thumped so hard on the shoulder he almost knocked his bowl of soup over. He didn't look up as he murmured.

"There wasn't none when I got 'ere, so ow could I tak what ain't there?"

Dammit, why did he always drop into common cant when he spoke to these two? He winced as he was clipped round the back of the head, remembering. Ah yes, if he spoke like he'd had a real education, then these two would hassle him even _more_. The two men worked for the stables, entrusted with caring for all the tack and gear as well as some of the more valuable mounts. It made them arrogant and self assured, and made him... a lowly recent addition to the staff, whom also happened to still be on probation... an easy target.

He got buffeted again, the stablehand to his right scowling at him.

"Do you think you're high and mighty now? Because you've been allowed to wait on the prince, and because you're friends with his manservant? Don't get your hopes up. First slip up and you'll be out of here faster than a sorcerer goes to the headman's block."

And there was the other reason they hassled him, his friendship with Merlin. The fact he'd been picked to serve Arthur while Merlin was injured, despite only having worked in the castle for a month before that, had rankled high with a lot of the other servants. That Merlin had gone on to take him under his wing, and even pull strings to save him from having to serve Lord Bruscar this week, had also stepped on the toes of those who disliked the dark-haired serving man. These two men happened to be among those who heavily disliked Merlin, for no other reason than they were jealous of him and his status as a trusted retainer. Merlin was firmly ensconced at Arthur's side, and nothing sort of death, or punishment for a serious crime, would shift him from it. As a trusted retainer he was now untouchable as far as concerned for those among the staff who would wish to cause him trouble... and that meant that Liam, as a servant still in his probation period, was the next best thing.

Liam continued to grit his teeth as he quickly finished his soup, ignoring the buffeting he kept getting from the two men, thumps to his shoulders and sides that would add yet more bruises to those that already dotted his arms and ribs. Merlin, knowledgeable as he was about the 'political structure' among the castle staff, never asked questions about those bruises. There had been times when Liam had seen in his eyes that Merlin wanted to defend him against being harassed, as he knew his friend was being, but at the same time he'd faced similar trials himself when he started out. Those that were already established always picked on new servants, particularly new male servants. You just had to get on with things and work to gain enough status that you became protected from it to a certain degree. If he stood up for his friend, Merlin would be doing him no favours, quite the opposite in fact. If Merlin stood up for him, then it would be like the other servant telling the rest of the staff that he was too weak to do it himself.

Liam got up and dumped his bowl in the tub at the end of the serving table, glad to leave the two bullies to their meal. He rubbed at his new bruises as he returned to his room, resigned to the situation. He just had to keep trying, to keep working hard for the remaining month of his probation period. After that he shouldn't get as much trouble. He just had to hope and trust that helping Merlin with his investigation wouldn't cut that hope short.

~(-)~

The warlock bolted down the remainder of his breakfast, stifling a yawn from having had a late night before rising from his seat at the table.

Merlin rubbed at his neck, easing the stiffness lingering from his previous night's labours. It had been well after midnight when he'd finally gone to sleep, with the images he'd seen playing through his mind.

Gaius watched him from nearby, the physician working on preparing a remedy for something or other. He had that thoughtful yet solemn expression on his face that he often had when something was of concern to him, but he was not yet at the point of being _seriously _concerned.

He remained silent as his ward made his move to leave the room, but broke it before Merlin actually reached the door.

"...You're not doing anything that could get Liam into trouble, are you?"

Merlin stopped in his tracks. He should have known this talk was coming; Gaius wasn't _completely_ oblivious after all. He knew the signs of when his ward was up to something.

"Not really, I've promised him that if something happens _I_ will take full responsibility."

Gaius frowned.

"Merlin, he's still in his probation period, recommendation from Sir Tarven or not. If he's found to have acted out of bounds before it's over, he'll be _dismissed_."

Merlin sighed.

"Look, there's a rumour among the staff that Lord Jadren is slipping gold into his own pockets. I asked around after Liam mentioned it to me, and believe me almost _everyone_ among the staff has heard about it. The only thing stopping anyone telling Uther is they know it'll be their word against a noble's."

Gaius frowned.

"Lord Jadren is from a loyal and trusted family. I'm not surprised. Are you _sure_ this rumour is true, because if it's not you could be getting Liam into a great deal of trouble."

Merlin turned to face him, his expression grim.

"I scryed the treasury office last night, since I _knew _Jadren would be there late because of the number of boxes I took down there yesterday. I _saw_ him doing it, Gaius, deliberately noting down false totals." The grim expression became an angered frown as he continued. "I also saw him _hit_ one of his clerks after he pocketed what he'd taken, and warned them to stay quiet if they valued their _life_."

Gaius stiffened as those words sunk in.

"He threatened to have them _killed_ if they spoke out?"

Merlin nodded.

"Yes, and I'm not going to let him get away with this. No one was in the hallway outside the office at the time, so I can say I overheard it when I went to eavesdrop after settling Arthur for the night. I'm _not_ going to let those two be punished for what he's doing, and I _won't_ put Liam at any real risk either. The worst part of my investigation is over, what's left is completely safe since I know all of the castle patrol patterns. You can trust me on this. I'm doing this not just for Camelot, but for those clerks and for Liam too. Once I have my evidence, and I make sure that after I report Jadren, Uther learns about Liam tipping me off... Liam will be rewarded for it."

Gaius sighed. His ward was meddling in things again.

"Just be careful that you don't cause this to backfire... _You_ are safe because of your status, but Liam is very vulnerable. Don't do anything that you both might regret."

Merlin looked away, sighing again before heading out the door. Once at the base of the tower he forced his expression to a cheerful smile, but beneath it his thoughts still churned away.

Having an extra set of eyes, even if the person couldn't know about his magic, could be extremely valuable in keeping an eye out for dangers to Arthur or to Camelot. If Liam saw this through to it's end, then he knew he could count on the other servant if a situation arose where he _needed_ that other set of eyes. He just hoped he wasn't going to scare his newest friend away with all this, and had to wonder just what Liam made of him right now.

~(-)~

Merlin really was as crazy as they come. He had to be. Why else would he seem to find this whole situation to be so much _fun?_

Liam glanced over his shoulder, stood as lookout for the latest of many times in the last three days, as his fellow servant counted the contents of yet another strongbox full of taxes. He'd been handing his noted down totals to Arthur, who had reluctantly accepted a handful of notes for each of the last two evenings in a row.

Merlin sealed his latest note, chucking the coins back into the box and taking it to Liam. He then gave his fellow servant the dreaded grin.

"I think I have enough evidence now. This is the last of the taxes due in, so all I need to do now is steal the ledger so I can compare Jadren's recorded totals to mine."

Whatever response Liam might have let made or muttered, he knew Merlin would ignore him anyway.

"What if they all match up though? Then what? We could be thrown in the stocks or _worse_."

Just as expected, Merlin didn't look bothered in the _slightest_.

"That's why I gave the evidence to Arthur, dimwit. If it turns out the rumour was wrong, then worst we'll get from him is a week mucking out the stables."

Liam was not totally reassured.

"Are you sure?"

Merlin nodded confidently.

"Absolutely. That's the worst Mr Clot Pole will do. So are you in?"

Liam, with a resigned sigh, answered.

"...Ok."

Merlin slapped him on the shoulder.

"Alright then, I'll meet you in the storeroom near Gaius' chambers at the third hour after sunset. But first, let's check out where he keeps it."

He strolled off down the hallway, Liam trudging along behind with the box. Once inside the treasury office, Merlin was as confident and casual as all the other times. This time however he struck up a conversation with the clerks, and had both them and Liam chuckling at jokes within a minute. Liam might have forgotten the reason they were still hanging around, if not for the fact that during one particularly vigorous bout of miming out a joke, Merlin did a full turn on the spot to fit with his narrative but used it to eye up the shelves behind Jadren's desk while his back was to the clerks.

The pair of them were still smiling, as Merlin finished the joke and bid them farewell with the excuse that if he didn't hurry up then the prince would wonder what was keeping him. He then led his reluctant conspirator out of the office, and Liam waited until they were well away from it before asking his question.

"So did you see where it was?"

Merlin nodded, his expression sly.

"It was on the third shelf up, to the left of his desk... All the other ledgers on there were dusty, but one of them was clean so it's been taken down recently. All that's left now is for us to come back and _borrow_ it."

Liam sighed in resignation.

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?"

~(-)~

That night, as he returned to his room at the second hour after sunset, Liam sat on his bed and sighed. He'd been calling Merlin crazy all week, but was _he_ any less crazy for going along with him? He'd followed him around, acted as lookout, and ended up with one of the worst hangovers he could ever remember suffering from, but through it all his fellow servant had had an air of competence about him.

Thinking about it, he knew it was true. The way Merlin saw this 'investigation'; it was almost like for him it was so easy that it was practically a _game._ Investigating a noble for possible theft from the crown and falsification of documents? Simple. Thinking on many of the other things he'd heard about Merlin having been involved in in the past, Liam now realised that this was exactly what it was to him. Why else ask for _his_ help? Merlin could have done this on his own quite easily, but instead he'd roped him into it as well. It was almost like he was...

Liam stiffened.

Was Merlin _tutoring_ him in the art of uncovering conspiracy?

Liam remained where he was, thinking it over. As ludicrous as it might sound, he got the feeling that was _exactly_ what Merlin was doing. That damned crazy physician's assistant had been _easing_ him into this... probably intending that he might help him out again in the future.

It might actually have been scary, had he not now realised that Merlin really _did_ know what he was doing with this kind of thing... Well, most of the time anyway.

A short while later a distant muffled cry drifted on the night air, the watchman calling the third hour. Liam gaped, had he been sat here thinking for _that_ long? He grabbed a small bundle from a box under his bed and raced out of his room, charging through the castle as fast as he dared without drawing attention. He arrived at the storeroom near Gaius' chambers five minutes later, to find the other servant waiting for him.

Merlin folded his arms and tapped his foot, his tone of voice that of a teacher reprimanding a student.

"Now now, Liam, you know better than to be late. Late can mean _caught_ in this business. Now come on, I need you to keep lookout."

They headed to the office, which at this time of night the area around it was totally deserted. Liam frowned a little when Merlin glanced at him to indicate he go keep watch, shuffling his feet as he then looked down at them.

"Actually, I was wondering if _you_ could be lookout... I don't want to feel like you've been doing all the work." He pulled out the bundle he'd gotten from under his bed. "I'll get the door open, it won't take long."

Merlin stared at the roll, before raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Are those _lockpicks?_"

Liam began to flush, stammering.

"I uh... well... Yes, they are." Still blushing, he went up to the office door and knelt down in front of the latch. "Um, could you keep watch?"

Merlin, who had started to smile, chuckled.

"No need, I work for Arthur remember. I know the patrol patterns of the castle guard. No one will be coming down here for another two hours, this area is low priority."

Liam's expression became disgusted.

"So you had me act as lookout all those times and there was _no need?_"

Merlin shrugged.

"That about sums it up."

At Merlin's grin, Liam shook his head and muttered darkly under his breath as he opened his roll of lockpicks. He plucked two of the metal rods from the roll and inserted them into the lock, a couple of deft twists and a prod later heralding a click as the lock opened. He then stood up and stood aside.

"Just hurry up and get the ledger so I can lock it again."

Still grinning, Merlin obliged, shortly re-emerging from the office and watching intently as Liam selected a different pair of picks and used them to lock the door again.

He chuckled.

"So was it Lord Hargren who included lockpicking in your education?"

Liam remained silent for a moment while getting up and putting away his 'picks, as if considering something, before strolling up to and past Merlin... He then turned and offered Merlin's belt pouch back to him.

"You should keep a better eye on your valuables, Merlin. I told you he plucked me off the streets... Why else do you think Sir Tarven saw me as an _embarrassment?_"

Merlin gaped at the pouch, before checking his belt to see that indeed it had been taken from him... He hadn't felt a _thing!_

"You're a _pickpocket!_"

Liam corrected him with a smug smirk, for once not ashamed of his past.

"_Was_ a pickpocket, or rather a 'professional at the reassignment of valuables'. That's how Lord Hargren knew I was bright after he took me in, because I had the door of the room he'd put me in unlocked before he'd even got three yards down the hallway outside it." He flushed. "And I uh... stole the purse from his belt and a ring off his hand as I ran past him. The guards caught me though."

Merlin was now all ears, his respect for Liam having just taken a huge leap upwards.

"What did he do then?"

Liam grimaced.

"He gave me a choice, jail or lessons plus a job... I picked the lessons." His sudden confidence began to waver, his expression now becoming more than a little anxious. "You won't tell Arthur, will you?"

Merlin clapped his hand on Liam's shoulder, tucking the borrowed ledger under his other arm. Seriously, he would never reveal such a compromising secret considering he had one himself that was even _worse_.

He chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now, come on, we're going to have to go wake Prince Grumpy and compare the notes I gave him to the log in this ledger."

The two of them set off for the prince's chambers, the blond of the two quickly hiding his lockpicks in the top of one of his boots... Arthur clearly knew _Merlin_ could open locks, but he did _not_ want the prince to know that he could do it as well.

~(-)~

The next morning, Arthur, Merlin, and Liam stood in the council chambers, standing there with Uther as Lord Jadren and the two scribes were brought in. The noble was quick to profess his innocence, and a bit less quick to grasp the fact that the accusation coming from a trusted retainer, who also had a considerable amount of evidence, was not going to be dismissed. Especially since that evidence had been placed into Arthur's keeping to ensure that upon later inspection it could not be refuted.

When the time came that Uther was to consider the fate of the clerks, Merlin stepped forward unbidden. His movement caused Uther to raise an eyebrow, but he nodded to indicate that the trusted retainer could speak.

"Sire, I wish to speak in the defence of these two men. Two nights ago, when I went to eavesdrop on Lord Jadren's office, I heard him threaten them with death if they spoke out about what he was doing... I also heard the distinct sound of him _striking_ one of them. I know they are just servants, Sire, but I would ask that you spare them despite their knowledge of what he was doing. They were intimidated into remaining silent, fearful for their lives. They are victims in this, and should not be punished for their silence."

Uther regarded him for a long moment, before nodding.

"Very well, in light of their previously good record they may continue to work in the castle... However, they will be moved to clerical duties in an area other than the treasury." He looked at the two terrified clerks. "You are dismissed to your rooms. Remain in the servants' wing until I send someone to reassign you."

It was then that Uther turned his attention to the disgraced noble, and while the king listed the crimes and described his disappointment, Arthur nudged the warlock, who had returned to his position beside him, and whispered.

"By the way, the strongboxes you carried to his office... Breaking and entering again, I see."

Merlin leaned closer a little, murmuring.

"I _told_ you I used those spells a lot... Conspirators always seem to think that because something has a lock on it, the truth behind that lock won't be discovered. It makes some of my investigations oh so _easy_."

Arthur sighed in resignation, while beside him Merlin suppressed his grin while Uther addressed those assembled and delivered his verdict to Lord Jadren.

"You come from a minor yet distinguished family, who have long been loyal allies of Camelot. They have served me well, and so I will grant a small amount of leniency... You are _banished_ to your family's estate. Let _them_ punish you for your shame in whatever way they see fit. Guards, take him away and prepare an escort for him. I want him out of Camelot within the hour." Jadren was dragged in shock from the room, as the king then turned his attention to Liam. "When he and my son reported to me this morning, Merlin informed me that _you_ were the one who told him about Jadren's rumoured transgressions. Come forward."

Liam stiffened, looking absolutely terrified as he stepped forward and bowed.

"I... I did, My Lord."

Uther regarded him amiably.

"You have displayed the kind of loyalty that Camelot much values, in passing that information to one of our trusted retainers. As reward for this, you will no longer be a regular servant here on probation. I am giving you a _permanent _place as a retainer of the royal household. Providing you commit no crimes, you will keep your job for life."

Liam was still shocked speechless when the meeting was dismissed and Merlin led him from the room, the other servant nudging him in the ribs as he then smiled and joked.

"And you were worried about me causing you to _lose_ your job?"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well there you go lol. I can't guarantee that part 1 of this week's main episode will be up on Saturday, it all depends on if iPlayer decides to be an ass again. But if I can get it up, then I will :)**


	39. The Eye of the Phoenix 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: This one is going to be FUN to do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 39: The Eye of the Phoenix ~Part 1~

The light of the stands of candles were like a guarding presence around the perimeter of the small area outside the throne room, their light glittering upon the water in the shallow bowl set on a table beneath their glow.

Arthur dipped his hands in that basin, lifting the crystal clear liquid to bath his face in ritual cleansing, while behind him Merlin brought over the thin white robes the prince was to wear here upon this night of meditation. The warlock solemnly draped them over his shoulders, helping him put his arms into the sleeves. When he was done, Merlin stood back as Arthur turned, and followed him when the prince left the stairwell.

After passing through the antechamber, Arthur proceeded into the great hall lit only by the glow of the moon and stars outside. He walked its length in silence, and dropped to his knees to contemplate the future ahead of him. Back in the antechamber, Merlin had pulled closed the doors but for a narrow gap, through which he watched his friend begin this long night.

Behind him Gwen slipped into the antechamber, looking through the gap beside him and whispering.

"What's he actually doing?"

"Thinking."

Merlin's whisper was as quiet as hers, the warlock not wanting to disturb his friend. That didn't help Gwen's confusion though.

"About?"

Merlin started to smile at that question, before he replied jokingly.

"You." She thumped him, Merlin fighting not to yelp too loudly before he hushed her and shut the doors completely. Once they were shut, he faced her. "He has to decide upon a quest."

Gwen frowned.

"To prove his courage? Well surely his knights could help."

Merlin raised his eyebrows a little, beginning to explain what sounded to him like a complete load of... Well best not to get into that.

"He has to transcend his mind and body, so that the quest is revealed to him in a vision."

Gwen stared at him.

"And you're going to stay here and watch?"

Merlin frowned a little indignantly.

"Gwen, this is one of the most important days in a prince's life."

Her expression said 'well I wish you luck with that', before she turned and left. Merlin shook his head as he watched her go; of _course_ he was going to stay awake!

~(-)~

The rattling snore brought a small frown to the face of the man who arrived with the following dawn, as he stared down at the servingman sprawled asleep on the floor outside the great hall. The clatter of boots on stone roused the servant, who opened his eyes and jolted upright when he realised that morning had come.

Merlin quickly got to his feet, following the members of the court into the hall. Everyone kept back, though, as Uther approached his son and placed a hand on his shoulder to rouse him from his meditation.

Arthur did not respond at first, but after a moment flinched and turned to look up at his father's words.

"It's time." The king took a steadying breath, as the prince rose to his feet. "What is the quest you have chosen?"

Arthur looked almost dazed, his eyes looking off into some distant place as he replied.

"I can see only one path, Sire. I am to enter the realm of the Fisher King, and find the golden trident... spoken of in the legends of the fallen kings."

Uther's expression was grave as he uttered his next words.

"You do understand, that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the throne, you _must_ complete this task _alone_ and unaided."

Arthur nodded once.

"I do."

The prince walked past his father and out of the room, heading for his chambers where he might sleep for an hour or so to allow him to begin his planning with a clear head. As for Merlin, he hurried back to Gaius' chambers to tell the physician what the prince's quest would be... and to get some food for himself before he spent the rest of the day picking up after Arthur of course.

His arrival in those cluttered rooms earned only a glance from Gaius, who set out a hearty breakfast of soup and bread. Merlin was going to have a long day ahead of him preparing all of Arthur's supplies.

Once the two of them were sat, Merlin proceeded to stuff his face with his bread as fast as he could manage it, earning a reproving regard from Gaius.

"You'll get hiccoughs..."

Merlin rolled his eyes a little, before swallowing his mouthful and speaking.

"Who was the Fisher King?"

"He was a sorcerer who lived many hundreds of years ago."

Merlin chewed his way through another mouthful in the following silence, before prompting a continuation.

"And?"

Gaius obliged.

"Legend has it that he was wounded in battle. The wound festered, and the infection spread not just through his whole body, but through his lands as well. His mighty kingdom was reduced to a wasteland, and some belief that the Fisher King is still alive... Kept from death by his magic."

Merlin swallowed another mouthful.

"Do you?"

The physician shook his head a little.

"Perhaps, perhaps not... The people of the north call that area the Perilous Lands. Few who have ever ventured there have lived to tell the tale."

Merlin became very silent and thoughtful at this point, as he quickly finished his breakfast and got up.

"I need to go get Arthur's breakfast. He was only going to sleep for an hour or so, if he's bothered to at all. He'll be hungry."

Gaius nodded.

"Make sure he eats it all... He'll need his strength for the trial he has ahead."

With those words following him, Merlin left the room and headed to the kitchens. The castle was already buzzing with talk about the prince's chosen quest, so much so that it was almost impossible to escape it. More than a few servants tried to speak with him about it, but he politely shrugged them aside saying he had his duties to attend to. Even so it took him almost twice as long to gather food for Arthur, and get it to his chambers.

Arthur was already properly dressed and at his desk when the warlock arrived, and by his deep frown and irritated expression he hadn't gotten the hour's sleep he's said to him last night that he would. Merlin might have scolded him for that, were it not for the fact the prince's desk was cluttered with a mass of unfurled scrolls and maps. Resigned to the situation, he instead stubbornly put the breakfast tray on the table near the fire so that Arthur would have to leave the papers to eat it... Equally stubborn, Arthur stayed where he was while Merlin began to make the bed.

Just a minute into that task... Gaius' prediction regarding eating too fast came true.

The moment the first hiccough hit, Merlin paused in his work to glance at the prince, who in turn had stiffened to glance at him.

"I ate a bit too quickly before coming up here... Sorry."

When the next one hit about thirty seconds later, the prince muttered in irritation.

"Merlin... I need to concentrate."

"I can't help it."

Merlin pressed his lips together, and concentrated on suppressing any more eating induced outbursts. He managed until he'd tidied the last of the bed, Arthur glaring at him from the desk.

"I am tying to prepare for one of _the_ most important moments in my life. Can you at least _cure_ yourself before you drive me mad with your hiccoughing?"

Merlin grimaced.

"Um, I don't know anything for that, and if I tried to make one up I might make it worse." Another slipped out, as he approached the desk. "What are all these maps? None of them are the same."

Arthur leaned back in his chair, speaking blandly.

"Well done, Merlin. Do you know why? Because hardly anyone has been there."

Merlin gave him a long look.

"Couldn't you have chosen something a _bit_ easier?"

Arthur sighed.

"I'm meant to be proving my worth to the people. A quick trip to the lower town to collect a bundle of herbs probably won't cut it."

"But the Perilous Lands are... perilous." Merlin had been shaking his head as he'd said that, before frowning a little in concern. "Maybe I should come with you."

The prince rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, as useful as I know you would be, that would defeat the object of this quest... I have to go _alone_ and _unaided_. Even if you had some little protective charms in mind, I can't take those either. That's the way it's been for _hundreds_ of years, and it's not going to change just for you." He indicated the door. "Now if you don't mind, you should go check my gear and make sure it's all ready for when I leave tomorrow."

He resumed pouring over his maps as Merlin did as told, only moving to give the warlock a glare as another hiccough broke the silence. This was going to be a long day.

~(-)~

The market was bustling as the two women browsed the stalls, searching for something special, or maybe just something to catch the eye of the noble of the two.

With a smile Gwen lifted a gauze headscarf of a bright copper hue, draping it over hair while Morgana smiled back before carefully folding and replacing it on the stall. In those moments of doing so, Morgana left her side to walk with an old woman that had approached her. The instant she noticed it, she turned.

"My lady?"

Morgana turned and looked back, smiling.

"It's alright, Gwen, I won't be a moment."

The maid found herself frowning in concern as her mistress walked away with the hobbling and hooded woman, and forced herself to turn back to the stall and start looking for something Morgana might like. Why did this feel so odd to her, so worrying? Back before she'd been kidnapped, Morgana had done this sort of thing all the time for the poor and needy. So why was it that now it made her so uneasy?

Gwen sighed and pushed the feeling aside, while down the street the old woman was now making her way towards the gate at the end of the narrow street. When she passed behind the maid, Gwen saw her in the mirror stood on the stall, but it was not the face of an old woman that showed there... It was the face of the sorceress that had kidnapped Morgana... Morgause!

Gwen gasped at the sight, turning to look at the woman shambling up the street. She glanced back over her shoulder as she hobbled, the same old woman that had approached Morgana. Had she been imagining things?

When she turned around, Gwen found that the king's ward had returned to the stall and resumed browsing, and spoke with a note of concern.

"My Lady, are you alright?"

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" She glanced at the old woman who was now almost out of sight. "Poor woman didn't have a penny to feed her whole family. I felt duty-bound to help her, Gwen."

Morgana walked past the slightly frowning maid, heading for the next stall while behind her Gwen hesitated before following... Something was definitely not right.

~(-)~

It was with a dark light in her eyes that Morgana strode through the castle after returning from the market, her mind on her plan to get the 'gift' from her sister into the hands of Arthur.

Morgana looked down at the silver armlet, with its raised relief of wings forming the mount for the large amber jewel at its centre. She couldn't just hand it to Arthur; one word within Merlin's hearing that it had been from her and the warlock would know it was a threat to the prince. No, she was going to have to be a bit subtler, and use the other avenue open to her.

She knocked lightly on Uther's door, entering when his voice called out that she do so. When he saw who it was he seemed a little surprised, before smiling and indicating she sit in the chair near his desk.

"What brings you to me, Morgana?"

She didn't sit, instead approaching the desk as if a little embarrassed.

"Well, I was wondering if you would give this to Arthur for me. I want him to wear it during his quest as a token of good luck, but I fear he'll think it silly of me." She held out the armlet, her eyes endearing. "Would you, please?"

The king regarded her for a moment, before his smile turned to one of amusement.

"Really, Morgana, you should just give it to him yourself." He looked into her eyes, and then lifted the item from her grasp. "But if you're going to be stubborn about admitting to him that you're worried, then I will give it to him. I'll tell him the gift is from me."

Morgana's smile was bright in response.

"Thank you, My Lord. I appreciate it."

With that she turned, her bright smile turning to a dark smirk as soon as her back was to the king. That was really _too_ easy.

~(-)~

The following morning she was there beside Uther as Arthur approached his horse, the prince turning to bow his head to his father before stepping up into the saddle while Merlin kept the horse steady. It was as he did so that Merlin's eyes alighted on the armlet the prince wore, and despite the fact the armlet that Gaius made was still warm, he couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that filled him.

Arthur noticed Merlin's regard of the object, murmuring.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It was a gift from my father, as a token of good luck." He nudged his horse in the ribs, setting it in motion as he nodded to Merlin. "I'll see you when I get back."

He rode away, Merlin unable to say a word, but the moment he looked in Uther's direction and saw the satisfied glimmer in Morgana's eyes beside him, he _knew_.

The gift may have been handed over by Uther... but the king had gotten it from _her_.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dun dun dun DUN! If you're wondering why the armlets haven't reacted yet, it will be explained in part two :)**


	40. The Eye of the Phoenix 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Not entirely sure what Gaius said in his first line, so I guessed :P #Added (Someone said he said 'jewel', so I've changed it to that :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 40: The Eye of the Phoenix ~Part 2~

The book slammed down onto the table, Merlin flipping frantically through the pages in search of what he sought. That armlet, and that strange stone set into it... he _had_ to find out what it was.

Gaius stood at his shoulder, another book in hand as he too helped to search for something matching Merlin's description.

"Are you sure it wasn't a jewel?"

Merlin turned his head to look at the picture Gaius indicated, shaking his head.

"No, it was brighter than that."

Gaius continued to turn the pages in his book, murmuring.

"So you think it was enchanted?"

Merlin nodded, still pouring through the book he had hold of.

"Yes, there was magic there, I could feel it. I _know_ it came from Morgana, she had that satisfied look in her eyes, but right now it doesn't seem to be doing anything. The armlets you enchanted for Arthur and I aren't reacting to it yet."

"Are you sure?"

At the physician's question, Merlin sighed and nodded emphatically.

"_Yes_, I am. I could _sense _the danger in that thing. It must need to be activated by magic before it will do anything. Until it is, your enchantment doesn't recognise it as a magical threat." Merlin closed his book in disgust. "There must be _something_ about it among these. Not even the hall of records has as many books about magical creatures and myths that _you_ have in here."

Gaius stiffened, as if remembering something.

"Myth... One moment!"

He hurried over to one of his shelves, searching for a specific book before flipping through it to a certain page. He held it out for Merlin to see, and the response from the warlock was immediate.

"Gaius, that's it!"

The physician looked down at the illustration in the book.

"That is not a stone, Merlin, it's an Eye of the Phoenix!"

Merlin frowned.

"Phoenix?"

Gaius nodded.

"Some call it the firebird. It's eye burns with a fire... that consumes the life force of anyone it comes in contact with." Merlin's eyes widened as the implication sunk in, Gaius continuing and matching his thoughts with words. "If Arthur wears it for too long once it becomes active... He will die."

Merlin turned, heading for his room to pack a bag.

"I have to go after him."

"This is not a task to be undertaken lightly, Merlin. You will need help."

Merlin glanced back at him.

"Then I'll call Kilgharrah..."

"No, I would advise against that." Merlin faced Gaius fully, the physician's expression firm. "All of Camelot is tense, waiting for Arthur to return. They are watchful, and to call him here at this time would be at great risk of him being spotted. If you wait until nightfall to call him, and use the cover of darkness, then you might as well just _ride _out instead."

Merlin hesitated.

"But, Gaius..."

"I know Arthur is at risk, but right now if what you believe about my enchantment is true, then at present he is not in danger. You have time to seek someone to help you, and you should not become overly reliant on Kilgharrah. You need to trust your _own_ strengths, because he will not always be there to help you."

After several seconds of silence, Merlin sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but if the armlet shows that Arthur is in extreme danger from that thing, while I'm still within reasonable range of Kilgharrah, I'm calling him."

Merlin turned and went into his room, emerging a couple of minutes later with a bag. Shortly after, Gaius watched as his ward rode out of Camelot with all the haste he could risk without drawing attention.

It was that night, after riding hard all day, that Merlin felt the first cooling tingle of warning from his armlet. He stared at it in the darkness of the night, assessing the faint chill on his skin, while far away back in Camelot a familiar witch cast her malicious sorcery. While he was aware that at present the drain on his friend's life force was only minor, it was a sharp reminder that he needed to hurry and find his 'help'.

Merlin packed up his camp, despite only having had an hour's sleep, and led his horse into the night... He was unawares of the incident that occurred back in the castle, when a certain maidservant entered her mistress' chambers and unknowingly interrupted the act of magic. Unawares of Gwen's confused and worried expression when Morgana, who had swiftly hidden what she was doing, shouted at her to get out of her chamber...

~(-)~

The following morning dawned clear in the forests, no mist or fog to obscure the trees around Arthur's camp. The prince still dozed near the base of one of them, his sword stuck in the ground beside him ready for use should he be attacked just as he was mere moments later.

Arthur jolted away, shoving the attacking brigand away from him with a kick to the gut. He then lurched to his feet, grabbing his sword in the same motion, but for a reason unknown he felt sluggish and uncoordinated. The fight that followed was just a shadow of his normal skill, his strikes both clumsy and lacking in his usual strength. So much so that when the second of his two attackers dropped dead to the ground, Arthur lay nearby panting in confusion.

Why did he feel so heavy? Why did he feel like he'd fought for hours instead of barely a minute? Why did he feel like he'd had no rest at all?

He couldn't answer those questions, so instead he cleared up his camp and set off on his horse once more.

~(-)~

Several miles away another traveller was on the move, Merlin stopping at a ridgeline to look down into the next valley at the small town that lay there. He'd scryed it the previous night, focusing his power on locating one man. According to his magic, this was the place to find him... and Merlin knew exactly where in the town the man he sought would probably be.

The warlock nudged his horse in the ribs, fighting back a yawn from lack of sleep. His armlet was still chilly on his left wrist, but the coolness was just a mild warning. Arthur was not yet in life threatening danger from the Eye of the Phoenix he wore, but it was also true that that could change at any time. He hurried towards the town, arriving about an hour later, and tied his horse to the rail outside the settlement's tavern... and upon entering it he found exactly the man he was looking for.

Merlin ducked the tankard that flew at the entrance after he'd come through it, the sounds of a full on tavern brawl resounding through the establishment's common room. Punches and yells were the predominant noises, accented by the shattering of pottery and the clatter of items being scattered to the floor by the passage of the dark-haired man who skidded down the surface of one of the long tables.

Merlin eyed him up with an amused expression, before rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Hello, Gwaine."

Gwaine looked up at him from his position atop the table, breaking into a grin to match that of the warlock.

"Ah, Merlin! How are you?"

Behind him several of the thugs began to mutter, their leader coming forward towards the swordsman as he got off the table and onto his feet.

"Give me my money."

Gwaine turned and continued to smile, this time in the thug's direction, before he and Merlin noted the number of other men the thug had, glanced at one another and came to the same conclusion...

They legged it out the door.

The yells of the thugs when they began the chase spurred the two of them on, Merlin and Gwaine ducking and darting through a collection of market stalls before coming to a stop hidden behind one of them. Merlin peered over the top as the thugs came to stand outside the tavern.

"Gwaine..." The thugs spotted him, Merlin standing up and breaking into a sprint again. "Run!"

They ran into a stairwell, leading to the top of the town's defensive wall, coming out into view at its peak to see the thugs below searching for them.

Gwaine looked at him, catching his breath.

"Remind me again what you're doing here."

"Arthur's in danger, and I need your help."

"What kind of trouble?"

A shout from the leader of the thugs, when he spotted them, spurred them to run again. They dashed along the wall, Merlin looking down to where his horse was tied alongside another which quite likely belonged to the swordsman with him, explaining as he ran.

"He's gone to the Perilous Lands."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They stopped and glanced back the way they'd come along the wall, Gwaine muttering when the thugs came into view.

"Just now... that sounds very attractive..." He looked at the horses, and then down at the haystack below them. "We're going to have to jump."

Merlin stared at him.

"You have got to be joking."

"Nope!"

Gwaine grabbed him and threw him off the wall, before leaping after him a moment later. They both landed in the hay in a flailing of arms, before scrambling clear and racing for their mounts.

They were atop them and charging out of the town before the thugs had even gotten down from the wall, laughing in exhilaration at the close escape. The town disappearing behind them, Merlin then shouted out to the swordsman.

"Why is it every time I meet you, you start a fight?"

~(-)~

The forest around the structure was quiet, peaceful, and a little bit eerie as Arthur approached the bridge that had been marked on one of his maps. Why a bridge existed to cross the deep river trench that separated the Perilous Lands from the forest he was in, he didn't know, but it was his only way to get there if he didn't wish to ride for several days to another possible crossing place far to the north.

There was a cook pot suspended over a small fire close to the bridge, a small hut also visible much like the rather short-of-stature man who stood waiting upon the bridge itself.

Arthur approached cautiously, stopping when the small man spoke.

"Who is it that wishes to cross my bridge?"

Arthur regarded him for a moment before answering.

"I'm a knight, on a quest to find the trident of the Fisher King."

The small man eyed him with a growing smile, nodding to himself.

"Then you must be 'courage'."

Arthur stared at him for a moment.

"No... I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot."

The man smiled, walking towards the prince with a hand held out, which Arthur accepted in greeting.

"I'm Gretir." He leaned back against the end of his bridge. "I have to say, you're not as short as I thought you'd be." When Arthur looked down at himself at that comment, Gretir's tone and expression then turned solemn as he continued. "Before I let you pass, I'll give you a little advice. As 'courage', there are two more things you will need to complete your quest... 'Strength' and 'magic'."

Arthur hesitated, frowning.

"I'll need magic to complete it?" He then sighed, bringing a hand to his face. "If that's true, then maybe I _should _have brought that twit with me."

Gretir raised an eyebrow.

"Is that to mean you do not object to magic, and that you in fact know someone who uses it?"

Arthur glanced at him, grimacing a little.

"That would be correct, although I would appreciate it if you told no one that." He took a step towards the bridge. "Now I thank you for your help, but I really must press on... If magic really is needed in there, then I will have to trust that my friend will find his way to me when I need him." He smiled to himself. "He has a habit of doing that."

Gretir stood aside, indicating that the prince should pass.

"That's a great deal of faith you have in him, that sorcerer friend of yours... For the son of a king who bans magic, I find that most interesting indeed." Arthur started to walk by, but was stopped when Gretir grabbed his right wrist to look at the jewel-set armlet worn on it. "That's a very beautiful bracelet."

Arthur frowned, now wary.

"It was a gift from my father... a token of good fortune."

An eyebrow was raised.

"Really... I wonder where he came by it."

He let go and Arthur proceeded across the bridge, but when the prince looked back there was no sign of him at all... He had vanished into thin air with nothing but a short cackle of laughter. The prince drew his sword uneasily and continued onwards, the strange exhaustion that had plagued him since this morning still gnawing at him.

~(-)~

The horses strolled through the forests, their riders no longer out of breath and the town far far behind them. Of the two of them Merlin had turned quiet, thoughtful, his mind on the armlet he wore which had ever so slightly become colder.

Pushing his mind away from it, he glanced at Gwaine.

"So why were those men angry with you?"

Gwaine had a smirk on his face.

"It's always the way, in gambling. You make a man a fool, and he calls you a thief." Merlin was shaking his head in amusement, before the swordsman spoke again. "How did you find me?"

Merlin chuckled.

"I have my ways... Otherwise I'd have been in every tavern in Anged."

"So have I."

When the meaning of the comment sunk in for the warlock, they both began to laugh. The handful of hours they'd been back together, it was almost like the drink-loving son of a knight had never been away. He was still a magnet for trouble.

They rode onwards for another few hours, led by Merlin who during a brief rest had snuck a glance into a half-filled scrying dish. His directions brought them to a narrow bridge, made out of cut branches and rope, and also to the place where Arthur had left his horse.

The two of them hobbled the horses as the prince had done, to prevent them wandering far but still allow them to browse for food and water during their absence. As soon as that was done, Gwaine broke away to check the area around the bridge for possible ambush, while Merlin walked straight towards the bridge itself.

When he neared it he literally saw a man of unusually short height _appear out of thin air_ upon the bridge, that man turning towards him with a smile.

"So, 'magic' has arrived."

Merlin hesitated.

"What?"

The man laughed.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, your friend 'courage' passed through here a few hours ago... When I told him he would need the help of 'magic' and 'strength' to succeed in his quest, he mentioned he knew someone who might follow him. That must be you, because I can pick up the scent of your magic even from over here."

Merlin frowned.

"So who are you?"

The small man smiled.

"I am Gretir, the keeper of the bridge. I only wish to see the Fisher King's lands restored, and prosperity reign again. 'Til your mission is complete, this cannot happen."

Merlin shook his head slightly.

"It's not my mission, it's Arthur's."

"That's what you chose to believe. It's no accident that Arthur chose this path, or that you chose to follow him." At that moment Gwaine reappeared, hurrying over to Merlin's side and causing Gretir to regard him with thought. "Ah, finally... 'strength' has arrived. The trio is complete."

"Who is he?"

Gwaine drew his sword out of reflex, only for Gretir to glance at it with suddenly golden eyes and turn the steel blade into a leafy stem bearing a few large white flowers.

Gretir tilted his head.

"I mean no harm to either of you, I'd thank you to mean no harm in return."

Gwaine eyed his new flowers, before glaring at the small man.

"Where's my sword?"

Gretir indicated the bridge.

"It will return to you once you reach the other side." Eyeing Gretir up, Gwaine walked past him and proceeded to cross, the small man then addressing Merlin before the warlock followed. "The Fisher King has waited a long time for this day... Do not deny him what he wishes. And remember that nothing is as it seems."

Merlin and Gwaine passed from sight before just as he had done with Arthur, Gretir faded and vanished from sight.

~(-)~

It was only the sound of the maid's movements, as she adjusted her mistress' dress and hair, which filtered through the room. It might have just been any other day for both of them, except that Gwen still harboured deep uneasiness in her heart.

She continued her work, resisting the temptation to keep glancing at Morgana. To do such would alert her to something being on her maid's mind, and Gwen didn't want to risk those questions arising. Into that silence she eventually heard Morgana sigh, the king's ward's voice soft and apologetic.

"You're so good to me, Gwen."

"Thank you... It's nothing."

Morgana paused, as Gwen finished off her hair, and spoke again.

"You're upset with me. I know, I shouted at you last night." She turned to face her maid, her expression slightly regretful. "I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up?"

Gwen shook her head.

"It's forgotten."

Morgana's small smile widened a little, as if at an idea.

"Why don't I give you some time off." Gwen stared at her uncertain, Morgana seeming amused. "Don't look at me like that. I'm sure I can look after myself for one night."

Gwen thought for a moment, unable to help feeling like her mistress was trying to get rid of her for the rest of the day.

"That's very kind of you, My Lady."

Morgana took her by the hands, still smiling.

"I'm glad we're friends again."

She started to leave the room, Gwen turning to watch her go.

"Before I go, I'll make sure everything's ready for your return."

There was something in Morgana's smile at that, which didn't seem sincere.

"That's sweet. Don't stay too late."

With that she was gone, the door thudding closed behind her while inside the room Gwen took a deep and unsteady breath. She set about prepared the room as she said she would, but when she was done she looked around furtively before slightly moving some of the decorative screens... and then hid herself behind them.

She wasn't behind there for long, maybe an hour, before the door opened again and Morgana came in with a cautious call.

"Gwen? Are you there?"

When only silence greeted her, Morgana entered and closed the door behind her. She hastened over to one of her cupboards, opening an upper door and removing an ornate book-like box from within. Gwen watched as she took it to the table and opened it to reveal what looked like sand inside. Morgana then closed her eyes in concentration, her irises blazing gold when she opened them again and the sand in the box burst into flame.

She stood there, smiling at the fire with clear satisfaction, her smile dark with malice such as Gwen had never seen of her before.

How could this be? Morgana, her mistress and once close friend, was using _magic!_

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm running a little late, but I was tired from my coach trip back home from London. I'm up and running again now, though, so onwards to part 3!**


	41. The Eye of the Phoenix 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I've changed what Merlin says to the wyverns, simply because I know that what **_**I**_** want him to say to them, and what was in the show, will be a bit different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 41: The Eye of the Phoenix ~Part 3~

The sun seemed to beat down on him as he stumbled through this wasteland of dead trees and hacked-off tree stumps. The searing glow staining the land and sky red as if with the fires of hell.

Arthur forced himself to keep going, to keep walking, despite the gnawing urge to lie down and not get up. When had he ever felt this tired before? He just wasn't sure, but it was taking all his willpower just to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

He kept going, persisting, stubborn as he'd always been, until a wrong step sent him plunging up to his chest in water that had been hidden by a floating layer of debris. He struggled to get out, failing, his strength fading from weighted limbs until he slowly started to sink. But as he closed his eyes, in the moments before his face would have gone under, he forced them open and pulled his sword from his belt. Straining, he used it to snag a dead vine and pull it towards him, before using that vine to haul himself out of the water.

As soon as he was on dry land he collapsed, falling asleep... utterly exhausted.

~(-)~

The flames of the campfire crackled, the two young men sat beside it while the elder of the two threw bits of stick into them. Here in the Perilous Lands, Merlin and Gwaine certainly hadn't had to go far to find firewood; it was _everywhere_ as far as the eye could see. With keeping the fire going being such an easy task, there had been no reason for them to stray far from its light, and certainly in the dark of night in such treacherous terrain, to keep going would be to court a broken leg or worse.

A screech broke the silence, the two of them turning to look in the direction of the distant yet still monstrous snarl. Merlin started to look nervous.

"What was that?"

Gwaine was also staring, as he muttered in reply.

"...Pheasant."

Merlin glanced at him, clearly not believing the suggestion.

"Pheasant?"

Gwaine remained bland.

"A very big one."

He took hold of the hilt of his sword, propping the tip on the ground as he now kept it at the ready. Seeing that, Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"You can turn back if you want."

The swordsman laughed.

"I'm not scared of pheasants."

Merlin looked at him again, thoughtful.

"I don't know... Why do you want to do this? I know I asked you, but still."

"The same reason as you." He regarded Merlin steadily. "To help a friend... Arthur is a good man, and will be a great king. If he needs help, then I will give it. He's the only friend I have."

Merlin elbowed him.

"And what about me? Don't I count?"

Gwaine laughed.

"Alright, he's one of the only _two_ friends I have."

Merlin chuckled, shaking his head.

"He's lucky to have us. Who else would be insane enough to follow him here?"

Gwaine was nodding and smiling in complete agreement before hesitating.

"That Arthur..."

Merlin nudged him.

"He'd do the same for you, for either of us." Another screech resounded through the night, followed by two more from different directions. Both of them stiffened, as Merlin commented blandly. "That sounded like three 'pheasants' at least."

They glanced at each other, before turning to sit back-to-back. Neither of them was going to get much sleep tonight.

~(-)~

The pounding on the wooden door was strident, almost frantic, Gaius lurching awake to peer around his chambers blearily before getting to his feet. The knocking continued, not ceasing, not until he reached the door and opened it.

Gwen came in, wringing her hands in distress as she spoke in apology.

"I'm sorry to wake you."

He closed the door, turning to face her with a kind expression.

"Don't be silly."

She was clearly agitated, uncertain, as she lowered her hands and replied.

"I'm not sure who else I can talk to."

Gaius started to frown.

"What is it, child?"

She hesitated, biting her lip for a moment before answering.

"It's Morgana..."

"What happened?"

Gwen swallowed, gesturing with her hands as she explained.

"She had a box... and... and it was like her eyes were on fire... What do I do, Gaius? She's using magic."

Gaius felt a lurch in his gut at those words, not wanting to believe he was hearing them from her.

"I'm sure that not everything was as it seemed."

She shook her head, started to pace.

"No no I know what I saw. I've known Morgana for so long, I don't want to believe it but she..." She hesitated on the next words. "She isn't the person I knew. She's changed, Gaius... I don't think she means well to any of us anymore."

Gaius regarded her gravely, unable to deny that it was true... Gwen had discovered Morgana's secret.

He sighed.

"I cannot deny it, but I fear you are right." He frowned, guiding her to sit at one of his tables before he searched his shelves for a sleeping draft. He then handed it to her. "For now, do not act any differently around her. If you have trouble sleeping, then this will help." Gwen nodded in thanks, getting back to her feet to leave. Gaius stopped her, his tone serious. "However, if you suspect her of any more magic, or witness it, you _must_ tell me the moment you are able to. For Camelot, and the sake of us all."

~(-)~

Blue eyes forced themselves open, squinting into the harsh glare of the sun that beat down on him. Holding a hand to his pounding head, Arthur fought his way to his feet and picked up his discarded sword, setting off northwards towards the tower of the castle that was just within view. He was so close to his destination, but at the same time it felt so far away it was unreachable. What had happened to his strength?

It was all he could do to just keep walking, his mind a muddled blur as he tried to concentrate on what he was doing. It was hard to, though, with the monotony of the trek, the repetitive action of walking itself was almost enough to send him to sleep. He forced himself to keep going, trudging onwards until dead trees gave way to grass and craggy stone, the spire of the castle rising from among the rocky ridges to dominate the landscape. It would have been a view to inspire hope, were it not for the for the fact that a short while later, once he was close enough, a pair of winged creatures took to the air from the castle and started to circle.

He stared at them grimly, noting that for all their small size they bore a strong resemblance to Kilgharrah. They weren't dragons, not true dragons, but there was no denying they were related... Which mean that they were more than likely to be very, very nasty.

They turned in the sky, heading towards him with a screech that spurred him into a run. Behind him, atop the ridge he'd crested barely fifteen minutes before, two figures came into sight and also saw the creatures.

Merlin eyed the tower, the wind whipping at his hair.

"There is it."

Gwaine frowned.

"What's that in the sky? They're not birds."

Merlin shook his head slightly.

"I've never seen them before."

The swordsman's next words made the warlock stiffen.

"It's like they're hunting something."

Merlin broke into a run.

"It's Arthur!"

Far below the ridge, the prince abandoned the idea of trying to fight off his attackers, instead running towards the castle while using the terrain to evade the dragon-like beasts. They were certainly not dragons; they were mindless and feral like wild animals, not like the intelligent Kilgharrah at all. When he reached the gates and the portcullis, he brought the metal grate crashing down between him and his pursuers, panting with a small amount of relief as it bought him a little time.

A short way behind him the way he'd come, Merlin and Gwaine were quickly catching up, the latter frowning when the creature Arthur had blocked soared up over the impeding wall and allowed him to get a good view.

"I should have known."

Merlin glanced at him.

"What are they?"

The swordsman explained as they continued to run.

"Wyverns, distant cousins of the dragons. They're creatures of magic, so we'll have to be careful."

The moment the word 'dragons' left Gwaine's lips, Merlin looked up at the circling creatures with a determined glint in his eyes. It might work, it might not, but it was something to consider if he encountered a situation that might need it.

The two of them reached the portcullis, Gwaine starting to swear when he tried to lift it but it wouldn't budge. After precious moments slipped by, Merlin took hold of his shirt and pulled him away from it.

"Let _me _deal with this... _Geata de iarnail, ar oscailt!_"

The metal shrieked and shuddered upwards all on its own, while Merlin then strode underneath it. He was stopped when Gwaine rushed after him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You're a bloody _sorcerer?_"

Merlin pulled free and kept going, too worried about Arthur to care what Gwaine was thinking right now.

"Gretir _did_ say that Arthur would need magic for this." He glanced back over his shoulder. "We should split up. _Find him!_"

Gwaine gave him one last long look, before nodding and taking off down the path to the right.

"Be careful."

Merlin went left, each of them entering the central part of the castle through a different door. Inside the structure it was covered with dust, bits of fallen stone rattling whenever he happened to kick one in his haste.

The screeches of wyverns sounded from up one of the stairwells near him, Merlin dashing up it as fast as his legs would take him. He frantically wound his way through the passageways, eventually emerging in a small room that held both the source of the noise and also the prince he was looking for.

Arthur had passed out, Merlin could see the glow of the Eye of the Phoenix as it continued to drain the life energy from him. He also saw a pair of Wyverns literally a few feet away from attacking and devouring him, and felt within him the same instinct he'd felt the first time he'd confronted Kilgharrah as a Dragonlord.

He _knew_ he could command them.

Merlin threw himself between the wyverns and the prince, fixing his gaze on them as the words of the Old Tongue flowed from his lips.

"_Stad do ionsaigh! Lean me, agus hiersume mo ordu!_ ..._Fiancht!_"

The two wyverns fell silent, bowing their heads in submission as they sat on haunches to await further command. Merlin now turned his attention to Arthur, kneeling beside him and yanking the lethal bracelet from his arm. The prince immediately stirred, opening his eyes and peering up at the warlock next to him.

He then groaned.

"I knew it, I just _knew _you'd show up."

Merlin grinned.

"Nice to see you too." Arthur sat up, and almost choked when he saw the two patiently waiting wyverns. Merlin quickly explained. "Dragonlord... They're distant cousins of Kilgharrah."

At those words Arthur began to shake his head, before he then noticed what Merlin had hold of.

"Hey, what are you doing with that?"

When he tried to take it back, Merlin stood up and held it out of his reach.

"Oh no, not going to happen. You may have gotten this off your father, but he almost _certainly_ got it off Morgana... She probably thought that by getting it to you through him, I wouldn't catch on to it. When I first noticed it, just before you left, it wasn't really a situation where I could get you to take it off. I had to find out what it was and then catch up to you instead. If you'd worn this much longer, it would have _killed_ you."

A shout echoed up the stairway through the now shattered door Arthur had used to get here.

"Merlin! Arthur!"

The prince glanced at the warlock, and the latter answered the unspoken question.

"Gwaine... According to the guy at the bridge, he's the 'strength' you needed for this quest to succeed."

Gwaine came into view, entering the room and skidding to a wide-eyed stop when he saw the wyverns. When he brandished his sword the two of them hissed, but they quickly quietened when Merlin put himself between them and the swordsman.

Gwaine stared at him.

"What the hell is going on?"

Arthur got to his feet, picking up his sword as he explained.

"Merlin is a Dragonlord, the _last_ Dragonlord. Apparently those things are close enough relatives to dragons for him to control them."

Gwaine now stared at both Merlin _and_ Arthur, speaking to the latter.

"Wait, you _know_ Merlin is a sorcerer?"

Arthur slid his sword into his belt and folded his arms.

"I should think that would be obvious by now."

"...My opinion of you just got a bit better..."

Arthur remained silent for a moment, before sighing exaggeratedly.

"Merlin, since you followed me so easily, I would assume you have your dish with you. Get it out and see if you can tell us where in this place the trident is... It _is_ the whole point of me coming here, after all."

Merlin grinned, rummaging in his bag while Gwaine looked on rather baffled. The bafflement faded though, when Merlin pulled out a shallow brass dish and poured the remainder of the water from his canteen into it.

The swordsman was now actually starting to look impressed.

"Able to command massive gates to open, order dragons and wyverns around, and scrying as well. That's quite the set of skills." He looked at Arthur. "There are kings in the far north, outside the area banning magic, that would fight, cheat, and blackmail each other to get their hands on a sorcerer like that. You're lucky."

Merlin's quip corrected him, the warlock gazing at the images flickering across the surface of the water in his bowl.

"Actually they'd be willing to do a lot more than that to have me serving them. Commanding gates and dragons, and scrying, those are just sidelines to me."

"Eh?"

Arthur shook his head, and explained to the baffled Gwaine.

"He's trying, but failing miserably, not to brag... but this _twit _is destined to be the most powerful sorcerer that has ever lived. It's also his destiny to protect me... I'm still debating whether or not that's a good thing."

"Hey!" Looking a little disgusted, Merlin tipped the water out of his dish and put it away before heading for the door he'd used to get in here. "I got an image of what looked like a throne room. It's this way. _Tagtha le me_."

At his command the two wyverns followed along behind the trio, Gwaine looking a little nervous at having two giant lizards breathing down his neck. They followed Merlin through the passages, until he stopped outside a room that had a high-backed chair set in it facing away from them.

The warlock cautiously started to enter, his foot pressing down on a pressure plate the moment he did so. The next second Gwaine had shoved him forward to avoid the descending slab of stone, which immediately and effectively separated him from his two friends.

Merlin pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear through it but finding he was unable to. He then turned and looked at the room, unable to sense a threat, and carefully proceeded across it towards the chair. He was halfway there when a whispered voice spoke from its occupant.

"So, Emrys... You're here at last..."

Merlin continued forward, walking around the chair so that he stood in front of it. Seated within it was an old man wearing a crown, and his left hand grasped the shaft of the golden trident Arthur had come here for.

The Fisher King looked at him from amid his ragged covering of cobwebs, and Merlin breathed out with a moderate degree of awe.

"So you _are_ still alive."

The king smiled slightly.

"For now..."

Outside the room the two swordsmen were still trying to open the door, a pair of wyverns watching them intently much to Gwaine's discomfort. But Merlin was oblivious to this, stood as he was before this ancient man. The door shifted a tiny bit, Merlin glancing at it.

"That'll be..."

"Your friends." The king gazed at him. "'Courage' and 'strength', I know. Without their help, you would not be here."

Merlin stared at him, searching.

"What is it you want?"

The king sighed, his gaze distant.

"I want... an end to my suffering."

"You want to die..."

The king nodded once, solemn.

"I have been waiting here all these years, for the arrival of a new time; the time of the Once and Future King."

Merlin continued to face him, while the door ground upwards and Arthur and Gwaine rushed into the room.

"I've heard these words before."

They stopped when they realised Merlin was talking to someone, listening while eyes slowly widened at what was said.

"And you will hear them again... for that time is dawning... and my time can finally come to an end. This is why you were brought here, for this is not Arthur's quest, but _yours_."

Gwaine and Arthur stared, slowly coming towards the king and the warlock.

"Merlin?"

The Fisher King turned his head slightly, although the two other men were still beyond his view.

"You believed that the trident was the prize, young prince." He dropped it, allowing it to clatter to the floor. He then pulled something from inside his robes and offered it to Merlin. "The real prize... is something far greater." It was a glass vial full of clear liquid, suspended within a framework of wooden rods almost resembling an hourglass. "Water from the Lake of Avalon. I've kept it safe these years, waiting for the right person to claim it... And that is _you_."

Gwaine and Arthur were now stood at Merlin's shoulder, the warlock gazing at the Fisher King uncertainly. The weight of his destiny was clear to see on his shoulders, bearing down on him in this moment.

"Am I really?"

The king nodded.

"You are the one chosen. Albion's time of need is near... and in that dark hour you must be strong... For you alone can save her..." Merlin wanted to shake, but the presence of his two friends prevented it as the king continued. "Your power is great, but you will need help... and that is what I'm giving you." Merlin took the few steps towards him while Gwaine and Arthur watched, lifting the offered vial from the old king's grasp. "When all seems lost, this will show you the way."

Merlin held the vial close, his eyes never leaving the Fisher King's face.

"Thank you."

The king was now solemn.

"I've given you a gift, and now you must give me one in return."

Merlin frowned.

"But I don't have anything to give."

The king smiled slightly, and stood up for the first time in centuries.

"I think you _do_."

Merlin thought about it, his mind turning to the item he'd taken off of Arthur not long ago. He reached into the pocket where he'd put it, pulling the Eye of the Phoenix out into the light.

"If I give you this... you will die."

The king held out his arm to receive it, and Merlin knelt before him. Behind him Arthur and Gwaine also dropped to one knee, while Merlin slid the bracelet onto his arm. Right away the gem upon it started to glow, the air in the chamber stirring to a vibrant wind that swirled and whipped around them. The king held up his arm into that breeze, his form tearing to fragments that vanished into the air while the trio shielded their eyes.

When the wind faded, the Fisher King was gone... He had finally been freed to his eternal rest as his final words whispered around them.

_Thank you..._

Merlin rose to his feel, carefully tucking the vial of water inside his bag. It was then he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

Arthur tightened his grip in reassurance as he murmured.

"You might be the only one that can save Albion, Merlin, but you can count on us to help you."

Merlin smiled as Gwaine nodded in confirmation of the prince's words. That smile then widened into a grin.

"And because you're being nice about this." He reached down and picked up the trident, giving it to Arthur. "I'll arrange us a ride back to the horses." He headed for the door, patting the two wyverns waiting there on their snouts as he passed. "I just need to get another one of these guys first."

Gwaine and Arthur looked at each other and then at the wyverns, before with trepidation they followed the warlock out.

When Gwaine departed from their group, a harrowing wyvern ride and a nice calming horse ride later, Merlin knew he'd see him again some day. One way or another, Gwaine would be back. He too parted ways from Arthur once they neared Camelot, going off to gather the herbs that would be his alibi for his absence. Arthur would arrive just has he had when he departed, alone, and no one would be the wiser... But it would be interesting to see what Morgana was going to think when he showed up.

~(-)~

Eyes widened at the sight of the lone rider entering the castle courtyard, the expression around them being one of complete shock and horror. Fingers went limp, the goblet they held spilling its contents to the floor before following them with a clatter, the sound bringing the maid in the chamber hurrying to her side.

"My Lady?" Gwen stood beside Morgana, her eyes drifting to the man visible through the window. "_Arthur! Oh thank god._"

Morgana forced a smile, as if her surprise was in fact merely relief.

"Isn't it wonderful... I'm so happy."

Unseen at her shoulder, Gwen frowned ever so slightly before glancing at the spilt water.

"I'll clear that up."

She could read what was behind Morgana's faked expressions now, now that she knew the truth. Morgana was _not_ happy to see Arthur return, and that much was certain.

~(-)~

"It's from the Lake of Avalon?"

"That's what he told me."

Gaius and Merlin gazed at the vial that the physician held up to the light, the warlock having come down here as soon as the little ceremony of Arthur presenting the trident to the court had been completed. He'd seen Morgana's face, perfectly composed as usual, but for those who knew her secret the emotions boiling within her were clear to see in her eyes.

That matter aside, right now he was more interested in what Gaius thought about the vial.

"Well that's interesting, interesting indeed."

Merlin took the vial from him, looking at it before glancing at his mentor.

"Do you believe his warnings?"

Gaius was solemn.

"Well we already know of one enemy within our walls."

Merlin frowned.

"Morgana."

The physician nodded.

"Her abilities are growing. Whether the Fisher King is right or wrong, we'd be foolish to ignore his words. Especially given light to the new situation that has arisen."

Merlin stiffened.

"What situation?"

Gaius took a deep breath, his face concerned.

"It's Gwen, she came to me the other night... She witnessed Morgana using magic..."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Heheheheheehehe, this is yet another episode that played RIGHT into my hands as far as my planned sub-ep goes. I'll be redoing my events to fit better with this, but the basic plot I already had matches up so well it's **_**scary**_**. See you all in the next update :D**


	42. The Secret Grows 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: I think it will be fairly obvious what is planned for this sub-ep, hehehehe. I'm still chuffed though that the stuff with Gwen in The Eye of the Phoenix played out so perfectly for this XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 42: The Secret Grows ~Part 1~

Merlin stared at the physician, carefully setting aside his precious vial of Avalon water lest it drop from his now limp grasp. He was startled and concerned, more than a few worried thoughts running through his mind.

"She knows Morgana is a sorceress? Did Morgana catch her?"

Gaius shook his head calmly.

"No, thank goodness. I told her to continue acting as she always has around Morgana, so as not to place herself in danger. She will also let me know if she sees her doing anything suspicious."

Merlin frowned, thinking this through. It was all and well having Gwen keep tabs on Morgana for them, but he didn't like the fact that she likely thought she would be doing so almost totally alone.

"It's Gwen's usual market day tomorrow, isn't it... The day of the week that Morgana gives her the afternoon to go shopping for food and stuff to take home to her house."

Gaius regarded him with dawning realisation, his tone of voice warning.

"Merlin, are you sure that's wise? If you get Gwen involved in all this, you would be putting her in danger."

"She's _already_ involved, Gaius!" Merlin started to pace. "Morgana has already tried to use her against Arthur, and now she knows about Morgana's magic. Right now she's as deeply involved as any of the rest of us, except that unlike us she has no idea that we are there to help her. I trust Gwen, she's my friend, and I'm not leaving her like this."

The physician remained silent for a moment, before conceding the point.

"Very well. I assume you would _also _like the afternoon off?"

Merlin nodded.

"I'll tell Arthur you need me to go gather herbs for you, since the ones I picked up on the way back home weren't all the ones you needed. I'll ask Gwen if she wants to pack a picnic or something and come with me. That will give me the chance to talk to her without the risk of interruptions."

"Are you certain of this, Merlin? Do you really intend to tell her everything?"

The warlock's expression was unwavering.

"If I can trust Arthur, then I can trust her. I just hope she won't be afraid of me."

~(-)~

It was a slightly out of breath Warlock that entered the chamber for the fifth time in half an hour, hauling a very large bucket of water with him which he had carried up from the ground floor for the fifth time.

Merlin sighed as he decanted it into the tub near the hearth, thankful for the fact he was able to just heat the water with magic rather than do so using the fire. It saved a lot of time, time that from his sigh of bliss when he sat in the now filled tub, Arthur rather appreciated.

He sighed again.

"There are times when you annoy the hell out of me, and there are others when you're not such a pain in the ass. This is one of them."

Merlin rolled his eyes at the backhanded comment.

"Very funny." He chucked the dregs of cold water from his bucket over Arthur's head. "What did you tell your father about the bracelet? I could see he noticed it was missing when you presented the trident to him."

The prince wiped the cold trickle of water from his face, looking rather pleased with himself.

"I told him I must have snagged it on a dead tree or something while I was crossing the Perilous Lands, and didn't notice until it was already gone. Morgana was listening, and from the look in her eyes the idea that she failed because of something so simple didn't please her."

Merlin snorted.

"To be honest she would have known I wasn't around Camelot for those days you were away. It wouldn't take a genius for her to figure that I'd followed you and stolen it off you or something without you knowing. That would annoy her even more." He passed Arthur the soap, the prince beginning to scrub the travel dirt from his skin. "By the way, I know I used gathering herbs for Gaius as an excuse for being away, but he _does_ actually need me to get some of the ones I didn't pick up on my way back. Can I have the afternoon off?"

Arthur glanced at him and nodded.

"Sure, I don't intend to go anywhere today anyway. I think I can keep myself occupied until you get back. Just make sure you have a bath first... You stink."

Merlin looked down at his travel-soiled clothing. He might have washed his face and hands, but the rest of him was still in need of a scrubbing.

"I'll go do that now, if you don't mind. I'll bring your dinner up once I'm clean."

"Yes, I wouldn't want the stench to spoil my appetite now, would I?"

Merlin directed a disgruntled glare at the prince, before dumping a towel within reach of him and leaving the room. He went straight to Gaius' chambers to grab clean clothing, before then heading to the men's bathing room to clean himself up. By the time he'd left his dirty clothing at the laundry and taken Arthur his meal, most of his irritation was gone and replaced by a slight flutter of nerves.

It was time to go and find Gwen.

~(-)~

The day was warm as the young woman hurried down the steps from the castle's main entrance, making her way towards the city's market with her pay for the week tucked safely beneath her clothing. Gwen knew the dangers of pickpockets, and never hung her wages from her waist. Instead most of it she kept hidden inside her dress, the remainder in the small leather pouch she carried in her hand.

She neared the castle gate, passing the archway where a certain warlock lay in wait for her. He emerged from it as if he'd just arrived at the courtyard, smiling as he waved to her and called out.

"Hey, Gwen!"

She turned, smiling back as he reached her.

"Hello, Merlin. Off to cause trouble, are you?"

He frowned a little, folding his arms and sighing comically.

"As if I ever do that." He chuckled. "Actually Gaius still needs a few more herbs, so I thought since I knew you'd have this afternoon off, maybe I could help you at the market and then maybe we could go for a picnic while I get what Gaius needs."

Gwen eyed him humorously.

"And does Arthur know you're asking me to go somewhere with you?"

Merlin choked, spluttering at the tease.

"_Gwen!_"

She laughed.

"Yes, Merlin, I'd love to come on a picnic. We can get something for it at the market."

Merlin grinned, patting his clothing in a certain spot so that it clinked slightly from the coins hidden there.

"I'll buy what we need, you just get what you need for home."

At her smile the two of them set off, Merlin hiding his nervousness behind a facade of jocularity as Gwen turned him into a packhorse for her shopping. She didn't buy all that much really, not in terms of weight or bulk, but he still made a show out of pretending the packages and sacks were heavy. By the time they were done she'd spent much of her wages for the week, and he was a few coins lighter as well from buying fresh crusty bread, cured meat and cheese, and even a small flask of cider for the picnic. They dropped the bought food off at Gwen's house, Merlin putting things like vegetables in the cupboards she directed him too while she packed their picnic food into a basket.

It was then that he led the way out of the city, deliberately heading for a section of woods where riders tended not to go because of the bad footing for horses. It was easy enough going if you were on foot though, and there were plenty of Gaius' usual herbs growing in that area, so his excuse for this trip was easy enough to fulfil as the two of them headed for where the nearby river flowed through these parts.

Eventually they reached it, Merlin setting his now full bag of plants down while Gwen unfolded a blanket from her basket onto the pebbled bank. She began setting out the food as he straightened its edges, the thoughts circling in his head.

This was the moment of truth, if he was going to do this he had to do it now... But how to start? He'd never actually done this before. Gaius had found out because he'd saved him on reflex from getting hurt from a fall in his chambers. Lancelot had found out when Merlin had enchanted the lance to kill the griffin that had been attacking Camelot. Arthur found out on his own as well, again during a moment of crisis when Merlin had had his mind on fending off a threat. Even _Gwaine_ had learnt of it during a time of danger, when the warlock's mind had been purely on finding and saving the prince.

He bit his lip in indecisiveness. This was different... There was no danger here, no adrenaline running through his veins making it easy for him to just take the plunge. It was just he and Gwen, either side of a picnic blanket out in the forest, and he was going to have to actually _tell_ her what he was.

He was scared, honestly scared, wondering how she was going to react. But as he'd said to Gaius, she was his friend and he trusted her, so there was nothing for it but to put his faith in her and get it over with. He steeled himself for a moment longer, and then spoke quietly.

"Gwen... Gaius told me about the other night, about how you told him you'd seen Morgana using magic."

She stiffened, slowly looking up at him.

"He... He did?"

Merlin nodded.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you... That I want to tell you."

Gwen frowned, uncertain.

"What?"

Merlin swallowed nervously, taking a deep breath.

"I uh... I have magic." He looked anywhere but at her. "I'm a sorcerer... Well, a warlock, but it's pretty much the same thing."

Gwen stared at him, before her frown deepened and she turned and started to storm off.

"I can't believe you, Merlin!"

Merlin gaped at her, starting to follow.

"Gwen!"

She kept walking.

"Of all the childish! I should have _known _you wouldn't take it seriously. If the only reason you asked me out here was to make fun of me, then you shouldn't have bothered!"

Merlin stopped in his tracks. She thought he was _joking?_ He glanced at the river, which she was walking close to the edge of, and made his decision. He pointed at it.

"_Uisce, ard agus sruth!_" Gwen stopped in shock when water from the river rose out of it and imposed itself like a glittering ribbon across her path, the liquid then dropping to the ground with a splatter before she felt a hand on her arm. Merlin turned her to face him, his expression solemn. "I'm being _completely_ serious, Gwen. I _am_ a sorcerer."

He guided the numb woman back to the picnic, sitting her down on the edge of the blanket before seating himself opposite her. She'd been shocked into silence, looking to some distant place as she tried to make sense of everything. Eventually, she looked at him.

"You're a sorcerer?"

Merlin nodded.

"A warlock, yes."

She frowned, wanting answers, wanting to know the truth.

"For how long?"

"All my life... I was damned by Camelot's laws the moment I was born."

Silence fell, leaving nothing but the trickle of the river and the sound of birdsong around them. He could see it in Gwen's eyes, the shock at what he'd said, and the sympathy for his circumstances. Dear sweet Gwen, she wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid _for_ him.

"Why come to Camelot, then? Surely there were better places for you to go, where you wouldn't have to hide your magic."

Merlin chuckled.

"My mother sent me to Gaius since he was the only person she knew who she could trust with me, but I know now that it was destiny playing a hand as well."

"What do you mean?"

Merlin sighed.

"I found out, after I came to Camelot, about a prophecy regarding two certain people. Emrys and the Once and Future King... Me and Arthur. I started out protecting him because I'd been told it was my destiny to do so, but these days I protect him because he's my best friend and the hope of a much brighter future... That magic you saw Morgana doing the other night, it was probably to stir up the power of the Eye of the Phoenix she had Uther give to Arthur. If I hadn't followed and took it off him, it would have killed him, and she would be Uther's sole remaining heir."

Gwen's eyes went wide, her words choked.

"W-what?"

Merlin looked grim.

"Morgana is Uther's greatest secret, his illegitimate daughter and Arthur's half-sister... and she knows it. With Arthur dead, Uther would have had no choice but to acknowledge her as such and name her his heir, if he wanted his bloodline to continue to hold Camelot's throne... The moment he did that, he probably wouldn't live much longer afterwards. She hates him with a vengeance."

Silence fell again, Gwen looking lost and bewildered before she spoke.

"Why? If he's her father, and Arthur is her brother, then _why_ is she doing this?"

Merlin sighed, full of regret.

"Because after she first discovered her strange dreams were actually visions, and that she had magic, she was left fearing what Uther would do to her if he found out. Over time that fear, along with witnessing his brutal treatment of those with magic, led to her beginning to hate him. She was on the brink when Morgause took her, and I'm ashamed to admit that I'm probably the one who pushed her over the edge. The spell that made everyone in Camelot fall asleep that day was anchored to her, and the only way for me to break it was to kill her... I poisoned her, and Morgause took her away to save her... and because of that Morgana probably hates me even more than she hates Uther. She's just too afraid of me to strike at me directly, which is what has kept her in line most of the time since she returned to Camelot."

Shock, confusion, and everything else Gwen was feeling changed to disbelief, her expression clearly showing that she found his final statement to be a little hard to believe.

"She's _afraid _of you?"

Merlin stared at her, deflated, and sighed.

"As hard as it might be to believe it, I am a _very_ powerful warlock. Put it this way, _Morgause _is scared to cross me directly as well. I'm as strong as a High Priest of the Old Religion, maybe stronger, and that's saying something, so she and Morgana keep trying to slip things past me instead. So far all their attempts have failed, in part because there's something they're assuming which is in fact completely untrue..."

Gwen regarded him, knowing he was about to reveal something else very important.

"And what is that?"

Merlin started to smile.

"They think that Arthur doesn't know about me..."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, I'm evil for loving to leave things hanging like that. Well you're going to have to wait until tomorrow for the continuation, because I'm now going to go work on my NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) project. Let's see how much of that I can get done in one day, hee :D**


	43. The Secret Grows 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, I seem to have made a lot of people happy by revealing Merlin's magic to Gwen XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 43: The Secret Grows ~Part 2~

Gwen stared at him after he spoke those words, her eyes widened in surprise as she breathed out almost in disbelief.

"Arthur knows?"

Merlin broke into a grin, his fears about this now completely gone.

"Yep, he knows."

"Since when?"

The warlock's grin faded from almost a smirk to more of an amused tug at the corner of his mouth.

"He found out about my magic just at the end of the siege that happened not long after Morgana returned. He kept it secret that he knew for _four_ days before he sprung it on me, when we went out for his first ride after his leg was well enough." Merlin grimaced a little at the memory of what had immediately followed that, and decided it probably wasn't best to mention to her that Arthur had held a sword to his throat. "That was quite a morning... _Quite_ a morning, indeed."

While he may not have elaborated all that had happened back then, Gwen caught the implication that it was somewhat amusing in hindsight. She started to smile, at once now comfortable with what she now knew. Merlin was her friend, and if Arthur trusted him then both of those things together told her that he was still the same person he'd always been.

She took a deep breath and sighed, before reaching out to the flask of cider they'd brought with them and pouring them both a drink. She held hers up in a mock toast, taking a gulp from it and shaking her head.

"When I think back, now that I know, there are _so_ many times I can think of where I now realise you must have been sneaking around using magic. I'm surprised you've never been caught."

Merlin sipped his cider, mindful in his head that one cup was _all_ he was going to have... He didn't want a repeat of the sneezing incident that night he'd gotten Liam drunk.

"I've had a lot of close calls, believe me, and some of them I nearly got one of my friend's hurt instead. The first time that happened was not long after I came to Camelot, during that time a monster poisoning the water in the wells was making people sick."

His expression had become one of deep guilt, as he averted his gaze from her. As for Gwen, she'd brought a hand to her mouth when she realised that he was talking about when she'd been accused of being a sorceress... because a magical poultice that had cured her father had been found under his pillow inside her house.

She got up, going over to him and kneeling beside him. She then pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Merlin, there's nothing to be sorry about. You saved my father's life, and things worked out alright in the end, so don't beat yourself up over it."

"I almost got you killed, because I was stupid and careless." Merlin couldn't help the guilt on his face. "If I'd had any sense I would have gone back for that thing and removed it, but I was so wrapped up in wanting to help everyone that I just didn't _think_... My actions almost cost you your life."

Gwen pushed him to arm's length, and thumped him lightly on the shoulder in reprisal.

"It's in the past, Merlin, so forget about it. Now, I think we should eat our picnic and head back, because we both have someone we have to take meals to later."

Merlin smiled at her tentatively, before nodding a letting out a small chuckle. They both sat in comfortable silence after that, enjoying the peace of the riverbank and the charm of being a maid and a mage having a picnic out in the woods.

~(-)~

The physician heard the tuneful whistling well before he saw the whistler, a jaunty and cheerful little melody filtering through the gaps in his chamber's wooden door before an equally cheerful Merlin opened it and entered.

Gaius took one look at him, not really needing to ask, but asking his question all the same.

"I take it your picnic with Gwen went rather well."

Merlin grinned, almost a little smug.

"It went _perfect! _She actually thought I was _joking_ at first, and she started to storm away because she thought I was making fun of her."

Gaius raised his eyebrows.

"Well given your general lack of common sense, and the way you mess around, I can't say I'm surprised."

Merlin rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, after I proved to her I was being serious, I just lifted a bit of water out of the river, we sat down and talked about it and everything was ok. She was surprised when I told her Arthur knew about me, though."

Gaius indicated that Merlin should sit at the dining table, bringing over the meal he'd prepared for them both while the warlock did so.

"As she would be, given that he's breaking his father's law. Have you told Arthur yet?"

Merlin tore a chunk of the piece of bread, dipping it into his soup and shaking his head.

"No, she wants to tell him herself. I see no problem with it, and besides if _I_ told him I'd told her he'd probably yell at me. No, I promised her I'd make sure he stays in his chambers tomorrow morning. Morgana's going to be spending some time socialising with some of the court ladies before the banquet, to discuss outfits, so Gwen will have a few hours during the morning where she can go speak to him without her finding out."

Gaius gave Merlin a knowing smile.

"And will you be attending their conversation?"

Merlin stared at him like he was crazy.

"No way, I'm staying out of sight. If I'm there when she talks to him, the moment he finds out she knows about me he'd _skin _me."

~(-)~

The next morning was bright and clear, just the kind of day Merlin _didn't_ want. He frowned out of the castle windows as he walked towards the kitchens, wondering how he was going to keep Arthur inside on such a nice day. The prince was bound to want to go spar with the knights, or go out for a ride to get some fresh air. It was all simply _wonderful_... in the most sarcastic sense of that word. He was going to have to come up with something good.

Merlin sighed, entering the kitchens and going through his usual routine of gathering a nice simple breakfast for the prince, and as an afterthought he got a moderate sized bowl of fruit to add to it. If he wanted the prince to stay put, he might as well give him something to munch on while he read a book or something.

Merlin winced to himself; that thought reminding him of something. He'd told Gwen where Arthur's silence book was, and told her he would mark the correct page somehow! He was still grimacing inwardly when he eventually arrived at Arthur's door, deciding when he entered that he was just going to have to wing it as far as that was concerned. At least one good thing had come to mind, though, a perfect excuse to keep Arthur in his room.

"Morning, Sire! Breakfast is served!"

There was a groan from the bed, Arthur reluctantly sitting up.

"When you've tidied up I want you to go prepare my horse. I'll be damned if I'm going to stay here all morning when there's the banquet tonight."

Merlin winced again, trying his best to sound casual as he set down the breakfast tray and went to open the curtains.

"Sorry, but riding is out of the question right now. Gaius' orders."

Arthur stiffened, climbing out of bed with a frown on his face.

"What? _Why?_"

Merlin shrugged innocently.

"He's worried about the possibility of after affects from you wearing that Eye of the Phoenix. He wants you to rest this morning, so he won't have to worry about you maybe collapsing from exhaustion at the banquet." He then picked up the bowl of fruit, showing it to the prince. "Don't worry though, I brought you something to munch on during the morning."

Arthur stared at him, before sighing in defeat. If Gaius thought he should rest because of having worn that damn bracelet, then he would obey the physician's instructions.

"Fine, I'll work on reports instead. Make sure you get my clothing pressed for tonight, and shine my boots as well."

Merlin smiled inwardly, outwardly looking resigned.

"Yes, Sire, as you wish."

He went to the closet beside Arthur's dressing screen, pulling out the formal clothes that would be needed tonight, as well as something more casual for during today. He then waited until Arthur finished his food and went behind the screen to get dressed, taking the opportunity to dart over to the mantle above the fire.

Merlin pulled out a short piece of the cord he carried around in the pouch on his belt, opening Arthur's silence book to the right page and using the string to mark it. He then put the book back.

"I'll see you at noon, Arthur. I'll make sure I bring something light since the cooks will be trying to stuff you silly with the meal tonight."

Arthur's voice came from behind the screen, sounding a little irritated.

"Just don't bring me something stupid like plain bread. If you do, I promise you I'll get you back for it."

Merlin chuckled in reply to that, gathering the formal clothing he'd assembled and taking it to the laundry so he could press it. It was irony that he should come across Morgana along the way, taking the opportunity to mutter to her as she went by.

"Nice try with the bracelet, but you really shouldn't have picked something so obvious... It was _child's_ play to steal it while Arthur slept."

She stopped and glared at him for a moment, but said nothing before she then stalked away. Watching her go, Merlin felt a certain sense of satisfaction in knowing he was distracting her from the truth. That's right, Morgana, concentrate your anger on the warlock you hate so much... There's _no one _else in Camelot who knows about your magic.

He resumed his walk to the laundry, face set in a small frown. He wasn't going to let her start wondering if others knew, not when Gwen was about to become a true member of his and Arthur's inner circle.

~(-)~

Slender hands trembled slightly as they tidied the pillows on the bed, their owner flustering a little as she quickly finished her morning chores.

Gwen bit her lip as she hurried to complete what few tasks she had left, her mind circling constantly through thoughts of Arthur, and of Merlin's promise to make sure the prince would be in his rooms when she got there. She was nervous, she couldn't deny it, and it had taken every ounce of concentration to make sure Morgana didn't notice anything was bothering her. The sorceress had left to discuss dresses and styles with some of the ladies that had arrived to attend the celebration of Arthur completing his quest for the golden trident, something which thankfully none of the personal maids were required to attend. Morgana had left with nothing but a token order to ensure the room was tidy when she got back, and stating that she would be having her midday meal with the other ladies. It was such a perfect opportunity, Morgana was certain not to be back for hours, but that didn't mean that Gwen wasn't nervous about using it to go talk to Arthur.

She took a deep breath and let it out, leaving the now tidy rooms and heading for Arthur's chambers. She understood now how Merlin had felt yesterday, although at least in her case she wasn't about to admit to something that was potentially life and death. Arthur already knew about Merlin's magic, all _she_ was doing was admitting that the warlock had told her... Well, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

It didn't take long to reach Arthur's chambers, Gwen hesitating for a moment before reaching out and tentatively knocking on the door. The prince called out from within, bidding his visitor to enter, and it was with another deep breath that she reached for the latch and lifted it.

Yes, she definitely understood how Merlin must have felt, and now there was no going back.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Grins, then legs it from readers before is attacked for another evil cliffhanger) XD**


	44. The Secret Grows 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muahahahahaahahahaa! 620 REVIEWS! Thanks for all your support :D**

**Also, you can put the flaming pitchforks down now... Here's the chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 44: The Secret Grows ~Part 3~

The door slowly opened at her touch, the breath almost catching in her throat due to her nerves. When she entered the chamber and closed the door behind her, Arthur looked up from his desk in surprise.

"Guinevere, what are you doing here?" He got up from his desk, hurrying over to her. "Is something wrong?"

She stammered over her words for a moment, shaking her head.

"No... not at all. I just came to talk to you about something."

Arthur relaxed a little, and nodded before gesturing to the table.

"Please, sit."

He guided her to the table, leaving her there while he went to his desk to put a paperweight on his stack of reports to stop them curling up again and falling to the floor. While he did that, Gwen walked over to the mantelpiece above the fireplace and took down the battered-looking journal that sat there. She could see the piece of cord that had been put between the pages partway through, inwardly smiling at Merlin keeping his word as she then hugged the book to her chest and remained with her back to Arthur.

She had to steady herself to continue, Arthur returning to the side of the table behind her.

"Something happened while you were away, something that scared me. I went to Gaius about it, and he told Merlin I'd been to see him... Merlin took me with him when he went to gather herbs yesterday, we had a picnic."

Arthur frowned, confused.

"I thought you said you came because of something that scared you."

Gwen turned, the silence book visible in her grasp causing Arthur's expression to twitch slightly. She walked over to him, opening it at the page that Merlin had marked and putting face down on the table. She then looked into his eyes, the pent up emotions of the past few days starting to well to the surface.

"I... I saw Morgana using magic while you were away, and Merlin told me about the bracelet that she tricked Uther into giving to you." She bit back a sob, wiping away the tears that started to well up in her eyes. "She's changed, Arthur, and I felt so alone when I realised she was against us all."

Arthur looked into her eyes, searching.

"What else did he tell you? Did he tell you about?"

Gwen nodded, answering the unfinished question.

"Yes, he told me about his magic. On our way back from the picnic he explained to me that, since I knew about Morgana being a witch and because I was already involved, he decided it was best that I knew. I know now that I don't have to face this all alone, because I have you two and Gaius that I can talk to."

"Oh, Gwen..."

She wiped away the tears again at his words, pausing a moment as her lip trembled.

"Morgana told Cenrid about us, she _used_ me against you, and then pretended to be my _friend _when we went to rescue Elyan. The Morgana I knew is gone, and I'm not going to let the woman she's become destroy everything I hold dear." Her expression was now determined, her gaze returning to Arthur's face having drifted towards the floor during her confession. "I'll keep an eye on her for the three of you, and let you know the moment I see or notice anything suspicious... It's the least I can do for my close friends, and for the man that I love."

Arthur looked down at her in silence, before pulling her close and hugging her fiercely.

"I won't ever let her hurt you."

Gwen pressed her face into his shirt, nodding.

"I know. I have _so much_ trust and faith in all three of you, I know you'll always be there for me."

The both heard the faint creak of the main door, Arthur glancing over at it and spotting a familiar head peeking round it. Knowing that Merlin wouldn't be able to hear him because of the silence book, he used a tilt of his chin to tell him to come in instead.

Merlin entered, looking a little sheepish for spying on them, and walked over so that he was within range of the book. He then glanced at Arthur apologetically.

"You're not mad at me, are you? ...I just didn't want Gwen to think she had to face the truth about Morgana alone."

Arthur sighed; easing his grip on Gwen a little to she could turn to look at the warlock as well.

"No, I'm not mad... Although I _am_ annoyed that you didn't tell me Gwen had been to Gaius about her. I understand why you stayed quiet though."

Merlin now looked at Gwen, noting the dampness on her cheeks.

"Are _you_ alright?"

She nodded and smiled.

"I'll be fine. You don't need to worry."

She stepped back from Arthur, the prince turning to her looking a little concerned about something. After a moment he glanced at his friend.

"Merlin, I know you already have your hands full keeping an eye on me, but do you think..."

He tapped his armlet, raising his eyebrows in query. The warlock blinked for a moment, before moving into action right away.

"Yeah, of course I could. I looked up the spell the same day Gaius gave us them."

With a glance to ask permission, Merlin removed from Gwen's wrist a simple bracelet she often wore. With another glance he got permission from Arthur to go among the prince's possessions and removed from his secure cupboard the plainest bracelet in there. It was silver, unlike the brass one he already wore, but it was narrow enough to sit against the other without being noticeable.

Once he had hold of both he returned to the area secured by the book, Gwen observing him curiously.

"What are you going to do with those?"

Arthur explained it to her.

"He and I wear each wear one of a pair of enchanted armlets, that turn cold when the other one of us is in danger from magic or something magical. Gaius made them for us, and now Merlin's going to do another set so he can keep an eye on _you _for me."

Her eyes widened at that, Merlin shrugging a little when he saw it.

"I suggest just ignoring yours if you feel it turn cold. I get into so much trouble with magic that you'd be a nervous wreck if you got wound up every time it turns chilly." He looked down at the two bracelets he held. "_An fear innis mir, thug se rabhadh dom de draiocht contuirt do eile._" They shimmered faintly as his eyes burned briefly gold, before turning dull once again. Merlin then clasped Gwen's now slightly warm bracelet back on her wrist. "Don't ever take it off unless you absolutely have to. It can't warn me that you're in danger if you're not wearing it. Like I said before, just ignore it if it turns chilly now and then. The only time you need to worry is if it turns so cold it feels like you're wearing a band of ice around your arm. If that happens, I'm in real trouble."

Gwen watched as Merlin set the other bracelet on his left wrist beside the brass band he already wore, pulling his sleeve down over the both of them to hide them from view.

Seeing the concern for Merlin in her eyes, Arthur put his arm around her again to reassure her.

"There's no need to worry, he's managed to keep himself in one piece so far. He has Gaius to help as well, and while he's nowhere near as powerful as Merlin is, he can look after himself too. Just have faith in both of them; Camelot's Unofficial Court Sorcerer, and our enchantment dabbling physician."

Gwen started to smile, chuckling at the bit about Merlin being the Unofficial Court Sorcerer. She then looked between the two of them and sighed, feeling truly safe knowing they both were looking out for her.

~(-)~

The slender hands that tended to Morgana's hair that evening were steady, their owner without fear as she steadfastly did her work. Gwen glanced at Morgana's reflection in the mirror, smiling at the woman's comment even if inside there was no smile at all. Part of her wanted to hate Morgana for what she'd done and what she'd become, but it was only a fraction of what she felt inside. Instead here and now, tending to her and talking about the upcoming banquet as they'd done so often in the past, she felt only pity and sadness.

Gwen paused for a moment, before going to get the jewellery her mistress had picked out. This was probably what Arthur and Merlin felt, because they'd been friends with Morgana too. How long had they watched her take this path? Had they tried to turn her back from it? Gwen sighed inwardly, knowing for certain that they _would_ have tried. Arthur would have done it through subtle words and actions, and Merlin through talking to her directly. She'd ignored them both, ignored that they were willing to forgive her if only she'd return to the way she was before. How long had it been since they'd given up on her? Thinking about it, Gwen could guess.

They would have given up on Morgana the moment they realised she'd used her maid to try and get Arthur killed... and looking back Gwen realised now that they had only gone back for Morgana because _she_ had said she wouldn't leave without her.

It was hard to accept, but she knew it was probably true.

Keeping a pleasant smile on her face, Gwen clipped the necklace she'd retrieved around Morgana's neck, also hanging the matching earrings from her ears. That last thing done, she took a step back to admire her work.

"You look beautiful."

Morgana smiled, standing up and smoothing the folds of her cream dress.

"Thank you, Gwen." She headed for the door, graceful as always. "We should get going. It wouldn't do for me to be late to the celebration of Arthur's success."

There had been a slight edge to her voice as she'd uttered the latter part, an edge that brought a tiny frown to the face of maid behind her. Gwen followed her, remaining politely quiet as they made their way to the banquet hall. The hall itself was already a bustle of nobles and servants when they arrived, most turning to greet and admire Morgana when she entered.

She glided through the mass, which parted to allow her through. She was smiling and returning the greetings, but once she passed the main throng and neared the High Table, she fell quiet and turned her head ever so slightly.

Gwen had to suppress a gasp of surprise when she felt the bracelet on her wrist turn slightly cool, not by much but enough to notice. While she was sure Morgana's face was still passive and composed, she also knew that the witch had just glared at the servant she had turned her head to glance at.

Merlin looked over from where he stood against the wall behind Arthur's chair, his eyes lingering on Morgana just enough to let her know he'd noticed her stare, before he made a subtle show of bringing a hand to his mouth and yawning. Morgana immediately looked away and headed for her seat to Uther's left, Gwen moving to her usual position against the wall behind her. It was then that he glanced at his fellow servant, a hint of a grin telling her that everything was fine. It was true, the bracelet had become warm again the moment Morgana had stopped looking at him.

Did she hate him _that_ much that just a glare from her was enough to trigger the enchantment's warning?

Gwen felt a knot of concern for Merlin rising in her throat, and forced herself to think of something else. She turned her attention to the familiar figure of Liam as he made his way through the gathering carrying a tray of drinks. It was after a few moments of thought that she realised she envied him. He shared a friendship with Merlin that wasn't shadowed by the knowledge of the threat that existed inside these walls, the kind of friendship she'd had until she'd hidden in Morgana's room and witnessed her using magic. He was free of that worry, and she felt a smile tugging at her mouth when she thought of how he and Merlin had come back from walking Arthur's dogs once... having obviously had something of a mud fight while they were out.

That thought made her pause. Merlin had been under this kind of weight, the weight of being a sorcerer in the heart of a kingdom that executed people for that, all this time and yet he had never allowed it to interfere with his everyday life. He made friends, enjoyed those friendships, and when he had to he acted in secret to protect that which he held so dear. He lived his life here to the full, never letting his heavy destiny slow him down, never letting go of his hope for the future when Arthur would be king and magic would be banned no more.

Gwen took a deep breath and let it out, the knot of concern fading away. He had the right idea, an idea that Arthur had clearly chosen to emulate. They both accepted that they had to keep watch for danger, and deal with it if it arose, but they never let it stop them living their lives... She would do the same.

It was then that Uther stood up, his voice bringing silence to the guests and sending them to their seats.

"We are all gathered here to celebrate the success of my son, Prince Arthur's, quest to retrieve the Golden Trident from the castle of the Fisher King." He indicated the item, which Merlin had picked up from a side table and brought forward. "He has proven himself, through his courage and valour, to be worthy of his title as Crown Prince. Let the feast begin!"

He resumed his seat, his movement coinciding with another brief moment of chill coming from her bracelet. Morgana had looked past him to glare at Merlin when he returned the trident to the side table, and again as before the chill disappeared the moment she ceased to look at the warlock.

Gwen started to understand now why he'd said to ignore her bracelet most of the time, and not to worry unless it turned _very_ cold. He hadn't been joking when he'd said he was threatened by magic a lot. As if to confirm this, when she poured a drink for Morgana, Gwen caught Arthur glancing at her. He put his hand over his armlet in meaning, and nodded ever so slightly as if to say the frequent alerts she'd been feeling from hers was normal. Or at least normal for any occasion where the warlock was in the same room as Morgana.

It remained like that for the rest of the evening, Gwen slowly becoming accustomed to the alerts from her bracelet that happened every time Morgana so much as glanced at him. The sheer degree of her hate for Merlin was hard to believe, but he had said that he was likely the person here that she hated the most, him being the one who had poisoned her that day more than a year ago.

The feast concluded after a couple of hours, everyone returning to their chambers to sleep of the effects of much food and wine. Among those, Morgana was rather quiet when Gwen escorted her back to her room, and remained so as the maid helped her out of her dress and readied her for bed. Gwen could only imagine the resentment and anger she was feeling right now, that her attempt to kill Arthur had failed and that he had returned to Camelot in triumph. It made that small part inside her that wanted to hate the sorceress stir like an agitated shadow, but Gwen pushed it aside and set off for home. Just as she hadn't let her hate of Uther, for his having her father killed, influence her, she wasn't going to let her feelings against Morgana influence her now. To do so would be to stoop to the same level.

Wrapped in her cloak she hurried out of the castle entrance and towards the gate, nearly shrieking in surprise when Merlin suddenly came out of the shadows to fall in step beside her.

Holding a hand to her pounding heart, she reprimanded him.

"Merlin, what are you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

The warlock chuckled and smiled, offering her his arm.

"Pretty ladies heading home from a party should be escorted... I have orders."

Catching the hint that Arthur had told him to take her home, Gwen shook her head and placed her hand on his proffered arm and allowed him to lead her.

"I'll have a word with him tomorrow... You don't have time to be escorting me home _every_ night."

"That doesn't mean he wouldn't try though, you're probably going to have to be _really_ firm with him."

She couldn't help but chuckle along with him as he laughed, the two of them walking through the night-darkened streets until they reached her house. When they arrived she let go of his arm, opening her door and turning to look at him from the doorway.

"Thank you for walking me home, and for everything else."

Merlin's smile widened a little.

"Not at all, My Lady. It was my pleasure."

She stared at him, not amused by the comment.

"I'm no Lady, Merlin. I'm a maid, and a blacksmith's daughter."

Merlin's smile turned to an outright grin, as he leaned closer and whispered.

"I know Arthur, and I know him well. He won't marry _anyone _except you." He bowed deeply, still grinning. "So I wish you well, _Lady _Guinevere, and pleasant dreams."

He then turned and strolled cheerfully away, Gwen watching him go with a smile on her face. Even now that she knew he was a warlock, Merlin was still Merlin, and he always would be.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Grins) I hope you guys liked this, because I had a lot of fun writing it. See you all on Saturday when I post part one of this weekend's episode, I'm off now to work on my NaNoWriMo novel until then. See ya :D**


	45. Love in the Time of Dragons 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: What a hatrick! 100k Hits, 200 Favs, and 300 Alerts all reached since I posted the last chapter. Kudos to you all, you have made this is the most popular fic I've ever written on this site!**

**Another thing, I HATE IT WHEN COLIN MUMBLES! I have no idea what the first thing he said to Gaius in the lower town was... So I made something up to replace it that even sounds vaguely like whatever he mumbled. I think my line is more colourful though XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 45: Love in the Time of Dragons ~Part 1~

The cart trundled across the meadow towards the city ahead, the driver humming pleasantly to herself while she occasionally flicked her whip to keep her horse moving at a steady pace. It had been a long time since she'd last been here, a long time indeed, and it was almost bittersweet to be returning to it now. She soon arrived at the gates, passing through them and into the city proper, her eyes moving about her surroundings as she noted how it had changed since she last set eyes upon it.

She eventually came to a stop outside a small but official looking building, entering with a bag of coins and emerging with that pouch somewhat lighter. She returned to her cart and followed the directions she'd been given, removing one of her bags from it and entering the dusty house she'd just rented when she got there.

The elderly woman closed the door behind her, taking the bag to the table and carefully opening it. From it she removed a box wrapped loosely in cloth, opening it nervously before whispering towards its empty interior.

"_Ye peoth ic... Thun nar theoberend... thare ialdten._"

Her eyes glowed golden, before she then stepped back from it, a grumbling hissing sound emerging from the box the moment before the creature it came from.

It stood on the table, the flared crest of skin around its goblin-like head twitching much like its scorpion tail. She sat down on the chair next to the table, the creature jumping into her lap with a snarl, before she whispered to it gently.

"Calm yourself, my pretty." It bared its slimy grey pointed teeth at her, its golden eyes glaring while it growled in agitation as she continued. "We're home now."

The creature responded to her words, the snarl becoming a smile. Yes, they were 'home', where their plan would now begin.

~(-)~

"Gaius, there have been disturbing rumours from outlying villages."

They were stood in the council chambers, Merlin at his mentor's shoulder. The king looked concerned as he spoke to the physician, Gaius frowning a little in query.

"Sire?"

Uther passed one of the reports to the Arthur, who was sat beside him, before answering.

"Someone, some kind of physician, is offering treatments. I fear magic may have been used."

Gaius paused, puzzled.

"What is it that makes you suspicious?"

Uther looked down at his reports.

"There have been reports of miracle cures. A boy thrown from a horse, and a farm hand mauled by a boar. All hopeless cases it seems... and yet each and every one has made a full recovery."

"That's very hard for me to comment on, Sire. I would have to examine the patients myself."

Uther looked up at him.

"That won't be necessary... A new case has arisen here in Camelot."

"Who."

Arthur answered that, not taking his eyes off the parchment he was reading through.

"The innkeeper. He has returned to work."

Gaius glanced at him, surprised.

"That's not possible. The condition was critical, I saw him only days ago."

Uther set down the cup from which he had been taking a drink.

"So you agree that magic must be involved?"

"Well I couldn't say for sure."

Uther frowned slightly.

"Then go to the tavern and find out. If sorcery is at work here, we must act quickly."

Gaius nodded.

"Yes, Sire. I'll see to it right away."

He and Merlin left the chamber, Gaius glancing at him once they were out of earshot of the king. Merlin returned it, frowning.

"Don't look at me, I'm not stupid enough to do something _that_ obvious."

The physician sighed, shaking his head.

"Then I pity the sorcerer who did it. While their actions are clearly noble, they picked the worst possible place to show their compassion in such a way. Let's hurry to the tavern, I need to speak with the innkeeper before too many rumours start flying about to muddy the waters."

The two of them headed out of the castle, concentrating on getting to their destination quickly but without making it look like they were in a hurry. Haste is normal, extreme haste draws attention, and drawing attention to a matter like this would not be something Uther wanted. On their way through the lower town, Merlin began to think on what he'd heard... and the sheer hypocrisy of the situation.

"This stinks worse than a wild boar... Uther has _no _problem turning to magic if his family are threatened."

Gaius glanced at him warningly, his tone serious although hushed.

"Keep your voice down, Merlin."

"He is _such_ a hypocrite."

Gaius stopped and faced him just outside the tavern, his expression stern.

"He's also the king. So if you value your head, use it."

The two of them entered the tavern, Gaius glancing at something out of the corner of his eye while Merlin paused to look at it fully. It was a wooden ring, suspended so that it lay horizontal, and from its circumference hung a collection of crystals, feathers, and little pouches... He recognised some of the signs on it immediately, but couldn't say anything to Gaius because the innkeeper chose that moment to greet them.

"Welcome." He smiled from across the room; setting down the tray he'd been loading empty cups onto. "Gaius, what a pleasant surprise."

Gaius looked a little surprised himself, as he returned the greeting.

"Everic."

Everic continued to smile, coming over to them.

"Can I get you anything?"

Gaius shook his head.

"No, I just came to see how you were doing."

"I'm much improved as you can see."

Gaius looked him up and down.

"Indeed."

"All thanks to you, Gaius."

The innkeeper was still grinning, Gaius not sure what to say as he chuckled uneasily.

"...I think not." The smile started to fade, Gaius regarding him questioningly. "Everic, I am of course delighted that you are well again. But I must ask you, from whom did you obtain your remedy?"

Everic paused, before he shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Gaius gave him a reassuring smile.

"There's no need to lie to me. Don't be afraid. I'm not the _king_ after all."

Merlin stared at his mentor. So _he_ wasn't allowed to point out Uther's heavy-handed deficiencies, but Gaius _was?_ The physician was oblivious to the stare, his attention on Everic as he hesitated for a few moments and answered.

"My wife... she was desperate. I was slipping away."

He paused, Gaius nodding.

"Go on."

"She met a woman, a healer, in the lower town and she gave her a cure."

Gaius raised his eyebrows a little, his voice still reassuring.

"Can I see it?" Everic nodded, going to a nearby shelf and coming back with a small glass vial. He handed it to Gaius, who tipped a small amount of the glittering dust it contained onto his gloved palm, the powder puffing out initially as if pushed. He let it drop to the floor, and handed the vial back with a smile. "Interesting."

Everic accepted it, looking a little nervous.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?"

Gaius glanced at him, having been about to leave.

"No, not at all... You've been most helpful."

He headed for the door, a small smile coming to his face as he glanced at the wooden ring when he passed it. Merlin glanced at it too, able to sense the power in it, and followed him. Magic was definitely involved, so what was Gaius going to tell Uther?

~(-)~

"So what was the nature of this remedy?"

Uther turned to Gaius, the physician and his assistance having returned from the town, and Gaius replied rather blandly.

"Hog Wort and Fenucric."

Uther frowned.

"Excuse me?"

Gaius explained.

"Herbs, Sire... Whoever prescribed them was highly skilled. Their grasp of the five points of herbal conjoinment was..."

Uther interrupted him, frowning.

"And what about the boy? And the labourer? Surely they were beyond the help of such remedies."

Gaius seemed to think about it.

"Not necessarily, Sire. The Physician's Art can achieve great things."

"But not _miracles_. The innkeeper was fatally ill, you said so yourself."

Gaius nodded slowly, pausing slightly.

"Yes... That was indeed my diagnosis, but my knowledge isn't perfect. There are many branches of my craft that are yet mysteries to me." Merlin was watching him furtively, knowing full well that Gaius was spouting a load of dredged up randomness to bluff the king. Gaius of course was too busy doing that bluffing to notice it. "_I_ could not heal the innkeeper, someone else could."

Uther's frown was gone, and he regarded his physician flatly.

"Are you _absolutely _satisfied that no magic was involved?"

Gaius nodded confidently.

"Entirely, Sire."

There was silence for several seconds, before Uther sighed and turned away.

"Thank you, Gaius. You've set my mind at rest."

The physician bowed to him politely.

"My Lord."

He then turned and left as Merlin also bowed, the warlock eyeing him as he followed. Gaius just lied to the king, and Merlin got the feeling the physician knew who the sorcerer might be. Those thoughts remained in his mind when they returned to the physician's chambers. In comfortable silence they prepared and sat down for their midday meal, the rare treat of a leg of ham sitting ready to carve on the dining table.

They sat down facing each other as they always did, Gaius starting to carve slices from the ham while Merlin set out the plates.

"I think its great what you did, protecting the innkeeper like that."

Gaius looked up at him for a moment before resuming carving.

"What do you mean?"

Merlin passed the cutlery, shrugging.

"He was a sick man, it was a matter of life and death. Magic... was his only hope."

Gaius frowned a little.

"He didn't use magic."

Merlin stared at him.

"That potion was enchanted, I saw it with my own eyes, we both did, so don't lie to me... It's not like I'm the _king_. You don't have to try and hide it."

Gaius sighed, as if he believed Merlin had missed something obvious.

"What you saw, Merlin, was a release of gaseous pressure. It's entirely normal in a preparation of that kind."

Merlin raised a finger, pointing out something else.

"But what about the totem?"

"What totem?"

Merlin was starting to get a little exasperated with this. He _knew_ there was magic, so why the hell was Gaius insisting there hadn't been?

"The totem, that was in the innkeeper's doorway. It bore the marks of the Old Religion."

Gaius frowned, looking concerned.

"Nonsense... You're obviously tired, Merlin. I recommend you get some sleep."

Gaius got up from his seat taking the leg of ham with him, Merlin calling out after him as he walked away.

"Fat chance of that, Arthur wants his armour cleaning for tomorrow... Do you have any idea how long that takes?"

~(-)~

That night Merlin lay in bed, half dozing with the book he'd been reading to stay awake now laid on his chest. He fought back a yawn, his eye slipping closed again, before the clatter of something being knocked over in the main chamber outside his jolted him awake.

He got out of bed, blowing out his candle before creeping over to his door and peering through the gap at the edge of the frame. Through it he saw Gaius slipping out through the main door, and with a look of concern on his face, Merlin followed. Gaius went exactly where the warlock expected as far as general direction was concerned, the physician exiting the castle and entering the lower town. Behind him Merlin flitted from shadow to shadow, his illicitly gained skill at doing such letting him follow his mentor with ease... Not that Gaius even once looked back.

Eventually he came to a stop outside one of the houses Merlin knew were owned by the castle and rented out, Gaius reaching out after a moment's hesitation to knock on the door. Only now did he look up the street in the direction he'd come, forcing Merlin to duck down out of sight before cautiously peeking over the edge of his hiding place again.

The door of the house opened, an elderly woman standing in the doorway regarding Gaius in surprise. She said something, as did Gaius, but Merlin was too far away to hear it. Not that he really needed to, what happened next spoke for itself.

The woman stepped out of the doorway and reached out to him, the two of them hugging each other as she kissed him on the cheek and held him tight. Merlin watched with raised eyebrows, a slow smile coming to his face before an approaching patrol sent Gaius and the woman into her house, and forced him to flee up the street.

He was still smiling when he got back to Gaius' chambers, returning to his room and chuckling to himself... Dear old Gaius had a lady friend, and he'd clearly been happy to see her.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Man I shouldn't be up this late, damned iPlayer didn't have the episode up for me to reference until almost 11pm :S**


	46. Love in the Time of Dragons 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here we go, part 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 46: Love in the Time of Dragons ~Part 2~

It had been a scene of joyful reunion and reminiscence, and a moment of deepest regret, as Alice brought Gaius into her house. It was wonderful to see him, truly wonderful, but it was marred by the secret hidden within this home.

"How did you know I was in Camelot?"

She turned to face him, his smile gentle.

"I recognised your work. Your healing magic was always equal to none."

She smiled slightly in return, flattered.

"Oh, Gaius, you've lost none of your charm."

"And you have lost none of your skill. You saved the innkeeper's life."

She tilted her head.

"I did what I could. As I know you did."

He had the grace to look humble.

"But my humble potion was not enough it seems."

Alice paused, regarding him thoughtfully.

"Look at you, always so solemn, so serious."

He smiled.

"And you, always teasing me."

Still gazing at him, she took a breath as she looked into his eyes.

"I've missed you."

"And I you."

She sighed, shaking her head.

"Twenty years, and here we are back in Camelot together again. It almost seems as if nothing has changed."

Gaius' expression became shadowed.

"And some things never will."

Her smile faded.

"Uther..."

Gaius shook his head, clearly concerned for her safety.

"It's not safe for you here. He suspects that there is magic at work in Camelot. He does not yet know for sure, but if you stay here he will find you."

Still looking into his eyes, she seemed unafraid.

"Bu Gaius, healing is my only gift. It is how I make my living. I must buy food, pay rent."

"But why here? The dangers are too great."

"...Because I wanted to see you again."

He pulled her into a hug, holding her tight as she did to him, neither of them wanting to let go. But let go he did, before taking a step back from her.

"Dawn is almost upon us, I must get back."

She clung to his trailing hand, her eyes pleading.

"You will come back tomorrow? Please?"

"Of course."

He left the house and closed the door, as the feelings of bitter-sweetness returned to Alice's heart. The reason for them snarled from behind her, the creature from the box coming out of hiding and speaking in a satisfied voice.

"You have done well."

She approached the table where it stood, uncertain.

"Must we use him this way?"

The creature stalked forward, unrelenting.

"I've told you before. Uther trusts him, only he can get us close enough to the king."

"But he will be blamed for everything that happens."

The creature looked up at her, smiling in malicious glee.

"And you will not, how _perfect_."

"But his punishment will be terrible..."

All further protests were cut off, when at the creature's snarl her eyes turned black under the influence of its power.

"You must put aside your feelings and do what has to be done!"

"...Yes."

She had to obey, she had no choice... She was going to have to betray the man she loved.

~(-)~

The dawn bells rang out, waking the residents of the city and calling them to rise for work this new day. That was the case within Gaius' chambers, as the physician set about making the remedies he needed for today while behind him his ward eyed him speculatively.

Merlin remained there, watching him, before commenting casually.

"Did you... go out last night."

Gaius turned, pausing in thought.

"Yes... I had to get some herbs."

Merlin raised his eyebrows at the excuse.

"Herbs? In the middle of the night?"

Gaius hesitated, a trace of flustering evident in that.

"A new supplier. Just arrived."

Merlin still had his eyebrows raised, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Right..." He paused, before adding wryly. "Do your suppliers _always_ kiss you?"

Gaius, who had resumed his mixing, turned to stare at him a little indignant.

"You followed me, how dare you?"

Merlin frowned at the question.

"Gaius, it was the middle of the night. I was worried, I thought you might be in some sort of trouble."

Gaius' expression softened, as he accepted Merlin's reason.

"There was nothing wrong."

Behind him Merlin strolled over, remaining silent before eventually asking in curiosity.

"What's her name?"

Gaius saw his smile, but tried to remain casual.

"Alice, she's an old friend... Well _more_ than a friend, if truth be told."

His ward was now grinning, Merlin looking slightly amused at the thought of his mentor having a girlfriend.

"What do you mean?"

Gaius looked at him, a hint of regret in his eyes.

"We were once engaged to be married."

The smile vanished into surprise, Merlin staring at him in a small amount of shock.

"_When _was this?"

"More years ago than I care to remember." He sat down on a shoot, Merlin following suit as he continued. "I had just been made physician to the king. It was like finding a kindred spirit. We had so much in common; out love of science, of healing... and of magic."

Merlin's eyebrows rose at that.

"Magic?"

Gaius nodded.

"I was just a novice by comparison, for all that I had great potential. But Alice's power and ability was uncanny. She had the gift, and soon she had mastered every aspect of sorcery. She could have become a High Priestess if that had been her choice, but healing was her vocation and her only dream in life. It was, above all, her greatest talent." He sighed, remembering as Merlin listened avidly. "It was wonderful to behold, Merlin. She saved a great many lives."

Merlin was smiling.

"It was Alice who cured the innkeeper."

Gaius confirmed it.

"Indeed. There was a time when her skills were famous in Camelot."

Merlin learned closer, eager to hear more.

"So what happened?"

Gaius' expression became solemn.

"Uther declared war on magic, and overnight our world was turned upside down."

"...The great Purge."

Gaius pressed his lips together in a thin line before replying.

"Uther drew up a list... Everyone suspected of using magic. One by one they were hunted down and executed." Merlin was shaking his head in grim disgust, Gaius understanding all too well his feelings. "As a close friend of the king, I was permitted to see that list... Alice's name was on it."

"What did you do?"

Gaius gave him a long look.

"The only thing I could do. I struck her name off."

Merlin stared.

"Gaius, if you'd been caught."

"I know, but it bought her time. Just enough to get out of Camelot, to escape."

"But you... You stayed behind."

Gaius sighed, and nodded sadly.

"...I was scared. I felt I had no choice. I thought I'd never see her again... but now here she is after all these years. I feel we've been given a second chance."

Merlin began to smile again, agreeing wholeheartedly. Gaius deserved this, after all he and Alice had suffered they deserved this chance to be happy and together again. He got up, grabbing a chunk of yesterday's bread and hurrying out. Arthur wanted to do some practice with his lance today.

The warlock stopped in his tracks at that through, halfway down stairs from Gaius' chambers. Aww damn, he'd forgotten about that!

~(-)~

Merlin peered through the wooden ring he held, looking at the sight of Arthur sat astride his horse. The prince looked back, grinning as he pulled down the visor of his helmet and levelled the tip in his direction as he set his horse into motion. Merlin couldn't help his intake of breath at the sight of the horse and knight charging towards him, gritting his teeth as he lifted the ring above his head and prayed. Why the _hell_ couldn't the prince just balance the thing on the top of a post or something? Why make _him_ hold it?

Merlin scrunched his eyes closed, just before he felt the ring being jolted from his grasp along with the cloud of passing dust from the horse as it went by. He turned to face Arthur who lifted his visor, the prince still grinning.

"Come on, Merlin, it's not _that_ bad. I haven't hit you so far, have I?"

He flicked his lance, flinging the ring on the end of it off in Merlin's direction. The warlock stepped into its path and caught it, frowning.

"Have _you_ ever had to stand as a living target pole before?"

Arthur shook his head.

"No."

"Then how would _you_ know it 'isn't that bad'?"

The prince rolled his eyes, holding out his lance to indicate Merlin take it from him.

"Fine, then I work on my mace instead. Go put that in the racks and then get a shield, and meet me on the main training field."

"Yes... Sire."

He left Merlin, who now had hold of the lance, standing there gaping at him. The warlock staring in disbelief. What bee had gotten into _his_ bonnet today? He was obviously using his position as prince and his as a mere 'servant' to do some not entirely fair tormenting.

Merlin sighed and went to do as he was told, and things proved to be little better with the mace practice. Arthur hammered on the cowering warlock's shield, never letting up until he sighed in exasperation.

"Come on, Merlin! Put your back into it!"

Merlin peered around the shield's edge, grimacing.

"I'm sorry, Sire, I'm just a bit tired."

Arthur sighed.

"Pathetic... You're supposed to be pretending to be a battle-hardened _warrior_. Not a... daffodil."

"I'm sorry, Sire, I'm just a bit tired that's all."

He cringed behind the shield, expecting Arthur to begin pounding on it again. Instead the prince put the mace onto the nearby rack.

"Very well." He picked up the massive battle hammer that was also there, hefting it for the now peeking warlock to see. "Maybe _this_ will perk you up!"

Merlin gaped at him, before doing the first thing he could think off... He glanced at Arthur's feet and pulled them just far enough from under him that the hammer sent him off balance and he fell over.

The prince went down in a clatter of armour, the hammer thudding down beside him before he glared up at his servant. The warlock had just made it look like he fell over... in front of almost a _dozen_ knights.

"Merlin..." Merlin turned and ran, Arthur getting up and striding after him. "Get back here, Merlin! That's an _order!_"

Merlin stopped, knowing he couldn't disobey in a place this _public_. He slowly turned around, facing Arthur just in time for the prince to grab him by the hair and pull him forward, while also kicking his feet out from under him. Down he went, face first into the ground. Yes, Arthur was grumpy about something, and he was taking it out on _him_.

The rest of the morning was just as intolerable, Merlin utterly exhausted by the time he'd taken the prince his midday meal and trudged away to go get his. He arrived back at Gaius' chambers, swaying a little as he came in the door, the physician looking pleased to see him when he did.

"Ah, Merlin. I'd like you to meet Alice."

All trace of swaying vanished, as eagerness to meet his mentor's one-time fiancé put the spring back into his step. Merlin came over to them, smiling as he shook her hand and she greeted him.

"Merlin, it's a pleasure to meet you. Gaius speaks very highly of you."

Merlin grinned at his mentor, tilting his head before looking at her again.

"You to."

Gaius spoke up, getting his attention.

"Alice... will be staying with us for a while."

"Is that alright with you?"

Merlin looked between the two of them, still smiling.

"Of course. I'll make up the spare bed."

"So you won't mind if she uses your room?"

Merlin paused at that part, then slowly nodded.

"Um, yeah... Just let me get some of my things out of there first."

He left the two of them to go gather Alice's things from her house, hurrying into his room and pausing inside the doorway. Yes she was a sorceress, but that didn't mean he wanted to leave his spellbook and staff under the floor beneath the bed she would be sleeping in? What if something happened and he needed them?

He reached under the bed and lifted the large board that hid the staff and book, pulling both out before putting them back... Now where the _hell_ was he going to stash them?

~(-)~

It was a rather nervous warlock who snuck through the castle half an hour later, carrying two rather damning items with him in broad daylight, even if he _had_ wrapped them in cloth and put the other in a box first.

Merlin came out of the alcove where he'd stashed Arthur's spear from the armoury, holding both it and the staff bundle under one arm while the book bundle was under his left. If anyone saw him, they should just assume the staff was a blunt fighting stave, and the 'box' was materials to clean both it and the spear, and maybe sharpen the spear's tip... At least that was what he was hoping.

Five anxious minutes and three uninterested servants later, he arrived at Arthur's chambers to find the prince sitting near the fire. Merlin cringed when he realised he'd timed this wrong... Arthur was supposed to be in a meeting right now.

The prince regarded him flatly, pointedly looking at the spear and Merlin's other two burdens.

"What are you doing with those?"

Merlin looked away, grimacing before putting down the two longest items and opening the third. Once Arthur had seen the book that the box contained, Merlin explained himself.

"Gaius' um... _girlfriend_ you could say is using my room for a while. I need to put this and my um... walking stick... somewhere where I can get to them easily while she's staying with us."

Arthur blinked in surprise.

"Gaius has a _girlfriend?_"

Merlin nodded, coming over and setting the spear and wrapped staff on the table.

"Yeah, you could say that." He grimaced. "She was his fiancé... He stayed here and bought her time, so that she could escape the Purge."

The prince stiffened, before getting to his feet and getting the silence book of his mantelpiece. Once it was in place on the table he spoke.

"She's a sorceress?"

Merlin nodded.

"Yes, a master of healing magics. She's the one behind the 'miracle cures' that have been reported. I know having her here inside the castle isn't the best thing... but I've never seen Gaius this happy. I don't want to disturb her if something crops up, so that's why I wondered if you would mind me hiding these in here for now. No one searches your chambers, so it's the best place to keep them until I can arrange something else."

Arthur looked at the box ad bundle, picking the latter up.

"I can understand the book, but a walking stick?"

Merlin lifted it out of his hands, trying to look innocent.

"Actually, I just said it was that in case someone was outside. I've never shown you this because I knew you'd ask questions." He unwrapped the top of it, the blue crystal and carved wood immediately recognisable to the prince. After all, he'd 'fallen in love' with the girl it used to belong to. "Remember Sophia?"

Arthur regarded him disapprovingly.

"You _stole_ it from her."

Merlin raised his eyebrows and looked away.

"Actually I picked it up when she was in the process of _drowning _you as a sacrifice to regain her immortality as one of the Sidhe... and blew both her and her father to bits with it... This thing is one of my best weapons, although I've never had to use it much."

Arthur gaped.

"She tried to _drown _me?"

"As a sacrifice, yes. She wasn't human, she was a fairy trapped in human form. The Sidhe aren't very nice... Trust me, I've had times they've tried to kill me when I got in the way of a couple of their plans."

Arthur remained silent for a moment, before scowling a little and pointing in the direction of his bed.

"Fine, you can put them under there for now. Just don't come looking for them in the middle of the night unless you have a _really_ good reason." Merlin grinned at him and nodded. With his grumpy attitude today, he definitely didn't want to aggravate him. "Oh and Merlin... Since you kindly brought my spear up here with you, I think I'll do some practice with it during training the day after tomorrow... with a _moving_ target."

Merlin couldn't help but cringe at those words, but it was a concern he quickly forgot that night. For that evening, well after midnight, his attempts to sleep while turning out Gaius' snoring were interrupted by the faint sound of Alice talking to something. He'd crept from his bed and peered through one of the gaps in the door of his room, and saw something that left his heart pounding and a sinking feeling of dread in his gut.

A fearful Alice, talking to some kind of magical creature... and taking venom from its scorpion tail...

He had to tell Gaius…

~(-)~

Why the heck had he tried to tell Gaius? Seriously! The man was completely love struck so of _course_ it would be a waste of time!

Merlin strode through the castle hallways, heading for the Hall of Records, his thoughts lingering on the heartrending and complete and utter _farce_ he'd just made of himself in front of Gaius. He'd accused Alice of perhaps not been all that she seemed, and when he'd gone to try and show the creature in the box to Gaius the box had been totally _empty!_

That's right, empty.

There was more to it than this, and he knew that his apparently groundless insult to Alice had damaged the trust between them. Gaius was probably completely confused as to why his ward would be so malicious, when in truth Merlin was trying to protect him.

Merlin greeted Geoffrey of Monmouth as he passed him, heading to the familiar section of the records where the books about magical creatures and myths could be found. Sure Gaius' collection of such books was better, but right now he didn't think it would be tactful to be seen looking through them. He'd have to do his research here.

It was an awkward but rather enlightening conversation with an inspecting Geoffrey later that Merlin left the library with at least a name for what he was dealing with. The creature was a Manticore, and it had a reputation as bad as its looks. He was deciding whether or not to tell Arthur when he re-entered Gaius' chambers, startling Alice into dropping the remedy she was holding.

He looked between her and Gaius, who had been on the other side of the room with his back to her, with a frown on his face... a frown that deepened when she insisted on clearing up the mess herself. That decided him, and after picking up some bread for his dinner he left again... His research would go quicker if he had some help from Arthur.

~(-)~

"So tell me again, exactly what are we doing here?"

Arthur frowned at Merlin's back, the warlock leading the way towards the door of the Hall of Records. Arthur hadn't been impressed to be asked _not_ to go to bed at the usual time, and to instead accompany his servant on a little research errand. Truth be told Merlin would rather not have asked him, but with time being limited and there being a lot of books to look through, he hadn't really had much choice.

Usually he would have had Gaius to help him.

He sighed, pausing at the door to the library.

"I saw someone with a box the other day, and a magical creature came out of it. I was here earlier to look it up, but Geoffrey interrupted me and he would have started asking awkward questions if I'd hung around. All I managed to find out was that it was something called a Manticore, but nothing about why the box was empty when I looked into it the day after what I'd seen. I think it could be a threat, but I need more information before I can start looking for a way to deal with it."

"Then why didn't you ask _Gaius_ to help you?" Merlin gave the irritated prince a long look, and avoided the question by letting him assume an answer himself. "Ah, you didn't want to interrupt his happy reunion with Alice."

Merlin frowned at the sarcastic edge the prince's voice had held. While he wasn't being honest that it was _Alice_ he'd seen with the box, he didn't condone Arthur talking about Gaius' happiness that way.

"He deserves a break once in a while, and besides it's about time you started being involved in some of the leg work of these things. For all we know it could turn out that it's _your_ skin this research is saving. Wouldn't it be nice to know you'd helped protect yourself for a change?"

Arthur fell silent, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Let's get moving. I _would_ like to get to bed in time for at least a couple of hour's sleep."

They crept into the Hall of Records, inching their way from the entrance to where they would have to pass Geoffrey's desk. It was as they neared the end of the bookcase from the entrance that Arthur, not as practiced at this as Merlin, accidentally kicked the random empty lantern that the warlock had automatically stepped over.

Geoffrey's snoring was cut off, as he lurched awake and looked around blearily.

"What's that? Who's there?"

Merlin looked over his shoulder and gave Arthur a dirty look for waking the man, before turning his attention to fixing the problem. His eyes glowed gold as he made several items and the candles on Geoffrey's desk float, the nobleman's eyes widening until the warlock whispered.

"_No one_..." The nobleman began to smile, clearly thinking he must be dreaming. Merlin went with that. "_You're dreaming..._" Geoffrey was now nodding in agreement, Merlin rolling his eyes and adding. "_Now go back to sleep._"

The nobleman continued to nod, slowly setting his head back down on the book he was using as a pillow while Merlin returned the objects to the spots he'd lifted them from. He then looked at Arthur again, staring at him blandly, before leading the way to the section they needed to browse. Once they got there and Merlin had lit the candles they'd brought with them, the prince muttered to him.

"Sorry about that."

Merlin shook his head, passing him what would be the first of many books and murmuring in reply.

"No need, after all I did say you needed more practice at this."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Wow, that convo between Merlin and Gaius was loooooong, but there was no way I was going to cut it out. To do so would have wrecked it. Also, I hope you liked the scene I added, since I wondered to myself when I watched the episode, what Merlin would have done about his little stash under his bed XD**


	47. Love in the Time of Dragons 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aaaaaaaaaaaand part 3. I played 'build your own version of spell' again, since I couldn't be sure exactly what Gaius says. Mine probably means about the same thing though :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 47: Love in the Time of Dragons ~Part 3~

It was a bleary-eyed servant who arrived with breakfast for an equally tired and irritable prince the following morning, it having taken the pair of them three hours of reading before discovering the information that the box Merlin had seen was actually a portal through which the Manticore would pass into this world from its own. The only problem was that that information, which Merlin had been so pleased about, had done nothing to change the general situation.

He'd spoken to Gaius, tried to convince him, and once again been shrugged off as being jealous of Alice taking the physician's attention away from him.

It's _really _annoying to be treated like a small child when you're _twenty-two _years old.

Merlin set the tray down on the table, Arthur trudging over in his nightshirt rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and muttering to the servant.

"So were you able to do anything about that Manticore yet?"

The warlock turned and glared at him blandly.

"Arthur, in the time since we each went back to bed last night, I have had _one_ hour in which I wasn't doing anything else. One hour, when you're trying not to get in people's way or draw attention to yourself, is _hardly_ enough time to do something about a creature you've only just finished doing the basic research on." He poured water from the jug on the tray into the prince's cup. "I'll see what I can come up with this afternoon. Right now I need to help you get ready for today's practice session."

The prince stood a bit straighter, starting to cheer up a little.

"Oh, that's right." He crossed the room, picking up the spear leaning against the wall and tossing it to the warlock. "I'm doing _spear _practice today... Take that down to the training field and get the big target shield from storage. After you've helped me into my armour of course."

Merlin's glare became slightly angry, as he did as he was told and then took the spear as ordered. He then endured lugging the massive thick target shield back and forth across the practice field, Arthur egging him on while taking pot shots at him with the spear. Though it all, Merlin's emotional turmoil regarding Gaius mixed with the resentment he was feeling for being treated like this. It came to a boil when yet another perfect hit struck the shield dead centre, and Merlin's tired legs gave out and he fell over.

He began to mutter under his breath.

"Stupid clot pole..."

He heard Arthur walk over, weight appearing on his back when Arthur put a foot on the shield to pull the spear out of it.

"You're supposed to bob, Merlin, _weave_. Not run in a straight line... You might as well be a barn door."

He pulled Merlin to his feet, the warlock refusing to look at him.

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur frowned, setting the butt of the spear on the ground.

"For goodness sake, what is your problem?"

Merlin looked at him, fists clenched as he hissed angrily in reply.

"My problem is that, whatever's been bothering _you_ for the past few days, you've been taking it out on _me!_ What I don't need my best friend using me as a _punching bag _when I have problems of my own to deal with."

Arthur fell silent, his expression turning slightly guilty as he turned to face away from the nearby knights and muttered quietly.

"What problems?"

"Gaius and me... we had a bit of a falling out."

Arthur sighed.

"Look, I row with my father all the time. Just do what I do. Lay low and wait for him to come to his senses, it'll all blow over."

Merlin hesitated, picking the target shield up again.

"No, I don't think so somehow."

Arthur looked at his friend, at a loss as to what to do, until he stepped forward and gave him a friendly punch to the arm.

"Oh cheer up, will you."

Merlin rubbed at his arm, and stared at him.

"How is punching me in the arm supposed to cheer me up?"

Arthur stared back, confused.

"It works with the knights."

"Well they're thick, aren't they?"

The prince paused at that statement.

"..._I'm_ a knight."

Merlin thought about that for a moment, before deciding to get his own back for a change. He muttered, making sure no one nearby would hear.

"Oh, sorry, in that case let me return the favour... This is how a _warlock _does it."

He stared at Arthur's arm, pushing his power out with just enough force that it was like he'd delivered a _very _firm punch to it. The effect on Arthur was immediate, as he had to bite his lip not to yell for what would be apparently no reason. It was then that he strolled off to put the target away, the prince fighting not to swear behind him. Neither of them aware of what was unfolding back inside the castle.

~(-)~

Her eyes were fixed on the small bottle, as she feigned continuing to mix it. Behind her Gaius sat in a chair, reading a book as he'd done since she offered to make up Uther's daily medicine for him.

He glanced at her.

"You gave me this book. Do you remember?"

Alice didn't turn, her attention still on the bottle.

"It was on your birthday, wasn't it?"

"Or... was it when I was made Court Physician?"

She lifted the small vial of venom to the mouth of the bottle, starting to tip it into the mixture.

"Have a look inside. I'm sure there's an inscription."

He looked, nodding and replying as she put the cap onto the bottle and shook the contents to mix them.

"You're quiet right, of course. It was for my fiftieth birthday."

He put the book down and went over to her, Alice turning and offering him the now tainted medicine.

"Here we are. All done."

He smiled in gratitude.

"Wonderful. Thank you."

She smiled back, putting a hand to the side of his face.

"Hurry now, you wouldn't want to keep your king waiting."

He turned and headed for the door, picking up his bag and putting the bottle into it as he glanced back at her.

"Really, Alice, I don't know how I survived without you."

He left his chambers, the woman watching him go in silence. He had no idea what she'd done, no clue that the medicine he watched Uther drink a short while later was poisoned. He remained oblivious as she showed him sympathy for his concern when Merlin did not return that evening to share a meal with them.

The warlock was sat in the castle courtyard, brooding, wondering what he was supposed to do when Gaius just shrugged off everything he tried to say. Alice was a danger, he knew it, but how could he prove it before she did what she came here to do?

The alarm bells began to ring, Merlin jolting to his feet with a sick feeling in his gut. Pure instinct, the same instinct that had guided Arthur to him that time when Morgana had knocked him out and left him in her burning room, led him to the prince now. He saw him coming out of Uther's chambers, and entered them once he'd gone to find Gaius tending to an unconscious and very pale Uther.

He came to their side, kneeling down to look at the king alongside him before Uther suddenly opened blackened eyes. They jerked back at the sight, startled before the king closed his eyes once more.

Merlin stared at him.

"What was that?"

Gaius lifted the king's hand, finding the empty bottle of medicine from earlier laid beneath it. He picked it up and sniffed it cautiously, Merlin regarding it with an undoubting expression. He knew what had happened, he was certain of it, and now surely Gaius would realise it too. He bid Merlin help him get Uther into his bed, covering him with his blanket to keep him warm before heading out of the room with the warlock close behind.

Outside it Arthur had returned, and he came to them the moment he saw them.

"Well?

Gaius regarded him solemnly.

"Well I'm afraid I cannot determine the cause of your father's illness."

Arthur didn't look convinced.

"Well he's been poisoned, hasn't he?"

"I cannot say at this stage."

Arthur pointed, not noticing the concerned expression on Merlin's face behind the physician.

"Well look at him, what else could it be?"

Gaius continued to lie, the warlock at his shoulder even more disbelieving with each word.

"Let's not jump to hasty conclusions, Sire. Please, watch over him until I return."

Gaius walked past him, Merlin following having hardly been able to believe what he was hearing. Had it not been for the guards stood outside Uther's chambers he'd have confronted him then and there, but instead he had to settle for waiting until they were a suitable distance away from them.

"I don't think we need any more information."

"And since when are you the expert in such matters."

Merlin started to shake his head, striding after his mentor.

"You don't need to be a physician to see what's happened."

"_Merlin._"

They both stopped, Merlin almost glaring at the older man.

"Gaius, he's been poisoned and I think we both know who did it. It was Alice... She's been helping you with the potions, she's had _every_ opportunity to corrupt his medicine."

Gaius glared back at him.

"Merlin you have no proof of any of this."

Merlin tilted his head, unwavering.

"Then how did he ingest the poison? ...There is no other explanation."

Gaius hesitated, eventually spluttering.

"Of course there is."

Merlin turned away, exasperated.

"Oh come on, Gaius, I _know_ you're protecting her. But in your heart of hearts you must know that what I'm saying is true."

"All I know is that a king is gravely ill and that _your_ place is by Arthur's side!"

Merlin stared at him, fighting not to yell at him, before he turned and stormed away. When he returned to Uther's chambers, Arthur was sat beside the bed trying to figure out how this had happened.

He looked up at Merlin, at a loss.

"I don't understand how this happened. His food and wine are tasted each and every meal, and brought up here under armed guard. No one can interfere with them in any way. It can't be his food and drink, so then it could only have been..."

The prince's musings were interrupted, as Merlin came closer and murmured quietly.

"It was the medicine from Gaius... and I know who did it. I'm just sorry I didn't do something sooner to prevent this."

Arthur slowly got to his feet, his expression unreadable.

"You _know?_"

Merlin nodded, taking a shuddering breath before he replied.

"It was Alice. _She's _the one I saw with the Manticore. I've been trying to warn Gaius about her for two days... but he just won't believe that the woman he loves came to Camelot to do something so terrible. He's still in denial about it now!" Arthur started towards the door, Merlin taking by the shoulder before he could pass. "Arthur, that thing is controlling her... I could see she was terrified about it. I'd hoped I could get rid of it and free her before something like this happened."

Arthur took a deep breath, his expression grim.

"I know. You wouldn't have protected her up until now if she hadn't been a victim as well. But that doesn't change the fact that I won't be the only one to figure out that the only means of him being poisoned was via Gaius, so we have to decide between him and Alice... And we both know who it is we have to choose."

"Yeah, I do..."

Merlin followed the prince out of the king's chambers, Arthur summoning several of the guards from the hallways near it and bidding them follow him. They then made their way to Gaius' chambers, arriving to find the physician facing Alice across the room.

Arthur's expression was solemn, but his apology to Gaius was in his eyes before he looked at Alice.

"You're under arrest for high treason. Take her away."

The guards came into the chamber, seizing Alice and removing her while a shocked Gaius looked on. Arthur followed them down the tower, leaving only Merlin behind to face the physician.

He gazed at his mentor sadly.

"I had no choice... _We_ had no choice... It was either her or you." He shook his head. "I tried to warn you, tried to find a way to deal with that thing and free her from it, but you ignored me... and now it's too late."

Gaius turned away from him for a moment, before turning back.

"It wasn't your choice to make."

Gaius went to the bench by the far table, sitting down and bowing his head. Merlin, unable to bear to see him so heartbroken, left and hurried after Arthur. He still had to find a way to save the king.

~(-)~

"Do you admit to using magic?"

"Yes."

"Do you admit to poisoning the king?"

"Yes, yes, but it forced me to."

Arthur paced in front of the cell that now held Alice; Merlin standing nearby making sure no one was down the nearby hallway where they could overhear anything. The prince sighed at her statement, frustrated and bitter all at the same time.

"Yes, I know about the Manticore... Apparently Merlin caught you talking to it. He tried to tell Gaius, but he refused to believe him."

She stared at Merlin, confused.

"You... You knew?"

Merlin gazed at her sadly, and sighed.

"I tried to find a way to free you from it, but you acted before I succeeded. I'm sorry, but there's nothing else either Arthur or I can do. The fact remains that you poisoned the king, and now we need to save him. So please, if you know a way, then tell us."

She looked between them, before lowering her gaze.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know... The Manticore..."

Her words choked off, her eyes turning black for a moment as the creature's power prevented her from speaking. Arthur hesitated for a moment and then walked away, calling to Merlin as he did so.

"Come on, we're going to have to ask Gaius."

They found him in Uther's chambers, standing solemnly over the man who his blindness had allowed to be brought to this state.

Merlin was the one to speak.

"How is he?"

Gaius looked over at them.

"He's fading... He won't last the day."

Silence fell between the three men, until both Merlin and Arthur spoke at the same time.

"Gaius, I'm sorr..."

"There was no other w..."

Gaius stopped them mid-phrase, shaking his head.

"It's quite alright, both of you, I understand. You were only trying to save me from harm... Thank you." He moved away from the bed, taking them both by the arm for a moment to get them to follow him. "I don't believe Alice wanted this, and so we must do all we can to undo it... Come with me. If the poison is from the Manticore as you tried to tell me before, Merlin, then I think I may know of a way to save him."

~(-)~

The three of them bustled around the physician's chambers, Arthur clearing space around the table where Merlin had put Alice's box, while Gaius explained what they needed to do.

"The Manticore's poison is too powerful to counteract, so the only way we can save the king it to kill it. That will nullify the magic in the poison, and cause it to lose its potency."

Merlin glanced at him.

"So you want me to blast it with magic?"

Gaius shook his head.

"No, it's too powerful for that." He showed the warlock and the prince the picture in the book he'd brought down from one of his shelves... naturally his personal library having something with far more detail on the creature than what the two of them had found in the Hall of Records. He pointed to it. "Now the Manticore is a being from another realm, and it requires the energy found there to survive. They can only come into this world through a portal, and they then depend on that portal to access that energy _while_ they are here. You just need to keep it busy, Merlin."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"So you want me to smash the box while Merlin does that?"

Gaius sighed, but it was Merlin who pointed out the problem with that.

"Won't work, or at least it won't work if _you_ try it. The only way to break a magical portal box is _with_ magic." He paused, and then stared at Gaius. "Wait, if _I'm_ keeping it busy, that means that _you_ have to do it. Do you think you can? Command such magic?"

Gaius took a deep breath.

"There was a time that I could. I just hope I haven't forgotten."

They turned to face the box, cautiously approaching it, Merlin readying his magic and Arthur picking up a broom. He hefted it ready to swing, as Merlin opened the box.

"What if this doesn't work?"

Gaius glanced at him sidelong.

"Then we're going to have a very angry Manticore on our hands."

Merlin swallowed nervously, turning his attention to the box and whispering.

"_Com her pinchenache..._"

They all backed up a few steps, waiting anxiously until a talon tipped paw emerged from the box and the Manticore snarled at seeing them.

It launched itself at Merlin's head, but never reached its target.

"Merlin, look out!"

Arthur hit it right in the face with the brush end of the broom, watching as it landed a short distance away shrieking in rage as Merlin blocked another lunge using a magical barrier. He kept blocking it, Arthur smacking it in the head with the broom every time it darted around the shield.

After several seconds of this, the warlock looked over his shoulder at Gaius.

"Gaius! It's now or never! Do it!"

The physician hurried to the box, closing the lid and focusing suddenly golden eyes on it, his voice resounding with his effort.

"_Seo doras scrios ta anois!_" Nothing happened, and he tried again. "_Seo doras scrios ta anois!_"

The Manticore almost got a hit on Arthur with its tail, the prince shouting to the physician.

"Gaius, hurry up!"

The physician called up his strength one last time, focusing his entire will on this one task.

"_Seo doras scrios ta anois!_"

The box began to change, golden light spreading like fire across its surface until it suddenly exploded. The moment it happened the Manticore changed its target, lunging at Gaius only to explode mid air before it came close to reaching him.

The room fell into silence, all three of them looking at the drifting of smoke and the sea of splinters that was all that remained of the portal box. Into that silence, Merlin spoke to Gaius almost accusingly.

"Not too bad for a 'has been'. You never told me you were a powerful sorcerer, you always implied you weren't that strong."

Gaius turned to him, frowning.

"Whatever you do mean?"

Merlin pointed to his eyes.

"Your eyes glowed when you did that just now. Only strong sorcerers' eyes do that."

Gaius tilted his head.

"Ah, that. To be totally honest I have the _potential_ to be powerful, but despite all my studies I've never been able to tap into it reliably." He shrugged. "It pops out now and then, usually when I'm trying something desperate, but for the most part I can't access it. That's why it's true when I say I'm only a mediocre sorcerer... most of the time at least."

Merlin started to shake his head, while beside him Arthur started to smile.

"Well we're glad it decided to show up just now, or that thing might just have had us." His smile faded, and he now headed for the door. "We need to check on my father. Hopefully getting rid of that thing worked."

~(-)~

"I am fortunate indeed that you were able to find an antidote, Gaius."

Uther sat back against his pillows, taking a drink from the cup of water he'd been given. Meanwhile Gaius accepted the praise, and reminded the king of his need to rest.

"It will take some time, Sire, but you will make a full recovery."

He nodded, and then turned to his son.

"What of the woman?"

Arthur frowned a little as he answered.

"We have her in the cells, Sire. She awaits your judgement."

Uther's tone was flat.

"She won't have to wait long. She's to be sentenced to death. We will execute her in the morning."

Gaius chose that moment to step in, his words cautious.

"Sire, if I may."

"Yes, Gaius."

The physician hesitated, but pressed ahead.

"It seems this woman was in the thrall of some kind of creature. Perhaps in the light of that, her sentence might be..."

"She practiced magic, Gaius. There are no circumstances under which that is acceptable. My judgement stands."

Gaius bowed, as did Merlin, the two of them and Arthur leaving the room.

~(-)~

The two of them sat in the cell, Arthur having snuck the physician down here to speak with Alice. She and Gaius sat beside one another, holding hands as her final hours slowly crept by.

"I'm sorry, Alice... If I had listened to Merlin, then perhaps it could have been stopped before it came to this."

She smiled sadly, running her thumb over the back of his hand.

"Don't... I knew what my sentence would be. Uther will never change."

"No..."

Gaius looked bleak, as she explained what had happened.

"I thought that I could learn from it, that I could harness its magic for the good, for healing. But it was too strong for me."

Gaius nodded, solemn.

"But at least you are rid of it now."

"Yes... And it's far better to die free, than to live as a slave."

"I can only hope that's true."

Footsteps came from outside the cell, Merlin and Arthur coming into view. The prince opened it.

"Well you're not going to find out just yet." He looked at Gaius and then Alice. "Merlin has prepared a horse and left it at the southern edge of the city. You don't need to worry about us. We'll make sure it looks like you escaped on your own. Now hurry, there isn't much time before the guard changes at dawn. You have until then to get as far as you can."

Gaius got up and pulled Alice to her feet, guiding her out of the cell before she stopped him and whispered.

"Before I go, there's something I want to tell you. I _never_ forgot you. Since we parted all those years ago, not a day has gone by where I have not thought of you."

Gaius looked down, in guilt.

"I fear I abandoned you, Alice."

She shook her head, and took hold of his hand in hers.

"No."

"I left you all alone."

She smiled.

"You stayed behind to protect me. I know that... You saved my life, and there is no greater gift that I could have hoped for."

Arthur looked down the passage nervously.

"Look, I'm sorry but there is no more time. If you do not leave now then you may not get out at all."

She nodded in understanding, turning to Gaius again.

"You have achieved great things here in Camelot, whereas I have only disgraced myself. After all I have done, you'd have every right to hate me."

Gaius tightened his grasp on her hand.

"Hate you? I could never hate you. I have treasured these past few days... I love you, Alice. I love you, and I always will."

Arthur now shook his head, reaching out and taking her by the arm. As he led her away down the passage she called back to Gaius one last time.

"As I will you, Gaius... Goodbye, and live well..."

He watched her disappear from sight, tears welling up in his eyes as Merlin led him to one side. The warlock left him there for a moment, before going to the cell and locking himself within it... He then blew the door outwards with magic from where he stood inside. He came out from among the wreckage, and took his mentor by the arm and led him away.

"I'm sorry... We'd best get back to your rooms, before the guard changes and they realise Alice is gone."

Gaius took a shuddering breath, wiping away his tears and nodding, the two of them walking away from the smouldering cell.

"I know." He looked in the direction that Arthur had taken Alice, and murmured for she who was now unable to hear him. "Goodbye... Alice."

~(-)~

A few hours later, with the rising of dawn, the alarm bells rang out across the city and word was spread that a sorceress had broken out of the dungeons. Looking from the windows of Gaius' chambers, Merlin watched as Arthur led the search for her in the opposite direction to the one he knew she had taken. By the time the search turned to go that way, she would be long gone.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, Gaius. We've given her every chance we could."

Behind him the physician was replacing Alice's crystal healing totem into a small box he had on the table, closing the lid upon it with a sigh.

"It must be infuriating for Uther, to find his dungeons are so easily broken out of... But then again sorcerers are always a tricky thing to deal with."

Merlin regarded him for a moment.

"You could have gone with her."

"I could have done." Gaius headed for another of his tables, pausing and looking back with a small smile. "But then who would look after you?"

Merlin grinned, moving to stand beside him.

"Me? I don't need looking after, I can fend for myself."

"Then I guess you won't be wanting any of this then."

Gaius uncovered the leg of ham he'd unceremoniously carted away a few days before... before Merlin had had so much as a piece of it.

Merlin smiled at him.

"Well... maybe just a slice."

He picked up a plate, holding it ready while Gaius carved the meat... and raising his eyebrows at him when the physician put one _tiny_ slice of ham upon it. The two of them stared at each other, before bursting into laughter as Gaius cut some more. Their friendship now restored.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Woo, that was a long one. SOOOOOOOO much talking to transcribe. It takes AGES XD**


	48. It's a Matter of Perception 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Starts to giggle) I'll let this sub-ep speak for itself. Also, this one is dedicated to my friend Sparking Moon Phoenix, who requested the particular 'incident' which this one revolves around XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 48: It's a Matter of Perception ~Part 1~

Blue eyes watched the physician move about the room, following his every step while the warlock they belonged to threw silent compliments, insults, _jokes_... Anything and everything he could think of, Merlin chattered out while trying beyond trying to get Gaius to hear the projected thoughts.

He paused for a moment in his efforts and sighed, frowning to himself as he tried to figure it out. There _had_ to be a way for someone, without the ability to magically project and receive thoughts, to hear thoughts being projected _at_ them by someone who did. There had to be, after all why should it be more difficult to send something as ephemeral as a thought when it was so _easy_ for him to throw something as solid as a book in the same direction?

Gaius heard the sigh, turning to look over at his ward.

"I know what you're trying to do, Merlin, and you're wasting your time. The problem of speaking silently to a non-magician is one that many a sorcerer has attempted to solve to no avail."

Merlin stood up, starting to pace.

"I don't get it. When I think about it, it should be so simple, but no matter how hard I think anything at you, you can't hear me at all."

The physician started setting the table for breakfast, his ward walking over to help him.

"And that is because I do not possess the ability to do it for myself. Am I right in guessing you're trying to solve the problem, so you can give warnings to Arthur about things even while you two are in public?"

The warlock paused, still frowning.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes, actually, it was." Gaius turned to get the porridge from the hearth. "I know you too well, Merlin... Which is why I'm going to tell you something."

Merlin sat, looking at Gaius curiously as he came back over with the pot.

"Tell me what?"

Gaius sat down, starting to share the small amount of cereal between them.

"Just use what every other sorcerer who tried to solve it ended up using. Learn the Speaking Spell and just throw your _voice_ to Arthur instead of your thoughts... It's _much_ easier."

Merlin stared at him.

"There's a spell to do that? Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Because you never asked."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm asking now. Where can I learn it? Is it in my spellbook? Though I would have spotted by now I think, if it was."

Gaius shook his head.

"No, it's not in there, because I never learnt it during my actual studies. I heard about it from an acquaintance of mine, and he attempted to teach it to me. I'm afraid I never managed to get it right, but I remember the incantation easily enough. It's in two parts, a spoken part, and a _thought_ part. The first is to form a connection with the one you wish to speak to, and the second is to trigger that connection just before saying what you want them to hear. When you've finished saying what you want to say to them, you just release the magic from the second part and it stops."

Merlin was now leaning on the table eagerly.

"So what is it? The incantation."

Gaius brought a hand to his chin, thinking for several seconds before speaking.

"'Labhair guth, teigh. Bean ta cluin, fear ta cluin, araon coisir an cluas sin ta togair'." Gaius lowered his hand, picking up his spoon. "That part you cast on the one you want to be able to hear you. The second part, which you think just before you speak, is 'Eist le me...' and then the name of the one you want to hear you. That's just in case you have more that one person you've cast it on. The only real downside to the spell is it's limited range and that you can only speak to one person at a time. That and you have to keep your voice down or you'll seem to be talking to yourself. It's a small inconvenience though."

Merlin grinned.

"Thanks, Gaius, you're the best." He pointed at the physician and spoke confidently. "_Labhair guth, teigh. Bean ta cluin, fear ta cluin, araon coisir an cluas sin ta togair_." His eyes glowed briefly, before he paused for a moment, thinking the second part hard, and then whispered. "Can you hear this?"

Gaius raised his eyebrows.

"If you mean can I hear it inside my ears then that would be a no... Casting the first part is the easy bit. Getting the second part to work is the hard part. There's nothing for it but to practice until you get it right. After that you should have no problems." He held up a finger. "But you're not using _me_ for practice, not right now. I'm going to be busy this morning, so go practice with Arthur if he'll let you."

Merlin gave him a long look, finishing his breakfast before getting up to leave the room.

"See you at lunchtime then. Arthur isn't doing much today, so I'll have plenty of time to practice while he does his paperwork."

"Just don't annoy him too much, you know what he's like when he's trying to get work done."

Merlin left, heading to the kitchens in his usual morning routine, and then carrying the resulting tray of food up to Arthur's chambers. The prince was still in bed, and rather reluctant to get up, as evidenced by the pillow that was thrown in Merlin's direction.

He eyed Arthur warily, as the prince ate his breakfast in silence and then trudged unenthusiastically to the dressing screen. The pile of paperwork on his desk by the window was evidence as to the reason why... Uther was once again piling extra work on Arthur in the aim of preparing him for the workload of being a king one day. The prince wasn't too impressed with the lesson, even if he understood and accepted the reasons for it. It was around about the moment that Arthur finished dressing and walked to the desk that Merlin decided that perhaps he'd better pick a _different_ person to practice with.

He took a cup of water over to Arthur, setting it down on the desk well away from any of the piles of paper.

"I know you're going to be busy this morning, so I was wondering..."

Arthur looked at him, a small knowing roll of the eyes heralding his question.

"What do you want?"

Merlin tucked his hands behind his back, lowering his voice to a quiet murmur.

"There's a new spell I'm working on, and I'd like to practice it."

The prince raised his eyebrows.

"Will it be useful? Or are you just trying to slack off?"

Merlin sighed at Arthur's lack of faith.

"_Very_ useful... That's why I want to go work on it. It's not a tricky spell, but it takes practice to make it work."

Arthur set his hands down on the table.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? As your prince I'm ordering you to go practice it. Make sure you show me it as soon as you think it's ready and don't forget to bring my dinner up on time."

Merlin grinned, jauntily tilting his head.

"_Yes,_ Sire, it will be my pleasure."

He turned and left, idly walking through the halls after returning the now depleted tray and breakfast things to the kitchen. He was looking for someone suitable to use as practice, and might have picked Gwen, but if he followed her around while she worked he'd end up bumping into Morgana almost certainly. Instead he parked himself near the kitchens and mused to himself, inspiration striking the moment he saw one particular familiar face.

Liam was heading for the kitchens with a tray of empty plates, obviously on his way back from giving Sir Fernir his breakfast. The other servant smiled as him as he passed, although he couldn't wave since his hands were occupied.

"Hi, Merlin. Have the morning off?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Something like that. I think I'll probably end up helping Gaius this morning."

Liam's smile became a grin.

"Have fun then, unless he sends you out to pick prickly plants."

"Ha ha ha." Merlin grinned back. "You have fun too... slaving for Fernir all day." With that last teasing taunt, Merlin turned and walked away, waiting until Liam had his back turned before checking the coast was clear and pointing at his retreating back and whispering "_Labhair guth, teigh. Bean ta cluin, fear ta cluin, araon coisir an cluas sin ta togair_."

He then ducked into a nearby alcove and waited for his _victim_ to come back out of the kitchens, tailing him as he proceeded about his morning chores. This would be an interesting way to slack off, if nothing else.

~(-)~

The blond-haired man let out a resigned sigh, trailing towards Sir Fernir's chambers with a pile of sheets in hand. If there was one thing about the life of a servant, it was that it could be terribly tedious doing the same general set of chores day in day out. Shaking his head at the monotony, he went to turn the next corner in the passage but paused when as he did so he saw something from the corner of his eye.

The passage back the way he'd come was empty, and Liam shrugged and set off again. Back down the passage Merlin came out from behind the previous corner, quietly hurrying to catch up to the other servant and peering around the next corner and watching which way he went next. Liam of course was oblivious, not even twitching when the warlock tried to send a _very_ quiet whisper to his ears.

Merlin frowned a little at another failure, muttering irritated under his breath, the spell still maintained. He'd been trying for over an hour.

"Damn it..."

Liam stopped down the hallway, causing Merlin to duck into cover again while he frowned a little. There was no one else in the passage, so again he shrugged.

"Just my imagination."

Merlin was staring at him when he set off again, a feeling of excitement rising. Liam had heard him! Not clearly, obviously, but enough that he'd thought someone was there. Suppressing the wicked chuckles that wanted to escape his throat, Merlin continued following him, pausing at the next junction and grinning.

"_Li... am_..." Again Liam stopped, turning suddenly to look for the source of the voice. "_Li... am_..."

"Who's there?"

He was looking around nervously, unable to place where the whisper came from since it had happened right in his ears. It didn't _have_ a direction.

Merlin couldn't resist, as immature as this was it was just _too_ tempting.

"_A spirit from the netherworld... Freeeee meeee, free me from my suffering_..."

Liam went as white as the sheets he carried, almost dropping them as he took off like a shot down the passageway whimpering in terror. Merlin watched him go, waiting until he was well out of sight before collapsing against the wall red in the face from laughter. All right, so that had been mean, but it proved he was starting to get the hang of this.

The warlock turned, going in the opposite direction to where Liam had fled. Just to make it up to his friend, he was going to deliver a little much-deserved payback to two certain stablehands. Merlin chuckled in anticipation, he hated bullies, and this was a way to get back at them without getting Liam hassled by them again. He was a retainer now, and the two of them had been more than aggravated at Liam's sudden rise in social ranking among the staff. They'd continued to harass him, even if only verbally now, and Merlin wasn't going to let that go.

~(-)~

It was a still grinning warlock who returned to Gaius' chambers a short while later, his face now composed after almost killing himself with laughter after what he'd just done. Gaius would _not_ approve of using sorcery for such a thing, and so Merlin _wasn't_ going to tell him... He could always tell Arthur though; it just might cheer the grouch up.

Merlin entered the physician's chambers, smiling at him cheerfully from the doorway before speaking directly into his ears.

"Hello from over here."

Gaius flinched, staring at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"I should have known that wouldn't take you long to learn... although I do hope you were _careful _while practicing it."

Merlin shrugged.

"I used Liam... and stopped as soon as I was sure he was hearing my whispering. He thinks he was hearing a ghost."

"Merlin..."

The warlock sighed.

"Ok, so I scared him a little for fun, but at least I know I can do it now."

Gaius eyed him, offering him the sandwich he'd prepared for him.

"Does Arthur know you've spent the morning on this?"

"He ordered me to go practice after I asked and then told him it was for a really useful spell. He just wants me to make sure I show him it once it's ready." Merlin grinned. "Which it is."

The physician looked at him warningly.

"Just don't play around with it. It word starts spreading through the castle, telling of ghostly whispers, I will know who to go looking for."

Merlin winced, accepting the sandwich.

"Don't worry, I won't. The novelty would wear off quickly anyway. I just can't wait to see Arthur's face when I tell him what I can do for him now."

"Then why don't you go tell him?"

The warlock looked at his mentor, swallowing his mouthful and nodding.

"I think I will, it's almost time for his dinner anyway. I'll tell you how it goes when I get back."

He left the room, still munching on his slab of bread and cheese. It was reduced to crumbs on his shirt by the time he reached the kitchen, and the crumbs were long since brushed off by the time he reached the prince's chambers. When he entered, he did so with such a bright smile that he didn't even _need_ to tell the deskbound prince that the practice had been a success.

He rose to his feet, moving to the table for his meal while Merlin got the silent book off the mantelpiece.

As soon as it was face down on the table between them, he spoke around a mouthful of chicken.

"Well, what's this spell then? You're far too smug right now for you not to have anything to show me."

Merlin, looking rather pleased with himself, nodded.

"I do... It's called the Speaking Spell. Once I've cast the first part on _you_, after that all I have to do if I want to throw the sound of my voice into your ears is _think_ the second part of it before I whisper to you."

Arthur froze mid-mouthful, swallowing it as he stared at his servant.

"You mean you'll be able to speak to me, and warn me about things even when we're both in public?"

Merlin nodded.

"Yup, although _I'll_ have to make sure no one sees or hears me apparently muttering to myself. You won't have to worry though, since only you will hear me at your end of the spell."

They regarded each other for several seconds across the table, Arthur breaking the silence with an exasperated outburst.

"Well what are you waiting for? Cast it and show me!"

Merlin obliged, clearing his throat theatrically before pointing at the prince.

"_Labhair guth, teigh. Bean ta cluin..._" There was a sudden knock on the door, Merlin choking off the end of the spell as his eyes glowed for a moment. He got up while Arthur closed the silence book, going to the door and opening it a little. "What is it?"

It was a guard, who nodded politely to the trusted retainer.

"The king wishes for his son to attend a meeting in the council chambers in one hour."

Merlin nodded.

"He's eating his dinner right now. I'll let him know." The guard left, Merlin closing the door in relief. "It was just a guard saying your father wants you at a meeting in the council chambers in an hour. Nothing big."

He came back over to the table, Arthur sighing before picking up another piece of chicken.

"Well that's not so ba..."

He stopped in utter shock, his mouth open as he noticed a _definite_ difference in his voice and glared at Merlin.

The warlock began to murmur in equal surprise and with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Oh... dear...

"You... You sound like..."

Arthur rose to his feet, quietly screaming in a female voice.

"_You've made me sound like a GIRL!_"

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: 'Speak voice, go. Woman is heard, man is heard, both reach the ear that is chosen.' ...lol, no prizes for guessing where in **_**that**_** incantation Merlin cut it off (Goes off to sit in a corner and die laughing) XD**


	49. It's a Matter of Perception 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Mueeheeheeheehee :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 49: It's a Matter of Perception ~Part 2~

Merlin was trying not to yelp, as Arthur dragged him through the castle holding him in something of a headlock. The two of them had to keep stopping, waiting for nobles and servants to pass by before continuing. The prince was _not_ going to risk Merlin trying to make a run for it, not that he would given how serious he knew... despite being seriously funny to him... this was.

Arthur was supposed to be at a meeting in less than an _hour!_

Merlin did yelp a little, when they reached the stairs to Gaius' chambers and Arthur practically carried him up them by his neck. The two of them burst into those rooms, Gaius turning and staring at them in surprise when he saw the rather upset looking prince and the warlock whose head was jammed under his arm and pink in the face from slight lack of air.

"What's wrong?"

Arthur let go of Merlin, shoving him forward with a glare that said 'explain, because I'm not going to open my mouth until you _do_'.

Merlin glanced at him, wincing, before doing just that.

"Um... Gaius... Did your friend who taught you that spell ever say there could be complications if you happen to accidentally cut it short?"

Gaius frowned, walking over to the pair.

"What happened?"

Merlin started to look sheepish, Arthur still glaring at him.

"Um, I was just casting the first part on Arthur when someone knocked on his door. I cut the incantation off short, I've never had problems with cutting spells off before because usually it just means they don't cast at all, but this time... well... I sort of cut it off at the 'woman is heard' part and..."

Arthur sighed when Merlin stopped, slapping him around the back of the head as if he hadn't already expressed his displeasure enough. The sound of his voice caused Gaius to stiffen in shock.

"This idiot somehow managed to make me sound like a woman. I'm supposed to be at a council meeting in less than an _hour!_" He started to pace, running his hands through his hair. "This is a complete and utter disaster!" Merlin began to chuckle, at hearing him speak, and got another slap around the head. "This _isn't_ funny, Merlin!"

Gaius regarded them both for a moment, before hurrying to the door.

"You two stay here and wait for me to come back. I'll go make up an excuse for you not to attend the meeting, Sire. I'll see if I can figure out exactly what Merlin did when I get back."

He exited the chambers, closing the door just as Arthur's demand for the warlock to get his spellbook and start looking through it was cut off by said warlock slapping the physician's silence book down on the table beside the prince. As for Gaius, he wasn't sure _what_ to think of all this. Only _Merlin_ it seems could create a mess up of this magnitude, and now it was left to him to buy his ward time to fix it.

He strode through the castle, arriving at the council chambers around half an hour before the meeting was due to start. Luckily only Uther was present, and thus the physician approached him slowly.

Uther saw him come in, regarding him querying as he came over.

"What is it, Gaius?"

The physician bowed slightly.

"I'm afraid I've come to tell you that your son won't be attending the meeting, Sire."

Uther frowned.

"Is something wrong with Arthur?"

Gaius shook his head.

"Nothing serious, Sire. It seems he's been suffering from a sore throat for a few days, and thought to stick it out and let it pass on it's own. This morning it was particularly bad, and his voice is quite hoarse, so when he received the message that he was required to attend he came to me for a remedy to ease it."

Uther sat in his chair.

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

Gaius clasped his hands, pausing a moment as if delivering news that would displease him.

"It turns out the soreness he was ignoring was in fact quite a nasty infection of the throat. It is easily cured, but I'm afraid I've had to forbid him from speaking for at _least_ a week. He must rest his voice if his throat is to heal, and to ensure he does not permanently damage his voice."

The king remained silent for a moment, before sighing in resignation.

"That boy... What is the point of having a Court Physician, if you do not go to them when you are ill." He stood up. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this, Gaius. I'll make sure he knows to go to you immediately in future."

Gaius nodded in thanks.

"Thank you, Sire. Indeed illnesses are best treated promptly, for delays can often lead to serious complications." He bowed again. "I'm afraid I must go now, Sire. I still need to make the prince's medicine."

"Yes, of course. You may go."

Gaius turned and left, breathing an inward sigh of relief that his position as Court Physician made it so simple to buy time. He just had to hope that this 'complication' _would_ be an easy fix, or pray that a week was enough time to _find_ a way to deal with it.

~(-)~

"Say 'ah'."

"Ah."

"Merlin, if you cannot keep quiet could you _please_ leave the room. You're being distracting."

Gaius frowned at his ward, as he then resumed examining the inside of Arthur's throat. The prince was glaring at his servant, mouth open wide while the physician prodded around inside it. When the physician stood back from him, he closed his mouth and muttered quietly.

"Well?"

Merlin let out another muffled splutter of laughter, earning a punch on the shoulder for it. Gaius shook his head slightly at the sight... at this rate Merlin would be black and blue before the day was over.

He turned his attention back to the prince.

"I see no actual changes to your throat and vocal chords, Sire, so the cause of the change in your voice is not physical."

Arthur frowned, giving Merlin a warning glance before he spoke.

"Then what _did_ he do?"

The physician sighed.

"Going by the nature of the spell he was casting at the time, which alters the way the target perceives the voice of the caster when the second part of is triggered. It would seem when he cut it short he has somehow caused a reverse effect, whereby everyone around you is caused to perceive your voice as being female in nature."

Arthur gave him a long look.

"So what you're saying is that my voice hasn't actually been changed... Merlin's messed up spell is just making people _think _that it has?"

Gaius nodded.

"That would summarise it, yes. The Speaking Spell does not actually send the voice of the caster to the recipient, but rather causes the recipient to perceive the sound as coming from within their ears. That is why only the recipient can hear them, and not anyone else close by."

"So how do we fix this, then?"

Gaius hesitated, seating himself on a stool.

"I'm afraid I don't know. The spell used to be very popular before the Purge, and I've never even once heard of it going awry in this way. I can only presume that it did so in this case simply because Merlin is so powerful. If a _normal_ sorcerer were to stop at the same place the spell would just fail, for to alter the perceptions of _everyone_ around you the faulty spell must be very strong indeed. As it is though, we are lucky in one respect in that the Speaking Spell must be refreshed at regular intervals, otherwise it wears off after a time."

Arthur started to look a bit happier.

"So this will go away on it's own? How long?"

Gaius winced a little.

"Now _that_ is not so fortunate... Depending on the strength of the caster, it can last anywhere from two weeks to two _months._"

Arthur got to his feet, once again _very_ unhappy.

"Then what am I supposed to do now? I can't not speak for _two months!_"

Gaius sighed, glancing at Merlin before replying.

"I would suggest you borrow Liam from Sir Fernir again, at least for bringing your midday meal. That will allow Merlin and I to work on a solution without having to stop at noon for him to go get your food."

Arthur sighed, frustrated.

"Fine... Merlin, speak to Liam this afternoon and tell him I will require his services for that. It does not matter if my food comes up late; he is to attend to his usual master first. As for you, you'd better start working, Merlin... _now_."

~(-)~

It was a slightly puzzled blond man who made a second trip to the kitchens the following midday, Liam wondering just what job Merlin was needed for that he couldn't take the prince his noontime meal. He took his fellow servant's shortcut to the nobles' wing, having long since started using it himself to avoid the bustle of the more heavily used passages. It was strange indeed, especially given that the prince was ill and forbidden to use his voice. Maybe Merlin had been teasing him about it, and the prince had decided that putting up with it for one meal less per day was more than he could take.

Liam snorted to himself. Yes, that was probably the reason, although he doubted anyone else would figure it out. There was almost no one else who knew the prince and his manservant were friends.

He arrived at Arthur's chambers, opening the door and entering with the tray. Across the room the prince was sat at his desk, nodding to the servant before getting up from his seat. He also picked up a board of some sort and a grey rag, the purpose of which was revealed when he used the piece of chalk he also carried to write something.

He flipped the board round so Liam could see what was written, the words clear on the surface of the slate.

'Thank you.'

Liam smiled slightly.

"You're welcome, Sire. I'm happy to help. Do you need me to stay and take the tray back once you're done?"

Arthur sat down at the table, pausing to use his rag to clean the slate before scribbling something new. Again he held up the result.

"No. Idiot will do it."

Liam inwardly winced. Merlin was in trouble for something, the prince was referring to him as 'idiot'.

The door burst open, the aforementioned individual entering and pausing when he saw Liam was in the room. He then plastered on a grin, as if nothing was wrong.

"Hi, Liam, thanks for bringing Arthur's meal up. I've brought his medicine from Gaius, so I'll take his tray back to the kitchen before I go back to helping Gaius annotate his inventory."

Liam blinked.

"Annotate his inventory?"

Merlin tilted his head, looking apologetic.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. Gaius is checking through all of his supplies and stored remedies, to clear out the ones that aren't usable anymore and list the things he needs to stock up on again. It's a lot of work, so he needs me to help him with it and even then it's going to take a few days. That's why he asked me to ask you to fill in for me during the day."

Liam stared at him. Well, maybe Arthur was just annoyed that his had happened while he was ill.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll see you around." He bowed to Arthur. "Good day, Sire, I hope you recover quickly."

As soon as the blond had left the room, Merlin darted to the mantel to get the silence book and put it out on the table.

"I've got something to try, to break the spell I put on you."

The darkness of the glare Arthur gave Merlin _dared_ the warlock to laugh again as he spoke.

"Get on with it..."

Merlin took a deep breath, before pointing at the prince.

"_Sin ce acu ta athraigh, filleadh. Feach, an fior guth ta cluin!_" His eyes glowed for a moment, before he raised his eyebrows a little. "Well?"

Arthur hesitated, and then spoke.

"You're an idiot."

That statement was confirmed, when not only did he still sound like woman, you could hear his real voice speaking beneath it... All Merlin had managed to do was make the prince sound like he had _two_ voices.

The warlock winced, grimacing.

"Sorry... Gaius and I thought that since breaking the spell would be a problem, because it was never designed with needing to be broken in mind, that we'd try modifying it instead."

Arthur folded his arms.

"Well it didn't work, did it. What now?"

Merlin continued to grimace.

"We'll have to try and create a spell to unravel it. It's that or no speaking to anyone in public until it wears off."

"Well don't just stand there, get _going!_"

He threw his fork at the warlock, who hastily caught it before wincing.

"I have to wait for your tray first..."

"Forget the damn tray, take it back to the kitchen later!"

Merlin beat a hasty retreat, narrowly avoiding the empty mug that came his way next. Well at least he didn't sound _totally_ like a girl anymore.

~(-)~

It was a short while later that there was a tentative knock on the door, Arthur having to physically get up and see who it was since he couldn't just 'tell' them to come in. Would it be Liam again, or his father? Arthur grimaced at the thought of the latter. One berating for 'not getting an illness checked out sooner' was enough for one day. When he opened it and saw who it actually was, he'd have faced a dozen tellings off.

It was Gwen...

He gestured for her to come into the room, heading for the mantelpiece as she spoke.

"I heard about your throat, but couldn't come before now. I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

Arthur sighed, waving her to come sit at the table as he set the silence book down on it. He might as well just get this over with. As soon as she was sat, and the book in place, he answered her.

"I'm perfectly fine, except that I have _Merlin_ to thank for this monumentally huge disaster."

Gwen stared at him, able to hear his real voice but unable to deny the other she could hear. Seeing her expression, Arthur was actually glad Merlin had at least managed _that_ much of a fix... This would have been ten times worse if the female voice had been the _only_ one she could hear.

Even so, that was little comfort when she was forced to try and hide her smile as she began to chuckle.

"He's made you sound like a woman. How did he manage that?"

A thoroughly mortified prince sat down opposite her, putting his head in his hands.

"I'd beat the crap out of him for this, except that it wasn't really totally his fault. If not for someone knocking on my door mid-spell, I wouldn't be in this situation. He and Gaius are trying to figure out a way to fix it before my week of 'no speaking' is over."

Gwen was still chuckling, as she began to shake her head.

"Only Merlin... He really is as clumsy as they come sometimes. Do you need me to bring you anything? Take any messages to Gaius and Merlin for you?"

Arthur just smiled at her.

"Seeing your lovely face is more than enough, even if this _is _embarrassing."

She smiled at that, getting up to go.

"Well it's nice knowing that you're not really ill. Still, if you need me for anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll see you later, Arthur, and don't worry... No matter what you sound like, you'll always be handsome to me."

He watched her go with a slowly growing smile on his face, closing the silence book as soon as she was gone. He might have been dreading telling her, but she more than countered that dread with her words. Being called that by her was more than enough.

He returned to his desk in a far better mood. He should look on the bright side; his 'illness' would mean more visits from Gwen.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, see you all in part 3 :)**


	50. It's a Matter of Perception 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: CHAPTER 50! AND 700 REVIEWS! (Trumpet fanfare) Well I certainly have to say that this is a perfect sub-ep to reach this milestone with, embarrassing Arthur just before what promises to be a very serious real episode, and adding some pre-episode fluff with Gwen, was a nice way to prepare for it. Now, without further ado, here's part 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 50: It's a Matter of Perception ~Part 3~

Arthur sat in his room, reading a book while trying not to give in to the urge to start pacing. Three more days, it had been three days since the attempt to modify the errant spell had failed, and Merlin and Gaius were forced to find a way to break it. So far, during the times of day when he wasn't doing his normal chores, Merlin had rushed up here with another possible counter-spell. He'd now tried close to a dozen, some from his spellbook and others he and the physician had attempted to create. From those attempts _all_ of them had failed miserably, one even causing Arthur's 'female' voice to sound squeaky for almost an hour.

Sufficient to say, Arthur had refused point black to talk to the warlock during that time... Merlin had kept bursting into laughter every time he'd opened his mouth, and to make it worse there were only two days left of Gaius' ban on the prince speaking. They were running out of time.

Swearing quietly under his breath, and grimacing when he heard that irritating female overtone, Arthur could sit still no longer and got up. He paced back and forth, wanting to scream in frustration except that he couldn't... Well, not unless he got his silence book out. He crushed that urge, because knowing his luck Merlin would walk in while he was venting his frustration in that way. No, he would deal with this in a dignified manner as befitted a prince.

He kept pacing.

There was a knock on his door, a flicker of hope rising in the prince as he wondered if it were Gwen again. That hope was crushed when a different voice called out to him.

"Arthur? May I come in?"

He cringed. This was the _last_ person he wanted to see. He went to the door and opened it, gesturing her to enter before he closed the door behind the woman who had tried to kill him a couple of weeks ago.

Morgana smiled at him, seeming sympathetic.

"I thought I'd come give you some moral support. I know you hate to be cooped up like this."

Arthur strode over to his desk, picking up his slate and writing something on it. He held it up.

'I'm fine.'

Morgana shook her head in amusement.

"Stubborn as ever, I see. You never were the one to admit to being down, even ill, and look where it got you this time."

He sighed, looking irritated. At least today he could get away with short answers without appearing to be rude, to write a full answer on a slate would take too long for him to be expected to do so.

'Very amusing for you.'

She laughed, the very picture of her 'normal' self. If he hadn't known for certain that she'd used magic to try and take his life, he'd never have guessed it. She walked over to the hearth, warming her hands a little at the fire before speaking again.

"Arthur, would you like to come out for a ride with me tomorrow? The fresh air would probably do you good, and you'd certainly be less bored than you obviously are now."

It was lucky that Arthur had his back to her at that moment, because he'd almost choked at the thought. Him, going out for a ride with her without Merlin in attendance as well? Not likely.

He turned, shaking his head with a slight frown and scribbling on his slate again.

'Gaius said stay indoors.'

The moment she read that message, she looked at him with pity.

"Oh you poor thing. You're not even allowed down to the training fields?"

Arthur shook his head, sitting down as he once again wrote.

'Gaius thinks too tempting to correct knight's mistakes.'

She laughed outright at that one, turning to face him.

"He's got that right. The day you could sit by and not correct your knights as they train, is the day the underworld will freeze over." She continued to chuckle. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me tomorrow? Or we could have supper together, I can ask Gwen to set up a meal in the council chambers, there's no one in there right now."

The door opened behind her, Merlin pushing it open with his back as he entered with a tray. Morgana's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, Arthur feeling his armlet cool slightly even as he sighed inwardly in relief. Thank the gods that Merlin had decided to come up early; it was the perfect excuse to get rid of Morgana.

The prince glanced at her, shrugging slightly as Merlin nodded in greeting to her and set the tray on the table. Since the prince's supper had already arrived, she had no further reason to remain in the room.

She remained silent for a moment, before speaking cordially.

"Well I guess that would be a no then. Enjoy your meal, Arthur, and I hope you're better soon."

As soon as she was gone and the door closed, Merlin glanced at it and snorted quietly.

"Somehow I don't think that's likely." He turned to Arthur. "Gwen came and told me Morgana was planning to visit you, so I hurried and got your supper early so I could get her to leave. I figured you wouldn't want to talk to her without someone else around to make sure she behaves."

Arthur took a deep breath, opening the silence book he was presently keeping on his dining table rather than the mantelpiece; he was using it so much right now that to walk over there so often had proven a nuisance.

"She wanted me to go out on a ride with her tomorrow, I told her Gaius said I had to stay indoors."

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"Sudden offer to go riding, so soon after she tried to kill you, I don't like the sound of that."

"Neither did I." Arthur sat, picking up the first piece of his supper. "You _need_ to find a way to fix this, Merlin. We're almost out of time."

Merlin sighed, grim.

"I'm trying, really, I'm trying."

~(-)~

It was a rather downtrodden warlock that entered Gaius' chambers a short while later, sitting at the table set ready for supper and literally banging his head down onto it. He began to mutter into the wooden surface, Gaius setting down a sandwich for him with an expression of understanding.

"We'll keep looking, Merlin, that's all we can do."

Merlin sat up, dejected.

"But we've searched every book you have about magic that alters the way a person perceives things or their senses. We've tried every possible spell that might work from my spellbook, and we've even been _making spells up_ to try and do it. You should have seen Arthur's face after that one I made up to try and mute the female voice, all I managed to do was make it squeak for half-an-hour." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "If there was ever a time I wished I wasn't so powerful, it's now. My mistake is so strong that everything I try to undo it either goes awry or bounces off it."

He started to reach for the pile of books on the end of the table, intending to resume looking for a solution. Gaius stopped him though, indicating he should eat his supper.

"Then why don't you finish that and go for a walk. Clear your head a bit, maybe go chat to Liam for a while to ease some of your stress. You'll be able to concentrate better after that, because right now you're so worked up you might miss something that would help."

Merlin sighed, unable to argue with that.

"Alright. Liam should be heading to the servant's dining room soon, so if I head down after this I should get down there not too long before he does." He finished off his supper, chewing through it slowly for ten minutes before getting up and heading for the door. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

He left the physician's chambers, slowly strolling to the servant's dining room. There was no need to hurry, Liam would be giving Sir Fernir his supper about now, so it would be about half a hour before the blond would have cleared up after that and taken the tray back to the kitchen.

The dining room was fairly busy, but most of those in there were almost done and about to leave. Merlin placed himself at the end of one of the tables to wait, watching the door as the room gradually emptied until only he and one other remained.

Just over half an hour after he's sat down, Liam entered and paused in surprise when he saw him. He picked out some food from what was laid out, heading over and sitting beside his fellow retainer.

"How's Prince Arthur? He looked really fed up when I took him his dinner today."

Merlin sighed.

"Grumpy, what do you expect? He's been banned from speaking for a week, and kept indoors for all that too. He's bored out of his mind."

Liam grimaced a little in sympathy, both for the prince and for his friend. Having to deal with a grumpy prince morning and night must be hard. He was only taking the midday meal and even _he_ hadn't wanted to stay in Arthur's presence for too long. After thinking that through for a moment, he sighed and then glanced about.

"Hey, Merlin, did you hear about the ghost?"

Merlin stiffened slightly, before looking at him and shaking his head innocently.

"No, I don't think so. What ghost?"

Liam leaned in, murmuring quietly.

"I was taking clean sheets to Sir Fernir's chambers the other day, when a spirit spoke to me out of thin air asking for me to free it. It was terrifying, I ran away from the passage as fast as I could, but I found out yesterday that I'm not the only one who's heard it."

Merlin felt _really_ awkward right now, as anyone would if their practical joke was being told back to them as a spooky story.

"So who else heard it?"

Liam glanced around again before answering.

"You know the two guys who used to beat on me before I became a retainer? Well they heard me talking to Maria about it last night and they came over. It turns out it went after them the same day it spoke to me. It followed them around the stables for nearly an hour, pleading for them to set it free. We think it might be the spirit of a dead sorcerer or something; maybe the one they say killed themselves in the dungeons before they could be burned at the stake. It would make sense after all, they died in a cell, so their spirit might be trapped here haunting the castle."

Merlin was now almost overcome by the urge to burst out laughing. It was amazing how things like this could take on a life of their own as soon as people starting connecting unrelated things to it. He kept a serious face, although it was a struggle to do so.

"Well it hasn't hurt anyone so far, I don't think we need to be worried about it."

Liam stared at him.

"Are you serious? Ghosts can _curse_ people. The castle was probably protected until the Great Dragon died, but now that it's gone evil spirits can wander it again."

Merlin was about to rubbish that statement before he paused. Wait, what was that? He regarded his friend carefully.

"What was that about the Great Dragon? Why would it being here stop ghosts cursing people?"

Liam began to explain in a hushed murmur.

"Back when I was still serving Lord Hargren, he told me about a legend that dragons could break almost any curse put before them... if you trusted them not to eat you for asking. That's why the castle was protected before it escaped and was killed, because any ghosts would have been chased away by its presence under it."

Merlin was gaping at him, immediate inspiration striking him. He got up, smiling.

"You'll have to tell me more about that legend later, it sounds interesting." He shrugged. "I'd better go, I have a lot of work to do in the morning."

Liam smiled back, waving as Merlin strolled away.

"Don't let Gaius work you too hard."

"I won't."

Merlin left the dining room, turning the corner at a casual pace before breaking into a flat out run the moment he was out of Liam's sight.

~(-)~

"Gaius!"

Merlin burst into the physician's chambers, rushing over to the shelf where all the books on magical creatures were kept. The physician, who had been sat near the fire reading, flinched in surprise at the entrance before rising to his feet.

"What is it, Merlin?"

The warlock glanced over his shoulder, before yanking down the book he knew had a fair bit about dragons in it.

"Have you ever heard about the legend that dragon's can break curses?"

Gaius frowned, heading to a different part of the bookshelf.

"Of course I have." He pulled down a book, flipping through it to a particular page and showing it to his ward. "Dragons are beings of such powerful magical energy that certain spiritual beings cannot approach them. That power also gives them the power to overwhelm a number of related curses, although they are by no means able to break _every_ type of curse there is. Their range of being able to do so is small, but useful. Dragons who travelled with Dragonlords often spent a great deal of time exorcising regions that were haunted by the lingering spirits of the dead."

Merlin looked up from the book, his expression hopeful.

"Do you think Kilgharrah might be able to break the spell I put on Arthur?"

Gaius, realising what Merlin is getting at, stared at him.

"He _might _just be able to..."

Merlin dashed out of the room without another word.

~(-)~

It was warm, and ever so comfortable, tucked beneath the thick blankets of his bed and laid atop the thick mattress he always missed whenever he camped out while on patrol or a trip, or when he stayed in a shabby inn or something on a few rare occasions. He could suppose it was something he took for granted, that when home here in Camelot he would always be able to get a comfortable night's sleep.

"Arthur! Wake up!"

The half-dozing prince jolted upright in bed, the warlock who had just woken him dashing across the room to the dressing screen and starting to gather clothing together.

Arthur scowled at him, keeping his altered voice lowered although his displeasure was still easy to hear.

"Merlin, what on _earth _are you doing?"

Merlin, now finished gathering clothing, went over to the prince and tossed them onto the bed before going to get his boots.

"Do you want to sound normal again, or not?"

_That_ got the prince moving. He got out of bed, quickly dressing and leaving with the warlock as soon as he was ready. They slipped out of the castle, sneaking past patrols and heading for the city gates. It was at this time that Arthur wondered where they were going.

"Why are we leaving the city?"

His whisper caused Merlin to turn, the warlock smiling.

"I just found out that dragons can break some curses, so there's a chance Kilgharrah might know how to break the spell I put on you. I'd have gone to ask him alone, but why make two trips when it's easier to just bring you along on the first one?"

Arthur felt hope rising, hurrying Merlin to get moving again.

"Let's hope he does, because the day after tomorrow I'm supposed to start talking to everyone again."

They made it out of the city, going to the usual clearing half a mile away and waiting for the dragon to arrive. It didn't take long, Merlin had called him before he'd gotten to the prince's chambers, and it was with a great deal of curiosity that he gazed down at the pair when he landed.

"Well now, what is it this time, young warlock?"

Merlin grimaced, starting to flush with embarrassment.

"Well, I sort of had an accident while casting the Speaking Spell on Arthur, I cut it off short when someone knocked on his door and... I made it so that people around him who hear him think he's speaking with the voice of a woman. I've tried everything I can think of to fix it, but I've had no luck... I was hoping you could help."

Kilgharrah stared down at the cringing youth, glancing at a bemused looking Arthur before resuming looking at the warlock. He then began to chuckle.

"You never cease to amaze me with the trouble you can get yourself into. Only _you _could unintentionally transform something as simple as a partial Speaking Spell into a spell like that... Aren't you lucky then..."

Arthur's hope rose further, as he spoke to the dragon and winced slightly at the female part of his voice.

"So you can break this?"

The dragon remained silent for a moment after he spoke, clearing his throat as he pushed back the laugh that had wanted to emerge.

"Indeed I can... _Stad gan iarraidh draiocht, teith as me cumhacht!_"

The dragon's voice rolled like muted thunder, a shiver passing through the air between him and the prince. Both the prince and Merlin felt the errant spell shatter under that command, the former clearing his throat and speaking experimentally.

"Ummm." A smile came to his face when he heard only his own voice, widening further as he gazed up at Kilgharrah. "Thank you! You have no idea how good it is to have my voice normal again."

The dragon chuckled.

"I can well imagine. Now, Merlin, perhaps you would like to try that Speaking Spell again, while I am here to ensure no further mishaps."

The prince and the warlock turned to each other, Merlin a little reluctant but agreeing.

"Yeah, it's too useful a spell to abandon using it just because of one mistake. I'll be careful when I cast it from now on." He pointed at Arthur before the prince could say anything to object, uttering the incantation. "_Labhair guth, teigh. Bean ta cluin, fear ta cluin, araon coisir an cluas sin ta togair_."

"Merlin!"

Arthur's exclamation was pointless, although he did look relieved when he realised that this time the spell hadn't gone awry. He then flinched as Merlin spoke directly into his ears.

"See, I told you I could do this properly."

Beside them the dragon regarded the scene, before lowering his head and breathing over a startled Merlin. He then straightened up and opened his wings ready to fly away.

"Call the knowledge of that counter-spell a gift... just in case you suffer this mishap again. Farewell."

Merlin groaned at the tease as Kilgharrah flew away, before he and Arthur headed back to Camelot. They were passing through the lower town when the prince took a detour, pausing by a certain maid's door and knocking on it while nearby Merlin shook his head.

A few moments later a sleepy looking Gwen answered it, blinking in surprise when she saw who was outside.

"Arthur... Merlin..."

The prince smiled.

"Just to let you know that things are back to normal. I thought I'd stop by on our way back to the castle."

She started to smile, but then frowned in puzzlement.

"Where have you been then?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur, who left this decision up to the warlock. Merlin decided that for now there were some things she didn't need to know.

"We went to see a friend of mine, as a last ditch bid to fix my mess up. Luckily he knew what to do, and taught me how to fix it in case I mess up again in the future. Everything's fine now."

Her smile returned.

"That's good to hear, although..." She looked at Arthur, teasing. "I think I may miss hearing your feminine side."

Arthur started to flush, while behind him Merlin had to cover his mouth not to burst out laughing. He sighed.

"Good night, Guinevere."

He turned and walked away, as she chuckled and watched him go.

"Good night, Arthur, Merlin."

The door closed, Merlin hurrying to catch up to the prince who elbowed him the moment he arrived beside him.

"I still haven't forgiven you for this. I think a week of mucking out the stables might just do the trick though."

Merlin looked around innocently, murmuring quietly.

"Are you sure you _want_ to do that... Now that I know a counter-spell, I could make you sound like a girl any time I want to."

Arthur stopped in his tracks as Merlin continued onwards down the street, before striding after him.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

Merlin chuckled.

"I don't know, maybe if you change your mind."

There was silence, broken only by the sound of their footsteps, until the prince muttered.

"Fine, you don't have to muck out the stables for this."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehehe. See you guys at the next update!**


	51. Queen of Hearts 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, here it is, the next update (Hands chapter to rabid readers and makes a run for it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 51: Queen of Hearts ~Part 1~

The Great Hall was lined with guests; many notables amongst their number as they all watched the young woman stride gracefully down the aisle between them. She was garbed in a dress of finest blue and yellow silk, her mahogany hair resplendent where it lay about her shoulders. She arrived at the dais where two thrones stood, the king who waited there walking forward to greet her as she knelt before him.

Arthur raised his left hand, signalling the servant waiting nearby to come forward with their burden. He then lifted the bejewelled crown from that silken cushion, smiling down at the woman he loved.

In the front row of those who observed this, Merlin and Gaius stood watching it with the former bearing a smile upon his face. Smiling as the man he so gladly served did speak to the woman before him.

"By the sacred powers vested in me, I pronounce you Guinevere... Queen of Camelot."

Arthur set the crown down upon Gwen's head, taking her hand and then guiding her to sit on the throne beside his. There they remained before the assembled mass of the court, Merlin smiling with inner victory in this moment as he gazed at them... King Arthur and Queen Guinevere of Camelot...

The woman in the bed lurched awake, gasping and wide-eyed as she trembled in aftermath. The same dream... It was the dream that had plagued her night after night for the past few days, the dream that would not leave her alone.

Morgana looked down at her healing bracelet, the item that was supposed to block her seer's power and allow her to sleep.

She got up, walking to her window and gazing out into the night, until the sound of movement came from behind her and a soft voice spoke.

"Is everything all right, My Lady?"

It was Gwen, the same woman who had haunted her in the dream. She stood there with a candle, her expression concerned.

Morgana gazed at her, unsettled.

"I'm fine." She turned back to the window, continuing. "It's late, you should go to bed."

Gwen nodded, smiling once before turning to leave.

"Good night."

"Good night, Gwen."

Morgana watched her go, her expression turning grim as she glared at the closed door now between her and her maid. She had to speak to Morgause, and soon!

She sent her mind outwards, out into the wilds beyond Camelot in silent plea for her sister to respond, hoping and hoping that she was near enough to do so. The king's ward then waited, half dozing in her chair, until a whisper called her from her chambers barely an hour before the coming dawn. She followed it, urgent. She needed her sister's advice.

A short while later saw her return to her chambers, Gwen having returned to begin her morning chores. Morgana smiled at her, and shook off her worries by telling her she'd gone for a walk because she couldn't sleep... And then while Gwen's back was turned her eyes glared at this threat to her future.

~(-)~

Merlin couldn't quite place the feeling, something gnawing at the back of his mind as he bathed his face and hands in the bucket of icy water Gaius had brought up for him. The warlock had been up for half the night browsing through his spellbook, before dozing off and then waking with the feeling of him having should have heard something.

He frowned, plunging his head back into the bucket, trying to chill the sleepiness out of his head before scrubbing his arms clean of a few flecks of ink from the notes he'd been taking last night. He then pulled his shirt on, scrubbing his wet hair dry with a towel and tidying it with a comb. Dressed and clean, he then picked up the pair of bracelets, brass and silver, from the table where he'd put them while he washed. He had a lot of chores to do today, and as sleep deprived as he currently was he didn't want to be late.

Merlin hurried out of Gaius' chambers, oblivious to the fact that while it had been on the table... the silver one of the two alarm bracelets had for a moment turned as cold as the water he'd used to wash.

~(-)~

"What news from the northern borders?"

"There have been a number of minor skirmishes."

The king, the prince, and the king's ward sat at the table in the council chamber the servants belonging to the two youngest of those three moving back and forth placing food and pouring wine for the three nobles. While the conversation continued, the warlock of the two servants felt his wrist cool, but with his back to Morgana he assumed she was directing one of her discrete threatening glares at Arthur. She'd been doing that more often lately, since his successful quest for the Golden Trident. The thought of her directing such a glare at the prince didn't worry Merlin though, he'd known she wanted to kill Arthur for a long while without the armlets telling him she did.

He turned, bringing over a platter of bread, Gwen finishing pouring wine for Arthur. She moved away from his side, as Uther tried to get his son's attention.

"Arthur, are you listening to me?"

The prince tore his eyes away from the maid, looking at his father.

"What was that?"

In his movement he knocked over the cup that Gwen had just filled, Uther quickly rising to his feet to avoid the splatter of wine.

"Arthur, what is wrong with you?"

"Sorry."

Arthur put his full attention back on his father, while at the side table Merlin was hiding a smile at what was to him an obvious 'Arthur dreaming about Gwen' moment. Neither of them noticed the thoughtful expression in Morgana's eyes. When the meal ended and she went on her way, she noticed that Merlin seemed to be making a point of staying close to the prince. As it had been with the Eye of the Phoenix, she could not approach and manipulate Arthur directly lest the warlock catch on. Instead she searched for an easier target, one who she knew had taken up the habit of visiting the prince even when he had no duties requiring it.

It did not take long to find him, and less time still for her casual words to sink in after she pretended to bump into him by accident. She left him stood in the hallway thinking over what she'd said so casually, her murmured sympathy giving him the sort of ideas she wanted it to. That conversation ran over in her mind while she walked away with a smile of satisfaction playing on her face.

'Is something troubling you, Lady Morgana?'

'It's nothing, thank you for your concern.'

'Are you sure? You seem to have something on your mind.'

'You know Arthur, don't you?"

'Y-yes, my Lady. I've served him several times when Merlin has been ill or busy helping Gaius.'

'Then you probably know how he feels about my maid, Gwen... I pity them. That the king's rules about nobility ban his son from being with the one he loves. Both of them seem so lonely... Thank you for listening, but I really must go.'

'Good day, Lady Morgana.'

'Good day, Liam."

~(-)~

The door creaked open cautiously, a blond head peering round it to look at the prince. Arthur sat twirling a quill pen in his grip, a table covered in papers before him as the servant spoke timidly.

"Um, Prince Arthur... May I come in?"

Arthur looked up, a little surprised.

"Liam?"

The servant hesitated, noticing how busy the prince seemed to be.

"Am I disturbing you?"

Arthur shook his head, still twirling the quill.

"No, come in." Liam came in and closed the door as he continued. "To what do I owe this visit? Has Merlin fallen down the well, or something similarly stupid?"

Liam came towards him, wringing his hands a little.

"Well um, I just thought that uh..." He took a deep breath and went on. "Well, I know why you always seemed so happy after Gwen visited you while you were ill. It's because you uh... like her, and that she likes you, and I was thinking..."

Arthur stared at him for a moment, before attempting to divert the conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Me and Guinevere? Seriously. Whoever gave you that idea?"

"Merlin..." Arthur stiffened, while Liam cringed. "He admitted it to me after I asked him why her visits cheered you up so much."

"And how much _did_ he tell you?"

At the prince's flat tone, Liam continued to cringe.

"Well, not much but enough for me to know from watching you that hiding it makes you unhappy."

Arthur slumped back in his chair, still staring.

"It is really that obvious?"

Liam nodded, shrugging a little.

"Well it is to me, but then I know you better that most of the other people in the castle. Only Merlin and Gaius would know you better."

The prince sighed, his expression becoming distant.

"It's strange to think just how well you _have_ come to know me, considering that first week when you served me you nearly drove me up the wall with your formality." Liam almost goggled at him for that statement, but settled again when he heard what came next. "I have such feelings for Gwen, I can't deny them, and I know she feels the same. But I also know that nothing can ever come of it."

"F-forgive me, Sire, but... you'll be able to change that." Arthur faced the servant, Liam now very nervous. "You're the future king, so as long as you don't let your father find out why not set your own rules for this... If she loves you as much as you say, she'll wait for however long she must for you two to be together." Liam began to flush, averting his gaze under Arthur's intense stare. "Maybe you should spend some time with her... She always seems happy after visiting you too." He began to back towards the door. "You're a good man, Sire, and you deserve the chance to follow your heart when so much else in your life is decided for you. I think she'd make a wonderful and kind queen, one who the people will love and cherish... At least that's my opinion."

Arthur remained silent for a moment, before smiling ever so slightly.

"If you see Merlin when you go back to your duties, give him a nudge and send him up here. I'd like to speak with him before it's time for my dinner if you happen to pass by him."

Liam smiled, bowing before heading for the door.

"Certainly, Sire, I'll do that."

Liam left the prince's chambers, unaware of the woman who came out of hiding after he had passed.

Morgana smiled to herself and headed for her rooms. Really, Merlin made things so simple sometimes... Having too many easily fooled friends can be dangerous...

~(-)~

"Arthur wishes to spend the day with me?"

Gwen stared at the warlock, after dumping her armload of wood into the bucket by her hearth. Merlin had come to her as she'd been about to make her weekly trip to the market, when her mind had been tumbling over what she needed to get before she had to hurry back to the castle to perform her evening duties for Morgana.

Merlin frowned a little bit, put out by her seeming lack of enthusiasm.

"I thought you'd be happy."

She started to pace a little, not sure what to say.

"It... It isn't that simple. If anyone were to find out... What if someone sees us?"

Merlin tilted his head, confident in his solution.

"I'll take you to meet him outside the city. You've helped me pick herbs for Gaius lots of time, so no one will think anything of it. And Arthur's willing to take the risk, if you are." She stayed silent, unable to decide, Merlin sighing and heading for the door when it seemed she wasn't going to answer. "Shall I go tell him you won't meet him?"

"_No_."

Merlin started to smile, knowing his ruse had spurred the answer out of her. He went to her, taking hold of her by the shoulders.

"Forget he's Prince Arthur, and that he can be a spoilt arrogant brat." She started to chuckle, and he apologised. "Sorry." He looked her in the eyes. "You like him."

She nodded.

"Yes."

"He likes you." She nodded again as he continued to gaze at her. "Isn't that all that really matters?"

She started to smile.

"I supposed it is."

"Then I will come back in the morning."

He headed for the front door of the cottage, leaving her standing there with her heart pounding and the thrill of excitement running though her. Arthur, her dear Arthur, wanted to spend time with _her_ a mere serving girl... and she couldn't be happier.

She hurried to the market, buying the food she needed for the rest of the week before heading back to the castle as evening started to draw nigh. It was with a small sense of tension that she entered Morgana's chambers, mindful of warnings she'd been given never to let on to the witch that she knew what she was and that she was dangerous. She went about her chores as usual, helping the noblewoman into her nightgown and turning back the covers of the bed. It was then that she plucked up the nerve to speak of matters other than the court or the daily happenings of Camelot, instead broaching a different subject as she was about to leave for the night.

"Will there be anything else?"

Morgana looked at her from the reflection of her mirror, sat as she was at her dressing table.

"No, that'll be all."

Gwen turned for the door, pausing and looking back at her mistress.

"I was hoping I might be able to be relieved of my duties tomorrow."

Morgana glanced at her, a slight frown on her face.

"Really? And why is that?"

Gwen hesitated slightly before speaking.

"I fear I'm sickening with a fever. I'd hoped to rest for a day."

The woman at the table nodded.

"Of course, rest as you need to."

"Thank you."

Gwen hurried out, Morgana quietly watching her go. A smile formed on her lips once the maid was gone, a smile of victory. Even the mighty Emrys could be slipped past, if you did it the right way.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There we go, part one done. I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	52. Queen of Hearts 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here it is :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 52: Queen of Hearts ~Part 2~

Ok, so he'd really set himself up for this one. What kind of idiot promises to prepare the ultimate picnic for two and yet also agrees to lead one of those two to it?

Merlin sighed, lugging his purloined basket of food and wine towards the stables. He'd had to sneak in early, before the castle cooks had arrived to start baking the day's bread, and pilfer half the fruit and meat and cheese he needed. He'd hidden it in a disused side room close to Gaius' chambers, and it was there he'd gone after 'officially' going to the kitchens to prepare a picnic for Arthur since the prince 'wished to spend some quiet time in contemplation away from the castle'. The ruse had worked, and no one was the wiser that the basket had had additional supplies added to it from the earlier created stash.

The warlock arrived at the stables, loading the basket onto the packhorse he'd prepared. It was also carrying a thick blanket and a bag containing cushions and whatever else was needed to make this special, including nice shiny plates and cups and whatnot. That horse prepared, Merlin saddled up Arthur's mount and his own, and waited for the prince to whom he had delivered breakfast, and laid out clothing for as well, at two hours before dawn without waking him.

The lengths he went to sometimes for that royal prat.

Arthur soon arrived, the two of them riding out into the woods to a secluded little stream bank spot which happened to be one of Merlin's favourite places to slack off while gathering herbs for Gaius... Not that Arthur knew that. Once there, Arthur left Merlin to set everything out, and then had the nerve to badger him for being slow when Gwen would be waiting!

Resisting the urge to fling water from the shallow stream into the prince's face, Merlin rode off quickly to retrieve this event's most special guest.

~(-)~

She gazed into the mirror, fussing nervously at hair that was already perfect, checking over what was her finest dress for flaws or loose threads. Gwen waited anxiously, until about two hours after dawn there was a knock on her door.

Merlin came in, standing at the door of the cottage as Gwen came forward to meet him. She stood there in her pink dress, a little embarrassed as he actually _stared _at her.

"What?"

He smiled.

"You look lovely."

She smiled back, letting him lead her out of the castle gates to where he'd left his horse at the forest's edge. They then rode for a short while, Gwen sitting behind him, before dismounting not far from where Arthur waited.

They came near, Gwen smothering a giggle when she spotted the prince and realised he was checking his reflection in one of the metal plates. Merlin was grinning as well, as he cupped his hands to his mouth and let out a loud yet half-decent impression of a crow.

Arthur flinched, dropping the plate with a clang and turning to face the pair who had started laughing. They approached the picnic spread, the prince gazing at Gwen as though he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Guinevere, you look..."

There was a pause, all three of them remaining silent until Merlin quipped to the woman beside him.

"I think he's trying to say you look nice."

Arthur glared at him flatly for the tease.

"Thank you, Merlin, that will be all."

"Have fun."

Merlin walked away, returning to his horse as Gwen stepped carefully across the stream. Arthur offered her a hand to help her across, and then led her to the blanket and sat her down. All of them unaware that Morgana, having confirmed the picnic's location, was riding back to Camelot to set in motion the next stage of her plan.

~(-)~

She poured a drink for the king seated at the table with her, a fine spread of foods placed for the two of them upon the table by his servants. Morgana knew him well, and knew she could get him to do as she wished, she knew which words would spur him to do so.

"Would you like to come out for a ride with me?"

He glanced at her, sipping from his cup with an apologetic smile.

"I have council matters to attend to."

That was expected, the statement did not deter her as she continued.

"It's just that I've spent so little time with you these days... Time together is... so precious to me."

Her hopeful smile, along with those words. Such was a combination she knew he could not resist, and true to her expectations he did not even try.

His expression had become thoughtful at them, before he nodded and smiled at her.

"You're right, we don't spend enough time together. The council can wait."

He held up his cup in a toast, Morgana touching hers against it still smiling. This was all so easy, and Merlin would not know of this until it was too late. The two of them finished their breakfast, before getting up from their seats and heading for the stables. They rode out not long after Merlin had gotten back, the warlock working on tidying Arthur's chambers when a sudden definite but not deathly chill on his wrist brought him to a halt.

Merlin pushed up his sleeve, one of his two bracelets cold enough to concern him but not enough for the threat to be life threatening. He expected it would be the brass one, Arthur's, that was reacting... but it was with a punch of dread to his gut that he discovered it was the one linked to Gwen's that sat so cool around his wrist.

He abandoned his chores, racing for the stables to get his horse. He had to get to them, and quick!

~(-)~

"You are not here as a servant."

Arthur eyed Gwen in mock warning, as he took the plate from her grasp and began to put food on it for her. She relented, sitting down again and sighing.

"It feels different, doesn't it? Being away from Camelot."

Arthur paused, before resuming what he was doing.

"I love Camelot more than I can say. But when I'm there, sometimes I... I feel like I can't _breath_ because everyone expects so much of me." He smiled at her. "Being here with you, I can be myself."

She smiled back.

"I like that, you being yourself."

He turned his attention back to the plate.

"Sometimes I dream of leaving Camelot."

She stared in surprise.

"Really? ...Where would you go?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know. Somewhere where nobody knew who I was. I'd get some land, and become a farmer."

She started to chuckle.

"I can hardly see you toiling away in a field all day."

His smiled widened.

"Obviously I'd take Merlin with me. He can do all the hard work."

She laughed again.

"Are you sure about that? Knowing him he'd try some spell and you'd be lucky to have half a field left." Arthur handed her the plate of food as she smiled. "Thank you."

They finished their meal, continuing to talk about dreams and hopes, and about the brighter Camelot Arthur wanted to bring into being. Meanwhile Morgana had challenged Uther to a race, the two of them charging their horses through the forest with the witch leading the way straight towards where Arthur and Gwen were together. A ways behind them Merlin also urged his horse onwards, the sick feeling inside him making his heart pound. How could he not have noticed Gwen was being targeted? He was supposed to be watching over her!

When he did catch up it was far too late, Gwen hastily packing the picnic things into the basket and bag and loading it onto the packhorse tied nearby. Arthur looked upset and anxious, silent under Uther and Morgana's regard.

Merlin kept back and out of sight, cursing under his breath. She'd known, somehow she'd known Arthur was going to spend time with Gwen today. She'd known and she'd led Uther right to them, and he like an idiot _hadn't_ seen it coming.

He turned and rode away, making sure he wasn't noticed. He was going to get shouted at enough as it was without compounding it here and now.

~(-)~

The prince paced in the council chambers, waiting anxiously for his father to arrive. How the hell had this happened? How the hell had Morgana _known?_ _Why_ had she done this?

Arthur kept pacing, frustration and anger roiling inside him. He'd been angry enough as it was when he'd found out she'd tried to kill him with magic, but for her to maliciously sabotage his time with Gwen...

Uther strode into the chamber, approaching his son with a serious expression on his face before bursting into laughter as he got closer.

He passed Arthur by, the prince staring at him in confusion.

"I thought you'd be furious..."

Uther continued to laugh.

"I was young once, I'm more than familiar with the temptations of serving girls."

Arthur sighed inwardly. Ok, so maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. I... thought it for the best."

Uther held up a hand, forestalling further apology.

"No serious harm has been done. I can't allow it to continue, obviously."

Arthur felt his hopes die, wilting like crops without water.

"What are you talking about?"

The king regarded him, still slightly amused from his earlier outburst.

"You can never see this girl again."

"You just... said that no harm had been done."

Uther's tone became firm.

"You had your fun, and now it must come to an end."

Arthur bit his lip, frowning.

"What does it matter, that Gwen is a servant."

His father stared at him in stunned silence, as though unable to comprehend what his son had just said.

"Camelot's survival depends on forging an alliance through your marriage."

"But I can't marry someone who I don't have feelings for."

Uther was unflinching in his reply.

"Your duty is to Camelot. I cannot allow this, I forbid it."

Arthur started to look around as if in search of something, his expression conflicted before he faced his father.

"I can't forbid my feelings any more than I can. I won't deny them anymore. I love her... I love Guinevere."

Uther regarded him for a long moment, before moving past him and heading for the door.

"Then you leave me no choice. She's banished from the city."

Arthur stood open mouthed, turning to look at him in denial.

"You can't do that!"

Uther looked at him one last time.

"She has three days to leave. To return is upon pain of death."

Arthur walked towards him, pleading.

"She has nowhere to go. Her life is in Camelot."

"_You_ have caused this to happen, Arthur." The king glared at him, immovable. "My decision is final."

"Please... Do not banish her. I give you my solemn word that I will never see her again."

Uther shook his head and turned.

"You've made it clear to me that you cannot control your feelings for this girl."

"_No!_ I..."

Arthur stopped as he grabbed his father's arm to stop him leaving, aware that the move was mistake. His father simply stared at him before leaving the room.

"This is for your own good."

The prince stood there in silence, alone, fighting the urge to scream in frustration. Instead he stormed off in the direction of his chambers, arriving to find Merlin waiting for him.

The moment the door was closed behind him, the frustration broke free.

"_How_ did she find out? How the _hell _did Morgana know where we were? You were the only other person who..."

Arthur cut himself off with a curse, knowing perfectly well that Merlin wasn't responsible for this. The warlock got the silent book from the mantelpiece, indicating the prince sit at the table so they could talk without fear of eavesdroppers.

As soon as the book was set down, Merlin spoke with a tone of deepest apology.

"I'm sorry... I'm _so_ sorry... You weren't the target of this, Morgana is after Gwen for some reason and I didn't realise it until she and Uther had already ridden out."

Arthur froze, utterly still.

"She's after Gwen? Why? She's just a servant."

"A servant who _you_ are in love with, a servant who you would give anything to be with. Morgana is a seer, it's likely she's seen a future involving you and Gwen and she does _not_ want it to happen. I only knew something was up when my bracelet for Gwen turned cool, the way the ones you two wear always do when Morgana glares at me. It was the threat of Morgana, her malice directed at Gwen when she led Uther out of the castle, that triggered it."

He sat there with his head in his hands, Arthur understanding how he must feel right now. Merlin felt like he'd failed him. He sighed.

"Gwen has three days to leave Camelot. I stupidly admitted my feelings for her to my father and he's banished her because of it. This is all my fault, I should never have asked her to spend the day with me. I was foolish to think I could make my own rules for this while my father was still on the throne."

Merlin lifted his head, frowning.

"Why _did_ you suddenly decide to do that? What prompted you?"

Arthur leaned back in his chair, his expression grim.

"Liam came to see me yesterday, telling me he'd noticed how Gwen's visits made me happy and that you'd told him about my feelings for her. He obviously wanted to cheer me up, thinking me depressed or something. He told me how that, in his opinion, I am a good man and I deserved to be able to choose something like this for myself when everything else in my life is decided for me. That was when I made up my mind to spend the day with her."

Merlin was still frowning, and that frown had darkened.

"Liam isn't the type to come talk to you about something like that unless he'd been prompted by something, and _I_ wasn't the one who did it." He got to his feet, cursing vehemently. "That damn Morgana... She _used_ him! She used Liam to sneak this past me!"

The door creaked open, Merlin snapping the silence book shut with a flash of golden eyes before whoever it was came into the room. When he and Arthur did see who it was, it took all of their combined self control not to do something incredibly rash and stupid.

Arthur glanced at the warlock, his facade as the prince addressing his lowly servant firmly in place.

"Leave us."

Merlin nodded, hurrying out while picturing a number of interesting spells he'd _love_ to practice on Morgana right now. He glared at her as he passed, her return regard unflustered and composed. Once he had left she approached Arthur.

"Arthur, I heard what happened. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"It's my fault... If I'd been more patient then this wouldn't have happened."

She looked at him in pity, laying a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"You're not to blame."

He looked at her, wanting nothing more than to spite her in this moment. She was right, he _wasn't_ to blame for this. _She_ was!

"I will not accept that I will never see her again."

"She is banished. Surely you have no choice.."

He walked away from the table, determined that she was _not_ going to win. She wanted to separate him from Gwen, and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"There are always choices..."

She frowned.

"What will you do?"

He turned and faced her.

"I'll leave with her."

Morgana stood there, shocked.

"You're leaving Camelot? You'd give up your rights to the throne?"

He remained unmoving.

"One day we will return to Camelot together... and Guinevere will take her place on the throne beside me."

He could see the conflict beneath Morgana's hesitant smile, the smile of support she forced onto her face. If she thought something as simple as banishment would separate him and Gwen, then she was wrong.

~(-)~

Gwen moved around her cottage, packing things into bags while a sombre Merlin looked on. She was doing her best to remain composed, but he knew deep down she was terrified right now. She was hiding it well but he knew what to look for.

"There's so much to do." She looked up as she searched a cupboard. "I'll have to sell everything I can't take with me."

Merlin gazed at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I just wish I'd realised what Morgana had done before it was too late. She set you up, both of you." He sighed. "Where will you go?"

She turned to face him, sitting down numbly on the edge of her bed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"...I don't know. I've spent my whole life in Camelot, it's all I know." The tears started to run down her cheeks. "Everything I care about is _here_. I have _nothing_ else."

Merlin looked down at his lap, before looking at her again supportively.

"You could go to Ealdor. I'll write you a letter to take with you, explaining what happened. My mother would be happy to take you in." He reached out, wiping the tears from her face with his hand. "And you'll be able to wait there for the day that Arthur is king, and he'll come to bring you home."

She took a deep breath, starting to smile a little in gratitude.

"Thank you... Thank you for everything, Merlin. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

~(-)~

It was late, the torches lit and the sky darkened with coming night, the urgent figure of a woman slipping through the shadows of the castle towards her goal. If banishment was not enough, then just as Morgause had told her she would have to break up Gwen and Arthur's relationship by _any_ means necessary.

Morgana crept into Arthur's room, mindful that he would soon be returning. She probably only had a few minutes, but a minute was all she would need.

She went quickly to the bed, lifting pillows and placing a rough cloth pouch beneath them. Once that was done she put everything back as it was and left for her next destination. It was time to try again.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I am the only one who **_**really**_** wants to strangle Morgana for what she does in this episode? Somehow I don't think I will be (goes off to picture varying ways to maim Morgana)**


	53. Queen of Hearts 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 53: Queen of Hearts ~Part 3~

It had started as one of those niggling feelings, like the one he'd felt the other morning when Morgana quite likely would have been beginning her plans against Gwen. It set in just a short while after he'd left Arthur talking to her, and it had gnawed at him since then before suddenly what he dreaded most had happened. His alarm bracelet for Gwen had turned cold, sending him sprinting out of the castle to check on her. But upon looking through her windows he saw her eating her supper, nothing apparently wrong. That was when he realised the threat to her was _inside_ the castle, not near her, and he'd charged back to it only to hear a commotion coming from Arthur's chambers as he'd entered the courtyard.

When he arrived at the prince's chambers they were in total disarray, the guards now gone, and Arthur was standing there looking both confused and _very_ annoyed.

Merlin frowned when he saw the scene, Arthur turning to face them.

"What happened?"

The prince shook his head, as the warlock began to clear up the mess.

"For some reason my father ordered a search of my chambers. He probably though I was trying to hide Gwen in here or something."

Merlin dumped his armload of clothing on the table, starting to fold what needed to be folded and setting aside what needed to be hung up.

"Just as well I moved my staff and book back to my room... Did they find anything your father might think was odd?"

Arthur shook his head, before pausing with a slight frown.

"There was strange cloth pouch they found under my pillow... You haven't been leaving protection charms in here have you?"

Merlin frowned.

"Why would I use a poultice pouch for that? If I wanted to put wards up I'd carve them into the bottom of your bed... frame..."

He stopped mid-speech, an expression of dawning horror on his face. He then rushed to the jug of water on the table, the container not exactly idea but there was enough water inside it for him to look in from above and use it.

His eyes glowed gold as he summoned an image, Arthur stood anxiously at his shoulder.

"What is it?"

Merlin started to slowly shake his head in denial.

"Gwen is being dragged up to the castle..."

The pair of them looked at each other, before rushing to one of the windows and looking out. In less than a minute the vision was confirmed, a shocked and struggling maid being manhandled through the gates.

Arthur turned and left the room, breaking into a run to head for the council chambers with Merlin close behind. There were a number of guards in the hallways leading to it, the delays in getting past them only serving to agitate the prince further. When he did finally burst into the council chambers, Gwen was already kneeling on the floor in front of the king, her hands bound behind her back.

Arthur's voice was clearing angry when he spoke.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Uther held up the cloth pouch that had been found in his son's chambers.

"This... poultice... was found under your pillow. Some kind of love charm, you are under its spell."

Arthur stared in denial.

"That's ridiculous."

"What would you know?"

At his father's question, Arthur did not hesitate to reply.

"Because I know how I feel. I'm not enchanted."

Again the pouch was held up to be seen.

"Then can you tell me how it came to be in your room?"

The prince had to fight not to look at Morgana, instead shaking his head and keeping his gaze on his father. It hadn't take much for him to figure out she was the culprit.

"I don't know, but I know she didn't put it there."

"Until its spell is broken, I can't take anything you say as the truth." Uther turned away, Arthur staring at him in disbelief, before he pointed to Gwen as he passed her. "Her father consorted with sorcerers."

Gwen did not look at him, but her voice was certain.

"My father was a good and innocent man, and you executed him."

"So you would seek your revenge by enchanting my son?"

She shook her head.

"_No!_"

Gaius, who had been watching the scene with a grim expression, spoke out trying to bring reason.

"My Lord, whatever this poultice is I don't believe that Gwen was responsible for magic."

The king frowned at him angrily.

"I don't care what you believe, Gaius. _Arthur_ is under her spell. It's the only rational explanation for his behaviour!"

Arthur interrupted him.

"Father, you have to see reason! Guinevere has done _nothing_ wrong!"

"She has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. She will be burnt at the stake."

Arthur started to shake his head, advancing on his father.

"No..."

"Restrain him!"

"_You can't do this!_"

Gaius shouted out.

"My Lord! At least give Gwen a fair trial!"

Once again Uther scowled at him, his voice hard.

"I have all the evidence I need."

Arthur struggled against the guards holding him, his expression pleading.

"I'm begging you. We will leave Camelot and never return, just let us go! I... I relinquish my entitlement to the throne!"

There was silence after that statement, Uther turning and staring at the prince.

"My son would _never _do that... It is proof beyond doubt that you _are_ enchanted."

Arthur stared at him.

"I will never forgive you for this..."

Uther actually smiled slightly as if reassuring him.

"She will die, the enchantment will be broken, and you will see that I was right... Take her away."

"_No!_"

"_Arthur!_"

Arthur began to struggled again, as another pair of guards grabbed the terrified Gwen and started to drag her out of the chamber. He managed to fight his way to her, giving her a last desperate kiss before they were forcibly separated.

"I will always love you..."

Gwen was dragged from the room, but not before she caught sight of Morgana's faint smile behind the still struggling figure of Arthur. She knew then that everything that had happened since this morning was all her doing. She wanted her _gone_.

It was a last ultimate betrayal; any remaining shred of loyalty Gwen might have had for her was gone. And now there was only anguish and despair.

~(-)~

Arthur stared out of his window, at the pyre being build in the courtyard below, his face a mask of inner turmoil and pent up frustration at being unable to do _anything_. His father believed him enchanted, and now Gwen was going to die... and all because of Morgana.

Merlin strode across the room, coming to a stop behind him and speaking in a low voice.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to smuggle Gwen out of Camelot."

Arthur shook his head, grim.

"Father has doubled the guards in the dungeons, and there are guards outside my room and in the square as well. He's taking no chances; the only way to get her out would be to do so by force... She wouldn't condone harming others just to save her own life." He stopped, fighting back the sob that tried to escape his throat. "I can't watch her die, Merlin."

Merlin bit his lip, trying to think.

"I'll come up with something, I swear it. I made a promise to you that I would look after her and I'm going to keep it." He turned preparing to go. "I'll take some food down to her, and let her know we're doing all we can... Do you have anything you want me to tell her for you?"

Arthur remained silent, bleak, before speaking quietly.

"Just tell her that I have faith in you, and that she should do the same." Merlin nodded, starting to move away but stopping when the prince spoke again. "But if you can't save her don't you dare blame yourself, she'd agree with me on that one."

Merlin took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll get Liam to bring your meals to you, Sire... I fear I may be too busy to do it myself."

He left the room, passing by the kitchens for bread and water that he then carried down to the dungeons. Arthur's report of the increase in the number of guards had been correct; to get her past them without having to fight and potentially harm any of them would have been impossible. It left him feeling grim as he arrived at Gwen's cell, a guard letting him in as she got up from the mattress by the wall.

"Merlin."

He held up the tray.

"I thought you might be hungry."

She shook her head, coming close to him.

"I can't even think of eating."

Merlin set down the tray with a sigh, looking at her when he stood straight again.

"Arthur wants you to know we're going to do everything we can. He might be able to convince his father to see reason, or something else."

Gwen turned her back to him, fighting not to cry.

"You and I both know Uther will not change his mind... When I'm gone, I want you to look after Arthur for me."

Merlin placed his hands on her shoulders, murmuring into her ear.

"He also told me to tell you that he has complete faith in me, and that you should too. I promise both you and him I will do everything I can to get you out of here. If I have to get you out of the city, I have a friend who can carry you far from any place Uther can find you. If not, and I can find a way to clear your name, you'll be set free. Either way it's a chance, so don't give up hope, not yet." He glanced over his shoulder, looking for the guard. "Now, I have my suspicions about who planted the poultice, in fact I'm almost certain, but I want you to tell me if you saw anything or anyone it might have been."

She too looked warily out of the cell, before turning her back to the bars and replying.

"After I was sentenced to death, I swear I saw Morgana _smiling_. It was her, Merlin, I'm certain of it."

The warlock sighed, frowning in thought as his suspicions were confirmed.

"You and me both."

The guard returned, opening the cell so that Merlin could leave it. Leave he did, with one last reassuring nod to Gwen. Getting Gwen out of the cell and away was going to be incredibly hard, and accusing Morgana would be pointless, but maybe there was another way to clear Gwen's name.

~(-)~

"Well this is a right mess, isn't it?" Gaius was pacing, he and Merlin in his chambers discussing their options. "We cannot accuse Morgana, and breaking Gwen out of the dungeons will only spark a massive hunt for her. And Arthur cannot talk him round because Uther thinks he's enchanted."

He let out a frustrated sigh, inwardly as upset about what was happening as Merlin was.

The warlock had a sly smile on his face though, a smile that said he had a plan.

"If we cannot expose the true sorcerer... Then we must invent one." Gaius turned to face his ward, his expression silent stating his query for an explanation. Explain, Merlin did, heading for his room. "What if a sorcerer was caught planting an identical poultice in Arthur's chambers. Uther would have no choice but to release Gwen."

Gaius called after him.

"And do you know a sorcerer who is stupid enough to get caught doing such a thing."

Merlin paused on the steps to his room, grinning.

"...Me..." He entered his room, Gaius following as he retrieved his spellbook from beneath his bed and started to look through it. "If I _disguise_ myself it won't matter if I'm caught. I'll just use magic to escape and then just change back into myself." He got up, moving to his small worktable and getting ingredients down from a rack hanging above it. "They'll think that the sorcerer disappeared into thin air."

Gaius frowned.

"Well no matter how you disguise yourself, Merlin, I fear there are a number of people in the castle who may recognise you."

Merlin glanced at him with a smug expression.

"Not if I'm... eighty years old..."

Gaius' frown deepened.

"An ageing spell? Merlin, aging spells are notoriously difficult and unpredictable. If the spell doesn't hold, you will be exposed."

Merlin's smile faded.

"If I don't do something, then Gwen's going to die and I am _not_ going to let that happen. If this works then not only will she be freed, but she'll be able to _stay _in Camelot and close to Arthur and me. Now, can you make me a poultice identical to the one found in Arthur's chambers?"

Gaius sighed.

"Well I believe so."

Merlin immediately started grinding some of the ingredients he'd put in the pestle on his table, glancing over his shoulder at the physician as if to say 'go do it then'. Gaius did as asked, leaving Merlin to his work. The warlock carefully added additional ingredients to the mixture in the pestle bowl, his focus never wavering from his task until about half an hour later he had a pale blue power.

He set a large iron dish out, before he tipped the mix into his hand, setting the bowl aside and dividing half of it into the hand that had held the pestle. He then began to chant

"_Micht tegana pepeche me. Adiagle thisnicas nifiomdom_..." He let the powder trickle from his fingers as he moved his closed fists apart over the dish, and then brought them back together again as his eyes glowed. "_Min fionaro._"

The powder in the dish blazed, exploding into flame and smoke. A couple of minutes later, Merlin emerged from his room in a long red robe he had originally intended as a present for Gaius. That wouldn't be happening now, but it was a small price to pay for Gwen's life, and by the look on the physician's face when his saw his ward it completed the effect of his disguise quite nicely.

He slowly rose to his feet, an expression of shock on his face.

"Merlin?"

The now ancient looking warlock cleared his throat, blinking a little at his now elderly sounding voice before regarding his mentor.

"You know me better than anyone, Gaius... Do you recognise me?"

The two of them met each other at the centre of the room, the physician leaning in close to peer at him intently.

"There's something of you about the eyes, but that may be just because I know it's you."

The two of them turned to look at the nearby mirror, Merlin staring at his reflection with what could only be described as the strangest feeling. There he saw an old man with long white hair, an also long white beard descending from his chin. It was startling and a little unnerving.

"I can't believe... that one day I will actually look like this." He then winced, straightening out his back with a groan before glancing at Gaius. "I ache... all over."

The physician shook his head a little.

"Now you know how _I_ feel." He held up the poultice he'd made. "You'll be needing this. Now be careful."

Merlin accepted the pouch, heading for the door and grabbing a stick to assist his aching legs until he got used to them. If this was what being old was going to feel like, he certainly wasn't looking forward to it.

He descended the stairs from Gaius' chambers, carefully sneaking past guards and servants until he made it to the nobles' wing. He then crept towards Arthur's chambers, ideally finding that the prince was in a hallway near to them talking to two guards.

Merlin let him almost finish his conversation, before deliberately crossing the end of the hallway at a time that the prince would spot the moment from the corner of his eye. He then entered Arthur's chambers, heading for the bed and standing there muttering fake incantations over the poultice while the prince silently came up behind him and then held a sword to his back.

Yes he could have told Arthur straight off what was going on, but the chance to wind him and then shock him first was too tempting.

"Show yourself."

Merlin remained still, realising he hadn't though of a name, before blurting the first thing that came to mind.

"I am... Dragoon, the Great!"

Arthur now saw the poultice, looking confused for a moment seeing as he'd thought Morgana was the source of the first one.

"Was it you who put the poultice in my bed?"

Merlin had to fight to keep a straight face... If he could fool Arthur he could fool anyone.

"You have caught me red-handed, I have no choice _but_ to confess."

The sword was pressed against the robe again, just over his heart.

"An innocent girl almost _died_ because of your actions."

"I suppose your father will have to release _her_ now that you have caught _me_."

"I should run you through where you stand..."

Merlin twitched at that statement... Ok, so maybe he'd played this game long enough. He let out an exaggerated sigh and let his arms hang at his sides, while he then spoke with a croaky approximation of his usual bemused tone.

"I really don't think you should do that... You can put that down now."

Arthur started to frown; puzzled by the way this unknown sorcerer was speaking to him as if they knew him.

"Have we met?"

Merlin remained silent for a moment, before breaking into a grin and chuckling.

"It's me, clot pole... The lengths I go to for you."

"_Merlin?_"

The apparently elderly sorcerer nodded once, before patting Arthur on the shoulder with a smile.

"Yes... now just play along... _Fleogrima!_"

Arthur's helmet, which had been sat on a chair nearby, flew through the air and clouted the prince around the back of the head. He fell face first onto the bed as Merlin made a run for it, holding a hand to the forming lump there and shouting out.

"_Guards!_"

Merlin sprinted down the hallway, ducking behind a door when the summoned guards came in response to the prince's shout. Once they had passed, the warlock went through the door and pulled it closed behind him, murmuring under his breath.

"_Niweh miniogu..._"

His eyes glowed but nothing happened, a shout coming from behind him.

"He went this way!"

Dammit, Arthur, playing along did not mean chase him at _full_ pace! Merlin ran, going further down the hallways before ducking around a corner and trying again. This time using the spell Kilgharrah had taught him.

"_Stad gan iarraidh draiocht, teith as me cumhacht!_"

Again his eyes glowed, the wrinkles on Merlin's hands wavering to smooth only briefly before returning to an aged state. This was _not_ good."

"There he is!" Merlin cursed, realising he'd let his sleeve show around the corner, heading for the nearby door only to be brought to a halt when Arthur threw a dagger and pinned the warlock's sleeve to it. "Seize him!"

_Definitely_ not good...

"Damn..."

Merlin's whispered words were lost in the clinking of chainmail, and it was now he who was forced to play along. He was stuck with the situation and unable to get out of it at present, without causing an even larger uproar that this already would. He was then dragged to the council chambers, where the king was presently going through a number of reports and documents with various members of the council as Arthur led the warlock and the guards in.

"Father..."

Uther seemed a little surprised to see his son, his frown deepening when he saw the robed elderly man being escorted in.

"Who is this?"

Arthur held out the poultice he'd taken from Merlin, showing it to his father.

"_He_ is the sorcerer... I found him placing this under my pillow."

Near the windows of the chamber, a shocked Morgana was forced to hide her reaction, while at the other end of the long table Gaius watched the scene with hidden concern.

Meanwhile Uther was staring at the 'old man', still frowning.

"Is this true?"

"...Yes..."

Morgana was now _very_ confused, as the king spoke again.

"What did you hope to achieve with this enchantment?"

Hmm, now there was a difficult one. Merlin only needed to think for a moment before he said the easiest thing possible... Exactly the thing Uther would expect to be said.

"If Arthur were to fall in love with a lowly serving girl... it would bring shame on Camelot..."

Uther set the pouch down on the table.

"Have I wronged you in some way, old man?"

Merlin stiffened the slightest bit, as it now occurred to him that for once he could say exactly what he thought right to Uther's face.

"You have wronged so many people, in so many ways. You're _blinded_ by your hatred of magic. You have tortured and executed innocent people. _You, _Uther Pendragon, are a _stupid, arrogant old tyrant!_"

"You will hold you tongue!"

Arthur slapped him around the back of the head, Merlin not exactly blaming him considering the sight of Uther blandly taking the insults had resulted in him going a bit overboard with the speech. He was tempted to add some accusations against Arthur as well, but then decided better of it.

While he was then pulled back away from Arthur, Uther was regarding him thoughtfully.

"The serving girl, is your accomplice?"

Merlin looked at him, and shook his head. Here and now this was Gwen's salvation.

"I enchanted her too... The girl is entirely innocent."

Arthur spoke out as soon as the statement was finished, Morgana only now just beginning to suspect whom the 'old man' was.

"My Lord, he has confessed."

The king remained silent for several moments, before speaking to one of the nearby knights.

"Release the girl." He then glared at Merlin. "Tomorrow you will take her place on the pyre. Take him away."

Merlin was led out, as he dared one glance at Morgana who frowned slightly in response. This was bad, _really_ bad, but he wasn't about to let her suspect that.

When they reached the dungeons, it was in time to see Gwen being led out. She frowned at the sight of Arthur and an old man she didn't know, but said nothing when Arthur's glance warned her to stay silent.

When they arrived at the cell, Arthur followed Merlin into the cell and drew his sword to point it at his throat, speaking sternly to the guards.

"Leave us... If he tries anything he will have time to regret it before he meets the flames tomorrow." The guards did as ordered, Arthur lowering his voice to a whisper once they were gone, even as he lowered the sword. "Nicely done, Merlin. I'll arrange for a small delay in the changeover of the guards later tonight. You can return to normal then and go back to Gaius' chambers."

"I can't..."

Arthur frowned at him.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I tried twice while I was running away from you... The first failed utterly, and the second time when I used the counter spell from Kilgharrah it only worked a little bit and only for a few seconds... I'm _stuck_."

Arthur stared, not sure if he believed this.

"You're _stuck?_" Merlin nodded. "Then why the hell did you let me catch you?"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I didn't _mean_ to let you catch me... If you hadn't thrown that bloody dagger I'd have taken my shortcut to the ground floor and disappeared into the crypts. Once down there I could have gone to Kilgharrah's old cavern and stayed there until I managed to break my damned too powerful spell."

Arthur sighed, knowing this conversation couldn't be risked for much longer.

"What do you want me to do?"

Merlin moved closer, his expression stern.

"Go to Gaius and ask him to look up alternate ways to break aging spells. I'll make a break for it tomorrow when I'm being led to the pyre, if you can make sure to lead the chase astray and buy me time to hide."

Arthur nodded once, before calling the guard to let him out of the cell and leaving to carry out the request.

~(-)~

"He told me to ask you to look for another way to break aging spells. He's stuck because he made the spell too powerful to break at such short notice."

"He's _stuck?_"

Gaius stared at the prince, who nodded in response.

"I got the impression that he could break it given enough time, but time isn't a luxury he has right now. He's going to make a break for it tomorrow, when he's led into the square to the pyre. I'll make sure he escapes, but he's going to need a solution before people start wondering where my manservant has disappeared to all of a sudden."

Gaius frowned, thoughtful.

"The only method I know of is an antidote for such spells that is detailed in the Book of Galla."

Arthur started to look hopeful.

"Can you make it?"

Gaius nodded, but was grim.

"Yes, but I fear it make take longer than Merlin has."

~(-)~

Merlin stood by the wall of his cell, looking out through the tiny metal grid between him and the courtyard. He looked past the wooden mass of the pyre, peering through the night's darkness to a certain window on the third floor.

_'Morgana... Morgana...'_

The tone of the mental projection was taunting, it taking merely seconds for the witch to appear at her window to gaze searchingly into the night.

_'Who's there?'_

Her 'voice' was unsteady in volume, a sign of her inexperience at speaking this way. Merlin grinned, his next words and a mental nudge directing her gaze to him even if she couldn't actually see him due to the distance and shadows.

_'It must be annoying to have your plan fail so spectacularly... Or at least it _will_ be spectacular once I've finished my little show tomorrow.'_

High up in her room, Morgana scowled.

_'Merlin... I should have known it was you!_' Her tone became smug. _'But it seems to have backfired.'_

Merlin snorted, wishing he were as confident as he was making himself out to be.

_'Do you seriously think I would be in this cell if I didn't _want_ to be? I could blow this thing apart in less than two seconds, and be away and strolling back to my rooms as my usual self in about five minutes... No, Morgana, I'm in here because I want to make sure that all attention remains on 'Dragoon', the elderly sorcerer who tried to shame Camelot._'

Her frown was evident in her tone when she spoke again after a moment's silence.

_'Why go to such lengths? Why do this for Gwen?'_

Merlin chuckled.

_'Because she's my friend, the treasured love of my Prince... and because for some reason she is significant enough that you're willing to go as far as killing to get rid of her. That alone is all the reason I need._' He smiled to himself, sounding smug while inside he prayed Gaius and Arthur would come through for him. _'Enjoy my show tomorrow, I know I will._'

~(-)~

The night passed with agonising slowness, and yet also seemed to speed onwards while the prince did all he could to assist the physician in his work. Gaius toiled ceaselessly, trying again and again to mix the antidote yet every time it failed to match the colour of the chart the Book of Galla contained.

Time after time throughout the night, failed attempt after failed attempt was tipped away and the process begun again, until almost as if no time had passed at all the dawn bell chimed out mournfully just as Gaius held one last glass tube of liquid against the picture.

He and Arthur looked at each other, and then at the chart where the liquid exactly matched the deep blue of the central section, Gaius hurriedly tipping it into a vial and giving it to the prince.

"Give it to him when you collect him from the dungeon. And don't drop it."

Arthur pocketed the vial, heading for the door.

"Thank you, Gaius. Now get down to the square in case we need you." He hurried to the dungeons, signalling the guards there to open the cell so he could enter. Once inside he spoke to the warlock, calm and composed before seizing him by the shoulder and forcing him to face him. "It's time, _sorcerer_. Get moving!"

He grabbed Merlin by the front of his red robe, yanking him towards the door while in the same movement his other hand slipped the vial of antidote to him. Merlin clutched it tightly, tucking his hand up into his sleeve to hide it as he allowed himself to be led out of the dungeons and to the square. All fear now vanished, confidence replacing it as he now relished the thought of what was to come.

It looked like he was going to get to put on his show after all.

Both he and the prince remained silent during the walk, neither flinching when their arrival in the courtyard was greeted by the death knell of drums. Merlin was marched towards the pyre, and then made to stand near it while high up on his balcony the king uttered out his sentence.

"You have been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. In accordance with our law you will be burned at the stake. Let this serve as a lesson to all those who seek to destroy Camelot."

Merlin was again marched forward towards the pyre, the warlock directing one very smug glance up at the certain witch who stood beside the king. He then stared at the platform of wood and branches, and muttered under his breath.

"_Intende lich, intende..._"

The pyre burst into flames, practically exploding as fire leapt upwards and the people gathered around it scattered screaming away from it. Merlin flung himself free of the two guards, darting through the crowd and into the castle while behind him Arthur deliberately feigned being knocked off balance by the blast. That delay in his giving the order to pursue gave Merlin several vital seconds to get ahead and duck around a corner. He then pulled the cork out of the vial Arthur had given him, and downed the bitter liquid within in a single desperate gulp.

He stared at his hands, seeing no immediate effect as the sound of the pursuit came closer. It was just as he was thinking he would need to run again that he felt like his skin begin to crawl. He yanked off the robe, exposing his regular clothing beneath and stuffing the compromising outfit behind a nearby cabinet... He then slumped himself against the wall, sprawled as if he'd been flung there by something and hit his head.

Arthur came charging around the corner a few seconds later, skidding to a halt to look down at his servant with inward relief.

"Merlin! Where's the sorcerer?"

Merlin pointed down the hall groggily.

"He went... that way..."

The prince and the guards ran off in the direction the warlock had pointed, Merlin getting up the moment they were gone and retrieving the robe. He then slunk his way back to Gaius' chambers, thankful for this ordeal being over and thankful that he didn't ache anymore.

~(-)~

"Gwen!" Morgana entered her chambers, finding her maid had returned to work and was about to take the laundry to be washed. She rushed to the serving girl's side, pulling her into a hug. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you've been pardoned. I begged Uther to release you, but he wouldn't listen."

Uncomfortably returning that hug, Gwen's face said that she didn't believe that, before she pasted on a smile as Morgana let her go. She kept that smile in place as she responded to the statement.

"I'm sure you did all you could." She lifted the basket. "I should get back to work. I have a lot to catch up on because of yesterday."

Morgana nodded in understanding, watching her go as Gwen briskly left the room. Once outside it she breathed a sigh of relief, heading for the laundry before being intercepted by a certain warlock.

Merlin grinned at her, glancing up and down the hallway to make sure no one was around to hear.

"See? I told you you'd be alright."

Gwen frowned at him, thankful but also scolding.

"I knew that it was you, but you could have been _killed_. I can't believe Arthur asked you to do that."

"That's because he did it on his own, and like an idiot he had to be bailed out by Gaius and me." Arthur came out of his place of hiding, behind one of the broad pillars that lined this section of hallway. He glanced at his manservant, and jerked his chin to indicate the far doorway. "Scram."

Merlin smirked and mock bowed, taking the hint.

"Yes, Sire."

As soon as Merlin was out of earshot, Arthur pulled Gwen close and gazed into her eyes.

"Now, my father believes my feelings for you are the result of an enchantment. If he's to see any sign that that isn't the case, then he'll banish you from Camelot."

She smiled up at him gently.

"And _are_ your feelings for me the result of an enchantment?"

He smiled back.

"Well we both know that's a lie." His smile faded. "But, I think it's safer for you if we let others continue to believe it."

She nodded, before speaking to him of something that had been on her mind since she'd heard it.

"What you said to your father... Would you _really_ have given up your place on the throne, for me?"

His answer was immediate.

"I still would."

Her eyes widened at that.

"Your place is here in Camelot."

"My place is with you..."

"This isn't just about us. You must stay for the sake of your people... You will be a great king."

They looked into each other's eyes, the prince solemn and certain.

"And you will be kind and caring queen, who I'm certain the people will come to cherish as surely as I do." He smiled. "I promise you that, when I am king, things will be different... and we can be together."

She reached up, placing her hand gently on the side of his face.

"I will count the days until then." The sound of a door opening nearby caused them to step apart, Gwen murmuring as she resettled her grip on her basket. "I should go."

Arthur retreated behind his pillar as she left, allowing the guard that came to pass before he headed in the opposite direction. Yes he would have to wait, but it was worth it.

For Gwen, anything was worth it.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you go, all done! Now I just need to decide on this week's sub-ep (walks away muttering to self)**


	54. Forbidden Training 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, since my sole remaining plotted sub-ep, to me doesn't fit really with the events for the rest of Season 3 (I've read the summaries of the remaining episodes) I dredged up this idea from my overworked imagination at 1am last night just after finishing part 3 of Queen of Hearts. I hope you guys like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 54: Forbidden Training ~Part 1~

The sound of steel rang out across the empty training field, the knights and other warriors having gone back inside the castle with the chiming of the noon bell. Only one figure had remained outside, swinging his sword at the silent and sturdy form of a practice dummy, taking out his frustration on the inanimate object.

Arthur glared at his target, cutting at it again and again with the power and grace of movement that made him so formidable at battle. But as strong as he was in this way, the events of the past few days had cut deep into his confidence.

What good was being skilled with a sword, when a lowly sword pitted against powerful magic was so useless?

He grimaced, cursing under his breath. The euphoria of Gwen's life being saved had faded away quickly, leaving behind feelings of uselessness. He'd done almost nothing to save her, he hadn't been able to. Instead he'd had to watch as his best friend came close to being burned at the stake to save her, the warlock's mentor and fellow sorcerer then providing his means to escape. Without Merlin, Gwen would be dead, and without Gaius, then Merlin could easily have ended up dying instead of her.

The prince's strikes lost their focus, the next few becoming wild and angry before he stopped and stood there breathing hard from his efforts. It wasn't fair... It just wasn't fair that there was so little he could do against magic. It was a frustration that had been plaguing him for a long time now, and now it was coming to a boil.

He sheathed his sword and strode off towards the castle, his stormy expression convincing all who might have greeted him along his path, to consider otherwise and remain silent.

~(-)~

A furtive glance in the direction of the door, that check assuring the servant that no one was there, preceded the sight of several items in the room returning to their proper positions apparently all on their own. The chairs straightened themselves at the table, the bed made itself, and the discarded nightshirt behind the dressing screen threw itself into the waiting basket.

Merlin began cheerfully humming to himself, still pleased with having foiled and extremely annoyed Morgana yet again. She'd been sulking around the castle ever since, giving more than a few choice glares when he'd crossed paths with her. Yes, she'd managed to sneak her plan past him to set it in motion, but if she'd thought that would mean it would succeed then she clearly still underestimated him.

He snorted. You'd think she'd have realised by now that compared to some of the complicated plots and things he'd foiled in the past, her schemes were so unbelievably straightforward they were pathetic. Arrange for Uther to catch his son in a relationship with a maid to get her banished? Infantile. Planting a magical item to frame said maid and get her executed? Seen it and done it before. The only difference between her attempt against Gwen, and the Witchfinder's act against Gaius, was that he, Merlin, had ended up having to invent a culprit instead of exposing the real one... When it came down to it, the plot hadn't really been difficult to disarm. If not for the trouble with the aging spell, it would have been as simple as a stroll in the woods.

Still humming, the warlock picked up a pile of clothing he'd left on the table, starting to put the freshly washed items away in the various correct drawers or hanging them in the correct closets. He then moved to and sat down at the nearby table, picking up the dagger that lay there and proceeding to sharpen it with a whetstone. The prince had complained earlier that it was losing its edge.

There he remained, comfortable and relaxed, until said prince suddenly and practically exploded into the room and grumpily dumped his sword on the table.

Merlin got up and started helping Arthur out of his armour, unable to stop himself feeling resigned that his nice peaceful afternoon had just turned sour. Once the armour was off, the prince began to pace, Merlin eyeing him warily while re-heating the food he'd brought up earlier for the prince's dinner.

"Is... something bothering you?"

Arthur let out a frustrated sigh, before turning to face the warlock and thumping his hands down onto the table between them.

"I want you to start teaching me some of the more advanced words from the Old Tongue. None of the stuff that you use regularly, or the basics that Gaius has been teaching me... I want to know the kinds of words that _Morgause _would likely use so I can be prepared to face them."

Merlin stared at him.

"Why this all of a sudden?"

Arthur resumed his pacing, his expression just a sliver shy of being a scowl.

"Because she and Morgana are striking closer and closer to me and those I care about! I'm sick of feeling so useless!" Merlin gaped while Arthur started to mutter. "Time and again, ever since I learnt the truth about you, I've come face-to-face with magical dangers and threats yet _every single time _I've been little more than a fringe helper in dealing with them. I cause distractions, provide you with alibis, but when it comes down to it every time magic is sent at me directly it's always _you_ who stops it harming me... I have _no_ defence of my own!"

He slumped down into a chair, Merlin still staring at him. The warlock then sighed, collecting the pieces of the prince's armour ready to take and go clean them.

"Come to Gaius' chambers tonight, then, and I'll see what I can do."

Merlin walked out, frowning ever so slightly. He understood Arthur's frustration, but at the same time he knew that being able to understand what kind of spell is being cast as it's being cast, is _no _defence against it. Some spells can be physically dodged, but others there are no running from.

~(-)~

Bottles clinked and herbs rustled, wrinkled but steady fingers skilfully weaving stems and cords into the pretty little charms that would so easily blend into the background of a seamstress and maid's home.

Gaius added the finishing touches to what would be a basic ward for Gwen's house, making a point of only creating ones which would look like little decorations if she hung them from cupboards or curtains. Arthur had asked him to do it, to grant her a degree of protection against future suspicion. He knew thought that, all in all, to ward her house in that fashion won't be of much use if attempts as serious as the recent one were made again. But he would do it anyway to reassure Arthur, to give the prince some peace of mind.

That charm done he began preparing the next, after placing the previous one into the basket Merlin would be taking to Gwen later. The boy would apply the incantations to them once they were in position in her house, to better anchor the basic protections and provide a bit of reassurance for Gwen as well.

Gaius sighed as he thought of her. Poor Gwen, she'd been badly shaken after what she'd just been through, and only the thought of her fellow three conspirators had let her remain composed while still serving as Morgana's maid. The attempt on Arthur's life had been hard enough; the attempt on _her_ life in addition to that had crushed what little trust might still have remained. He didn't doubt that Gwen had at first still harboured hope that Morgana might change her ways, much as Merlin and Arthur had at first, but she'd learnt the hard lesson that they too had faced. Morgana was undoubtedly and unarguably an enemy.

The door of his chambers opened, the physician looking towards it as Merlin strode in and went straight to his room. Gaius followed, frowning when he reached the warlock's door and saw he'd sat on his bed to read his spellbook.

"Is something the matter?"

Merlin shook his head, still reading.

"Not really, it's just Arthur is becoming _really _frustrated by how little he's able to help when we're facing magic. He's starting to feel like he's useless." He flipped through a few more pages, frowning. "He asked me to teach him some of the more advanced parts of the Old Tongue, that Morgause might use, and I agreed... but..."

Gaius nodded in understanding, grimacing a little.

"The kind of spells she'd cast using them, can't be dodged so teaching him would be pointless."

Merlin closed the book in disgust, Gaius regarding him thoughtfully. The physician turned and went to one of his shelves, poking through the books until he uncovered a slender and battered looking tome among them.

Merlin, who had gotten up and watched him from his door, frowned as Gaius came over with it.

"What's that?"

Gaius handed it to him.

"Something that would get both you and him into serious trouble if Uther ever finds out. Read it before you make any decision, because to pursue this course will be hard on both of you."

Merlin accepted the book hesitantly, wondering at his mentor's reluctance in giving it to him. He then went back into his room and closed the door, sitting on his bed and opening the book to the first page... The only way to find out why would be to read it.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, yup I'm going to make you wait until part 2 to find out what is in that book XD**


	55. Forbidden Training 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here we go :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 54: Forbidden Training ~Part 2~

The contents of the book held his attention completely, an hour then two passing by as he read it from cover to cover. It wasn't a book of magic. It didn't even give instructions how to do what it spoke of. It was something of a historical text, noting theories and past examples of the subject it spoke of, but even if it did not say the method it did not need to. The method was self-explanatory.

One he'd finished the book Merlin sat there thinking. Did he really want to train Arthur this way? Gaius had been right when he'd said it would be hard on both of them. But then, he knew how Arthur felt right now, and this was something that would help him.

Merlin sighed, getting up from his bed and heading out of his room. He returned the book to the shelf it had come from, not needing it any more, before nodding once to the physician and heading out of the chambers. It was nearing time for Arthur's supper, and it wouldn't hurt to take it up early... Especially since he knew the prince would want to get started on this tonight.

Merlin did his best to hide his inward concern as he went to the kitchens, pasting a cheerful smile on his face while people were around and letting it fade when no one was there to see it. When he reached the prince's chambers he didn't say anything, simply setting down the tray and giving the prince a look that said 'I have something to talk to you about, but not until _after_ you've eaten'.

Arthur took the hint, going to and sitting at the table while Merlin retrieved the silence book. He too said nothing when the warlock sat opposite him, waiting until the food was gone before speaking.

"So what is it you want me to talk about? Is this about my request earlier?"

Merlin nodded and sighed, folding his arms on the table before him.

"Teaching you advanced knowledge of the Old Tongue wouldn't help you against advanced magic, and both Gaius and I know that... So he gave me a book when I told him what you were asking, and having now read it I understand why he never showed me it before now."

Arthur frowned, now curious.

"So what was it about?"

Merlin took a deep breath.

"That book described how sometimes it's possible to train a non-sorcerer to resist magic, but we'd need somewhere fairly large and close by where we can be sure of privacy before I'd even _attempt _what that thing talked about."

Arthur snorted, getting to his feet and going to one of his cupboards.

"Well that's not a problem. I have keys for several disused rooms in the lower levels... some of them haven't been opened since before I was born and no one goes near them. We could use one of those."

Merlin stood up as well, still concerned as he watched the prince brandish a bunch of keys.

"Arthur, the contents of that book... While it's not true sorcery in terms of spells and enchantments, if you take it all the way it _is_ a form of magic. The book states that, while all people have potential but only a few can ever learn sorcery, that potential still remains even in those that can't. The theory of that book is to draw that to the surface and out of dormancy."

Arthur stared.

"Are you saying you're going to teach me _magic?_"

Merlin shook his head.

"No. What I'll be doing is trying to draw out that potential that you, like all people, should have. Once that's done it should react to your will and give you a defence against magic, and with practice and will you will be able to control that defence and bolster it with your mind. It _won't_ make you immune, but it _will_ make you resistant. It's something I do without even thinking. I've been hit by spells in the past that should have _killed _me, but my magic shielded me and lessened the effects. Most times that's happened I got up shortly after with only moderate injuries instead of being dead. A couple of times the only injuries I had were bruises. _You_ won't have a defence _that_ strong, but even a small defence could make a difference between life and death."

Arthur's expression became fixed and determined, as he moved and headed for the door.

"Then that's good enough for me. Let's go, I know a room I think will be perfect." He strode out the door, Merlin forced to follow quickly. The prince led him down into the lower levels, through winding passages until he stopped at an ancient-looking pair of wooden doors. He inserted one of the keys he held into the lock, turning it until the stiff lock ceased resisting and opened with a dull click. "This used to be a practice room, used by sorcerers in Camelot's service. Gaius told me about it a while back, and I went looking for it out of curiosity."

They entered the room, Merlin looking around in awe as he walked in. Shelves dominated one corner near the door, which while stripped of their contents had almost certainly once held a great store of books about magic and enchantments. The rest of the room was empty, but for a large ring carved into the stone floor. It was to this that Merlin moved next, crouching down and running his fingers over the runes inscribed around the ring's edge.

"This is perfect. This ring is a containment ward, to stop stray magic escaping the area and hitting anything else in the room... It's not active though."

Arthur came over and looked down at him.

"Can you fix it?"

The warlock chuckled, standing up straight.

"Of course I can. The circle and the runes are already set; all I have to do is this... _Lig draiocht ni teigh thar seo ciorcal._"

There a faint shimmer rippled across the runes and the carved circle, fading back to dusty dullness. The prince might have thought nothing had happened, but for the visible ripple he saw in the air as Merlin crossed that line and entered it.

He followed and moved to the centre of the circle when Merlin indicated his should, the warlock starting then to pace around him within the circle's perimeter.

"What now?"

The warlock gave him a long look.

"Sorry in advance... but you've asked me to do this."

Arthur frowned.

"What?"

"_Astrice!_"

Arthur yelled as the magical blow struck him on the arm, not hard but firm enough to throw him off balance. He got to his feet again, staring at Merlin, and then realised why the warlock had been so reluctant about this.

It wasn't because it was technically a breach of Camelot's laws. It was because to draw out the prince's potential he would have to do what it was to defend against... He'd have to strike his friend with magic.

Arthur's face became focused and determined, as he steadied himself ready for the warlock's next strike. Whatever he had to do for this, he would do it. He refused to give up when a chance like this was before him.

~(-)~

A few hours later two young men stumbled towards the Court Physician's chambers, the nobleman of the two supporting the warlock who was so tired he couldn't seem to walk in a straight line.

Arthur frowned, wincing at his own pain. It didn't seem fair. Merlin didn't have a scratch on him yet _he_ had to practically carry him. Then again, he _had_ pushed Merlin to keep going even when it became clear the sorcerer was starting to tire.

They eventually made it to Gaius' chambers, Arthur lifting the latch and then shouldering to door open rather roughly. The noise roused the physician from where he dozed in a chair, his expression concerned when he rushed over to their side.

"What happened to him?"

Arthur sighed, helping the old man carry Merlin to his room and set him on his bed.

"He's just tired from all the magic he used tonight. Knowing him he'll have slept it off by morning."

He'd winced again as he'd straightened, Gaius noticing it and taking him by the sleeve. He firmly guided the prince to a stool, before briskly removing Arthur's shirt. He then stared at the impressive array of bruises that peppered the prince's skin, to the extent he looked like he had pox, and shaking his head he went to get a salve to ease them.

"You two are as bad as each other... I can't believe Merlin went so far on the first lesson."

Arthur grimaced, gazing at the physician as he came back over with a jar.

"Actually _I _pushed him to keep going." He frowned. "Even though I'm not sure how him beating the crap out of me with magic will help me protect myself."

Gaius began to smooth the salve over the prince's bruises, the mix being a special one he'd enchanted. Most of the marks would be gone by morning.

"The idea behind this training is that if you hit someone, even a non-sorcerer, with magic enough times then their latent magical energies will surface and begin to act as a shield. With further practice, the individual can begin to influence and bolster that inner shield, increasing its ability to counter and dissipate spells that strike it. Merlin's inner shield is an example of that, although I'll admit his is exceptionally powerful. Even when he's been caught of guard it can still stop spells from killing him. Although he is still hurt by them."

Arthur snorted.

"Yeah, he told me. It's the first time that idiot has admitted to me that he's been hit by things that should have killed him."

Gaius applied the salve to the last area of the prince's bruises, handing his shirt back to him and watching him put it on.

"I know I can't stop you from continuing the training tomorrow night, but do take it easier. It isn't good for either of you to push it this far every night. Merlin needs to remain awake enough to deal with dangers to Camelot should they arise, and he can't do that if he exhausts himself training you. And _you_ can't keep stressing your body so much. I may be able to heal the bruises, but if I'm forced to repair this many bruises every night it will start to affect your health."

Arthur sighed, and nodded.

"I understand. Thank you, Gaius."

The prince left the room, the physician heading for his bed after blowing out the candles. Lying there in the shadows, he had to wonder if he'd done the right thing by telling his ward what he had. It was too late now, though, the act was done. All he could do now was look after them both in the meantime.

~(-)~

The next few days passed in a blur, Merlin bringing Arthur his supper early every night before the two of them would then sneak to the old practice room and resume the training. After that first lesson, Merlin had set a stern limit on how many times he would strike his friend. Once reached, he would not continue even when Arthur tried to say he could face 'just a few more'. It was almost as frustrating for the prince as things had been before, but he had to accept that his friend was not going to risk his health just for the sake of speeding this process up.

Walking through the hallways, Arthur hid the pain his movements caused. He'd been pushing himself hard on the training field as well, deliberately using it to work out the stiffness all his bruises were causing even if it made them hurt more. The extra effort on the field would go some way to explaining things if anyone noticed his stride wasn't as fluid as normal, although nobody had so he guessed he needn't have worried.

Little did he know that at that moment a certain maid was watching him pass from a nearby turning, a small frown of concern on her face. Gwen walked away, as if hurrying to do her chores, but changed direction and headed for Gaius' chambers, which was where a certain warlock would be at this time.

True enough both Merlin and Gaius were there when she arrived, the two of them eating their midday meal since Merlin had not long returned from giving Arthur his. They both paused as she entered, Gaius getting up and retrieving another bowl to offer her some of their strew.

"Gwen, what brings you here? I would have thought you'd be home getting something to eat."

Gwen sat at the table, eyeing the two of them. She wanted an explanation.

"What's wrong with Arthur? He's hiding it well, but for the past week I swear he's been walking like he's hiding pain. He gets up and spends every morning on the training field working _far_ harder than he usually does, almost like he's using it as an excuse for his condition."

Merlin and Gaius glanced at each other, the latter of the two speaking.

"We should have known you would notice... Merlin is training Arthur each night, to help him build up a resistance against magic. He's been very frustrated of late at being so defenceless against magical threats, that as risky as the training is Merlin offered it to him. Arthur, of course, accepted."

She stared at the two of them.

"What kind of training would make him think he had to use weapons practice to hide it?"

Merlin grimaced, reluctant to answer but knowing she would keep asking if he didn't.

"Every night for the past week we've been going to an old sorcerer's practice room down in the lower levels... and there I spend about two hours each time hitting him with magic... Gaius says he should start showing resistance to it by tonight, and by the end of next week he should hopefully be able to start to control it."

Gwen looked back and forth between the two of them, a frown slowly forming as she shook her head.

"You're actually _hurting_ him with magic? For _training?_"

When Merlin flinched and started to stare at the table guiltily, Gaius came to his defence. He placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder, his expression firm.

"Merlin does this because Arthur has asked him to, and because it is the _only_ way in which Arthur can develop the ability to resist magic without outside help. Arthur wants this. He doesn't want to fell helpless anymore. He wants it so he knows he will be better able to protect those he cares about the most. There is no need to fear for him, for I am monitoring the progress of the training. I will make sure he doesn't try to take things too far."

Merlin, who had looked up again while his mentor spoke, added his own quip.

"And if he tries to talk me into taking things past the limit I've set, I threatened to tell on him to you... Funny enough it works every time."

Gwen remained silent for a moment at that remark, before starting to chuckle.

"You really are the utter limit, Merlin."

She sighed and began to eat the stew Gaius had given her, the topic of conversation changing to that of a recent furore in the stables when a horse had tried to bolt. She would trust them to keep things safe, trust them to do what they felt they needed to do. When her beloved Arthur was involved, she knew it could be no other way.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yuppers, Merlin is beating the shit out of Arthur every night and Arthur is actually ASKING him to... Talk about irony XD**


	56. Forbidden Training 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Now for just a little bit of actual plot lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 56: Forbidden Training ~Part 3~

How could things have gone so wrong? How could they have backfired so completely?

Morgana sat in her chambers, staring at her reflection in the mirror of her dressing table. Not only had she failed to get rid of Gwen, but also Uther now believed that the relationship between her and Arthur was just the result of an enchantment. She didn't doubt that their love for each other would continue, but that they would now be doubly on guard against it ever being revealed again.

She scowled, tossing down the brush she'd been using on her hair, the ornate silver item clattering across it before falling off onto the floor. That damned Merlin was the cause of this. If not for him then the plan would have succeeded! But how was she to know he was willing to go as far as deliberately getting arrested and confessing to her crime? How was she to know he had the skill and power to disguise himself so perfectly?

He hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said 'Dragoon' could vanish and he would be walking about as himself within five minutes. That was almost exactly the length of time that passed between his escaping into the castle as an old man and appearing in the courtyard again as a young manservant. He'd stood in the square for a good fifteen minutes, staring at the burning pyre before going back inside after glancing at her window.

Furious and frustrated, she sat there glaring at the mirror while outside the bell tolled the sunset... Angry at how powerless she felt against Merlin.

~(-)~

"_Astrice!_"

The spell snapped across the space between them like a whip, striking the prince on the shoulder but barely causing him to so much as stumble. Merlin was using strikes of the same mild strength as he'd first stared with, but they were no longer enough to knock Arthur over. The prince was actually _grinning _as he waited for Merlin to hit him again, his body shrugging off the impacts as if all the warlock had done was poke him with a finger. In fact by his expression, Merlin was of the impression Arthur was barely even _feeling _them anymore.

As if to confirm that thought, Arthur laughed.

"Come on, Merlin! Is that all you've got?"

The warlock gave him a long look, followed by a smirk.

"You asked for it... _Astrice do titim!_"

Arthur let out a startled yell, as a much more powerful although less focused spell hit him with the force of a jousting lance. He fell flat on his back onto the stone floor, sitting up and wincing. He'd barely gotten back to his feet when the same spell hit him again.

Now face down on the stone, he lifted his head to glower at the grinning warlock while once again rising to his feet. This time he held himself ready for the hit, merely sliding backwards under the force although it still knocked the wind out of him. Gritting his teeth when he saw Merlin's eyes glow in prelude to the next hit, he anticipated it and instinctively lifted his left arm as if holding a shield.

The spell hit him, he knew it did, but it was almost like most of it slid to either side. Arthur blinked while Merlin actually stared at him, definitely confused.

"What just happened?"

The warlock continued to stare in surprise.

"You blocked it! You _actually_ blocked it! How did you do that?"

Arthur remained silent, not sure how to reply, before thinking back to the moment just before the spell had been cast. He'd raised his arm in reflex, as he would have done against an attack in hand-to-hand combat, and he swore he felt something shift inside him.

He looked at Merlin, setting into a defensive stance.

"Throw another one at me."

Merlin hesitated, before obliging.

"_Astrice do titim!_"

Again Arthur brought up his arm and ducked behind it, picturing the form of his familiar iron shield his mind, and this time he was sure he felt something within him. It was the strangest and most exhilarating feeling, like his insides had flipped over but without actually making him feel queasy.

"Hey, Merlin... What does it feel like when you use magic?"

The warlock smiled at him, starting to guess where this conversation was going.

"It feels like you've jumped off a cliff and left your guts behind at the top of it. But it doesn't make you feel ill, it makes you feel like you're _alive_."

Arthur started to laugh.

"Then I think I've started to get the hang of this. Hit me again!"

"_Astrice do caitheamh!_"

Merlin had increased the power again, Arthur managing to block it for all of two seconds before his concentration broke and he was thrown backwards out of the ward ring. He could tell the warlock still wasn't trying all that hard, still only using his mildest attacks, but the fact that he was able to block any part of them at all had Arthur smiling despite the new bruises he'd just gained on his back and ribs.

Gaius had said he would never be a sorcerer, that his talents lay too much in hand-to-hand combat and physical fighting, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to master this one piece of sorcery. Never again was he going to allow himself to be useless in the face of Camelot's magical foes. He would stand and fight, knowing he could at least do something to protect those he held dear without having to rely so much on Merlin. Instead of the warlock being forced to protect him _all _the time, while at the same time being their greatest weapon, the two of them could work as a proper team.

Preparing himself for the next attack, Arthur kept those thoughts in his mind. This was the true nature of magic, a force whose purpose was decided by the wielder, and he didn't give a damn what his father would think of this. If Uther ever learnt his son has studied this, then he, Arthur Pendragon, would stand proud and unashamed before him.

~(-)~

"You should have seen him, Gaius. Within half an hour of him starting to show resistance to my attacks, he wasn't even _feeling_ them anymore. Not only that, but as soon as I increased the power I was using it was like something inside him just _switched_."

Merlin was sat eating breakfast with Gaius, the warlock having returned late enough last night that the physician had been sound asleep. Rather than wake him, he'd decided to wait until morning before giving him the rundown of last night's training session.

Gaius regarded him curiously, swallowing his mouthful of bread.

"What happened?"

Merlin started to grin.

"You know you said it would take him about a week to start controlling his inner shield... Try _ten minutes!_ When I increased the power of my strikes, just a few hits later and he was consciously _blocking_ my attacks. I had to increase the power again straight away because I might as well have been throwing _pillows_ at him."

Gaius stared at him, honestly surprised.

"He's started to master it that quickly?"

Merlin nodded.

"It's strange, it's almost like he was _meant_ to learn this. He brings his arm up like he's holding a shield, and the spell deflects to either side of him. If he tries to stay on one spot then it breaks after a few seconds, but if he _lets_ himself be pushed backwards by the attack he can hold it for longer and against stronger spells. Of course that doesn't work with hexes, I made him sound like a girl again to see it he could block it. That wasn't an outright attack, so while he managed to resist the full effect it still hit him after a few seconds."

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"He can't have been too impressed by that."

Merlin laughed, starting to look a little embarrassed.

"Actually he thought it was funny... because he somehow rebounded half of it _back _on me. We spent ten minutes laughing at each other's doubled voices before I could concentrate enough to undo it."

Gaius started to chuckle, shaking his head before becoming thoughtful.

"You two truly are like two sides of a coin. You with your strength as a sorcerer, and Arthur with his strength as a warrior. These past years he's taught you to be passable with a sword, capable of defending against average foes using it. Now it is his turn to be taught by you, trained to use the one form of magic available to him, and to be able to defend himself against lesser magical foes." He frowned a little. "Do you think he would be up to protecting himself from Morgause?"

Merlin shook his head.

"No, he'd be able to buy time to either escape or for me to get to and protect him, but if she got serious with him he'd take quite a beating. Don't get me wrong, if he combines his new defence with his usual ducking and diving he'll give her a run for her money, but unless he managed a lucky hit on her I can't see him taking her down." He stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth, chewing then swallowing it before continuing. "I'm not worried about him inside Camelot now though. Besides me, there's no one inside the city capable of seriously hurting him with magic anymore. Still, we'll keep practicing for a while longer. After that, it'll probably be once a week or so."

Gaius regarded his ward warningly, his tone serious.

"Just don't become _too_ confident in his new defence. To be complacent is to leave oneself open to the unexpected."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"I know... I know..."

~(-)~

"Thank you, Gwen, that's all for now. I'll be dining with the king today, so you don't need to worry about bringing me a meal at midday."

Gwen curtseyed and left the room; Morgana watching her go with thinly veiled resentment. The dream about the maid being crowned as Queen of Camelot had stopped, but the lingering feeling that had gone with it still remained. It irked her so much that she couldn't just be done with Gwen and get rid of her in a more conventional way, but to do so could well expose her as an enemy and that would destroy her chances of taking the throne. No, she was going to have to bide her time and deal with things in another way. There would be plenty of other opportunities to get rid of that unwanted future.

Morgana left her chambers, going for a walk to try and calm her seething rage before she did something rash. She'd been berated by her sister often enough for her temper, and she did not wish to be berated again.

~(-)~

The prince strolled through the castle, outwardly composed but inwardly very pleased with himself. The burden of frustration he'd been carrying for so long had gone, and instead he felt like he had no worries at all. Of course that wasn't entirely true, he still had a lot of things to worry about, but those worries seemed to be simpler now he was getting the hang of his new skill.

He understood now why Merlin would never ever give up using magic, understood the feeling of sorcery running through your veins. It was almost like his new ability to defend against magic was instinctive for him, like he was _meant_ to hold that 'shield' in his mind and use it to defend his people... It felt like destiny.

He had taught Merlin to use a mundane sword, and now Merlin had taught him to use a magical shield. It was a kind of symmetry that wasn't lost on the prince, because to him it made complete sense.

Smiling slightly to himself he continued along his walk, pausing to talk to a guard who bore a message from the king. He was just thanking the man when he caught a glimpse of Gwen passing by at the end of the passage, the maid giving him a tiny smile before disappearing from sight, not noticing the woman stood just around the corner of the junction behind him.

Morgana stared at the prince's back, having glimpsed Gwen's smile as well. The sight of that oh so small display of secret love caused her fists to clench, her anger coming to a boil almost without her realising it.

It felt like a snap, her pent up emotions relieving themselves in the only way they could. Her eyes blazed gold, a blast of magic surging down passage towards the backs of the oblivious prince and guard. The guard was flung all the way to the end of the hallway, slamming into the wall there, but the prince merely fell over and slid a couple of yards before starting to get up again with a groan.

She ducked out of sight as he rose to his feet, his shout ringing out sharply.

"_Guards! _There's an intruder in the castle! _Guards!_"

She quickly composed herself, hurrying back around the corner as if having heard his shout and come to see what was wrong. Arthur looked slightly shaken, but otherwise was unharmed. The guard though was clearly in need of medical attention, and she rushed over to him feigning concern.

"What happened?"

She looked up as Arthur came to stand beside her, his expression unreadable. He remained silent for a moment, before he began to seem faintly concerned.

"A sorcerer just attacked me and fled. You didn't see anything did you?"

She shook her head.

"No, nothing. I heard you shouting for the guards and came to see what was wrong, but I didn't see anyone."

It was then that he noticed Gwen, the maid looking decidedly uncertain.

"Ah, Gwen. Go get Gaius, this man needs to be treated immediately." He looked down at Morgana again. "Stay with him until Gaius gets here. I must go inform my father of this."

She watched the maid and prince hurry away, confused as to what had just happened. Surely Arthur should have been as badly injured as this guard, but then maybe her uncontrolled magic had flown out more in this man's direction than the prince's. That being the only plausible answer, she sat there with the guard both relieved at not being caught, but disappointed that Arthur had emerged unscathed. There would be other chances.

~(-)~

The warlock raised his eyebrows, as he set down the tray bearing the prince's supper, Arthur gazing back at him with a solemn expression.

"She threw one of her 'temper tantrums' at you?" He snorted. "It's been a while since she did one of those. The last time was when she managed to knock me out by throwing me into a wall."

Arthur gave him a long look, a little bemused by the description.

"You call that a 'temper tantrum'? That guard will be out of commission for nearly a month. He hit the wall so hard it broke five of his ribs."

Merlin lifted the plates of food from the tray, placing them in front of the prince as he nodded.

"It would about sum it up. She has very little control over her magic, and when she gets really emotional it tends to lash out. She's probably still angry that she failed to get rid of Gwen... As for the spell that hit you, it would just have been a blot of magic with no real focus. Nothing to worry about."

Arthur began to eat his food, giving Merlin a long look.

"You're just loving this aren't you?"

Merlin began to chuckle.

"What's not to like? You shrugged that 'tantrum' off like all she'd done was push you over, and she has no idea you did it. She's probably sat in her room thinking she _missed_."

While the warlock continued to laugh, Arthur just shook his head and kept eating. Trust Merlin to look on the funny side of everything, but then he wouldn't be Merlin if he didn't.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, there you have it. Arthur is no longer going to be such a useless tard in the face of magical foes... even if his only real strength against them is that he can stand there and take a pounding without falling flat on his face every two seconds XD**


	57. The Sorcerer's Shadow 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well this is going to be an interesting one for Merlin. Time for me to get started :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 57: The Sorcerer's Shadow ~Part 1~

The young man had walked out from the rocky pass, out into the dense forest that bordered it on this lonely trail to Camelot. He'd had a sword slung upon his back; the blade having no sheath yet it was clearly well cared for. Other that its presence there was nothing to suggest the boy was anything more than a regular traveller, and that was exactly what he'd been taken for.

The two men had come out of hiding to confront him, snatching his bag as casting it aside when it was clear it held nothing of real interest, and then they had laughed at him when he'd said he was on his way to take part in the Grand Tournament. They'd stolen his sword, pushing him to the dirt when he'd tried to get it back, and walked away still laughing at their victim.

Now he sat there, beside his bag, having pulled out his one promise of being strong enough to earn the respect he wanted so much. A silver ring whose surface glowed at his touch, light like fire rippling across a symbol of the Old Religion engraved there... and his own eyes glowed in response.

He'd show them he wasn't to be looked down on or laughed at because he was small and looked weak. He'd show them all.

~(-)~

The two of them strode across the castle courtyard; one of them garbed in chainmail while the other carried the assortment of metal plates that would be put on over it. Arthur and Merlin heading to the training field so the prince could do a 'friendly' bit of warming up for the tournament, the latter was looking about as impressed by all this as he had been 'impressed' about the Melee a few months back.

"Did _anyone_ think this tournament through? A contest open to all comers, with a prize of one hundred gold coins... Hmmm, I wonder what kind of people will turn up."

Arthur shook his head in amusement, having fully expected his physically disinclined servant not to appreciate the finer points of a challenge like this.

"It's tradition, Merlin. The tournament has been held every ten years for centuries." They were now walking past the line of competitors sighing up for the contest, the mixed group of men all armed to the teeth in various ways. "...Nothing to worry about."

A short walk later and they arrived at the field, the area already bustling with warriors practicing and knights sparing while eyeing the visiting commoners disdainfully. One commoner seemed to take slight exception to that, and used the double-bladed axe he held to sent a helmet flying nearly thirty feet from the dummy he was practicing on.

Merlin stared at him for a moment, now genuinely thinking that Arthur was mad.

"Tell me can't used that in the contest."

Arthur glanced at him, unfazed.

"He can use whatever he likes, it's an open tournament."

"What about the Knight's Code?"

The prince turned to face him, halting their walk.

"It counts for nothing. The only rule is... there _are _no rules."

He walked away, Merlin about to follow him when a man carrying what was actually a stolen sword, threw a small axe into the target the warlock was about to walk in front of.

Merlin stared at it and then the man, who sneered back at him in amusement before the warlock hurried after the prince.

"Yeah, you're right... There's nothing to worry about."

A shout came from the tent in which the prince was now going through his choice of weapons.

"Don't dawdle around, Merlin! Go get that armour prepared for tomorrow!"

With an exaggerated sigh Merlin did as he was told, muttering about block-headed prats who actually thought it was fun to hit people with heavy objects in the name of sport. Still muttering he headed for the armoury, settling himself at a table in there and beginning to check the armour and its leather straps for signs of cracks and wear.

He was still doing that when someone walked in, the man who had thrown the axe and another who was clearly an acquaintance entering the chamber. They both regarded Merlin with sinister amusement, the former of the two holding a coiled whip in his hand.

Still smiling slightly amid his shortly clipped beard, it was that man who spoke when Merlin turned to see who had come in.

"Why, it's not the Prince of Camelot."

Merlin chuckled, before retuning his gaze to his work.

"I'm his servant."

The man continued to look down at him.

"I've always wanted a servant." He lifted his foot, planting his boot on the end of the bench where Merlin sat. "Here, clean 'em."

Merlin gave him a long look, assessing the situation before deciding he didn't have to put up with this.

"Sorry, but you're a commoner like me, which means that inside these walls my status is higher than yours... Competitor in the tournament, or not."

The man scowled, holding the whip close to the warlock's face in threat.

"I said, _clean them_."

Merlin stood up, frowning, before lifting his neck scarf and revealing his signet ring.

"I am a Trusted Retainer of Camelot, and have every right to refuse. If you do not like it, then you may take your complaint to my master, Prince Arthur." He moved away, going to get a new strap from a nearby box to replace a worn one he'd found on the prince's armour. "I have work to do for my lord, so I would suggest you clean your boots yourself... There's cloths and brushes in the box on the far left shelf by the spears."

The man's scowl deepened as Merlin turned his back on him, glancing at his accomplice before lashing out with the whip and hitting Merlin on the leg.

"I don't _care_ what you are, the prince isn't here. Just you, me, and my friend here... So what are you going to do about it?"

"Stay where you are..."

The new voice came from behind the men, a young man of about Merlin's age standing there. He was shorter than average for a man, his face certainly not enough to frighten a child never mind a warrior like the man with the whip, but his frown said he was serious despite appearances.

The man with the whip advanced on him, looking down on the individual he'd stolen a sword from rather recently.

"Well look who it is... So you decided to show your face after all."

The boy looked at the whip, unmoving.

"I think you should put that down, sir."

The man and his accomplice began to laugh, both of them thinking this hilarious.

"Did you hear that?"

"I heard it alright."

Merlin spoke out, not liking where this was going.

"Look, stop this. If you do not stop, then I will report it to the king and have you disqualified from the tournament."

"Stay out of this!" At the shout Merlin's frown deepened, the accomplice turning to glower at him, while the man with the whip now turned back to the boy at the door. "I'm not hearing you... Say it again."

"I've said what I have to say."

At that quiet reply the man paused a moment, the boy taking the chance while both men's backs were turned away to magically pull a sword from a nearby rack.

"Look out!"

He used it to block the strike of the whip which came a moment later, dragging it from the man's hand and using it to strike him when Merlin's warning shout alerted him to the small axe the man was about to throw.

The man dropped the axe, while the boy glared at him with the sword pointed threateningly in his direction.

"Get out..." Both men left, glaring as him as they went, while Merlin started to smile a little in admiration for the boy's sheer guts. The young man nodded at him, before heading to put the sword back on the rack. "Thanks for the warning."

Merlin came over, still smiling.

"It's me who should be grateful."

"It's alright... I've already had a run in with those two."

The smile turned to a frown.

"You have?"

The man nodded.

"Yeah, I know what it's like to be picked on."

"Merlin!"

The prince's shout came from down the hallway outside the armoury, Merlin turning to face the door for a moment before speaking.

"Well thanks agai..."

"_Merlin!_"

He started to chuckle, shaking his head.

"Merlin... that's me."

He offered his hand to the young man, who accepted it with a smile.

"I'm Gilli."

As they shook hands, Merlin noticed the strange ring that Gilli wore, a familiar looking symbol engraved on it. He acted as if he'd seen nothing though, just as another angrier shout reached them.

"_Merlin!_"

He grimaced, walking out with an apologetic expression.

"I've got to go."

Gilli watched him go, a small frown touching his features. Whoever Merlin served, by the shouting just now he didn't sound like a very nice guy.

~(-)~

"Remind me how many times you've won this tournament, Uther."

"Three."

Morgana smiled, glancing across the table to the prince sat opposite her, the two of them dining with the king while Merlin poured wine for the three of them.

"That's a lot to live up to, Arthur."

His reply was civil, as he used sipping from his drink as an excuse to keep it short.

"Indeed."

She now turned to Uther, her expression reminiscing.

"I remember your last victory. You were a master in the arena. It's such a shame we won't see you compete again."

"Who says you won't?"

"I thought you were too old to take the field."

At those comments both Merlin and Arthur hesitated slightly, both of them recognising that she was baiting the king who once again replied in defence.

"It's not age that stops me. I'll still prove more than a match for any man."

"Well we won't be finding out."

Arthur wiped his hands on a napkin, his father frowning.

"Why ever not?"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt."

Uther started to laugh at that remark, Morgana speaking before Arthur could diffuse what he'd just accidentally made worse.

"Do you still think you could win the tournament?"

Arthur stared across at her, trying to salvage the situation.

"The kingdom needs him to rule, not to fight."

And instantly knew he'd just made it worse when his father idly threw a small piece of chicken in his direction, smiling.

"Do you think I can't do both?"

Morgana smiled in amusement, while in the background Merlin hid a wince at how _badly_ Arthur had just dealt with her baiting.

"Well you're not as young as you used to be." She looked Uther in the eye. "Besides, I need someone to keep me company in the stands."

Arthur knew it was time he kept his mouth shut, rising to his feet to leave before he made things even worse. As it was, he could only pray now that his father wouldn't get any ideas that Morgana wanted him to.

"Well I need to go and prepare for the tournament... Merlin."

At the mention of his name, the warlock set down the jug of wine and followed the prince from the room, staring at the back of the prince's head while he used magic to whisper into his ears.

"Why the hell did you say you didn't want him getting hurt? That was the _worst_ thing possible."

Arthur didn't turn, instead waiting until they'd turned a few corners before facing the warlock and leaning in close to finally mutter his reply.

"I'm _aware _of that." He sighed, resuming his walk. "Go collect my armour and set it out in my chambers ready for tomorrow. All I can do is hope he sees sense and doesn't risk himself... and Merlin."

The warlock picked up his pace, falling into step alongside.

"What is it?"

"If my father does decide to compete, discretely make sure he doesn't get hurt. I'm not about to let her get her way."

Merlin nodded in understanding, even as he also knew the idea of cheating on his father's behalf ranked with Arthur rather deeply. Even so, they weren't going to risk him getting killed.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, I'll leave that bit there. The more interesting stuff will happen in parts 2 and 3 :)**


	58. The Sorcerer's Shadow 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next bit :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 58: The Sorcerer's Shadow ~Part 2~

The two friends stood in the higher ranked of the two's chambers, the other passing over the last few pieces of armour for the other to don.

Merlin frowned a little to himself, as Arthur secured his armguards while the warlock picked up and offered him his sword.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confident."

"You sure?"

Arthur looked up from what he was doing, giving his servant a flat look.

"Yes."

Merlin started to look a bit anxious.

"The last time this tournament was held... three men died."

Arthur hesitated.

"Really?"

"That was just in the first day..."

"Thank you for that, Merlin."

"And on the second day..."

The prince clapped a hand over the warlock's mouth.

"Merlin, would you please just... _shut up_."

When the hand was lowered again, Merlin looked at him apologetically.

"Um, you know how you asked me to make sure nothing kills your father... Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you too."

Arthur stared at him.

"_Merlin_, I refuse to _cheat_."

The warlock held his hands up in silent declaration of innocence.

"I never said I would make it easier for you to _defeat_ them, I mean I'll just make sure no one skewers you... It _is_ my job after all. If you die my destiny is screwed."

Arthur rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Fine... Just make sure you don't get caught. The same holds true for _my_ destiny if _you_ get executed due to your own stupidity."

Merlin smirked.

"Well you never noticed me using magic against you, when chased me through the market with a mace the day after I first met you, so I doubt anyone will notice me this time."

"You did _what?_"

Merlin beat a hasty retreat, darting out of the room with a grin on his face. Arthur knew it was pointless to chase after him, the cheeky excuse for a warlock knew about six different routes from this chamber to exit the castle so the chances of him figuring out which one he'd use were small. Instead he made his way to the tournament grounds at a more sedate pace, arriving and standing proudly before his people while waiting for the event to start.

He caught sight of Merlin after a few minutes, the warlock having used his status as both his servant and a Trusted Retainer to barge through the crowd and get a spot right by the rail to the prince's right. It gave him a perfect view, and it wasn't long before Gaius joined him there. It wasn't long after that when the trumpets sounded, and Arthur saw Morgana stride into the royal box very much _alone_. It didn't take him much to figure out that his mess up last night had gone in her favour.

She smiled at the crowd, her clear voice silencing the cheers so they could hear her words.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you all to Camelot. This is a contest like no other. It is open to all comers..." Her smile widened slightly, as the trumpets sounded again and the king entered the arena."...Including our reigning champion, the king." Arthur nodded to his father, seemingly unfazed by his presence among the competitors as Morgana continued. "There are no rules, no weapons are banned. The last man standing takes the prize... Let the tournament _begin!_"

The competitors left the arena, standing aside until names were drawn from the list at random to produce the first round pairings. The first two matches were quick and brutal, Merlin wincing even though no one died. The third match was the one he was waiting for, Uther striding into the ring to face a brute of a man using a mace.

The two began to circle each other, the warlock watching with complete focus as the initial strikes were made and the king dodged or blocked them. Arthur was sat out of his line of site, but he _could_ see Morgana out the corner of his eye. She was watching the fight as carefully as he, but for different reasons obviously. What a shame there was no chance she was going to see the sort of thing she wanted to.

Merlin waited until the man began to swing his mace with what was definitely excessive force, letting Uther duck in close before narrowing his eyes to hide their golden glimmer. The mace-wielder stumbled ever so lightly, as if overbalanced by his weapon's swing, and the king wasted no time in using that to his advantage. Two moves later and the mace-wielder was on the ground with the king's sword pointed at him. Uther had won the match.

While the king left the arena, Merlin allowed himself a small smirk. And Arthur had worried about him getting caught doing this?

Next up was Arthur, his opponent wielding twin swords that were slightly curved and definitely menacing. As soon as the match started, the other warrior came at Arthur with the blades swinging in what was supposed to be an intimidating display. Arthur wasn't impressed though, and deliberately let the man come right up to him before punching him square in the face.

The twin swordsman went down like a sack of vegetables, Arthur removing his helmet to salute the cheering crowd before leaving the ring.

The next fight was less quick, and definitely more messy, the man who had harassed Merlin stabbing his opponent in the back before killing him with his double-bladed axe. It was the first death of the tournament, and it sickened him to his stomach. He felt even worse when he realised Gilli was in the match up for the next bout, the short of stature man entering the ring with just his sword and a defence consisting of a flimsy-looking round shield.

His opponent, wielding a greatsword, wasted no time in battering the young man with double handed blows, Gilli forced to block as best he could with his shield while being totally unable to retaliate. One of the strikes caught him on his arm as he fell to the floor, before he desperately rolled out of the way of the following attack.

Gilli regained his feet, dodging more strikes until he was backed up against rail at the arena edge. He dodged one last time, his opponent's greatsword smashing into the wood, sinking down several inches and getting stuck... but not without a tiny hesitation in the movement.

"Merlin frowned, having felt the faint shiver of magic. There was no way Morgana would have noticed it, but he was experienced enough to recognise even small magic like this when he saw it."

While the man tried to free his sword, Gilli used the chance to knock him to his knees and then to the ground.

The crowd cheered, while Gaius regarded the sight with raised eyebrows.

"Well who would have believed it?"

Merlin was less impressed; in fact he was concerned more than anything. That use of magic had been a touch too late to make safe from detection, and he didn't approve of using it to cheat. Yeah sure, he'd made things easier for Uther, but that was mainly to thwart Morgana and make the king look good in front of his people. No harm in boosting their morale.

When Gilli returned to the training field, to return his borrowed weapons to the armoury, the two sorcerers were waiting for him. It was Gaius who spoke first.

"That was a fine victory."

Gilli nodded, but didn't stop walking.

"Thank you."

The physician pointed to the young man's bleeding shoulder.

"That will need treating."

When Gilli hesitated, Merlin introduced his mentor.

"This is Gaius, he's the Court Physician."

Gilli paused, shaking his head and covering the area with his hand.

"It's just at nick, I'm fine."

The move gave the physician a clear view of the ring the young man wore, Merlin remaining silent until Gilli was well out of earshot before he murmured.

"He's using magic."

Gaius nodded grimly.

"I suspected as much. The ring bears a mark of the Old Religion." When Merlin looked at him in silent query, the physician explained. "Such rings are rare, but they act as a conduit, a channel for magical powers."

"So he does have magic, like me?"

Gaius sighed.

"He doesn't have _your_ level of powers, Merlin. But to wield a ring like that he must have considerable gifts."

Merlin frowned.

"I might have said he was brave, using magic in front of all those people. But the way he did it was way too careless."

Gaius nodded.

"Indeed... If Uther finds out, he'll have him killed."

The two of them walked away, going to tend to the injured competitors and to Arthur respectively. Dealing with the situation regarding him would have to wait; they had duties they couldn't delay without raising questions as to why. It was barely fifteen minutes later that the city's alarm bells rang out, and a guard came to summon Gaius to a passage near the armoury.

They found Uther there, peering at a large scorch mark on a door, and in the following conversation Gaius managed not only to convince the king that it was not due to sorcery, but to distract him and pick up the ring that had been dropped unseen on the floor. He and Merlin returned to his chambers, the physician getting his silence book from its shelf and setting it on the table so the two of them could talk.

"It was clearly Gilli, judging by the scorch marks and the strange odour." He handed the ring to Merlin, allowing him to look at it while he continued. "There's an old healing spell. It's crude, but it works. You heat the skin to coagulate the blood, and it cauterises the wound."

Merlin frowned a little.

"I guess that explains why he didn't want any treatment."

Gaius sighed.

"You'll have to talk to him before its too late."

Merlin gazed back at him, equally solemn, and nodded. He then went into his room to use his scrying dish, locating within minutes the exact room in The Rising Sun Tavern where the young man was staying.

~(-)~

The rain was pouring down outside, Merlin casually passing through the tavern's common room and heading upstairs. There were so many new faces in the city that his just vanished among them, another reveller among the mass of drunkards singing and shouting in equal measure within the inn.

When Merlin reached the door of the room where Gilli was, he knocked on it firmly and waited. A few seconds later he got a reply, Gilli sounding nervous as he called out.

"Who is it?"

Merlin opened the door, entering and closing it behind him.

"Merlin. I came to see about your arm."

Gilli leaned back against wall, sat as he was on the thin mattress that was his bed.

"It's a lot better."

"Do you mind if I take a look at it? Gaius has taught me how to properly treat minor injuries."

"There's nothing to see."

Gilli was clearly wary, understandable really considering he was a sorcerer who had just recently lost his only way to use his powers. Merlin smiled, speaking casually to try and reassure him, his words bringing a small smile to the other man's face.

"The way you fought earlier, that was incredible."

"Yeah?"

The wariness was fading, but Merlin knew it was about to return.

"For someone your size to beat a man like that..." His cheerful tone now turned flat. "I'm sure a lot of people are going to think you're using magic." When Gilli didn't speak, Merlin looked at him. "I'm not going to tell any one."

Gilli shook his head.

"I'm not using magic..."

The warlock sighed, and pulled the ring from his pocket so the other sorcerer could see it, and Gilli's eyes widened in recognition when he saw it.

"You don't have to fear me." Merlin then began to scrutinise the ring. "It bears a mark of the Old Religion, a combination of the runes for magical channelling and focus if my memory serves me right... I noticed it when you shook my hand in the armoury yesterday. Where did you get it from?"

He threw it to Gilli, who looked at him while slowly rising to his feet.

"My father. He left it me."

Merlin felt his heart shift in sympathy.

"Did he have the same powers as you?"

Gilli nodded.

"He was a gifted man, but he would not touch magic. He _vowed_ never to use it, he feared it... He wouldn't even let me talk about it."

Merlin frowned.

"Why?"

"He was scared Uther would find out... That the king would discover he was a sorcerer." Gilli closed his eyes. "Even when he was attacked... he had three men on him... he still wouldn't use this."

Merlin sighed, thinking about how this was yet another family broken as a result of Uther's blind hate.

"Is that how he died?"

Gilli's expression was now firm.

"I'm _not_ going to be like him."

"Because you want to be proud? Of who you are?"

Gilli frowned at him.

"Why all these questions?"

Merlin stood up, his expression both solemn and concerned.

"You remind me of someone I know..."

"Who?"

Merlin sighed, looking a little bemused.

"...Me..." He ignored Gilli's startled expression, coming close and placing a hand on his arm. "Look, just be careful. Your use of magic today was sloppy. A moment later and you wouldn't have gotten away with it. I keep an eye on things here in Camelot, keep an eye out for other sorcerers. Those that cause trouble, I deal with, and I don't want you to end up being one of them... If you get caught, I may not be able to help you escape. Keep that in mind, because I know what it's like to be led towards a pyre."

Gilli was now staring at him in complete confusion.

"You're a sorcerer? _Pyre?_"

Merlin nodded, smiling in amusement.

"No one knows it was me, I was disguised... Aging spell, long story. It was to stop a friend of mine being blamed for an enchantment that was discovered in the castle, which I know she had nothing to do with seeing as she doesn't have magic. Seriously though, be careful and stay out of trouble because I _will_ be keeping an eye on you."

Gilli, now having calmed a little from his shock, frowned.

"How?"

"How do you think I found what room you were in without asking anyone?"

With a raised eyebrow he headed for the door, before glancing back one last time.

"I'll ask you to withdraw from the tournament, but whether or not you do it up to you. Even so, I hope you will, because I fear if you do you're only going to get yourself hurt. Without magic, you wouldn't even have made it past the first round. It's not worth the risk."

"But without magic I'm just a nobody. People think they can kick dirt in my face, and look at you... You're living as a _servant_, picking up after a prince."

Merlin raised one of his hands.

"I'll have you know that I'm not just Arthur's servant, I'm his friend, and I'm the only servant in the castle who can get away with back-chatting to him on a regular basis. He pretends to be irritated by it but he actually enjoys it. He hates being pandered to like a spoilt little nobleman, and says my arguments help keep his feet on the ground." He sighed. "And as for you, you're _not_ a nobody... You're special."

Gilli regarded him unwaveringly.

"Then let me prove that."

Merlin looked away, before glancing up at the ceiling in frustration.

"If you continue to use magic here, you will be caught and Uther will have you executed. I've done my best to warn you, what happens from here, is all down to you."

The door opened, one of the other competitors Gilli shared a room with coming in. Merlin gave the young man one last warning glance and left. All he could do now was pray Gilli would see sense.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yup, I had Merlin reveal he was a sorcerer much earlier than in the episode. He's sort of doing an 'Unofficial Court Sorcerer' thing, warning Gilli to be careful and to not cause trouble. I figured it was time he started taking that side of his job a bit more seriously XD**


	59. The Sorcerer's Shadow 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here we go, part 3... I'll shut up now so you can go read XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 59: The Sorcerer's Shadow ~Part 3~

The following day's first bout was as brutal as yesterday's, Merlin trying not to wince at the injuries the combatants were sustaining. Not even the victor escaped unharmed in that first fight, that man limping out of the arena to get his wounds seen to. The second fight, Arthur's, was a more civilised display. The prince effortlessly downing his opponent with only minimal injuries to the man and only bruises to himself. The warlock was actually starting to enjoy himself at that point, until a figure he didn't want to see entered the arena.

Merlin felt his heart drop into his gut as he watched Gilli turned to face his roaring opponent and the match began. It was the brute of a man who had harassed them both, and who had mercilessly slaughtered his opponent yesterday. He went at Gilli mercilessly, the young sorcerer forced back into the rail where the man's acquaintance was stood.

The man grabbed Gilli, stopping him from escaping from the charge of the axe-wielding man, and once again he resorted to magic to escape. He kicked out at the man when he came in for the strike, but Merlin, who had been watching extremely closely, saw that it didn't actually connect. It merely appeared to, as the man was shoved backwards and down onto the ground, Gilli meanwhile slamming his head back into the face of the man holding him. Merlin could see he was angry, that his resentment of these two men and their treatment of him had come to a boil, but even so his next action shocked him.

Merlin stared in horror, as Gilli rushed towards his opponent, who had rolled onto his front to get to his feet... and stabbed him in the back...

The man slumped to the ground, dead, and in those following moments Gilli seemed to realise what he had done. He gave barest acknowledgement to the crowd as he left the arena, the only reason Merlin didn't immediately follow being that he still had to make sure Uther won his next fight. When the day's rounds were finally over some twenty minutes later, he hurried to the armoury that was where he guessed the other sorcerer would still be sitting.

He was, Gilli looking numb as sat there on a bench with his head bowed, and Merlin walked over to stand near him with a sigh.

"I told you that you'd only end up getting hurt... one way or another."

Gilli looked at his hands, staring at them as if they were stained even though there was nothing on them.

"I've never killed a man before... I just wanted to feel... what it was like to be respected." He shook his head. "But this... I'm not a killer... This isn't me."

Merlin sat down facing him, solemn.

"I know... and I speak from experience when I say that if you have any conscience at all, killing _doesn't _get any easier. I've killed a lot of people, and even knowing that I did it without any malice, and because there had been no other way to protect what I've sworn to, doesn't stop me regretting each and every one of them... It's such a waste of life." He sighed again. "You should withdraw from the tournament."

"I'm going to."

Gilli's reply had been quiet, and definitely tinged with regret, before he got up from his bench and left the room. Merlin allowed him to go, knowing he had problems of his own to deal with. He had a prince to talk to once he'd returned to his chambers, regarding a certain match up for the semi-finals tomorrow.

Merlin headed to the kitchens, to get a tray of food for Arthur before taking to the prince's rooms. He left it on the table, and set about tidying the general mess that he'd left be this morning so he could keep an eye on things at the tournament. The price was having to clean it all up now, but it gave him something to think about besides the expression of guilt on Gilli's face.

When Arthur did come back, _after _the sun had set, he planted himself at the table and ate the now cold food. Merlin hadn't bothered to go get fresh; there was no point in wasting the first lot when it was just as palatable cold as warm.

Once the food was gone, and Merlin had moved the tray to a small table near the door, Arthur watched as the warlock set about sharpening his sword and getting the nicks out of it that today's fighting had resulted in. It was about ten minutes into that chore that he spoke.

"What am I going to do, Merlin? If I fight my father tomorrow the way I _can_, I'll show him up. I'll _humiliate_ him in front of his people." Merlin remained silent, letting Arthur get his thoughts out as he clearly needed to as the prince sat up straight and looked at him. "Or worse I could wound him, even kill him."

Merlin coughed to interrupt him.

"Although you're forgetting you told me to make sure that didn't happen to him." He sighed. "He's not going to back down. He's determined to prove himself... You have to let him win, Arthur."

The prince sighed, rolling his eyes as he got to his feet.

"You don't have to put up with the _gloating_. Do you have any idea what it's like to live with a man who constantly thinks he's the best?"

As the prince walked past him into the sleeping area of the chambers, Merlin suppressed a snort as he smiled and continued working on the sword.

"Hmmm... Must be irritating..."

Arthur stopped in his tracks to turn and glare at the warlock, but said nothing as he disappeared behind his dressing screen to prepare for bed. Merlin didn't say anything else either. The prince was going to be grumpy enough in the morning as it was.

~(-)~

The roar of the crowd intensified as the trumpets sounded and the king entered the arena, Morgana clapping to keep up appearances, and Arthur wishing beyond anything he was fighting something like a griffin just now... He wouldn't have had to go easy on one of those.

When his father came to a stop facing him, Arthur nodded once with a calm expression.

"Good luck."

"And you... You'll need it."

"Don't be so sure, Father."

There had been a slight smile in Uther's eyes as he'd replied, he and Arthur turning and accepting their shields from the knights holding them.

"Don't be so sure... When I was your age I conquered Camelot. I didn't inherit this kingdom... I _won_ it. One day you'll be strong enough to take my crown, but not yet."

Arthur remained silent, as they turned and walked three paces from each other before donning helms and facing each other again. Out in his spot by the rail, Merlin watched the scene with only a passing glance at the amused expression on Morgana's face. She was loving the fact that father and son would have to face each other in this tournament, and no doubt hoped that one or the other of them get seriously hurt in the process. Merlin ignored her though, instead keeping his attention on the fight. He'd already decided he would assist nether man in this fight, he knew they both had skill enough to make sure not to seriously injure each other on their own.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Arthur had answered almost absently to his father's question, but hadn't been paying full attention. Instead he was forced to hastily block the immediate strike from his father who sounded amused.

"I thought you said you were ready?"

The two of them descended into an exchange of hits and blocks, Arthur slowly backing his father across the arena before realising he was being too harsh. He stopped his advance, allowing his father to regain his momentum while they circled each other while still offering taunts like he was being serious.

"Do you need a breather, Father?" He resumed his relentless advance, thinking his father to be playing around and toying with him, until Uther stumbled under a shove from his son's shield and toppled to the ground. "Footwork always was your weakness."

Uther swung his sword to keep his son at bay while he got back to his feet, panting heavily from the efforts of the fight and even staggering a little. Seeing that made Arthur pause, watching as his father removed his helm and stared at him determined and nearing his limits.

Arthur stood still, dwelling on the decision to be made, and then removed his helm as well. He glanced at the crowd who were cheering for their king, before tossing aside his helmet just as his father charged at him. He allowed Uther's strikes to drive him backwards towards the rail, before ducking a swing and circling him to give the crowd something to see... He then deliberately loosened his grip on his sword just as his father struck it, the blade flying from his grasp as he let himself fall backwards onto the ground.

His father stood over him, sword pointed at him, the victor of the bout. When he offered his hand to his son, Arthur accepted it, letting his father pull him to his feet as the people cheered. Uther then saluted the crowd with his sword, their shouts rising in volume while Arthur stood where he was in defeat.

He walked out of the arena, Merlin meeting him at the tents nearby and clapping him once on the shoulder.

"That was well done. It can't have been easy."

Arthur frowned, far from happy with the situation.

"If he wasn't my father..."

He then stormed away, Gaius now approaching his ward.

"The king is through to the final... You need to worry about who he might be facing next."

With a tilt of his chin he indicated the arena and the fight that was now taking place within it, and Merlin felt his blood turn cold at what he saw.

It was Gilli, still in the tournament despite having said he was going to withdraw. Merlin didn't want to believe it, but couldn't deny what he was seeing. Gilli had a confident gleam in his eye, his expression also telling Merlin that the young sorcerer had most likely let the cheers and compliments he would have received at the tavern go to his head. Temptation had overridden common sense; the young man was letting himself think his magic made him invincible and respected.

The warlock watched the fight with a dark expression, watched as once again Gilli used a sloppy and barely disguised burst of magic to win the bout... He also saw him burn the hands of the other warrior by heating his weapon's handle. It was just as well Gilli chose to knock the other man out to end the fight, after coming within an inch of slashing his throat, because it meant that Merlin could at least work a small memory charm on him to make him forget how his hands had been hurt. It could just be blamed on the hit to the head.

Merlin now turned and walked away, frowning even as he finished planning how to cover for Gilli's recklessness and started thinking about how he was supposed to make him see sense.

~(-)~

His mood wasn't improved when Gaius questioned him later in the day, after the two of them had tended to Gilli's opponent, asking why the young sorcerer was still taking part. Stood leaning on a ladder in the physician's chambers, Merlin kept his eyes averted as Gaius spoke.

"I thought you said he was going to withdraw."

"That's what I thought." He sighed, starting to pace. "I should have gone back to the tavern with him. I might have been able to keep his head from getting so inflated by his ego."

Gaius frowned.

"You're going to have to tell Arthur. It was one thing dealing with the boy on your own while he was just fighting commoners, but it's a great deal different now that Gilli is going to be fighting the king. You can't keep protecting him, he has to be stopped."

Merlin sighed, facing his mentor.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to turn him over to be killed."

"_Merlin_, he's using magic for his own gain. It's corrupting him, _poisoning _him."

Merlin looked at him, pleadingly.

"Just let me talk to him."

Gaius shook his head firmly.

"I fear it's too late."

Merlin interrupted him, coming over to stand face to face.

"Gaius, _please_... You taught me what magic was for. You _gave_ me the opportunity to be the person I am today. I've had you to help me... Give me one more chance to talk to _him_."

Gaius took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relenting.

"We'll have to put an end to this. If he fights tomorrow, either his magic will be found out or worse... the king will die."

Merlin looked at him grimly, before hurrying out of the castle and going to the inn.

He found Gilli bragging about his fight to the other patrons, the moment the other sorcerer saw him he frowned but took the hint. He got up and headed to his room, Merlin following with a grim expression on his face.

When the two of them entered the room, Gilli spoke with a tone of annoyance.

"What's this about?"

Merlin ignored him for a second, closing his eyes and muttering a spell to ensure anyone who approached the room would find themselves changing their mind and going back to the common room.

"_An fear cead cainte a fhail, sibh ni mian do teigh isteach i._" He gestured at the door as he said it, before turning to face the reason for his visit. "Your opponent... I though you might like to know how he is."

Gilli frowned a little, although the concern he showed was minor.

"Is he all right?"

Merlin regarded him sternly.

"Gaius thinks he'll pull through, though if he does you're damned lucky you hit him over the head. It gave me an excuse for him to be missing the memory of you _burning_ his hands... When he wakes up, _if_ he wakes up, Gaius is going to tell him that he suffered some delirium and picked up a hot fire poker thinking he was still in the arena and needed to fight." He shook his head. "He might not have been so lucky... You very nearly cut his throat."

Despite the gravity of Merlin's words, Gilli seemed unfazed.

"It could have been me that got injured."

"_I thought you weren't going to fight_."

The accusation fell on deaf ears, Gilli spreading his arms to indicate himself.

"You've seen the way people look at me now. They're showing me respect... You don't know what that's like for me."

Merlin's frown deepened.

"You're wrong. I know _exactly_ what that's like... I _earned_ the respect I have now, and I did it the hard way. Do you seriously think that Uther would have made me a trusted retainer, given me the right to accuse nobles and have my voice be heard, if I hadn't?" He sighed. "It's lonely... to be more powerful than any man you know, and have to live like a shadow." Tears started to well up in Gilli's eyes, as Merlin continued to speak. "To have to pretend you're a fool...I _know_ how it feels, I understand."

Gilli remained still, solemn.

"Then you know why I have to fight." Merlin stared at him, Gilli's next words creating a pit of ice inside him. "If Uther is killed... so what." His expression hardened. "How many of our kind have died at his hands? How many more will? It's time those with magic _fought back!_"

Merlin shook his head, trying to reason with him.

"Gilli, this is not the answer."

The young sorcerer almost spat his next words.

"You can't _tell_ me what to do."

"You need to learn to use your magic for good. That is its true purpose. It's _not_ meant for your own vanity."

"_I'm not going to apologise for who I am!_" Gilli advanced on him, glaring. "You can be a servant, and pretend you're _less_ than them, but I'm not going to..."

Merlin interjected vehemently, his words cutting through Gilli's.

"That is _not_ what I do."

"No? You're defending the king! ...Protecting a man that would have you dead."

"_I'm protecting you!_"

Gilli still refused to listen, still stared at Merlin like the warlock was someone who had lost his way instead of it being the other way around.

"You've been pretending so long now that you've actually forgotten who you are."

Merlin shook his head.

"That's not true, I know all too well who I am."

Gilli's eyes had taken on a dangerous gleam. His mind was made up.

"It's time someone struck a blow for the likes of you and me... and if you're too weak, then I will."

Gilli left the room with those words, Merlin letting out a shuddering breath once he was gone. The warlock then departed as well, returning to the castle with a heavy heart. He was going to have to talk to Arthur.

~(-)~

The two of them sat in solemn silence, one with a heart full of sympathy, and the other full of regret.

Arthur watched as Merlin set his head into his hands, his entire posture displaying his inner turmoil. The prince wanted to feel angry, to go out and arrest the young sorcerer the warlock had just told him about, but at the same time he knew that Merlin still wanted to try and save him.

He sighed.

"It beats me why you didn't go speak to Kilgharrah about this... Seems to me he would have been a better choice, what with being a creature of magical like you."

Merlin kept his head bowed, muttering.

"There was no point... I know _exactly _what he would have said. He would have said that to see one of my kin die is never an easy thing, but that all great struggles demand sacrifice." He swallowed harshly, lifting his head to reveal his bleak expression. "Some decisions are easy... and some stay with you forever..."

Arthur reached across the table, putting his hand on Merlin's now lowered arm.

"I know it's hard, but if my father were to die though sorcery in such a public way, it would harden a great many hearts against the return of magic once I am king. And I'm not saying that just to make you protect him."

Merlin nodded, still quiet.

"I know... I'll interfere with Gilli's magic during the bout, and stop him from using it to take the advantage." He leaned back in his chair, his arm sliding from Arthur's grip. "I just have to hope he doesn't take it badly. If he backs down without lashing out, then he'll be all right. But if he does anything obviously magic in retaliation for my interference, then I have no choice but to let him be executed... I cannot hope to expect that the magical community will listen to me once you are king, if I cannot make the hard decisions to enforce necessary law upon them."

Arthur frowned.

"What do you mean?"

The warlock looked into his eyes solemnly.

"When you are king, at the same time that you repeal the law against magic, you will have to instate others that will decree what is acceptable usage of it. No offence, but as the son of Uther Pendragon the magical community will resent the restrictions as being just another way to oppress them." He folded his hands on the table, expression unwavering. "But they will accept the restrictions if they are sanctioned and enforced by me, _Emrys_... I'll be your official Court Sorcerer one day, I_ can't _keep blindly protecting every sorcerer I meet. I have to accept that there will be some that cannot be saved. If Gilli turns out to be one of those, I have no choice but to let him die. I hate it, but it's true..."

Arthur gazed back at him, his sympathy still there to see.

"And a fine Court Sorcerer you will be. Just don't forget that when you have to make those hard decisions, you don't have to make them alone. I'll be there for you to lean on when you need me."

Merlin nodded slightly, turning to look at the fire in the hearth. He remained there for a while longer, not speaking and Arthur knowing he just wanted to think. The prince left him to it, knowing as well that just as sometimes Merlin wanted someone to talk to, there where times when just having them nearby was enough to give him the support he needed.

~(-)~

The following morning was tense, as the prince and the warlock strode towards the tournament grounds together with Gaius following along behind. Arthur took his place in the royal box, forcing himself to endure the presence of an inwardly blood-hungry yet outwardly pleasant Morgana. Merlin moved into position close to the gate Gilli would have to use to leave the arena after the bout, getting a good spot where he had a clear view, while his mentor waited further out ready to help collar the sorcerer should things take the desired course and he walk out of the arena of his own will instead of in the arms of several guards.

When Gilli passed him to enter the arena, he gave Merlin a single short glance before continuing onwards. He ignored the warlock's small shake of the head in warning, and then strode to where Uther stood waiting for him.

Merlin pointed discretely at his back, murmuring.

"_Labhair guth, teigh. Bean ta cluin, fear ta cluin, araon coisir an cluas sin ta togair_."

From his seat in the stands, Arthur also watched the scene with hidden concern. He looked over at Merlin and gave him the smallest nod of support. It was then that the match began.

Uther drew his sword, holding it in salute to the challenger.

"For glory!"

Gilli saluted as well, smiling slightly.

"For glory..."

He swung at Uther, but the first strike of his blade wrenched Gilli's sword from his hand... thanks to a little nudge from the narrowed golden eyes of Merlin.

Gilli felt the touch of magic and glanced at him, and the warlock whispered into his ears.

"I warned you... I told you that when sorcerers come to Camelot to cause trouble, I deal with them..."

Gilli lunged for his blade, grabbing it and using a touch of his power to cause Uther's strike at him to send his sword's point deep into the dirt of the arena floor, the same strike that grazed the sorcerer's arm.

While the king struggled to free his blade, Gilli went to lunge at him but stumbled as the strap of his shield came loose and his movement flung it from his arm, and again he glanced at Merlin who stared back unflinchingly and again whispered for only Gilli to hear.

"You have a choice... Give up this fight and walk away, or continue and likely head to certain death..."

Again Gilli resumed his fight, once again lashing out at the king with his sword only for Uther to begin to systematically drive him backwards. Another touch of magic from Gilli let him strike Uther's sword from his hand, forcing the king to defend himself from the ensuing barrage of strikes using his shield.

When the king fell over and Gilli attempted to thrust his blade through the raised shield and into the man beneath, again Merlin's eyes glimmered as he halted the sword's progress and jammed it into place so it couldn't be pulled free.

Gilli looked desperately in Merlin's direction, realising that the warlock had just deprived him of his weapon, but Merlin shook his head.

"I'll give you one more chance, Gilli... Accept defeat in his bout, or accept death in trying to kill Uther. For the sake of the future spoken of in the prophecies, I will not let you kill him... It is not his time to die."

Uther threw Gilli off, getting up to retrieve his sword while the young sorcerer did the only thing he could do in return. He went and grabbed his shield, using it to defend himself from Uther's blows until just as the king had done minutes before, he fell to his back on the arena floor. Uther then pointed his sword at Gilli's throat, holding it there for a few seconds before stepping back and saluting the crowd... He had won.

Gilli remained where he was, Merlin saying nothing although praying inwardly that he accept defeat... If Gilli stood up and attempted to kill Uther now, he would deflect the spell's strike but not stop him from casting it. It would be an act that would condemn him to death.

Gilli sat up slowly, watching Uther and listening to the people of Camelot cheering their king. In the stands, Arthur gave Merlin a small nod for a job well done, while Gilli got to his feet and trudged in defeat towards the exit of the arena. Merlin took Gilli firmly by the arm as he passed, falling into step and leading him onwards to where Gaius waited. The physician took his other arm, the injured one, and in the guise of taking Gilli to be treated they led him in silence to the physician's chambers.

Once there they sat Gilli on a stool, Gaius going to get water to clean the wound while Merlin sat himself opposite.

"I had no choice..."

Gilli stared back at him, emotionless, before looking away and muttering.

"You did what you had to do... and you betrayed your kind..."

Over at the water barrel, Gaius stiffened, but Merlin didn't flinch at all.

"No, that was _you_... You betrayed us, by allowing yourself to start to become the very kind of sorcerer that caused Uther to hate us so much." He shook his head. "You'd won... If you had just knocked his shield aside and pointed your blade at him while he was down, that would have been it... You could have then walked away as the victor, but instead you chose to try and kill him anyway? There's no honour in that." Merlin stared into Gilli's eyes, unwavering. "Come on, you're better than that. Magic is not meant for fighting. It's not meant to bring you glory." He chuckled. "If that were the case, then I would be so famous that no matter where I went people would either cheer me on sight or run screaming from me in terror."

Merlin now looked a bit bemused, while Gilli seemed to think over his words before murmuring quietly.

"I never understood my father. I thought that he was afraid of magic... but he wasn't." Gaius came over, and began gently cleaning the wound on his arm as he continued. "He was afraid of what it can do. How it can corrupt." He sighed. "I know now that he was strong... He was stronger than me."

Merlin smiled.

"Well I suggest leaving Camelot for now, and keep your head down and out of trouble. I don't want to have to go through all this with you again."

Gilli smiled a little in return, looking genuinely apologetic.

"I'm sorry."

Merlin heard a faint scuff of booted feet outside the chamber's open door, a discrete glance showing him Arthur ducking out of sight, before he turned his attention back to Gilli.

"Now I know it doesn't seem like it now, but one day magic will be permitted again. And when that day arrives, you won't have to hide yourself anymore and your gifts will be recognised. We will be free... and respected too."

"While I'm sure Gilli will be respected, I think that you, Merlin, may be a bit too much of an idiot for that."

Arthur had now decided to show himself, having obviously left the tounament grounds after initially congratulating his father in order to, most likely, 'change into something more comfortable than chainmail'. He entered the room, closing the door before standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

Merlin just rolled his eyes.

"Prat."

Gilli was looking back and forth between them, terrified they were both about to be arrested and yet puzzled because at the same time the prince seemed to already _know_ Merlin was a sorcerer.

Seeing that fear, Arthur smiled at him in reassurance, as Gaius gave him a long disapproving look for needlessly scaring the young man.

"There's no need to fear, Merlin was speaking the truth when he said that one day magic will be permitted again. His dealings with you, trying to get you to stop abusing your magic for personal gain, were done so under the authority _I _gave him to act on such matters."

When Gilli turned to Merlin for an explanation, the warlock grinned.

"Well I did try to tell you that I don't pretend to be 'less' than Arthur. He and I stand on a level footing, giving each other the trust and respect each of us has _earned_." He held a hand out to Gilli as Gaius finished the last of the bandaging, the young sorcerer accepting it. "Maybe when the day magic returns arrives... our paths will cross again."

Gilli glanced between the warlock and the prince, shaking Merlin's hand before letting go.

"I hope so."

Arthur returned the glance, his voice certain as he spoke and his words revealed the true depth of his understanding of the bond between those with magic.

"I'm sure you will... You're 'kin' after all."

~(-)~

It was a short while later that the prince and the warlock stood on the castle battlements, watching a certain short-of-stature man leave the inn and head towards the city gates before they turned and left.

They went back into the castle and headed for the council chambers, where a celebratory feast was being laid out in honour of his father's victory. Uther came in with Morgana in tow not long after the prince took his seat, the two of them discussing his fight against Gilli before seating themselves.

Merlin was just straightening the cutlery around Arthur's place setting as Uther finished his tale.

"Then suddenly the old fighting spirit kicked in, and I dug deep, found my strength, and somehow the whole thing just began to flow. I felt at one with the sword. My feet moved instinctively."

Morgana smiled at him, no outward sign showing even though both Arthur and Merlin knew she'd be fuming right now.

"And now you're champion once again." She looked at the prince sat opposite her. "Maybe you can give Arthur some lessons."

Uther sipped some of the wine in his cup, before setting it down and speaking.

"...It was I who learned a great deal from our fight."

Morgana's response was bland.

"I can't see what."

"He is a far better warrior than you think... It is Arthur who should have claimed the prize."

She smirked at little at Arthur, who stared back while drinking from his cup.

"Sadly he wasn't good enough."

"Because he threw the fight, so that I might save face."

Arthur had to force himself not to choke on the mouthful of wine, swallowing it before staring at his father.

"You knew?"

Uther nodded, holding a hand out at waist height above the floor.

"I have followed your progress with a sword since you were a boy... I know your abilities better than anyone." He smiled. "I'm eternally grateful. I hope that when you are king and have sons of your own, they will afford you the same honour." Morgana was staring at the two of them with barely hidden unhappiness at this conversation, only Merlin noticing due to Arthur being distracted and the still talking Uther oblivious. "The most satisfying outcome of the tournament was... that Arthur's actions have shown me he is now truly ready to be king."

He picked up his goblet, Morgana hesitating before she and Arthur did the same. The cups were touched together in toast, while Merlin watched from the sidelines with a small smile on his face. When the meal was over and he returned to his rooms, he was surprised to find Gaius had set out a rather luxurious offering of chicken legs, good firm cheese, and fresh tomatoes which were normally beyond the means of commoners.

When the plate was set down before his ward, Gaius nodded in approval.

"I'm proud of you."

Merlin looked up at him from his seat, shaking his head slightly.

"Well I don't deserve it... I made a complete mess of things and it was only because I got lucky that things turned out the way they did."

Gaius sat himself down, tilting his head.

"You're being too hard on yourself." When Merlin didn't reply, the physician looked at the plate of food and reached out pulling it towards him. "All right."

Merlin stared in surprise when Gaius started to eat the food that he'd set down for _him_.

"What are you doing?"

The physician just kept chewing.

"You said you didn't deserve it."

"Gaius, I haven't eaten since this morning."

"A pity... This is delicious."

Merlin stared at him, Gaius waving a chicken leg in his face before slapping away the hand that tried to take the plate back.

"Gaius, stop it."

The physician only kept the charade up a moment longer, before relenting and bringing out a second plate with the same array of food.

"Oh, all right."

He handed it to Merlin, who started to laugh at the tease before starting to eat his meal.

"Thanks."

The two of them remained there in companionable silence, two men similar and yet very different roles... The Court Physician and the Unofficial Court Sorcerer.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well there we have it. Now I just need to come up with a sub-ep for this week (Yawns) off to bed for now though... It's 1 AM!**


	60. To Follow an Old Dream 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the next sub-ep... I came up with something lol. This sub-ep is **_**very**_** Liam-centric :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 60: To Follow an Old Dream ~Part 1~

"Come on, Liam! Stop being such a wet blanket and hurry up!"

Merlin laughed as he ran pell-mell through Camelot's streets, heading for the city gates with a sack in hand while behind him the panting blond servant struggled to keep up. Liam stared ahead at the retreating back, pausing to try and get his breath before wearily resuming chasing his friend. He really needed to get out and about more often... Ten years ago, when he'd still been living on the streets, a run like this would have been nothing to him. Living as a manservant, rarely having to run anywhere, for years had clearly turned him soft.

It wasn't until they'd reached the forest's edge that he finally caught up, actually wishing he were cleaning up after Sir Fernir right now. That thought made him frown, reminded of his sudden change in circumstances.

Sir Fernir had received a letter two days ago, informing him that his brother had been killed in a riding accident. Now his father's sole heir, he'd been forced to resign from the Knights of Camelot and return home. The result was that Liam had been left at a loose end since he was a retainer, and to give him in one of the handful of rather demeaning servant roles available would not be seen as appropriate. To give him something to do, he was once again working as an assistant to Merlin, since at least that way he was doing something to earn the wage... that his status as a retainer meant he _must_ be paid whether he did any work in the castle or not.

His frown deepened a little, as he resented a little the fact that his friend had had to step in to give him something suitable to occupy his time. If not, he would never have heard the end of his from some of the other servants for getting paid for no actual real work.

"You know, Merlin, people are going to think you're playing favourites for doing this."

The ebon-haired servant grinned at him from where he stood, leaning against at tree.

"So what? I'm not allowed to help my friends out now and then?"

Liam sighed, as Merlin set off again, although at a walk this time rather than a run.

"It's just... What am I going to end up doing now? I can't keep helping you with Arthur, and all the other nobles and knights in the castle _have_ servants assigned to them already. I'm probably going to end up having to serve someone like Lord Bruscar, or run errands, or... something else stupid."

Merlin laughed, his expression amused.

"Liam, you're a retainer, and you also have high recommendations both from Sir Tarven _and _Sir Fernir. There's no need to worry you'll be assigned something dumb. It would look bad if you were put in a demeaning role, because it would make it look like working hard to gain status among the staff is pointless. The head of the castle staff won't want that, because he needs us all to be motivated to do our jobs properly. So don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I guess you're right." He sighed. "So what does Gaius want us to get him?"

Merlin idly swung his sack as he walked, rattling off the list.

"He wants comfrey root, St John's wort, and mint. The last two are easy, the comfrey will be a pain though."

Liam frowned, catching up a little so he could walk by Merlin's side.

"Is that why you told me to bring gloves?"

"You'll see."

Merlin led the way to the river, walking along the bank until he reached his usual harvest spot for comfrey. It grew there in a large patch, the spots of colour from its flowers visible amongst the mass of hairy green leaves.

Merlin pulled a short knife from the back of his belt along with a pair of gloves, putting them on before reaching down and cutting several stems off a few inches above the ground.

"Comfrey can irritate your skin. The first time I collected it I didn't wear gloves, and it made me itch for the rest of the day because Gaius forgot to warn me about the hairs on the leaves. They're not dangerous, but they're annoying. Especially when you have to get them out of the way to reach the roots."

Liam watched as Merlin kept cutting, coming forward with the spade he carried once the other servant was done. He pushed it into the ground where Merlin indicated, slowly levering the soil while the other servant gripped the length of stems he'd left when cutting.

A few minutes of gentle pulling and judicious spade usage yielded a pound or so of black turnip-like roots, Merlin packing them into the bottom of the sack before moving on, Liam eyeing him in query as they walked.

"So which one next?"

"St John's wort. There's a patch of it in the meadow a little ways from here." Merlin grimaced. "Gaius keeps it there because he uses quite a bit of it, but it annoys the farmers if seeds from there manage to get into their pastures."

Liam frowned, curious.

"Why?"

Merlin's expression was bland as he replied.

"Because if eaten it can cause pregnant cows to lose their calves, or even kill them if they eat enough. If it sprouts in a pasture, the farmers have to pull it up to avoid risking them eating it."

Liam found himself forgetting his worries about his job for now, instead continuing to ask Merlin things about the herbs they were gathering. Merlin happily obliged, even if collecting plants wasn't his favourite topic.

~(-)~

Their arrival back in the castle was small reprieve for Merlin, as he and Liam trudged up the stairs to Gaius' chambers. Collecting the herbs was only the first part of that chore, helping the physician prepare them for use and storage was another.

No sooner than they entered those rooms than Merlin put the sack of collected herbs down on the nearest table, turning about-face and using an errand he'd deliberately avoided earlier as an excuse to make himself scarce.

"I'll just go get those candles you needed, Gaius. Liam can help you with the stuff we collected."

He was out of the door before Gaius could even comment, the physician sighing before indicating to Liam that he should bring over the sack.

"That boy... He finds my work to be rather boring, even if it has saved his hide more than a few times."

Liam leaned his spade against the wall by the door, and then picked up sack and brought it over.

"I don't know why. If he doesn't find it interesting, then why does he know so much about the herbs we got today?"

Gaius chuckled.

"Because he realised that if he didn't I would continue not to warn him about certain uncomfortable side effects from collecting certain of them... He certainly found the motivation to learn about comfrey root after his first encounter with harvesting it."

Liam stared at the physician for several seconds, before starting to chuckle when Gaius smiled. He shook his head as he started unpacking the herbs, amused to think that Merlin had been teased in such a way.

He held up the bunch of mint they'd gathered, facing Gaius in query.

"Where do you want this?"

The physician pointed to a herb-laden rack near the hearth, handing over a small coil of string as he did so.

"Tie it together and hang it over there with those others. I'll be grinding it to put into a jar once it's dried out." As Liam did as he was asked, Gaius then went to get a pair fairly large jars from near the chamber door. "I'll need you to help me prepare the comfrey. Clean up the roots, and then cut them into pieces about half the size of your fingertips. When you're done we'll put them into one of these batches of oil."

Liam returned to the physician's work table, watching as the elderly man set up two small burners and metal pots, tipping a jar of thin oil into each and leaving them to heat. He was then handed a board and a small sharp knife, Gaius' urging nod telling him to get to cleaning and chopping those roots. Liam rushed to do so, creating a neat pile of comfrey pieces while the physician worked his way through the bundle of St John's wort removing any discoloured leaves from the sprigs before dropping them into the pot of oil nearest to him.

Both of them failed to notice when Merlin returned with the candles, the warlock taking one look at the pair and deciding that since Gaius was so clearly enjoying explaining to Liam how the two oils they were making could be used... that he would leave them to it. They were still at it when he returned from taking Arthur his noon meal, the prince accepting the excuse of 'he's helping Gaius' to explain the other servant's absence.

Merlin now picked up a broom and began sweeping the chamber, half listening as Gaius explained how later he would turn the oils into ointments for helping wounds heal, and for bruises, both of which were common in a city with so many soldiers and knights. Where you have warriors you get injuries, hence why the physician sent his ward out for comfrey and St John's wort on such a regular basis. He also showed Liam how he prepared several other of his most used remedies, which today he was spending to top up his supplies of.

When it neared time for Arthur's supper, it was with a little bit of sympathy for the pair that Merlin had to interrupt them. Doing so in a quiet tone.

"Um, Gaius, Liam _really_ needs to come with me now. I made an excuse for him at midday, but if he isn't around to help me with Arthur's supper and the evening chores then his royal highness will want to know why."

Gaius flinched, turning to look out the window and realising it was getting dark outside.

"It's almost evening already?"

Merlin nodded.

"Yeah, it is... You two have been talking about herbs and remedies since this _morning_."

Liam and Gaius looked at each other, the former clearly disappointed he would have to return to his usual duties. He'd been enjoying himself.

"Thank you for showing me how to make those oils and remedies. It was interesting."

Gaius also seemed to be disappointed, pausing for a moment before going and getting a small book from one of his shelves. He offered it to Liam, waving it a little when the servant hesitated.

"It contains entries about most of herbs I use a lot of. I'll need it back, but I see no harm in you reading it if you want to."

"Really? Thank you."

Merlin gave his mentor a long look as the loan of the book was eagerly accepted by Liam, before he led the blond servant out of the chamber to go deal with their duties.

~(-)~

The following morning Liam lay there, face down on his bed and propped up on his arms as he flipped through the book by the light coming in through his tiny window. He was totally engrossed, marvelling over the illustrations of each herb within the tome while eagerly reading the information about each. He was so engrossed in fact that he lost track of the time, not realising he was late for work until his door burst open and a slightly panting Merlin entered the room.

"_Liam_, you're _late!_ Arthur is going to have our heads if you don't get a move on!"

Liam practically jumped out of his skin, scrambling to get his boots on before he and Merlin sprinted to the kitchens. As it was, they did get the prince's breakfast to him on time, but due to Liam's tardiness it was a very close thing.

The two of them now on their way back out of the kitchens, having returned the breakfast tray, he glanced apologetically at his friend.

"Sorry, for nearly getting you into trouble. I should have been paying more attention to the time."

Merlin sighed, rolling his eyes a little before replying.

"It's fine, no harm done, but I have to ask you. Why find that book so interesting? They're just herbs, and it's not like a normal day-to-day servant needs to know a lot about them."

Liam hesitated, before replying with slightly sad expression.

"Well, when I lived back in Ulwin, in Lord Hargren's manor, it was his physician, Forwin, who taught me to read and write properly. I used to help him with his rounds in my spare time to thank him."

Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"So you learnt about herbs from him?"

Liam shook his head, still downcast.

"No, Lord Hargren kept me too busy with other duties. As soon as my reading and writing were acceptable, he started training me to be his manservant and assistant. I hardly had any time after then to spend on things like that, and Forwin was busy too."

Merlin regarded him thoughtfully.

"So you _like_ that kind of thing? Herbs and stuff?" Liam nodded, before Merlin took him by the arm and towed him down the hallway. "I think we may have just found out what to do with you."

Liam stumbled a little at the sudden change of direction, startled by it.

"What?"

Merlin grinned.

"Gaius is always saying he'll never make a real physician out of me, and I know he could do with an assistant who isn't going to have to keep dashing off to tend to other duties."

Liam stared at him open-mouthed.

"You're not suggesting?"

Merlin, still grinning, nodded.

"You never know unless you ask... so _ask_ him."

He didn't give Liam the chance to protest, instead dragging him all the way to Gaius' chambers. When they arrived he boldly pushed Liam in through the door and smiled at his mentor. "I won't be needing Liam's help today, so I thought he might be able to help you instead." Merlin glanced at Liam. "Have fun."

Merlin sauntered back out the door, Liam staring at him before nervously turning to Gaius. The physician was clearly a little bemused by what had just happened, but he gave Liam some instructions anyway.

He pointed to one of his tables, to a jar that was sat there.

"Pick that up and bring it over here. You can start by helping me turn some of that oil into ointment."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Grins sneakily) I have plaaaaaaaaaaans, muahahaha, and they're not as obvious as you might think hehehehehe...**


	61. To Follow an Old Dream 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, it was time I gave Liam a break.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 61: To Follow an Old Dream ~Part 2~

It was a truly companionable atmosphere in those rooms, two pairs of hands, one old and one young, each working to mix the medicines which the former knew so well and the latter was just learning to. Liam had been asking a great many questions as they worked, Gaius answering happily. The young servant was an avid and quick learner, a joy to have helping him. Merlin might have known more about herbs than Liam, but he was nowhere near as enthusiastic to be involved in preparing them for use.

It was about an hour into the morning that the thing he hadn't expected, happened. A quiet voice had spoken, so quiet in fact that it took the physician a moment to realise Liam was trying to say something.

He regarded the young man amiably, tilting his head in query.

"What is it, Liam?"

The blond-haired servant swallowed convulsively, hesitating for several seconds before plucking up the courage to speak.

"Um... W-would you possibly consider... taking me on as an apprentice?"

Silence fell, total silence, as Gaius regarded him in surprise.

"Are you telling me you wish to be a physician?"

Liam averted his eyes, looking down at his hands.

"Well, before I came here, when I first entered Lord Hargren's service, it was his physician who taught me to read and write. But I was never given a choice of jobs, and Lord Hargren insisted on my being his manservant... but... but I've _always_ wanted to study medicine, ever since when I was young and saw so many people around me suffering because they couldn't afford to pay for treatment from Forwin."

Gaius remained silent for a moment, thinking it over before answering with a sigh.

"I don't deny that I would take great pleasure in having a proper apprentice, unlike my lazy dolt of a ward, Merlin, but I will have to ask Uther first." When Liam looked up at him, Gaius explained. "At present you are a retainer in his household, and it is up to him to decide whether or not he wishes to reassign you to me as an assistant physician, or keep you as a regular servant. I will ask him, but I can make no promises."

Liam looked at the floor again, quiet.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

Gaius' sigh caused him to look up again, the physician heading for the door.

"There is no need to apologise. I will go speak to him now, but I'll need you to finish up preparing those jars of oil before I get back."

He exited his chambers, closing the door and pausing for a moment outside. He knew full well who was behind prompting Liam to ask what he had, and he needed to speak to that individual before making any kind of final decision.

He found Merlin, as expected for this time of morning, in Arthur's chambers. The prince had already gone off on some errand, the warlock left behind to make the bed and tidy the breakfast things.

He looked up as Gaius knocked on the door and entered, his face breaking into a grin when he saw him.

"That didn't take him long. I would have thought it would be nearly midday before he plucked up the nerve to ask."

Gaius closed the door, walking over to his ward and lowering his voice.

"Merlin, I know you are friends with Liam, but unless you intend to tell him about your magic this will make things rather difficult for both you and I. We will have to be doubly cautious about what we say and do around him, which could prove a nuisance if something happens and we need to act quickly." When Merlin remained silent, the physician frowned. "_Well_, do you intend to tell him?"

Merlin sighed, shaking his head.

"No... It's not that I don't trust him, it's that I don't want to put him under that kind of pressure. Getting him out of your chambers when we need to do something shouldn't be too hard, just send him on an errand, and he'll be in his own room at night. We managed before, when Arthur didn't know about us, so we can manage this time as well."

Gaius regarded him solemnly, before sighing in resignation.

"Well if you're sure... I'll go speak to Uther and request the transfer."

Merlin's voice followed him to the door, the warlock's expression serious.

"Remember, he can't move into and share my room with me. If we keep my privacy in there, and he goes to his existing room each night, we should have no problems." He shrugged. "That's when we do most of our planning anyway, at night."

~(-)~

Unaware of the conspiracy that was now working out how to work around him, Liam strained the herbs from jar after jar of oil with his hands trembling. Was Gaius talking to the king right now? What would the king say? _Would_ he be willing to reassign him?

Liam had none of those answers, and could only wait to learn his fate. When Gaius returned to these rooms, only then would he find out if he would get to pursue his dream or once again have it snatched from his grasp. All he could do was wait, and hope.

~(-)~

The physician strode through the hallways, heading for the council chambers. He truly hoped that Merlin knew what he was doing, but also trusted that the warlock was willing to go to the extra effort to maintain secrecy if it allowed his friend the chance to pursue his dream. Merlin was like that, willing to go the extra mile so that others could be happy. It was part of him and his selfless nature, part of what seemingly made him immune to being corrupted by his own extraordinary powers. Most sorcerers of similar strength to him only achieved it through decades of study, those that gained it too young due to innate gifts tended to turn bad rather quickly without proper guidance and motivation... as evidenced by both Morgana and Morgause.

Gaius sighed, feeling a tinge of guilt regarding the king's ward. Perhaps if he had not been so insistent that she not know the truth about her visions, and had instead told her and reassured her that having magic didn't automatically make her bad, she might have had the patience and courage to wait until Arthur became king and magic returned as prophesied. It was all and well considering 'what ifs' though. He knew the past was past and could not be changed.

He reached the council chambers, entering and walking down the side of the long table at which the king sat.

Uther looked up at his approach, setting aside a report before he spoke.

"What is it, Gaius?"

Gaius bowed slightly in acknowledgement, before straightening up and regarding the king.

"I have come to ask if you would be willing to remove Liam, the young man who until recently served Sir Fernir, from the roster of normal servants and instead place him under my jurisdiction."

Uther frowned a little.

"And why would you wish to do that?"

Gaius folded his hands in front of him.

"After Sir Fernir's departure, in order to give Liam some work while he waits to be reassigned, he has been assisting my ward in tending to Prince Arthur and also to gather herbs for myself. It came to my attention when he was helping me prepare some of those herbs yesterday, that he is exceptionally bright and also greatly interested in herb craft... Just a short while ago this morning he asked me if I would train him."

Uther straightened in his chair, looking a little surprised.

"The boy wishes to be a physician?"

Gaius nodded.

"Indeed, Sire, and I will not deny that it would give me great pleasure, and also reassurance, to have and train an apprentice. My ward has only minimal talent for my line of work, and I will not be around forever. Who better to serve your son as Court Physician once I'm gone in future years, than someone around his own age whom he both knows well and already trusts."

Uther tilted his head, adding the unspoken end of that statement.

"And who has also been trained for the role by none other than his father's own highly regarded physician... Do you truly believe the boy has the talent for this, Gaius?"

Gaius confirmed it with a definitive nod.

"I do, Sire. It would be a terrible waste of his potential, for him to continue as a simple manservant. As a retainer he has already proven he is worth investing in, and this _would_ be an investment in the future for your son."

Uther fell silent, thinking it for a moment, before leaning back in his chair and speaking.

"I give you leave to see to it, that he is officially reassigned to you as your apprentice. The head of the castle staff will see that his wages are directed to you, minus the standard deductions for his room and board of course. How much you will charge him for his tuition from the remainder, I leave to your judgement."

Gaius bowed.

"Thank you, Sire. I will see to it right away."

Gaius left the room, both looking forward to training Liam, but also concerned. If Merlin wished to keep Liam ignorant to the two of them being sorcerers, then they were now going to have to be especially careful. The point of no return on this matter had now been passed.

~(-)~

Merlin opened the door the tiniest bit, peering in to see Liam stood straining oil through cheesecloth. The blonde's hands were shaking with nerves, the observing warlock smiling slightly before putting on a straight face and pushing the door open wide.

Liam nearly jumped out of his skin when Merlin entered, the warlock accurately 'guessing' why Liam was so nervous.

"So you asked him?"

Liam nodded shakily, quickly finishing the jar of oil he was working on.

"He's gone to speak to the king, to ask for his permission since I'm a retainer in his employment. I won't know for sure until he gets back."

Merlin grinned as he walked over, moving towards the hearth.

"Don't worry. I know Gaius, and he'll have _no _trouble at all in talking Uther around."

He started to heat the pot of leftover soup from yesterday, clearing and setting one of the room's several tables for three. Meanwhile the still trembling Liam resumed finishing the last of the jars, before going to help Merlin prepare the midday meal for the three of them. He was just cutting a chunk of bread into three when Gaius got back, and once again he almost jumped out of his skin when the door opened.

The blond servant waited nervously for the physician to speak, immediately reassured when Gaius smiled and walked over.

"You are now officially my apprentice, and it has been confirmed with the head of staff. You will now receive your wages through me, since Uther expects I might wish to make a deduction from what you usually receive to cover your tuition."

When Liam looked a little concerned at that.

"Another deduction?"

Gaius shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to charge you. Not when I know how little you would usually have left after buying necessities for yourself, and having your room and board taken out as well. You will continue to use your existing room in the castle, and you are to take your breakfast in the servants' dining hall as usual. I will provide your midday meal, and you will be dismissed for the evening in time to dine in the servants' dining hall for your supper. I will expect you to be prompt in your arrival in the mornings, and to spend your free time in the evenings on study... although I am fine with you using an occasional evening for entertainment." He glanced at Merlin. "I'm sure my ward would wish to take you to the tavern now and then."

Liam, almost overwhelmed by Gaius' generosity, began to stammer in gratitude.

"Th-_thank you_. This is... This is something I used to _dream_ about doing, but I was never given a chance to."

Gaius patted him on the shoulder, smiling.

"Well you have the chance now."

Liam looked between the two of them, Gaius and Merlin, and broke into a wide smile. The three of them then sat down to eat dinner, before Merlin headed off again to do his afternoon chores and the physician and his new apprentice resumed their work turning oil into ointment. Now the real lessons would begin.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, it's so cute to see Liam all nervous and then all grateful. Poor guy has had a hard time in life and only now is getting to do something he really wants to :)**


	62. To Follow an Old Dream 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehe, sooooo many people like Liam XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 62: To Follow an Old Dream ~Part 3~

Humming slightly to himself, the young warlock strolled through the city market in his quest for a certain something.

Merlin smiled cheerfully as he walked, having cheated at his chores this afternoon since Arthur was at a council meeting, before slipping out of the castle to make better use of the hour or two he'd managed to save. He didn't doubt that the prince would have his head if he'd known, and he also didn't doubt that Arthur would find out about this. But he also knew that when the prince learnt the reason behind it he would no longer mind. He might not admit it, but he had a little bit of a soft spot for the timid yet exceptionally loyal Liam.

Reaching the area of the market where usually it was women who browsed, Merlin stopped at one cloth stall then another, passing by expensive fabrics until he came to the stall selling the kind of quality Gwen usually bought for herself. He began to peruse the selection available, a little disappointed when a few questions to the stall owner revealed most of her wares were not in lengths long enough for what he needed.

He continued to browse, moving to another stall, and then another, before finding one that was selling cloth in bulk. The warlock hurried over to it, hoping he would find what he was looking for this time, and was immediately delighted when not only did the stall owner have the grade of fabric he was looking for in the lengths he was looking for, but they even had the colours!

Three minutes later a package toting Merlin walked away from the stall, now the owner of a long length each of mid-green and mid-blue cloth, a long length of simple-patterned branding to use for the front hems of what he was going to get made... and also several silvers lighter. He might have winced at dipping so deep into his savings, considering a good chunk of what he did manage to save he gave to Gaius to buy him the herbs and materials for spells that he kept in his room. When he thought about whom this was for though, the cost didn't matter. He could always save up again.

Merlin headed back to the castle, casually going through Gaius' chambers, past a hardworking Liam, and leaving the package in his room. After a quick check to ensure Liam was still busy, he also paid a quick visit to his scrying dish to confirm the location of a friend of his, and a certain witch as well. That done, he strolled out again with a smile to the apprentice physician, no sign at all showing that he was actually planning something for the young man.

Merlin trotted down the stairs from Gaius' chambers, starting to whistle before taking the most direct route possible to Morgana's chambers. He didn't even knock on the door when he got there, he knew the room's resident was out riding, and startled a certain maid in the process.

Gwen stared at him, a hand held to her pounding heart.

"Merlin, don't scare me like that!"

Merlin winced apologetically.

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask you a favour."

Gwen set aside the dress she'd been about to hang up, curious.

"What did you have in mind?"

The warlock started to smile ever so slightly, it was a look that Gwen knew all too familiar with.

"Well you may not have heard it yet... but Liam has officially been reassigned as Gaius' apprentice as of a few hours ago."

Gwen gaped for a moment, before breaking into a smile.

"He has? That's _great_ news. I never knew he was interested in being a physician." She then frowned, as something occurred to her, and she whispered furtively. "But what about... you know... are you going to tell him?"

Merlin shook his head.

"No. He's too timid a guy for me to put him under that kind of pressure. He'd spend half his time terrified he'd get me found out and the other half worrying if I would get _myself_ found out. It would make him miserable." He sighed. "Anyway, I wanted to do something for him to congratulate him on his new position, so I went to the market to get some cloth."

Gwen tilted her head, raising her eyebrows a little in amusement.

"And I take it you would like to ask me, a seamstress, if I would be willing to donate some of my time to turn that cloth into something for Camelot's new apprentice physician." She smiled. "I'd be happy to. Morgana has given me the evening off, so if Arthur will let you leave early I should be able to get most of the work done tonight... but..."

At that last word, Merlin started to look a little unsure.

"But?"

Gwen chuckled.

"Only if you're willing to be the model for me to make whatever it is you have in mind. You're about the same height and build as Liam, so I think you would do quite nicely."

Merlin remained silent for a moment, inwardly cringing.

"There is _no_ chance of me getting this evening off... I promised Arthur I'd review some of the phrases he's learnt in the Old Tongue, to make sure he's not mispronouncing anything."

Gwen smiled.

"Well in that case I will come to you. I don't think Arthur will mind me working while you listen to him talk."

She turned and finished hanging up the dress, before picking up a basket of laundry and walking out the door... Merlin staring after her, before slapping himself on the forehead. How was it he managed to get himself into situations like this?

He trudged out of Morgana's rooms, closing the door behind him before returning to Gaius chambers. Liam frowned a little in confusion as the black-haired servant went into his room and came out again with the very package he'd left there not fifteen minutes before. Merlin paid him little mind other than a shrug and a smile, before heading for Arthur's chambers.

He dumped the package on a chair near the door, going out again to head to the kitchens. He came back twenty minutes later with a laden tray, setting it on the table. He then proceeded to sit there in boredom and dread, waiting for the prince to come back from the meeting. It was a sad state of affairs for him when _Gwen_ was the first to arrive, her sewing basket from her house hanging on one arm.

She regarded him with a tilt of her head and a hint of a smile.

"So where's the cloth?" Merlin pointed to the package by the door and she nodded before continuing. "Go get a small stool and stand on it over there by the window. I'll need the light... And take your shirt off, I don't want to end up tacking anything to your shirt by accident."

Merlin did as he was asked, hoping beyond hoping that she would get done what she needed to get done before Arthur got back. No such luck, though, for no sooner than he could blink she moved Arthur's supper to the smaller of the room's two tables and spread out the first of the two lengths of fabric. It became immediately clear that she hadn't been joking when she'd said she would use him as a model... She was going to tack the outfit together using him like a dressmaker's dummy!

"So what is it you're wanting me to make? That's a _lot_ of fabric if you were only wanting a shirt or two."

Resigning himself to the situation, Merlin sighed and answered.

"I want you to make two over-robes for Liam, like the ones Gaius wears, just not as long. He's going to be doing a lot of errands for Gaius, so it's best if they're shorter."

Gwen out a little 'oh' of understanding, before nodding and getting to work. Starting to rummage in her basket.

"These won't take me long. If we get most of the tacking done now, I can stitch them properly tonight and do the final adjustments of the bottom hem in the morning." She looked up, coming over with a length of knotted string. "Are going to throw him a little celebration?"

Merlin nodded as she began to use the string to measure his arms, chest, and waist, the only parts of making a robe of this style where such was needed. So long as she got the top-half right, and made sure the rest would hang naturally from that point, she would need no other measurements.

"Yeah, I was thinking of going to the market and getting something nice." He grimaced. "The only thing is, I've already spent quite a bit on this cloth already."

"Then ask Arthur to donate towards the occasion." When she felt Merlin flinch at that suggestion, she shook her head and chuckled. "Fine, _I'll_ ask him... Since the big brave warlock is too scared to."

He was still standing there on the stool, the beginnings of a robe hanging from his pale shoulders, when Arthur entered the room ten minutes later... and immediately burst out laughing at the expression on the warlock's face."

~(-)~

The blonde-haired apprentice followed in his master's wake, carrying a basket of remedies that Gaius had spent the morning both making and teaching him how to make.

Liam shifted it in his grip a little, feeling both elated to actually be doing this but also a little unsure. He'd gotten a mixed reception in the servants' dining hall this morning, some of the staff happy for him, and others seeing it as another case of Merlin playing favourites to get his friend an easy job.

That thought made him snort quietly, frowning slightly. Whoever thought that being a physician was easy, clearly hadn't ever accompanied one during their work. Preparing remedies was time consuming, gathering herbs even more so. Added to that the sheer amount of book learning that had to be done as well, and he had gone to bed last night more tired than he could ever recall being while serving Sir Fernir or even Lord Hargren.

The masses of study didn't halt during the day either, for with every patient they went to see, Gaius had explained to him what they were suffering from, how to diagnose that condition, and then what he had prescribed to cure and/or ease it. It was a continuous and ongoing lesson in medicine, and the concentration he had to devote to it was leaving him with a strong desire to go and take a nap to rest his aching head.

Liam sighed, no less cheerful for all this present state of cranial pain. He was doing what he'd always wanted to do, and nothing was going to dull his enthusiasm. He did have to wonder, though, what Merlin was doing right now seeing as he was no longer required to help Gaius on his rounds.

~(-)~

Blue eyes flitted over the words on the page, reading the words that were written there and committing them to memory.

Merlin sat cross-legged on his bed. His spellbook was braced across his knees, and he turned his attention to the glass jar perched on the mattress before him. Last night Arthur had teased him mercilessly once Gwen had left, all thoughts of practicing his usage of the Old Tongue thrown out the window by the sight of a shirtless warlock being used as a dressmaker's dummy. Now it was time to get his own back, using a spell that would be useful for a certain other object he owned.

He pointed a hand at the jar, murmuring quietly although still with authority.

"_Me ordu! Nocht cosuil, go foill drifriuil!_"

The jar seemed to waver, before turning dark and dull. Merlin picked it up, turning the now apparently pottery jar over in his hands before pinging it with a finger. It chimed slightly, revealing it was still a glass jar... it just didn't look like it was glass anymore.

Merlin grinned, closing his spellbook and putting it away beneath the floor under his bed, before with another muttered spell he undid the illusion. It only worked on inanimate objects, and would only make them look like something the same shape or size, but he would be able to use it to make his staff look like a plain ordinary fighting stave if he needed to carry it around in the open in future.

He now left his room and returning the jar to one of the tables in the main chamber. He then set off for Arthur's chambers, stopping by the kitchen to get the prince's midday meal before taking his usual back-passage route to the noble's wing. He did do one other thing along the way though... He used his new spell on a couple of the pieces of cutlery on the tray.

Barely minutes after the warlock arrived in his room, a rather frustrated Arthur was sat at his dining table trying to cut his meat and getting nowhere. When he heard Merlin trying not to chuckle, he then demanded to know why?

"What on _earth_ is so funny, Merlin? Please, enlighten me."

Merlin could hold it in no longer, doubling up laughing before pointing to the prince's 'knife'.

"_Breagach iomha, teith._"

The utensil seemed to ripple as the illusion vanished, revealing that Arthur had been trying to cut his food with a _spoon_.

He stared at Merlin flatly.

"Ha ha, very funny. So how's Liam doing?"

Merlin straightened up, wiping tears of laughter from his face.

"He and Gaius are both enjoying themselves. Liam is loving _every_ minute of learning about medicine and herbs, and Gaius is enjoying having a student that is actually _interested _in that stuff."

Arthur snorted and retorted blandly.

"Unlike you, who would much rather be studying things like making people think a spoon is a knife."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Medicine isn't my strongest skill, _normal_ medicine anyway. Besides, it's not like I'm going to be Court Physician one day, we already know what _my_ job is going to be. _Liam_ is the one that Gaius convinced your father was worth investing the time in for it. He told Uther that Liam has the talent to perhaps be Court Physician one day... _your_ Court Physician... with a bonus being that you already know and trust him and have his loyalty."

Arthur blinked, a little surprised.

"He did?"

Merlin nodded.

"That's right. He's not to know about my magic or anything though. I don't want to stress him out when he has his studies to concentrate on. It's best if it's left until the time you're king. So make sure you don't say anything compromising around him."

Arthur leaned back in his chair, not fazed in the least.

"Well that won't be difficult. When are you going to be celebrating his new apprenticeship?"

"In Gaius' chambers tonight. Are you coming?"

Arthur shook his head.

"I can't, my father wants me to dine with him tonight." He got up and went to the chest under his bed, pulling out a couple of silver coins and tossing them to Merlin. "Here's my donation for it. Use that something nice from the market. You can have the afternoon off, just make sure my room is prepared for me to go to bed when I get back from that meal."

Merlin grinned.

"No problem."

With a flash of golden eyes he plucked a nightshirt from the chest of drawers and hung it over the dressing screen, a second flare folding back the covers of the bed.

Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"Show off."

Merlin just grinned in response, removing the illusion from the 'spoon' on the tray so the prince could finish his meal. As soon as Arthur was done, he took the tray to the kitchens and set off for the market... humming cheerfully to himself as he did.

~(-)~

The twigs of the broom scratched across the floor, stray bits of herbs, powders, and just general dust slowly being gathered into a pile near the centre of the room.

Liam sighed as he used a small brush to sweep that pile into a dust shovel, taking it to a pot near the door and tipping the pile into it. Gaius had gone to the apothecary in town, promising his new apprentice that he could come with him next time. Meanwhile he had been left behind, instructed to sweep and tidy the chamber. It was a chore he was used to, but he couldn't deny he would rather be reading a book on herbs right now. But, this it what it mean to be an apprentice, you did what your master asked of you in return for them imparting their knowledge to you.

Floor now swept, Liam started tidying the tables. Jars of herbs were returned to cupboards, tools to boxes or appropriate shelves, but even that did not take him long. It was then, faced with the prospect of sitting with nothing to do until Gaius got back, that he decided to do something for the friend that had done so much for him.

Liam picked up the broom, brush, and dust shovel, taking them up the handful of steps and into Merlin's room. The sight of the mess within it made him pause, before shaking his head in amusement. He knew Merlin could be lazy at times, but surely keeping one's own room tidy when you cleaned up after people for a living couldn't be hard.

He started collecting the dirty clothing scattered around the floor, taking it to the laundry basket in the main chamber. When he returned to the small room, he then began to tidy the small table on one side, surprised to see so many jars of herbs and liquids in the possession of a young man who professed no real interest in medicine.

Liam shrugged. They were probably in here because Gaius had been _trying_ to teach his ward about medicine, so in that light their presence wasn't surprising. Still smiling to himself at the thought of a reluctant Merlin being clipped round the ear for trying to avoid lessons, he began to sweep the floor which surprisingly was the only thing in the room that appeared to have been done regularly.

The main area of the floor done, he began to move the furniture away from the walls to get underneath them, returning them to their positions before lastly moving the bed. Again that area was surprisingly clean, but he swept the broom over it anyway for the sake of doing the job properly.

He frowned when the broom came to a halt, a ridge on one of the twigs having gotten wedged between the floorboards. He yanked the broom upwards to free it, a whole small section of boards lifting slightly in the process before rattling back down again.

Liam went still, setting aside the broom and kneeling on the floor. Using a convenient knothole, he took hold of the board section and lifted it, revealing a slightly dusty compartment under the floor. Inside were two items, a long bundle wrapped in cloth, and a very thick and ornate-looking book. He reached for the tome, lifting it from the hole before getting up and sitting on the edge of the moved bed. He then opened the cover and began to turn the pages, his breath stopping in a shocked gasp when he realised what he was he was holding.

It was a book of spells and enchantments! And it had been hidden under Merlin's bed!

Liam hurriedly closed it, putting it back in the hole with shaking hands and replacing the floorboards. He then put the bed back in its proper place, collecting his sweepings in the dust shovel, fighting not to stumble as he returned to the main chamber. There was no way Merlin could be a sorcerer, no way at all. He was clumsy, lazy, and just generally too cheerful and backhanded with his snarky remarks.

He was still convincing himself that when the young man in question came in the door, a bulging sack in hand which he casually set to one side.

Merlin grinned at him, heading for his room while Gaius came in behind him. It was the physician who spoke, his words sending Liam scurrying.

"I need some more candles, Liam. If you would go get me a small box of them, it would be much appreciated."

Liam left as instructed, but inside his thoughts were in turmoil. If Merlin weren't a sorcerer, then why was a clean and clearly used book about magic hidden beneath the floor under his bed?

He couldn't answer that question, although he did muse over it as he descended the tower stairs. So lost in thought, was he, that he didn't notice in the slightest that Gwen hurried up those steps behind him after he had passed. He nearly paused as he neared the storeroom where the candles were kept, as he neatly jotted down in a logbook just inside the door that 'one small box of candles' had been 'requisitioned by the Court Physician'. It occurred to him then that Merlin had been accused of sorcerer a number of times, and yet every time had been proven innocent. Surely if he _was_ a sorcerer, he wouldn't have allowed himself to be accused so often. He would be more careful.

That seemed to settle things in his mind, as he decided that Merlin quite likely never moved his bed when he swept, and so would never have accidentally snagged that panel in the floor. He probably didn't even know the book was there, or if he did, he was too scared to try and get rid of it in case he got caught with it.

Liam sighed, starting to smile to himself.

Yes, that was probably the way things were. Merlin probably caught in some odd predicament waiting for the chance to get himself out of it without getting himself into trouble. Still, Liam found himself still a little apprehensive as he neared Gaius' door, but that emotion vanished into shock when he arrived he nearly dropped it in shock.

Gaius, Merlin, and Gwen were standing waiting for him, with a veritable feast laid out on the table, two folded bundles of cloth also present on its surface.

Merlin grinned at him.

"Congratulations on becoming Camelot's new apprentice physician! Arthur paid for the food, but he couldn't come. He's dining with his father tonight."

Gwen picked up the blue one of two bundles of cloth, holding it out.

"These are from Merlin and I. He bought the materials, but I made them. Go on, put it on."

Liam carefully set his box down by the door, hesitantly going over to Gwen who unfolded the bundle to reveal it was a long over-robe like what Gaius was wearing, except that it was only calf-length. It was with mixed and confused emotions that he examined it once it was on, Gaius taking his puzzled frown to mean he was wondering why it was shorter than his own.

"I think Merlin told have Gwen make them both that length. You're going to be doing a lot of running around for me, and it would be best to reduce the chances of you tripping." He straightened the front of the robe, so that the patterned banding hung correctly. "There, now you really look the part of physician's apprentice."

Liam ran a hand over the front of the robe, before looking up into the cheerful faces of Merlin, Gwen, and Gaius and smiling tentatively. A distant memory, of another cheerful face, made up his mind. Even if the book really _was _Merlin's, and even if he _was _studying magic, that didn't necessarily mean he was a bad person. It didn't mean he was necessarily a threat to Camelot either. He'd been here for years, was Arthur's trusted friend, and also a trusted retainer. He'd almost died several times protecting the prince, and had gone out of his way to help his more recently made friend achieve his dream of studying to become a physician.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

His smile became more confident, as he let the trio lead him to the food-laden table. He would put his faith in Merlin, and wait and see how things would turn out. He still couldn't be certain Merlin knew that book was under his floor, so it was the least he could do for such a good friend.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. Liam suspects Merlin is a sorcerer, although he's not 100% certain, and Merlin is going to be going around thinking that Liam is still totally clueless about it. It's going to make things interesting in the chapters for episodes 12 & 13. Hehehehehehe...**


	63. The Coming of Arthur 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for me to fill the plot-holes my own sub-ep created XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 63: The Coming of Arthur ~Part 1~

The prince strode into the council chambers, his mind still lingering on the images of what had been described to him. In one of his hands he bore a fragment of decorated fabric, the proof of the message being genuine.

It was his father who stood there just a few meters away, who accepted the piece of a knight's tabard that he was offered. He wordlessly looked at the golden dragon embroidered on the red fabric, before starting to pace as he spoke to his son.

"This was Cenrid's doing... Are you sure of it?"

Arthur nodded solemnly.

"Yes, his messenger has only just departed Camelot. Cenrid said that that patrol trespassed on his land... and an example had to be made."

Uther regarded his son, both grimly and with a hint of anger at this act.

"How many are dead?"

Arthur hesitated for several moments before answering.

"All of them, Sire... Every last man."

Denial marked the king's face.

"The knights?"

"All lost." Arthur fought to remain composed, aware that the entire court was watching him at this moment. "Edric, Auldof, Osric... and Sir Leon."

Uther sat down on his throne, still holding the ragged remnants of the tabard.

"You are dismissed... I must ponder on this."

Arthur bowed, before turning to leave.

"As you wish, Sire."

He strode out of the council chambers, Merlin falling into step behind him as he passed. It was only once they reached the privacy of the prince's chambers that he allowed his feelings to show. He took off his leather jerkin and threw it across the room, before going to lean against the wall by his fireplace, his forehead pressed against the stone.

Merlin chose to say nothing, understanding that Arthur was upset and needed time to himself. It was never easy losing any of the knight that were under his command, especially when one of them had been a close and well regarded friend.

He picked up the throw garment and hung it up where it belonged. He might have left to get Arthur his midday meal, but by remaining in the room he made clear his support. He would be there if his prince needed him.

~(-)~

Far away from the castle and the grieving prince, in fact two days before that event, a group of cloaked figures hurried through the trees surrounding the recent site of the slaughter. They flitted from one body to the next, checking for signs of life before moving away once each one was confirmed dead.

One was found unconscious, alive, but even with magic the crushing blow he'd received to his head would mean if he lived he would be a shadow of the man he was. They were about to pass the entire patrol of knights and soldiers off as un-saveable, until one of this group of Druids knelt over one last man and called out.

"Here!"

The leader of the group rushed over, kneeling and carefully sliding a hand under Sir Leon's head, tilting it to face him and finding the partly open blue eyes gazing at him with awareness.

His voice was firm as he gave his instructions.

"Quick, help me. We do not have much time. We must get him back to the cave at once." He stood up, and pointed to the other barely living man laid nearby. "Bring him as well. I can make his passing quick and merciful, and at the same time let his death save this one."

"Yes, Jenrad."

Both the knight and the unconscious soldier were carefully picked up, the Jenrad leading his group back to their sanctuary in the depths of a nearby woodland cave. They descended into its depths, to a chamber lit by the light of many candles, and there they set Sir Leon down on a convenient flat rock, while the other soldier was laid respectfully on the floor nearby.

Once again the Druid group's leader examined the knight, his voice solemn as he spoke.

"His spirit leaves him. We must hurry." Jenrad strode over to a small altar near the back of the chamber, lifting a drape of cloth that covered an item there. He picked up the proud silver goblet, pouring a small amount of water into it before murmuring an incantation over it. "_Lig an comradai titim, amhlaidh seo fear mair._"

He then took it over to the knight while the druids around him murmured prayers for him in the Old Tongue, pressing the rim of the cup to Sir Leon's lips and making him drink the water.

The wounds on the knight's face vanished into smooth skin, just as all of his other injuries healed as if they had never been. He blearily opened his eyes, peering up at his saviour.

"What happened?"

Jenrad smiled, while behind him two of his people discretely covered over and hid the body of the now dead soldier.

"Welcome back. You, who would have died this day, have been given a second chance. Be sure to use it well."

Leon slowly sat up, gazing around warily at the many druids surrounding him in the cave.

"Why did you save me?"

The druid leader smiled.

"Because that is our way, to help those in need when we are able to." He passed the silver cup to one of his fellows, who placed it back on the altar and re-covered it. "I am Jenrad, a High Priest among my people, and _you_ are a Knight of Camelot, a kingdom that would see me and mine killed. But that does not matter, for we turn away no one, even those who would be our enemies."

He reached down and pulled Leon to his feet, the knight hesitating before giving him a single nod.

"I thank you. I will not forget your mercy."

Jenrad chuckled mildly.

"Even though you gratitude would not stop you, from following the orders of your king if he were to set you against me." He pointed towards the cave exit. "Now go, one of our number will lead you to Camelot's border. From there, however, you will be on your own."

Leon gave the druid one last long look, before doing as directed and walking out of the cave. It was a two-day hike back to Camelot, and his guide left him not long before the end of the first day. It would be nightfall the day after that before he would arrive, several hours after Cenrid's messenger had informed Camelot that the entire patrol, he included, were dead.

~(-)~

The expressions of the court members were mixed ones. Some showing surprise, others relief, and a few who weren't sure what to think. The supposedly dead knight walked past them through the council chambers, towards his king and prince, Arthur striding forward smiling to meet him and grip him by the shoulder in welcome.

"We thought you were dead for sure."

Sir Leon smiled in return, but that smile faded as he spoke.

"I _was_ dead, or as good as... until the Druids found me."

Uther frowned slightly, his son stepping aside to give him a clear view of the knight.

"Druids?"

Leon hesitated.

"...Yes, My Lord... I owe them my life."

The king came forward, his slight smile, at the miracle survival of one of his most valued knights, returned and became an enquiring regard.

"How did they save you, if you were as good as dead?"

"I... don't know."

"Did they use magic?"

Leon now looked very uncomfortable, and also slightly nervous.

"Well... I..."

"Yes or no, it's a simple enough question."

Arthur glanced at his father, ready to step in should this conversation take an undesirable turn. Things were all right for now though, as Sir Leon replied to his king

"I only know that... I drank from some kind of cup, Sire."

"Cup?"

Leon nodded ever so slightly.

"It was extraordinary, My Lord. I have known nothing like it. From the moment it touched my lips, I could feel the life return to me."

Uther remained silent, a hint of concern in his eyes at the description he had just received. The silence drew out for several seconds, before he stepped back a little and waved the nearby Gaius and Liam forward.

"Well... You trials have left you weary, I'm sure. We must let him rest."

Uther walked out, the court dismissed, while Arthur led Sir Leon back to the knight's chambers with the two physicians and a certain warlock following behind. It was not long after they reached the small set of rooms that the king also reappeared, immediately asking the knight about the location of the cave until Gaius decided enough was enough.

"I mean no offence, Sire, but you yourself said he should rest. I understand why you would not wish to question him before the entire court, but surely you have learnt enough for now."

The king glanced at his Court Physician, whose apprentice was presently trying not to cringe in concern for his teacher.

"You are right."

He backed away from the bed where Leon had been laid, but he did not leave the room. Instead he stood there until Gaius had finished his examination and assured the knight that all was well. Gaius then walked out of the knight's chambers; Uther following while Arthur remained behind.

Liam also moved to follow, shouldering Gaius' bag of general medicines as he did so, but Merlin prevented him from moving out into the hallway around the first turn outside Leon's chambers.

He pressed a finger to his lips, indicating the apprentice stay silent, before turning his attention to the conversation that began as Uther caught up to Gaius.

"Well?"

Gaius turned to face him.

"It's remarkable, Sire. He bears no sign of any kind of wound. He's in perfect health."

Uther's voice revealed his concern in this situation.

"And the cup he spoke of?"

Gaius glanced to where he could see an errant brown sleeve poking just into sight from the end of the passage, but answered all the same.

"From his description I would say... It was the Cup of Life."

Around the corner Merlin went rigid, Liam frowning a little at his reaction, but the warlock was not the only one to recognise the name.

Uther moved closer to Gaius, lowering his voice although not enough that the two concealed servants could not hear.

"You are aware of its power, Gaius."

The physician frowned a little.

"I am indeed, Sire, but the Druids are a peaceful people. They would only ever use the Cup for good. Sir Leon is proof of that."

"Be that as it may, according to Sir Leon's description... the Druid's cave lies within Cenrid's kingdom. It is imperative we get to the Cup before he does."

Gaius tried to reason with him, inwardly concerned at where this line of conversation was going.

"My Lord, Druids are secretive by nature. They will have the Cup well hidden. Might it not be wise to leave it where it is?"

Uther's next words brooked no argument, as he then walked away.

"I'm not about to take that risk."

He turned to go back towards Leon's chambers to speak with his son, Merlin yanking Liam out from against the wall and making it look like both were just coming around the corner normally. He bowed his head to Uther as the king passed, an uncertain Liam following suit, before both followed the physician back to his chambers.

Only once they were there did Merlin speak, keeping in mind as he did so that Liam had seen him react to the Cup's name.

"Gaius, I thought the... stories said that the Cup of Life could not be moved, except by someone with the power to call it from the leypoint where it rested. Who could have moved it?"

Gaius nearly flinched at the statement, considering that a certain apprentice was setting a bag of medicines down on one of the tables in full earshot. However, Merlin _had_ covered for himself, so the only course of action that would not make Liam suspicious was to answer.

"...Any sorcerer with the power to Mirror Life and Death could have moved it, Merlin. As there is no knowing how many such there are, it's impossible to say who could have."

Merlin glanced at Liam, before speaking, clearly concerned.

"But why does Uther fear it so much? The Cup is a tool to save lives, even if the price must be accepted."

Gaius sat down with a sigh; resigned to having to explain in front of _both_ young men he was responsible for. It wasn't like to have this knowledge was a breach of the law. It was simply a historical account.

"Because it can be used for evil as well as good. Many centuries ago, it fell into the possession of a great warlord. One night, he gathered his army before him. He took a drop of blood from each and every man, and collected it in the cup. Such was the vessel's power, the soldiers were made _immortal _where they stood."

Merlin spoke with a note of dread; dread which Liam couldn't quite understand why he felt.

"So they could not be killed?"

Gaius nodded.

"The carnage they wrought was beyond all imagining... The king is no fool. He _knows_ that the forces of the Old Religion are rising against him once more. Heaven forbid that the Cup should fall into the hands of Morgause."

Merlin frowned, with a furtive glance at Liam.

"...Or her sister."

Liam started to look confused.

"Morgause?"

Merlin shrugged a little.

"I've met her a few times. She once tried to manipulate Arthur into killing... someone... and she was also a part of the siege that happened a short while before you started to work here. She and her sister are probably the biggest threat to Camelot right now. They both _hate_ Uther more than you can imagine."

Gaius nodded.

"And if such a weapon were to be at their disposal, Camelot would be all but lost."

Liam looked back and forth between the two of them, not sure how both of them could act so calm while talking about something so serious.

"It's _that_ bad?"

Merlin nodded.

"Yeah, it is... Which is why I know Uther is going to send Arthur to retrieve it. I'd better start packing."

It was as well he did, for at that very moment Uther was giving that order to his son... The two of them unaware that Morgana was eavesdropping on them, and the entire inner circle that had formed around the prince were unknowing of the meeting that would soon follow in the bowels of the castle.

A meeting between Morgana and Morgause...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Dun dun dun dun! Sorry for the wait, but I used the weekend to get my NaNoWriMo novel past the 50k words mark. Now I'm back in the driving seat for this fic, and can leave my other novel on hold for now. So let the updates resume!**


	64. The Coming of Arthur 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: To all of you who pointed out that I spelt 'Leon' as 'Lyon' I realised afterwards that I'd done that... I just had one of those days where I decided to spell it the wrong way. I've now fixed it lol XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 64: The Coming of Arthur ~Part 2~

"Arthur, stop being a prat... I know _exactly_ where we're going, so there's no point in you not admitting it."

Merlin started packing the last of the essential items into the prince's saddlebags, having picked out clothing without insignias _without_ being told to.

As for Arthur, he gave his servant an annoyed glare.

"If you already know, then you don't need _me _to tell you." He shook his head. "Anyways, what did Gaius say about _it_. Any idea why it's not at the Isle of the Blessed anymore?"

Merlin nodded, closing and fastening shut the last of the bags.

"When he went back to check on Sir Leon this morning, he got him to describe the group of druids a bit better. What with your father not being there to breathe down his neck... Apparently the group's leader is called Jenrad, and that also apparently explained a lot."

Arthur frowned, fastening his sword to his waist.

"How so?"

The bag-toting warlock came towards him, his expression one of both concern and anticipation.

"Jenrad is a High Priest who can Mirror Life and Death, the one from the northern lands that he mentioned to Greham. He must have come south to retrieve the Cup, and move it to somewhere less obvious than the Isle. With Nimueh no longer there to guard it, Gaius thinks he must have decided the Isle was no longer the best place for it."

Arthur stared at him blandly.

"So he removed it from a leypoint from which only those with the rare power to Mirror Life and Death can call it, and took it to a cave located in lands belonging to a sadistic tyrant... _Very_ intelligent, I must say. It's about as intelligent as making a shield out of _paper_."

Merlin shrugged.

"_I_ could make a shield out of paper, and it would work just as good as your metal one." He ducked as Arthur threw a glove at him, before reasoning with the prince. "You have to remember, that among the Druids nearly half of their members can use magic of some form or another. Add to that the fact that Jenrad is a High Priest of the Old Religion, and nothing is going to get that Cup out of that cave unless he lets it. We just have to hope he'll be reasonable about it. It's that or tell your father that we got to the cave and the Druids had already moved."

Arthur sighed, heading for the door.

"Then lets hope that they have, because I'd much rather that the Cup be in the possession of a Druid than be here within reach of Morgana."

They hurried out of the castle and out into the morning light, climbing into the saddles of the waiting horses and riding off at a leisurely trot as if simply going for a recreational hunting trip or something similar. But while this might have fooled the majority of the castle's inhabitants, there was one person who watched them leave with a dark light in her eyes.

Morgana moved away from the window, confident that her sister would be laying the trap for the pair. As soon as the Cup of Life was in Arthur and Merlin's hands, it would be taken from them.

~(-)~

"Which way was the prince headed?"

"To the Forest of Ascetir, My Lady."

The hall was dimly lit, as the sorceress spoke from where she stood at the side of Cenrid's throne. The king had been happy to assist Morgause once again, what with the promise of capturing Camelot and also gaining an immortal army at his disposal. He had sent his spies out immediately, and this was the first to report on the direction Prince Arthur was headed.

He regarded his spy confidently as he gave his orders.

"Send word to the scouts in the area. They must be prepared."

The spy nodded respectfully, before turning to leave.

"Yes, Sire."

Cenrid smiled darkly as the spy left, but Morgause simply watched the departing man in silence before speaking.

"Can your scouts be relied upon?"

Cenrid reassured her confidently.

"Of course. I hand-picked them myself."

She let out a soft sound of amusement.

"Why does that not reassure me?"

He smiled, although he still did not look at her.

"Do not concern yourself, My Lady. The Cup of Life will soon be in our hands, and when it is... Camelot will be ours."

Morgause frowned, looking down at him where he sat.

"You forget yourself, Cenrid. It is Morgana that will take the throne. Not you or I."

His smile faded as he answered.

"I make no claim on the throne... only the spoils of victory."

She moved forward and turned to face him, running the fingers of one hand along the line of his jaw.

"You will get what you deserve, Cenrid. I can assure you of that."

There had been a hint of a smile as she'd said the last, a smile as sinister as the glint in her eyes. She was not someone to cross, and he knew it.

~(-)~

It was late that afternoon that they reached the first major boundary in their path, the mass of dense woodland laid out before them like a vast green blanket. Merlin eyed it warily, being in the possession of some uncomfortable memories of this place. The Forest of Ascetir was where the druid camp had been, the one he'd directed Morgana to, and the one that he'd then led knights to in order to stop the slaughter of innocent people back in Camelot.

He sighed, still feeling the guilt. Instead of the people in Camelot, a number of the druids in the camp had died instead, and he'd turned a young by called Mordred into his enemy. Fate had played its hand, and despite all his good intentions in sending her to them, he had instead caused the boy to hate him.

Arthur led the way into the forest, not having any of Merlin's reservations about being in here nor aware of them either. There were certainly no immediate signs of bandits or such in the area, so while he did remain alert to their surroundings he was not tense either.

"You're being awfully quiet, Merlin. I don't think I've ever known you to stay quiet this long. You're not scared, are you?"

Merlin snorted.

"Scared? _Hardly_. I'm just wondering what Jenrad is going to be like. The only other person I've met who could Mirror Life and Death was Nimueh... and she was, how shall I say... Insane, in a power hungry and vengeful way."

Arthur shook his head.

"But Jenrad is a druid, and they're a peaceful people who would rather retreat and hide than fight back and kill. I don't think he's going to be anything like her. Relax. So long as we keep out of the way of Cenrid's patrols, we shouldn't encounter any trouble."

A blow dart suddenly hit him in the neck, Arthur's eyes drooping closed before he dropped out of the saddle, Merlin not noticing as he replied.

"Maybe you're right. If past experience is anything to go by."

The next dart hit him a moment later, the warlock joining his friend in slumber before both they and they horses were taken away.

~(-)~

Blue eyes opened a little, their owner frowning as he tried to focus his bleary gaze on the faces surrounding him. It was a circle of men, they were all looking down at him, and wherever he was it _stunk_.

An irritated sigh reached his ears, before one of the figures leaned down and slapped him lightly on the side of the face, and Merlin jolted out of the last of his daze before looking up at the prince.

"What was that you were saying? About why I should just relax?"

Arthur frowned, before reaching down and pulling the warlock to his feet.

"Must have slipped my mind." Arthur let go of him, before indicating another familiar face that was standing nearby. "Look who else is here."

Merlin turned to face the other man, his jaw dropping in surprise before he exclaimed.

"_Gwaine?_ What are _you_ doing here?"

The swordsman smiled, tilting his head.

"Nice to see you too, Merlin. As for why I'm here... Wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink." He then leaned in close and whispered. "So can you get us out of here?"

Merlin looked a little confused, frowning slightly as he murmured back.

"So where _is_ here, anyway?"

Arthur glanced at their fellow prisoners, to whom a few of which he'd been talking while waiting for the warlock to wake up.

"We've been caught by a slave trader, called Jarl. And apparently he's fond of sport."

Footsteps sounded from a ledge above the prison pit, a man in black with a sneer on his face coming into view.

"Right, you filthy vermin. Which one of you is ready to face my champion in the arena? No volunteers?" He looked at them one by one, his gaze eventually settling on Merlin. "Well I shall have to choose one of you toerags myself then. Let me see..._You_."

He pointed at Merlin, the warlock glancing around to see if it were anyone else before he glared up at the slaver.

"Me?"

Jarl smiled at him maliciously.

"Death or glory, boy. You should be honoured."

Merlin heard Arthur start to move and intervene, but stopped him by stamping on his foot and making him wince. He spoke out before the prince could recover.

"Fine. I'll fight your challenger... Who is he?"

Jarl chuckled.

"You have spirit boy. A pity it's going to be crushed... Are you ready, my champion?"

"I am..."

Merlin froze, the warlock turning to face Gwaine with an expression of shock. Gwaine looked apologetic, about to murmur to him as they were led out of the pit but Merlin beat him to it.

"Don't worry, Gwaine, I won't hurt you... Not _seriously _anyway."

The swordsman stared at him from the corner of his eye as they walked under guard, thinking that Merlin was joking until he saw the look in the warlock's eyes. Merlin liked to joke, but this time he was being serious.

All of a sudden, Gwaine was glad that Merlin was his friend and not his enemy.

~(-)~

"How could you have let this _happen?_ You let Arthur slip through your fingers."

Morgause scowled as she paced, glaring at the king now and then. Cenrid frowned as he replied.

"He was taken before my men could get to him."

"_Taken?_ By whom, exactly?"

Morgause was still scowling, as the king walked towards his throne.

"The slave trader, Jarl. He's been working our western border for months."

The sorceress regarded him with disbelief.

"And you _let_ him?"

He faced her.

"We have an understanding. He doesn't both me, and I don't bother him.

"And where is this Jarl now?"

Cenrid sat on his throne, still frowning at her tone.

"Don't worry, Morgause. I'll find him soon enough."

She glared one last time before she turned to storm away.

"See that you do."

"Are you threatening me?"

She stopped, turning to look back at the seated king who had just made the accusation.

"Trust me, Cenrid. When I'm threatening you, you'll know about it."

~(-)~

The two young men were shoved into the centre of the room, surrounded on all sides by jeering and cheering men. Arthur had been left in the pit, the prince no doubt pacing in concern, but he needn't worry. After all, magic was good for getting out of all sorts of situations, wasn't it?

Merlin and Gwaine faced the smirking Jarl, who threw down two swords as he spoke to them.

"Gentlemen, the rules are simple. One man lives, and one man dies." The crowd of men cheered even louder. "If you cannot, or will not finish off your opponent... I'll kill you both. Let battle commence!"

The two friends glanced at each other solemnly, slowly bending down to pick up the swords, before Gwaine then gaped in surprise as Merlin took an immediate swing at him.

The swords clashed as he blocked it, but he caught the faint flicker of gold in Merlin's eyes as the warlock pulled his sword away and swung again. Merlin struck out and parried with a level of skill Gwaine had never thought the young man possessed. Wasn't _magic_ his strongest talent? A faint glimmer of gold again and he had his answer... Merlin was _cheating_.

They came together in another clash, their faces inches apart as the swordsman of the two muttered.

"So what now?"

"Play along until I'm done."

Gwaine glanced at the bloodthirsty horde around them.

"I think I can do that."

He stayed close to Merlin, keeping the warlock's hands busy but at the same time being sure not to attack him truly seriously, and all the while he could faintly hear him murmuring strange words under his breath.

"_Mall an intinn, mall am, dean iad briongloid. Dean iad sil muid ealu le teann!_"

The final whispered word held an almost triumphant air, as it rang out into the sudden silence.

Gwaine blinked, turning to look around at the mob of now utterly still men, leaning in towards one of them to take a closer look.

He poked the man tentatively on the head.

"What did you do to them?"

He was yanked away from his examination by Merlin, the warlock dragging him towards the door with only a couple of brief stops to smack the hilt of his sword into a few faces.

"I slowed their time down to a standstill."

"Then why did you just hit some of them?"

Merlin glanced back at him as they ran to retrieve Arthur.

"I put them into a sort of dream, to hide my magic. When they're released they'll think they saw us turn on them and run out of the room, so there needed to be evidence to support that."

Gwaine came to a stop as they reached the pit.

"And how long will it be before they're released?"

Merlin hesitated before grimacing.

"I honestly... have _no_ clue. I've never created a spell that complicated on such short notice before."

Gwaine headed into the pit chamber with a tilt of his head.

"Then we'd better get his highness and get out of here before it does."

Five minutes later the three of them were sprinting away from the castle, as all hell broke loose when the other captives crossed paths with the released horde of angry slavers. You could always trust magic to make things interesting.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehe, Merlin vs Gwaine. Seriously, in a one-on-one fight if Merlin were to use his magic, Gwaine would get **_**flattened**_** in two seconds XD**


	65. The Coming of Arthur 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's part 3 :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 65: The Coming of Arthur ~Part 3~

The three men sprinted through the trees, leaving the decrepit remnants of the ruined castle behind them. Distant shouts and cries had spurred them on, but it seemed the release of the rest of the prisoners as well had given Jarl and his men too much to think about to pursue.

Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin came to a stop once the castle was well and truly behind them. Panting from their exertions, they braced themselves against trees while catching their breath.

Into the quiet that followed, it was Gwaine who spoke first.

"Well, that one place I'll not be wanting to see again." He glanced at Merlin. "Nice job with that spell, by the way."

Arthur straightened up a little, looking between the two of them.

"So what _did_ he do to them to escape?"

Gwaine chuckled, his breath starting to return to normal.

"He slowed their time down and made them dream that we both turned on them and fought our way out... and then he smashed several of them in the face with the hilt of his sword before we ran to make sure they believed it." He turned to Merlin. "Still though, slowing time... I think you're starting to scare me."

Arthur snorted.

"Welcome to my world."

The swordsman faced the prince; now curious as to why he was out here and clearly undercover.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods, no pun intended. Cenrid's lands aren't exactly the best place for the two of you."

"We're looking for the Cup of Life."

"_Merlin!_" The warlock winced as Arthur took a swing at him and clipped him around the head. "What part of the word 'secret' do you not understand?"

Merlin rubbed at his head and eyed him trying to figure out what the problem was.

"What? He's _Gwaine_. The guy who risked execution for you, and who then later followed me into the Perilous Lands to save you again. I _think_ we can trust him."

The swordsman in question interrupted them.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen... It seems, whatever it is you're after, you could use a little help."

Arthur stared at him for a moment, before rolling his eyes and resigning himself to the situation.

"Fine, the help would be appreciated. Now let's get moving."

They set off at a walk, following Gwaine's initial information on where the castle was to find their way back to the trail they'd been following. Once they reached it, considerably further along it than where they'd been the day before, they resumed the trek to where Sir Leon had said the cave could be found.

They'd been walking for several hours when curiosity finally got the better of Gwaine once again, and the swordsman tapped Merlin on the arm to get his attention.

"So what's the deal with that cup away? There must be something, for you to be going to all this trouble."

Arthur called out from a little ways ahead.

"The Cup of Life can be used to save people from near death, at the price of it taking someone else's life of course. Sorcerers who can Mirror Life and Death use it for that purpose, since they can use their power to choose which life will be taken. We learnt from Gaius a few days ago, just before we were sent out, that it can also be used to make people immortal."

Gwaine stared at them, still walking.

"And why the hell would the Druids have it then? I would have thought they'd have buried it."

"Because it's the Druids' way to help those in need." Merlin glanced at the swordsman, explaining. "Those wishing to save someone they care about, who are willing to give their life in payment, often seek out those who can Mirror Life and Death. Those with that power _can_ perform the right between the one being saved and the one paying for it to restore the natural balance, but it's _far_ easier to do it if the Cup is used. Doing it without the cup can be a bit... messy... if the sorcerer in question isn't completely sure of what they're doing."

"Huh?"

Arthur called back again, to the baffled Gwaine.

"What he's saying is that he speaks from experience... First time he ever Mirrored Life and Death was when he brought the just slain Gaius back from the dead. He blew up Nimueh, the previous guardian of the Cup of Life, with lightning because she'd toyed with him and also killed Gaius. He did it again a few months ago, save someone from death, but he used the Cup that time. It was a young woman called Elize, and she was dying from a terrible illness. Her grandfather was the one who offered his life in payment for hers, to give her a future since his life was already near its end."

Gwaine stopped in his tracks for a moment, staring slack-jawed at Merlin.

"_You_ can Mirror Life and Death?" The warlock nodded. "I amend my previous statement... You _are_ scaring me." He shook his head and resumed walking. "So if the Cup will be used properly by the Druids, and guarded against being abused by them. _Why_ are you on a quest to take it from them and back to Camelot?"

Arthur's reply was bland.

"You should ask my father that..."

"Ah..."

The three of them kept walking, unaware that Jarl had discovered in searching Arthur's bags just who it was he'd had in his cell, before riding to speak with Cenrid in hope of a reward. The 'reward' had been delivered courtesy of Morgause, and it was while ignoring the newly made corpse that Cenrid had gathered his men and ridden out.

He now lurked in the forest not far behind them, following them patiently before picking his position to settle down and wait for them to come back with the Cup.

Still oblivious to the trap being laid behind them, the trio kept walking for another hour until after a moderate degree of searching they came to the entrance of a cave.

Merlin looked down into the mossy hollow and the dark opening at its base, his usual sarcasm making an appearance.

"Don't tell me that we're actually here."

Gwaine glanced at him.

"Easy, Merlin. You don't want to rile the prince."

Arthur regarded both of them flatly.

"Just shut up, the both of you." He then indicated the cave entrance. "Merlin, if you would like to lead the way. I think it might go a bit better if _you_ make the introductions."

Merlin stood for a moment before sighing exaggeratedly, doing as asked and heading down into the cave first. It was damp and dark initially, until earthen covering gave way to bare stone and they emerged into a candlelit chamber.

He edged forward hesitantly, Gwaine and Arthur waiting at the cavern entrance. He was just nearing an altar of sorts near the far side when more than a dozen figures emerged from hiding and surrounded the trio warily.

One of them, a man aged a little beyond middling years, stepped between the altar and Merlin.

"Who are you? And what brings you here?"

Merlin swallowed nervously, before taking a deep breath.

"I am Merlin, otherwise known as Emrys, and I am here with Prince Arthur and our friend Gwaine. We were sent to retrieve the Cup of Life." He then tilted his head, regarding the druid in query. "Would you happen to be Jenrad? The High Priest from the northern lands?"

The man, Jenrad, nodded, clearly surprised to have been identified as a High Priest, and also surprised to realise the prince who stood nearby _knew_ about the warlock who accompanied him.

He regarded the two of them, almost marvelling for a moment, before smiling ever so slightly.

"So it seems the partnership of which the prophecies speak, between Emrys and the Once and Future King, has already formed. I am indeed Jenrad, and I bid you welcome here."

Gwaine and Arthur came forward, the latter standing beside Merlin before he spoke.

"So will you give us the Cup? Or shall we depart? If you would have it be the latter, I will tell my father that we found this cave had been abandoned before we arrived."

Jenrad eyed him, his regard almost piercing in its intensity.

"And it would seem from your words that you would prefer to leave it here. However, fate would have you stand here before me at this time." He sighed, and pointed to an area across the cavern where there were blankets to sit upon. "You and your friend, go, sit. You may rest while I speak to Emrys. I will tell you my decision once I am done."

Arthur nodded in acceptance, leading Gwaine to the indicated area and sitting down to wait. A young boy approached him after a few minutes, eyes wide and curious as he inched closer.

The prince gave him a small smile, and taking that as an invitation the boy sat down beside him and looked up into his eyes.

"Are you really the Once and Future King?"

In the face of that hopeful expression, Arthur couldn't help but relent to the situation. His smiled softened a little, as he ruffled the young druid's hair and nodded.

"Yes, I am."

On the other side of the chamber, Merlin watched with a small smile. Jenrad noted the exchange as well, also smiling at the sight.

"He is a great deal different from his father, and I believe that much of that is down to you. He has learnt a lot from you, Emrys."

Merlin nodded, chuckling a little.

"Although not all of it was learnt willingly. There were a few times when he ignored me and learnt the hard way that I'd been right." He turned to the druid, solemn. "So what did you want to speak to me about?"

Jenrad's smile faded, his expression becoming grave.

"I wish to ensure that you truly understand how dangerous the Cup of Life can be. It is not something to be taken lightly."

Merlin blinked, before bowing his head a little with a sigh.

"My mentor, Gaius, told me how it was once used to create and sustain an army of immortal men. I know full well how dangerous it can be, and how its power should be respected and not abused, not just from his stories but also from experience."

The druid frowned a little.

"You have encountered it before?"

Merlin nodded, before murmuring.

"_Cupan de Saol, tagtha do me._" The drape over the altar collapsed, as the item concealed beneath it vanished and reappeared in Merlin's grasp. He offered the Cup back to Jenrad as he continued. "It was I who slew Nimueh, after she wrongfully toyed with me and first cursed my mother to die, and then slew my mentor instead, when it had been _my_ life I had offered to save Arthur after he was bitten by a Questing Beast. That day I mastered the Power to Mirror Life and Death, and saw how it could corrupt those who abused it. I feared that power of mine until a few months ago, when I chose to use both it and the Cup to save a young woman's life. Her grandfather willingly gave his life to save hers, so that she would have a future."

Jenrad regarded the young warlock before him with sympathy, but did not take the Cup from him.

"Then you have seen both the good and the bad that can come of events involving the Cup of Life. To posses the power over Life and Death so young. It must be quiet a burden on you."

Merlin sighed, setting the Cup down in his lap and staring at it.

"I always thought only those with the power to Mirror Life and Death could use the cup. But I guess now I know that I was wrong."

Jenrad nodded.

"Only those with that power can decide who it will kill in return for a life. If anyone else were to use it in that way, it would chose a victim at random. As for immortality, it is not _true_ immortality. Those that pursue that course will still pay a price."

Merlin looked up at him.

"What price?"

"If the spell of the Cup is disrupted or broken, those gifted with immortality will immediately die... and their souls be lost forever. I know now that I can entrust the Cup to you, but be warned that to take it from here may lead to great tragedy. Do you wish to take it?"

Merlin took a deep breath.

"I don't, but I know that under the circumstances we have no choice. Fate has led me here, and I get the feeling that this is a path I cannot avoid... As soon as Uther believes the cup to be locked in his vaults, I will remove it and place it somewhere where it will be safe and out of the reach of those who would use it for evil."

Jenrad rose to his feet, as Merlin did likewise.

"You speak with wisdom far beyond your years, Emrys. I know that the Cup will be in good hands. Guard it well, for the future of these lands depends on it." He called out across the chamber, saving a certain prince from the attentions of a curious young druid in the process. "It is time for you to depart, Arthur Pendragon. I have entrusted the Cup to Emrys. It would be best if you now leave."

Arthur and Gwaine walked over, the former noting that Merlin now held the item in question before he spoke.

"Thank you. We will take good care it."

With one last nod he headed for the exit with Gwaine in tow, Merlin hesitating before giving Jenrad a small bow of respect and then following.

They hurried out into the forest above, Merlin handing the Cup to Arthur so the prince could put it into one of the large pouches hanging from his belt. It was cumbersome, but without any other bags it was all they had to hide it in. They set off back for Camelot, but it was not more than an hour or so later before they walked straight into the trap that lay in wait for them.

It was Arthur who first realised something was wrong, the forest far too quiet as he came to a wary stop. It was moments later that the soldiers emerged from the undergrowth, the three of them turning and running to find better ground.

Arthur's yell, as a crossbow bolt got him in the back of the leg, cause Merlin to stop and turn. He sprinted back to where the prince had fallen to the ground, reacting instinctively when he saw the soldier standing over him pull the cup out of the pouch.

His eyes flared gold, as he both simultaneously stuck the soldier and all the others within his line of sight. The blows were crushing, slamming them into trees and leaving them to fall limp to the ground, but it also sent the Cup tumbling through the air. Merlin chased after it, eyes widening when he saw the drop off coming up ahead. He lunged forward to grab the Cup from the air, fingers closing around it before his momentum took him straight over that edge.

He fell headfirst towards the ground below, his yell as he tumbled cut of as he tried to summon a gust of air to stop his fall. He failed to stop it, the sudden updraft only managing to cushion the impact as he hit the trail below. Dazed from a blow to the head, he lay there silent as several soldiers who had heard his fall found him. They took one look at the height he had fallen and presumed him to be already dead, picking up and walking away with the Cup without giving him a second glance.

That was where Gwaine found him some time later, the swordsman dragging him to his feet after assuring himself that the warlock was alive.

"Come on, wake up, Merlin! Arthur needs you!"

Merlin stumbled, bringing a hand to his pounding head as he tried to regain his sense of balance.

"Arthur? Where?"

Gwaine pulled one of Merlin's arms across his shoulder, helping him up the nearby slope and back to where Arthur lay. They stayed there into the darkening night, Merlin trying to heal the unconscious and now clearly poisoned prince but managing only to ease it in his own unsteady state. And meanwhile a blonde sorceress was now carrying the Cup he had sworn he'd protect... Out before a massed army whose blood she began to gather in it one drop at a time...

~(-)~

Morgause stood at the window, gazing out at the now immortal army marching towards Camelot. Beside her stood Cenrid, the king watching those massed men with a small smile.

"Magnificent, aren't they. My army of immortals."

She turned her head to look at him.

"_Your_ army?"

He gazed back.

"Well, they _are_ my men."

She regarded him with a small tilt of her head.

"Correction, they _were_ your men. It was _I_ who made them immortal, they are bound to me now."

"Do not think for one moment you can cross me, My Lady."

She stared at him, a dark glint in her eyes.

"Cross you? ...Never." She looked at the warrior stood on guard beside the wall behind him. "_Ic babaiou the thinea na cou ni akwele._"

Her eyes blazed gold, the warrior raising his sword as the king began to wonder what was going on.

"What are you doing?"

She turned and headed towards the nearby throne as the warrior advanced on the king.

"Have I not always been honest with you, Cenrid?"

He drew his sword, threatening the warrior.

"Stop. Stop, you answer to me, not to her." The warrior struck out at him, Cenrid fighting back until he saw an opening and ran the man through... But the warrior didn't fall, and instead he knocked the king to the floor. "Morgause! Morgause, make him stop!"

Morgause just smirked down at him.

"Did I not say, that when I threatened you, you would know about it? Well... now you know."

Cenrid did not get the chance to utter another word, as the warrior brought down his blade and silenced the king forever.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: I know what you are all thinking, hehehe. Why hasn't part 3 covered up to the end of the episode? That's because, with this being a two-part episode, rather than force a sub-ep in where one clearly won't work I'm super extending the episode instead :D**

**Let the battle for Camelot begin!**


	66. The Coming of Arthur 'Part 4'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Apologies for the delay, but a small collection of malware programs created by some sad little geek in a basement somewhere (no offence to 'proper' geeks) caused my computer to run at about 0.0000001 miles per hour and I had to spend all of yesterday getting ONE program installed and set up to remove them... That's right, my computer was SO slow that it took ALL day (and until 2am at night) to get my poor laptop back into operational condition. Thanks a lot Norton for letting SIX associated slowdown hacks to get onto my system. Lucky for me I have a lifetime licence for STOPzilla, so all I had to do was install it and retrieve my licence key since I hadn't used it since I moved from my old lappy to my new one (Makes a rude gesture at the now dead malware, and then starts writing)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 66: The Coming of Arthur ~Part 4~

"How is he?"

"Better, but there must have been something on that arrow to interfere with magical healing."

Merlin frowned as he once again checked Arthur's leg, Gwaine watching him in concern. The prince had stopped convulsing, but hadn't yet woken up, and a hint of dawn was just starting to lighten the sky.

They'd been sat here for _too_ long, they needed to get moving and get back to Camelot.

Gwaine regarded the warlock for a moment, also frowning when he considered Merlin's words.

"Do you know who might have warned them about you?"

Merlin snorted, nodding.

"I'll get no prize for guessing, because it's so obvious. Morgana's half-sister, Morgause, has a long association with Cenrid _and_ she knows I'm Emrys. She wants Arthur and me dead, and one way to try and ensure that would be to sabotage my ability to heal him... There's one thing I could try though."

Gwaine leaned a little closer, his expression enquiring.

"And what would that be?"

Merlin looked at him sidelong with a grimace.

"Promise me you'll stop him from trying to hit me for this if it works." He put a hand over the wound on the back of Arthur's leg, still speaking. "My magic makes me almost immune to most of the common poisons, and resistant against any but the magically enhanced ones. If it were one of those he'd be dead or dying right now, but instead he's stable and in no real immediate danger. So the simple solution to this situation would be for me get the poison out of him."

"How?"

Merlin looked up at him again.

"I'm going to try use my power to Mirror Life and Death to transfer his wound, and the poison in his body, over to me. I can handle both of them far better than he can, and we need him to be fit to fight." Before the swordsman could utter a word to stop him, Merlin turned his attention back to the unconscious prince. "_Le an scathan de beatha agus eag, me glac ar me fein a cnea agus tinneas._"

Merlin's eyes blazed a brighter gold than Gwaine could remember ever having seen in his past handful of experience with it, before the warlock cringed in sudden pain and slumped over onto his side.

The swordsman rushed to him, sitting him upright.

"Are you alright?"

Merlin coughed weakly for a moment, before giving him a lopsided grin.

"Bandage my leg for me, and keep that promise to stop Arthur hitting me, and I will be."

He touched the back of his right leg, his hand coming away marked with blood, before he tugged the bandage off of Arthur's leg to reveal that no trace of his injury remained.

Gwaine shook his head as he accepted Merlin's remaining length of bandage from the pouch on his belt and used it on his leg.

"Has Arthur ever told you how much trouble you are?"

"Repeatedly."

Their banter stopped, as the prince in question let out a quiet groan and opened his eyes. He pushed himself upright, looking a little confused as he tried to get his bearings. He then stiffened, his hand going to his now healed leg before he turned to face the swordsman and warlock beside him.

"Where's the Cup?"

Gwaine, just finishing bandaging Merlin's leg, was the one to answer.

"Cenrid's men took it."

Arthur stared at them in silence for several seconds, before turning to Merlin.

"_How_ could you have let them take it? I thought you'd sworn to protect it!"

A now pale and slightly sweating Merlin stared back flatly, not needing the prince to remind him of that fact.

"I tried, but it's kind of hard to protect something when you fall off a _cliff _trying to catch it and only just manage to save yourself from dying in the process... I hit my head when I landed and was knocked out. I'm lucky I didn't break my _neck_."

It was now that Arthur noticed the bruise forming on the left of the warlock's forehead, just below his hairline, and he also noticed that Merlin appeared to be ill.

"What's wrong with you?"

Merlin glanced at Gwaine before answering.

"Side effect of getting you on your feet so we can get moving back to Camelot. The arrow you were hit with was poisoned, and treated with something to inhibit the use of magic to heal the wound... So I used my power to mirror both your wound and the poison onto me instead."

"You did _what!_" Arthur stared at him in disbelief, Gwaine tensing ready to impose himself between the prince and warlock if necessary. "Merlin, you are a complete and utter _idiot!_"

Merlin forced himself to his feet, unmoved by the tirade.

"I prefer to think that I'm being tactically _wise_... _I_ can fight while standing still, but _you_ can't, and I'm also resistant to most poisons. I should shake this off in a few hours, but I'll need to be treated by Gaius if the wound gets any worse. Now let's get moving. We've got two days' hike back to Camelot to get through."

He began to limp away, while the two swordsmen glanced at each other and followed. Merlin didn't often take the lead like this, but when he did it was best to listen. He was usually right.

~(-)~

A few hours later, far away through the gates of the city in question, a lone knight on a horse rode with all haste and a terrible message. Sir Leon spurred the tired animal onwards, the people in Camelot's streets scrambling out of his way to allow him to pass. Where he had left with a patrol of twenty men the day before to go in search of Arthur, he now came back alone and as the sole survivor of the slaughter which had occurred.

He reached the castle, almost diving from the saddle and shouting out.

"I must speak with the king! Send word that I bear grave news!"

One of the nearby guards rushed off, as Sir Leon entered the castle and made his way to the council chambers. There he waited, until just a few minutes after his arrival, Uther strode into the room.

He approached Sir Leon, his expression concerned.

"What is it? Did you find my son?"

Leon shook his head slowly.

"No, Sire. My patrol and I witnessed an army marching on Camelot. We found no sign of Prince Arthur before then."

Uther's concern deepened.

"Then we must convene a council of war."

Leon spoke, interrupting him.

"They cannot be stopped... The soldier's, Sire, they will not fall."

The king frowned.

"What do you say?"

The knight gazed back at him, a hint of fear there to see.

"They will not die..."

Uther turned away, solemn and grave.

"Gather the knights. Prepare whatever defences you can."

"But, Sire. They slaughtered my patrol, and when I ran one of them through he simply got up as if I had not wounded him at all."

"Just _do it!_" The king's shout silenced him, the knight bowing before hastily leaving to do as ordered. Once he was gone, Uther turned to his most trusted advisor. "Cenrid. It must be. How? The location of the Cup was secret."

Gaius' expression was grave as he gazed back at the king, pointedly not looking at the faint smile on the face of a certain woman also stood in the chamber.

"There's only one explanation, Sire... We have a traitor in our midst."

His apprentice stood nearby stiffened at that statement, Liam biting his lip in concern as his mentor left the chamber and he followed behind. A traitor? Here in Camelot? Who could have told King Cenrid about the Cup of Life? Who knew about it, and could have given it to him? ...Who was in a perfect position to have done so?

Liam remained silent, saying nothing of his thoughts to his mentor. He didn't want to believe it, but he could not deny that the possibility was there.

Merlin... Merlin, whom had a book about magic hidden under his bed and who could well be a sorcerer. A man who, if he were, would likely wish to see an end to the law against magic. If that were true, then getting rid of Uther and maybe even Camelot itself would do that. The thing was... if he _were_ a sorcerer... _would_ Merlin do that?

Liam thought about the young man who had befriended him, who had invited him in to his little world of friendship with the prince. While he himself would not call himself a _friend_ of the prince, he was at least an acquaintance who Arthur was comfortable with being himself around. Merlin had risked his life many times for Arthur, and was his best friend. He'd gone out of his way to help his other new friend, and once one-sided rival, in Liam. _Would_ he cast all that aside and hand the Cup of Life to Cenrid? Had that all been an act?

Liam didn't have the answers when he and Gaius reached the physician's chambers, and soon both of them were too busy gathering the necessities to set up an infirmary for him to wonder any more for now. He could only hope that he was wrong, and that Merlin wasn't the one behind this. If he were, he wasn't sure if he'd ever find it in himself to truly trust someone ever again.

~(-)~

The knight strode through the castle, barking out orders to the soldiers and knights while inwardly wishing he were not the one doing so.

Sir Leon forced himself to appear to remain calm, even as he wanted nothing more than for Prince Arthur to be here and for he to be following the prince's orders. The prince knew this city better than anyone, its strongest and weakest points. Instead though it fell to him to prepare the defences, defences he knew would be futile against a force that could not be slain.

Leon gritted his teeth as he continued to order the surrounding men, while high above on the battlements his king stared out into the distance.

Uther stood there, having just come out of the hastily convened council of war. The meeting had been short and to the point, but he had struggled to keep his mind on it concerned as he was for his son.

Arthur should have returned by now, and with the Cup of Life so obviously in Cenrid's hands circumstances did not bode well for the prince being safe and well. The thought that his son could well be lying dead somewhere within the other king's lands was almost crushing, and something he steadfastly refused to believe. Arthur would come back, and he would help his father defeat this new menace just as he had helped to win the last siege to be waged against Camelot.

Uther's expression hardened, his eyes determined. He would make sure they held the walls, and that they would not falter. So that his son would still have a kingdom to return to.

He turned and headed back into the castle with that thought, while off in the distance the first signs of the approaching army came into view. He went to prepare plans for the most vulnerable citizens to be moved into the castle's lower levels. That was what his son, the ever-stalwart defender of the people, would do, and so he would do the same for his son's sake. Arthur would not forgive himself if innocent civilians died because he'd been unable to reach the Cup in time to stop this battle.

~(-)~

The pounding of drums sounded from outside, to the beat of the marching massed army whose torches lit the land around the city like a circle of flame in the growing night's darkness.

Gwen stood at the window in Morgana's chambers, staring out beyond the city walls to that terrifying force of arms. Gaius had approached her when she'd taken linen for bandages to the infirmary he and Liam were setting up, warning her to keep an eye on Morgana no matter what. As the one of their inner circle placed closest to her, she was their best chance of getting information if things turned as bad as he feared the would. With Merlin and Arthur still nowhere to be found, there was little chance of holding off the force which now gathered about the walls.

She was still stood there, fear pounding in her heard, when Morgana herself entered the room. She stood in the doorway, smiling slightly, regarding her maid with no fear at off of the impending invasion.

"Gwen."

The maid turned to face her, focusing on showing only her fear and using it to hide the anger she felt inside. It was _so_ hard to face her like this, yet pretend that she knew nothing of who and what Morgana really was.

"Is it true that they attack at dawn?"

Morgana nodded, a hint of insincere sympathy in her expression.

"I'm afraid so."

Gwen frowned, concerned.

"And no word from Arthur?"

Morgana's smile returned, satisfied and almost sinister.

"Nothing."

"Then all is lost. We'll be massacred, every last one of us."

The king's ward came towards her, the smile having faded just a little as old feelings of loyalty to her maid came to the surface if only slightly.

"Not... everyone has to die."

Gwen's frown became one of feigned confusion, as she played along with the conversation for the sake of Arthur and her friends.

"What do you mean, that not everyone?"

Morgana stopped beside her, looking into her eyes.

"Those that defy them, those that choose to fight them will surely die... Those that do not resist, those that choose to welcome change, they will have a future here." Gwen stared back at her, unable to find the will to answer, but Morgana's old friendship with her had the witch give her the chance to. "Everyone has a choice, Gwen."

Gwen swallowed before answering, wanting to refuse but knowing that this was the best way she could help Arthur. She forced a smile onto her face, smiled at the woman who had caused so much suffering to her and those she cared about.

"You know I have always been loyal to you, Morgana... And I always will be."

Morgana took her by the hands, smiling a true smile at her maid's words.

"Then have no fear. No harm will come to you, I can promise you that."

She pulled Gwen into a hug, one that the maid returned however unwillingly. She would stand by Morgana's side through the events to come... ready to use her position of trust to help give Camelot back to it's rightful rulers.

~(-)~

The dawn came all too soon, the enemy forces placed to the east so that the rising sun would blind the defenders on the walls. There was no real need to however, for as soon as the sun touched the sky the massed army charged the wall with complete abandon. The defenders stared in horror, as the rain of arrows they sent out was shrugged aside as if nothing. Pushing the enemy ladders from the walls also did nothing, for where the wooden structures might fall the enemy simply made a living ladder out of a pile of their own to get a handful of their number up onto the walls around the city gate. Those invincible few decimated the defenders atop that section of wall, before dropping to the streets within to open the gates for the rest of the army.

Within the lower city the streets were almost empty, empty but for the carefully positions clusters of defending soldiers and a few civilian volunteers who had remained outside the citadel to aid in the fight. Among them one dark-skinned blacksmith hefted his sword, as he heard the roar as the enemy breached the gate.

"That doesn't sound good."

The knight nearest him glared, almost sneering as he spoke.

"That's commoners for you, no courage and no will in your blood."

Elyan snorted.

"I don't think they care if they're fighting nobles or commoners... Our blood will spill much the same regardless of the status of our births. As for courage, don't you dare call me a coward. If I were a coward I would be hiding inside the citadel with my sister, instead of stood out here alongside you."

The knight stared at him for a moment more, before shaking his head and preparing for the impending fight. The sounds of the enemy warriors were rushing towards them. Elyan's words turned out to be almost prophetic within the next few terrifying minutes, as knight and commoner swordsman alike were slain mercilessly by foes they could not kill. He fought back with everything he had, cutting at foes whom should have been killed by his blade a dozen times before he noticed the last of his nearby allies fall.

With no other choice he turned and ran, fleeing from the immortal warriors that chased him. It was only his superior knowledge of the city allowed him to escape, as he ducked through a currently empty house and doubled back on himself. Darting through the streets, he made his way to his sister's house and locked himself inside it. He then hid himself towards the rear of the building, to wait out the battle. If you cannot win, then you can only do what you can to survive. He would be no good to his sister if he were dead.

~(-)~

Leon gazed out from the citadel's battlements, out at the city that now swarmed with the men of the invading army. They had been like a black tide, sweeping through the streets obliterating all resistance in their path. It was barely an hour past dawn and already they had massed around the citadel gates, the defenders valiantly trying to prevent them from scaling the walls.

It was with growing horror that he watched, shooting arrows pointlessly into that mass which as with the city walls gave up in trying to use ladders. As before they simply piled themselves up against the wall, creating a living ramp to the top of the gates to allow their comrades to enter.

Realising the gates were lost, he shouted out to his men and descended to the courtyard below. Their only hope now would be to hold the enemy in the natural bottleneck created by the gates themselves.

"Retreat! Retreat and form a defensive line behind the gate! Retreat!"

His men scrambled to follow his orders, a few remaining behind to continue shoving attackers off the walls. Those few swiftly died, as defence changed to guarding the gate mechanism itself.

It was futile, the defence simply crumbled under the force of being relentlessly attacked by foes they could not kill. As soon as the gate was opened and the initial rush of warriors surrounded and disarmed those within, those still outside fell strangely quiet before they parted from around a blonde-haired figure as the sea parts around the bow of a ship.

Morgause gazed down at Sir Leon and his surviving men, while elsewhere around the walls her forces killed or captured the rest of the defenders. In her hands she held a large silver goblet, a goblet he recognised all too well.

She laughed.

"Is that any way to greet your liberator? I come here to free you from Uther's tyranny and restore the rightful order to this land. You should be welcoming me."

His expression hardened into a scowl, his eyes full of righteous anger.

"It is _you_ who are the tyrant, invading lands which you have no right to claim."

Morgause smiled, her eyes moving to a figure that now descended from the castle entrance.

"But you fail to understand, I did not come here on a whim... I was _invited_."

Leon turned his head to look, his and all his men's faces turning pale with shock at what they saw.

The Lady Morgana came to stand at Morgause's side, giving them only the barest glance before speaking to the sorceress.

"All of the guards were on the walls, there are little left within the castle itself. Uther is in the council chambers as we speak, pining over his missing son, no doubt."

Morgause smiled at her, confident.

"Arthur is no longer a threat, be it he survived Cenrid's attack or not. With an immortal army between him and reclaiming the city, not even _Emrys _can help him get it back." She turned back to Sir Leon and his men, the sun bright upon her against the backdrop of smoke rising into the sky. "Continue to fight and you will all die. Surrender and I will let you live, for now... Make your choice."

Faced with no hope of wining, most of the warriors slumped their heads in defeat. Leon, now no longer with a fighting force, forced to surrender as well. When you cannot win, it is best to live and wait for a chance to strike back. That was all he could do, and pray that his prince would return and somehow bring an end to this.

~(-)~

The infirmary was unnaturally empty of patients, especially given the sounds of battle that could be heard outside. Gaius paced back and forth while his apprenticed watched, occasionally stopping to peer out of one of the windows into the courtyard outside. Never had he endured a siege like this one, never had he know for no injured to make it to his care. It could only mean one of two things, that no one could be spared to bring the wounded to him... or that there were no wounded at all.

That means to say, those who fell due to injury were to have their wounds swiftly followed by death.

He paused in his pacing, bringing a hand to his chin in worry, his eyes distance as he once again headed for the window.

"Merlin... Where _are_ you?"

Liam looked at him from where he sat on the edge of one of the beds, still unknowing of whether he wished to see his 'friend' or not.

"Do you think he's alright?"

Gaius closed his eyes for a moment, deeply concerned.

"I hope so... Without him..."

His words were cut off as he opened his eyes again, catching sight of Sir Leon in retreat from the walls above the gate. At his change of expression, Liam rushed to his side.

"What is it?"

He was silenced by what he saw, the two of them watching as the enemy came over the walls and opened the gate from within. When a blonde-haired woman entered through them holding a large silver cup, Gaius grabbed his apprentice by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"We must find somewhere to hide, to wait for Arthur and Merlin's return! They're our only hope now!"

Liam could do nothing but follow his teacher, Gaius' clear faith in his ward going a little ways to lessening the apprentice's doubts about the servant.

Gaius knew Merlin better than anyone, and if he trusted him then so should the rest of them.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ta da! There you have it, part 4. I shall endeavour to get part 5 up today as well :D**


	67. The Coming of Arthur 'Part 5'

**Alaia Skyhawk: If any of you thought this part would be shorter than the previous 4, you're wrong lol... MORE ADDED SCENES AHOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 67: The Coming of Arthur ~Part 5~

The old physician did not let up the pace of his run, did not allow his aged body to prevent him moving as quickly as he felt he must.

Gaius dragged his apprentice through the hallways, directly to the tower stairs that led to his chambers. They had to be quick, for it would not be long before Morgause's forces began to sweep through and dominate the castle and its inhabitants. He wasted no time in getting Liam up those stairs, and once inside them he proceeded to pack essential medical supplies into a small bag.

"We must get out of sight. I doubt _you_ would be seen as a threat, but I fear I am far to closely tied to Uther for them to ignore me. We must hide until night falls. After that I know of a few ways we can get out of the city to go look for Arthur and Merlin."

Liam, who had been packing what food was in the room that could be carried in a sack, looked at him.

"Is it really that important we find them? What can just two men do against an army of immortals? You _saw_ what happened at the gates."

Gaius actually paused, before shaking his head and resuming packing.

"I do not know what ways or means there might be, but if anyone can come up with something, it's those two."

Liam fell silent, his desire to have faith in Gaius' words, in Merlin, warring with his fears that the servant was not truly on their side. He made his decision, going to a stunned Gaius' side and dragging him startled towards the broom cupboard.

"If that's true, then we're best off waiting for them here."

Gaius stared at him, as he was pushed unceremoniously into the closet.

"What are you _doing_, Liam?"

Liam closed the door in his face, quickly dragging a nearby table over and in front of it before the physician could get it open. When Gaius started to bang on the inside, he thumped back once to quiet him.

"If it's possible for us to get _out_ of the city, then it will be just as easy for Arthur and Merlin to get _in_. It makes more sense to stay here and keep an eye on things, so we can tell them exactly what's going on once they get here."

Gaius voice called out from within the closet, muffled slightly by the door.

"Liam! Let me out of here this instant!"

Liam shook his head, even though his teacher could not see it.

"No. If you believe that sorceress would have you killed, then you're safer in there. I'm going to go check around the castle, see what I can find out. I'll let you out when I get back!"

He fled the chamber, while Gaius once again pounded on the door until he knew his apprentice had gone. Faced with no choice but to wait, he sat down in the darkness to do just that.

Meanwhile Liam hurried down the tower stairs, taking one of Merlin's familiar back routes to a position close to the council chambers. He was forced to duck into an alcove before he actually reached them, forced to by the small group of immortal soldiers who had forced their way into them.

He could hear the cries of the dying warriors of Camelot, as they fell to the floor in defence of the king within the chamber behind them. Uther's outraged shouts soon rang out, as the last of his defenders fell and he was half carried, half dragged from that hall.

Liam held his breath within his hiding place as they passed, before letting it out and carefully following them. Arthur would want to know where he father was being held once he got here, so that would be what he would find out first. He followed the warriors all the way down to the dungeons, which were already being filled with what remained of Camelot's knights and soldiers. He was very nearly caught when he tried to take a closer look at exactly which cell the king had been taken too, instead forced to retreat back into the upper levels of the castle.

He was just lurking his way through the back passages, a little before noon, when a hand reaching out from an alcove almost sent a scream of terror out of his throat until he saw who it was.

Gwen pulled him into the alcove, having ducked in there when she'd heard someone coming.

"Liam! Thank god you're alright. When I couldn't find any sign of you or Gaius in the infirmary I was worried you'd been taken to the dungeons or the lower levels like everyone else." She shivered. "They're bringing them up now; the castle staff, the servants, the scribes, and the members of the court. The first couple refused to accept the new regime and were killed on the spot... They left the bodies on the floor of the council chamber as a warning to everyone else who's being brought up. No one else has said no."

He gulped, glad that he'd managed to escape that experience.

"So... you saw them?"

Gwen took a deep breath, biting her lip as she nodded.

"Yes, but not from the perspective you're thinking." She looked at him gravely. "It's Morgana, _she's_ the one who betrayed Camelot. When she offered me her protection last night, I accepted it so that I would be able to watch her closely from by her side during all this... I've known she was our enemy for a few weeks now, but Arthur, Gaius, and Merlin have known for _months_. Without any way to prove it, all they could do was keep an eye on her. It was Gaius who asked me to stay by her, and watch her, instead of escaping the city to look for Arthur and Merlin with him."

Liam stared at her in disbelief.

"The Lady Morgana is the traitor, the one who told Cenrid about the Cup of Life? You... You, and Gaius, and Merlin and Arthur all _knew_ she was a traitor?"

At his rising tone, she put a hand on his arm as she tried to calm him down.

"I _told_ you, we had no _proof_. If Arthur had gone to his father about it, he would have had only Merlin and Gaius' word as evidence. But Morgana is deeply loved and treasured by Uther, he would _never_ have believed them, and in retaliation she would likely have told Uther about the time that Merlin poisoned her."

Liam nearly choked.

"He... He _poisoned_ her?"

Gwen led him out of the alcove, glancing around furtively.

"It happened over a year before you arrived here, and he did it because it was a choice between her life and the lives of Uther, Arthur, and all of Camelot's people. He had no other choice, and it's why she hates him so much. The only reason she's never played that against him was because Arthur tricked her and convinced her that Uther already knew about the incident when in truth he does not. If Arthur hadn't done that, Merlin could well have been executed for it by now, or forced to escape and flee Camelot. Either way would have been bad for us all. He's our only hope of getting Camelot back."

Liam stopped in his tracks, forcing her to stop as a result. He frowned.

"Why do you and Gaius keep talking like Merlin is some sort of saviour? He's just a servant."

Gwen checked the hallway for signs of anyone coming, before lowering her voice until it was barely more than a whisper.

"Liam... This may be a shock for you, and hard to believe, but Merlin... Merlin is a sorcerer, a very _powerful_ one. He's strong enough that his presence here in Camelot has deterred a lot of Morgana and Morgause's plans, and those they did attempt were all foiled by him and Arthur." She tried to smile a little, attempting but failing to achieve a tone of levity. "Arthur's always joking that Merlin is Camelot's Unofficial Court Sorcerer. The two of them have been through a lot together."

Liam was silent as she finished her revelation, looking down at the floor yet his eyes gazed as if to the distance.

"So he's really... a sorcerer... But he's not a bad one? Arthur knows about him?"

Gwen regarded him in confusion for a moment, before she realised something.

"You knew already, didn't you. Or you at least suspected."

Liam lifted his head to look at her and nodded.

"I found the compartment under his bed when I was sweeping his room last week. I saw his spellbook, but told myself that he might not know it was there, or if he did he'd found it and was waiting for a chance to get rid of it." He screwed his eyes shut, cursing himself. "And after I heard Gaius tell the king there must be a traitor, I actually though _he_ might have been it. That _he_ had handed us over to our enemies... I'm such an _idiot_, I should _know_ him by now, he's my best friend!"

He pressed his hands to his face, Gwen pulling him into a hug as he continued to curse himself for his lack of faith.

"It's alright, Liam. You had no way of knowing that Merlin was known to Arthur, Gaius, and I. It's not surprising you would doubt." She pushed him back to arm's length, using a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe the hint of tears from his face. "Now, I need you to come with me. Morgana has agreed that the wounded can be treated, so we need a physician and you'll have to do. Where's Gaius?"

Liam took a shuddering breath, steadying himself.

"He's safe, and hidden for now."

Gwen nodded.

"Good. I think Morgana might have him killed if she finds him, but the survivors are still going to need treatment. Come with me and don't do anything towards the soldiers. They won't harm us if we do that. I'll tell Morgana that you swore not to oppose her, when I found you and took you to start treating the injured."

He followed as she began walking again, still shaky but now composed enough to do his job.

"I'll need to go to the infirmary that Gaius and I set up. Most of the medicines and materials are there." He looked out of the nearest window and off into the distance. "Come on, Merlin, get back here... We need you..."

~(-)~

Night was falling, the sun setting in a bloody sky that darkened rapidly into blackness. Three figures slipped through the unguarded gates, all three pausing in horror at what they found within the city walls.

To have seen some of the border villages burning had been difficult, to find group after group of slain knights and soldiers had been harder still, but to reach Camelot itself and find that smoke still rose from where fires had been put out, and that yet more of the kingdom's defenders lay dead in its streets was heartrending.

Arthur clenched his fists in rage; Gwaine putting a hand on his shoulder to get him moving again while Merlin limped along at the rear. The warlock wasn't looking particularly good, in fact he was looking a little hazy. He had, as he'd assured them, shook of the poison quickly enough, but then just a few hours ago his limping had gotten worse and he'd started to pale again. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the adopted wound to his right leg was starting to fester. He would have to be treated, and soon.

He murmured to the prince, as he pulled him out of sight and into the shadows.

"Let's keep moving. We need to get Merlin to Gaius."

Arthur shrugged free of his hand, glancing back at both of them as he spoke.

"We need to make one stop first. I'm not going into the castle until I've checked."

Gwaine frowned at him.

"Are you forgetting that Merlin is sick so that you can walk around without a mark on you? He needs to be treate..."

"It's alright, Gwaine. I want to check on Gwen too."

"Thank you, Merlin."

At Merlin's words the swordsman was silenced, the two of them following Arthur to the maids house. When they arrived they found the door to be locked, a muttered spell from the warlock of the three opening it with a soft click and a slight creak of hinges.

They crept inside, Arthur advancing towards the rear of the room only to swing his sword up to guard when a figure lunged out of the shadows with a blade in hand. Merlin's shout of recognition stopped the prince from lashing out, as Elyan lowered his sword surprised to see them.

"Sorry."

As Merlin closed the house's door, Arthur spoke to the blacksmith.

"Where is everyone? What happened?"

Elyan hesitated, and then started to explain.

"They came out of nowhere. A might army, weapons were _useless_ against them... They were men, Sire, but not men. Nothing could kill them."

Arthur turned slightly to look at Merlin knowingly, before facing Elyan again.

"Where's you sister? Where's Guinevere?"

The blacksmith's expression darkened.

"She was in the citadel when the attack started."

"And the citadel?"

Arthur did not need to be told, but he asked anyway. He already knew what must have happened for the city to be so quiet.

Elyan answered, without hint or sign of hope.

"Sire... The citadel's been taken."

Arthur took a deep breath, turning for the door and heading out.

"Let's go, we need to use one of the escape tunnels to enter the castle. Gwaine, Elyan, I need you to try and locate my father. I'll take Merlin to Gaius, that leg of his needs to be treated. When you've found him, head for Gaius' chambers. We'll wait for you there."

~(-)~

Gentle fingers teased the woman's long dark hair into luxuriant curled tresses, Gwen ever the polite and loyal maid she'd always been in the past.

Morgana seemed to like having her here in this moment, be it the familiarity or just the thought that the woman Arthur loved was now preparing her for her coronation. Whichever it was, Gwen hid her musings behind the facade of the plain and courteous woman who had served her mistress since they were both just ten. It was almost sad to think that that era was coming to an end, because one way or another she would not be tending Morgana for much longer.

Now finished with the witch's hair, Gwen began picking up the pieces of jewellery she'd set out ready, fastening them into place before Morgana stood up.

"You look beautiful."

The witch smiled at her.

"As always, and thanks to your care and skill. You have always been a good maid to me, and you will be rewarded for that."

Gwen bowed her head, curtseying slightly.

"You honour me, My Lady. I only wish to serve you well as I have always done."

Morgana continued to smile, radiant in the light of the candles.

"And you always will, Gwen. So long as I am Queen, you will be my maid." She headed for the doorway, her pristine dress of white brocade rustling as she walked. "Now come, I have a coronation to attend. I would not wish to keep my special guest waiting."

Gwen followed her out of the room, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the witch's back. For Arthur's sake, for Camelot, she would endure this.

~(-)~

It hadn't taken long to get into the bowels of the castle, and even had Arthur not been with them, Merlin could have led the way. The prince had ensured the warlock knew all of the tunnels and passages, to better keep an eye on them using his scrying. That combined with Merlin's knowledge of the back passages in the upper levels had allowed the both of them to get to Gaius' chambers without once even being close to encountering one of Morgause's soldiers.

Half-dragging a now even paler Merlin up the stairs to Gaius' chambers, the prince practically carried him into them and set him down on the nearest bench. He then looked around the darkened chamber, which held no sigh of life, and wondered what the hell he was supposed to use to treat Merlin's leg. As it turned out he didn't need to figure that out, since he quickly noticed the odd sight of a table jammed in front of the cupboard door.

He carefully pulled the table aside, quietly opening the closet to reveal the physician asleep on the floor inside it.

"Gaius!"

The old man jolted awake, looking around in surprise until his spotted the prince and realised who it was.

"_Arthur!_" He paused, looking around again as he got to his feet. "Where's Merlin?"

The prince grimaced, standing aside so the physician could see the warlock now sprawled face down along the bench.

"I got shot in the leg with a poisoned arrow, and the idiot mirrored the wound and the poison onto himself to get me up and moving again. He shrugged the poison off easy enough, but I think the wound's become infected."

Gaius rushed over to his ward, pulled up the leg of his trousers to reveal the bandaged and weeping would.

"It is. Get me some water from the barrel by the door. I'm going to have to clean it before I can heal it."

A faint mutter came from Merlin, who turned his head to stare slightly befuddled at his mentor.

"The arrow had something to inhibit magic on it... You'll have to clean that out as well."

Gaius frowned at him.

"Do you at least still have the arrow?"

Merlin limply tugged at the pouch on his belt.

"I put the end of it in here."

Gaius took the pouch off the warlock's belt, tipping the piece of crossbow bolt it contained out onto his palm. He then sniffed at it tentatively, before nodding.

"You're lucky, the compound they used is easily neutralised. This is going to hurt, but it will do you good."

The physician had picked up one of the larger jars from among his collection, tipping a fair-sized measure into the half-full bucket of water the prince brought to him. He then dipped a cloth into it and started to clean the wound, Merlin stiffening with a yell as he was jolted from his stupor by the pain as he quietly screamed.

"_What the hell is in that?_"

Gaius kept scrubbing.

"Salt... It will purge any traces of the compound from the wound, so I can place a healing charm on it to keep it clear of infection until your head is clear enough for you to heal it yourself." He reached out with a hand for a moment, brushing Merlin's hair back from the impressive bruise on his forehead. "And how did you manage that one?"

Merlin winced a little, and not entirely at the pain from Gaius' cleaning.

"Well, you know... I fell off a cliff."

"A _cliff?_" He shook his head. "You can tell me all this later, but for now we need to get you sorted and then get to somewhere safer. Arthur, go into Merlin's room and get his book and staff from under his bed. Pack the book in a bag."

"Don't forget the vial of water. We might need it."

Merlin's added comment got a nod from the prince, who then frowned for a moment before turning to Gaius.

"By the way... Why were you trapped in that cupboard?"

The physician frowned a little, becoming concerned.

"Liam locked me in there to keep me hidden, keep me safe. He went off to keep an eye on things around the castle so he could tell you what's been going on, but he's not been back since."

Merlin propped himself up on his elbows, while Gaius worked on the spell to purge the infection from his body.

"We can't wait for him. We'll just have to trust that Gwen was able to warn him about Morgana. If she has, then he'll find his way to us one way or another."

Arthur came back out of the adjacent room with a bag and unwrapped staff in hand, handing both to Merlin as soon as Gaius was done and he could sit up. Merlin had just cast an illusion on it to make it look like an ordinary fighting stave when Elyan and Gwaine burst in, the former of the two speaking urgently.

"The king, Sire, he's alive."

Arthur came over immediately, while behind him Merlin got unsteadily to his feet.

"Where is he?"

It was Gwaine who answered.

"They're taking him to the throne room as we speak."

Arthur made up his mind.

"This may be a chance to rescue him. You two, take Gaius out to the woods beyond the castle and wait. Meanwhile, I see if I'll see if I can do anything for my father." The three of them left with a nod, the prince turning to his friend. "Merlin, you should go with them."

Merlin smiled a little, shaking his head.

"Nah, I've seen the woods already."

Arthur smiled in return, the two of them hurrying to the throne room where Merlin led the prince up to the hidden musicians' balcony. There the two of them sat and watched as Uther was made to kneel before the throne, his crown taken from him by Morgause... and his heart then emotionally crushed as Morgana finally revealed her true allegiance to him as well as her knowledge that she was his daughter.

Merlin had to put a hand on Arthur's shoulder to stop him from charging down there, stop him charging to certain death, as the king was forced to witness his traitorous daughter sit upon his throne and be crowned queen.

Things had just become a whole lot worse.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Woo, part 5 done! Now I just have to wait for the next ep to air before I can plan the rest XD**


	68. The Coming of Arthur 'Part 6'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, my guess that all you had to do to splat the immortals was empty the cup was right. That means I get to do this episode exactly the way I hoped to do it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 68: The Coming of Arthur ~Part 6~

The two young men hurried through the passages, one of them on the verge of turning round to grab and drag the other who kept hesitating.

Merlin glanced back over his shoulder, looking at Arthur who was doing the same and resisting the urge to hit the prince over the head with his staff. He knew what was bothering Arthur, of course it was hard not to... It would have been hard not to notice that Gwen had come into the Great Hall at Morgana's heels.

"Arthur, she's in no danger from Morgana or Morgause right now. I haven't had any trace of an alert from my armlet for her for a couple of weeks now."

The prince faced forward, frowning as he kept pace with the warlock.

"We can't just leave her here."

"Did it ever occur to you that instead of making herself scarce and hiding like Gaius did, she's deliberately insinuated herself at Morgana's side?" Arthur fell silent, Merlin pushing home his point. "It's obvious to me that she's intending to spy for us. I can scry, sure, but I can't look in two places at once and not all the time. She could hear things that I would miss."

Arthur kept walking still, but by his expression he was far from happy. However, as much as he wanted to think otherwise, he knew Merlin was right.

"Fine, but at the first sign of danger to her, I want you to get her out of here. Is that clear?"

"Absolutely."

They reached the turning that would take them down to the lower levels, the pair of them hurrying down the stairs and disappearing into the shadows of one of the passages. A weaving path through the tunnels later, and they emerged into the city and closed the metal grate over the hidden tunnel exit.

The trip through the city was a nervous one, for all it was late at night and the population were now cowering inside their homes. It was almost a relief to get outside the city walls and meet up with Gaius, Gwaine, and Elyan, their entire group turning south and heading for the most naturally dangerous section of forest close to Camelot. The Darkling Woods.

~(-)~

The blond servant trudged up the tower stairs, weary and emotionally drained after the day he had just endured.

Liam continued the climb to Gaius' chambers, trying to get the image of Uther's broken expression out of his head. The former king had looked crushed, and who could blame him... His own secret daughter had been in league with the enemy, and was in fact the driving force behind the attack. She had stolen his kingdom and stolen his throne... and done it all with a smile of satisfaction as she'd made him watch her be named Queen of Camelot.

He reached the top of the stairs, stopping in his tracks when he saw the door to Gaius' chambers was open... When he'd left here this morning, he had shut the door behind him.

"Gaius?" He went in, his voice rising in concern as he called out. "Gaius! _Gaius!_"

The table had been moved away from the cupboard, the door of which was open to reveal the interior held only the brooms and other things it should. He was all set to turn and charge out to look for his teacher when he noticed another door was open that had been closed earlier. The door of Merlin's room.

He hurried across the room and went up the handful of stairs, stopping at the threshold to gaze at room within.

The bed had been moved, the compartment under it opened. It was empty, no trace of the spellbook or the long covered bundle. The cloth from that bundle lay on the floor beside the hole, abandoned and dusty and silent.

Only one person would open that compartment and empty it, and that was Merlin himself. He'd been back inside the castle, quite likely with Arthur, and had gathered all the important things he might need before going into hiding. It was also likely that they'd taken Gaius with them to protect him.

Liam felt a touch of relief, letting out the breath he'd not realised he'd half been holding. Gaius, Merlin, and Arthur were all safe, or so he could assume, which meant he could now concentrate on other things.

He went to Gaius' bed, sitting down on its edge before lying down and pulling the covers up to his chin. He would sleep in here each night until they returned, in the room they were most likely to come to. He would also be close to all of Gaius' supplies, for even with the Court Physician gone the people would still need _someone_ to attend to them no matter how basic the treatment may be.

He would watch and wait, like Gwen. Gathering what information he could in case it should be needed when the time came to take Camelot back.

~(-)~

The dawn light just peeked through the branches of the trees, as the exhausted and weary group of swordsmen and servants trudged through the woods. Arthur led them onwards, the rest of them trusting to his knowledge of the area to lead them to somewhere they could take refuge. It had been a long trek through the dark of the night, their passage slowed by having to pick a route not too difficult for Gaius to take.

Merlin glanced at his mentor in concern, the elderly man being helped by Elyan. Gwen's brother had taken it upon himself early in the trek, to ensure the physician didn't trip or stumble in the darkness. It was just as well, really, because Merlin was still not in a condition to have done so in his place.

He kept walking, trying not to limp even as he yearned to just heal the wound and be done with it. But he needed to conserve his energy for essential spells only. His leg could wait for now.

"Are we nearly there, Arthur? Gaius needs to rest."

The prince glanced back at him and nodded.

"We'll be there within another ten minutes or so. He can rest for as long as he needs to then."

Merlin let out a small sigh of relief, supporting himself when he nearly stumbled by leaning on his staff. It made him glad he'd brought it, for more reasons than it just being a weapon he didn't need much effort to use. It made walking on his injured leg easier.

Someone else had also noticed the staff, or stave as it looked right now due to the disguising illusion on it. Gwaine was eyeing it with a hint of amusement, wondering why on earth the warlock had brought it.

"Why did you bring that? It's not like a _stick _will be much good against Morgause's army, or against much else for that matter."

A moment later Merlin tripped him up with it by jamming it through the gap between his legs, before clouting him round the backside with it for good measure.

"You were saying?"

The swordsman got up with a wince, remaining silent until they arrived at the cave. Merlin immediately noticed the nice clear pool of water not far from it, a perfect spot for scrying, and as Arthur directed Gaius to go inside the cave the prince turned to the warlock.

His orders were short and to the point.

"Set up what wards you can, and illusions to hide our presence if you're able. After that I want you to do a full check of Camelot and give me a report when you're done."

Merlin nodded, all trace of humour replaced by seriousness.

"I'll get right on it."

He walked off and found a nice flat rock, got his spellbook out of his bag, and set it down before using a spell to open it to the appropriate section of pages. The sight of this caused Elyan to stiffen, while Arthur, totally unfazed, spoke to Gwaine.

"Check the perimeter and get us some firewood. Elyan, you can help him."

Gwen's brother, now thoroughly confused, looked between Gwaine, Merlin, and the prince who was now heading into the cave. He then murmured to Gwaine.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. Merlin is a sorcerer, Arthur _knows_, and you do as well?"

Gwaine shrugged, while nearby Merlin was starting to walk a circle around the area scratching runes into the ground as he went.

"So does Gaius, and Gwen for that matter. I guess his royal highness forgot you didn't know seeing as everyone else here _does_. Merlin there is our little lucky charm... He's the only here that Morgause is actually scared of."

In the background Merlin tripped on a tree root, as he started to walk away from the rune he'd just drawn, and Elyan glanced at him before turning back to Gwaine.

"She's scared of _him?_"

Gwaine chuckled, smiling.

"Don't judge a book by its cover... I've seen our Unofficial Court Sorcerer there stop twenty men in their tracks by slowing down their time. One moment they were baying for our blood, and the next they were stood still as statues. We just walked away and left them to it, although he had no clue how long the spell would last since he made it up on the spot... We had to make a quick exit just in case."

Elyan remained silent for a moment, before turning and walking off clearing needing to clear his head.

"Let's go do that check and get that firewood."

Gwaine, still smiling, tilted his head in amusement before he followed... while close by Merlin continued to scratch runes into the dirt while trying not to let his injured leg cause him to introduce his face to it.

~(-)~

It was strange to be doing this, strange to be walking around Camelot doing Gaius' usual rounds without the physician actually being there.

Liam trudged towards the castle gates, haunted by the frightened eyes of everyone he'd treated and seen this morning. Everywhere he'd gone he'd been asked where Gaius was, and every time he had been forced to say that he didn't know. It was hard to see people suffering, some of them with more serious ailments forced to make do with what few palliative remedies he'd learnt thus far to make. It was the same helpless feeling that had made him first want to become a physician all those years ago.

He reached the gates, trying not to hunch his shoulders in fear as he passed the guards. None of the immortal soldiers seemed to need to sleep, or eat, or anything else for that matter. They just did as they were told, standing guard in silence, their eyes never moving from staring straight ahead... yet you knew they were watching your every move.

Liam hurried back to Gaius' chambers, setting about tidying Gaius' chambers since he had not done so last night. His cleaning efforts soon revealed something he'd not spotted the night before. A half-full bucket of salted water, and a bloodied cloth which had clearly been used to clean a wound.

He paused at the sight, wondering in concern who it was who'd been wounded. Was it Arthur or Merlin? It can't have been a large wound by the amount of blood on the cloth, but even small wounds could kill if they became infected. A further check of the area around that bench yielded a small vial of a draught used to clear clouded minds and bring them to alertness. Only Gaius would have known where that draught was, making it now clear that whichever of the two friend had been hurt, the physician had tended to them before they'd left.

It was another reassurance that they were alive and at least reasonably well. Liam resumed tidying, sweeping the chamber before looking around at what else he could do. He was just contemplating going and disassembling the infirmary, when a light knock on the door caused him to straighten up nervously and face it.

"Come in."

It was Gwen, and she gave him a small smile when she entered.

"I just came to see how you and Gaius were doing."

Liam hesitated, shaking his head.

"He's not here."

Gwen frowned, looking around to confirm there was no sign of the physician.

"What do you mean?"

"When I got back here last night he was gone, and the hidden compartment where Merlin keeps his spellbook was open and empty." Liam frowned. "I think he and Arthur have been back here, but left without speaking to either of us. They must have taken Gaius with them."

Gwen, looking more relieved than concerned, let out a sigh of relief.

"It's good to know they're alright. Gaius knew I'd agreed to spy on Morgana from here within Camelot, and chances were they couldn't risk staying in the city any longer than they had to. They'll be out in the woods around Camelot somewhere, waiting for the chance to act." She smiled. "If it's any consolation, I can say for certain that if Merlin is with Arthur and Gaius, then none of them are in danger from anything magical." She showed Liam her bracelet, explaining as he looked at it. "Merlin enchanted this for me. It's part of a pair, and he wears the other one. If either of us is in danger from anything to do with magic, the bracelet worn by the other turns cold. Mine's still warm right now."

Reassured, Liam took a deep breath.

"I'd better get back to work. Without Gaius here, I'm the only one in the city with knowledge of medicine. As basic as my knowledge is, it's better than nothing for those that need it."

Gwen nodded in understanding.

"I'll get some of the other servants to clear the infirmary and bring all the bandages and medicine up here. It's too much to expect you to do it all on your own."

He smiled at her.

"Thank you, and Gwen... and be careful around Morgana. Don't do anything that could get you into trouble."

"I know."

She left the room with those parting words, and he returned to his work by deciding to start to mix remedies. He might as well stock up on the ones he knew how to make.

~(-)~

Blue eyes looked down into the pool, their owner's expression one of relief at seeing both servants alive and well.

Merlin stood over the pool of spring water, watching and listening to the conversation. When Gwen left Gaius' chambers, he then changed his focus to Morgause and the Cup of Life. The shifting images confirmed that Morgause was presently with Morgana, discussing the changeover of control, and the Cup of Life was in the council chambers and under armed guard by several immortal soldiers.

Merlin frowned when it saw it, his own sense of failure at losing it plucking at him. Rather than dwell on what could not be changed, he moved the image on again to locate the Knights of Camelot and the king. He found them quickly; all were in the dungeons as expected. Many faces that should be there were missing, but at least ten of the thirty or so knights the kingdom had boasted were still alive at least for now.

It was with a tiny smile that he noted Sir Leon is among them, before dismissing the last image and turning to go into the cave to make his report to Arthur. He was confident that his aversion wards and illusions would hide their presence, and keep them safe should any of Morgause's army coming looking for them here.

Now they needed to plan and prepare. Only once they were sure of what they were going to do would they make their move to take back the city.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, 100% added scenes. I'll start on the actual episode scenes in the next part lol... The writers left me so much intervening time to play with that I just had to fill it XD**


	69. The Coming of Arthur 'Part 7'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for more tweaking hehehe. Also... 1037 REVIEWS! This is my first fic to break the 1k mark! You guys are awesome for all your support :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 69: The Coming of Arthur ~Part 7~

Blue eyes watched the image, watched as their owner had done so many times over the past week. Merlin had been unable to resist it, scrying the city and castle whenever he found himself near water. It did not matter that Arthur only asked for two reports per day, morning and evening. To not keep watch over what was happening, felt too much like he was abandoning the people to their fate.

Merlin sat there on the riverbank, sat before the ring of stones he'd used to create a circle of still water on the otherwise rippling surface.

Sir Leon was being taken from the dungeons and dragged to the council chambers, the sight of those doors opening and him being led through them to the throne where Morgana sat, causing Merlin to stiffen in recognition. He had seen that image before, _months_ ago, in the Crystal Cave. To see it now meant this course of events was fated, unchangeable like all the others he had seen, but it did not ease his sense of failure in losing the Cup. Even if this had been fated, it did not change that he wished he'd been able to prevent it.

Frustrated, he slapped the surface of the water and shattered the image, getting up and stalking over to where he'd set up a fish trap in the river. He'd volunteered to forage for all their food, seeing as he was the only one who could safely range any reasonable distance from the cave. Arthur and the others searched the immediate area of course, but the river was too far for anyone without magic for defence to risk it.

He lifted the trap out of the water, finding two decent sized fish inside it to add to the three he already had in his sack of miscellaneous edibles. A quick clean hit with a touch of magic killed them both without any mess, before he put them in the sack and returned the trap to the water. He'd come back tomorrow and check it again, but for now he'd spent too long at the river. He needed to find more than just mushrooms and what Arthur would term 'weeds' to go with them. He left the riverbank, sack in hand, and began meandering among the trees looking for berries or wild vegetables. He'd been walking for less than half an hour when the crack of a breaking twig brought him to the alert.

A cry went up, the immortal soldier who had just spotted him calling to their partner. Both warriors came charging at the warlock, who rather than waste time trying to fight them did the more intelligent thing... He legged it.

Ducking and darting through the forest, Merlin ran in what would seem to be a stupidly straight line, the soldiers clearly able to see him turn into a side gully and out of sight. They entered it after him, following the steep-sided trench of which there was no way the warlock could have climbed out of in the time he'd been out of sight. The sounds of their pursuit soon faded away into the distance, before something moved in the empty and open space between two rocks at the side of the gully.

Merlin stood up, stepping out of the illusion he'd suspended between the stones. He'd set more than a dozen of these little magical hideaways, all around the location of the cave, just in case of incidents like this. It was just as well he had, because this was the fourth time he'd been chased today. He needed to let things quieten down; staying out here any longer was just too dangerous.

He returned to the cave, letting out a small sigh of relief as he passed within the perimeter of his wards. Elyan was sat outside the entrance, looking up as Merlin came over and tossed the sack of food to him.

"How did it go?"

Merlin sat down on a rock opposite him, shaking his head.

"Bad. It's _swarming_ with Morgause's soldiers out there. She and Morgana are looking for us, and they're being serious about it. That lot will have to do until tomorrow. I'm not sure it would be wise to risk leaving the wards again today."

Gwen's brother looked into the sack, which while lighter than desirable still held a decent amount of food.

"Well it's better than nothing. Worst comes to worst we can eat the rats that Gwaine caught. Last time I checked he was amusing himself cooking them."

Merlin snorted, appreciating the levity.

"Well I hope he's better at cooking rat than I am. The last time I tried, it tasted _horrible_."

"Are you back, Merlin?"

Arthur emerged from the gully leading into the cave, as Elyan held up the sack of food.

"He brought fresh fish, mushrooms, and a few other things. There's enough here for at least one decent meal for all of us."

The prince nodded.

"We've got a small cook-fire set up just outside the entrance. We can't have it burning for long."

"Then I'll go start cooking."

The dark-skinned man headed into the gully, Arthur watching him go before moving to sit on the rock he'd been seated upon. He then regarded Merlin, noting the warlock's serious expression.

"What's it like out there?"

Merlin sighed.

"It's getting worse. I've been chased _four_ times since I left this morning. It's not just out here that things are getting worse either. Morgana is ruthlessly crushing anyone who resists her rule within Camelot. The people are terrified, and if we stay in this area for much longer, we're going to be found, wards or not. We _have_ to do something, before Morgana's position becomes much stronger."

Arthur closed his eyes, bowing his head as he grimaced in frustration.

"I know, Merlin. I don't need you to tell me that, it's just... _How _are we supposed to get to the Cup? We have three swordsmen and you. She has an army that cannot be killed. As powerful as you are, against those kinds of numbers there's nothing we can do unless we find something to tip the scales in our favour."

Merlin frowned, feeling like a failure.

"I... I'll think of something."

He got up and went over to the pool of the spring, silently gazing into the still waters and scrying Camelot again. Behind him Arthur went back into the cave, understanding that his friend wanted to think. Merlin was glad he did, because the image he'd called up had only made him feel worse.

The surviving Knights of Camelot, set in a line in the castle courtyard, facing a row of crossbow men. He wanted to look away, but couldn't. Instead he watched the scene unfold.

~(-)~

Gwen looked down into the castle courtyard, stood where she was off to one side upon the high balcony overlooking it. Below were assembled the remaining Knights of Camelot, a large crowd of people from the city gathered around the square's edges to watch the execution.

"I will give you one more chance to pledge your allegiance to me."

Morgana's voice rang out into the silence, her soldiers taking aim with their weapons. She stared down at the knights, Sir Leon staring back and starting to smile as the rest of his fellows joined his shout.

"Long live the king!"

Morgana did not seem impressed as she replied.

"Perhaps this will help you change your mind."

She raised her arm, bringing it down to order her men to fire. Fire they did, but not at the knights. Instead Sir Leon and his fellows watched in horror as they turned their aim and shot into the nearby gathering of commoners, people fleeing for their lives in terror, their screams ringing out much like his of denial when several of them were killed.

The queen stared down at the knights when Sir Leon once again looked up at her, his eyes full of rage at what she had done. She said nothing more, her point made. The knights did not care if they were killed for refusing to obey her, but knowing that she would kill civilians in their place would make them consider otherwise.

She re-entered the castle, walking past Gwen who did her best to hide her horror at what she'd just witnessed. Morgana had other things on her mind though, leaving her maid in her chambers before striding through the halls while outside the knights were being herded back to imprisonment. She watched from the entrance to the dungeons as they were led past, unconcerned by their expressions of anger. As soon as they were gone she followed, heading to the cell of a certain man who could not have avoided seeing the scene in the courtyard through the grille of the cage's small window.

Uther turned as the cell door was opened, his eyes full of denial and horror as he gazed at her. She simply smiled back, stood there in her finery while he stood in dirtied clothes and shackles.

"Father."

He stared at her.

"Why are you doing this?"

She regarded him as one would regard vermin.

"Oh come come now, surely you would understand. Sometimes such measures are necessary."

"Those people are _innocent!_"

He lunged towards her, pulled up short by the shackles that chained him to the wall, but she didn't flinch as she replied quietly.

"So were many of those _you _had put to death..."

He remained silent for a moment, before trying to reason with her.

"If you must kill anyone, kill _me_."

She laughed once, still smiling.

"Oh, you'll get your wish... but not yet... First I want you to suffer as _I_ have suffered. To know what it's like to be alone and afraid. Disgusted at who and what you are."

He gazed at her, not understanding.

"What do you mean? I have _always_ cared for you, protected you."

She scowled, her voice full of rage and scorn.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to live under the rule of a guardian, who has even the smallest most innocent uses of sorcery punished by death? To live in such a position, and then discover that you _yourself _possess magic outside of your control. That through no choice of your own, you have a power that if it were discovered would result in the very person you had looked to for protection... _executing _you." She moved closer, eyes full of anger. "I watched you kill so many others who were no different from me. People who wanted to use their power for the good of those around them, but who were killed for it as surely as those who used magic for evil... In the end I decided that I couldn't live like that anymore. That if I had been born with this power, then I wasn't going to allow the fear of your laws to hinder me anymore. I realised that, if I wanted things to change and magic to become lawful again... Then I would have to change it _myself_."

Uther shook his head.

"This is not the way to do that! If you had spoken to me, _told_ me, I could have reassured you I would _never_ have had you killed."

She snorted.

"So you would spare me but not the many others like me? You profess to not understand why I'm doing this, and yet you have done as much yourself. Killing your opposition, and their loved ones, is _exactly_ what you've done all these years. This is something I've learnt from _you,_ and you wonder why you have so many enemies." She shook her head. "It makes me wonder why Merlin always went to such great lengths to protect you. He even went so far as to _enchant_ you so you would never suspect him, just so he could keep protecting you and Arthur from me... A warlock of his power, defending a blind and prejudiced _tyrant _who would have had him killed without a moment's hesitation." She returned her gaze to her father, staring as if into his soul. "Such a waste, when there have been so many times he could have just _let _you die and he wouldn't have had to hide anymore... _I_ wouldn't have had to hide anymore."

Uther stared in shock, while far away an observing sorcerer choked as he felt the spell he was vessel to start to react.

"Merlin, is a...?"

She sneered.

"As you should recall I told you myself, but his spell prevented you from believing me. I had hoped you would get rid of him for me, certainly if you had I would have taken the throne _long _before now." She leaned in closer, still sneering. "He was the only real thing standing in my way, and all this time there was a war going on between the two of us and you never even noticed... He is a traitor to magic for protecting you, in fact I hate him _almost _as much as I hate you, for choosing to protect you instead of his own kind."

She turned to leave, Uther pushing aside his shock to call out after her.

"Do you really hate me so much?"

She glanced back darkly.

"You cannot begin to know how much I hate you... Rejoice, father, because it is you who has made me what I am. You will suffer for all you've done to me and so many others, and this time Arthur's precious little manservant _isn't _here to save you."

She strode out and the cell door was closed behind her, Uther left feeling lost and alone... Feeling like everything he had believed true of the world had been shattered right before his eyes.

~(-)~

Merlin sat at the edge of the pool, shuddering as he fought the urge to throw up. He felt like his spell over Uther had gone crazy, roiling around inside of him as it fought and failed to make the king think that all his daughter had said was lies... But it couldn't, he had seen her hatred of Merlin in her expression, and knew there was no reason for her to lie to him when he was her prisoner and she possessed an invincible army. Merlin knew that he believed every word she had said, that the king knew they were truth, which mean that even if Camelot were taken back from her his future was now uncertain.

Merlin coughed weakly, and did the only thing left that he could do. He reached inside himself and broke the enchantment, sundering that which now would only slow him down. It was useless now, because this wasn't like the time he'd been framed with a spellbook not his own. This time the proof was something that couldn't be cast aside or refuted. The now spell broken, he then sat there in silence as his insides calmed, but the cold feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach remained.

"Cheer up, Merlin... Seeing you this depressed makes _me_ depressed."

Merlin flinched, looking up at the prince who had just come over. Arthur held a couple of their water flasks, having obviously come out of the cave to fill them. Looking at his friend, it was then that Merlin decided it was best the prince and Gaius did not learn of what had just happened. They would worry too much.

"I'm not depressed... I'm _thinking_."

Arthur pulled him to his feet, raising his eyebrows.

"Really, and the expression of a cold winter's day that you just had on your face was _actually_ there because you'd just though up a new way to insult me?"

Merlin stared at him flatly, and rolled his eyes.

"I swear, you're getting as bad for sarcasm as _I_ am."

They both chuckled, Arthur slapping him on the shoulder.

"Go on inside and get something to eat... Gwaine's roasted rats aren't actually that bad."

Merlin smiled, nodding.

"I'll do that."

He headed into the cave, feeling at least a little better. Whatever happened after this was over, he could worry about it then.

~(-)~

Outside the castle, the town bell tolled the hour, while within her chambers Morgana stood at her table and sighed, the maid making the bed nearby turning to face her.

"I'm beginning to see the challenges that I face... Being Queen is not so simple, Gwen."

Gwen regarded her supportively, taking a few steps towards her.

"You're doing well, Your Majesty."

"You think? The Knights do not share your view."

"They don't know you."

Morgana turned to face her.

"I need their allegiance. Without that the people will not yield to me."

Gwen seemed to think for a moment, before coming forward a few steps more and speaking.

"My mother was a maid in Sir Leon's household. We grew up together. I could talk to him, try to make him see sense."

Morgana regarded her with surprise, but also a touch of suspicion. These past few days Gwen had seemed almost _too_ accepting of the change in Camelot. She had not mentioned Arthur even once during that time.

"You would do that for me?"

"Uther killed my father."

For a moment the suspicion waned, as she remembered that Gwen had indeed experienced that. She did indeed have reason to hate Uther.

She shook her head as she spoke in sympathy.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you too had suffered."

Gwen smiled a little, earnest and open.

"Let me meet with Sir Leon."

The suspicion returned, as the queen nodded.

"I will arrange it."

Gwen curtseyed.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Morgana went to the door of her chambers, calling to one of the guards outside.

"Guard, escort my maid to Sir Leon's cell. She may take him food as well."

The guard bowed, and Morgana indicated to Gwen that she go with him.

"No time like the present. Get him something to eat from the kitchens before you go down there."

She waited until Gwen was gone, before heading out as well to get her sister. She would soon see if Gwen truly meant what she had said.

~(-)~

The young warlock tried not to wince, as he chewed on his share of the roasted rats grimacing as he did so. Arthur had lied, Gwaine's cooking of the rats had failed spectacularly, it was just everyone was hungry enough to eat them anyway. But overcooked rat wasn't the only thing on his mind, he might have set aside worries about what Uther would do to him, but new worries had arisen shortly after.

Beside him Gaius ate his food with far less expressional distortion, the physician knowing him well enough to realise something was bothering him.

Swallowing his present mouthful, he murmured to his ward.

"What's wrong, Merlin? I doubt it's that there has yet been no sign of Lancelot."

Merlin glanced at him, while also making sure that Gwaine and Elyan were occupied talking to each other.

"Actually that _is_ bothering me, I sent that letter to him _days_ ago, but it's not what has me worried... Promise me you won't tell Arthur this."

Gaius raised an eyebrow at the request, but agreed.

"Very well, I won't. What is it?"

Merlin frowned in concern.

"I think Morgana has caught on to Gwen. She knows Gwen is not as loyal as she's pretending to be."

Gaius frowned as well.

"Her armlet is warning you?"

The warlock grimaced.

"On and off, and only a slight chill. She's not in life threatening danger, but something is definitely up... and I sort of promised Arthur that if she were in _any_ danger I would go back and get her."

The physician nodded, understanding Merlin's dilemma.

"But that would be extremely dangerous in itself, especially since your wards must be recast every day. Without the proper crystals to anchor them, it's unavoidable."

Merlin sighed, eyeing up the remains of his share of rat.

"I'll just have to trust that if things turn bad she'll get outside of the city on her own. If she can get out, then I can go to her and get her to safety." He cursed. "That damned immortal army... How was the last one defeated?"

Gaius leaned back against the cave wall, his expression thoughtful.

"The Cup of Life had to be emptied of the blood it contained. Once that happened the enchantment no longer held."

"Then that's what I'll have to do."

Gaius stared at him in concern.

"They're _immortal_, Merlin. You don't posses the power to defeat one of them, never mind an army." Merlin went silent for a moment, before suddenly dragging his bag over with magic and rummaging around inside. "What are you doing, Merlin?"

The warlock held up the vial of water from the Lake of Avalon, his expression serious.

"Remember what the Fisher King told me... In Camelot's darkest hour, when all seems lost, this will show me the way."

Both of them regarded the vial suspended within it's protective wooden frame, the elder of them turning to the younger.

"Yes, but how?"

Merlin gazed back at him, before moving to the rock where his blanket lay and sitting down.

"That's what I'll have to figure out."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Grins) Yuuuu-uuup, Uther KNOWS! MUAHAHAHAHA! I'll leave you to wonder how Merlin is going to get out of that. Onwards to part 8!**


	70. The Coming of Arthur 'Part 8'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here you go, and if people are wondering why I keep called the sword 'the sword', remember... In the show it hasn't been given its name yet.) And sorry for making you guys wait a few extra hours... I fell asleep for longer than I intended when I took a 'nap' after work. Instead of an hour I slept for 6 hours, heheehehehe XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 70: The Coming of Arthur ~Part 8~

"Did you speak to Sir Leon?"

"Yes."

"And will he do as you asked?"

"It might take some time, but I think he will come round."

Morgana smiled brightly at her maid, while inside she seethed with the desire to kill her on the spot. Her suspicions had been right, she and Morgause listening as Gwen had plotted Leon's escape when she'd visited the knight. Were it not for the opportunity she represented, she would have joined him in the cells hours ago.

"Gwen... This deserves a celebration."

She hurried over to a nearby table, tipping a small amount of white powder into one of the two glasses of wine she then brought over. Gwen accepted it with a little surprise.

"Your Majesty."

Morgana continued to smile.

"To friendship and loyalty."

Gwen touched her glass to the queen's as she echoed the toast.

"To friendship and loyalty."

She drank from her glass, unawares of what had been put into it. Morgana waited until all of the wine was gone, before speaking again.

"Gwen, I want you to have the rest of the day off."

Again Gwen looked surprised.

"But, Your Majesty, won't you need me?"

Morgana raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"And what did I say to you the last time you asked me that? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself for one night. You've done so much for me so let me do this for you. You haven't had any time to yourself since I was crowned. You deserve this."

There wasn't much for Gwen to say to that, so she smiled in gratitude and curtseyed.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I appreciate it. I'll see you in the morning."

"Enjoy yourself, Gwen."

Gwen left the room, unaware of how Morgana's smile had turned to a scowl as soon as she was gone. Instead her mind was on how perfect an opportunity this was. It was barely past midday, so she had the whole of the rest of the day to carry out her plan.

She hurried to Gaius' chambers, knowing that to leave Liam behind would leave him open to being suspected and punished after the escape. She couldn't risk that happening to him, not when he was still so new to all this. She'd never forgive herself if she left him behind and he got hurt.

He frowned a little in surprise when she entered his mentor's chambers, the apprentice physician stood at a table mixing remedies ready for his afternoon rounds.

"What is it, Gwen?"

She went over to one of Gaius' shelves, pulling down a slender tome and bringing it over to where he stood. As soon as it was open and face down on the table between them, she spoke.

"I'm going to help Sir Leon escape. We'll be leaving the city tonight. Morgana gave me the rest of the day off, in gratitude for me offering to 'talk him around'. If I can get an imprint of the key for his cell, can you drop it off at my house when you do your rounds? I don't want to risk being caught with it, and your bag is never searched."

Liam nodded firmly, not hesitating in the least.

"Sure. I have some clay you can use." He went over to a jar on one of the tables, opening it and lifting out a lump of tan-coloured clay that he rolled into a neat ball before handing to her. "I was going to use it to seal some of the containers of herbs, but I can get more when everyone returns to Camelot."

She smiled at his words.

"When everyone returns to Camelot." She moved towards the door, pausing at the threshold before leaving. "I'll be back shortly if you want to prepare to go out on your round's early. The sooner I can get to work on that key, the easier things will be for us."

At his nod she stepped out the door and closed it behind her, while Liam did as asked and started packing not only a small bag of medicines for his rounds, but also a much larger one to take with him. When staging an attempt to take back a kingdom, it paid to have medical supplies on hand.

~(-)~

It was a composed but inwardly nervous apprentice physician that had handed the imprint to her barely an hour later, after she'd brought it to Gaius' chambers and left for him to follow her out of the castle a short while later.

Liam did his best to remain outwardly composed, but at least any nervousness he _did_ exhibit could be passed off as being for the same reasons as most of the rest of the population. Everyone was edgy, especially after what had happened in the square this morning. It was the perfect cover for any slips he might make. It seemed almost an eternity for him to fill in the three hours she had requested to make the key. Three hours of trying not to go crazy with nerves before innocently passing by her house with the small jar of salve he just happened to have 'forgotten' to give to her earlier.

She accepted the jar and passed him a crude key in the same movement, murmuring to him as she did so.

"Tell him to come here after midnight. Once we're out of Camelot he can lead us to where he thinks Arthur is."

Liam slipped the key and its attached string into his bag, nodding as he did so.

"I'll tell him. Pack ready to leave, I already have. Do you have a disguise for him?"

She smiled.

"I have something, but I don't think he's going to like it."

Liam stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head and walking away. He could well imagine what a seamstress might have in mind.

He hurried back to the castle, but didn't actually 'hurry'. His stride was casual as he walked past the wall where the tiny grille windows of the isolation cells looked out into the square, but he still managed a perfect deliberate stumble as he reached the one belonging to Sir Leon.

A few random items of medicine fell out of his bag, allowed to do so after he'd opened it and taken out the key. He then began to retrieve them and put them back into his bag, pausing to lower the key on its string through the cell window.

"Go to Gwen's house after midnight, and we'll get you out of the city. Good luck."

The last of his medicines rescued, he got up and walked away, the occupant of the cell after next watching him pass and head for Gaius' chambers.

Uther turned away from the window, sinking back to the floor of his cell and sitting against the wall. A spark of rebellion, quite likely futile, but the knowledge that it was had not hindered the attempt. He'd heard the voice of his daughter's maid this morning, demanding water for Sir Leon, and now barely hours later she was already orchestrating his escape. Not only that, but she was being helped by Gaius' apprentice, Liam, a young man who was a close friend of _Merlin_.

What was it about Merlin that inspired such bravery in those who were close to him? He'd seen it any number of times, his son's servant speaking out in determination and hope no matter how dire some situations had seemed. Thinking back on how many of those times they'd been facing things that should not have fallen by the means they possessed, he had to wonder just how many of those times the boy had been using magic to help them.

That was the crux of it; the boy had been using magic all this time. Merlin, the young man he had made a trusted retainer, who he had given the right for his voice to hold the same weight as a noble's, was a sorcerer... A sorcerer who had known the threat that Morgana was, but who had clearly lacked the proof needed to expose her. Instead he had fought a silent war with her, a war to determine the fate of Camelot. A war fought right in front of him without him noticing it.

He didn't know whether to bless that clumsy servant or _despise _him.

Uther rested his head back against the wall at that thought, as he pieced more and more of the past together with what he now knew. All those small things, and a certain conversation that had been the defining moment that made him decide to make Merlin a trusted retainer. It had been the day Merlin had been proven innocent of the magical pranks that had occurred within the castle, the true culprit being the goblin he had truthfully stated to have possessed Gaius. Arthur had been furious after that, actually scolding his father as soon as the rest of the court had left the council chambers.

_'While you have refused steadfastly to admit it, your hatred of magic blinds you, Father. I've seen our enemies use it to make you turn on your closest and most trustworthy allies, and it isn't just once either.'_

Uther closed his eyes. It was true, he had and he'd still continued to do it in some ways since that day.

_'I know that, to you, Gaius is your most trusted friend and advisor, the one to whom you speak of your doubts so that you might think them through and face them... Did you know, that the one whom holds that position with me, is Merlin?'_

The king looked down at his hands, eyes drifting to the shackles that bound him. Merlin was his son's confidant, the one he trusted above all others.

_'That's right, I did... I freed him and ordered him to find a way to force the goblin out of Gaius, and to then carry it out. As stupid as he is most of the time, he does have a brain when he wants to use it, and when those he cares about are in danger he will not hesitate to risk his life for them.'_

The manservant was no fool, despite how he might seem to most others. Those who knew him well knew he could be counted on.

_'He is loyal almost to a fault, to the point he will recklessly throw himself into harm's way for the sake of others. What makes this incident even worse in my eyes though is that not a month ago, when Morgana spitefully and falsely accused him of magic, you actually defended him only to betray him this time... And yet for the life of him he does not hate you for it, and would still give his life to protect you despite the suffering you've caused him.'_

He was willing to risk his life for his prince, and Morgana had tried to get her father to kill him for her... Was using magic to protect what he cared about no less of a risk than throwing himself into physical danger?

_'As long as you are like this, Camelot's enemies will continue to exploit it. They will continue to frame those most loyal to you, the very people who stand between you and destruction... What will it take for you to see that? Will you remain blinded, until you have slain all those whom sought to protect you the most, and the demons of hell itself are tearing down the walls of this castle with nothing you can do to defend it? Because all of those who would have protected you are gone... by your own hand?'_

Uther stiffened, eyes widening slightly.

_'It is my duty as your son, and Crown Prince, to serve you... but it is also true that I must consider the safety and survival of this kingdom.'_

Did his son _know_ about Merlin?

_'If Gaius, Guinevere, or Merlin are ever accused again... and you arrest them and lock them in the dungeon... I will let them out, even if I must take the cell doors off their hinges to do so... In my eyes all three have proven their loyalty and trustworthiness are beyond doubt, and I will not stand to see such devoted allies of this kingdom to be wrongly treated as criminals... Remember that, father.'_

Uther sagged against the wall, not wanting to believe it but unable to deny the possibility. These past few months his son had seemed almost _too_ polite to Morgana. Like he was going out of his way to act normal with her. It was something only a father would notice, and he had but he'd not had an explanation. But what if his son _knew_ his manservant was a sorcerer, and _knew_ that Morgana had been their enemy. Arthur had said it himself... 'Will you remain blinded, until you have slain all those whom sought to protect you the most?'. 'I must consider the safety and survival of this kingdom'.

The king sat there, those words spoken by his son all those months ago haunting him. Had he allowed hate to blind him? But magic was evil; it had to be to have taken his wife from him...

He set his head into his hands, sitting there in silence.

He didn't know _what_ to think anymore.

~(-)~

A faint snore came from the warlock; Merlin slumped over on his side half-asleep. He'd spent all afternoon casting spell after spell to try and get some kind of response out of the vial of water, until exhausted he'd slowly sagged over to the side and dozed off. There he slumbered, his grip on the vial loose, until the sudden sound of Gwaine getting up to go relieve himself caused Merlin to jolt awake.

The sound of breaking glass made everyone close enough to hear it, freeze, while Merlin quickly sat up and stared in horror at the broken vial.

"N... Oh no! No no no!"

Arthur rushed to his side, as did Gaius, both equally horrified. But it was then that Merlin noticed the water isn't draining away normally, instead glittering as it flowed over the rocks and gathered in a hollow in the stone before him. He leaned over it, his best friend and mentor at his shoulders, as the image of a young woman appeared and gazed up at him from within the pool.

With mixed emotions of shock and pain, Merlin gazed down at her.

"...Freya?"

She smiled, speaking, but her words were audible only by him.

"I've missed you."

As Merlin fought back tears, the prince beside him tapped him on the arm.

"You know her? What did she sa..."

Without a word Merlin elbowed him in the gut to make him shut up, his attention completely on the woman before him.

"Y-you're..."

Her smile faded, her expression solemn.

"Merlin, we don't have long."

"Is it really you?"

Her smile returned, and she nodded ever so slightly.

"I swore that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment."

He shook his head, confused, Arthur still wincing beside him as he and Gaius listened to the only side of the conversation they could hear.

"I don't understand."

"There is but one weapon that can slay something that is already dead."

Merlin let out a breath, knowing what she spoke of.

"A blade forged in the dragon's breath."

She nodded.

"That weapon lies at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon... Where _you_ hid it."

He frowned.

"But Morgana's army are not dead... They're very much _alive_."

Her expression was grave.

"Anyone who toys with the Cup pays a terrible price. The moment they entered into their pact with Morgause, they became the living dead... You _must_ come to the lake."

"And you will give me the sword?"

Freya nodded solemnly.

"In your hands it possesses the power to save Albion... Be it wielded by you or the one who places such great trust in you."

She glanced at Arthur, before returning her gaze to Merlin as he whispered.

"Thank you."

She smiled.

"Now, it's given me the chance to see you again... I'll be waiting for you."

The faint silver shimmer from the water faded, as did her image, leaving only a silent pool of water. Merlin leapt to his feet, turning and scrambling over the rocks within the cave to reach its exit.

Gaius called out after him, just as confused as Arthur having also been unable to hear the woman his ward had spoken to.

"Where are you going?"

"To get something I hid a long time ago." Merlin paused and looked back. "Morgana's army, they're the living dead. That's what Jenrad meant when he said those who become immortal through use of the Cup, lose their souls... And I happen to know where there's a weapon that can kill the dead. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He strode out of the cave, the group following him out of the wards to a clearing nearby as he shouted out to the skies in the Old Tongue.

They remained under the eaves of the trees as he waited there, Gwaine and Elyan staring in surprise and awe when Kilgharrah arrived about an hour later.

The dragon gazed down at him, the young Dragonlord staring back.

"I need to cross twenty leagues of hostile territory. I need you to take me."

Kilgharrah frowned slightly.

"I am not a _horse_, Merlin."

Merlin tilted his head, his tone stern.

"If you don't then Morgana will have won. Unless that's what you want."

"My allegiance has _never_ been with the witch!"

Merlin's expression softened.

"I know... It's with me, and that's why I'm asking you for this."

Kilgharrah sighed, lowering his head.

"Then let us go, for I sense that more than just this task occurs this night. I feel that tomorrow may be a significant time indeed."

Without a word Merlin expertly pulled himself up to the dragon's shoulders with magic, the two of them then taking off into the midnight sky while far far in the distance a trace of alarm bells could be heard on the wind.

~(-)~

The city's alarm bells shattered the night, Gwen waiting nervously inside her house. Liam had arrived just after sunset, carrying a bag of supplies and medicines he was sure that Arthur might need. Then had begun the agonising wait, now made all the worse by the knowledge that Leon's escape had been discovered.

The front door opened, the knight in question bursting in before Liam quickly closed it behind him. As for Gwen she leapt into action, passing a violet coloured bundle at the warrior as she spoke urgently.

"We haven't got time to waste."

He unfurled the bundle, revealing it to be a dress.

"You... You can't be serious."

"Hurry... Every guard in Camelot will be looking for _you_. They won't be looking for two women courtiers and a physician."

Leon stared pointedly at Liam.

"And why does _he_ get away with not wearing a dress?"

Liam answered before Gwen got the chance to, tucking his hands into the wide sleeves of his green robe as he did so.

"In case you hadn't noticed, my outfit isn't much different from a dress anyway. Just put it on, we don't have time for your vanity."

Leon hesitated for a moment longer, before sighing and doing as told. Liam quickly loaded the man's chainmail into his bags, enduring the extra weight since he knew the knight would take it back at the first safe opportunity.

Gwen blew out all her candles, and the trio fled into the night. Unaware that after they'd gotten outside the city walls and hurried into the forest, two sisters watched from the castle as Morgause's spell revealed the trail that was visible only to their eyes.

Morgause smiled, glancing at her sister.

"The potion does its work."

Morgana smiled back, before her dark gaze returned to the distant fleeing figure of her maid.

"Off you go, Gwen... Hurry along to your beloved prince."

~(-)~

Dawn was just breaking as the dragon and his passenger arrived on the shore of the lake, the morning mist tracing its surface and bringing an ethereal air to this moment. He lowered his head as Merlin descended from his shoulders, the two of them having talked about his purpose for coming here, and his tone was grave as he spoke.

"I warned you before, that in the wrong hands this sword can do great evil. You must promise me, Merlin, that when its task is done... you will place it where _none_ can wield it."

Merlin nodded in acceptance of the dragon's will, understanding his wish that the sword never be abused.

"I promise."

He walked away from the dragon and down to the shore of the lake, wading out into the water until at waist deep it plunged away sharply to the depths and prevented him from going further. He stood there, waiting anxiously, until the sun crested the far mountains and its rays turned the lake's surface into a sea of glittering shards of light.

His eyes widened as he felt a shiver of awe run through him, the power of the Old Magic resounding around him as just a few meters away the silver tip of a sword pierced the water's surface.

He nearly took a step back as the gold and silver blade full emerged from the lake, held by the graceful hand of a woman. That arm and its burden glided towards him, before the figure to which it belonged rose up as if to stand before him.

Freya smiled at him as he fought back his tears, her eyes full of joy at seeing him again.

"I fulfil my promise to you, Merlin. You whom gave me hope when otherwise I had none. You whom saved my soul from despair... You whom claimed my heart with your kindness."

Merlin choked back a sob, fearful to reach out to her in case this should turn out to be a dream.

"...Freya..."

She handed him the sword, wrapping his grip around the hilt before cupping his face in her hands.

"That I would get to see you once more, even if it is never again, is more than my departed soul could ever have hoped for. It makes me happy that I can help you, where once it was you who helped _me _in my time of need."

He brought his left, empty hand up to touch hers, which was cool to the touch, not warm like the living.

"I wish you could stay."

Freya too was now trying not to cry.

"As do I, my dear one, but it cannot be. The Old Magic heard my promise to you, and it is the Old Magic that allows me to be here now. But my time is fleeting, and I cannot stay much longer." She came close, pressing her forehead against his as she gazed into his eyes. "Goodbye, Merlin... Use the sword to return light to Camelot and these lands."

She kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her, and when she started to pull away he had to force himself to let go. He watched as she started to sink back into the lake, tears running down his face.

"Goodbye... Freya."

She smiled at him one last time before she disappeared into the depths, her faint whisper reaching him.

"I give you one last gift before I go... A warning... The traitor Queen tricks your friends for her own means, and the prince's beloved will lead her right to him... Be prepared."

It was then, as the whisper faded, that he felt his armlet for Gwen turn cool. He looked at the surface of the lake, summoning an image, and was greeted by the sight of Gwen, Sir Leon, and Liam outside of Camelot and clearly escaping. He also sensed, and then saw, the magical trail flowing out behind her to which she was unawares.

He turned and hurried out of the lake to Kilgharrah, the two of them soaring into the sky a few moments later.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes, I cut the boat out... Seriously, he goes to a mystic lake to get a magic sword from the dead love of his life... and there just **_**happens**_** to be a boat sitting there (Rolls eyes)**


	71. The Coming of Arthur 'Part 9'

**Alaia Skyhawk: 300 Favs! Mueeheeheehee! (Runs off to write next chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 71: The Coming of Arthur ~Part 9~

The sound of wing beats heralded the dragon's approach, the small group of men hiding in the cave hurrying to the clearing to see Kilgharrah land.

Merlin slid down from the dragon's shoulders, nodding to him before he flew away and then striding towards his comrades. He was carrying something as he came towards them, something fairly long that he had wrapped in his jacket.

When the warlock came closer, Arthur came out from, under the trees to meet him.

"Did you get what you went for?"

Merlin nodded sharply.

"Yes, but there's no time for celebrations. Freya gave me a warning while I was at the Lake of Avalon. Gwen and Liam have helped Sir Leon escape and they're heading our way... But Gwen doesn't know she has a tracking enchantment placed on her. She's leading Morgause right to us."

Arthur went rigid, his expression becoming deeply concerned.

"Then we have to get to them and warn them."

"No." Arthur stopped in his tracks as Merlin shook his head. "Pack up everything in the cave and head to the canyon where I killed that griffin a few months ago. Liam knows where it is, and can lead Gwen and Sir Leon to it after I've removed the enchantment from her. As for me, I'm going to keep Morgause busy while you all get some distance."

Merlin ran off into the forest, Arthur calling out after him.

"Merlin! She's going to have some of her soldier's with her!"

The warlock's shout came back, a bundle holding hand waving above his head as he ran.

"Not a problem anymore!"

Arthur watched him go, before turning to Gwaine and the others.

"Let's do as he says. I know somewhere we can go once we've met up again."

He too hurried off into the trees, his companions following him. They would now have to trust things to Merlin. They'd escaped Morgause's searching up until now thanks to him, so it was clear he was more than capable of taking care of himself against her.

~(-)~

The warlock's eyes burned almost constant gold, as he used spell after spell. When he'd passed the cave he'd paused at the spring to scry Gwen's present whereabouts, and from them predicted which way Leon was likely to lead them to get to it. He was now laying traps all along that path, most of them useless against the living dead except to slow them down. But that was all he really needed to do.

Merlin chuckled darkly to himself as he worked, anticipating how much this was going to anger Morgause. He had something interesting planned for her, and was just figuring out what incantation he would use for it when a hand touched him on the shoulder.

He spun around, ready to slam whatever it was with magic, but choked his spell off mid-syllable when he saw who it was grinning at him in welcome.

"L-Lancelot!"

The swordsman laughed, before tilting his chin to indicate the piles of magically sharpened staves that littered the area.

"Up to your usual tricks, I see. You expecting someone? Because if you were you were certainly not paying attention." He pointed to the man beside him, who towered several inches taller than him and was definitely more muscular. "This is Percival, a friend of mine. We're here to help as requested."

Merlin offered his hand to the newcomer, smiling.

"It's good to meet you. I'm Merlin."

Percival smiled back, his strong grip nearly making the warlock wince.

"Lancelot speaks of you highly. He did not hesitate to come here once he got your letter." He glanced at the sharpened sticks, before regarding Merlin in enquiry. "Is there anything we can do to assist you?"

Merlin remained silent for a moment, before getting an idea.

"Lancelot, how would you feel about doing a little decoy run for me?"

The swordsman grinned.

"Knowing you, even being a decoy will be interesting. Sure, I'll do it."

Merlin grinned back, rubbing his hands together before clearing his throat and pointing at him.

"_Do cosan ta foilsigh do draiocht dol cuig noimead._" His eyes glowed for a moment, Percival reacting a little in surprise but Lancelot did not flinch. Once the spell was done, Merlin told him what he needed him to do. "Morgause is tracking Gwen, using a variation of the spell I just cast on you. Run south from here for five minutes, that's when the spell will run out and stop leaving a trail. I then want you to go to the river canyon east of here. You'll find Arthur and the others waiting there. I'll send Gwen after you as soon as I've removed the spell from her."

Lancelot nodded, he and Percival heading off to do as asked.

"Then we'll see you at the canyon. Don't take too long."

Merlin watched them go, musing to himself.

"I don't intend to... _Do cosan ta foilsigh do draiocht._"

He cast the tracking spell on himself, taking a path leading past all of his traps. A quick scry of Gwen in a handful of water lifted from a stream told him her small group had stopped, and Sir Leon was changing out of the dress she'd obviously forced him to wear as a disguise.

Merlin laughed to himself at that. Sir Leon couldn't have liked wearing it even one bit.

When he reached their location the knight was just getting his chainmail back on, Liam standing watch while Gwen stuffed the now removed dress into her bag. From where he stood he cast the counterspell on her and himself, before strolling up from behind as if out for an afternoon stroll.

"Nice weather for escaping. Did you have any particular destination in mind?"

Sir Leon reached for the sword he did not have, while Liam turned around so fast he fell over and Gwen nearly shrieked at Merlin in reprimand.

"Merlin! You... Oh you are the utter limit!"

He chuckled as she pulled him into a hug, smiling.

"It's good to see you too, but reunions will have to wait. Morgause is tracking you. I've laid a false trail leading to here for her to follow, so I need you go north-east for about half a mile before making your way to the river canyon." He glanced at Liam. "It's the one where the griffin attacked you and Arthur. You know the way. Arthur and the others will meet up with us there."

Sir Leon looked a little confused as to why the servant was out here alone, but when Gwen took it in her stride he went along with it.

"Very well, we'll meet you there."

He and Gwen strode away, only Liam hesitating as he quietly spoke to his friend.

"Gwen told me... about you."

Merlin sighed, and gave him a small smile.

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to make you worry either. We can talk about it more once all this is over, but for now I've got a sorceress and a dozen undead soldiers to throw off our trail. Go on, those two need you to lead them to the canyon."

The apprentice physician nodded once, before picking up his bag and walking away.

"Be careful, Merlin."

The warlock watched him go, before following his trail back to the first of his traps. There he waited, as a short distance away Morgause reached the point where the muddled blot created by Gwen when they'd stopped for Leon to change, merged with his only slightly different trail. Morgause wouldn't notice the difference, not when she had no reason to believe he knew she was coming. He was still grinning to himself at that thought when she strode past the first of his traps, and he triggered it with an unspoken spell just as the last of her men came level with it.

The ground dropped from under the immortal, and he was plunged several meters down into the ground... He wouldn't be getting out of there any time soon.

Morgause turned in surprise, her expression darkening as she picked up her pace and kept following the trail. The next trap Merlin triggered tangled several of her warriors up in vines, suspending them up in the trees. So far they only appeared to be mundane tricks, the kind Arthur might have set up himself. Merely looking irritated, she left the soldiers trying to free themselves and kept going with her now much reduced force.

She lost two more to pitfalls over the next fifty yards of trail, before Merlin reached his pile of sharpened sticks and stood right in the middle of the path in front of her.

"Hello, fancy meeting you out here. _Fleoge!_"

The pile of stakes rose up from the ground before flying through the air, slamming through several of her remaining men and pinning them to the surrounding trees. Sure the sticks wouldn't kill them, but when you're pinned to a tree by eight feet of sharpened wood you're not going to be getting down for a while.

He turned and ran, deliberately turning off the trail made by Lancelot. Of the four soldier's she had left, she sent one of them after him before following it, obviously believing what he wanted her to, that he was trying to lead her away from it.

He let her believe it, waiting until she was out of sight before ceasing to flee and turning to face the immortal that had come after him. When he unwrapped Kilgharrah's sword from within his jacket, it near sang in his grasp as pinned the soldier to the ground with his magic and ran him through.

The soldier practically exploded, as the blade sundered the magic keeping him in existence. After blinking in reaction to the rather violent destruction of the undead immortal, Merlin turned to run in parallel to Lancelot's trail and get ahead of the sorceress that followed it. As soon as he reached where it suddenly stopped he came to a halt, preparing his spell ready for when she appeared.

"_Ceangail iad istigh i mo balla..._" He waited, holding on to the final words of the spell. He did not have to wait for long, for less than a minute later Morgause came into view with her last three men and stopped in confusion when the glowing trail just suddenly ended. "_Ron iad!_"

She and her men were surrounded by a glowing wall of light, her face twisting in rage when she saw him saunter into view having left the sword hidden in the undergrowth.

"_You!_"

He grinned at her smugly, before waving tauntingly and walking away.

"That spell might let you out in an hour, or maybe several. That's the one problem with not knowing my own limits. When I make spells up, I'm never totally sure how long they'll last... Have fun."

Her shriek of fury followed him, as he heard her pounding on the barrier while he picked up the sword. Truth be told the only reason he'd been sure the unanchored spell would last at least an hour was because of the amount of power he'd poured into it... Best not to let her know that he was going to need a decent night's sleep tonight to get over it.

Still though, as serious as this task had been, he'd enjoyed every moment.

Still smiling to himself, he wrapped the sword in his jacket again and set off at a trot. Weaving through the forest to meet up with the others.

~(-)~

Several pairs of eyes turned to look as he came into view, Gwen rushing over to him to make sure he was alright. Merlin held back a sigh as Gwen reassured herself, taking the time to note that Lancelot and Percival had safely met up with the group.

As soon as Gwen was done, Arthur came over and regarded his friend seriously.

"Morgause?"

Merlin grinned.

"Don't worry, there's no way she'll find us now. I left her screaming in frustration inside a barrier, after I dumped several of her men down holes and pinned a few others to trees."

Arthur stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head and laughing.

"Something tells me that her and Morgana's hatred of you has just gotten a lot worse."

"Heh, I can live with it."

Gwen chose that moment to speak, her expression concerned.

"Do you really think it's wise to anger them like that, Merlin?"

The warlock turned to her, his smile fading.

"Actually it's the best thing to do. Morgana has a short temper, and it makes her impulsive. By angering Morgause, I'll anger her, and she'll be more likely to make stupid mistakes. With the way things are, the more opportunities she gives us, the better."

Lancelot came over, glancing between the warlock and the prince.

"Well now, it seems things have changed a bit since the last time we met. So how long have you known about your sorcerous guardian, Your Highness?"

Arthur regarded him blandly.

"I'll say the same thing to you that I said to Percival. I'm Arthur, not 'Your Highness'. There's no use for pleasantries out here. As for Merlin, I've known for several months, ever since the siege that Morgause attempted after she planted Morgana back within Camelot." He turned, starting to walk away. "We can talk more later, but now that Merlin's back we need to get moving. There's an old abandoned castle a couple of hours walk from here that we can use to plan our assault."

No one objected, everyone picking up bags and following him. Indeed more could be discussed later, once they had a place to rest in safety again.

~(-)~

"It was like he knew I was following her. Like he'd been warned."

Morgause walked alongside her sister, the two of them coming to a stop within one of the castle's inner passages. The bright colours of the stained glass windows behind them did little to brighten the scene, for the sorceress' fury was written in every part of her expression.

Morgana turned to face her, angered at the though of Merlin getting in their way once again.

"Were you able to discover which way they went?"

Morgause shook her head.

"He neutralised the tracking spell on her and set a trap for me... He also somehow destroyed the warrior I sent after him. I know not how, only that all trace of them vanished."

Morgana went still, frowning.

"Impossible, the immortal cannot be slain."

"That may well be, yet it seems that in many cases the _normal _rules of magic do not apply to him. We must be vigilant. We can no longer assume our army will keep he and Arthur at bay. And so long as Arthur lives, the people will not yield."

Morgana leaned against the stone railing beside her, looking down the stairwell to the passage below.

"Then we will make them." When her sister regarded her with a touch of concern, Morgana explained. "Tonight we will have a gallows built, and tomorrow one by one... we will put an end to the Knight of Camelot "

~(-)~

The partially ruined castle dominated the cliff ahead of them, its ancient stones standing as a testimony of the skill of its builders. Must of it still remained intact despite its exposure to the elements, a fact that held true to the condition of the chambers within once their group entered.

Arthur led the way into the arched chamber, lined with supporting columns arrayed amongst the cloth-draped furniture that still resided here. Dust covered everything, rising in small clouds from the floor as they walked.

Glancing around as they came to a stop, Gaius spoke out to the prince who led them.

"Are you sure we'll be safe in here?"

Arthur nodded, the torch he held casting its glow across his face.

"This castle belonged to the Ancient Kings. It will do for a while."

Elyan nodded, musing in agreement.

"It can't be worse than that cave."

Arthur smiled at that, before tilting his chin and giving his orders.

"Search the place. See what you can find."

Merlin wasn't the only one to notice that the prince hadn't ordered him to set wards, Gaius taking the warlock by the arm and seating beside where Liam was starting to build a fire. Merlin had been yawning all the way here, stumbling a little now and then, having obviously used a fair amount of energy when dealing with Morgause. The prince was not blind to it, he knew his friend all too well, and he gave the physician a knowing glance as the old man forced Merlin to eat something.

"Come on, Merlin, eat up. We can't have you collapsing on us. What on earth did you do to use so much power?"

Merlin accepted the chunk of bread, fighting back another yawn before replying.

"Unanchored barrier, strong enough to hold Morgause and her magic for at least an hour. I might have killed her, but if I'd done that then Morgana would have sent her entire army out looking for us and we'd have had no chance at all of getting to the Cup."

He grimaced, Gaius finishing that which he left unsaid.

"That and you didn't want to kill her, not when it wasn't necessary for you to escape. You have a kind heart, Merlin, but do remember that there will be times when showing mercy will come back to haunt you."

The warlock sighed, his expression solemn.

"I know, but then if I just killed everyone to go up against me, I would be no better than Morgause. That she would kill me without hesitation is no excuse for me to do the same. I refuse to stoop down to her level. Magic isn't meant to kill, it's meant to protect."

"A friend of mine said the same thing... a long time ago..." They both turned to Liam, whom the wood he'd been carrying he'd stacked up ready to light. He sighed. "His name was Kalem, and he was a member of the gang that took me in after I was orphaned. When our leader turned bad, and started killing those we stole from, Kalem refused to use his magic to help in that. That he never used it to harm anyone never meant anything though, not when Uther sent some of his knights to deal with us at Lord Hargren's request. Kalem used his magic to try and protect us, and he succeeded for a while, but once we were caught and arrested he was taken to Camelot to be burnt at the stake."

Merlin stared at him for several moments, before his expression became one of sympathy.

"Liam..."

The apprentice physician looked up at him, a hint of tears in his eyes.

"Promise me you'll be careful, Merlin. Promise me you won't do anything stupid to get yourself caught... I don't want to lose another friend. I don't want you to end up like he did."

Merlin hesitated, pushing aside the thoughts that turned to Uther before he spoke.

"I promise, I'll be careful." He then looked at the pile of firewood. "_Forebearne._" He gave Liam a smile as the wood burst into flame, before lying down on his side to take the nap he need so much right now. "Wake me up when Arthur's ready to start planning things."

He was asleep within seconds, the bundle he'd been carrying since this morning held tight against him. Whatever was within it, he guarded it even in his sleep, and none of them would even think to try and take it from him.

He would explain it when the time was right.

They left him sleeping, Gaius going through the bag of medicines his apprentice had brought and blessing him for his thoughtfulness. Meanwhile the warriors in the group came back from their searching with an armload of battered and abandoned weapons, probably left by bandits. It was a while later that Arthur noticed the table, a round table where every other one he'd seen in his life had been rectangular or square. He pulled the cover from it as Gaius came over and sat in one of the chairs, Liam coming to stand at his shoulder after nudging Merlin awake.

Arthur's voice called everyone over, Merlin picking up his disguised staff and his bundle as he did so.

"Here. Come and join me." He helped Gwen take her seat at the left hand of his, Merlin taking the seat at his right when the prince indicated he should. The rest of the swordsmen gathered here filled the remaining seats, while Liam seemed unbothered that there was no space for him. He was happy at Gaius' side, where he'd chosen to be. "This table belonged to the Ancient Kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other... They believed in equality in all things, so it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now." He looked around at them, solemn. "Without each of you, we would not be here. My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow I will make my bid to rescue him... Are there any around this table who will join me?"

Lancelot was the first to stand up, nodding to the prince as he spoke.

"You taught me the values of being a knight. The Code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour, for justice, for freedom, and all that is good." His eyes drifted to Gwen, before returning to Arthur. "I believe in the world that you will build."

Another voice spoke out now, Elyan rising to his feet.

"Even though I am was commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you."

Sir Leon was the next to rise, standing proud as he stated his decision.

"I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one I would rather die for."

"I think we've no chance." Everyone stared at Gwaine, who then got to his feet with a smile. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Percival rose now, nodding to the prince and keeping his words short and to the point.

"Your enemies are my enemies."

Gaius joined him, Liam nodding at his side.

"If you need an old man and his apprentice, we here."

Everyone was now smiling, Gwen rising to her feet and gazing at Arthur.

"You know the answer."

Only one of them now remained seated, Merlin smiling to himself until Arthur frowned slightly and spoke.

"Merlin..."

"Nah, I don't really fancy it."

"You don't have a choice, Merlin."

"Ok." The warlock stood up, thumping the base of his staff on the floor to dismiss the illusion upon it and ignoring the expression of shock on Sir Leon's face. He then spoke to the prince. "I've stood by you for nearly four years now, and I've seen you become the man you are today. There is no one I would rather serve, and my magic will be yours to call on always." He leaned his staff against his chair, unwrapping his jacket from the sword and offering it to Arthur. "This sword was forged in Kilgharrah's breath, and it possesses the power to kill that which is already dead... It can kill Morgana's immortal warriors, who are undead... It's just a loan, mind. I promised Kilgharrah that I would hide it again once we have Camelot back."

Arthur regarded him for several moment, before accepting the blade with a nod as Merlin once again took hold of his staff. He then faced those who were assembled here, his determination even firmer than it had been before.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me, in Camelot's hour of need." He paused, glancing at Merlin before continuing. "I'll do something... else... my father won't approve of. Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival... come and kneel before me so I might bestow upon you that which you deserve."

As the four men did as asked, Sir Leon stepped closer to Merlin and muttered.

"You've been a sorcerer all this time?"

Merlin nodded, not bothered in the slightest to be having this conversation with the knight. He knew what the answer would be.

"Yep, I have."

The knight remained quiet for a moment, before shaking his head and giving the warlock a small smile.

"If my prince trusts you, then so will I."

Over near the fire, the four swordsmen were now knelt before the prince... who went along them one by one touching the blade of Kilgharrah's sword to their shoulders.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot... Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot... Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot... Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot." He walked along the line of now standing men, the image of the king he would one day be. "Tomorrow when you fight, you can stand proud... Knowing that you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known."

Merlin smiled as he watched the scene, proud of Arthur and all he had accomplished. Yes he might have helped him along the way, but the prince had earned the loyalty and trust of those who were gathered here all on his own. He was the one that bound them all together in this endeavour, and nothing could take that from him.

When they each went to their blankets to sleep for the night, Merlin placed his beside those of one of the new knights, whispering to him in congratulations once he'd lain down.

"You're a knight... at last."

Lancelot turned his head to look at him, not quiet as cheerful although he still managed a small smile.

"For how long?"

Merlin smiled back.

"Who knows?"

Quiet fell for a moment, before the knight rolled onto his side to face the warlock.

"What are you planning? How are we supposed to defeat an immortal army? Even that sword you gave Arthur won't be enough, he cannot slay them all on his own."

Merlin sighed, his expression turning grave.

"Morgana has the Cup of Life, it is the source of the enchantment that allows her warriors to continue to exist. If I can empty it of the blood it contains, then the spell will be broken and her army will vanish... She will be powerless."

The knight raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you forgetting something, it will be _guarded_ by her army."

Merlin snorted.

"I doubt she would fit her entire army into that room, or the castle for that matter. It's why I gave Arthur the sword, because together the two of us should be able to reach the Cup. We'll just have to work together, trusting in each other's strengths."

Lancelot sighed, nodding as he lay on his back once more.

"He trusts you... more than he trusts any other man. You're right, together the two of you can do it." He glanced at the warlock again and added. "You know, Merlin... _You're_ the one Arthur should knight. You're the bravest of us all, and I'm not sure if he really knows it."

Merlin chuckled, shaking his head a little.

"Swinging a sword isn't my thing, not really. My time will come when Arthur is king, and that's when I'll get the title that fits me."

Lancelot looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"Court Sorcerer... I don't envy you. You're going to have a lot of work to do, to restore the people's trust in magic."

"I know, but then anything worth having has to be earned. Getting the people to trust magic again is no different."

After one last smile of camaraderie, the two of them closed their eyes and went to sleep... while nearby two physician's listened, each with their own feelings of helplessness. Both wishing there were more ways in which they could help.

~(-)~

The following morning dawned bright and clear, almost an omen of the day that was to come. It was a dawn of hope, of determination, a dawn that would herald the return of Camelot's throne to its rightful ruler.

"There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that comes out just a few paces from the dungeons... It will be _well_ guarded." The group stood arrayed around the round table, Arthur explaining the plan. "Merlin will create an illusion to allow us to enter it unnoticed, but once we're inside we'll have to rely on stealth. It we're to break everyone out we must remain unobserved, we cannot let them raise the alarm." He turned to Leon. "You will lead the team to rescue my father and the surviving knights. I'm trusting his life to you."

Sir Leon frowned.

"But, Sire, I would have though _you_ would want to lead his rescue."

Arthur shook his head.

"I would, except that I know that the Cup of Life will be well guarded, and that Morgause and Morgana will likely move to defend it. Merlin and I are the _only _two capable of facing them. Merlin because he's a sorcerer, and me because he has trained me to resist magic. For the rest of you, I asked him to make something to protect you... Merlin?"

He turned to the warlock, who sighed and started passing out an odd collection of bits of metal hung on strings.

"I managed to do what you asked for. But without the necessary crystals to stabilise the effects, or properly set runes to control the power flow, and oils to amplify the resonance of the enchantment and regulate the expulsion of forces, I can't guarantee..."

Arthur nudged him to shut him up.

"If you would repeat that in terms the _rest _of us can understand, Merlin."

Merlin frowned at him for several seconds, before sighing theatrically and rolling his eyes.

"Because I had to make them out of _junk_... They'll protect each of you for three, maybe four strikes of a sword at most. They'll buy you a few second chances against those immortal soldiers, but they won't protect you for long."

Sir Leon picked up the amulet that had been passed to him, nodding once to Merlin as he looped the string over his neck.

"Any protection is better than nothing. Thank you, Merlin."

After the rest of them donned their makeshift amulets, Arthur addressed them one more time.

"Well if everything is settled, then lets move out. Get your gear and prepare to leave." He walked over to where Gwen was standing, stopping before her and speaking solemnly. "Stay here with Gaius and Liam. I want you to gather firewood and make bandages, we may need them if things don't go to plan."

She nodded, and moved to walk past him.

"Alright."

He stopped her with a hand.

"Guinevere."

She glanced to where the others were preparing to leave.

"They'll see."

"I don't care." Arthur looked down into her eyes. "I want you to know... If I never see you again..."

She took hold of his arm, her eyes not letting go of her hope.

"You will. You _will_ see me." She brought a hand to the side of his face as she gazed up at him. "I watched you last night. You gave us hope, and something to believe in. I saw the king you will become...I'm so proud of you, Arthur."

He leaned down and kissed her, holding her tight, while over with the rest of the group Gwaine raised an eyebrow. He was not the only one to notice, for Merlin saw the slight sadness on Lancelot's face, but he knew the knight respected Gwen's choice. He would not interfere.

Once the new knight had walked out to wait for the rest of them, Merlin turned as Gaius approached him with a concerned expression.

"You need to be careful. Even with Arthur's help, it will be dangerous, and if you are seen using magic by anyone in the castle."

Merlin shook his head, as if he couldn't see what his mentor was worried about.

"It's fine, I've been through worse, and I've faced the 'people might see me' problem so many times I've lost count."

Gaius remained concerned.

"Merlin, if Morgause catches you... she'll kill you if she gets the chance."

Merlin sighed.

"I have no choice. Camelot is my home, and there's nothing of mine I wouldn't risk to get it back."

The physician regarded him for a long moment, before smiling ever so slightly.

"I remember the _bumbling_ idiot that came charging into my chamber all those years ago... Who would believe?"

He pulled Merlin into a hug, the warlock returning it before following Arthur and the rest of those who were going. He remained there for a minute longer, before going to his bed area and picking up his bag. He moved to leave as well, but Liam stopped him.

"You're going to follow them, aren't you?"

Gaius gazed at him for a moment, before he replied.

"I cannot sit here and do nothing. However things turn out, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened and I wasn't there to help... Are you going to stop me?"

Liam remained silent, before holding up the bag that _he_ had picked up.

"Of course not... I'm coming with you."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yay for Merlin pissing off Morgause XD**


	72. The Coming of Arthur 'Part 10'

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Trumpet fanfare) ONWARDS TO VICTORY! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 72: The Coming of Arthur ~Part 10~

They approached Camelot's walls with caution, remaining in the undergrowth beneath the eaves of the forest as close to their target as they could. The end of the tunnel they were to use was right there before them, but above it several guards were stood on the battlements keeping watch.

Arthur gave Merlin a nod, the warlock smiling at the challenge before closing his eyes to concentrate.

"_Lig iad feic amhain cad siad feic i seo noimead._" The air shivered between their hiding place and the tunnel entrance, Merlin nodding to Arthur. "Done. They'll see only the open ground and the grass for the next hour or so."

Arthur smiled, signalling to everyone to quickly cross to the passage.

"More than enough time for us to do what we need to, or failing that escape with my father. Success or defeat, we'll know before the hour is up."

He and Merlin were the only two not nervous about crossing that open ground, the knights with them all eyeing the guards on the wall uncertainly. But Merlin's simple but effective illusion did its job, and they reached the door without trouble before the warlock absently unlocked it for them.

Arthur snorted to himself at that. It was almost laughable that Morgause hadn't thought to enchant all the locks on gates and doors leading in and out of the city. _Surely_ she should have realised Merlin would know how to magic them open. He wasn't going to complain though, not when it made their entry into the city so much easier.

They had been gone into the passage barely fifteen minutes when new movement stirred at the forest's edge, Gaius and Liam coming out from where they had hidden from the main group and following them. If there were a time that Merlin's often overpowered spells came in useful, it was now. Without even realising it he'd permitted the two physicians to follow him.

Reaching the tunnel, they entered it and walked into the darkness. Now they would just have to catch up, all the while hoping Gwen had not been too worried about them when she'd discovered them gone.

~(-)~

"Good luck."

Arthur nodded to the five knights whom he was trusting to rescue his father, the group having reached the point where the tunnel emerged into the castle close to the dungeon entrance. It had been a tense walk, a rush of adrenaline at the impending danger rising in them all. He was not the only one to speak with them as they parted ways, Merlin giving them a warning before he followed the prince up the stairs.

"Remember, those amulets are good for three or four hits. Once they fail, try and let those who are still protected take the most dangerous defensive positions if you have to fight. You'll know when they fail, because the magic in them will overload the metal and make it crumble; it's the consequences of not being able to make them properly. Just be careful."

Lancelot put a hand on his shoulder, nodding.

"Thanks, and you to. Good luck."

They each went their separate ways, Merlin taking the lead from Arthur and guiding the prince through some of the less used passages. Time and again they had to duck into hiding to avoid a patrolling immortal, moving carefully towards the end of the castle where the Great Hall lay.

They were just heading along the passage joining the nobles' wing to that section when Merlin suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Arthur turned, whispering to him.

"What is it?"

Merlin shook his head a little to clear it, blinking to regain his bearings from the sudden intrusion to his senses.

"I can sense the Cup's power, it's almost like it's _calling _me... It's crying out for this abuse of its power to end."

He grimaced, pressing a hand to his face in response to the pain that seemed to gnaw between his eyes, while Arthur frowned in concern.

"Will you be alright?"

Merlin nodded, lowering his hand and getting a better grip on his disguised staff.

"Yeah. The Cup knows I swore to protect it, and it's just reminding me that I need to make good on that. It's this way."

He started down the hallway again, but stopped in his tracks when another guard rounded the corner. The immortal saw them, immediately drawing his blade and charging them... But against a warlock and a knight wielding an enchanted sword, he really didn't stand much of a chance.

As he had done to the immortal out in the woods, Merlin pinned the soldier so he couldn't move letting Arthur plunge the sword into him. When the soldier exploded and vanished into dust, the prince gaped before staring at the sword and then the warlock.

"Where the hell did you get this again?"

Merlin shrugged.

"The original sword it was made from was forged by Tom, Gwen's father... But the magic comes from Kilgharrah, who burnished it with his flame. Its power is why he made me promise to hide it again once this was over, because in the wrong hands it could cause great evil."

Arthur stared at the gold and silver sword again.

"I'm beginning to agree with him... This thing is too powerful for mortal hands. Let's get moving again, we don't have time to waste."

Once again they began walking, Merlin leading the way as the Cup called him onwards. They kept going, dealing with two more guards along the way before they reached the door of the council chambers. The Cup clearly had not been moved since Merlin had last scryed its location, which meant he knew what was inside that room.

"The four outside are only part of the guard. There are six more stood around the Cup itself."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Four versus two, and then six versus two... Sounds like good odds to me."

The glanced at each other, grinning, before charging around the corner with staff and sword at the ready. Merlin magically yanked one immortal so they fell past him sprawling on the floor, a blast from his staff sending another flying in the opposite direction before he held it out horizontal to block the strikes from the other two.

Arthur dispatched the first soldier while Merlin sent the two he'd blocked in the direction he'd sent the fourth, that individual now having gotten up to charge at them once again. What followed was almost laughable. Merlin systematically used his staff to save energy keeping all but one of them at bay, as well as tripping up the one he did allow to get close. When a man is face down on the floor, he's generally not in a position to stop a sword being thrust into his back, be he immortal or not.

The four immortal guards dead, Merlin and Arthur nodded at each other once more in readiness before pushing open the council chamber door... The six immortals arrayed around the Cup inside not concerning them in the slightest.

~(-)~

The two guards walked past the side passage, a certain smiling knight stepping out behind them and whistling to get their attention. Gwaine grinned at them when turned to face him, before legging it down the side passage going through one and then another gate.

"Now!"

The second gate was slammed closed and locked by Percival, while Elyan and Leon closed the first. The two immortals now trapped between them, Gwaine and Percival chuckled before circling round to meet up with the rest of the knights.

Those two dealt with, they now approached the chamber where the communal cells were located. According to Gwen and Liam, only Uther and Leon had been in the solitary cells, the rest of the knights crammed into the larger cages to be easier dealt with. This would prove to be something of a mistake, when Lancelot threw them the cell keys while he and the others forced the two guards to the far wall.

They disarmed them and locked them into the shackles that hung there, giving their weapons to the now freed warriors. As other weapons were hastily found and assigned, Elyan murmured to Gwaine.

"How many times have you been 'hit'?"

The knight glanced at him, then down at his still intact amulet.

"Three... You?"

"Three."

He chuckled a little bit, before moving off to guard the dungeon entrance.

"I guess we've both only got one more second chance then. Let's _not_ race to see who goes down first."

A new wave of guards came into the dungeon, as outside the alarm bell began to toll. Everyone rushed to stem the advance of that tide, while Leon hurried to free and move the king.

He arrived at Uther's cell, the sounds of the renewed battle echoing down the passage, swiftly unlocking the door before entering to remove the king's shackles.

"We have to hurry, Sire."

The shadowed and broken willed king looked up at him slowly.

"There's no hope against an immortal army... You should have left me."

Sir Leon pulled him to his feet, ignoring his words.

"Prince Arthur does not think so."

Uther's expression flickered, concern reaching his eyes.

"My son is here?"

Leon nodded.

"He has gone to take back the Cup of Life. If he can empty it, the immortal army will vanish."

"He has gone _alone?_"

The knight shook his head.

"No, Merlin has gone with him to distract the guards. My orders are to keep you safe until the prince succeeds."

He led the king out of the cells, towards the guard chamber. Taking him and putting him in the corner where he would be easier to defend, he then returned to the fight with a cry of determination.

Uther huddled against the wall, watching the battle. He saw some of the freed knights fall, yet one blow, which should have felled Sir Leon, seemed to deflect right off him.

A voice called out to the knight.

"How many hits, Leon?"

"Four! Mine's gone!"

"Get behind Lancelot! He's only on two!"

As the knight did as instructed, Uther saw the crude piece of metal hung on a cord around his neck. It fell apart as he watched, tumbling to the floor in pieces, and he noticed other similar fragments worn by the four other men he knew must have come with his son in this endeavour.

From the talk, and Leon's lack of reaction to the blade being deflected, it was clear the metal fragments carried some sort of protective charm. Not only that, but the knight _knew _they did. Uther could only sit there and watch the battle line as it was slowly pushed back towards where he cowered, his mind churning over that information along with something else the knight had said.

_'Merlin has gone with him...'_

Merlin was here, using magic to aid in the battle for Camelot, and Arthur was with him as they both went to take back the Cup. It was too much to take in, too much to deal with. Why would a sorcerer go to such lengths to save a kingdom and a king that condemned his kind?

~(-)~

Arthur's face bore a warrior's smile, the kind a man wears in the heat of battle. This was all too easy, Merlin holding the immortals back while letting one at a time reach him and meet their fate. To think that these warriors had frightened him at one point... It was surprising what a difference a magic sword could make.

As the last of the soldiers fell, Merlin rushed towards the cup on its pedestal, but slammed into the magical barrier that had been erected around it. The moment he did so, the blond sorceress who had just entered through the chamber entrance grabbed him with magic and slammed him into one of the nearby pillars.

Merlin dropped to the floor grimacing in pain, while Morgana came to stand beside her sister and sneer at the nearby prince.

"What a pity... so close."

Her eyes blazed gold as she threw a blast of magic at him, but the prince ducked behind his left arm as if he held a shield. He slid backwards a couple of inches, as unharmed as if all she'd done was lightly push him.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

Morgana stared at him, while Morgause's eyes widened and she spoke with surprise.

"You've been trained to resist magic?"

Arthur smiled back, challenging, while behind him Merlin got back to his feet.

"That would be correct... Merlin, you deal with Morgause. I'll keep my sister busy."

"_Forebearne!_"

Merlin threw a fireball at Morgause, and by the sight of Arthur not so much as blinking at the sight of his servant using magic the sisters realised he knew about the warlock, and had likely known for a long time. They hadn't just been fighting a war with Emrys all this time, they had been fighting the Once and Future King as well!

That knowledge seemed to shake them, as Arthur backed Morgana away from Morgause and left Merlin as much space as he could to deal with her.

Eyes narrowed as he stared at his sister, he held Kilgharrah's sword at the ready while she summoned to her hand one of the swords of her destroyed guards.

"You know, for a while after I learnt of your betrayal, I still hoped you would turn back. While I could never reveal to you that I knew about you, I still tried to get you to see reason. I gave you a chance, Morgana, and you cast it aside along with all those who cared for you."

She snarled, swinging at him wildly while at the same time blasting him with magic. He blocked sword with sword, and the spell with his limited magic, her fury mounting as she failed again to get through his defence.

"You never cared for me! None of you did! If you had found out about my magic you would have handed me over to be executed!"

Arthur struck back, making her stumble.

"Are you stupid, Morgana? Surely the fact that I stand beside Merlin is proof that I would_ never_ have abandoned you. It is _you_ who allowed fear to blind you. You let it seep into your heart and turn to hate, instead of trusting those closest to you the way Merlin did... He _knows_ I will return magic to Camelot once I am king! And he is willing to _wait_ until that destined day comes!"

"And while you wait, more and more of my innocent kin are killed by our _murderer _of a father!"

Across the other side of the chamber, Merlin and Morgause circled one another, cautiously testing each other's strength in a dance of attacking and blocking spells. He'd caught her off guard in the woods the day before, but he knew that to underestimate her now would be foolish. She too knew she had to be careful, for she had learnt from their first magical battle all those months ago that he was not to be taken lightly.

They continued to circle each other, while the sound of the bell went on.

"And once again we face each other, but this time you cannot use the power to Mirror Life and Death to destroy the vessel of my spell. The Cup of Life is the embodiment of that power, and nothing can destroy it. You have no chance of victory."

Merlin smirked, hefting his staff.

"That might be true, except that I know I don't need to destroy it to stop you... All I have to do is empty it."

He blocked her as she threw another spell, the force of it cracking one of the chamber's pillars.

"No east feat, seeing as you must first deal with me."

His eyes narrowed, he too wearing the slight smile of a warrior in battle.

"It calls to me, Morgause. The Cup and the Old Magic _demand _that I stop you... and I am not going to let them and Arthur down! _Astrice!_"

She ducked aside from the blow, coming to a stop with her back to the chamber door, and it was then that an elderly voice shouted out in incantation.

"_On suigar!_"

Morgause was thrown across the room to slam into her own barrier, Merlin turning in surprise to see _Gaius_ standing at the chamber door. But while he was happy to see his mentor, Morgana was far less impressed. The sight of her sister being struck by the old man was too much, and in a blast of rage her eyes burned incandescent.

Gaius saw the attack coming, but was unable to block more than a fraction of it. He was flung into the wall outside the door, another much younger voice calling out in concern.

"_Gaius!_"

Liam rushed to his teacher's side, the elderly physician wincing but otherwise not seriously harmed. Reassured that his mentor would be all right, he turned his attention to the battle raging within and his eyes widened in both awe and terror.

If seeing Morgause being hurt had been too much for Morgana... seeing Gaius hurt was _far_ too much for Merlin. His entire demeanour seemed to darken with anger, a single glance of his burning eyes flinging Morgana against the wall. He let her slump to the floor and then turned to Morgause, who in her desperation started to use her elemental affinity against him.

Columns and blasts of fire came at her wordless command, only to be smothered as he snuffed them one by one. The very air seemed to tremble at his presence, a fury like this not having risen within him since the day he had slain the High Priestess Nimueh.

The very essence of the Old Magic residing in this chamber responded to his emotion, as he pointed at her without doubt or hesitation.

"Two can play at that game."

Morgause, shaken and shaking at the unfathomable power she could sense, snarled back at him.

"You _jest_, Merlin. You Mirror Life and Death. I am attuned to an element. You cannot be _both_."

Merlin did not move, his voice quiet.

"Then I guess this shouldn't hurt you..."

His eyes blazed gold as he called on the storm of power raging within him, lightning surging from his outstretched hand to strike her to the ground. Her eyes widened in shock before it hit her, the sorceress flung unconscious and barely breathing to the cold stone floor.

He turned to face Arthur, that same hand reaching out and causing Kilgharrah's sword to leap into his grasp. He then strode towards the Cup, sundering the barrier with the sword before dropping it to grasp the silver goblet.

Blood splattered to the floor as he lifted and tipped it over, Merlin then turning to face the fallen Morgause as Arthur came to his side and picked up the sword. Morgana, who had gotten to her feet by this point, gasped when she saw her and rushed to her side.

"_No! No!_" She cradled Morgause in her arms, shaking with tears of denial. "Sister!

Merlin looked down at her solemnly.

"Your immortal army is now gone. The Cup has returned to my care."

Arthur sheathed Kilgharrah's sword, equally solemn.

"It's over, Morgana."

She looked up at the two of them, eyes full of rage.

"No, you're _wrong_. This has _just begun!_" She looked down at Morgause, her tears falling to the terribly injured woman's face. "No... No..."

Her whimpers of denial escalated, turning into piercing screams as her wild emotions sent her magic lashing out and out of control. Windows shattered at her screams; her eyes blazing gold while stone cracked and the ceiling began to collapse in the face of her power.

Merlin and Arthur fled the room, grabbing Gaius with Liam's help and leaving the chamber and the two sisters to whatever fate the destruction might bring. Camelot was theirs again... The battle was over, for now.

~(-)~

The knights had continued to battle the immortals, Leon's rallying cry having turned the tide when they'd almost been driven to the wall. Many men had fallen; those of the five wearing amulets now reduced to only two whose protection had not crumbled.

They pushed their un-defeatable foes back once again, Gwaine having driven several down a side passage at one point, but just as it seemed exhaustion would claim them all the immortal warriors exploded into dust and ash, the knights turning to each other in elation.

Leon rushed to Uther's side, kneeling down to reassure him.

"You're safe now, Sire... Prince Arthur has succeeded, the immortal army is gone."

As he helped his king to his feet, nearby Elyan frowned when he realised someone was missing.

"Where's Gwaine?" He took a step towards the passage where he'd seen the man last, calling out. "Gwaine? You still alive?"

A muttered reply emerged from the passage, followed by the man in question.

"What do you think?" He held up the now crumbling remains of his amulet, grinning. "Seven... And that 'Sir' Gwaine, to you."

He started to chuckle, all of the surviving warriors joining him in relief as they headed out of the dungeons. It was time to meet up again with the two young men to whom they owed this victory.

~(-)~

The quartet of men made their way carefully through the castle, the limping Gaius, who walked with the aid of Merlin's staff, being escorted by his younger comrades. He wasn't seriously hurt, thanks to his surprisingly quick reaction to Morgana's attack. He'd even surprised himself, but regardless he was going to be sore for a few days. When they neared the base of the tower where the physician's chambers lay, they had Liam take him to rest while the two of them went to meet up with their allies. There would be no celebrating this victory and both of them knew it. With all that had happened in the past two weeks, they would have to concentrate on stabilising the kingdom in the aftermath.

As they neared the entrance hall, the place that had been agreed as the rendezvous should they succeed, Arthur sighed in relief but also regret.

"It didn't have to come to this... If only she'd just _looked_ and _listened_ and realised she could have turned to us for support. But she refused to, made herself face it alone, and her fear poisoned her heart."

Merlin sighed as well, still holding the Cup of Life tightly in his hands.

"Being angry at the past never changes anything. It only stops you from seeing things clearly, and blinds you to the truth of the world and people around you... That was a lesson she never seemed to learn."

They arrived at the entrance chamber, greeted by the sight of Sir Leon and the others waiting for them with the king alongside them. Arthur's conversation with his friend was ended at that sight, as he rushed to his father and pulled him close.

"Father. I'm so glad you're safe."

Uther gazed into the face of his son, when Arthur pulled back from the hug to see him better.

"Arthur, I'm sorry..."

Arthur, noticing his haggard and exhausted appearance, shook his head.

"If this is about Morgana being my sister, I guessed as much a long time ago. I figured you had your reasons for not saying anything."

Uther hesitated, unsure.

"You're... not angry with me?"

Arthur shook his head again, glancing briefly in Merlin's direction before he spoke.

"I learnt from a good friend of mine, that being angry at the past never changes anything. It only stops you from seeing things clearly, and blinds you to the truth of the world and people around you."

Uther gazed at him, clearly wanting to cry but forcing himself to remain as composed as he could be given what he'd been through.

"You make me proud, Arthur. I do not deserve to have a son such as you."

Arthur smiled.

"You have me anyway. Besides, I can't take _all _the credit... Merlin here was an _exceptional _decoy. Without him I would not have been able to reach the Cup and destroy Morgana's army."

Uther now noticed Merlin, who was protectively holding the aforementioned Cup, and in the brief moment before the servant smiled the king caught a glimpse of the wisdom behind his eyes. In that moment, the young man looked the image of some powerful priest of the Old Religion. Calm and benevolent, shrugging aside praise and content with nothing more than knowing he had made a difference.

It vanished behind the smile though, the young man appearing to be the clumsy servant he usually was as he bowed slightly.

"I live to serve you, Sire." He walked over, passing the Cup to Arthur and then gently taking Uther by the arm. "I will take you to your chambers, Your Highness. You need to rest."

Arthur nodded in agreement; unaware his friend had an ulterior motive for this.

"Do that, and make sure food is brought up for him. Gaius will be able to check on him as soon as Liam has tended to his injuries."

Uther stiffened at the mention of his old friend.

"Gaius is hurt?"

Arthur patted him on the shoulder, reassuring him.

"Only bruises. He'll be back to telling you off for overworking again within a few days." Arthur then turned away, giving orders to his knights both old and new. "I want the city secured and the populace informed that we have regained control. I also need volunteers to retrieve Gwen."

Five hands were raised for the latter, Arthur smiling as he sent them out. The remainder of the knights present quickly set about doing as he had asked, while a short way away Merlin was gently leading the king to his chambers.

They arrived to find them mostly untouched, Morgana obviously having despised the idea of using the chambers her father had used. It made things easier for Merlin though, as he led Uther to the chair near the fire and began stacking wood into the grate once the king was seated.

He then stood up, silent, before taking a deep breath and pointing at the wood.

"_Forebearne..._" The wood burst into flame, and behind him he heard Uther's sharp intake of breath. Not turning to face the king, he took another deep breath before speaking. "I know that Morgana told you about me, about the silent war we have fought against each other to determine the fate of you, Arthur, and Camelot." He turned, closing his eyes and bowing his head in regret. "I am deeply sorry to you, but her hate was too strong. I tried to bring her back from the darkness into which she was walking, but I failed... I'm sorry..."

He continued to stand there in silence, Uther staring at him not sure what to think. This was not how he had imagined things would be if he ever spoke to the servant again. Never had he once believed the sorcerer would _apologise_ for not being able to save his daughter from turning to evil.

He stared for a moment longer, before speaking in a quiet voice.

"Why have you defended me all this time? Why, when even right now I could have you arrested and executed?"

Merlin raised his head, still solemn. He no longer looked the clumsy and cheerful manservant... He was a powerful practitioner of magic, whose eyes spoke of wisdom far beyond his years.

"I don't deny that there have been times when I have resented having to hide my magic... When I've watched in anger as innocent people were slain at your orders... But I understand the source of your hatred against it, and because of that I do not hate you. I pity you for the anguish you have faced, and the suffering you continue to impose upon yourself day after day."

Uther frowned, faint anger rising.

"What do you know of my suffering?"

"I know that what Morgause told Arthur was true... I know that you petitioned Nimueh to Mirror Life and Death so that Ygraine could bear you a son." Merlin's expression was grave as he shook his head with a small frown. "You _knew_ a life would be asked in payment, yet until you discovered that the life would be Ygraine's you didn't care. Arthur knows that you never realised her life would be the price, so he does not hate you for what happened... He was angry at first, but when I explained that I too understood the pain that can come of Mirroring Life and Death, his anger faded... He forgives you, Sire, just as he forgives you for not telling him about Morgana being his sister... He knows that hating the past, clinging to it, will only mean he would forget to live for the _future_."

Uther seemed unable to speak, his desire to hate Merlin for his magic warring with the relief and hope he felt from knowing his son knew the truth yet did not hate him. Eventually he did speak again, but not until several minutes had passed in uncertain silence.

"He knows about you, doesn't he? How much of the things I've heard him say, things that make me proud of him and let me know he is prepared to be a king, did he learn from _you?_"

Merlin sighed, turning to look towards the light coming in through the window.

"He figured out some of it on his own, though his experiences. Other parts he learnt from Gwen, and Gaius, and from men like Lancelot and Gwaine. I don't deny though that a lot of it he learnt from me, from either knowing me and being around me... or because I told him after that day he found out about my magic." He smiled, turning back to the startled king. "Did you know he hid that he knew from me for _four_ days? That he'd pretended to been knocked unconscious by Morgause that night of the siege after Morgana returned. He did that because he didn't know how to react to learning that I was a sorcerer, so he decided to pretend so he could see how_ I _would react around him while I thought he wasn't aware."

"And what did he learn?"

Merlin answered that quiet murmur, his smile becoming more assured.

"In his own words, he called me the most unbelievably selfless, loyal, and trustworthy man he knew... and that he was _honoured_ to consider me a friend." Merlin felt the tears well up in his eyes, as it began to sink in that, here and now, the king before him could bring an end to his life in Camelot. "I remain here in Camelot, protecting it, because I believe in the bright future that this kingdom, and Arthur, are destined to bring. He will be a _great _king, and even if you had me executed for using my magic to keep him safe, I would die with no regrets. I would die knowing that even though my life were ending, I had been able to make a difference... That I had been able to protect him and that future."

The tears were flowing down the warlock's face now, Uther still not trusting but now willing to listen.

"Magic is evil, it corrupts all who use it. Why should I listen to you?"

Merlin snorted scornfully, his calm facade shattering for a moment as emotion took over.

"And why should _I _have risked _my_ life again and again for you? I was _born_ with magic, Sire. It was never something I _chose_. I could have quite easily walked a path of darkness, like Morgana did, but instead I decided to use my magic for _good_ regardless of how much I might suffer to do so... and I _have_ suffered more than you can ever know. But I learnt _so much_ while living here. So much about what magic should _really _be for. Gaius guided me as I learnt those lessons, and I owe much to him for the wisdom he showed to me. He is not the only one who has shown me wisdom; Arthur has as well. There's something he once said that _truly_ shows his understanding of the real nature of magic... Magic is like a sword, neither good nor evil. It can be used to protect just as it can be used to harm, but it is the _wielder _who decides which it will be. We do not condemn and execute people for wielding a sword, or for associating with someone who does, so why should it be any different for magic?"

Uther stared at him, unsure what to say to such an earnest and _honest_ outburst. He could not deny it, could not deny that Merlin's eyes held only despair in the face of losing all that he had here.

"But... you..."

Merlin knelt before him, bowing his head.

"My loyalty is to Arthur and Camelot, and also to you, and it _always _will be. My life is Camelot's to do with as it pleases." He stood up, looking at Uther again as he wiped away his tears. "But know that the only person I will accept a death sentence from is _Arthur_. If he decides not to trust me anymore, decides to never call on my magic again, then I will submit to the executioner's axe with _no _resistance... But if _you_ order my death, Sire, I will simply escape and continue to protect Camelot as best I can from a distance. It is my _home_, and I will never give up defending it. I entrust everything to Arthur, my life and my purpose. Only he can order me to do otherwise." He bowed formally to Uther. "I will arrange to have food brought up to you, Your Highness, and I am sure Gaius will come to check on you as soon as he's able to... I will not tell Arthur about this conversation. If he learns of it, it will be from you. I don't want to make him worry about me, while you make your decision."

He backed up the formal three paces, bowed again, and then turned to leave while Uther sat there considering what he'd said. The king wanted to think that what the warlock had said had all been all lies, but then he remembered the way his son had long since been acting around the servant. A deep respect had formed between them, and a trust stronger than any he'd ever seen.

Seeing that image in his mind, he called out causing Merlin to stop and turn.

"Merlin..."

Merlin regarded him, solemn.

"Yes, Sire?"

Uther turned his head to look at him, his expression set into a stern frown.

"The law against magic still stands... But in light of the trust my son places in you, and your services in reclaiming my kingdom for me, I will make an exception in your case, _for now_." That frown became a menacing scowl. "But if you _ever _betray my son, or harm him or Camelot in _any _way... I will _kill _you myself!"

Merlin had to fight not to show the joy that had just exploded inside of him, instead nodding solemnly. He could stay!

"I would expect no less of a father protecting his son. You have my word, I would rather _die_ than betray him."

Merlin left, breaking into a massive smile of relief and elation once he was out of sight, thinking to himself about something he heard a long time ago... That the only way that Uther might redeem himself before his time came, would be if he listened to the words spoken by his son... But Kilgharrah never said that Arthur alone had to be the one to say them to him.

Still smiling, but also deciding that he _wasn't_ going to tell anyone about this, he took a deep breath to steady himself and wiped the last traces of tears from his face... He still had the king's food to sort out.

~(-)~

The following morning Merlin sat on the castle steps with Arthur, the two of them awaiting the return of Sir Leon and the others who had gone to get Gwen. It was surprising how quickly things had seemed to return to normal, the people of Camelot deeply relieved to have Uther and his son back in control. But all was not completely stable; Camelot had still lost much of its army and its Knights. They would need to rebuilt their forces, and quickly, lest some neighbouring king decide to try and take advantage of their weakened state.

Both of them knew that, both of them quiet because of it, until Arthur decided to try and lighten the mood by deliberately baiting Merlin into arguing with him.

"Have you seen the state of these boots?"

"Yeah."

"Well go get something to clean them with."

Merlin looked at him sidelong, knowing what his friend was doing.

"Why? They're _your_ boots."

Arthur stared back, suppressing a smile.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Merlin did start to smile, tilting his head.

"I thought you believed in equality... At the round table you said..."

"Shut up, Merlin."

The both sat there in silence, not looking at each other until Arthur gave Merlin a friendly shove and both of them started to smile. That smile faded after a moment for Merlin, as he looked down at his hands and began picking at his fingernails... He really needed to trim them.

"How's your father?"

Arthur's smile also faded, a hint of concern in his eyes.

"I don't know... He still hasn't left his chambers." He sighed. "All this... Morgana... It's hit him hard."

Merlin frowned a little in thought.

"Perhaps we're heading for a new time... You may need to take charge, become... become king."

Arthur nodded, knowing Merlin was right.

"Who knows what the future will bring."

It was then that six familiar faces entered the courtyard, five knights and Gwen riding in on horses. It was a grand sight, Sirs Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, and Elyan all resplendent in their armour and cloaks as Knights of Camelot. When they came to a stop Arthur and Merlin were there to greet them, the prince openly kissing Gwen before welcoming his trusted comrades while Merlin looked on smiling. It was a scene watched from one of the upper windows, a king gazing down at what he realised was as strong a foundation as any ruler could hope to have at the start of a reign. His son had formed this core of support all on his own, earning trust and unflinching loyalty from those he now stood with. And there among them was a sorcerer, whom he suspected all of those down there knew about yet trusted just as much as his son did.

Uther moved away from the window, taking his seat by the fire once again. Thinking about other words he'd heard his son say, besides those quoted by the warlock.

_'I learnt from a good friend of mine, that being angry at the past never changes anything. It only stops you from seeing things clearly, and blinds you to the truth of the world and people around you.'_

He had glanced at Merlin before he'd said them, obviously quoting something the warlock had said to him. With those words and what Merlin said, he knew that it was true his son knew about him but has still chosen to trust him. He also knew that the Cup of Life, which had been secured in the vaults, had only found its way there because Merlin had allowed it. There had been something about the way that Merlin had held it, which said it was not the first time he had encountered its power. If he felt it were at risk of being misused again, he would likely steal and move it to somewhere safer.

Uther sat there, still very much a broken man, but a small part of him now held to the future his son represented. It was then he remembered something else, the way his son used to be. The arrogant and boastful young man had long since faded away, gradually replaced by a prince who was more than ready to be a king, and it was true that it had only been _after _Merlin's arrival that that change had begun to happen. Merlin was a sorcerer, yet he had proven time and again he was willing to die to protect Arthur. And despite his oft complaints about Merlin's attitude and lack of deference, his son respected and valued him. Those thoughts, and Arthur's words, cemented the decision Uther had made the day before.

Be Merlin a sorcerer or not, he would leave the commoner's fate in his son's hands now. Arthur had chosen to trust him, Gaius had chosen to trust him, and should Merlin ever betray them then the responsibility would be on the prince's own head. Arthur had given the boy a chance to prove himself, and after all he had gone through to reclaim Camelot, he had earned the right for his judgement to be respected on this.

It was with that, that Uther remained sat near his hearth, his thoughts turning back to bleaker things... Turning back to thoughts of the daughter who hated and had betrayed him, whom if he had only been less blinded, he might have been able to save.

~(-)~

"And they searched through the remains of the rubble, and still no Morgana."

"Or Morgause..."

Merlin grimaced, he and Gaius sat in the physician's chambers having just finished their supper, the old man frowning as he continued.

"They won't have gone far." Silence fell for a moment, before he looked at his ward again. "Merlin, I know everyone else has forgotten to say this to you, but I will... _Well done_."

They both started to smile; Merlin's becoming a grin.

"I should say the same to you... That spell you hit Morgause with! I never knew you had that in you!"

Gaius grimaced, still sore from that encounter.

"Yes, and at my age I should have known better to stay out of the way." He glanced around at the room, which despite Liam's temporary residence in it was still in a bit of a mess. "Well we still need to tidy this place up, although I suppose I could get Liam to do it in the morning."

Merlin got up.

"Well he'll have to, because there's something I need to go do."

Gaius frowned.

"Where are you going?"

Merlin went into his room, coming back out with a bundle shaped like a familiar sword.

"I have a promise to keep."

Gaius nodded in understanding, Merlin heading out the door and down to the stables. He rode out of Camelot, far out into the woods, searching for some place that just felt _right_ for what he needed to do.

He found it not long after sunrise, the golden light that filtered through the trees shining upon a rock like an omen. Merlin dismounted and walked over to it. He stood there, unwrapping Kilgharrah's sword, as the dragon's words resounded in his memory.

_'In the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil... You must promise me, Merlin, that when its task is done you will place it where none can wield it.'_

Merlin took hold of it with both hands, raising it point down over the rock. He then exerted his will and his magic upon it, thrusting it downwards and deep into the stone.

There it sat bathed in the light of the sun, irremovable and safe. Merlin smiled ever so slightly, his promise fulfilled, before returning to his horse and riding back to Camelot... wondering what new roads his future would now bring...

~(-)~

**If you're going to follow this when I start Season 4, READ THIS INFO!**

**ADDED (21st Feb 2011): I SERIOUSLY recommend going and reading "Whom History Won't Remember". That fic, which as of adding this comment is still in progress, contains/will contain a LOAD of the back-info for the sub-eps I've been plotting for Season 4. Key characters from that fic will be making their appearance, as well as some considerable references to Liam's past and a certain conspiracy he has a small, fringe involvement with (No further details here, since it would be spoiler). People who have followed my stuff in the Tales of Symphonia section will know I'm a fan of weaving all my fics in one genre together, and my Merlin fics will be no exception. **

**While I wouldn't say that reading Whom History Won't Rememeber is mandatory, it **_**is**_** a prequel/'behind-the-scenes of seasons 1&2 and start of season 3' fic which will shed a lot of light on the twisted and intermingled plotlines I like to write. So if you're a fan of my sub-episodes, some of Season 4's sub-eps will have a lot more impact for people who recognise the characters in them and know where they come from. Not to mention the lots of little hints to the parrallel plotline of Whom History that will be skattered here and there.**

**So seriously... READ IT! I'm not bothered about getting loads of reviews on that fic, I knew it would get less interest just because it's mostly set around OCs with a few cameo appearances of the main characters from the show. But if you want the most out of A Question of Motives when I resume it with Season 4, really, go read "Whom History Won't Remember".**

**And, on a side note, once it's done I will be writing A Question of Destiny, my 'Season 1+2+ eps 1&2 of season 3' fic. Like I said, Whom History is 'behind the scenes' and shows things that are happening in Ulwin, and a handful of other places, which will play heavily on the events of the main storyline of the show both before it starts and also during it since it will run in parrallel to Destiny and even a little bit of the start of Motives. There are sub-eps within that fic (which I will admit I already have completely plotted out the framework of episodes and sub-eps for), which also contains three parts in the timeline where the stories of "A Question of Destiny" and "Whom History Won't Remember" will MERGE.**

**That's right, same events shown from Liam's perspective, and from Arthur and Merlin's perspective... lol is this going to get interesting when I get that far XD**

**Ok, I'm blabbering a bit now, so I end this here. Whether any of you guys go to read Whom History is now up to you.**

**(end of must-read comments)**

**~(-)~**

(Original comment)

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. Wow, that chapter was a serious emotional roller coaster to write! **

**And now, I know what you guys are all thinking. "Will she keep writing this or will it be put on hold?" The answer is the latter, because I REALLY want to continue this in line with Season 4. It's why I set Uther up the way I did, with him knowing about Merlin but deciding to trust his son's judgement of him... for now. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing in the Merlin section for the next year, oh no. If you go browse the Merlin section right now, you will find a BRAND NEW fic called "Whom History Won't Remember". It's based on A Question of Motives, and will fill in a certain back-story that I have been revealing little snippets of here and there. I won't tell you more here, it's far more fun to find out how you'll react when you take a look at it. **

**After all, it's not a surprise if I tell you what it's about before you go look, hehehehehe XD**


	73. Implied Deceit 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Chuckles) No, you're not seeing things... This really IS an update in the middle of the year when there is no sign of the new season of Merlin on any TV in sight. This is a special sub-ep, which I've decided to write to link the two seasons. I may end up tweeking it after seeing 4:01 when it airs, but if things go either of the two ways I expect then I won't need to (Grins)**

**I will admit to having given in due to EXTREME temptation, and posted this earlier than I was originally going to. I will be posting the other four parts of Implied Deceit at random intervals as I continue Whom History Won't Remember.**

**There is one thing I WILL point out now though. While it doesn't apply to this special sub-ep, many of the future eps and sub-eps in this will be referencing events and people from Whom History. This is just a reminder that the fic is there to be read, and has entered the stage where it runs alongside Seasons 1 & 2. It can be said that fic will from this point on contain a number of teasers for my planned fic for those seasons, A Question of Destiny. I'll be starting on that once that other fic is done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal, The Mark of the Raven (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 73: Implied Deceit ~Part 1~

It was rather odd to be walking around the castle, with nobles nodding in grudging respect and servants making a point of being polite. Truth be told, prior to his change in circumstances he'd never set foot inside the castle here in Camelot, but he supposed if he had then this would only feel even stranger still.

Elyan casually made his way towards the tower where Gaius' chambers lay, carrying a small wooden box that clinked slightly as he walked, dressed in clothing finer than any he'd worn in his life before. It turned out that the Knights of Camelot got quite a decent wage by nobles' standards, and an _extremely_ good wage by commoners' standards. Arthur had seen to it that he and the other three common born knights, although it turned out Gwaine was technically a noble, got a basic wardrobe of the standard expected of a knight. But then he'd also reminded them that in future it would be their _own_ responsibility to use part of their earnings to maintain it... That might be a bit of a problem in Gwaine's case though, since the man seemed to want to spend every spare minute and coin he had down in the tavern.

The dark-skinned knight sighed, shaking his head at the thought as he ascended the stairs to Gaius' chambers. He could worry about his fellow knight's eccentricities some other time. Merlin was waiting for the contents of the box, and _he_ had weapons training to go to this afternoon.

Elyan opened the door of the physician's chambers, noting that Gaius and his apprentice were still out on their rounds. The day after things had started to settle down, Merlin had holed himself up in his room except to come out and take Arthur his breakfast, midday, and supper. When the prince had demanded to know why, the warlock had just turned round and said 'you'll thank me for it when you find out'. Now, three days and an odd request to a certain former blacksmith later, they were all still waiting.

Crossing the main chamber, Elyan began to frown slightly at the noises coming from the room up the stairs on the far side. Something being dropped, a loud thud that sounded like it had been crossed with a thunderclap, and a string of swearwords in both the Common and Old Tongue... What in the name of... What was Merlin _doing _in there?

He climbed the handful of steps, wooden box still tucked under his arm, and opened the wooden door to peer inside the small room beyond. The room was a mess, not that Merlin ever went to any particular effort to keep it tidy, and over by the window stood the source of the swearing. Merlin was putting out a small fire, which seemed to have been started by the blob of distorted and half-molten metal which was now on the stone floor where he'd thrown it. The flickers of flame now smothered, he then grabbed the blob with a pair of tongs and threw it into the bucket of water by the door, spotting the knight in the process.

Merlin blinked, glancing around at the mess through the thin veil of smoke as if wondering what he should be doing, before composing himself to speak... And it might actually have been convincing if it weren't for the fact that half of his hair was standing on end.

"Elyan! Do you need anything?"

The knight eyed him uncertainly, glancing into the bucket to see about three dozen distorted chunks of metal in the bottom of it... Just how many times had Merlin nearly set his room on fire?

Deciding he didn't want that question answered, he held out the box towards the warlock.

"I have those pendants you asked me to make."

Merlin blinked again, before hurrying over and accepting the box. He then opened it, lifting out one of the bronze circles within and noting that the knight had included the requested slender brass chains for them all as well.

"These are _perfect_, Elyan, even better than I was hoping for." He looked up from the box. "Did you bring the bill for them?"

Elyan reached inside his shirt and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"I'd appreciate being reimbursed as soon as possible. I may be getting paid more now than I was earning as a blacksmith, but buying that much fine bronze from the merchant put a real dent in my savings. The chains weren't cheap either, for all that I made them out of brass. Brass wire is hard to come by, most times it's just sold in ingots, like bronze, for casting."

Merlin accepted the bill, not even bothering to read it before tucking it inside his shirt.

"Don't worry, I'll give it to Arthur later. You should get your money in the morning."

"You're giving it to _Arthur?_"

Elyan was now staring at the warlock, who gazed blandly back as if he couldn't see what the problem was.

"I'm making these for his and Camelot's benefit... of _course_ I'm giving him the bill. If he thinks I'm going to pay for them out of what _I_ earn... You get _five_ times what I do, and you can't afford to stump up for them, so what made you think that _I_ could?"

They continued to stare at each other, until Elyan frowned in bemusement and shook his head. He'd gotten the impression previously that Merlin tended to be blunt and to the point with certain things, but this was his first time experiencing it. It made him wonder how the prince put up with him as his servant.

"Fine, that'll be just fine. Now I think I'm going to go down to the training field... I need to do something a bit less crazy than trying to understand you."

Merlin snorted as Elyan turned to leave, his parting quip making him stop in his tracks for a moment.

"You call getting the crap beaten out of you, by Arthur using a mace, less crazy than talking to _me?_ I think you should reconsider that... Trust me, I speak from experience."

When the knight glanced back at him, Merlin mimed holding a shield and cowering behind it. The convincing way in which he winced with each imagined blow had Elyan raising his eyebrows, and gulping slightly with a sudden feeling of dread... Was he being serious?

Merlin watched the knight hurry out of the room, chuckling slightly as he answered to himself the question that had been written all over Elyan's face. Yes, he was being serious; Arthur plus mace equalled a world of bruises. He was still chuckling when he began to spread out the pendants from inside the box, lining them up along his work table.

There were ten of them, each a circle with a hole in the centre, with a band split into ten panels, to resemble the round table they had sat at the night before reclaiming Camelot, covering their surface. Each panel contained an image, each image different, and each one would be used to represent one of the ten people of Arthur's inner circle. The group who knew that he, Merlin, was a sorcerer.

The centre top panel was, of course, Arthur's, containing the proud outline of a dragon. To its left, and right, mirroring the positions they had sat that night, were a griffin and a unicorn, for himself and Gwen. From that point onwards, maintaining the way they'd sat at the table would have spoiled the symmetry, so the panels beneath his and Gwen's held a trio of oak leaves and holly leaves respectively, to represent Gaius and Liam. After that, the five panels that formed the bottom half of the ring each held the outline of a different weapon. A lance for Lancelot, an axe for Percival, a dagger for Elyan, a mace for Gwaine, and a sword for Leon. He didn't doubt that Gwaine would complain that he got lumped with a weapon instead of a magical creature, but it had made sense to give the knights symbols to reflect their job.

Looking down at the row of identical pendants, Merlin sighed. He'd spent all morning trying to get around the problem of merging a fourth spell into the one he'd already created from three, but it seemed that it just wasn't going to be possible. Every time he'd tried it the pieces of metal he'd been practicing on had melted under the strain of the magic, causing the excess energy to backfire in the process. He couldn't warrant wasting any more time or materials trying to solve it, especially when some of the oils he was using were expensive, so he'd just have to be content with what he'd managed up to now... And why shouldn't he be? He had, after all, managed to combine three totally unrelated enchantments into one spell in just two days. The third day he'd wasted trying to make that four...

The Speaking Spell, a Spell of Symmetry, and a third generic spell to activate the second one if the wearer were to be knocked unconscious by something. Together they would turn the row of ten pendants into a set of ten magically linked amulets, amulets that would mean the members of their inner circle would always be able to signal for help.

Merlin smiled at that thought, and the thought that, quite likely, something this ambitious in terms of amulets had never been attempted before. But then he was 'Emrys', the one destined to be the greatest sorcerer to ever live... He wasn't going to earn that title if he didn't try to pass existing magical boundaries. What people believed to be possible, the limits they set for magic, were just _asking _to be proven wrong.

The warlock allowed himself to smile for a moment longer, before the grin faded and was replaced by an expression of concentration. Hands gathered bottles of oils and jars of powders, carefully measuring them out into a small bowl. He rubbed the resulting mix over each and every inch of the amulets, before setting them back into their row and going along them one-by-one... Touching a different symbol on each.

"_Bist se draca... Bist se giw... Bist se anhorn..._" He continued along the row, naming each amulet by the symbol which would represent its wearer, until reaching the last one he stepped back and held a hand out to them all. "_Labhair guth, teigh. Atille se acoren mircelsas. A beon ylcan, se abbidan beon sendende, aegper be cost, be stille faerdryre._"

The symbols on all ten of them glowed as golden outlines for a moment, Merlin holding his breath and watching anxiously as powders and oils vanished when they were absorbed by the bronze. The next few seconds would tell him if he'd gotten it right or had messed it up at the last stage. One by one, though, the symbols on each returned to dark grooves in the metal's surface, until only a single one on each glowed... and it was a different one on each of them.

Merlin let out a huge sigh of relief, approaching the work table as the remaining glow faded and all the grooves of the designs were dark and dull again. A quick series of tests confirmed everything was working as it should, meaning that all he had to do now was add the enchantments to the chains so that people wouldn't notice their prince, two servants, the two castle physicians, and five of the knights were walking around with matching jewellery. He was tense enough as it is, what with him hiding from everyone the fact that Uther knew he was a sorcerer. He didn't want to add suspicious staff and people in general to his list of worries.

Sighing again, and running a hand through his still-standing-on-end hair, he went to the box that Elyan had brought and began lifting out the chains. Better to give himself something else to think about, other than pyres and executioner's axes.

~(-)~

The knight behind the shield winced with each blow, trying to spot a chance to counter-attack yet failing in the face of his much more experienced opponent.

Elyan dodged backwards from Arthur's next swing, letting the mace whistle past through open air instead of adding another bruise to the arm which held the shield. Merlin _hadn't_ been joking, not in the slightest. Training with a weapon you didn't know very well, against someone who was a master with it, was something akin to _hell_.

Arthur lowered his weapon, reading the expression on the new knight's face. Elyan may know a thing or two when it came to swords and short blades, but he would need to put a lot of work in to improve his use of pole and chain arms. As for right now this brother of Gwen, the woman who was the love of his life, was clearly about ready to drop from exhaustion. He didn't think she'd appreciate him running her brother into the ground on what was only his fifth day as a knight.

"It think that's enough for today. Get yourself inside, get some rest, and we'll work on some more tomorrow." He turned, calling out to the rest of the men on the field. "Training's over for today! Make sure your gear is clean and ready for inspection tomorrow morning!"

The gathered knights and soldiers began to filter back into the castle, all except Elyan and four others who strolled over to where he and the prince stood. Wondering why they were coming over, when there was nothing new to talk about since the recapture of Camelot, Arthur was about to ask when Gwaine anticipated his question by pointing to the archway which led to the rear entrance of the castle.

There, leaning against the side of the arch, hair damp from being tamed from its earlier state, was Merlin. He had a box tucked under his arm, and his usually cheeky grin on his face. The one that made it seem he perpetually thought everything around him was hilarious. Arthur raised his eyebrows at the sight, considering that for the past three days his servant had barely spoken a word to anyone. He'd been beyond distracted, yet now it seemed he'd finished whatever it was he'd been working on.

Glancing at the knights around him, the prince signalled them to follow him and headed towards the arch, Merlin falling in alongside before muttering quietly.

"Council chambers, well, the temporary ones... Gaius, Liam, and Gwen are already there with a silence book. I have something to give to everyone, something useful."

Arthur regarded him with a small amount of surprise, but also bemusement.

"So you finally finished whatever it is you were making? Why on earth you were messing around for _three_ days, I don't kn..."

"When inventing something that's never been done before, a certain degree of trial and error is required." Merlin's tart mutter was quiet, too quiet to be heard outside their group, but loud enough they could all understand him. "I may be good at what I do, but even _I _need time if I want to do something properly... Those _excuses_ for amulets I made back at that castle were pathetic. I didn't want these ones to drop to pieces because of how powerful I am, so I had to work out what oils and herbs to use to prevent that."

Gwaine piped up from the back of the group, amused as he made his remark.

"Hey, those 'excuses' saved our hides. Mine actually lasted for _seven_ hits."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Which only tells me that if I'd given you a different one you'd be dead three times over."

Gwaine shut up at that comment, Lancelot and Percival trying not to smile at the expression on his face. Nothing else was said until they reached the 'council chambers', a room actually two passages away from the proper ones. Those were still being repaired after the damage Morgana did, forcing Arthur to commandeer a different and smaller chamber to use for the time being.

Once they arrived, Elyan closed the door behind them before following everyone to gather where their three waiting friends stood. As soon as everyone was inside the range of the enchanted book which lay face down on the long table, Arthur, who had stood himself at the end of it, turned his head to look at his servant.

"Well, what is it you have for us?"

Merlin chuckled, pulling a piece of paper from inside his shirt and handing it to the prince.

"First, the bill for the materials. Elyan hasn't charged for the time he spent making the pendants and the chains, and _I'm_ not going to charge you for all the herbs and stuff I used working out and then casting the enchantment I put on them. So it's a fair deal, all told."

Arthur stared at him blankly, before snatching the bill from the warlock and pocketing it in disgust.

"Just get on with it, Merlin."

Those gathered here, who were used to this banter, glanced at each other in amusement. It was only the four of the five knights who as yet were not accustomed to seeing a _servant_ act in such a way towards a _prince_. Leon had witnessed it a handful of times already. Meanwhile Merlin set down the box, opening it and laying out the ten completed amulets. He then held a hand over them and muttered.

"_Acyoan ure agennama._" The outlines of a different symbol on each pendant changed to gold, bright against the rich brown of the bronze from which they'd been cast. Merlin then began to hand them out, assigning them to the proper people before the outlines turned dark again. "I combined a Symmetry Spell with the Speaking Spell. The symmetry spell will make all the symbols light up the same way on all the amulets, and it has a range of about twenty miles. If one of you wants to call for help, just speak the key phrase and then the trigger word, and the symbol that represents your amulet will light up on all of them."

Lancelot glanced up from inspecting his amulet.

"Nice."

Merlin started to grin.

"Now, normally the speaking spell only lets me talk to someone in the same room, and only to one person at a time. But, because I combined the Speaking spell with the Symmetry Spell, so long as you all keep those on I can speak to any one, group, or _all_ of you at the same time. It won't have the same range as the spell for symmetry, only about ten miles at most, but let's face it. If you were further away than that, and I needed to yell orders for you to come help in a hurry, we'd probably be doomed anyway... So if Arthur needs to pass orders on quick, or from a distance of _less _than ten miles, I can do it for him."

Arthur's frown had vanished into an expression of pleased surprise, the prince shaking his head for a moment before clapping a hand onto Merlin's shoulder.

"And once again you reveal that you're not as stupid as you look. Could Gaius trigger the Speaking Spell on these?"

The elderly physician shook his head, answering the question himself.

"No, Sire, it is a spell I never succeeded in mastering. But even with only Merlin able to use these in that way, it will still be _extremely_ useful. He spends much of his time close to you as it is."

Merlin raised a finger, adding another point after nodding in agreement with his mentor.

"I also managed to work in a spell to trigger a call for help if any of us are knocked out by a sudden blow or attack. Don't worry, going to sleep normally doesn't count. It's just a pity I couldn't work in a spell to warn of magical danger, but it wouldn't merge with the other three spells."

He sighed, frowning in clear disappointment at that matter, but it quickly faded when Gwaine piped up from his position beside Elyan.

"No spell to block attacks, like those ones you made us before?"

Merlin just stared at him.

"No, no spell to deflect attacks, and if you want to know why, I'll tell you." He started ticking points off on his fingers. "One: if _you_ had an amulet like that, you'd throw yourself into danger without thinking... Although you tend to do that anyway... And before you knew it the spell would run out of power and you'd probably lose your head or something. Two: The spell is too obvious. It wouldn't take people long to realise you were either using magic or wearing something enchanted. And that leads me to point three. If you were discovered using something like that, it would mean you getting executed. And if someone figured out where you _got_ it from, _I_ would get executed too." He tilted his head. "Any more stupid questions?"

Gwaine, who looked a bit bemused, shook his head while the knights either side of him chuckled. It was then that Gwen spoke in concern, holding up her amulet before indicating everyone else's.

"Merlin, these are wonderful, but the people around us would have to be blind not to notice us walking around with identical necklaces. Even if we hide them under clothing, all it would take is for them to be seen by a few too many and people would start to ask questions. And we'd have the same problem as the one you just described."

Merlin folded his arms across his chest, plucking at the brass chain around his neck looking pleased with himself.

"I've put a misdirection spell on the chains, to keep it separate from the spells on the amulets, but so people around the castle will just ignore them if they see them. So long as none of us do anything to draw obvious attention to them, people won't notice we're walking around like a matching set. I'd still keep them inside clothing if you can, though, just in case. That spell is one I'll have to renew every so often, so it's best not to take the risk."

All of the knights, and Liam, were now inspecting the two-inch disks with varying degrees of being impressed. Out of them, it was Elyan who looked up first.

"Glad to see that almost setting your room on fire was worth it."

"_On fire?_"

Arthur stared at his servant, who winced and looked anywhere but at him.

"Well I did say it took a bit of trial and error, and I only scorched my table here... and there... in about ten places."

Across from him, Gaius had a hand to his face shaking his head, while Arthur did likewise before speaking.

"Merlin, we _all_ have things we need to go do, so just tell us the key phrase and trigger word so we can get on with them."

Merlin smiled, a slight gleam in his eyes.

"The trigger is '_Ic behyhte_', 'I trust', and the key phrase is 'In the Brotherhood of the Round Table'."

Arthur lowered his hand from his face, annoyance turning to surprise and then respect. He then nodded in approval, his voice clear within the confines of the silence book's range.

"Indeed, in the Brotherhood of the Round Table, we _do_ trust. We trust each other, to come to our aid when we need it most." He raised his fist, expression determined as the rest of them echoed his call "For Camelot!"

"For Camelot!"

The gathered allies began to filter out of the room, each heading either to their rooms or to waiting duties. Three of those walked together, heading for the chambers belonging to one of their number. It was nearly noon, and if they went now then Merlin would have time for a quick meal with the two of them before he rushed off to sort out Arthur's.

Gaius glanced sidelong at Merlin, Liam also watching the warlock from where he walked the other side of him as they entered the physician's chambers.

"You're really taking this rather seriously, Merlin. I'm proud of you."

Merlin directed a rather weaker version of his smile than normal, his humour there but muted by present concerns.

"Well I'd _have_ to take it seriously eventually, and I have for a long time. It's just that at first there was just two of us, then Arthur, then Gwen... and now there are _ten_ of us. I figured the amulets would remind everyone that so long as we trust each other, and work together, then Camelot really will become a true and just kingdom. It will become the heart of Albion."

Gaius nodded in agreement, Liam doing so as well while he began to set the table. Neither realised that behind his words, Merlin had some rather solemn reasons for doing this... If Uther changed his mind, and he wasn't able to escape as unlikely as that was, the he might not be around to protect Arthur anymore. He wanted the group to stay strong, stay united, even if something happened to him.

Liam set down the last of the bowls, heading to where a pot of soup had been cooking by the fire most of the morning.

"Well they do say that many hands make light work. The more of us there are, the easier it will be to deal with things that come our way."

"And the harder it will be to ensure that the existence of our group remains a secret." Gaius' tone held a slight note of warning, a reminder that none of them could risk dropping their guard. "Uther is no fool. If we are careless, it could mean exposure of us all."

Grim silence fell, the three men all glancing at each other before settling down to eat their meal. They were barely half-way through when a sudden commotion could be heard outside, and Merlin rushed to his scrying dish to see what it was.

Merlin took one look at the image he conjured, before groaning and walking away from the dish with his hands in his hair.

Liam stared at him.

"What is it?"

Merlin grimaced, turning to face them both.

"King Alined... _and_ his jester... have just entered the castle unannounced and unexpected. This _stinks _of trouble." He pulled out his amulet and touched the dragon with a fingertip. "_Eist le me..._" He paused, waiting for the dragon outline to turn gold. "Arthur, we've got company; King Alined just arrived through the gates. _Don't_ tell him your father's real condition. I'll go escort him to see you, if you want to go back to the temporary council chambers to receive him."

As he ended the spell, Gaius regarded him flatly.

"You do realise that you just _ordered_ him to go to the council chambers. You didn't exactly give him a choice."

Merlin headed for the door, urgent seeing as he needed to get moving _now_.

"I never told Arthur about the cause of the stuff with Vivian. Alined tried to cause _war_ back then, so I doubt he's here for a nice reason."

Liam and Gaius watched the door thud closed behind him, the former frowning.

"Stuff with Vivian?"

Gaius sighed, seating himself at the table once more.

"Sit down and I'll explain it to you."

~(-)~

Why the hell did Alined have to show up now? His kingdom was well to the north, meaning he must have set off to head here at least two weeks ago, right in the middle of the time Morgana had been in control. There was no way word could have reached him about the occupation either, not in that space of time, which left him to wonder... Why _was_ he here?

Merlin escorted King Alined and his servant into the temporary council chambers, his expression set into a frown to warn the prince rising from his seat to greet them. Stepping aside to let Alined approach Arthur where he stood in front of the chair Uther usually used, Merlin ensconced himself near the door and out of the way, so he could use his amulet if needed without drawing attention.

Arthur wisely didn't even glance at Merlin, instead focusing his attention on these unexpected guests. He smiled in greeting, coming forward a few steps to meet Alined partway down the room as was respectful.

"King Alined, welcome. To what do we owe this visit?"

Alined frowned a little, his eyes searching the chamber in puzzlement.

"Where is your father? I would have thought it would be _he_ who would greet me. Does he not respect me enough to welcome me personally?"

Arthur hid a wince at the king's offended tone, his reply composed and reasoning.

"As it is too recent for you to have heard of it, I must inform you that Camelot has suffered a recent act of serious betrayal. The Lady Morgana sold us out, allying herself with a sorceress and seizing the throne with the aid of magic. Obviously, since I am standing here, you can see that she ultimately failed. She was, however, queen for two weeks, and during that time my father, and the kingdom, were not treated well. Our Court Physician has ordered him to bed rest for the time being. We're still clearing up the last of the mess, but for all intents and purposes, Camelot is as it was before the takeover. The Pendragons are back in command, and order has been restored."

King Alined came close to gaping in surprise, hastily composing himself before speaking.

"I see, that is grave news indeed. But Uther is a strong soul. Surely I could see him for a few minutes at least."

Arthur looked to one of the guards near the door, a tilt of his chin getting their attention.

"Go and tell Gaius that I require his presence." The guard promptly left, Arthur turning his attention back to the Alined. "If you will not take my word for it, then you shall hear it from our physician. My father trusts his judgement implicitly with regards to his health, as do I, and in light of the order for bed rest I am acting as proxy for him until he is considered physically recovered from his ordeal."

In his corner, without being prompted, Merlin used the moment of distraction to relay to Gaius the story Arthur had just told. To think his amulets would be useful so soon... He just seemed to have some kind of strange luck in anticipating these things by accident.

The wait was tense, but it was only about ten minutes later that the chamber doors opened and Gaius entered with a nod to the prince.

"You needed to speak to me, Sire?"

Arthur indicated their visitors with a hand.

"Gaius, sorry to have disturbed you, but King Alined wishes to see the king. I tried to explain that he couldn't, but it seems it's best coming from you."

Gaius turned to Alined, his voice firm as he spoke.

"The king was badly mistreated during the time of the occupation, and suffered a number of physical traumas and injuries in addition to lack of food and water. I've put him on bed rest, with _strict _instructions to leave the reorganisation of everything to his son. Arthur is more than capable, and King Uther knows that he will recover faster if he avoids any unnecessary stress." His tone now became almost apologetic. "So, I'm afraid that, as his physician, I must intervene and state that any visits at this time, by anyone other than his son, or myself and my assistant, are out of the question. But I am sure Prince Arthur will be able to assist you with whatever matter has brought you here."

Alined was frowning, unable to argue with what seemed a legitimate explanation. There had been no time for them to corroborate a story, or so he thought.

"I hope so, because it really is quite serious."

Arthur faced him.

"How so?"

Alined gave him a long look.

"There are rumours going about the outer kingdoms, rumours that Camelot is deceiving us. Making us enforce the ban against magic and preventing us from enlisting those of magic to our service, when in fact this kingdom is still using the services of a sorcerer itself."

Arthur, despite the fact that in a certain sense he knew it was true, reacted to the accusation as if deeply insulted by it. His expression changed to a haughty scowl, as he did an exemplary impression of how his father would have reacted to that statement.

"And what _proof _do you have to support these outrageous allegations?"

Alined raised a hand to stay any further offence.

"I merely speak of what has been noted, that despite the multitude of magical attacks of recent years, Camelot seems to have unusually good fortune in fending off even creatures that should by rights only be possible to kill _using_ magic."

"This is utter _nonsense!_" Arthur folded his arms across his chest, pacing a little in apparent anger. "I will initiate an immediate search of Camelot and all villages within two days ride of the city. My men will scour them all for _any_ sign of magic. Will _that _serve as to prove these unfounded rumours are false?"

Alined inclined his head slightly in acceptance.

"It will indeed. On behalf of my fellow monarchs, I shall remain here in Camelot as an impartial observer to the proceedings, so that I may vouch for the validity of the results of the search."

Arthur gave him one last long look, nodding sharply.

"Agreed." He called out to the guard he'd sent before. "Inform the servants a room needs to be prepared for King Alined and his servant, and his escort of knights are to be settled as is appropriate. Also inform Sir Leon that I require his presence. The rest of you are dismissed."

Merlin waited until Alined and Trickler left the chamber along with Gaius and the guards, before walking Arthur's side once the king and the jester were gone.

"Nicely done... If I hadn't known better, I'd have thought you really were offended by the idea of people thinking you would condone the use of magic."

Arthur sighed, slumping down into the nearby chair. His expression was grim.

"I don't know what it is you have against Alined, but you obviously have good reason. I'd have to be blind not to see the intentions of those two are far from honourable."

Merlin folded his arms across his chest, rattling his fingers on one arm.

"They weren't the last time, either... When he had his jester enchant you to fall madly in love with Lady Vivian, in the hope King Olaf would start a war over it."

Arthur stiffened where he sat, staring at him.

"_Alined _was behind that? And his servant is a sorcerer?"

Merlin snorted.

"Yes, and yes... although not a particularly good one. Trickler is no match for me."

Arthur's frown returned, as he rose to his feet once again.

"I want you to watch them, Merlin. Watch them closely."

The warlock nodded, determined and focused.

"I will. You can count on that..."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: "Speak voice, go. Reach the chosen seals. All are same, the call be sent, either by choice, by silent sudden fall". Just to clarify things, the Speaking Spell is still only one way. They can hear him if he uses it to speak to them, but they can't reply. I cut out the 'warning of magical danger spell', because it would have made the amulets overpowered and been too complicated... plus it let me have Merlin almost set his room on fire, hehe. All they are is a glorified emergency beacon to scream 'help me!' if one of the gang is unlucky enough or dumb enough to get themselves knocked unconscious, and to let Merlin relay orders or possibly annoy them... I suspect he may do the latter more than a few times XD**


	74. Implied Deceit 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Just a bit of news. Due to discovering that trying to write scenes in Whom History that are direct tie-ins with A Question of Destiny, before I even write that fic, proved too tricky, I have started to post it and will be updating Whom History when its events coincide with those in Destiny. It makes more sense to do them together rather than separate.**

**Now, on to part two of the special sub-ep :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Machinations of Cedric (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 74: Implied Deceit ~Part 2~

The castle was quiet, only the usual numbers of guards walking the halls. He might have considered this as easy to sneak around as it was two years ago, but for one certain fact which had the hairs on his neck stand on end.

Trickler shivered as he slunk through the castle, suddenly nervous about this whole thing. He'd headed out as ordered as soon as the residents settled down for the night, with the intention of looking for possible good places to set a trap for the prince. But all the while he'd had a feeling that something wasn't quite right, that feeling edging at him until he'd given in to nerves and cast a spell to reveal if there were any leftover unpleasant enchantments hanging around from the Lady Morgana's sorceress. What had been shown, in those faint few moments his spell had been in effect, only made him feel worse once he repeated it in the other locations that had felt odd.

All of the weakest places in the castle's defences, as well as all of the main hallways, had been subtly warded with spells... Fresh ones, less than week old. There might be more truth to the accusation against Camelot than they had realised.

Trickler returned hastily to the guest room where his king waited, slipping inside silently and flinching at the words uttered sternly by the man sat at the table within.

"Well, what did you learn?"

The servant bowed anxiously, wringing his hands as he spoke.

"Sire, the story you told Prince Arthur to distract him... It would seem you were closer to the truth than you thought. The castle is warded, there are spells in _all_ the main passages, strong ones. They are all the work of a single spellcaster, that I am sure, which means whoever they are, they are _very_ powerful. All have been cast within the past few days, for there are echoes of older spells that have been recently removed."

King Alined frowned, intrigued.

"There is a sorcerer here? Do you think they are here to kill Uther?"

Trickler shook his head uncomfortably.

"I do not, Sire... I cannot tell what type of spells they are, but way they are placed all points to the caster acting in _defence_ of Camelot. Uther does not know it, but it appears there is a sorcerer right under his nose, protecting his kingdom. It is likely they played a role in Camelot's recapture."

Alined leaned back in his chair, thoughtful. This was intriguing indeed.

"So all this time, the reason Camelot has survived all that it has faced is because of a single powerful sorcerer secretly defending it. Now this is interesting. If we could convince them to side with us, they could perhaps hand this kingdom to us on a platter."

"But, Sire, if they have been protecting this place I hardly think they would..."

"Silence!" Alined glared at his now trembling servant, annoyed. "All men, all sorcerers, have a price. If we can learn the desires of this one, we could win them over to our side and Camelot would be ours. These lands were the centre of the Old Religion, scattered with many important and powerful places and artefacts. If we can take Camelot, all of those things will be there for the taking... I want you to keep looking for suitable places to deal with the prince, and keep an eye out for this sorcerer as well. I would like to have a word with them if you can locate them."

Trickler bowed, still nervous but resigned to the situation. His king would not take no for an answer.

"Yes, Sire."

Unbeknownst to them, their entire conversation had been eavesdropped on, a certain young but very powerful warlock gazing at their image from a distant room.

Merlin swept a hand through the water in his scrying dish, breaking the image and moving away from it to sit down on the edge of his bed. His expression was thoughtful, considering he hadn't expected Trickler to notice the spells given how weak he was. Most were decoys, to make any would-be invading sorcerers nervous, but the ones around Uther's and Arthur's chambers were real and set so he would sense if malicious magic were cast anywhere near them.

Merlin sighed, shaking his head before snorting in derision at one of the things Alined had said. As if he would _ever_ go against Camelot... His only 'desire' was to see this kingdom flourish under Arthur's reign, and to stand at his side proudly as Court Sorcerer. Anything else was meaningless.

Now assured of the real reason Alined and his pet sorcerer were here, and confident they wouldn't be trying anything just yet, Merlin lay down in his bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He'd make his report to Arthur in the morning.

~(-)~

It was a yawning warlock who entered Arthur's chambers the next morning, carrying the usual tray of breakfast and setting it down on the table within. Arthur was already awake and sitting on the edge of his bed, looking similarly tired. He'd probably had trouble sleeping due to wondering why Alined was here.

When Merlin retrieved the silence book from the ledge above the fireplace, Arthur quickened his pace towards the table and sat down. Starting on his food while Merlin told him what he'd learnt.

"To put it bluntly, Alined and Trickler are here to get rid of you and your father. Alined wants Camelot, because the kingdom's lands hold some of the central locations of the Old Religion. Long story short, he wants power."

Arthur snorted, not surprised. To hear this was another assassination attempt hardly surprised him.

"Well it certainly fits with a man who would use magic to try start a war. I want you to let everyone know to keep an eye on his servant. Alined can't risk being seen doing anything suspicious, so his servant will have to do all the leg work."

Merlin chuckled.

"Although he's already nervous about that. He surprised me by detecting the spells I set around the castle after I removed the ones placed by Morgause, but he lacks the power or skill to tell which are real and which are decoys. If he goes anywhere near yours or the king's chambers, I'll know. Those ones are real."

The prince raised his eyebrows, swallowing his current mouthful.

"Well it's good to know you're watching my back while I sleep. If you're being this casual then you clearly don't see those two as a threat."

"They're not." Merlin leaned back in his chair, smiling. "I'm not particularly fond of the idea of hurting him, but I think I can lead him astray. I'll need some of his hair though, and King Alined's hair as well if we can manage it."

Arthur began to grin. This kind of conspiring was what made knowing Merlin had magic a boon.

"Then it's lucky for us that I already assigned Gwen to tend to them. I'm sure she'll do what she can to help us."

Merlin was now grinning as well.

"She will, and I'll make sure everyone knows not to let King Alined or Trickler in to see Uther." He stood up, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the ring he'd borrowed after the meeting with Alined. "Here's something to help, a way to call me without using the amulets and making everyone think you're in mortal danger. I've tied it to my retainer ring, so just say the spell trigger and I'll know you want to speak to me. 'Ic clipie tu, Merlin'."

Arthur accepted the ring, slipping it onto his right hand with a nod.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Without you, this situation would be a nightmare instead of a slightly amusing inconvenience."

Merlin closed the silence book and headed for the door, still smiling when he glanced back.

"I live to serve you, My Lord."

~(-)~

The apprentice physician came out of the king's chambers, unsettled by the almost haunted look in Uther's eyes. Far from being on bed rest, the reason he'd not as yet left his chambers was by his own choice. He didn't seem ready to, seemed to still be thinking about all that had happened.

Liam sighed, shivering a little. Uther's two servants had been victims of the takeover, both slain in trying to defend him. For that reason he was temporarily acting at the king's only personal servant, the only one allowed contact with him other than Gaius or Arthur. Merlin seemed to be avoiding going in there, but it was more likely he was just too busy to be involved when Arthur visited his father. Everyone had a lot to do these days.

Liam frowned. Speaking of Merlin, it was going to take some time to get used to his voice coming out of nowhere. He'd almost dropped a jug of water while in there, when the warlock had relayed Arthur's order to make sure Alined and his servant got nowhere near the king. They would have done it anyway, but that it came from the prince made it official, and getting used to disembodied orders would probably come soon enough.

He turned and faced the guards, both directly outside Uther's chambers and also positioned slightly down the passage. He hadn't done things like this since the times when he'd served Lord Hargren, it felt strange to be able to order certain guards around here in Camelot.

"If King Alined or his servant come trying to see the king, you are not to let them pass under any circumstances. Prince Arthur had commanded it."

One of the guards nodded, Georg, the second in command of the castle guard. He had a hint of a smile in his eyes.

"Then it will be done. They shall not pass save at the dying breaths from our bodies... For Camelot, and its bright future."

Liam twitched, blinking before hurrying away. 'For Camelot and its bright future'. That was code phrase used by supporters of the now deceased Lord Hargren and his allies. He should have known there'd be at least one of them here, and that they would recognise and approach him eventually, but he had no idea they would be so highly placed. He knew from castle gossip that Georg had been here for almost seven years, which meant he'd been sent here by Hargren. It was something to remember.

Continuing through the castle towards the kitchens, Liam wondered if he should tell Arthur about that group. Wondered if he should tell him that Ulwin's ruling family were supporters of magic. He shook his head, deciding against it. They'd come forward when they thought the time was right, and that decision would be made by Nellan and Lord Tarven. If they had a spy here, then chances were they might already know that Merlin had magic.

Still lost in thoughts, Liam passed by Gwen as she made her way to Alined's chambers. She was carrying a pile of fresh bedding, an empty basket looped over one arm ready to take the dirty items away. She caught sight of Trickler entering his master's chambers as she approached them, regarding him warily for a moment before putting on a pleasant smile.

She knocked lightly on the door and entered, curtseying when he flinched and turned to glare at her.

"I've come to change the bedding. I won't be long."

Trickler watched her suspiciously, gradually relaxing from his fright. He'd just tried to get close to Uther's chambers, and been more than firmly sent on his way. Apparently, they'd just been given orders from Prince Arthur not to allow him or his king to pass.

He frowned, watching her as she worked.

"Why is your prince being so protective of his father? I would have thought he was being _too _protective."

Gwen pulled the covers off the pillows, making sure they turned inside-out as she did. Starting to put the fresh ones on, she then gave the other servant a long stare.

"You weren't here during the occupation, during the time the Lady Morgana was queen. I was, and I can tell you that the horrors she inflicted on those opposed to her was terrible. That she caused physical harm to the king is no surprise to me, nor is Gaius prescribing bed rest for him. Our court physician takes no chances with the king's health, and neither does his son." The bedding changed, she put what she'd removed into the basket, picking it up before addressing him again. "Is there is any clothing of yours or your master's that needs cleaning? I'm heading to the laundry rooms anyway, so I might as well take them down there for you."

Trickler seemed to be knocked off guard, hesitating for a moment before getting to his feet.

"Yes, of course." He went into the tiny side-chamber attached to this room, where the personal servant of a guest would sleep to be close by in case needed. He came out with a slightly pungent bag of clothing, passing it to her. "Make sure none of it goes missing."

Gwen accepted the bag, smiling pleasantly.

"Don't worry. I'll bring everything back up here as soon as it's been cleaned and dried."

She left the room, heading back the way she'd come but taking a detour via Merlin's favourite back stairway. Secreted there, she turned the pillowcases right-side out again and managed to pluck several grey hairs from their surface. She placed them into a cotton pouch she had with her, before turning her attention to the Trickler's travel clothes. His hat among them, and with a small triumphant smile she plucked several of his hairs from inside it, which she then placed into a second cotton pouch.

Deed done, she picked up the basket and continued on her way to the laundry.

~(-)~

"Pass me that jar. No, not that one, the one next to it."

Merlin waved a hand, pointing Liam to the jar in question, the two of them stood in Gaius' chambers doing something that was making the apprentice distinctly nervous. Merlin, cooking up a spell in broad daylight in the physician's chambers.

He picked up the jar, heading back to the warlock's side.

"Are you sure you should be doing this in here?"

The warlock could see the concern on his friend's face, accepting the jar when it was handed to him and carefully measuring out some of the powder it contained. He then chuckled, not worried in the least.

"I did this before, it's no big deal. By standing out here instead of hiding all this in my room, it just looks like I'm helping you make remedies for Gaius. Everyone in Camelot, who doesn't know about me, thinks I'm some kind of idiot. If they walked in right now it would never even cross their mind that this was to do with magic. So relax, and get me that burner over there. I need to heat this stuff as I mix it."

Liam did as asked, coming back with it and handing it over. Between tending to Uther and being dragged back here to help with remedies and spells, it was all making him a bit jumpy... And then finding out that the captain of the castle guard was... He shook his head, determined not to dwell on that. Merlin needed a hand right now, and it was best he concentrated on that. The warlock probably wouldn't appreciate it if his spell went wrong because his assistant for this was distracted.

The two of them continued to work, Liam passing Merlin the things he asked for and watching him work, intrigued. He'd seen his friend Kalem cast plenty of magic back in the days before his death, but had never watched any magic being done that required materials. A short while later the door opened, Liam flinching but Merlin remaining nonchalant. He'd expected Gwen to show up, but hadn't warned Gaius' apprentice.

She came across the room, holding out two small cotton pouches pulled from a pocket.

"I got the hair you asked for, and it was easier than I was expecting. Alined's servant didn't suspect a thing."

Merlin accepted them, moving to the pot of now bubbling and boiling mixture.

"You might want to hang around for a few minutes. It saves me finding you to give you your charm once this is done." He took the pot off the burner and tipped both the short, dark strands of Trickler's hair, and the longer grey strands from Alined, into the pot, stirring them in before stepping back and pointing at it. "_Faic do feic, faic do cluin. Amhain seachmall dol sibh, do an firinne ta sibh caoch!_"

The mixture bubbled madly for a moment, shimmering before turning dull and instantly cold. Merlin poured it into a jar, and dipped ten little wooden disks on leather cords into it. He then passed one each to Gwen and Liam, pulling off his boot and tying another round his ankle.

Liam and Gwen copied him, the former pausing to regard the innocuous little object sceptically.

"So that's it? This will stop those two suspecting any of us?"

Merlin yanked his boot back on, standing straight and nodding.

"The spell is a variant of the one I used on Uther, to stop him from believing Morgana if she told him I had magic. This isn't a sustained one though, I didn't fancy drinking it again like last time." He shuddered at the memory. "Those charms just link you into the spell, giving it something to focus it."

Gwen nodded in understanding, smiling.

"Well that's good to know. I'd better get back to my chores, before anyone notices I'm missing."

Merlin picked up the pot and the remaining charms, leaving one behind for Gaius.

"And I need to go put this somewhere safe but central in the castle. Give that charm to Gaius when he gets back, Liam."

Liam pocketed it, before starting to clear the table of the items used for the spell.

"I will."

Merlin and Gwen left the room, descending the stairs and parting ways. He went even deeper through the castle, down into the lower levels, only stopping when he reached a passage he knew was almost right under the middle of the building above. He then used magic to pull a stone from the wall, hollowing out a space behind it and tucking the jar within. A quick spell to return the stone to place and dispose of the small amount of dirt finished the job, before he walked away with his hands in his pockets, humming innocently.

This castle was his home territory, and here small timers like Alined and Trickler didn't stand a chance.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Like I said above, if you guys go to the Merlin section, I've now begun posting the prequel to this fic, A Question of Destiny. Six chapters are up, and I'll be aiming to do 1 ep/sub-ep a week, maybe two if I have time. So check it out if you want to see Merlin driving Arthur up the wall right from the very beginning XD**

**Also, the spell put on Trickler and Alined translates as "Nothing to see, nothing to hear. Only illusion for you, to the truth you are blind." It's in Irish-gaelic, since when I tried it in Old English it sounded lame hehehe.**


	75. Implied Deceit 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Heheheehheeh XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Machinations of Cedric, The Forged Seal (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 75: Implied Deceit ~Part 3~

Blue eyes regarded the small wooden disk on its cord, stained dark by some liquid it had been dipped in, before their owner permitted the item to be tied around one of his ankles by the warlock stood before him.

Arthur watched the process thoughtfully, before tugging his boot back on.

"So this thing will prevent Alined and his servant from suspecting any of our group?"

Merlin straightened up, nodding in confirmation.

"As long as each of us wear these charms, King Alined and his servant will never suspect us. I hid the spell mixture in the catacombs right under the middle of the castle, to anchor the area the spell will affect."

Arthur frowned.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"

The smirk he got was answer enough, even had Merlin not actually explained.

"I pulled a stone out of the wall and made a hole behind it for the jar, before putting it back. Unless you knew what I'd done and where you'd never spot it, and the mixture _in_ the jar is what holds the spell of misdirection. It could be right in front of Alined and Trickler, and neither of them would even recognise it was there." He inclined his head, frowning a little. "The spell only works within the castle though, so don't do anything that might make them suspicious when out in the city. I'll warn everyone else as well. We have about two weeks before it runs out of power, but I don't think they'll be here for that long. If they are, I'll ask Gwen to try get some more hair and cast it again. Once they're gone, I'll need the charms back so I can burn them. I don't like leaving evidence of magic lying around if it's not something I need anymore."

Arthur nodded, rising to his feet.

"Understood... Now all we need to do is wait out the search and keep an eye on Alined and his servant until they have no choice but to leave. Although they don't seem to be in much of a hurry."

Merlin slowly started to grin.

"Maybe _I _could do something about that..."

He turned and left the room, thinking over what he might do. There was no time today, not with the chores he had to get done, but tomorrow the game could begin.

~(-)~

The three men followed the road in the early morning light, the walls of the city retreating behind them and their horses. For two of them this was their first official task as knights, but for one of them the task wasn't really what was on his mind.

Gwaine had his amulet out from under his clothing and armour, frowning as he peered at it and prodded a finger at the symbol that was his. He'd kept doing that ever since he'd been given it, constantly being told to put it away in case he drew attention to it.

It seemed that now they were well away from prying ears, he was finally going to voice what his problem with it was.

"I don't get it. Why couldn't have Merlin asked you for some more interesting things to put on these, Elyan? Why not a magical creature like his? A wyvern or... a giant killer pheasant even. Why did I get stuck with a _mace_ as my symbol? It's hardly inspiring."

Elyan glanced sidelong at him, Leon also looking a bit unimpressed by the other knight's whining.

"Although with the way your hair was when you arrived at the stables this morning, your head certainly resembled one."

Gwaine stared at him, taking note of the amusement in both his and Leon's expressions, before putting his amulet back under his clothing and shaking his head.

"Fine, I'll admit I asked for that one. So how long is this inspection going to take, Leon? You know this route better than we do, what with having done it before."

Leon looked down the trail ahead, tilting his chin to draw their attention to it.

"We'll reach the first village in about twenty minutes time, do a surprise check of all the houses, then ride on to the next one. We have three more to do after that, before we eventually reach Willowdale. If we keep the searches quick, we can finish all six by late-afternoon and be back in Camelot before the Great Bell."

Gwaine grimaced.

"Meaning we'll be lucky to make it back in time for a hot supper. We'll have to filch something cold from the kitchens, unless we get lucky."

Leon shook his head at the his fellow knight's attitude.

"It could be worse. Prince Arthur could have sent us on one of the longer routes which require being out of the city for five to six _days_. He's going easy on you, with you being new."

"And the fact that while King Alined is hanging around he wants to keep his most trusted knights close." Both of them looked at Elyan, who regarded them seriously in return. "He couldn't avoid sending us out, because it would have made it look like he either didn't think we were up to it yet, or that he was deliberately keeping us close because he was wary about something. The first would make us look weak, when right now he needs to prove to the people and the court that commoners are worthy of serving as knights. The other might make Alined realise that Arthur is on to him."

Gwaine lifted one foot out of his stirrups, lifting it and shaking it as a reminder of what was tied round that ankle.

"Are you forgetting? Merlin took care of that. It's probably that first reason for why he sent us out, although if anyone had dared call any of us weak I'd soon set them straight."

Leon shook his head.

"And are you forgetting that you are actually a noble? You admitted as much yourself, although you don't act like one."

Gwaine snorted.

"I'd rather consider myself a commoner than a noble. Too many nobles I've met aren't worth the paper their titles are written on. Respect should be earned, and Arthur has earned mine, as have you... But so far the rest of the knights who survived the occupation don't impress me much. Most of them have their heads stuck too far up their arses."

Both Gwaine and Elyan waited for Leon to react badly to that statement, but instead he sighed and once again looked at the road ahead.

"And unfortunately I would have to agree with you on that... Those who died are mainly the ones with the greatest determination to defend this kingdom... Those that survived, at least half of them I've seen hesitate in dire situations to the verge that I'd almost call them cowards. They lack the stern resolve to face the worst magical threats, and I've said as much to Prince Arthur. Were it not for his strong leadership to urge them onwards, there are some I am certain would have turned tail and run."

"Which brings us back to the fact he needs to keep us close to the city." Elyan nudged his horse in the ribs, sending it cantering ahead. "Let's get a move on, and make sure we make it back before the day ends."

"Agreed. I wouldn't want Merlin teasing us when we get back for being the ones late for a change."

Gwaine chuckling to himself, he and Leon sent their horses after him, the trio fading out of sight among the trees.

~(-)~

The bell had rung to mark the passing of noon, forcing him to give his hapless target a breather while they both tended to their master's meals, but as soon as he'd dumped a tray of food on the table in Arthur's room, Merlin had gone right back to stalking Trickler.

He peered around the corner of the passage, watching for the other servant coming out of King Alined's guest room. When he did he looked distinctly twitchy, not surprising really... If he'd gone through what the small-time sorcerer had this morning, he'd be getting a bit paranoid too.

Merlin backed up as Trickler came his way, slipping effortlessly into the nearby alcove. He was using the same trick he had back in the Darkling Woods, placing an illusion inside the alcoves the way he'd placed them between rocks back then. If he stepped into one, all he had to do if he wanted to literally vanish from sight was mutter one simple incantation.

'Ic beo ne gesyne' I am not seen...

Merlin idly watched Trickler pass. He didn't really need the spell to hide in the alcoves, he'd had no trouble using them before now, but with the king being unpredictable right now he wasn't going to take chances in case Uther suddenly changed his mind. When the castle was being searched, the alcoves were always looked in at some point or other. Having the spell just meant he could sit in the back of one and not move, with no fear any searchers would spot him if they looked into it. The downside was that it was making following Trickler _far _too easy.

He moved to another alcove not bothering to use the spell this time, blue eyes focused on the man, before a flicker of gold preceded Trickler falling flat on his face. Merlin chuckled at the way he scrambled to his feet, looking around to find the passage empty, before he hurried away with renewed fright. Merlin had been making him stumble and trip over his feet all morning, sometimes right in front of several of the castle staff. Word would get around quick about how clumsy Alined's servant was, and the gossip would be one more thing to make that king annoyed at his sorcerer.

Reaching a main passage, Merlin decided he'd had enough of the admittedly juvenile tripping, he was about to go one worse. Waiting until there was no one else around, he stepped out of his current hiding place just long enough to point at Trickler's retreating back.

"_Labhair guth, teigh. Bean ta cluin, fear ta cluin, araon coisir an cluas sin ta togair_."

Merlin's grin widened as he ducked back out of sight, keeping his eyes on Trickler and resuming stalking him... whispering unintelligibly into the other servant's ears, gradually building in volume until he noticed it.

Trickler flinched, looking around searching for the source.

"Who's there?"

Merlin didn't answer him, not like that time he'd scared Liam. Instead he remained utterly silent, waiting until Trickler set off again. He was trying to search for places that could be exploited, trying to find places that Arthur might be ambushed, but thanks to the warlock behind him he was in no frame of mind to be much good at it.

A wicked chuckle, kept at the edge of hearing and sent via the spell, followed by more mutterings and gibberish gradually had the servant turning as white as a sheet. In fact Merlin was just considering that enough was enough when he spotted Gwen coming up the hallway.

He waved her over, Gwen responding by slipping alongside him in his hiding place.

"What are you up to?"

Merlin stopped the spell and pointed right down the hall, to where Trickler was sticking his head into a different alcove to see if anyone was there.

"Giving him something to think about. He thinks he's hearing voices... And he is."

Gwen raised her eyebrows, before a knowing expression formed on her face.

"Wait a minute, it was _you_ who spooked Liam that time, wasn't it? And the two men down in the stables."

Merlin chuckled.

"Guilty as charged... I was practising the Speaking Spell using Liam, and after I scared him I figured I'd make up for it by giving a fright to the two bullies who'd been hassling him in the servants dining hall almost every night. Strangely enough, the experience caused them to become, well if not friends they're not enemies either. Those two don't bother him anymore."

"Good to know that sometimes your messing around actually has a purpose."

"Hey!"

Merlin was regarding her indignantly, but Gwen just smiled and left the alcove. She walked down the hall and straight towards Trickler, placing a hand on his shoulder and causing him to turn and face her in fright."

"Whatdoyouwant?"

She lifted her hand away, her expression concerned at his clear nervousness.

"Are you all right?"

He swallowed, hesitating before starting to stammer.

"Of... of course I am."

Gwen frowned a little, clearly not convinced.

"It's just I saw you twitching... Are you hearing whispers? At the edge of your hearing, like there's someone at your shoulder."

Trickler's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment, before he then started to splutter.

"How... How did you know?"

Gwen was the picture of innocence. She just had one of those faces and manners that made it effortless.

"Everyone's heard them, all of the castle staff. Everyone thinks the castle is haunted, although no one says anything in case his Majesty thinks it's sorcery. Nothing bad has happened, but people who have gotten lost in the passages often have nightmares after finding their way back. They always get sent to Gaius for treatment, or dismissed from service due to... 'stress'." She patted him on the shoulder, shrugging slightly. "Just ignore the whispers if you hear them, and stay to the main passages, and you'll be fine."

She continued on her way, Trickler watching her retreating back with wide eyes, while from his alcove Merlin stared at her... And she called _him_ immature?

He pulled out his amulet, using it to speak to her.

"That, Gwen, was mean."

Holding back laughter, she only smiled to herself and kept walking. Camelot was her home too, and if he was doing it to disrupt Alined's plans, she couldn't let Merlin have _all_ the fun.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, I love writing the scenes where Merlin uses doing a job as an excuse to do something immature. I'm sure there's plenty of other ways he could have messed with Trickler's head, but he chooses tripping and pretend ghosts XD**


	76. Implied Deceit 'Part 4'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, a lot of people liked Merlin and Gwen's prank last chapter. In hindsight, I suppose having fun at Trickler's expense is a way for both to blow off some stress. They've had a tough few weeks.**

**Fortunately for all the gang, having amusement at Alined and Trickler's expense isn't about to stop just yet XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Forged Seal, The Mark of the Raven (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 76: Implied Deceit ~Part 4~

"The reports have started to come in, Sire. The outer parts of the search area have been cleared. The prince intends to check the city last, and the search will be at the walls within just two more days."

"And what does _that_ tell you?"

"S-Sire, the castle is too well guarded. After the betrayal of the Lady Morgana, the prince is taking no chances. I haven't been able to..."

"_Get back out there and keep looking!_"

Gwen pressed herself against the wall outside King Alined's guest room, heart in mouth as Trickler came fleeing out of it and then ran past her like she wasn't even there. Merlin's spell seemed to be doing a good job, because by all rights the servant should have realised she'd heard all that, but it didn't seem to even cross his mind.

She let out the breath she'd been holding, taking her armload of bedding into the room. The king was seated at the table with a brooding expression on his face, but he barely gave her a second glance as she changed the sheets, which was fine with her given how angry he'd sounded. Time was running out for whatever plan he had, and he knew it.

She left the room, both amused and yet still concerned. This was an attempt against, Camelot, against Arthur, and for all she knew it wouldn't succeed it still didn't sit well with her to play pretend to be oblivious to it... Not after Trickler had attempted to put some kind of spell into Arthur's bed this morning.

Gwen frowned, heading for the laundry with her burden. She'd walked in on Arthur and Merlin when the latter had reported it. The spell had been something to try and distract him, to leave Arthur vulnerable. But according to Merlin, Trickler had shrieked like a little girl and run away when some protection set into the bed had reacted to it... He hadn't gone near the room since.

She was starting to realise that this was how Arthur must have felt. All those months of knowing Merlin was a sorcerer, before Merlin had trained him to resist magic, and being just about useless for anything except providing cover stories to keep that fact hidden. It was frustrating.

Sighing, she continued on her way. She would help in whatever way she could, even if it were only small. She just had to wonder if any of the others in the group felt like she did.

~(-)~

"Think fast, Percival!"

The broad-shouldered knight ducked the swing of the mace, which despite its speed and target hadn't been used with any real intent.

Elyan smiled as he lowered it, feeling a bit better to not be on the receiving end of the weapon today. Prince Arthur could surely hit _hard_ even in training. Percival had returned the smile, quiet man that he appeared to be, appreciating the subtle joke that was there in his fellow knight's expression. But all of them had other things on their minds.

Percival glanced over to where Gwaine and Lancelot were also sparring, keeping themselves occupied since their search paths were done. None of them would be taking part any further until the rest of Camelot's few remaining knights made it back, and the intensive search of the city and castle took place.

"So what do you all think of this? Being here, in Camelot, involved with magic, and serving Prince Arthur as part of the..."

The last part was left unsaid, but none of them needed to hear it to know he was talking about the Brotherhood of the Round Table. They all glanced at each other, also checking no one else was near, before Lancelot was the one to speak.

"Out of the four of us, I've known about Merlin's magic the longest. That night he cast the spell on the lance I held, to slay the griffin that had been attacking Camelot, one thing that will always stay with me was the elation I saw when I turned to look at him afterwards. He'd saved our lives, and Camelot... And then he retreated back into the city and let me take all the credit for it. He holds an honour unlike any man I've even know, not even Arthur can compare. Arthur is a great man, and I take pride in being a Knight of Camelot that serves him... But it does not change the fact that I came because it was Merlin who asked me to."

Gwaine nodded at that, understanding it all too well.

"I'm the same. When Arthur went on his quest into the Perilous Lands, Merlin knew he was in danger and came to me to ask for help. Were it any other man, I'd have told them to forget it, but when he asked I wasn't going to say no. I got a real shocker of a lesson out of it too. Merlin using magic to wrench an iron portcullis up like a feather is an eye-opener, as was seeing him command those wyverns. Bigger still was the shock of finding out Arthur knew he was a sorcerer, and then hearing the Fisher King tell Merlin that the future of Albion was on his shoulders, and only he could save it. Merlin just stood there and accepted it, but I swear for a moment I thought I saw him almost start to shake. He was scared, but he did it anyway, and it's true... If he hadn't helped us we'd never have retaken Camelot, and we'd all have died trying."

Percival looked around at them all, thoughtful.

"Seems to me Merlin is the one holding this whole thing together."

Elyan nodded.

"He is, but I think that's why he asked for my help and made the amulets. He wanted to remind us that it's not just him we can rely on, it's each other as well. If something happens, and _he's_ the one who needs saving, then we're going to have to."

Percival nodded as well, seemingly happy now after hearing all he had.

"I guess you're right, not that I think now is one of those situations. Have you seen how nervous King Alined's servant is recently? I think whatever Merlin is up to must really be getting to him."

Lancelot started to chuckle.

"I do pity them... They have _no _idea who they're dealing with."

Gwaine also laughed, a sly smile on his face.

"Well Merlin _has_ perfected the art of looking like an idiot. I doubt there's a single sorcerer he's faced in battle, who didn't laugh at him first before he handed their asses to them."

His smile was almost infectious, as was his laugh, all of them chuckling before resuming their sparring. Uncertainties had been voiced and countered, their resolve was true. Merlin was the force that tied them together at Arthur's side, and his loyalty was utterly devoted to the prince. For that, and the honourable man and king that Arthur would be, they would stand firm and united.

~(-)~

The pieces of paper rustled, a sigh drifting through the temporary council chambers as the prince seated within them sighed. As acting regent, while his father was on 'bed rest', he couldn't sit in his chambers to do all this. He needed to be here, so that additional reports could be easily brought to him in what was a more appropriate setting than those personal rooms.

If only it were a bit warmer in here.

Arthur sighed again, pushing the reports about the search for magic aside after giving them the barest glance. The search was just for show, and beyond quickly confirming that indeed no magic had been found, he had no interest in it. More pressing was reorganising Camelot's army and knights, which had been thrown into complete disarray by Morgana. She'd dismissed most from service, seeing as she had her own army of immortals. It was only now that he was getting information back to say that the vast majority of those men would and had willingly returned to service, as soon as they'd received word that he and Uther were back in control. Even so, everything was a mess, and it was little better regarding the commoners.

Eyeing the various messages from Ulwin, he had at least that to be thankful for. Lord Tarven, upon Morgana stealing the throne, had deliberately surrendered without a fight. Yet behind that façade he'd managed to gather many of the dismissed troops of men and hide them ready for a concerted effort to take Camelot back. Many of the civilians fleeing the city and the surrounding villages had also been brought in by him, and now that things were under control again he'd promptly sent them all back.

Seeing that large number of soldiers and civilians marching towards Camelot yesterday had been extremely heartening, and that the garrison just down the valley once again housed part of the army had reassured the people. Everything was starting to feel secure again, even if there was still a lot to sort out.

He rattled the fingers of a hand on the table, eyeing the ring Merlin had spelled for non-emergency requests. Ploughing through this lot would be a lot easier with a little help from someone he could trust.

"_Ic clipie tu, Merlin._"

There was no visible difference in the ring, but five minutes later Merlin did come into the room. When he closed the door behind him, he raised his eyebrows in query.

"You needed me for something?"

The prince indicated the massive array of paperwork on the table in front of him, as well as pointing to the chair to his right in clear command that the warlock sit there.

"I want your advice on some of this."

Merlin blinked, a bit startled.

"But I've never had anything to do with running a kingdom before."

Arthur rolled his eyes, again pointing to the chair.

"Yes, but I know I can count on you to tell me if any of my suggestions for dealing with this lot are _stupid_. I'm still wary of involving the council in a lot of this. When Morgana took over, many of them were quite willing to side with her to save their own skins. So right now I question their worthiness to be trusted."

"Ah." Merlin's expression had changed to understanding at that remark, and he did as commanded and sat in the chair. The first message he picked up was one of those from Ulwin, reacting in surprise after reading it. "Good news from Ulwin at least. Lord Tarven can be trusted, that's obvious. He was _actually _all set to have a go at her himself. Funny, because the way Liam has always spoken about him, he seemed like one of those nobles who'd kick commoners to the gutter without thinking."

Arthur gave Merlin a reproving frown.

"I've known Tarven since he was seven, and I was nine. He's not overly fond of being friendly towards commoners, but that doesn't mean he doesn't respect them when they've earned it. The servants, staff, and personal guard of his household have remained almost entirely unchanged for more than fifteen years, with all of them having served his father, Lord Hargren. All of them would gladly lay down their lives for him, and the people who live in Ulwin's lands know him to be firm but fair in all dealings with them. He is a credit to his father, his father's teachings, and to his mother who stands as his advisor."

Merlin winced at little at the reprimand, apologetic.

"Sorry, I guess I was a bit biased considering he seems to be the reason Liam used to be so twitchy and nervous."

"Then maybe you need to ask Liam a bit more about him before jumping to conclusions in future. I know for a fact that until he was reassigned here, Liam served in that household since he was _twelve_. Lord Hargren mentioned it once during that visit I made about the horses. He'd likely be as willing to lay down his life as any of the rest of them." He shoved another report towards Merlin, pointing to it. "Now, I want your opinion on how I think this can be dealt with."

They were still reading through and discussing the various reports when the doors opened again some time later, both of them glancing up to see King Alined had come into the room.

The king seemed to pause in surprise, both at the sight of the prince's _servant_ not only clearly reading the reports with him, but sat at the prince's _right hand_. What was more startling was that after a brief look to Merlin in reaction to that, he spoke as though it were perfectly normal for him to have his servant there as an advisor.

"King Alined, good timing. I have the reports from the outer parts of the search area." He picked up the wedge of papers. "Thus far, no signs of any form or trace of sorcery. The mid-regions will be finished tomorrow, and we will complete the search with a check of the city and castle the day after that."

The visiting king seemed to stiffen for a moment, before relaxing and nodding with a smile.

"That is good to hear. You must have some fine men to be able to carry out such a wide search so quickly."

Arthur smiled.

"It seemed Lord Tarven, my father's closest ally and steward of part of Camelot's lands, was not idle during the occupation. Once he learnt we were back in control, he sent Camelot's army back to us. Morgana dismissed them since she didn't need them, but Lord Tarven simply took that as licence to gather them as a resistance force. Thankfully, he didn't need it. The garrison down the valley is occupied by our forces again, so I'm having those men carry out the search of the mid-regions under the supervision of a few of our knights. That's why it will be done so quickly."

"I see..."

It was taking a lot of control for both Arthur and Merlin to keep straight faces in front of this man, who was clearly not as pleased as he pretended to be. To ease it a bit, the prince turned to his servant.

"Take the reports we covered to Sir Leon, and have him implement the solutions we discussed."

Merlin rose to his feet, picking up the papers in question and bowing.

"Yes, Sire."

Alined watched Merlin leave, before frowning and looking to Arthur.

"You have your _servant_ act as an advisor?"

The prince folded his hands upon the table, confident.

"He is my servant, true. But he is also the ward of the Court Physician, raised to the morals and standards of the late King Herwen who once ruled the lands conquered by Cenrid, and is a Trusted Retainer of Camelot. He has been extensively tutored by his guardian, and his trustworthiness is beyond doubt. Most consider him an idiot for his regular clumsiness, but he's far more intelligent than he is given credit for. I find that to great advantage, since it means people often say or do things in front of him that they wouldn't otherwise... Things he then reports to me, along with other things he notices." He smiled, leaning forward. "...Including a rather interesting story about a _love_ spell that Gaius was forced to find an antidote for... And a certain servant of questionable abilities who has been creeping about this castle for the past few days, thinking himself _unnoticed_."

Alined blanched pale, but pretended ignorance.

"I'm not sure what you're implying."

Arthur's gaze hardened.

"You are an avowed ally of Camelot, Alined, so I suggest you inform your servant to be _discrete_ when we search the castle... It wouldn't look too good on you if we discovered he was using... Well I'm sure you know what I mean. And I have more eyes than just Merlin's and Gaius' that have confirmed it." He smiled again, almost sweetly. "I hope the rest of your stay is pleasant, King Alined. I'll expect that when the search is over, those 'rumours' will be proven to be just that, although it would be interesting to find out just how many in the outer kingdoms have actaully heard them."

Alined left the room in haste, his mind in turmoil. Arthur wasn't just suspicious, he_ knew_ they were up to something, and not only that but he'd implied he was having Trickler watched.

He stormed back to his guest room, angered and determined that no overconfident prince, or the sorcerer he didn't know was protecting him, would stop this plan from succeeding. He _would_ have Camelot for his own. And when they dropped their guard, thinking him defeated, they would fall.

~(-)~

The Great Bell tolled the evening hour, signalling to the castle and city residents that it was now time to end their day and go to bed. Gaius, for one, was glad to do so. Many of the returning civilians had injuries, which while tended during their stay in Ulwin's lands, still needed to be checked over and some given additional attention. It had been a long day, and a tiring one.

Climbing the stairs to his chambers, the physician let out a sigh when he passed through his door, pausing in surprise when he saw a cold supper already laid out on the table waiting for him.

But it wasn't the food that caught his attention the most, rather the young man who had fallen asleep at his scrying dish at another of the tables. Merlin was out cold, a hint of shadows under his eyes, his level of exhaustion now clear without his characteristic cheerfulness masking it. These past few weeks he'd been worked to the bone, and he was still being.

Gaius gently roused him, guiding the groggy and still half-asleep Merlin to his room and into his bed. He was asleep again within seconds, oblivious to the blanket Gaius draped over him, and the physician could only frown in concern. Once Alined and his servant had left, he would really need to ask Arthur to lighten Merlin's duties for a few days to let him rest. Merlin might hide his condition with smiles and joking, but it didn't change the fact that he was exhausted.

Gaius returned to the main room, emptying the scrying dish before going to eat the food his ward had kindly set out for him. But he had no idea the _true_ number of worries burdening his ward's mind.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: As you can see, I decided to delve a bit into the reasons for each of the knights to be there, and when you think about it for the most part all of them are there because of Merlin in some way or other. Even Percival, because he followed Lancelot, and Lancelot came because Merlin asked him to. At the same time though, I felt that Percival should be a tad unsure seeing as he knows so little about him. Hearing about him from the others changed that. As for Arthur's talk with Alined, that just makes Merlin's spell over them even more funny. You'll see why in part 5 :D**

**And you may have noticed a reference to Arthur visiting Ulwin. That's the special sub-ep that will be in A Question of Destiny/Whom History Won't Remember, called A Matter of State. It hasn't been posted yet, nor will be for a while.**


	77. Implied Deceit 'Part 5'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, writing this make me wish **_**I**_** had magic. I envy Merlin having so much fun XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: (note, this chapter there's a track for every scene lol. I just felt like switching my music around a lot on this one hehe) The Substitute Knight (scenes 1&2), Hunith's Letter To Gaius, The Forged Seal, Myror the Assassin, The Forged Seal, The Call of Destiny (the first bit) (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 77: Implied Deceit ~Part 5~

Five varying bowls of water lay spread out on the table before him, five varying images and sets of background sounds emanating from them. Merlin grinned to himself in anticipation of this, waiting for Trickler to come out of Alined's guest room and resume snooping around the castle. The visiting king was just in the process of giving him a lecture, one that included informing his lacklustre sorcerer that Arthur was trying to have him watched.

To that remark, Trickler quickly promised he would do his best to evade observation, but if he intended to use any of the little distraction spells Merlin had seen him use thus far then he didn't stand a chance... Those spells didn't work unless the target was within five metres and _wasn't _already paying attention to you.

He couldn't help the almost darkly amused chuckle that escaped his throat at that thought, a voice rising from one of the other four bowls on the table in response to it.

"By that sounds of that, Merlin, I think I'm starting to feel sorry for that fellow... Has he come out yet?"

Merlin glanced to the image of Gwaine, answering the question, four of the weapon symbols on his amulet glowing.

"Trickler hasn't come out yet, but he's about to. Get ready."

"Aye."

"Understood."

"Ready when you are."

"Waiting for your word, Merlin."

Merlin continued to grin, even if he wasn't _totally_ happy with this set up. He'd bypassed the problem of the Speaking Spell only being one way, by scrying the four knights who Arthur had assigned to him for this little 'mission', but it didn't change the fact that while they could hear him, and he could hear them, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, and Leon could not hear each other. It meant when he answered a question from one of them, the rest just had to guess the context of the answer seemingly coming out of nowhere.

He grimaced to himself a little. It also had the downside of him being unable to take active part in this. He had to stay here in Gaius' chambers with his bowls of water.

Trickler finally emerged from Alined's room, turning to the right and heading for the first set of stairs, Merlin smirking to himself as he gave the first instructions.

"He's on the move, heading south out of the nobles wing and down the first set of stairs. He's all yours Leon."

Looking into Leon's bowl, Merlin saw him nod and start to move.

"I'm heading to intercept. Do you want me startle him?"

The warlock shook his head, even though the knight couldn't see him.

"Don't startle him yet, just stand in the hallway near where the stairs come out, and make sure you're no more than five metres from them."

Merlin watched as Leon did as instructed, leaning against the wall near said stairs. Trickler actually froze in his tracks when he saw Leon standing there, nodding to the man in courtesy before hurrying away down the hall while Leon muttered to Merlin.

"Want me to follow him?"

Merlin chuckled.

"Don't follow him... Gwaine, he's heading towards you. Go to the third hall away from the council chambers and wait for my next direction."

"On my way."

Merlin raised his eyebrows at the man's overly cheerful tone.

"Don't get carried away, Gwaine."

"Spoilsport."

Gwaine had an almost comical frown on his face, while elsewhere the other three knights were shaking their heads in amusement. They didn't need to have heard Gwaine to know what sort of thing had been said from Merlin's warning. As for the warlock, he waited until Trickler made a few more turns before speaking again.

"Go down one floor, Gwaine. He's heading west in the general direction of the armoury. If you stop two junctions away from there, he should walk right past you."

He saw Gwaine's smile widen, as the man headed for the nearest set of stairs. This was going to be fun.

~(-)~

Still a little on edge from encountering Sir Leon, Trickler had to resist the urge to twitch his fingers in readiness to cast the charms to stop people noticing him. He didn't bother with the servants, they paid him no heed and couldn't accuse him anyway, but he did use them on the guards when he felt he had to.

Walking through the halls, people no longer staring at him, Trickler began to relax again just as he turned down the hall that led to the armoury... only to find Sir Gwaine strolling up the hallway towards him.

The knight smiled, nodding to him as he passed.

"Having a nice day?"

There was something about that smile that sent a shiver down Trickler's spine, and he muttered uncomfortably in response.

"Yes, Sir."

He hurried away, forcing his mind back to the task at hand. He headed through several more passages, looking for possible ambush spots, only to have yet another knight walk out of an adjoining passage just as he reached the junction.

Sir Lancelot gave him only a passing glance, but still it put the sorcerer on edge. He continued on, just starting to relax again when he emerged into a hall to find Sir Leon chatting to one of the guards posted there.

Trickler turned about face and went back the way he came, hurrying past Sir Percival when he encountered him before almost slamming straight into Sir Gwaine when the man came around another approaching corner.

He smiled that smile again.

"Hello again. You wouldn't believe how much of a hassle it is, when you have to go back to your room for your gloves."

He pulled said pair of gloves from where they were tucked into the back of his belt, Trickler too distracted and nervous to remember the knight had been _wearing_ them when he'd first passed him fifteen minutes ago.

He continued his prowling of the castle, getting interrupted every time he tried to stop and look in a room. First by Sir Lancelot, then by Sir Percival. Sir Leon had come around a corner before he'd even got a hand on a door-latch, and then to top it of Sir _Gwaine_ followed barely half a minute behind him _whistling_ the tune of a well known tavern song.

'The Tale of Gutless Thief Grimon'

He passed Trickler just as he got to the chorus, not paying attention to the servant in the slightest, but it still made the hair on the man's neck stand on end when he changed from a whistle and sang the line out loud.

"Poor _Gri_mon's dead... Now he _has _no _head._"

Gwaine continued onwards, singing the song apparently to himself, while behind him Trickler had gone as pale as the belly of a dead fish. As for Gwaine, he had the sound of Merlin spluttering with laugher in his ears, while elsewhere in the hallways the other three knights involved in this wondered what the hell was going on that was so funny.

Lancelot murmured to thin air, still listening to the choked laughter.

"Merlin? What's going on?"

"Ask Gwaine later. Don't ask me or I don't think I could stop laughing."

Merlin did manage to compose himself again, although did continue to chuckle in bouts that coincided with every occasion it was Gwaine's turn to pass Trickler. But the 'mission' came to a halt as he lost it altogether about an hour later, when upon 'crossing paths' with Trickler for about the twentieth time, Gwaine came out with one of the most cliché lines in the book.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, or the people around here might start to get ideas."

That was it, four knights heard Merlin dissolve into incoherent laughter, which cut off when the warlock ended the Speaking Spell. All four of them met up and went back to Gaius' chambers, arriving to find Merlin sat at his bowl-strewn table still chuckling to himself... and the moment his eyes settled on a certain one of those knights he burst into splutters of mirth again.

Three sets of eyes turned to look at the owner of the fourth, three voices speaking as one.

"_Gwaine..._"

He gazed back at them innocently.

"What?"

~(-)~

"So, care to tell me why I return to my chambers to find _Gwaine _being interrogated by his fellow knights, and _you_ sitting there in a state of hysterical laughter?"

Gaius gave his ward a long look, said chambers now devoid of knights who had been sent away so the two of them and Liam could enjoy their meal. Indeed, the physician's apprentice seemed equally curious, and certainly he started to chuckle as Merlin explained.

"Arthur hinted to Alined that he knew about Trickler snooping around, and that he knew he had magic, and also that he was having Trickler watched. So this morning he assigned Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival to help me with a little 'mission'."

Gaius sat down, raising his eyebrows.

"And what mission would that be?"

Merlin broke into a grin.

"Make Trickler as nervous as humanly possible... He certainly didn't get much done, not with me taking turns to send each of the knights to 'pass him by' whenever he tried to get a look in somewhere. Gwaine got a bit carried away though."

Liam was also starting to grin.

"So what did he do?"

Merlin started to chuckle.

"He just said random things to put the nerves up him, but the best bit was when he started singing 'The Tale of Gutless Thief Grimon'. I swear, Trickler just about wet himself when he heard it. He went _white._"

Gaius finished serving the soup that was their meal, looking a little concerned.

"Was it really wise? Telling Alined that, and then spooking his servant. What if they figure out that sorcery was involved."

Merlin shook his head, still smiling.

"They won't. By the time he got back to his king's chambers, the spell I cast on him and Alined made Trickler forget the names of the knights that kept interrupting him. It's made him even _more_ paranoid, because now instead of thinking just four knights were watching him, he thinks _all_ of them were. He's a complete nervous wreck."

"Merlin..."

The warlock accepted the piece of break Liam passed to him, sighing at his mentor's tone.

"Look, I may refuse to physically hurt him, but that doesn't mean I won't mess with his head. King Alined is becoming rather frustrated with him, and both of them know that time is running out. Arthur has almost finished the check of Camelot for signs of sorcery, and everything has come back clear. Give it another week and the two of them will have absolutely no excuse to stay, even if they try to insist another search be done... But if I can get them to leave before trying that, even better."

Gaius folded his arms on the table in front of him.

"Just make sure _you_ don't get carried away."

Merlin was still grinning.

"Don't worry, I won't. Arthur has already planned how we're going to scare them off. He and Elyan spent part of the morning setting it up while I kept Trickler busy."

"And just what might that be?"

Merlin glanced at Liam.

"You and I are going to take a little shopping trip, and then make sure Trickler hears us."

~(-)~

"Can you believe he sent me out into the woods for these? 'Buy them from the market', I said. No, can't do that in case someone asks questions."

Merlin let out an exaggerated sigh of frustration, as he meandered his way in the general direction of Arthur's chambers. Beside him Liam has assumed a sympathetic expression, before leaning in closer after a wary glance down the hall like this was some sort of secret.

"Arthur's started putting flowers in the memorial shrine again?"

Merlin nodded, lowering his voice, but not lowering it _that_ far.

"There's been no time to clean it. Morgana left it in a mess after the takeover, probably to spite the king. He wants them to show his mother that he and his father haven't forgotten her. He'd have done it before now, but then few people even know that shrine is there. If it became known that the king still mourned her even now, they might think him weak."

Liam nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, they would. But what man who loved his wife, even a king, wouldn't still grieve for her years afterwards. I think people expect too much of kings, they're human too."

Merlin snorted.

"Tell that to the nobles. For them it's all about looking strong, so people won't try to double-cross you."

Both of them sighed, before Liam resettled the bag of herbs he'd 'been out to gather'.

"Well I'd better get these to Gaius. Shall I tell him you'll be back at the usual time."

"Yeah. Thanks Liam."

The two of them parted ways, Merlin picking up his pace and heading for Arthur's chambers. He was perfectly aware of a certain petty sorcerer who was following him, but then this was exactly what he and Arthur wanted.

He entered Arthur's chambers, the two of them giving each other an amused nod as Merlin passed over the bunch of flowers he carried. The warlock then began to tidy the room, while Arthur 'snuck out' with the bouquet in hand.

He passed by where Trickler had hidden, apparently unaware of him, before furtively making his way down through the castle and into a more obscure part of the lower levels. Down there, in a small disused room, he and Elyan had placed a couple of benches borrowed from the armoury, along with one good quality table from an unused guest room. Those benches had been deliberately placed askew and knocked over, the table scattered with a tipped over vase of dead flowers and a disturbed tray of used candle stubs of varying heights. A small painting of Ygraine had been 'thrown' to the floor, and upon arriving in the room Arthur pushed aside the benches and carefully picked it up.

He'd been wary of bringing it down here, when normally he kept it locked in his personal vault, but this 'shrine' needed to look authentic.

He set the painting onto the small stand at the centre of the table, placing fresh candles from a pouch he carried before lighting them and turning his attention to the vase. He knew Trickler was watching him, knew he would be peeking around the edge of the door ready to duck out of sight, but he just ignored him. Instead he put the fresh flowers into the vase, filled it with water from a canteen he also carried, before bracing his hands on the table edge and looking at the painting of his mother.

"Sorry I took so long to come visit, Mother. The past few weeks have been... hectic to say the least. But we're getting there... Gaius said it would be all right for Father to come out of his chambers for a short while, so I'll bring him tonight. If Alined knew he was almost well enough to return to duty, he'd not rest until he saw him. Father doesn't need that right now, not after what Morgana did. I'll deal with Alined, and Father can resume his duties once he's left. It will be better that way. I'll bring him the hour before midnight, once everyone but the guards are asleep."

He stepped back from the table, moving to right the benches and then sat upon one of them. He remained there in apparent contemplation, while a victorious Trickler hurried away to speak to his master. He had it! A place and a time perfect for an ambush!

~(-)~

The two men hurried through the passages, the castle gone to slumber but for a few guards sent astray by Trickler's magic. Behind him his king strode with a stern expression, a hand kept on the sword tied to his waist.

"You'd better be right about this... This could well be our only chance of getting rid of those two and claiming Camelot."

Trickler glanced nervously over his shoulder at Alined, agitated by his king's ire and also by the most horrible of days... That song sung by the knight was still stuck in the back of his head.

"I heard him myself, Sire. Prince Arthur will be bringing his father to this shrine in an hour's time. More than long enough for us to set a trap for them. Once dead, it could be days before they are found, for few among the staff are aware of it."

Alined started to smile darkly at that, a tilt of his chin indicating to his sorcerer that he should pick up the pace. Trickler did so, leading the king to the shrine that Arthur had visited earlier. The candles he'd left were still burning, casting a soft glow over the painting at the centre of the table beside the vase of fresh flowers. Seeing the place so obviously prepared for the king's impending visit, the northern king started to chuckle in anticipation.

"This is perfect. Prepare your spells, I want both of them to be hindered from the moment they come through that door. They won't stand a chance, we'll kill them before they even have the chance to defend themselves."

Behind them, from the corner behind the panel of the open door, a figure robed in grey and shrouded in darkest shadows stepped into the light. There was a glitter of eyes from within the hood, but the face could not be discerned. The laugh that came from the figure caused both of them to turn, the echoing and distorted voice filling every inch of the small chamber.

"Oh, I don't believe you will..."

King Alined took a step back, before starting to glower in threat.

"Who are you?"

Again the figure laughed.

"I believe you told your sorcerer to keep watch for me... You two really are naive, to have believed you would be able to kill the two Pendragons while I protect this kingdom. The Traitor Queen and her sister learnt the error of their actions quite forcefully." He advanced forward a little, the two would-be assassins backing up a step. "You are also naive to believe that I might _ever _assist you."

Trickler was cowering behind his master, while King Alined scowled at the now stated sorcerer before them.

"I would not be so confident were I you. If you think you can stop us, you are mistaken! Trickler, _deal _with him!"

Trickler jolted in horror when Alined grabbed and shoved him forward, looking in terror between the shrouded figure and his master. He'd sensed the power of the spells around the castle, near had his hands scorched off by the protection spell cast upon Prince Arthur's bed. He already knew he was out of his league.

"B-but, _Sire_."

"I don't care what you think! _Do something!_"

The shrouded figure came forward another step, his smile evident in his voice.

"That... would be foolish... _Stanas arisan to me laoian!_"

Trickler shrieked when the very stone beneath his and King Alined's feet twisted and rose up in tendrils, to wrap around limbs and hold both of them entrapped.

The king now stared at his captor in dawning fear.

"_Who_ are you?"

Another laugh.

"I am one born of the Old Religion, a High Practitioner of the Old Magic. The elements doth rise to my call, and even Life and Death are mine to sway as I so choose. Your little _hedgewizard's_ paltry tricks mean nothing to me, and neither do _you_."

"_Why_ do you protect them? They would have you killed without hesitation." Alined was becoming desperate, struggling against his bonds. "I could offer you so much _more_. Power, influence!"

The robed figured tilted his head.

"You offer means nothing to me. I am here for one purpose and one purpose alone, to ensure that no one interferes with the flow of Camelot's foretold destiny. Defy me at your own peril, for many have thus far sought to bring Camelot down... And all of them have paid for it in one way or another." With a gesture of his hand he returned the stone of the floor to normal, releasing the pair from their restraints. He walked right up to them, they who now _both_ leaned back away from him in fear. "I would advise against telling anyone about this conversation... It would be such a _shame_ if you were to meet some unfortunate _accident_ on your way home."

He backed away from them, manic laughter echoing in the air, before the figure shredded into shadows and vanished leaving the room empty but for the two conspirators. Both of them looked at each other before fleeing the chapel, the door left standing open behind them, and once they were gone a hint of movement became apparent between the table and the wall a short way behind it.

Merlin stood up, coming out from where he'd remained crouched within an illusion, free to control his other spell like a puppet. He'd wanted to make a good 'exit', but had yet to learn to transport himself with magic. Creating an image had let him be as daunting and scary as he'd wanted to.

Smiling to himself, he carefully picked up the painting of Ygraine and blew out the candles, leaving and closing the door behind him.

~(-)~

Matching chuckles came from both men in the room, the two of them gazing at the image of a near panicked King Alined demanding his servant to start packing their things. Merlin had left a bowl of water in here, spelled to show the 'shrine' so that Arthur could watch, and now that the job was done the aforementioned warlock swept a hand through the water to break the spell and turned to face his prince.

He folded his arms across his chest, a smug smile on his face.

"So, what did you think of my performance?"

Arthur sat himself in one of the chairs at the table, his smile just as wide as his servant's.

"Merlin, remind me never to underestimate you. If I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd have thought you were serious about that 'accident' threat."

Merlin sat down on the other side of the table, a twitch of a hand and a glimmer of gold in his eyes causing the nearby jug of wine to rise up and pour its contents into the two goblets also present.

"So when do you think they'll leave?"

Arthur, extremely pleased, picked up his cup and raised it in toast.

"I should think that tomorrow, King Alined will inform me that the search has reassured him that the rumours were groundless. He will then declare that he must depart back to his own lands, for there will be much business for him to attend to after the time he's spent away."

Merlin raised his own cup, touching it to Arthur's in agreement.

"Then let us hope he has a pleasant trip."

~(-)~

"I must bid you farewell, Prince Arthur. I feel it is time that I depart."

They were stood in the temporary council chambers, various members of the court gathered here, along with all ten members of the Brotherhood of the Round Table. The search of the castle and city had been completed this morning, and now, barely an hour past noon, King Alined had asked for an audience with Camelot's prince.

Arthur rose from throne at the head of the chamber, pretending regret at this sudden news.

"But we have just completed the search. I had hoped to hold a feast in honour of the trust between our kingdoms."

Alined bowed his head slightly, while far behind him near the doors, Trickler was doing some impressive nervous twitching.

"Your thorough and extensive investigation has proven to me that the rumours were indeed false, and so I find that I really must return to my lands to resume my duties there. It would be irresponsible of me as a king to remain any longer."

Arthur sighed, displaying slight disappointment, before nodding in acceptance of those words.

"Then I bid you farewell and safe journey. I am glad I could reassure you that I am still very much a fore figure the fight against magic." He paused for a moment, letting his gaze move for a moment to regard the king's servant. "I trust that you will remember that in future. False accusations are blight upon the lands, and do no justice to the perpetrators or victims alike."

King Alined caught the hint about Trickler, the barbed words that said 'try something like this again and _I_ will accuse _you _of something I know I can prove', straightening a little before bowing formally.

"I am honoured by your concern, and wish you good health. Until we meet again, Prince Arthur."

He turned and left the chamber, the members of the Brotherhood all waiting until the rest of the people present had left, before Lancelot and Percival closed and barred the doors, and they all gathered to where Merlin now stood grinning beside Arthur.

He untied his wooden token from his ankle, Arthur and the rest following suit, everyone watching as in a puff of flame they were consumed within the warlock's grasp... No longer needed.

Watching the few remaining traces of ash fall to the floor, it was now that Gwaine raised his eyebrows and asked what was on all their minds.

"So... What did you do to them?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur and chuckled, the prince returning the smile with a similar laugh.

"We'll tell you later."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: If you want to know the tune Gwaine was whistling, it's the "Traditional Irish Drinking Song" by Denis Leary. I've written a full set of lyrics and may actually record it lol, if I can stop myself laughing my ass off long enough to sing it XD**

**Now, as disappointing as I know this will be for you guys, this fic won't update now until Season 4 starts... and I mean it this time. No more surprise sub-eps between now and then. However, as it seems from the hit counts that only 1 in 4 of those reading this have started reading A Question of Destiny, I think I should point out that it's there. I've done the first four episodes of season 1, and four sub-eps, and I'm in the process of doing the write-up of episode 5 "Lancelot".**

**Now, without further ado, I shall bid you farewell and happy reading on this for now... and leave you with the lyrics of "The Tale of Gutless Thief Grimon". You can find the tune on Youtube if you look up the song I mentioned above.**

**~(-)~  
**

**Grimon was a thief for most of his short life.**

**He'd steal from his mother, he'd steal from his wife.**

**But never from lords, he was never so bold, **

**to risk his neck takin' their silver and gold.**

**Poor Grimon's dead, now he has no head.**

**He'd steal from his friends and he'd steal from his foes.**

**Forever a coward to all whom he knows.**

**His allies grew sick of his doublecrossin'**

**So to the lawman they did hand over him.**

**Poor Grimon's dead, now he has no head.**

**He begged and pleaded all way to the door**

**But none would help him, a man with no honour**

**He cried and he cried as they took him away**

**Oh hey diddle diddle, hey diddle diddle, hey diddle diddle, hey.**

**Poor Grimon's dead, now he has no head.**

**He'd lie and he cheat and he'd sneak just to win.**

**He'd take from his friends and even next of kin.**

**His friends had the last laugh as so it is said.**

**They waved him goodbye and hey now he is dead.**


	78. Pilgrimage of Memories 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: ****Ok ok, I **_**know**_** I said I **_**meant**_** it that I wouldn't update this again before Season 4 started, but then I was reading my notes for possible season 4 sub-eps last night and I realised there was one plot point that would be better dealt with on ****its**** own before it starts. That in turn called to mind another thing I had noted that would fit, and another, and they've ended up grouping together into what I think will be quite a nice interlude sub-ep. It's all about memories, the past, dreams for the future, and discoveries stemming from those. Those things for two friends, who are both commoners, and who look to the same mentor... A special sub-ep just for Merlin and Liam. (It also means I don't have to worry about plotholes, since none of this will take place inside the city hehehehe)**

**I will admit in advance now that this sub-ep is bringing into play the introduction of my one small indulgence with Liam's character, which has already been explained in Whom History Won't Remember. I'll explain my reasons and plans for it more at the end of this chapter, where I've included a sample except of what you can expect from it being in the fic :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Campfire (Tangled OST clip, 1:18-2:26)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 78: Pilgrimage of Memories ~Part 1~

Breath steamed into the chill air as they made their progress through the woods around Camelot, the pre-dawn light just enough to highlight it like a halo around their heads, while beneath their feet their boots stepped on leaves that crunched with the year's first frost.

Merlin glanced back over his shoulder to the blond following behind, chuckling at the fact he looked like he was still half asleep... or at least still wishing he was in bed and not out in the cold.

"Come on, Liam, you can't tell me you're not used to early mornings. You worked as a servant _far _longer than I have."

Liam paused in his walking, suppressing a less polite reply than the one he actually made.

"If you think getting up at the crack of dawn, every day for ten years, makes it any easier... then you're crazy." He resumed walking, catching up to the warlock. "Where are we going anyway?"

Merlin laughed.

"You asked you come and never thought to ask where I was going?"

"Gaius was the one that suggested it. He said it makes it look like he's sent you out for last minute herb-gathering, before the frosts kill off what's left still harvest-able in the sheltered valleys close to the city. Where are we supposed to be able to go in just two days, though? It takes that long to walk to Ulwin, and that's if you barely stop at all."

Merlin started to sound very smug.

"Oh we're not walking..." The reached the edge of a large clearing, Liam not getting the chance to ask what he'd meant by that before the warlock raised his head to the sky and let out a shivering roar of words. "_Dracan eom ala, sece findan metan!_" The words drifted away on the wind, Merlin now nodding to himself. "He shouldn't be long. He's been hanging around at a cave not to far from here lately."

"_Who?_"

"You'll see."

The two of them waited, Merlin smiling to himself. He hadn't yet told Liam about him being a Dragonlord, the topic hadn't really come up and the last time he'd called Kilgharrah was before he and Gwen had met up with them before the retaking of Camelot. It was going to be fun to see the look on his face.

They heard him well before they saw him, Liam looking anxiously up at the sky wondering what was coming, and then the dragon soared into view and in a flurry of wings landed in the middle of the clearing.

He eyed both of them with a tilt of his head, addressing the warlock of the two.

"And what is it this time, Merlin? From the bags you and your friend carry, it would seem you are going somewhere... Must I once again remind you that I am _not_ a horse?"

Merlin both smiled and shrugged at that statement, while behind him Liam was gaping in shock and awe. The apprentice physician took a single hesitant step forward, more than a little confused.

"A dragon? But... But I thought Prince Arthur killed the last dragon two years ago."

Kilgharrah chuckled, lowering his head to Liam's eye level.

"Stories of my demise are greatly exaggerated. My attack was haulted, and I was freed from my bindings of rage, by _Merlin_." Both of them now looked at the warlock. "He is the last Dragonlord, and was new to those powers at that time. But even though I had caused much harm, he allowed me to find peace. We are the last of our kind, and so long as there is at least one Dragon and one Dragonlord, neither of us will truly be alone."

Liam stared at Merlin.

"You're a Dragonlord?"

The warlock smiled in return.

"I am, and that's sort of why we're out here." He turned to Kilgharrah. "I can't risk being away from Arthur and Camelot for more than a couple of days, but I want to go to my father's grave... to visit him. I need you to take me, because it's too far for me to go otherwise. I'd like to stop by Ealdor as well, to see my mother, and maybe take her to see him as well."

A look of sadness filled the dragon's eyes, and he sighed.

"Then it would be an honour to carry you to Balinor's place of rest, for I know it has been too long since you last were able to pay your respects to him."

Merlin started towards the dragon, pausing and glancing back at Liam when the young man didn't move.

"Come on, I'll make sure you don't fall off."

Liam pointed to himself and then Kilgharrah.

"_I'm_ going to ride on _him?_"

The dragon was now crouched down with his head and neck on the frosted ground.

"That is somewhat the idea. Do you find that disconcerting?"

Liam hesitated, before shaking his head and swallowing unconfortably. It was only when he quickly wiped away the tears welling up in his eyes that they realised he was trying not to cry.

Merlin put down his bag, frowning.

"Liam, what's wrong?"

The blond wiped away another trickle of tears, shaking his head again.

"It's nothing, I just." He let out a shuddering breath. "It's just I've had this dream since I was seven years old. My... My brother, Alan, started to tell me this story when he put me to bed, about the first Dragonlord and the birth of magic. Ever since then I've had the dream of riding a dragon in the back of my mind, but with last dragon imprisoned beneath Camelot, and then I thought he was killed, I thought it was just a pointless wish... But now."

Merlin backtracked to him, taking him by the shoulder and leading him to Kilgharrah's side.

"Then let's make that wish come true." The warlock climbed up into position first, reaching down and pulling Liam up behind him. He then put Liam's arms around his waist. "Hold on tight, and lean when and where I do. I can tell when Kilgharrah is about to bank or turn."

He tapped the dragon on the side of the neck in signal to go, Liam trying not to yelp as it felt like his head was about to be flung off backwards with the upward force. Within seconds they were well up into the sky, frigid wind blowing past them as Kilgharrah turned eastwards.

Seeing the land fall away, gliding high above a carpet of fields and trees that glittered with frost in the pale morning light, Liam let out a breath of awe.

"Wow..."

Merlin chuckled, ducking his head a little and leaning left into the last part of Kilgharrah's turn.

"So is it as good as you imagined?"

"Better."

They flew on in silence for a while, reaching the Forest of Ascetir and starting to travel over it, until Merlin sighed and spoke again.

"So what was that story your brother told you? About the first Dragonlord."

He felt Liam twitch at the question, at the reminder of something perhaps he had lost, but his friend answered the question.

"Alan only told me the start of it before Mom told him off and stopped him, in case telling stories about magic got him in trouble. My dad told me the whole of it after Mom, my sister Helen, and my brother Elias were killed by raiders. He told me it as he put me to bed for the night... Right before he hung himself because he couldn't bear to be without her."

Merlin jolted in shock.

"W-what? I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I won't ask again."

Liam leaned to the side a bit, so Merlin could see him if he looked over his shoulder. The young physician was clearly pained by the memory, but there was still a small smile there.

"It's all right, it was a long time ago. And if you're the last Dragonlord, then I'd like to be able to tell you that story about the first. I'm sure my brother and father would like that."

After a long moment Merlin nodded, returning the smile before putting his attention back ahead. He wasn't the only one listening, for he could sense that Kilharrah too wished to reminise.

"So what was the story?"

Liam settled his grip a bit better, taking hold of Merlin's belt before he started.

"A long, long time ago, back when there were no kingdoms or kings, that was when the first of them were born. The people said they were blessed by the gods, and by the land itself, and that even the skies answered to their call. But it wasn't the skies that answered them; it was the Dragons that ruled over those heavens that would come to their voices..."

Merlin closed his eyes as he listened, feeling Kilgharrah sigh beneath them while Liam continued. "They were the first Dragonlords, and it's said that the sight of them sat majestically astride the shoulders of dragons was what inspired the men who would found all of the great kingdoms of our land. The first Dragonlord was called Albrin, and the dragon he rode was called Denar. Their fated meeting was millennia ago, at a place few have ever seen since. The fabled Crystal Cave, the cave where Albrin heard the call of the Old Magic and something within him answered."

Merlin chuckled at that.

"I've been there. Not the fondest of memories, but I'll admit the place was pretty awe-inspiring."

Liam chuckled as well.

"Really? Well maybe you can tell me about it after I've finished." He shook his head, resuming the story. "He called up the skies and Denar came down at his cry, the same moment a shard of one of the cave's crystals broke free of its place of rest. The two of them carried it out into the world, seeding magic in their wake, the crystal's power awakening yet more Dragonlords as it passed overhead. They too took flight upon the shoulders of mighty dragons, spreading the spark of magic far and wide until there was no place where it did not flourish. Thus began the age of magic..."

There was a rumble beneath them, both looking down in surprise before Kilgharrah's voice resounded from in front of them.

"That is a version I've not heard before." He tilted his head a little, so he could glance back at them. "While not entirely accurate, it captures the _spirit_ of that age. It truly was a time of wonder."

Merlin smiled.

"So what really happened?"

"Albrin was indeed the first Dragonlord, and Denar was indeed the dragon he rode, and they did indeed carry the Crystal of Neahtid from the cave. But it was not the crystal that sowed magic across the land, but rather it was men. Creatures of my like already existed far and wide, but it was at the cave that the magic of incantations as _you_ wield it was discovered by man. Those who learnt it there, who heard the whispers of the Old Tongue coming from the crystals, passed that knowledge to others and so it spread to all lands that men did travel."

Both young men sighed, Merlin thoughtful.

"I wonder if Albion will be like that again, after Arthur and I built it and return magic to the land."

Kilgharrah's smile was in his voice.

"It will be what you make it, and if it is your wish to see magic be viewed that way again, then I am sure it will be."

Further talk ceased, the sun rising up from the horizon as one hour and then two passed. Something about what Merlin had said left Liam quiet, like it reminded him of something he couldn't quite remember. It was just after the passing of that second hour that they descended from the sky, a glimpse of a village briefly visible before all that could be seen above treetops was the rising smoke from the hearths of those homes.

Kilgharrah back-winged into land, where a stream created a clearing in a small dip in the terrain. The resulting winds blew the frosted fallen leaves aside from the ground, a small circle of moss-covered stones revealing that some time long ago someone must have camped here.

Sliding down from Kilgharrah's shoulders with a helping hand from Merlin, Liam saw that circle and recognised the place immediately.

"Hey, this is where we camped once." He turned to look to where Merlin was also sliding down to the ground. "Remember how I said I was part of a thief gang once? We camped here one spring, when we were away from the old castle having a trip just for fun."

Merlin raised his eyebrows a little in surprise.

"Well that's ironic, but then this is the one decent-sized clearing I know that's fairly close to Ealdor but far enough away that no one will see Kilgharrah. I used to come here and catch trout with my friend Will."

He paused at that, a flash of past sorrow shadowing his eyes, and seeing Liam's frown of concern the dragon who watched them explained.

"Merlin's friend William died in an attack by raiders upon Ealdor. He used some of his final words to take responsibility for the magic that drove them away, that Prince Arthur witnessed, but which Merlin himself had used to save them. It was at a time when the prince was not yet aware of Merlin's gifts, and not yet ready to know." He paused as if considering something. "You know, Merlin, you share more in common with this young man than just past occupations and dearly cherished people lose to raiders."

Merlin turned, frowning a little.

"And what do you mean by that?"

The dragon eyed him.

"So you're telling me that you never noticed? He was sat right _behind _you when I sensed it."

Liam was staring at him now.

"Sense what?"

The dragon turned, Liam backing up a step when he found Kilgharrah's massive head just a few feet from his own.

"I would seem you made an Oath to the Old Magic once, probably long ago when you were still very young. Now a grown man, for that reason the powers of the land have released you from the choice of the inexperienced child you were, but the echo of the vow remains in that you are still enforcing the tenements of it upon _yourself_."

Merlin was looking back and forth between the two of them, a bit confused, while Liam seemed more startled than anything else.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

One golden eye fixed its gaze upon him, watching him carefully.

"The potential for magic is far more common than Uther would ever wish to believe, there are _many _who have it, although those who pursue it remain few in number and fewer still in those of true power. It would seem you are one of those not so uncommon individuals, and someone had you use it to make a vow to the Old Magic at some point in your past. Can you think of when that might have been?"

Merlin was now looking a bit incredulous.

"Wait, are you saying that _Liam_ has magic?"

Kilgharrah nodded, looking amused before addressing his next remarks to the young man in question.

"But do not get any delusions of grandeur, young Liam, for your potential is of the weakest and commonest sort. How can I put it?" He looked up at the sky, thinking, before lowering his head again. "If Merlin's ability for magic is an immense bonfire, and Gaius' is the fire in the hearth of a home, you..."

Liam waited for the answer, curious.

"Yes?"

The dragon snorted in amusement.

"You are the tiny candle _spluttering_ in the corner of said home. Your vow makes what I sense of you very erratic, but I sense enough to be sure of that much."

Liam looked fair flattened by that remark, for it was true for a moment he'd envisioned himself standing alongside Merlin battling creatures of magic. But that image had now been snuffed out as quickly and difinitively as the aforementioned candle.

He sighed.

"So basically I'll be so weak at it I might as well not bother trying learn to use it. Is that what you're saying?"

Merlin came to stand beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not saying that. What he _is_ saying, in his usual awkward fashion, is that right now the little bit of talent you have is still holding the effect of that vow in place. Once it stops doing that, you could probably learn to be a hedgewizard. You know, use small spells to make medicines and things work better. The things Gaius does all the time now. I'm sure he'd enjoy teaching them to you, but I'm not going to deny it will be a lot of hard work. I make magic look easy, but truthfully for most people it's a lot of work to learn." He sighed. "So, anyway, _can_ you remember when you might have made that vow? Do you remember anyone ever making you say a promise of some kind? Make you say one in strange words, not the Common Tongue."

Liam frowned in thought.

"A promise?"

Merlin nodded.

"Yeah, a special promise, an oath."

Something about that wording stirred something in Liam, the young physician murmuring what rose in his mind quietly.

"Ic ofergitolian hine..."

Both Merlin and Kilgharrah blinked, the former translating it.

"'I forget him'? Forget who? Can you remember all of it?"

Liam grimaced, feeling what was an all too familiar migraine springing up between his eyes. As it happened, Merlin could now sense the faint flicker of power that caused it. Kilgharrah had been right, it was there but very small.

Liam shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. It hurts when I try."

Beside him the warlock sighed in defeat, resigned.

"Then we'd best leave it. Now that you know you're doing it, maybe you'll hear something that will help you remember." He set off in the direction of the village, waving for Liam to follow. "Come on, we've only got today to spend here. Tomorrow morning we fly to my father's grave, and after that we have to head home. We don't have a lot of time to spare... See you in the morning, Kilgharrah. Thanks again for bringing us."

He glanced back at the dragon as he said the last, the great creature smiling and curling himself up to wait.

"Enjoy the time with your mother, young warlock. After all you have endured of late, you have earned it."

Two friends dissapeared among the trees, their footsteps over frosted ground still audible for some distance, in the hush of this winter just beginning.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeah, that's my "indulgence", Liam has a **_**teensy**_** bit of magical potential. I wanted it in for three reasons. 1: I think it would be kind of neat if Gaius could start teaching him to make medicine work better with little charms (Plus it lets me include having him force Arthur and Merlin to choke down vile-tasting remedies). 2: I think it would be cute and funny to have Merlin giving him 'lessons', considering Liam is his first fellow servant friend that isn't a girl (namely Gwen). 3: I have a running gag idea planned for him and his magic, and just to give you guys a taster, this is a basic gag I have among my notes for Season 4. Bear in mind that reading it will mean a spoiler if I find somewhere to work this particular one in.**

**Sample 'Liam and his magic' gag:**

**The creature shrieked as the knight's sword hit it, Gwaine stepping away from it when the blade didn't even leave a scratch. Backing up where the apprentice physician cowered, he glanced at the young man and had a moment of inspiration.**

**"Liam, do something!"**

**The blond stared at him.**

**"Do **_**what?**_**"**

**"Hit it!"**

**Liam stared at him for a moment longer, before stooping down and picking something up. He then threw the resulting stone at the monster, the beast hissing when the stone struck it in the head and it turned to direct it's full attention on the pair.**

**Seeing Gwaine regarding him incredulously, Liam reacted.**

**"What? You said to hit it!"**

**Gwaine pointed at the creature that was even now advancing towards them.**

**"With magic!"**

**Liam's expression became irritated.**

**"What magic? The best thing **_**I**_** can do with sorcery is spell a nice cup of herbal tea to help it get a good night's sleep! Or do you want me to make it a nice potion to ward off the indigestion it'll get when it eats us?"**

**Gwaine stared at him for one moment more, before grabbing him and legging it from the enraged beast.**

**"I think I'll pass on becoming an appetiser."**

**~(-)~**

**Hehehehe, so there you have it, the kind of thing you'll see related to his magic. In this case Gwaine thinking all sorcerers can beat stuff up like Merlin can, and Liam proving to him that no... they can't. You can expect more teasing as well, like Kilgharrah's "candle **_**spluttering**_** in the corner" line. It's just the idea that yeah, Liam has a little magic, but yeah, he's also pretty much useless with it XD**


	79. Pilgrimage of Memories 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, glad to see so many of you enjoying this next sub-ep. For any who have concerns about Liam having magic, be assured that he's still going to be sticking in the background most of the time like he has up until now. I have no intention of making him take a main-line role in the story overall, he is just an OC, and he's just supporting cast much like the Knights of Camelot are. He'll have his ****occasional**** moments, but most of the time all the focus will be on the main three; Merlin, Arthur, and Gaius.**

**To give you a bit more info on the background of my decision to do this sub-ep, I can say that this is my opportunity to start pulling the two sides of my series together before Season 4 starts, since I realised working it in then might be awkward. Here I'll be introducing for the first time in this fic, real information about the Conspiracy and the characters from Whom History Won't remember. Some of them are going to be playing roles (both in dramatic subs and light-hearted subs, some even in the real episodes) during Season 4. I know that one of them in particular is going to get a rousing cheer... Yes, I'm going to confirm it. **_**Kalem**_** will be appearing at least TWICE, and at least one of those will involve him getting to be badass, and I promise that Liam will get to find out that he's alive. When and how, you'll just have to wait and find out. Since those reading this, who haven't looked at WHWR, will probably be confused as to why he's not dead like Liam believes, you can find out the details of why and how by looking at chapters 30&31 of that fic.**

**Anyways, that's enough of that. Onwards with the chapter! And on a side note Merlin will be mentioning a few past events that I haven't actually reached yet in A Question of Destiny. I've kept the spoilers for that fic to a minimum though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Campfire (Tangled OST clip, 1:18-2:26)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 79: Pilgrimage of Memories ~Part 2~

There were only a handful of people moving about the village when it came into view. Some were tending to livestock, while in one case a man was hefting an axe to split firewood into more manageable sized pieces. A few of them looked up when the movement from the road caught their eye, breaking into smiles and calls of welcome when they recognised who one of the two approaching visitors was.

"Someone go get Hunith! Merlin's here!"

Off at the road, the young man in question glanced to the friend beside him and smiled.

"Welcome to Ealdor."

He didn't get the chance to say much else along those lines, not when a middle-aged woman wrapped in a shawl came rushing down the track towards them. Merlin picked up his pace to meet her, pulling her into a hug when they reached each other.

Hunith held him tight, the son it had been nearly two years since she'd last seen.

"Oh my boy." She put him to arm's length, her tone becoming mildly scolding. "And what are you doing travelling about this close to winter? You should be in Camelot."

He chuckled, murmuring quietly so only she and Liam could hear.

"We got a ride from a friend of mine. It's only been a couple of hours since we left the city. We'll be back there tomorrow."

Hearing the mention of the young man with him, Hunith regarded Liam for a moment before once again speaking reprovingly to her son.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend? Hurry up, so we can head back to the house and get into the warm."

Merlin grinning, waving Liam forward.

"This is my friend, Liam. He's Gaius' apprentice." He cleared his throat nervously. "And um, he's knows about me... As do quiet a few people now in fact."

He winced slightly at those words, aware of the way his mother's smile became an expression of concern. She hurried both of them to her cottage, bustling them inside while a few of the other villagers watched with amusement at her mothering of her son. It was good to see Merlin again, but he was clearly here to see her rather than anyone else. They had other things to attend to, such as the final preparations for the winter that was fast encroaching, and paid little other interest.

Inside the home was less peaceful, as Hunith made her son sit on the first available stool and pinned him with a stern and worried expression.

"What have I told you about keeping your gifts secret? I can understand you having told Liam here, if he's Gaius' apprentice, but you say there are _more?_"

The two young men glanced at one another, before the warlock of the two cleared his throat again.

Merlin pulled another stool over with a twitch of his fingers, pushing her to sit down before he began to explain.

"I know you're worried, but it's all right. The people who know... it's _good_." He started to smile. "Arthur is the main one; he's known for most of a year now, and he'd completely fine with it. Gwen knows too. You remember her?"

Hunith nodded, a little surprised, and reassured, but still concerned.

"Who else?"

Merlin braced himself for the potential outburst.

"The four newest Knights of Camelot, and Sir Leon. Two of the new knights, Gwaine and Lancelot, knew about me already from a while back, and Elyan is Gwen's brother. Percival is a friend of Lancelot's, and Sir Leon trusts Arthur's judgement completely. The ten of us, those five, Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, Liam, and me, are calling ourselves the 'Brotherhood of the Round Table' now. Together we took back Camelot after Morgana betrayed everyone and seized the throne."

"Morgana?"

Merlin nodded sadly at that, knowing that his mother remembered her as a spirited young noblewoman with a good heart.

"Yeah, it's a long story, and one I'd rather not talk about. We're not here about that."

She glanced between the two of them.

"So why _are_ you here?"

Liam coughed a little to get her attention, tentatively speaking.

"Well I'm sort of his cover story, for being out of the city for two days. Kilgarrah brought him out here to see you, so you could go see..."

His words tapered off when he realised it might not be his place to say it, and Merlin sighed before finishing them.

"I'm going to go visit Father's grave, and wanted to ask if you would like to come as well. It's been two years, and I've never been back there since it happened."

"Oh, Merlin." Hunith moved from her seat, coming to knee at her son's side and place her arms around his shoulders where he sat. "Yes I want to come. I never had the chance to bid him goodbye when he left here, it happened so quickly. Now, because of you, I will." She got back to her feet, smiling at him. "Now you two get yourselves settled, and I'll make you something to eat. Are you staying the night?"

Merlin nodded.

"Yeah. Kilgharrah will fly us to see Father tomorrow. You'll only be gone from the village for a few hours, so you can just tell everyone the three of us went for a walk."

Hunith turned away and headed to the hearth, the two of them watching until Liam murmured.

"Your mother seems really nice."

Merlin smiled.

"Yeah, she is." He turned his attention to Liam. "So, while we wait for food, do you want to see if we can get you to remember anything more? About that oath Kilgharrah mentioned."

The apprentice physician looked far from enthusiastic.

"Didn't we establish back there that I can't remember anything more than that one little bit? It _hurts_ when I try to remember anything else about it."

Merlin started to look smug.

"And that is because there was something I should have done first. I read up about 'Oaths to the Old Magic' a long time ago; there's a whole section about them in my spellbook. Only people with potential to use magic can make them, because they work by using that potential to enforce the thing that was vowed. In your case we know your vow was to forget something, so..."

Liam eyed him warily.

"'So' what? This isn't going to involve you casting some crazy spell on me, is it? Because if it is then _you_ can forget it."

The warlock rolled his eyes at Liam's paranoia. It's not like things he did got him into trouble _all_ the time. He laughed.

"Relax, this does not involve casting anything on you, although I admit I'm going to try something I don't think anyone has ever tried before. You can't remember anything, even though Kilgharrah says the vow itself is gone, because subconciously you're obviously still surpressing whatever memory that is yourself. But you can only keep doing that if there is available emergy close enough for whatever small range you have to draw on it. So I'm just going to tie up _all_ of the power of the web of the Old Magic for... let's say about fifty feet in every direction around where we're sitting should be far enough. If you're as weak as Kilgharrah says, you won't have a draw range bigger than that."

"Hey!" Liam looked a bit offended at the remark that he was 'weak', crossing his arms and frowning in irritation. "Fine, try it then. I'm not holding my breath for any hope of it working though."

Merlin chuckled, rolling his eyes again before closing them. He breathing then slowed, becoming deep and regular, while his eyebrows came together slightly in a frown on concentration. What Liam wasn't aware of what just how Merlin was carrying out his suggestion. He wasn't creating a barrier or anything to block out the power of the land, he wouldn't know where to begin to even try it. He was doing the next best thing, sending out uncountable numbers of the invisible gossamer threads that were how he connected to that web to pull power from it for spells.

He could sense Liam's as he did it, ten paltry little tendrils barely thirty feet in length, and they hung around him like limp pieces of string, clearly having never been deliberately used. Ignoring those, Merlin concentrated on linking his own thousands of strands to the energy all around them, and when he was done there wasn't a scrap of it within fifty feet that he didn't have hold of.

He opened his eyes, trying not to wince at the concentration this was requiring.

"Done. Try now. If you try to subconciously block your memory again, it should be a complete fail while I'm doing this." Liam hesitated, and the warlock sighed. "Go on, hurry it up before I give myself a migraine. This is _not_ comfortable. Can you remember anything else apart from 'Ic ofergitolian hine'?"

Liam flinched at the words, for a moment looking like his associated headache was going to strike again until he shivered and the oddest expression crossed his face. It coincided with Merlin feeling a feeble scrabble of something trying to draw from the power he had tied up.

"What was that?"

Merlin was grinning in victory.

"Well that works. You tried, but failed, to pull power in. I'll have to remember this trick, but then I can't use any other magic right now, so I suppose it isn't practical." He started to look a bit sheepish. "It takes too much concentration, even if I _am_ the most powerful warlock that will ever exist."

Liam blinked at those words.

"The most powerful warlock that will ever exist?" He shuddered again, as Merlin felt a more concerted flustering from his friend's feeble talent, before he blinked again and let out what sounded like a cross beween choking and being strangled. That same moment, Merlin felt the grappling for magic stop. "The most powerful warlock ever... You're _Emrys._" He looked like he was about to faint, and had gone as white as a sheet. "'Ic asweree be Fyrnweorc Drylac, ic nae Emrys. He aswindeep fram ingemynd. Ic ofergitolian hine'. What does that mean?"

Merlin stared at him, distinctly startled, and cleared his throat before doing so.

"It means 'I swear to the Old Magic, I will be ignorant of Emrys. He will fade in my recollection. I forget him.'" He frowned in disbelief. "You _knew_ about me? And someone made you forget it?"

Liam was also staring, and swallowing convulsively as in his head he tried to make sense of things.

"Well not _you_, not specifically. You're really Emrys? But I never met you before I got reassigned to Camelot. I've never entered this village before now, the only time I've been near here was." His eyes widened a little, the fog in his mind starting to lift. "_You're _the one Kalem met back then. He... He told me he'd met a kid he was sure was Emrys, but he wouldn't tell me the kid's real name because it was better kept a secret. It was when the gang camped near here when I was nine."

Merlin twitched, realising something.

"We're about the same age, and I was nine when I met a sorcerer near here, when I threw one of his friends through the air when I thought they were going to hurt Will. I forgot to ask him his name, but he looked about fourteen or fifteen. He had a wind affinity."

Liam gaped, rising to his feet, the movement drawing Hunith's attention when before now their voices had been too quiet for her to pay much attention to.

"That's him! Uren limped back into camp after it, and Kalem was teasing him for him getting his ass handed to him by a kid less than half his age." He started to laugh. "This is just... so."

"Hard to believe?" Merlin let go of the magic around them. If Liam was this far into remembering, then he wasn't going to slide backwards again now. "Trust me, with all I've been through and seen, coincidences like this don't surprise me all that much anymore. If they happen, I just shrug and move on. I'd probably drive myself mad if I tried to make sense of some of it."

"What are you two talking about?"

Hunith came over, her expression enquiring, and Merlin laughed.

"Kilgharrah said he sensed that Liam had made a vow to the Old Magic once, and Liam managed to remember that it was to forget something. I just used my magic and managed to help him remember what it was. He was friends with the sorcerer I met, the day Will found out about my magic."

Hunith's smile vanished.

"You met a _sorcerer_ back then? They saw your magic? How many times must I tell you to be careful?"

Liam moved to placate her, raising his hands in defence of his old friend.

"It's ok, Kalem never told anyone except me. The rest of our friends knew he'd met a kid with magic, but he made sure they never realised he was anything special. They'd forgotten about it within a month."

Hunith seemed to relax a little, reassured.

"Well I suppose if it was all the way back then, and nothing came of it."

Nodding in agreement to that, Merlin glanced speculatively at Liam.

"So was it Kalem who made you say that vow? That vow to forget everything you knew and had heard about 'Emrys'."

Liam slowly shook his head, dredging up the memory of that day.

"No, that happened when I was twelve. It was after he'd been arrested by the Knights of Camelot and taken for execution, after he'd died, when I was in Ulwin." He hesitated, eyes widening a little. "I said it after I'd told Lord Hargren and the others where you could be found..."

Merlin went utterly rigid where he sat, the colour draining from his face as an irrational sense of fear and anger rose from within him. Several pieces of furniture rattled, and he lunged to his feet in terrified fury, shouting. All of a sudden Liam's ironic link to his past wasn't so amusing anymore.

"_You told the Lord of Ulwin where I was? And others?_ _Who else did you tell?_"

He practically grabbed Liam by the front of his jacket, ignoring his mother's hands seeking out his to make him let go. He was clearly terrified beneath his anger, Liam cowering backwards even as Hunith was trying to calm things down.

The blond cringed, for this moment truly afraid his friend might lash out with magic.

"Just Forwin, Fyren, and Nellan!"

Merlin went still again, finally allowing Hunith to pull his hands away from Liam as he recognised all three names. Forwin, the Physician of Ulwin. Fyren, the not-so-half-witted man who had been one of Lord Hargren's manservants. And Nellan... The druid who had taught him how to sense the web of the Old Magic covering the land.

He slumped back down onto his seat, numb.

"I... I know all of them. They know about me?"

He sounded almost bewildered, a still tense Liam answering him.

"I don't know, probably. I remember what we talked about that day, now. The conversation ended up being about the prophesy of the Once and Future King, and that most people who knew it didn't care who turned out to be him. All the focus was on Emrys, his fated protector, and they were worried because there were a lot of people who knew what was foretold... who didn't care if Albion never came to be so long as magic returned. People who would want to find Emrys and use him." He nearly flinched when Merlin started to stare at him, clearly wanting more answers. He gave them. "Nellan told them his clan had heard Cenrid was looking for Emrys, but that they couldn't go around actively testing people for magic to find him because the interference might send him astray of his destiny. When I realised how important it was they know where he was, so they could protect him from Cenrid and those like him, I told them what Kalem had told me. Nellan tricked me into saying the vow right after that, probably to protect me. He _has_ known me since I was seven, and it's the sort of thing he'd do."

Merlin was still silent, torn between being angry at Liam and feeling utterly lost. The _Lord of Ulwin_ had known where to find him, and had probably found out his real name. And Fyren? No wonder the man had had a sort of sly look about him when he'd taken him to see Forwin, that time he'd snuck out and followed Arthur to Ulwin against orders. Had they all known who it was they were talking to?

He remained unmoving, until Hunith placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"Merlin, do you remember that time you and Will followed the bird with a broken wing?"

He jolted, frowning.

"What's that got to do with this?"

She knelt down, so that her eyes were level with his.

"You two were missing out in the woods for almost three hours, and while you were missing a group of Cenrid's men rode into the village, looked around, and then left. You returned after losing sight of that bird _after_ they'd already gone."

Merlin looked at her.

"Are you suggesting?"

She nodded.

"It's not the only time it's happened, Merlin. Since you were twelve, every time any of Cenrid's men passed through Ealdor, you and Will would disappear off into the woods before they arrived, and only return after they'd left. Every time that happened, you said you were late coming home because you thought you'd seen or heard something and followed it. For a long time I've always believed it was just chance, coincidence."

Liam's quiet words intruded.

"It fits. Like I said, I was twelve when I told them where I knew 'Emrys' could be found. Nellan's clan has probably been hiding you from him, without actually hiding you."

Merlin let his head fall into his hands, wishing now that he _did_ have a migraine. It would be so much easier to deal with than this confusing mess that had just landed in his lap. And to top it all off, it had only landed there because _he_ had insisted to Liam that he try help him remember that stupid vow.

"I'd think all this was crazy if I hadn't actually met him. I only talked to him for a few hours, way back, but it was long enough for me to say it sounds exactly like something he'd do." He snorted. "Come to think of it, he seemed pretty pleased when I turned down his offer of training because I believed that Arthur needed me more. That I had to stay close and protect him. If he already knew who I was, then I guess that makes sense. He was testing me." He sighed, straightening up in his seat. "It also means I've probably been _spied _on for almost half my life."

Liam winced.

"Probably... I can't answer that, since I've never been more than a fringe member of the Conspiracy. I've never been involved in all the planning and stuff like Lord Hargren and the others were. I was too young at first, and if my vow was causing all my headaches whenever I heard mention about you, Emrys, then I guess they kept me out of things because of that as well."

That piqued Merlin's interest, the warlock suddenly curious.

"Conspiracy?"

Liam jolted in surprise, like he'd said something he shouldn't have, before starting to look awkward and biting his lip anxiously.

"Um... I suppose I can tell you about them, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, not even Arthur. They kind of have strict rules about secrecy, and come to think of it I've just broken one of them by mentioning all those names."

Merlin tilted his head.

"Why not tell Arthur?"

Liam regarded him as if it should be obvious.

"Because I'm sure they'll come forward when they think the time is right. It's the same as when you hid your magic from him, because he wasn't ready to know. They won't openly do anything, not yet. They've just been helping people with magic, and sympathisers of magic, to get out of Camelot when they're discovered by Uther and have to flee. There's a town hidden just across the border with Mercia, Frithstow, where a whole load of those who they've helped, live."

Merlin, those words sinking in, snorted with amusement.

"So _that's_ why Camelot's army has such a bad record of catching the people I help escape from the dungeons, or who escape from searches. It's been an irritation for Uther for years, the way they seem to vanish into thin air as soon as they go beyond a certain distance from the city." He blinked. "Wait, those weird knights I met that time. Their cloaks were all browns and greens, and they had a rising sun stitched on the front near the collar."

Liam nodded in recognition.

"The Aering Knights, the Conspiracy's special task force. Fyren is their commander now, and has been ever since just after the truce accord with King Cenrid was signed. That was about the time when Hargren really started focusing everything on helping people with magic stay hidden or get to safety."

Merlin, now starting to regain his humour about all this, started to chuckle.

"Arthur is seriously going to be annoyed when he finds out about all this. Who leads them now? Since Hargren is dead."

Liam grimaced.

"His son, Lord Sir Tarven."

A spluttering noise filled the interior of the cottage, as Merlin proceeded to choke at that statement.

"_Him?_ But you always seemed to imply he was a complete _jerk_."

Liam shrugged.

"Well we didn't exactly get along, we weren't friends or anything, but he's still his father's son. He agrees with everything his father and mother built, including the Conspiracy, even if he's not fond of being _friends_ with commoners. I know he's still keeping an eye on me, for his mother. Catherine, in the laundry, keeps passing me coins now and then. Extra money from Lady Jancine, although there's never been any messages to go with them. Georg sometimes asks me how I'm doing as well, but again no news from Ulwin. The Conspiracy cut me off once I was in Camelot, probably because I was right under the King's nose."

Merlin was once again shocked.

"Catherine and Georg? They're members too?"

"Yeah, but I doubt they were told anything about who you are. They're too close to Uther too, for Lord Hargren to have risked it. If I were to make any guesses, I'd say only the people I told that day, Lady Jancine, and Nellan's clan know about you. They wouldn't have told anyone else."

Silence fell, Hunith regarding both of them and breaking it. She was smiling kindly.

"So have you two calmed down now? Because it's clear to me that all of this must have been meant to happen, or why else find out about it now?" She put a hand on her son's shoulder again. "I know you've battled with the burden of who you are, and still do, but all this time you've had people helping you even if you didn't know it. Does it really matter that they've hidden from you?"

Merlin, after a long moment, shook his head and sighed.

"No, because what they've done is exactly what I've done with Arthur before he found out about me. Hiding in plain view, helping and defending him, without him ever knowing it was me or that he _was_ being protected. I'd be a hypocrite if I got mad at them now." He pinned Liam with a stern frown. "But if they _ever_ get in touch with you again, I want to know. As Arthur's 'Court Sorcerer', that's an _order_ from me. Got that?"

Liam nodded vigorously and a little nervously... He knew what Merlin could do when he was mad.

"Got it."

Merlin started to frown to himself, thinking.

"So you've been a member of that conspiracy all this time, and you never thought to tell me about it after you found out I had magic? It's been almost a _month_, Liam. If anyone could have been an important ally for them, someone very close to Prince Arthur and the heart of Camelot, it's me. You should have said something."

Liam winced sheepishly.

"I guess it just didn't occur to me. Sorry."

Merlin got his feet, his mother returning to the hearth to finish cooking the meal for the three of them. He had a lot of things to think about now. A lot of things to consider.

"Well I know now, and if I can't tell Arthur about them, then _you_ aren't going to tell them that I know they exist." He gave Liam a stern look. "If I decide to approach them, then I want it to be on _my _terms."

He walked over to help his mother, Liam taking the hint and keeping out of the way. Merlin wanted some time to think, and he would give him that. He knew _he_ needed time to think as well, the return of those hidden memories having reopened the old wound that was the death of Kalem.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, Liam REMEMBERS and Merlin KNOWS ABOUT HARGREN AND CO! lol, at the rate he's picking up secrets to keep from Arthur, poor Merlin is going to have a nervous breakdown one of these days XD**

**And I tried to avoid the usual ****clichés**** of someone conveniently getting memories back, by having Merlin actually be the source reason Liam actually managed to remember, and by having Liam crapping himself when he realises what he's remembered probably will, and did, make Merlin freak out. I know I'd panic in that situation. Anyway, hopefully I managed to pull it off all right. I'll see you all next chapter :)**


	80. Pilgrimage of Memories 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well it seems I got the little reveal right in the last chapter (Breathes a sigh of relief) I was worried I might get the balance wrong and totally screw it up. But after the positive reviews from you guys, I'm confident now that the last part of this should go smoothly. I'll point out now that I'll be mentioning an ability Merlin has, that has just been introduced in Part 3 of Labyrinth of Gedref in A Question of Destiny, which is linked to his ability to Mirror Life and Death. Just so you guys know it's not randomly thrown in, but that it actually comes from earlier in the timeline, like the 'threads' thing for connecting to the web of magic (Which comes from the Nature of Magic sub-ep in Destiny) :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: Campfire (Tangled OST clip, 1:18-2:26)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 80: Pilgrimage of Memories ~Part 3~

The cottage was dark, the fire in the hearth now down to embers, the cold wind of the winter night whistling by the home's tiny and tightly shuttered windows. The cottage wasn't exactly warm, and it wasn't overly cold either, but rather it was as warm as it needed to be for the three people inside it.

Hunith was fast asleep in her bed, but her son and his friend were still wide awake. They'd both been quiet since the revelations after Liam successfully remembered what he had 'forgotten'. Liam thinking about the implications of Merlin being Emrys, and Merlin thinking about the implications of the conspiracy Liam had told him about. The silence was still there between them, two young men laid wide awake in their camping gear on the floor and staring at the rafters above them. Both wanted to say something, both were afraid to, but eventually it was Merlin who broke the silence.

He turned his head to look past his feet to where Liam's head was, the moment reminding him of a time long ago when it had been Arthur who had talked to him like this in this very same home.

"What are they like?"

Liam twitched.

"Who?"

Merlin sighed to himself.

"The people in that group, the Conspiracy. What are they like?"

Liam sighed as well, understanding why Merlin wanted to know. He wanted to know so he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"Well Lord Hargren was always a good man, and Lady Jancine is kind to everyone... unless the ones involved are trying to hurt the people. When that happened, she's firm but fair. Tarven... Well he's not exactly friendly. He gives off the feeling that if you cross him he'll have you flogged, but when I think about it he's never actually done that to anyone. He believes intensely in what the Conspiracy stands for, and he won't hesitate to do what he has to do to protect it and everyone in it."

Merlin smiled with irony.

"Looks like I'll have to concede that Arthur was right about him. Who else is there?"

Liam thought about it, working his way through the names.

"There's Clara and Tabar; they're Jancine and Tarven's personal servants. There's Timothe, the commander of Tarven's personal guard; all of the men in that are supporters too. They stop people who mustn't know about the group from entering the inner parts of the manor, unless they're already expected and nothing suspicious is on hand for them to see. After that there's Forwin, he's a former druid. His clan were wiped out in the Purge, and Hargren gave him sanctuary and a place as his physician. Then there's Fyren..."

Merlin chuckled.

"I've met him a couple of times, during my first few months in Camelot. First time he was pretending to be a half-wit, and the second he gave me a shock by revealing to me it was just an act. He seemed like a fun guy."

Liam laughed quietly.

"He's like that, always what you least expect. Well here's another bit of information for you. He's the last surviving Knight of Escetia, from the time of King Herwen. Lord Hargren, and now Tarven, has been hiding him from Cenrid. Now that Cenrid is gone, Fyren knows who has a rightful claim to Escetia's throne. He'll probably leave Ulwin and start working to take control of this country when spring comes around."

"Good. Ealdor and everywhere else in Escetia doesn't need another moron like Cenrid."

Both of them had to agree with that, Liam feeling the tense air between them lifting.

"Well, after Fyren, the last central member of the Conspiracy is Nellan. Since you've met him too, you know what he's like. The only real thing I can add to that is that he's from the Oristalla Clan. They watch and record the events of major prophecies as they unfold, and make sure no one interferes with them."

Merlin propped himself up on one elbow, his tone becoming a little sarcastic.

"Ahh... Me being spied on makes _so_ much sense now."

Liam propped himself up as well, frowning a little.

"They mean well. Nellan was the one training Kalem to become a High Priest. It was Kalem's dream to be that, and... to help Emrys restore magic to the land."

Merlin went quiet, speaking after a moment. He was smiling ever so slightly.

"He mightn't have gotten the chance to do that, but you have... Even if it's only in small ways, you've helped. Even if you're just there as a friend, you've helped. Having friends lets me know I'm not facing everything alone."

He laid back down and rolled over to signal the end of the conversation, his words also showing that he'd been reassured about the Conspiracy. All of them sounded like good people, people who could be trusted, and Liam too was reassured to know Merlin wasn't so unsure about them now.

Both of them closed their eyes, at last ceasing their watch of the rafters. Finally drifting into slumber for the night.

The following morning Liam watched as Merlin fussed over his mother, making sure she was wrapped up well enough for the much colder air up in the sky. Hunith was insisting she was fine, and seeing the scene the apprentice physician couldn't help but smile when Merlin continued to argue she needed to wear more than one shawl.

He was still smiling to himself when they headed out into the forest for a 'walk', and Merlin led them back to where Kilgharrah was waiting.

The dragon looked up as they arrived, shaking from scale and wing the the thin layer of snow he'd gained during the night. He then bowed his head deeply to the woman with them.

"It is a great honour and pleasure to meet the mother of such a fine young warlock. Merlin does you proud."

Hunith paused in surprise, while beside her Merlin eyed the dragon cheekily.

"Was that _actually_ a compliment? When was the last time you complimented me, hmm? I _really _can't remember."

"_Merlin_." His remark broke Hunith from her startlement, and she scolded him mildly. "Is that any way to speak to the last of the dragons?"

Across the clearing, said dragon chuckled.

"I do not know, but I must say it is the fashion of speech with which I have become quite familiar in his case. At the very least, conversations with him are seldom boring."

That earned him an indignant glare from Merlin, while Hunith smiled at their clear friendship. He led her over to Kilgharrah, jumping up first when the dragon crouched down to receive them. He then reached down to her, offering his hand.

"Grab on and I'll pull you up. Liam can go behind you. He's flown once already and knows what to expect, so you'll be safe between the two of us."

Hunith took a nervous breath before taking hold, Merlin pulling her up to sit behind him, before reaching down and helping Liam up as well. As soon as the three of them were secure, Kilgharrah spread his wings and took off with a little bit more care than his previous take off. Merlin would not be best pleased if his mother and Liam were to lose their grip during the turbulent motions of getting up into the air.

Soon they were well up into the sky, huddling down close to Kilgharrah's scales to escape as much of the frigid wind as possible. Merlin blocked some of it with his magic, but not too much. He didn't want to risk disrupting the air flow enough to skew the dragon's balance. It was now that he sent his mind back to the memory of the day his father died, picturing for Kilgharrah where they had been and what direction they'd been going from the last major landmark they'd passed. From there, finding the grave would be as simple as the dragon flying to the general area and sensing for a faint trace of the young Dragonlord's magic.

An hour after leaving Ealdor they were circling above a remote area of Escetia's forests, Kilgharrah speaking to warlock among his passengers.

"You've used strong magic in this vicinity, Merlin. This is as close I as I get you. You will have to narrow down the last of it yourself."

He ceased his circling, angling towards where a river made a gap in the trees large enough for him to land. Water sprayed up as he settled into the flow, before he folded his wings and walked to the shore to allow the three of them to get off.

After helping his mother and Liam down, Merlin nodded to him in thanks.

"We won't be too long, I just wish you could have come the full way with us."

Kilgharrah sighed at that, sorry for that too.

"Would that I be a bit smaller, but unfortunately I am not. There is not sufficient room for me to follow you in there, and so I will content myself with having known that at least I have gotten this far to Balinor's place of rest. Now go on, or you will waste what little time you have for this."

Merlin nodded at that, turning away and gesturing for the others to follow him through the knee-deep snow of the riverbank. It became shallower once they were under the trees, but it was still an effort to pick a route where hidden tree roots wouldn't make them slip. He paused every now and then, reaching out with his magic, feeling for the faint trace of the spell he'd cast here before leaving two years ago.

When they did arrive at the grave, they found a snow-covered cairn of stones, the mound standing chest high. Seeing it, Liam frowned a little.

"Arthur let you build this? But weren't you hurrying back to Camelot back then?"

Merlin knelt down beside it, touching the stones.

"He doesn't know. He only spared time for a shallow grave, so when we set off again I cast a spell here. To finish what the circumstances wouldn't allow me to do myself. I told my magic to build this, the spell that's led me back here."

He bowed his head over the grave, going quiet, and his mother joined him there in vigil. Liam, feeling like an intruder on this solemn moment for the two of them, edged away to a discrete distance... His mind dwelling on all the people he had lost in his life, and there had been many.

After a while Merlin looked up and noticed Liam's shadowed expression, as well as his distance from them, and came up with an idea. He stood up, waving for his friend to come over.

"Liam... Just like my mother never got to say goodbye to my father when he left, you never got to say goodbye to Kalem either, did you? Let me make it so you can." He smiled gently, sweeping a hand out and murmuring the words of a spell. "_Tha stanas forethraesest, afaestness aet foldraest._"

The snow covering the ground shivered, stones emerging up from it from all around them and rolling to where Merlin pointed. Then they assembled themselves into a smaller cairn, right beside the one where his father was buried.

Seeing it, Liam stared.

"Is that?"

Merlin went over to him, taking him by the arm.

"There may not be a body, but he can still have a grave... Here where my father can watch over him for you."

Liam kept staring, swallowing to try hold back the tears that suddenly start to rise. But he couldn't hold them back, and didn't resist when Merlin led him to stand beside the smaller cairn. Once they were there, he dropped to his knees beside it, his voice thick with emotion.

"You've no idea how much this means to me... Thank you."

Merlin reached down and put a hand on his shoulder, knowing that he _did_ understand what it meant. He too had lost a close friend in the past, and standing there he murmured a prayer the the sorcerer he'd met once so long ago.

"_Alaeteest ar forben oth astillath hine. Alaeteest hine oth afindest frithgeard._"

Hunith joined them beside the smaller cairn, also offering her sympathy to Liam, but Merlin found himself distracted by something impinging on his senses. It was almost like a distant shiver in the Old Magic, like a whisper of something far away, and for a moment he sensed a flicker of life somewhere far _far_ away... A glimmer shown to him by his power to Mirror Life and Death.

The feeling vanished, and after it was gone the only life he sensed now was the general aura of it in the forest around him. He looked again at the cairn, outwardly composed but inwardly frowning slightly in speculation. Why would the Old Magic show him that after saying that prayer. Why? Unless...

He set the thought aside, kneeling at Kalem's 'grave' as well. He could always wonder about it later once they were back in Camelot.

They stayed a while longer before going back to Kilgharrah, proceeding then to take Hunith back to Ealdor and then head back to Camelot themselves. It was just as the sky was darkening that they arrived back at the city gates, two young men gaining not so much as a second glance from those who saw them. The trip had ended up being far more than they'd expected, it had changed so much, and yet here they also saw how it changed so little. They were still who they were, a servant and an apprentice physician walking back into the castle that was their home.

Merlin collared Liam halfway up the stairs to Gaius' chambers, keeping his voice low to make sure no one anywhere nearby would hear.

"Don't mention anything to Gaius, not yet, and don't mention that you have the potential to use magic... Well, if you want to learn, that is."

Liam smiled a little, shrugging slightly.

"Well, I don't deny that the thought of learning it for medicine is appealing. Not everything can be cured with herbs and potions. I'll keep quiet." He paused, his smile becoming distant and a little sad. "Kalem always joked that when I keep a secret, I clam up tighter than the high security vaults beneath Camelot."

Merlin grinned at that.

"Not that it says much, I can break into those with about three words." He clapped Liam on the shoulder. "Don't worry. If you want to learn it, I won't keep you waiting too long. I just want to clear some things up first before adding something else for me to worry about. Gaius isn't the only one who will be giving you lessons." He nudged him, still grinning. "Remember the ones I gave you on sneaking around, when we exposed Lord Jadren for siphoning gold from the taxes into his own pockets?"

Liam went rigid, spluttering as Merlin beat a quick exit up the stairs.

"Now just you wait a minute! Merlin!"

He took off after the warlock, while further ahead Merlin still smiled to himself. Yes he had a heavy destiny, and a way to go to achieve his dream of seeing Arthur be king and magic return. But that's not to say he couldn't give himself a little fun along the way.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: And I end it there on a light note, after having shamelessly foreshadowed the truth about Kalem, hehehe. I think I'll add that I really like writing Kilgharrah&Merlin banter, almost as much as I like writing Arthur&Merlin banter. I really hope we get some bits of it in Season 4 :)**

**I'm gonna move back over to my other fics now. WHWR only has 6 chapters to go, so I might see if I can polish that off with one ep this week and one ep next week. As for A Question of Destiny, again I'll aim to get To Kill the King up over the next week or so too. Happy reading :)**


	81. Alliance 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: One last surprise lol, an August update, a month after the previous sub-ep and hopefully working out at one month before Season 4 airs in the UK. You didn't really think I'd leave Merlin hanging after what he learnt from Liam, did you? Hehehehe...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Music: The Dragon's Breath (Folk Music) The Machinations of Cedric (Merlin OST)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 81: Alliance ~Part 1~

The city was blanketed in white, trails of smoke rising from chimneys all around and up into the chill air. Winter was probably the most peaceful time here in Camelot. A time when farmers stayed in their homes except to go to the market, blacksmiths worked on stockpiling things that would be needed come spring, and servants cut their trails through the snowy streets going to work as they always did.

His arms braced on his windowsill, Merlin looked out over that city with a small smile. The knights only did minimal training during the winter, and only when the snow wasn't too deep on the training field. There had been a veritable blizzard a couple of days ago, one that had left a full eighteen inches of snow covering that area. If the snow was deep enough that it would mean hunkering down in a camp during a military campaign, or holding off during a siege, then Arthur kept his men inside. If the snow was too deep for anyone to attack, then it was conditions the Knights would not be expected to fight in. He'd rather let them rest than risk them injuring themselves.

And the opportunity it presented _him _wasn't one he was going to let pass him by.

The warlock sighed to himself, stepping down from the table he'd been using as a boost to look out the window. On his bed he'd laid out some of his warmest gear, including a thick, hooded cloak. His staff was also laid out, disguised with an illusion to make it look like the typical trimmed tree branch commoners used as a cheap means of being able to check the footing beneath deep snow. He had nothing else, no bag or supplies. Where he planned to go, he shouldn't need them.

Merlin donned the cloak but left the hood down, picking up his 'stick' and descending the steps to the main chamber. The sight of him clearly dressed to go out, Gaius frowned upon seeing him.

"Going somewhere?"

His ward grabbed a chunk of bread from the table, taking a bite from it before replying.

"It's an errand, an important one. The deep snow means Arthur's going to be stuck doing reports inside the castle for the next few days, so I'm going to do it while I have the chance."

The physician gave him a long look.

"And might I ask what the errand is?"

"I'd really rather see how it goes first before I say anything. I don't want to jinx it."

Noting his ward's grimace as he'd said it, Gaius let out a resigned sigh. Merlin seemed to be keeping secrets again as of late, but he knew the young warlock would speak to him about them when he felt the time was right.

"All right, so long as you're sure what you're doing."

Merlin responded with a grin.

"You know me. I always land on my feet." He started towards the door. "I'll be back sometime today or tomorrow, the day after at the latest. I'm not sure exactly how long this will take, so I'm giving myself plenty of time."

Gaius called out after him.

"Does Arthur know?"

His ward paused, glancing back.

"Don't worry. I asked Gwen to make sure he gets his meals and his bed is made. He's capable of finding his clothes and dressing himself. I'll sort his laundry out when I get back."

"Just be careful."

Merlin gave him a last smile of reassurance before going out the door, that smile fading into a solemn regard once he was out of sight.

He trudged down to the lower town as if heading to the market, only then changing direction and slipping quietly out of the city. Enough people went out to the forest, to collect wood for fires, that one more apparently doing that didn't draw any attention. The difference for him was that he made sure to head well away from the areas where the trees had been coppiced to provide a steady supply for the city's hearths, instead making his way to a clearing he'd used for this purpose many times.

His call echoed to the sky like always, before he huddled down in his cloak to wait. True to form he didn't have to wait long, barely fifteen minutes before Kilgharrah came winging down out of the sky to land amid the snowdrifts.

He regarded the young Dragonlord with resignation.

"You're beginning to make a habit out of these 'errands', young warlock. Where is it you wish to go _this _time?"

Merlin struggled through the deep snow towards him, accepting a helping talon from the dragon to lift him from it and to the creature's shoulders.

"I'd like to mention that this one is about gaining a little insurance for Arthur. I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important."

Kilgharrah took flight, banking and turning to head north-east, the direction he could sense that Merlin wished to go.

"And for what reason _do_ you wish to go to this place?"

Merlin sighed, pressing himself close to the dragon's scaled neck to avoid the worst of the icy winds blowing past.

"I may have told Liam I didn't want him telling 'them' I know about them, but I never said _I_ wouldn't go tell them myself. 'On my own terms' is how I want this, and he's been good enough to tell me that all the lead members of the Conspiracy meet up for Winter Solstice. To usher out the old year and welcome in the new, by the traditions of the Old Religion, they'll all be in Ulwin for today... I'm just going to be taking advantage of that that, to have a little _talk_ with them. Clear the air a bit."

Kilgharrah tilted his head to glance back at him.

"So _that_ would be why you manipulated that snowfall a few days ago, hmmm? I wonder if anyone else will notice that the snow is _much_ shallower once you pass two miles beyond the city walls, in a perfect circle I might add."

The warlock atop his back grimaced.

"And who's going to go walking an exact circle two miles out from the city in this weather? I didn't have time to be fancy with the spell to call that extra snow down."

"Whatever you say, young warlock. Just remember that until the time comes that you can use your magic openly, every time you allow yourself to be lax in hiding it you will put yourself at risk."

"If Uther was of a mind to kill me right now, he'd have ordered it already."

Merlin clamped a hand to his mouth the moment he realised what he'd uttered, Kilgharrah jolting beneath him in such horror he actually plummeted almost a hundred feet from the sky before he steadied his flight again.

"_Uther knows about your magic?_"

Merlin cringed, the words echoing both in his ears and his mind, before he reached out with his spirit to the dragon to help him convey what had transpired.

"Morgana told him about me, and my spell over him could not stop him believing her. After we took back Camelot, I took him to his rooms on purpose so I could speak to him alone. In light of all I've done for Camelot, he's accepted that my loyalty is to the kingdom and to Arthur. So long as I do nothing to betray Arthur or the kingdom, Uther said he'll make an exception for me." He gave Kilgharrah a small smile. "I admit the situation makes me nervous, but I've no choice but to go along with it, not if I want to stay by Arthur."

Kilgharrah's displeasure rumbled through him.

"No choice? You could place a spell on him to blank out his memories of it. As broken as his mind is right now, I doubt anyone would notice he's missing a few weeks."

"No. I won't undo Arthur's work." Merlin's expression hardened, even as the dragon's eyes widened in puzzlement. "You once told Arthur that if there were any chance for Uther to redeem himself, it would be if he listened to the words spoken by him, his son... _Arthur's words are getting through to him_. It was Arthur's words, and the realisation that his son knows about and accepts my magic, that made Uther decide to turn a blind eye to me."

Wondering silence fell between them, before Kilgharrah turned his head to face forward and sighed.

"Well wonders never cease... Does Arthur know abut this?"

The warlock shook his head.

"No, I haven't told anyone. Besides Uther and I, you are the only other who knows. I promised the king that if Arthur learnt about it, it would be from him... Because the day he admits to his son that he spared me, I think might be the day he can redeem himself. The day he can say he let me live, and that in doing so he ensured that magic would return. He doesn't know about the prophecy, but I don't doubt he might find out about it someday and realise just who Arthur and I are. When that day comes, and he is faced with a choice of seeing magic return, or killing me and seeing his son doomed to die... He will choose to save his son, I know he will."

Beneath him, the dragon sighed again.

"I have said this before, young warlock, you are far too kind-hearted. It is your greatest weakness." He snorted. "But it is also your greatest strength. Your heart is what has shaped Arthur in the man he is today, the man who will unite all of Albion."

Merlin smiled, patting the side of Kilgharrah's neck.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way."

They spoke no further for the remainder of the flight, the pair of them eventually touching down in a woodland clearing about a mile from the town of Ulwin.

Merlin left the dragon there, with the promise he would be inside the town for a couple of days at the most. He pulled up his hood before proceeded to trudge in the direction of the main road, having decided he wanted to enter Ulwin unnoticed. While he could hide himself with an illusion, and there was no sun to make him cast a shadow, he could not hide his footprints. The easiest way around that was to follow the already churned up track from where it left the band of woodland and headed to the town's southern gate.

It was a hard slog, taking him easily an hour even with his staff to help him balance in the icy conditions. Finally getting through the gate was a relief, and meant he could switch to his second disguise. It was a young, invisible warlock who ducked into an empty alleyway, and an old man propped up by walking stick who came out. It wasn't another ageing spell, he wasn't stupid enough to cast one in this situation even if he'd had the materials with him to do it. No, he'd opted for another simple illusion. He just had to make sure no one saw his far-from-old reflection.

The walk through the town was far easier, with much of the snow having been cleared out of the way by the locals, and many of them happily allowing the 'old man' to pass unobstructed. The guards at the manor gates were equally helpful when they asked him his business, and he told them he wished to see the physician about a remedy for his aching joints. The guards immediately let him pass with sympathy, one of them even guiding him to the physician's door.

When the guard left him there, after Merlin had thanked him kindly in an old voice, the warlock had to suppress the urge to start chuckling before he went into the converted former stable. With the right magic and information, this was _far_ too easy.

The workroom within hadn't changed much in the over three years since his brief visit here, that time he'd followed Arthur against orders when the prince had come to Ulwin on the state visit. Forwin hadn't changed much either. He still resembled a bristle-haired irate goat, and the man he now knew to be a former druid clearly believed he had a patient when he saw the 'old man' standing just inside his door.

Forwin strode towards him, his expression thoughtful and businesslike.

"Come in, sit down. How is it I can help you?"

Merlin lowered his head to cast his face further into shadow, even as he straightened up from his elderly stoop and thumped his staff on the floor. The illusion over it and himself vanished, revealing it to be a blatantly magical staff, but his face was hidden in the depths of his hood and his voice not familiar enough for the middle-aged man to place it.

"I come seeking the leaders of the group who call themselves the Conspiracy. To suggest an alliance in the name of the _bright future of Albion_."

Forwin came to an immediate and shocked halt, surprised to hear the Conspiracy's code phrase, but still extremely wary and tense. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"And who are you to barge in here suggesting such a thing? That you know our password tells me you were pointed to us by one of our number, but that does not mean you can remain hidden. Those who will not show their face, are those who cannot be trusted."

Merlin paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, before reaching up with his free hand to throw back his hood. There was no going back now, his face exposed as he made himself smile slightly at the physician.

"I am Merlin Emrys... but then I believe you already know that."

Merlin watched Forwin carefully in the moments that followed, unable to think of a word to describe the amusing array of emotions that played across the physician's stunned face. Forwin was literally speechless, on the verge of gaping before finally he found his voice."

"Y-you?"

Merlin was starting to feel a bit more sure of himself now, his smile widening.

"From what I've heard of you, and been able to guess of your activities regarding me, you probably weren't aware that I've known full well my destiny since shortly after I first arrived in Camelot." He took a step closer. "And I hear from Liam what it is that _you_ do, the Conspiracy and their task force, the Aering Knights. His vow to the Old Magic is fully sundered, his memory of telling you where to find me, resurfaced. He's already told me all that he knows about you all, although I can tell that he doesn't really know that much... So I decided that there was no point in acting like I _didn't_ know your group exists."

Forwin, still struggling to regain his composure, suddenly moved towards the door to the narrow passage outside the workroom.

"Put your hood back up and follow me."

He hurried out, the young legendary warlock forced to scramble after him. Forwin led him deep into the manor itself, to the inner area presided over by the Ulwin Guard, the personal guards of the Lord of Ulwin. Merlin glanced at them as they passed, knowing that every one of those men were supporters of magic. Knowing that, and being inside the area they guarded, he had to admit he felt the safest he'd ever been in a long time.

Forwin left him in a guest room, Merlin moving to the hearth and noting it was already prepared with tinder and firewood in case of guests. Idly propping his staff against the wall, he lit the wood with a spell and removed his damp cloak, settling into the chair closest to the fire to wait. While nervous about this before, he now found himself somewhat amused at being treated as an important and honoured guest. When before now, as a servant, _he_ had always been the one doing all the bowing and seeing to of such individuals.

Merlin sat there watching the flames, tapping his fingers on the chair's arm rests as the minutes passed by. It was just about fifteen minutes after the physician had left him here, when the door of the room opened to admit an ageing noblewoman and a middle-aged servant.

Lady Jancine, for he recognised her from Liam's description of her, regarded him with wide eyes and a nervous manner.

"I bid you welcome to Ulwin.I am Lady Jancine."

Merlin rose to his feet, smiling to reassure her even as he started to feel unnerved. Since when had he ever made people nervous to be in his presence?

"You can relax. I spend a lot of my time in Camelot scrubbing floors and carting dirty laundry around, when I'm not spying for Arthur. There's no need to stand on ceremony with me just because of who I am."

Jancine, gesturing to the servant to set the hastily arranged tray of food and wine on the nearby table, nodded slowly.

"So Forwin was telling the truth. You _know_ that you're Emrys."

Merlin sighed, running a hand over his face.

"I've known for years, ever since the incident with the druid boy that Morgana tried to help escape from Camelot, and who Arthur got out of the city instead. The boy knew me on sight, and called me by that name in here." He tapped his forehead. "Gaius told me all that he knew about the prophecy after that, and what it meant. Since then, I've just done what I always have since I arrived in Camelot. Protect Arthur and the kingdom from the things that would threaten them. There's no glory to it, just hard work. No 'doing it because I have to'. I do it because I believe that it's the right thing to do."

He moved to the table and sat, Jancine sending the servant out of the room before joining him. The food was of the quality he was used to getting for Arthur, not being presented with himself.

"I had Tabar bring food for you, with it nearing noon. There's wine as well, if you would care for some."

Merlin eyed the pitcher, able to smell the potency of it even from where he sat.

"I find that alcohol doesn't mix too well with my magic. The last time I got drunk, I blew a torch out from a distance of twenty yards with nothing but a _sneeze_. I make a habit these days of not drinking it unless I feel like treating myself, and even then I watch my limits. I think that wine might just be a bit strong for me to risk it."

His wry smile had her staring for a moment, before she relaxed and started to chuckle.

"I will admit that this wasn't what I was expecting. We all believed that a meeting like this wouldn't happen until after magic had been returned to the land, and Arthur was king."

Merlin, having conjured some water into his goblet, looked into it and twirled the stem between his fingers.

"Arthur doesn't know I'm here, and I'm not going to tell him what my 'errand' was. Not yet. He's got too much to worry about right now, with it looking like he's going to have to take over as regent. Something inside Uther has just... _broken_ since Morgana's betrayal. The more time that passes, the deeper the wound seems to get. It's been nearly three months and he's still in no condition to rule. And despite Arthur asking, both Gaius and I are reluctant to try using magic to aid in a recovery. While we're capable of doing it without the king being aware, there's no telling if it would help or harm him in the long run. Magic can't mend what emotions have broken, only coming to terms with them can."

Once again the noblewoman was staring at him, but this time for an entirely different reason.

"Arthur _knows _about your magic?"

Merlin set down his goblet and looked at her solemnly.

"He's known for most of a year. He knows he is the Once and Future King, and has already sworn to usher in the return of magic as soon as the right time comes. But I know that Morgana is still out there, maybe Morgause as well if she survived what I did to her. They'll be plotting revenge, plotting to destroy Camelot, and we are going to need all the allies we can get. If a time comes that I need the Conspiracy's aid, I want to know I can count on you to answer that call. That's why I came here."

Jancine nodded gravely, her manner becoming entirely serious. She had a core of steel beneath her kind manner, he could see it.

"Then you can count on it. My son is the leader of group now, but I know I can speak for him when I say that every one of us will agree to an alliance. Our group exists for the sake of the peaceful return of magic, and you and Arthur are the only hope for that. If you need us, we will come."

Merlin took a sip of his water, pointedly not looking at her, his tone faintly warning.

"Just make sure none of you spy on me ever again." When she stiffened, he glanced at her. "I know you've done it, you'd have had to for some of the things I can remember to make sense. I can make a rough guess of when you started and stopped before now, but I want to make _clear _that me knowing about you all is no excuse for you to pry into my life again. I'm going to have a word with Georg and Catherine when I return to the city, and I will warn that if either of them try to keep tabs on me, as I'm sure they did during my first few months in Camelot, I will make things uncomfortable for them. I won't hurt them, but that doesn't mean I won't be unpleasant." He narrowed his eyes. "I accept and understand why you did it back then, but now I have enough pressure on me already without my privacy being violated again. Even if it's done with the most altruistic of motives."

Jancine bowed her head, apologetic and shamed both at the same time.

"You have my word, we've not had them watching you since the time of the accord with Cenrid being signed. We realised then that you and Arthur were strong enough to stand on your own, and didn't need our protection any more like you had while you were still children. The only reports that come from them now are the general ones about what has been going on in the city. If they _had_ been spying on you, your revelations today would not have been such a shock, and I can say that neither of them are aware you have magic. They didn't watch you _that_ closely, and we didn't tell them. They were too close to Uther to risk it."

Merlin snorted, setting down his goblet again.

"Point taken, and understood." He got to his feet. "I wasn't sure how long this was going to take, or if there would be any formality involved in it, so I gave myself plenty of time. But if that's all agreed, then I supposed I might as well head back now."

She stopped him with a hand on his arm, getting up also.

"Please, at least stay and dine with us, and attend our Solstice Ceremony. To cement our alliance, and... our friendship, if you want it."

Merlin gestured to his slightly shabby servant's clothing in response to her suggestion, his expression a bit wry.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm hardy dressed to be dining with the Lord of Ulwin and yourself. This was never meant as a social visit."

She released his arm, straightening her dress and holding herself upright. It reminded him of Gwen when she got it into her head to do something.

"Nonsense, I have a number of outfits in storage that we had made for Nellan. He's only worn a couple of them, at previous solstices, and I think I know just the one that will look good on you. So, will you stay the night?"

Merlin, realising how much his presence tonight would mean to her and the rest of her co-conspirators, sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to get out of this, not if he wanted to make a good impression.

"I guess I can. I warned Gaius I might not be back until tomorrow or the day after, and I know Kilgharrah won't mind waiting for me. He knows to expect it too."

Jancine smiled warmly, pleased by his acceptance and joyous at it.

"I'll have my maid bring the outfit as soon as it's been checked and freshened up. Make yourself comfortable, and if you need anything just ask Tabar. He'll be waiting outside." She headed briskly for the door, pausing at it and glancing back. "But if you would stay in here, that would be helpful. I've warned Forwin not to tell anyone about your presence except my son, and Clara won't know who you are. The fewer who know before this evening, the less chance there is that curiosity will give rise to someone 'stopping by'."

Merlin nodded, glad of the reprieve.

"I think I'd prefer that too. Thank you."

She left, closing the door behind her, and as soon as he was alone Merlin let out a shuddering breath. This was undoubtedly the strangest and most unnerving thing he'd ever done, and he hadn't even endured the worst of it yet.

Now he had to dine with _all_ the leaders of the Conspiracy...

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Heh heh heh, so what you think? I'm so mean to him XD**

**On a side note, this is being posted now because I have at last finished Whom History Won't Remember. That story is now complete. And on another side note, I'll see about posting the first chapter of Le Morte D'Arthur tonight if I can get it done. A Question of Destiny is almost to the halfway point!**


	82. A Question of Brotherhood

**Alaia Skyhawk: Just a notification to you all, and no I'm not about to tell you I'm quitting writing, so you can stop hyperventilating. This is just to let you know that I've decided to move this sub-ep to a brand new fic and continuation of Motives.**

**A Question of Brotherhood**

**Motives is, admittedly, getting very long, and as much as I would love to see the reviews go up past 2000 as it undoubtedly would have during Season 4, it makes more sense to go with one fic per season of the show.**

**So this is just to let you guys know that I've posted the new fic, with part one of "Alliance", in the Merlin section right now. Just to give you guys the chance to whack it into alerts so you can keep track of when it updates.**

**I'll see about getting part 2 of that put up tonight :)**

**Happy reading!**


End file.
